Freelance DxD
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: In a world filled with mythologies, humans of all beings stand as the weakest, at least, most of the time. A rare few are granted power, and even fewer are able to achieve heights unlike others. This is a story of one such human, gifted with the power of dragons and a sword that rends the heavens, a story of fantasy, adventure, ecchi antics, and over the top action!
1. Life 0

Freelance DxD

 **A/N: I do** _ **not**_ **own anything from Highschool DxD… just any OCs who show up in the run of this.**

 **Also, just something to point out:** _ **"Text like this"**_ **indicates when a Dragon is speaking. Just so y'know ahead of time. Now let's kick this off!**

 **Life 0: New Order**

 _ **England/Outer Districts**_

It was a dark, cloudy night at the countryside just outside the city, and walking up along a path leading to an old church was a figure who was shrouded by a black, hooded longcoat that fit rather snugly to their slender torso and arms, but loose enough to allow ease of movement, the coattails falling just past their knees, their legs shadowed over but showing simple dark pants and black sneakers amid the moonlight, the hood doing much to conceal the figure's features save for a few drifting strands of silvery white hair drifting out from the hem, and on the figures back, strapped on by a black belt and with a black cloth drifting off from what wasn't wrapped onto it, was a sword long enough to stay just under qualifying for a claymore, currently held in a black sheathe designed to show the cross ornamenting the cross guard, the pommel having a deep blue gem embedded into it.

The figure then came to a stop at the doors to the church, listening to the sounds of crashing and yelling coming from within the old, large stone structure, the occasional flash of light coming from within, and they adjusted the sword on their back with a slight hum.

"So, it's this place again? Geez, how many times is this old place gonna be taken by a Stray?" The figure murmured, their voice indicating a young man as they stepped onto the dilapidated steps.

" _ **Well you know how Strays are… once a church has been abandoned for so long, Heaven doesn't have jurisdiction over it anymore. So it basically becomes free game for a place to take up residence in it… unless of course someone like a Fallen Angel takes it back. No idea how**_ **that** _ **works though."**_ A voice echoed within the young man's head, a deep but smooth voice that echoed with power, the young man simply rolling his shoulders.

"Guess so. Well, let's not leave the others waiting, Bahamut." The young man pushed the doors open and immediately moved to the side as a bolt of light shot past and hit the ground outside, and within the nearly empty but rubble strewn center of the old church, shown by the sparse moonlight were four others dressed in similar coats, but theirs lacked the hoods the young man's did, and the team consisted of multiple sword wielders, though one of them had a bow in hand rather than their blade, and a shape could faintly be made out darting through the shadows.

"What's the situation here eh?" The young man stepped forward with his hands in his pockets, the four others turning to him, and the youngest looking of the bunch raised a brow.

"One guy? What the hell? We called for another team and HQ sent _one guy?"_ The swordsman snapped, then getting rapped on the back of his head, "OW!"

"Shut it newbie! You have no idea who that is, do you?" The oldest looking member of the team bit in reply as the young man stepped into the light and moved to remove his hood.

"No, I _don't_ know who he is captain." The younger one snapped, the young man shrouded by moonlight chuckling as he removed his hood, revealing his features to be very good looking, outright pretty in summation, also telling his age was at the least seventeen, with snowy pale skin, the silvery strands of his hair, of which one short cowlick and one longer strand darkened into black at the top of his head, framed blood red eyes with slit pupils, his thin lips moving to show obvious fangs as he shook his hair loose, the locks an obvious mess with little upkeep.

"The name is Soren Siegreich, adopted son to the commander of the Holy Knights and your backup, at your service. Now, captain, what are we dealing with?" The young man introduced, his hands back in his pockets, his mouth seemingly defaulting to a small smirk, his sharp eyes scanning the room.

"Is that guy even human?" The rookie swordsman asked.

"It'll be explained later. But that one guy is also one of the best Knights in the Association. You _did_ hear him say he was the commander's kid." The leader of the squad stated, "One Stray Devil, Siegreich, but, it's a tough one… damn thing's nearly a High Class."

"Well then, my job is going to be easy." Soren murmured, the rookie yelping.

"Did he say _easy?"_

"Just wait until you see how he fights." The bow user hummed, then knocking an arrow as a shape appeared behind Soren, the red eyed young man hummed for a moment before glancing back as a large shadow rose up behind him, glaring red eyes shining to life as a low growl filled the air, and when the shadow lunged, Soren simply swung his left arm back and slammed the shadow while barely looking, the shape being knocked aside hard enough to cause the air to whip around within the chapel, Soren casually sliding his hand back into his pocket as he looked to the heap that was coming to light now.

"So that's where it was." Soren hummed, turning to face the shape, "The four of you can stand back and nurse your wounds, this'll be over in a short while."

"Damn yoouuuu… what the hell are you?! A filthy human shouldn't be able to hit that hard!" A growling rumble came forth, and what showed itself was a hideous morphing of a human figure into a black furred, tiger like form, Soren smirking, one of his fangs glinting a bit, not saying a word and yet his mere expression looked like he was challenging the monster, "Fine then, see if you can match this!"

The monster then burst off and began moving fast enough it seemingly vanished, Soren sidestepping the attack as the beast's talons crashed down, jumping back and skidding to a stop, dodging the next strike with a quick, sideways duck, his hands still in his pockets.

"Fast and strong. I can see why you held out against these guys for as long as you did." Soren hummed, dodging another slash, "Granted, those four are pretty tough themselves…" Soren then shot back and jumped onto some of the rubble, the beast crashing onto it, Soren merely hopping off, his movements casually executed, much to the shock of two of the four watching the fight. "But against me, you don't have much of a chance."

Soren landed and skid back, only stopping once his foot hit the wall, humming as he stood straight, looking back at the dust cloud as the monster roared through it, taking one hand out of his pocket and aiming his fingers like a gun, closing an eye as he took aim, black electricity sparking along his arm as a keen sounded in the air.

"Burst." Soren murmured, a bolt of black lightning blasting from his fingertip at the speed of a natural lightning bolt, striking the monster dead on, the strike coursing through it as Soren jumped out of the way as the falling body, which crashed through the stone and into the next room.

"Damn youuuu… that actually _hurt!"_ The monster growled, struggling up and entering the main chamber again, "Still… even if you held out for this long, your luck has run out! You'll make a fine little treat!"

"Honestly I was holding back with that lightning, I wanted to see what you could take… sorry, but this is done now." Soren murmured, reaching to the black belt and unhooking it, catching the sheathed sword and bringing it around, grabbing the hilt with his right hand and drawing the blade with a slight flourish, amber twilight drifting off of the gleaming silver blade as moonlight struck the metal, the beast feeling an instant twinge once the sword was brought out.

"That's a holy sword, but, you aren't some Church Exorcist." The beast muttered.

"Obviously not." Soren stated, setting the sheathe back into its previous place and holding his sword forward, "Now, count up your sins!"

"Ohh, how hard boiled on you! Ha! Don't try to act so tough!" The Stray roared as it lunged, Soren simply dodging the swiping talons and swinging his sword, skidding to a stop shortly after, the beast also stopping dead on the ground, and blood marred the holy blade in the boy's hand, which then began to steam as the holy weapon burned away the demonic power within the red liquid.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in bluster or acting tough. It was a simple truth, I'm stronger than you." Soren stood and swiped the blood off his sword, the beast falling to the ground with a gurgle, the body starting to melt away until bursting into ash, Soren spinning the sword before placing it back in its sheathe, a resounding _clack_ sounding as the cross guard hit the top of the sheathe, the four other black coat wearers stepping out.

"He beat that Stray Devil so easily…" The rookie murmured. "And… that sword."

"Holy Sword Balmung. The very same weapon used by the ancient hero Siegfried to defeat the dragon Fafnir. Some say that's a sword on par with Excalibur, and it's in the hands of someone like him." The captain stated, storing his own weapon.

"Like him? I don't get it?" The rookie stated, the fourth member, currently the one to have _not_ spoken, sighed.

"We have some explaining to do, don't we?" The fourth one hummed, the bow user nodding as Soren lifted his hood and left without so much as a word, his business concluded.

"Soren Siegreich… you were half right in asking if he wasn't human… that guy is a demi-dragon. Body of a dragon, soul of a human." The bow user, "Also a Sacred Gear user."

"If you want to keep spilling information about me, kindly do it with my permission, Alex." Soren spoke up, stopped at the door, glancing at the bow user.

"Right right, sorry Soren." The bow user chuckled, "Still, thanks for the help."

"I was only acting on orders, don't make a big deal out of it." Soren murmured, leaving with that.

"As cold as ever, geez, why is a guy like that Commander Ashworth's kid?" The fourth asked.

"Best not to ask questions. Now come on, we have cleanup to do, we need to make sure church _doesn't_ get taken over by a Stray again!" The captain stated, the three younger members saluting, Soren humming from outside the door.

"Always an interesting bunch, doesn't matter which squad it is I end up helping." Soren hummed, rubbing his neck as he adjusted his shoulders.

" _ **I didn't like that rookie… he was rather up front about being shocked."**_ Bahamut murmured, Soren chuckling.

"Aw chill out you geezer of a dragon. Come on, let's get back to HQ before you know who rags on me for taking too long again." Soren mused, starting down the path again.

" _ **Too long? Pff, that woman can forget that! You beat that Stray in under a minute, she has no place to complain about things."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren rolling his eyes at the dragon's comment.

"Aw shut it old man."

* * *

"Yo! I'm back, and the job is done and over!" Soren shouted as he flat out kicked in the door in front of him, stepping into a lavishly decorated living room which was just one of many within the building he was inside, taking off his coat and hanging it next to another of similar design, setting Balmung against the wall, then adjusting the white dress shirt that was what sat under the coat, rolling up the sleeves and adjusting the opened top buttons to where a black shirt was seen under it.

" _ **Huh, maybe she isn't here."**_ Bahamut hummed, seeming relieved at the thought.

"No way… mom wouldn't be-GWAGH!" Soren was cut off when seemingly out of nowhere, a rather _thick_ hardcover book came sailing out of the nearest opening to peg him square between the eyes, the impact enough to send him rolling back and slam into the wall upside down, Soren dazed as he slid to the floor, his legs sticking straight up and his arms spread.

" _ **Soren?!"**_ Bahamut yelped.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME 'MOM'?!" A female voice yelled from the other room, Soren managing to quickly get out of the daze and onto his knees, rubbing the sore spot between his eyes.

"Sorry sorry… force of habit… Artoria Ashworth." Soren grumbled, and stepping into view came a woman who's height matched Soren's (which was an approximate 181cm), her features stern but bearing their own kind of beauty, seemingly appearing to be in her mid-twenties, blond hair held back in a ponytail with stray strands framing emerald eyes, wearing a white button down and black vest, a decent bust held within the shirt and vest, matched by the same dark uniform pants Soren wore, her feet merely covered by socks, her overall build radiating this natural strength and authority was about her countenance.

"Yeah well it's a habit that needs to stop. Now give me back my book." Artoria held out a hand, Soren picking up the tome of a book and handing it back to the woman before flopping down onto the couch without a care. "So, how did the mission go?"

"Captain Harway's team held out against the Stray Devil well. The damn thing managed to equal a low tier High Class as it was. It was easy work. I didn't even need my Sacred Gear." Soren stated, turning a finger in his ear.

" _ **Honestly I was disappointed. That Stray was fast and definitely had some bite, but overall is was a quick, disappointing show. Sure it took a black lightning bolt dead on**_ **but** _ **it was weakened and one slash from Balmung was enough to end it. Can't we fight someone like that rouge Fallen Angel again? That was fun!"**_ Bahamut's tone was all complaint as the dragon spirit spoke, Soren cracking an eye open.

"Gonna drag on about that fight again? We all had orders to take that guy down… doubt we'll run into a Leader Class gone rouge anytime soon." Soren sat up and let out a sigh, hanging an arm off the side of the sofa.

"Speaking of the other factions…" Artoria spoke up, closing her book with a slight slam, taking off the reading glasses she had on, setting both down, "Me and the other heads got some news today that we decided to make a mission. One for you, to be precise."

"Greeeaaaattt. What foreign country are you sending me too and which language am I gonna have to crash course the writing for on the plane? Soren grumbled, hanging his head back and sighing, Artoria chuckling.

"Quick on the uptake as always I see. Good." The blonde woman then leaned on the arm of the sofa she was on, folding her hands as she slouched, "We started getting some interesting information from the Japan HQ, which is already a swarming ground for activity considering the number of supernatural beings that exist in that area."

"Yokai of all sorts and then the Japanese gods… Who tend to stay out of things." Soren murmured, Artoria nodding.

"Precisely, so it's also a hot spot for the three Biblical factions, specifically the Fallen Angels and Devils." Artoria noted, Soren folding his arms and nodding.

"Of course. So, Japan is the country and I need to refresh myself on Japanese writing, got it… now, where am I going and what am I doing?" Soren once again asked what the point was, not bothering to ask about details, as those were something he'd be able to piece together himself with some more information.

"Simply put, a small city near Tokyo. You'll be landing in Tokyo and get your full orders once you arrive at the HQ there, and arrangements are already being made for your residence in the town. You're going in under the guise of an exchange student, which, thankfully, the school you'll be scouting out happens to be full of." Artoria pulled out a file, sliding it over the coffee table to the teenager before her, "Keep it covert for as long as you can, the scouts said there's quite a bit of a Devil presence in that town. If anything happens… well, deal with it like you usually do."

"So, I'm going to go and find out who's there huh? Anything _else_ I may need to know before I get my ass shipped off halfway across the world again?" Soren was already flitting through the file, looking at the pictures that were within it and maps that marked locations of interest, namely, the school grounds and a church.

"Yes, actually. There's some hints there's a dormant Sacred Gear somewhere in that town, and thanks to the magi being as proficient as they are at identifying such things, our information suggests it may be a Dragon Gear." Artoria stated, Soren's eyes widening as he looked up at her.

" _ **A Dragon Gear huh? Heheh, this might be an interesting job then! Who knows, might even be one of the Heavenly Dragons, those guys are only interesting."**_ Bahamut snickered, Soren raising a brow.

"And you would know that _why_ you geezer?" Soren asked.

" _ **I knew Ddraig and Albion when we still had our bodies… of course they never agreed with one another and were always fighting. Diametrically opposed existences and all of course."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren sighing.

"You just wanna fight the guy, don't you?" Soren asked.

"If it's a dormant Gear you'd be best just observing. If the sap say, falls into the hands of another Faction, try to make friends. We've got connections to the Fallen Angels so in that case it wouldn't be too hard. The Devils are another story though. As you know, our relations to them aren't quite as… stable. Humans have enough trouble as it is, and Devils especially like to look down on us." Artoria put an arm over her eyes as she sighed, Soren shutting the file and standing up.

"That's how they are. Humans are inferior unless that have a Sacred Gear, but even then it's only to be used as a tool… luckily for me it's not possible, but, the fact is, if we want to be acknowledged, we need to show it because beings seen as inferior will always be looked down on, even when they aren't." Soren stated, picking up Balmung and pulling the blade out of the sheathe just a bit, a dim, golden glow emanating from the silver weapon.

"True. It's why humans are the only ones who can hold Sacred Gears without having to them… isn't that right, Black Dragon Emperor?" Artoria mused, showing on eyes, and a slight shimmer of a red aura at Soren's back showed, the faint image of six wing like shapes showing before fading just as soon as the image had appeared.

"Right… alright then, orders received. Looks like I'm gonna be headed to Japan aren't I? Well, let's hope this job turns out to be interesting." Soren let out a small chuckle, a slight glint hitting one of his fangs as he placed his sword all the way into its sheathe once more, "Bahamut?"

" _ **To that I say hell yes! Let's go find ourselves a dragon! Hehe, looks like I won't be bored for a while if things get interesting!"**_ Bahamut chuckled, Soren nodding.

"Right… so, when do I head out?" Soren asked, turning back to Artoria, the woman standing and walking over to the boy, tapping him on the head with her tome.

"Relax for a bit dumbass. You're heading out tomorrow, but don't get so hyped up. You need to try and keep this covert, so make sure that dragon of yours keeps his hot headed maw shut unless it's in that thick skull of yours." Artoria continually tapped the top of Soren's head with her tome as she spoke, the boy sighing and then moving the women's arm aside before stepping away. "But if you can't, since Gears have a nasty habit of resonating, try not to cause political problems again, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. This won't be Beijing and the Wukong guy again." Soren hefted Balmung over his shoulder and started off to a room, "So, think this will actually get me somewhere?"

"Is this about your missing memories again?" Artoria asked, Soren remaining silent, the woman sighing, "Maybe, maybe not. Is it really that important? Is knowing what life was like before seven years ago that necessary? Do you really want to know?"

"Wouldn't you if you were amnesiac and knew you could learn about the past?" Soren posed, then shrugging, "If not, then I guess I don't. Still… I can't help but be a bit excited about the thought of meeting another dragon… hehehe, sounds like fun."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhh man, I have put so much planning into this rewrite to the point it's not even funny. Welp, not EVERYTHING is changing from the previous version (for those who read it), but… hehehe, well, I have plenty of plans for making this interesting. Soren especially, he's been revamped ENTIRELY in terms of powers, abilities, and even** _ **bloodline.**_ **Leave a review if you liked it, and see ya'll next time!**


	2. Life 1

Freelance DxD

 **Life 1: Mission Start**

 _ **Tokyo**_

Soren let out a breath as he stepped out of the airport lobby, adjusting the backpack over one of his shoulders, a duffel bag on the other, and a wrapped Balmung on his back, the young man overlooking the open area of the pick-up zone for the airport, glancing over at a board, his eyes narrowing at the katakana on the board.

"Still have a hard time reading Japanese scripting…" Soren sighed, shaking his head and leaning against a pole. _Speaking_ the language wasn't an issue for him as it may be, _reading_ it however, was another topic entirely. He had the gift of "Language" after all, so if it was auditory, he could speak basically any language he wanted to. Even if sometimes things like certain phonetics or language quirks flew over his head.

" _ **The fact your reading and writing ability is limited to English and Chinese… it's ironically hilarious!"**_ Bahamut laughed, Soren rolling his eyes.

"Ah shut up. Now when the heck is the guy picking me up supposed to show up?" Soren grumbled, taking a gander at his watch for the time, "Jet lag is gonna freaking _suck."_

" _ **Ah you'll manage, you always do!"**_ Bahamut chuckled, the dragon humming when a black sedan pulled up, _**"I'd know a car like THAT anywhere. Must be your ride."**_

Soren merely hummed as a man in a black suit stepped out of the car an approached him, the boy stepping off of the pole, his hands still in his pockets.

"I assume you're the freelancer sent here?" The man asked, Soren mentally switching his gears to Japanese to answer.

"Of course. See anyone _else_ with looks as foreign as mine prancing around this airport? Don't answer that." Soren then lifted a finger, considering it _was_ tourist season at the time, Soren then reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small metal circle, one that bore the crossed sword sigil of the Association Knights, "This should be proof enough for you."

"Of course. Get in the car, and I'll take you to HQ where you'll get your full orders. I assume you already know most of the information?" The man asked, Soren nodding as he threw his luggage into the back of the sedan and got into the passenger seat.

"Of course I do. Basic premise is to scout out a potential Dragon Gear in some small city near the metroplex and investigate for any supernatural presence while I'm there. I'll be posing as a foreign exchange student to keep my cover." Soren stated, the man taking the wheel and pulling off, nodding at the rundown of the situation.

"Precisely. You'll be told what we know of that location in further detail once we arrive at HQ." The driver stated, Soren simply nodding, leaning on a hand as he stared out of the window as they entered the city, his eyes flitting between the billboards and adds they played on screens and other such zones.

"Hmm?" Soren raised a brow as, while stopped in the traffic of midday, he got a better sight of one of the billboards, which was playing a music video of a PV displaying a singer, a pink haired girl with eyes that were a stand-out dark blue, Soren staring at the script that showed up, "Inori… some idol singer than huh? Hmph."

" _ **You never really care about things like that. Why the interest now?"**_ Bahamut hummed.

"Not like I'm interested, just observing what's around… and looking around while stuck in traffic means nothing." Soren retorted, letting out a yawn, "At this rate I'm gonna end up falling asleep…"

" _ **You**_ **are** _ **a hypersomniac. You were out cold for the entire plane ride anyway."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren rolling his eyes, and the driver merely looked at the boy in the rearview mirror as he seemingly talked to nobody at all, though most in the group were aware of the kind of individual Soren was.

Not that many _knew_ about the Association mind one, even within the mythological world, though that was for more unwelcome reasons.

After more time of wading around through traffic, the sedan eventually came to a stop in Akihabara of all locations, Soren rolling his eyes as he stepped out of the car and overlooked the area from the parking garage, hefting his bags over his shoulders as he did.

"I had completely forgotten the Tokyo HQ was in Akiba… why, I wish I didn't know…" Soren muttered, "Whatever, alright, let's go."

The driver nodded and took the lead, Soren sticking his open hand in his pocket, his usual stoic frown on his face as he followed the man out and into the bustling streets of Akihabara, and to Soren's hidden chagrin, it was straight into a maid café that they walked into.

"Welcome, Master!"

Soren sighed as the employee girls gave the greeting, the driver simply waving them aside, Soren flashing his Knight's badge as he passed, he and the driver eventually stepped into a side room, the wall they leaned on flipping around into a completely different area, a packed hall filled with robed workers.

"Why one of the Magus branches has their base hidden in a damn maid café will be the eternal question on my mind." Soren grumbled.

" _ **I still can't believe those employees are also members… hehehe, I like this place."**_ Bahamut snickered, Soren sighing.

"Whatever, time to go and see you know who." Soren sighed, the driver milling off to go wherever, the swordsman wading through the bustling halls and dodging those who came close, starting to remember the layout of this side of the building, following his memory along a few floors until he was at a door, stopping to read the name on it, "Kira… geez, remind me why I'm putting up with getting my orders from her?"

" _ **Because you're a freelancer and she's a commander… technically speaking everyone else in this building outranks you. On paper anyway."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren rolling his eyes and letting out a breath.

"I know, it was rhetorical." Soren muttered, knocking on the door, "Yo! Kira, you better not have headphones on, else I'm busting down the door!"

"Soren-kun!"

Soren had to process the next moment as he was yanked into the room at a blinding speed, getting ripped off of his feet and barely managing to avoid hitting the floor, a glare on his face as his luggage fell down around him, finding himself above a girl who couldn't have been much younger than him, her features pale and lending a "fox" like image to her, with messy brown hair falling down around matching, fox like eyes colored a dark golden shade, her head topped by fox like ears with tufts in them, the girl dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit to boot, the torso of which hugged a modest but curved figure, with some kind of hooded blanket over her shoulders.

"Oh Soren-kun~! If you wanted to have some fun, then why not say so?" The girl cooed teasingly, then yelping when Soren shot up and punted her away, an annoyed look on his face as the girl fumbled about to recover, lightly landing after a quick flip, a quick move revealing she _also_ had a fox's tail.

"Zip it Kira. You know damn well why I'm here." Soren muttered, Kira leaning on the kotatsu in the middle of the room and puffing out a cheek.

"Oh boo you! I was hoping my favorite dragon boy would finally want to have some fun, but alas, seems my hopes were lost to the fantasies that are _doujinshi_!" Kira dramatically posed in mock despair, Soren's eye twitching at said comments.

"You… seriously don't do that, do you?" Soren grumbled, Kira giggling with a cat like smile.

"Well, maybe not about you and _me,_ but oh do I _ever."_ Kira snickered, Soren glaring at her, "Ah! Such a fierce glare! I fear my maidenly heart can't take such a look from such a princely man! Oh the humanity of it all!"

"SHUT UP YA' DAMN KITSUNE!" Soren snapped, stepping aside when Kira dramatically fell back, letting her impact onto the floor.

"OW! Why didn't you catch me?! The prince is supposed to catch the falling princess!" Kira whined shaking a fist at Soren.

"Well I ain't a prince, and neither are you a princess ya' damn Lolita-chuuni. I'm just here for whatever information you managed to gather regarding my mission, save being dramatic and teasing for later." Soren firmly stated, Kira sitting up and giving a huff, then smirking.

"Alright. I'll give you the info you want, buuut… OWWWW!" Kira was cut off when Soren grabbed her by the nose, "SHTAHP SHTAHP! THA' HURSH SOREN-KUUUN! I'M YOUR SHUPERIOR OFFICER!"

"I'm also a freelancer! You being a commander means jack shit to me!" Soren retorted, letting go and letting the girl rub her nose, crocodile tears forming, "Can I just get the info _without_ you sexually harassing me?!"

"It's not sexual harassment if I'm not doing anything~!" Kira chuckled, dashing over to a rather impressive computer rig as Soren lunged at her, stacks of manga, dvds, and Blu-rays stacked all around the small computer space as the girl started typing, taking down a few windows, "Don't wanna lose my space on Jojo… _you_ are being minimized…"

" _ **Uh, kid, remind me who this Lolita girl is…"**_ Bahamut murmured, the dragon drawing a blank, Soren sighing as he set down his items.

"That's Kira Reiswald. Seventeen years old and already a commander for the Magus Branch, not to mention half-kitsune and an expert at gathering information…. Also 5 feet and 6 inches of pain in my ass!" Soren spoke up at the last bit, Kira chuckled as her tail drifted in the air.

"Awe don't be so bitter Soren-kun, it was just a bit of honest fun!" Kira chuckled, Soren glaring holes into the back of her head… and he kind of wished he really could.

"You dragged me in here and were about to shove my head into your chest!" The demi-dragon retorted, his fingers rolling on the wrapped sheathe of Balmung.

"You don't know if I was though~!" Kira cooed, spinning a finger and showing a cat grin again as she started grabbing some freshly printed papers and a file folder.

"Don't you dare lie to me you damn snake. You practically get off on messing around with me." Soren spat, Kira humming in amusement as she crawled over with the file folder, Soren going to take it, only for it to be swiped away.

"Ah ah ahhh! Not until you pay the fee!" Kira warned, wagging a finger and setting the file behind her, a wry smirk on her face, "I'd like the mighty dragon to provide… hmm, oral service perhaps?"

"Not a chance in hell." Soren's reply was immediate and curt, Kira making a coy gasp as she put a hand on her mouth.

"Ohh? Are you perhaps the kind of man who prefers women's rears then?" Kira mockingly acted like she'd discovered something, Soren feeling an irk rise up, and in a flash, he'd grabbed Kira by her nose again, but this time just a smidge harder, "GWAAAGH! I'M SHORRY I'M SHORRY! CAN'T I HAVE SHOME FUN?!"

"If "fun" means mocking me by saying your fees are sexual favors, then no, you can't!" Soren snapped, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me _twice,_ I'm either gonna zap or freeze you solid!"

"Freeze me solid? Like Dio's vampire freezing?! Oh oh, or could you use your electricity for… YOOOOWWWW! OKAY I'LL SHTOP JUSHT PLEASHE LET GO OF MY NOSHE!" Kira whined as Soren tightened his grip again, her ears and tail sticking straight up until Soren let her go, "You're such a meanie… keep up an attitude like that and you'll be a virgin forever."

"You know damn well I'm _not_ a virgin. Hell if I remember correctly it's _your_ fault." Soren grumbled, Kira chuckling as she skirted back and sat on the table.

"Oh yeah, slipped my mind for a moment. Hehehe." Kira snickered, Soren swiping the file off of the floor, "That has everything you'll need to know about the supernatural activity we've picked up in Kuoh Town. It's mainly the basics, the occasional Stray Devil, maybe some beings passing through, or the local supernatural residents."

"I expected that much. I _have_ been in England for the past few months, one of the world's biggest supernatural hot spots." Soren muttered, flicking through some of the pictures, stopping when he caught sight of a magic circle, his eyes boring into the logo at the center, a rose like symbol that was all too familiar to see, "This magic circle… why the hell are _they_ in some small city here in Japan?"

Kira hummed and waltzed over, leaning over Soren's shoulder and looking at the picture he was holding up.

"Oh yes. The Gremory family symbol… truth be told those of us here are just as perplexed about it, why _would_ the Gremory clan be in some small town to which it's only claim to fame is its academy filled with foreign students?" Kira stated, spinning a strand of hair, "Now, as for that Sacred Gear we picked up on… _here_ is who you're going to be keeping an eye on."

Kira then moved the pages until she got to another file, the photo of a brown haired, brown eyed teenager in the school's uniform.

"Looks ordinary to me." Soren hummed.

"Yeup. Issei Hyoudou, seventeen years old and second year at Kuoh Academy starting pretty soon. Pretty ordinary guy all in all… except for the fact he's a member of a trio known for being rather blatant perverts who have no clue as to how _not_ to get caught. Shame, he's not too hard on the eyes though… pervs aren't my type though." Kira murmured, Soren flicking her on the head, "OW!"

"Says the girl who tries to bribe me by saying her price is me doing her sexual favors." Soren retorted, "So, this guy may have a Dragon Gear eh? Bahamut?"

" _ **Hey I have my thoughts back in England. I'm hoping we get lucky and that it turns out the kid is the next Red Dragon Emperor. Would be a fun fight."**_ Bahamut stated.

"Yeah, _if._ A perv getting ahold of dragon powers… he'd have to get his damn priorities straight if he wanted to get somewhere." Soren grumbled, closing the file, "Oh yeah, Artoria said the usual, try to keep it covert and all… but I kinda feel like if Gremory is running around, that won't last too long."

"Probably not. Even if you repress that oceans deep level of power and potential you have, someone like a Gremory could pick you out of a crowd in seconds… but, I do wonder how what they'd think of the fabled Black Dragon Emperor coming to their doorstep. Hmhmhm, things are bound to become interesting for you by the looks of things." Kira mused, Soren shutting the file.

"Hopefully, I've been getting bored with fighting these Strays again and again… none of them are a challenge anymore. Sure ones that can match a High Class last for a while but even then, they either go down in a few shots of magic or Balmung just cleaves them apart… you'd think they'd have better resistances." Soren sighed, laying on the floor with his arms behind his head.

"Well the Balmung _is_ on par with Excalibur after all. Not like many Devils can withstand it's light." Kira stated, stretching, purposefully jutting out her chest, "Though is information _all_ you're here for? You _sure_ you don't wanna have a go at me? I can tell you you'd definitely enjoy yourself~."

"Wasn't one time enough for you?" Soren huffed, rolling onto his side, his eyes closed.

"Hmmm… let me think… Nope! One time isn't enough. I don't think you quite get that being a demi-dragon has left you with both an amazing blessing but also quite the burden when it comes to women Soren-kun. You barely even have to try as it is, the silent, princely type is _bound_ to attract normal girls as it is." Kira mused, her look whimsical but at the same time serious.

"Shut it ya' damn chuuni. I don't care about that sort of thing. It's a bother." Soren scoffed, leaning on a shoulder.

"Ohh but I know the _one_ word that gets you to react adorably… and it starts with an 'h'~." Kira chuckled, slinking over and putting her lips near Soren's ear, "Ha-rem~!"

Soren's face immediately went red and he shot up, aiming his hand at the half breed fox girl as she snickered mischievously.

"How many times have I said _not_ to use that word?!" Soren snapped, Kira shrugging as she turned on her knees, wagging her tail as she bent over.

"A lot… still, you _sure_ you don't wanna sample my body again? I've gotten quite a bit curvier than that one time, and I'm sure you'll _love_ how my ass feels Mr. Rear Fetish." Kira mused, purposefully tugging up her skirt to reveal her striped panties, Soren's face getting redder despite his default expression stubbornly keeping it's hold.

"I _do not_ have an ass fetish! And you freaking tricked me into that and you know it!" Soren snapped, Kira chuckling.

"And yet you still participated without much complaint! How cruel of you Black Dragon Emperor, to scorn a young maiden who loves you so dearly, oh the pain I feel in knowing the man who showed me such joy is now scorning my attempts at repaying him!" Kira was once again going off dramatically, posing as she laid on the floor, a spark of black shooting from Soren's eye as he lowered his hand.

"If you're done teasing me can I _go?_ I'm jet lagged to hell and would like to get some sleep." Soren grumbled, Kira then sitting up and patting her lap.

"Then use my lap as a pillow! It's the least you can do for me since you've been such a prudish kill joy and all. And again, I _do_ outrank you, so perhaps I should just make it an order? Freelancer or not, a superior officer is _still_ a superior officer, even if you _are_ a few months older than me." Kira chuckled, Soren narrowing his eyes at her devilish smirk, "So? I promise, I won't do anything to you once you're asleep… unless I have to make it an order, then I get free reign."

"Pff, fine, but _only_ because I'm sick of your teasing." Soren muttered, Kira patting her lap again, Soren letting out a heavy sigh as he laid down and took the offered lap as a pillow, Kira looking down at him with a catty smirk, "There, happy?"

"Very~! Now just go to sleep, and you can head out in the morning. We already have your new residence set up and your student transfer is done. Good thing about the Association being under the factions' radar, we can easily move people like you around." Kira stated, Soren letting out a long breath.

"Whatever. I'll just go and do the job that's asked of me and keep an eye on things, that's all that needs to be done, nothing more." Soren stated, closing his eyes, shortly enough dozing off peacefully.

"I doubt things are gonna be so easy for you Soren-kun… you're the descendant of Siegfried and the Apocalypse Dragon Emperor… trouble follows you around like a magnet dragging metal particles… but, I doubt you won't be able to handle it. In fact, I think you'll actually get to enjoy yourself… you and Bahamut both." Kira hummed, fiddling with a strand of Soren's hair, "You get to have so much fun, running around all of creation doing as you please."

* * *

 _So how the hell do I illustrate just how boring the drive to Kuoh Town was? Well… considering I slept most of the way there, not like I can give you a lot of information really, hell, I passed out in the car the moment I managed to kick Kira off of me and shut the door._

 _And when I sleep… it's never pleasant for me._

 _I'll be straight here, I'm amnesiac. Up until about seven years ago, I can't remember a damn thing. Nothing, poof, gone. Any memories from the time I was born to ten years old are just a fuzzy, unintelligible space in my mind I can't make any sense of._

 _And yet, whenever I sleep, I always see images, flashes of things I don't remember but maybe deep down in fact do… but it always becomes bitter. Flashes of red and black, the feeling of the air freezing too subzero and scorching lightning flickering through the air… and a pained scream of a child overlapping with a grand beast's roar as the air fills with the fuzzy visage of a roaring dragon._

 _It's honestly never pleasant to think about for some reason, always followed by this wallowing regret and grief… and yet, I've never been able to make sense of it. Any time I try to dig deeper it never works, and Bahamut has no such luck either, considering my mental plane is basically his home, and he's never been able to find anything in the past seven years._

 _Still… I kind of have to dwell on Artoria's warning at times… sometimes I'm not really sure if I want to regain those memories, because who knows what'll be waiting for me when I find them?_

* * *

" _ **Hey, Soren, wake up! We're here!"**_

Soren's eyes fluttered open as Bahamut's voice rumbled in his head, stretching as be let out a yawn, his eyes starting to clear up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking tired for just a moment more before stepping out of the car.

"So, this is where I'll be living for who knows how long eh?" Soren hummed as he looked at the house, a simple cookie cutter suburban house that really only stood out from the others because of its bright blue outer shell.

"Commander Reiswald already made the arrangements for the furnishings before your arrival, so you'll be able to live comfortably while under your guise as a student here." The driver stated, handing Soren a package, "This has necessary information about the school and its uniform within it. There's also a room in the house for contacting the Association if need be. Good luck."

"I don't believe in luck, but thanks anyway." Soren nodded, taking the package and bouncing it in his hands, feeling the cloth of the uniform inside of it through the paper packaging, the driver eventually getting back into the car and driving off, leaving Soren standing on the curb with his bags next to him, and Soren opened the package after he heard the clink of obvious keys, picking the house keys out and spinning them on his finger as he hopped the wall after tossing his bags over, unlocking the door and starting to investigate the house, of which was well furnished and well off for someone who'd be living along, though the living room was of most interest to the teenager, what with its wraparound couch near the decently sized flat screen TV, which had up to date game systems hooked up and there was also a few DVD and Blu-ray cases around

" _ **Wow, they went all out."**_ Bahamut mused, Soren setting Balmung against the wall and flopping down onto the couch.

"Can always count on Kira to make the base of operations well-kept and up to date. Right… well, let's not wait, the school day is just about over… why don't we go and check out the school then?" Soren hummed, jumping to his feet and grabbing Balmung, undoing its wrappings and dropping it into a magic circle for storage.

" _ **Uh… didn't Artoria say to keep this mission covert? If there's Devils hanging around, what if they find you?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren smirking as he stepped out of the house.

"She did, but we're dealing with the Gremory house if that information is correct… keeping covert will only work for so long, even if I'm repressing my power. Devils are a bit _too_ good at spotting immense potential even when the power is low." Soren stated in a matter of fact tone, "So, if we're gonna be found out sooner or later, I figure why not sooner than later? Besides, odds of them knowing what the Association even _is_ are minimal. I can feign being a wandering unaffiliated force and keep my connections on the down low if they do find me."

" _ **Good point. That actually is the good thing about only the Fallen Angels really knowing about the Association is it? We can keep our ties hidden and nobody will know the difference. So, what about that potential dragon kid? Issei Hyoudo?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren already started along and following the map on his phone.

"I'll worry about him later. I can already guess they pulled some strings to make sure I'd end up in the same classroom as the guy, so I don't think we have much to be concerned with… so, let's go say hi to the local Devils." Soren stated, pinpointing a path to the school, "I _could_ just fly their using my Sacred Gear, but I need to at least keep _some_ sense of being conspicuous, now don't I?"

" _ **I'm sure you'll get to show it off when we run into the Devils."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren nodding to the statement.

* * *

Soren stopped his paced trot once he reached the school, pocketing his phone and looking over the gate as students milled out of the grounds from the end of the afternoon classes, Soren humming at the ratio between boys and girls.

"Welp, that info was definitely right about the gender disparity. Place really must have been a girl's school before." Soren hummed, leaning against the wall, "Wonder if we can... ngh!"

Soren felt a twinge on his back, a pulse of his power and a throbbing, a faint glow showing, though one he soon repressed… and now standing there in the fading crowd, his back turned to Soren, was _exactly_ who he was looking for, Issei Hyoudo.

The brown haired teen was frozen in place as the crowd milled about him, staring at his left hand in shock, feeling a throbbing pulse shoot through the limb.

"What the hell? Why does my arm suddenly hurt?" Issei muttered, holding his arm and looking around, and when he looked behind him, Soren was nowhere to be seen in his previous spot, leaving Issei bewildered as to just what had happened.

And meanwhile, Soren had retreated to the other side of the wall, a fist clenched as he let out a breath.

"Bahamut…" Soren muttered, the dragon chuckling.

" _ **Oh I felt that… the kid definitely has a Dragon Gear if yours resonated like that, and if it was that strong a resonance, it's**_ **definitely** _ **a Dragon Gear itself. Hehehe. Looks like my guess may be spot on, we may have found one of the Heavenly Dragon Emperors."**_ Bahamut stated, sounding excited, _**"But… be careful. The resonance temporarily knocked out your suppression, and if there really is a bunch of Devils hanging around here, then I bet they felt that pulse of power that was released."**_

"No shit they would. And I reacted on instinct and basically jumped right into their home base to make things worse. If I'm unlucky I'm gonna be in big trouble." Soren muttered, standing straight, "So, wanna at least go and say hi?"

" _ **Eh, why not. There's a chance someone is already on their way as we speak."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren nodding and moving into the trees, though his pace was a steady walk.

"True… but not like I'm here for a fight… if they start it, I'm ending it." Soren stated, bringing up his phone for a school map, "Going by this… I'm pretty close to the old school building…"

"Found you!"

Soren blinked and then, with a precise reaction on instinct and through the sound of the air being cut by a blade, whipped his left arm behind his head and caught the incoming weapon with two fingers.

"It's pretty rude to attack someone when they're just trying to find their way around y'know?" Soren sighed, glancing back to see who'd attacked, the attacker being a blonde young man with the "princely" kind of look, currently wearing the school's male uniform and keeping a firm gaze on Soren despite the fact his sword was currently caught by the demi-dragon's fingers.

"Really? Because I don't think it's why you're here!" The swordsman replied, sliding his sword free and going for another strike, Soren catching the blade again after turning, his expression blank as he stared at the opposing swordsman.

"See? This is why I don't like Devils… you guys are all too gung ho about things." Soren sighed, twisting his wrist and breaking the sword in two like it was a twig, the swordsman skidding back, Soren overlooking the shard of the sword still in his hand, "Hmm, created by magic… or is it something else?"

The swordsman didn't answer, simply reforming the sword and attacking again, Soren humming as he dodged the slashes with ease, soon realizing they were in fact moving faster than base speed.

"A Sacred Gear user… and judging by the speed we're moving at, I'd say a Knight as well. But… speed isn't enough!" Soren dodged another slash and purposefully leaned back further than he should have to dodge, landing on his hands and spinning around to sweep the Knight's legs out from under him before spinning around once more and delivering an upwards kick that knocked the Knight upwards, the sword user managing to flip in the air and land, though stumbling a bit, Soren flipping back onto his feet and sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Damn, this guy is tougher than he looks. Koneko, now!" The Knight shouted, Soren humming as he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"On it. Eh!"

Soren lifted an arm to block, catching an incoming punch with his forearm, the air whipping around for a moment at the impact, Soren blinking to see the one who'd attacked him was a small, white haired girl, Soren keeping up his guard as he blocked her flurry of punches and kicks.

"Not as fast, but hits hard enough to create shockwaves in the air… which means she's a Rook." Soren stopped blocking and dodged the next punch, grabbing the girl's arm and flipping her over, throwing her right into the Knight as he came charging in, the two hitting the ground, Soren sighing, "Now maybe we can talk peacefully about things? I'm honestly not here to fight. If you'll believe that."

"Sorry, but we're not taking chances!" The Knight retorted, the Rook jumping away as he took his sword and stabbed it into the ground, a myriad of different blades bursting from the ground towards Soren, the demi-dragon wordlessly drawing Balmung out of the magic circle and whipping it out of its sheathe, releasing a wave of twilight energy that ripped through the incoming blades, the Knight and Rook jumping away from the blast before it faded away. Soren spun Balmung onto his shoulder, the blade gleaming golden in the sunlight of mid-day.

"So, a Sacred Gear that can make all sorts of swords eh? A Sword Birth user then." Soren hummed, and the Knight's eyes shifted into an enraged glare the moment he spotted Balmung resting on Soren's shoulders, rushing in at full speed, Soren blocking the blade with a near casual move of his own sword, "That's quite the snarl you've got on."

"Shut up, holy sword user! Who the hell are you? Are you with the church?!" The Knight snapped, Soren's look shifting to minor annoyance for a moment.

"Do I look like a Church Exorcist? Please, don't lump me together with those guys." Soren warned, pushing the other sword user back, holding his blade steady as he aimed it at the Knight, "I'm not here to fight, but I will if I have to."

"Yuuto-senpai, that sword is strong, be careful." The Rook cautioned, the Knight merely letting out a growl as his sword turned black.

"I'll just snuff out that things light! Holy Eraser!" The Knight shouted, Soren delivering his own strike with a wide swing to cause a parry, the Knight's sword simply being cut in twain and its shadows dissipating, Soren then carrying his momentum from the swing to deliver a round house kick to the Knight, knocking him into a tree, the Rook dashing forward to deliver a punch, Soren catching the small first with his open hand, sheathing Balmung as he did.

"Like I said, I'll fight back if I have to, but I'm not here for a fight!" Soren threw the Rook back, and as she skidded away, the Knight came at him again with two swords, Soren catching both bare handed, "You're persistent, I like that."

"I'll get up as many times as I have too if it means beating a holy sword user like you." The Knight growled, Soren sighing as he broke the Knight's swords and swung another kick at the young man, nailing him right in the chest.

"And yet you and your small friend have no clue who the hell I am. Let me guess though, your boss senses danger and sent you two out to see what it was and fight, right? Well, go back and tell him or her I'd like to have a chat with them." Soren's cocky tone didn't really help matters, and he knew it, and especially not the fact he'd been fighting back as well.

"Like hell we'd… let you get to our master!" The Knight snapped, Soren sighing and finishing the motion of his kick, launching the Knight at the Rook.

"This is not going well at all." Soren complained, his hands back in his pockets.

"Sorry I'm late you two! The president was just keeping me in the wings as we watched."

Soren looked up along with the other two to the source of the voice, having come from a girl who definitely appeared to be a bit older than the Knight, hovering above the clearing with obvious Devil wings out, all in all, Soren noting the matched the description of a perfect Japanese beauty. Not that it was something he cared for.

"A third one… and considering you were in the wings, let me guess, you're the Queen, aren't you?" Soren asked, the Queen chuckling.

"Why yes, I am. You must be pretty knowledgeable about Devils to know that. Who _are_ you?" The girl asked, Soren sighing.

"I would've explained that if the Knight and Rook would've stopped attacking."

"Really? Well, sorry, but our master got a little peeved after you hurt our Knight. Sorry about this, but you're gonna have to go!" The Queen then cast a hand down, lightning flickering in the air before crashing down on Soren seemingly before he could react, though one could see a brief glimpse of _something_ shoot up as it crashed down, smoke rising from the impact zone, the Queen landing. "Shame, he was rather cute."

"Nice shot, Akeno-senpai." The Rook nodded, the Knight just looking angry, the Queen chuckling at the praise from her junior.

"Geez, if I'd known that was gonna be a lightning attack I wouldn't have bothered with the ice dome… still, props for blowing it away."

The three then gasped as Soren's voice was heard, the smoke clearing to show that he was standing unscathed, dusting off his shoulders, a ring of fractured ice on the ground around him, Soren stepping over it and pocketing his hands once more.

"Wouldn't have bothered? Are you saying my attack wouldn't have bothered you that much?" The Queen asked, Soren nodding as he popped his neck.

"As a fellow lightning user, yes, it wouldn't have." Soren stated, his tone of voice becoming audibly annoyed, "But, _again,_ I'm not here for a fight, so can we just _stop?"_

"When we have no idea who you are? For all we know you could be here to hunt us down." The Knight snapped, "Why else do you have a holy sword?!"

"Uh, because I just _do,_ that's why I have one. True the thing is useful for quickly taking down Strays and the like because of that… but otherwise, it's a good weapon to use alongside my powers." Soren replied, turning a finger in his ear, "Now, since the Queen is here, mind if I talk to your boss? I have no ill intent, promise."

Soren then felt a surge in the air, jumping back when a black and red swathe of energy crashed down where he was before, Soren skidding to a quick stop as remnants of the blast drifted off.

"Don't think I'd let you simply sit down and take after harming one of my precious servants! A slight on them is a slight to me!"

The dust cleared to reveal a new figure standing before the other three, a striking crimson haired girl whose hand stood outstretched, her blue eyes glaring into Soren, who stood even as the girl let her aura rush out to try and show dominance.

"So, intel was right… Gremory really does have a stake here in this town." Soren muttered rubbing the back of his head, "Good grief… running into someone who made my Gear resonate really made this day so much harder to manage. And all I planned to do was check the school out. Tch, this is the worst."

"Well, whatever reason you're here, for harming my servant, you'll be wiped from the face of this earth!" The Gremory girl snapped, releasing another blast of the dark power, Soren simply raising his right hand and blocking the blast with his bare hand, the air whipping around him before he forced the energy to disperse by closing his hand, the only sign of any sort of damage being that his sleeve was singed and shorter than before, Soren showing particular annoyance at that.

"Geez… again, this is why I don't like Devils. The whole lot of you jump to conclusions faster than any other race. If someone who even _looks_ like an enemy shows up, you guys make the first move like that if you feel like you have to. God, can't you guys stop and listen for five minutes? I'm getting bored with this damn routine that's started. Seriously, so bothersome." Soren grumbled, sounding downright _annoyed_ as he scratched the back of his head, an eye closed as he spoke.

"How dare you act like we're little more than an annoyance! Who _are_ you!" The red head snapped, gasping when Soren appeared in front of her within a blink, the other three preparing to attack.

"Like I've been trying to say, I'd get to that if only you'd stop attacking me! Bahamut? Should I?" Soren hummed, jumping back when Rias tried to blast him point black, his aura starting to flare up around him, a vivid red aura edged in drifting silver and blue, a shimmer showing at his back.

" _ **I say do it… show them what happens when the Black Dragon Emperor roars."**_ Bahamut stated, sounding rather bored, Soren nodding.

"Right… Ruina Draco." Soren murmured, and in a burst of red, bursting into form on his back were six wings formed of black armor, the angular frames glowing with red lines all across them, red light flickering at their bases as the wings adjusted like Soren was stretching them out, and the air itself felt like it was starting to freeze over, the temperature dropping dramatically and seemingly crackling with electricity, his aura also lending this powerful feeling of dread and dominance, enough to make the Gremory Devils shudder to their bones, even as the feeling in the air and in them faded as Soren's aura retreated to the wings, which closed down from their extended form to fit nicely over his back before slowly fading away into red. "So, I think I made my point."

"You're not human… are you." Rias muttered, still shaken up by the oppressive wave that had just washed over her, _"That kind of power… this boy is different…"_

"Half right. The correct term for what I am is demi-dragon. Body of a dragon, soul of a human. And I think the Sacred Gear is enough of a clue as to which dragon has taken up residence inside of me." Soren stuck a thumb at his back, stabbing the sheathed Balmung into the ground and leaning on its cross guard.

"The Black Dragon of Apocalypse… you're the Black Dragon Emperor." The Queen stated, Soren nodding.

"Ring a ding ding, we have a winner!" Soren chirped, "Now as for why I'm _here,_ I was just gonna scout out the school I'm gonna be attending starting tomorrow, but to my ever-terrible luck, I ran into someone who caused my Dragon Gear to react, not saying who, covert intel, and it kind of overrode my power suppression."

"Koneko, Yuuto, you two can go rest up. _Especially_ you, Yuuto." The red head commanded, the Knight nodding before following the Rook. "So, you just so _happened_ to end up in this town without some objective? I find that hard to believe. You're a dragon and wield a holy weapon… either you're a freelancer with an agenda, or work with some third party faction we don't know of."

"Damn, she's good." Soren hummed, the red head actually looking _surprised_ he wasn't denying her claims, "Well, I'm _technically_ a freelancer, while also _technically_ a member of a particularly large and global spanning human organization I'm sure a Gremory has no damn clue even so much as exists. No point in denying things now that you've gone and found me. Now, as for my name, I am Soren Siegreich, and my partner is, of course, the Black Dragon Bahamut."

" _ **A pleasure to meet a Gremory. The Power of Destruction is interesting. Can't**_ **wait** _ **to fight you again when you're stronger."**_ Bahamut chuckled, Soren sighing.

"He's a little on the fight happy side." Soren hand waved.

"You're being awfully casual about this." The Gremory girl muttered, her Queen eyeing her.

"Oh come now Rias, he introduced us, even _if_ we did kind of try to kill him. At least return the courtesy." The Queen stated.

"Fine. My name is Rias, and as you know, for some reason, I'm a Gremory, and this here is my Queen… which you, also, guessed." Rias introduced, looking back at Soren with an expression that was both miffed and bewildered by his casual expression, as the prideful girl still felt rather insulted her attack didn't do much more than burn his clothes a bit.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you." Akeno took a short bow, "And as for the other two, the Knight is Yuuto Kiba, and the cute little girl is Koneko Toujou. Sorry about the whole fighting you thing, it's just that Rias here can be a little protective."

"Noted." Soren hummed, picking his sword up and dropping it back into a magic circle. "Now as for if I have a particular goal while I'm here, well, yeah, but not like I'm gonna share that bit of information. No grudge, promise, but I assume a Gremory can understand someone wanting to keep their secrets."

"Considering you're in _my_ territory, excuse me for trying to keep it that way." Rias retorted, Soren shrugging as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Not like I'm here for territory, please, I couldn't give a damn. Hell, I'm curious why some small city like this is where you're making a stomping ground. Wouldn't it be more productive to be in a more, I dunno, _bustling_ part of the country? Then again I'm pretty sure you're just going to say something like "Where I operate is my business, just like why you're here is yours." Or something like that." Soren hand waved it off, Rias' eye twitching.

"He beat me to it… I can't believe he beat me to it." Rias muttered, Akeno letting out a slightly amused chuckle before falling silent when her superior shot a look her way, "Well then, Siegreich, it seems you and I are at an impasse. You're keeping your reasons for infringing on my territory secret, and I refuse to sit with the idea you'll be around."

"Look it's not like I'm here to uproot you or anything alright? All I care about is watching the progression of events and making sure things don't go to shit for this town and the humans in it. It is, however, kind of my job to stick my nose in places where they don't belong, so you and whoever the hell is standing behind me with a prepped magic circle will be hearing from me quite a bit." Soren then looked behind him, spotting to more girls, one a bit short with bob cut black hair and glasses, her eyes a piercing violet, and the other a decently taller girl with a naginata also wearing glasses and with sharper eyes.

"You noticed?" The shorter girl hummed.

"Well yeah, I could feel your eyes drilling holes in my skull." Soren snarked, Rias feeling the strange urge to sigh at his snark as well.

"Are you intent on making enemies or something?" Rias asked, Soren shrugging, "You can hold off Souna, he's not a threat… at least, I don't _think_ he is… sure gave my Peerage a run for their money."

"Oh please, the only one I hit was the Knight and I barely left a bruise." Soren retorted.

"That's exactly my point, you fought them off far _too_ easily. Forgive me for being cautious of an unknown with power like yours." Rias returned the comment with her own harsh snark, Soren actually giving an amused smirk at her biting words.

"So someone who isn't supposed to be a threat yet soundly beat your peerage? Sounds like a threat to me." Souna hummed, adjusting her glasses.

"I mean in the sense that he isn't here to cause trouble… I think. I really don't know what to think of him." Rias grumbled, looking dead at Soren, who was now leaning against a tree. "He's apparently with some human organization or something… but he's not a Church Exorcist, so I don't know where to go from there."

"What, there's _more_ human groups than the Church? I find that hard to believe." Souna stated.

"I'm standing right here as living proof if you want me to give _that_ long explanation." Soren quipped, tugging on his burnt sleeve. "But, considering I feel this chat will not have any purpose for me, and I need to keep going around the town to look around."

Soren started walking off and gave a wave as he did, the two girls standing near another giving similar gasps, but Rias more surprised with Souna seemed miffed, but even then, Soren was gone before they could even make a comment.

" _ **Well, you got out of there fast."**_ Bahamut commented after Soren had made it back to the streets, the silver haired teen humming, still tugging on the singed sleeve, _**"That is REALLY bothering you isn't it?"**_

"It's bothersome. I'll probably stop caring after a bit though, won't matter really." Soren stated, shrugging and pocketing his hands, "Still, looks like I was right about the covert thing going up in smoke."

" _ **Well that's not precisely what you said but more or less."**_ Bahamut just made a grumble noise like he himself had shrugged.

"Don't start bringing up the semantics of it." Soren muttered, rubbing the back of his head again.

"Uwawawah! LOOK OUT!"

"Eh?" Soren only had time to raise a brow before he felt something impact with him, his head hitting the sidewalk before he blacked out… yet at the same time he didn't lose consciousness either, and easily noted his face was now pressed into _something_ soft. "What?"

" _ **Uh… not to state the obvious, but something is off."**_ Bahamut noted.

" _No shit Sherlock."_ Soren though in response, _"Can we cover the fact that someone is ON TOP OF ME?!"_

" _ **I was getting to that! I'm talking about the feeling… and no it's not what's pressed into your face right now… pretty sure it may be boobs."**_ Bahamut hummed, Soren's look becoming cross, _**"Hey hey, chill! I don't think that Hyoudo kid is the only dragon around… I'm getting another feeling of one… which happens to be whoever is on top of you right now."**_

" _Oh because THAT helps me SOOO much!"_ Soren complained, letting out a sigh, "Uhm… whoever happens to be on top of me… I'm kind of pinned, could you please move?"

"KYA! I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Whoever was on top of Soren shot off and retreated back, Soren sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where it was now a dull, sore pain, one eye open to see who had crashed into him.

Said subject was a girl no doubt his age, wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform but with an added navy blue jacket with a symbol Soren found oddly familiar on the breast of it, her features pale and with a royal, elegant air to them, her eyes and hair the same deep navy blue shade, her hair something of a mess and reaching to her waist, while Soren's attention was drawn to the fact her eyes were the same draconic type as his, and as for her build, her uniform didn't do much to not flatter a decent body with slender limbs and build, almost like she was an elegant doll.

"Something's familiar about this girl…" Soren grumbled, also making the note that like himself, the girl looked decidedly foreign, likely an exchange student at the academy as he guessed, though again, her draconic eyes held his attention.

" _ **I feel the same… hell, she LOOKS familiar to me, and considering how old I am, that's saying something."**_ Bahamut stated, forgetting for a moment to keep his voice inside of Soren's head, _**"Whoops."**_

"W-Wait… that other voice… do you have a dragon too?!" The girl asked, Soren blinking before looking to the side.

"Uhhh… no… you're just hearing things?" Soren posing it as a question didn't help, the girl simply giving a pouty expression.

"Don't like so obviously! I know what I heard, I'm not crazy!" The girl snapped, shooting to her feet, Soren's look as neutral as ever even as she glared at him, and then her look shifted to a bit of surprise, "Wait a minute, that coat… are you with the Association Knight's?"

"EHHH?! Wait wait, you _know_ about us?!" Soren yelped.

"Well… kind of. Agh, let me introduce myself first. My name is Lucina Faustus and I'm from England. My family supports the Association as it happens to be. So, can I ask for your name, Mr. Knight?"

"Soren… Soren Siegreich." Soren answered after giving a small sigh, and as he said his name, Lucina's eyes began to widen slowly.

"You're him… you're the Black Dragon Emperor!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhh geeez this took a while to get down, but so very, very worth it. I have plans among plans laid out for this fic with what shall come forth for Soren and company. PLENTY of ideas… both of normal and ero. Hehehehe. Leave a review if you liked it, and see you guys next time!**


	3. Life 2

Freelance DxD

 **Life 2: Holy Dragon**

 _I didn't really expect much when Mom and Dad sent me off to that small town. Really, all I knew was that it was a good school to go to, even if it meant going out of the country just to go there. But then there's how the town was a surprising hotspot for supernatural activity._

 _The Supernatural world is something I've known about since I was born, what with my parents being one of many families and organizations supporting the Association, which I honestly don't know much about other than it being some underground organization that functions as a safe haven for supernaturally empowered humans and half-breeds._

 _For a time, I just considered myself normal… but that changed seven years ago. I'd always had imaginary friends when I was younger, played with dolls all of the time, gave them voices and personalities so I'd have someone to talk to… but then one day, something else spoke back, a voice I didn't imagine and one that wasn't my parents, the butler, or the maids. A voice that rang inside of my head._

 _That was when I learned I was different, of the dragon who lived inside of me. Naga, the Holy Chaos Dragon. I didn't really have much in the way of abilities, in fact my Sacred Gear is still rather infantile as it is… but Naga always told me that someday, I'd meet someone who could help me grow stronger. I started thinking, perhaps I would find that person in Kuoh town._

 _But… well, I never expected that person to be someone who I knew about through reputation alone…_

* * *

It was a throbbing jolt in Lucina's back that made her hairs stand on end that caught her attention, not long after she'd bid her new classmates goodbye from the change in directions either, causing the navy haired girl to turn back in the direction of the school.

"What was that?" Lucina murmured, still feeling that throbbing at her back.

" _ **A resonance pulse? Odd… that wouldn't happen unless…"**_ A voice rang within Lucina's head, clear, melodic, and sounding almost her age, but with a wisdom to it that told of years more experience, _**"We should go check it out… whatever it is, it made you Sacred Gear resonate… it has to be someone strong in that case."**_

"Should we check it out? I mean, if it's someone strong… what do you think, Naga?" Lucina asked, the voice humming.

" _ **I think we'll be fine. There's something familiar about the larger pulse… even if it just faded. Start heading back!"**_ Naga stated, Lucina nodding and starting off at a trot, following the path back, though when she neared a point to where she still knew she had quite some ways to go before reaching the school, she was stopped by a sudden shudder hitting hear, feeling the air grow colder and electrified at the same time… but somewhere deep down, she also sensed something warm within it, but the feeling was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"What the heck was _that?!"_ Lucina yelped, blinking as she was still frozen in place.

" _ **No way… I**_ **know** _ **that aura! Lucina, hurry!"**_ Naga insisted, Lucina nodding and hurrying along, picking up her pace to a run, and as she got closer to the school wall, she yelped as she spotted someone, but was moving too fast to see who it was.

"Waiawa! LOOK OUT!"

Lucina yelped as she crashed into the individual, failing to break in time to stop herself from plowing into them full on, a tumble following things, Lucina letting out a small groan of pain as she recollected herself, freezing in place when she felt whoever she'd crashed into beneath her, their face now pressed into her chest, at which her face quickly became red.

" _ **Lucina, don't freak out!"**_ Naga shouted, Lucina biting her lip.

" _How can I not freak out right now?! I just ran into someone and now their face is shoved into my chest! I think now I an appropriate time to freak out!"_ Lucina thought, Naga sighing.

" _ **I know, I know. But hear me out… whoever you hit has that aura I recognized! I can feel it even if it's repressed since you and whoever it is are currently touching."**_ Naga stated, Lucina raising a brow.

" _Really? Then… any idea who it is?"_ Lucina asked, then hearing the person below her clear their throat, _"A boy?! I LANDED ON A BOY?! OH NOOOOO!"_

"Uhm… whoever happens to be on top of me… I'm kind of pinned, could you please move?"

"KYA! I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Lucina shot back, the person who was under her sitting up, said person of course being Soren (not that Lucina knew who he was), the silver haired young man rubbing the back of his head, Lucina's eyes widening as his open, blood ruby eye trailed over to her.

"Something's familiar about this girl…" Soren grumbled, Lucina noting he was looking her over, though his eyes then went back to being locked on hers, and Lucina noted the fact his pupils were cat like slits… or, more fittingly as she pieced together, dragon-like.

" _ **I feel the same… hell, she LOOKS familiar to me, and considering how old I am, that's saying something."**_ Bahamut stated, forgetting for a moment to keep his voice inside of Soren's head, _**"Whoops."**_

"W-Wait… that other voice… do you have a dragon too?!" Lucina gasped, Naga humming in amusement to herself, Soren blinking before looking to the side and back.

"Uhhh… no… you're just hearing things?" Soren posing it as a question didn't help, Lucina pouting and Naga keeping in a laugh.

"Don't lie so obviously! I know what I heard, I'm not crazy!" Lucina shot to her feet, looking Soren over as he stood, his expression stoic as ever, Lucina's look changing when she recognized his black coat, "Wait a minute, that coat… are you with the Association Knight's?"

"EHHH?! Wait, you _know_ about us?!" Soren yelped.

"Well… kind of. Agh, let me introduce myself first. My name is Lucina Faustus and I'm from England. My family supports the Association as it happens to be. So, can I ask for your name, Mr. Knight?"

"Soren… Soren Siegreich." Soren answered after giving a small sigh, and as he said his name, Lucina's eyes began to widen slowly.

"You're him… you're the Black Apocalypse Dragon Emperor!" Lucina gasped, Soren raising a brow.

"Wait so you _know_ who I am?" Soren asked, pointing at himself and giving a bewildered look, Lucina nodding.

"Of course! Anyone within the right mind who knows about the Association knows who you are! I mean, I don't know much about the group myself despite my parents being a big part of it… but _of course_ I know who you are! You're Commander Artoria Ashworth's adopted son and protégé, vessel to the hmmmppphhh!" Lucina was silenced when Soren darted over and slammed a hand over her mouth, the red eyed boy looking around.

"Will you _not_ shout about who I am out in the open?! Sure the Devils here don't know jack about the Association and kind of know who I am but who _knows_ who could be listening?!" Soren hissed, "Look, if we wanna talk, we'll go to my place, got it?! But we _are not_ discussing who I am and who my relations are too out in the open! Much less where someone can listen in, am I clear?!"

Lucina simply nodded as Soren's eyes bore into hers, the young man sighing and stepping back, Lucina dwelling on the gentle brush that had happened as a result, Soren pocketing his hands.

"Alright then, follow me, and keep your mouth shut until we're there, okay?" Soren muttered, Lucina nodding, and as she started following Soren, she also began processing the situation.

" _Wait… I'm alone with him and… we're… we're going to his house… I'm gonna be_ along _with a_ boy _in his_ house?! _Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! NAGA WHAT DO I DOOO?!"_ Lucina thought, her face a deep scarlet shade as she kept thinking on the subject.

" _ **Just stay calm Lucina. Considering who this guy is, you shouldn't have a thing to worry about alright? Besides, I need to have a**_ **looong** _ **chat with that dragon of his as it stands."**_ Naga stated, Lucina raising a brow at the dragon's comment.

"Hey! How long are you gonna lag behind? I'll leave you behind if you keep falling behind!"

Lucina then finally noticed there was a sizable gap between her and Soren, the girl yelping.

"Sorry sorry sorry! I just zoned out for a moment there!"

"You apologize too much."

"Huh, for some reason I was expecting something… different…" Lucina cocked a brow as she looked at the very simple house as Soren opened the gate, the young man sighing.

"Not like I need some big fancy place if I'm living alone now do I? Besides, I'm almost eighteen, it's better if I'm living alone anyway." Soren stated, Lucina blinking as he opened the main door and looked back at her, "Well?"

"EH?! Y-You're letting me in first?!" Lucina yelped.

"Well yeah… it's kind of the polite thing to do isn't it?" Soren asked, Lucina chuckling nervously.

"Right right! Of course it is! Hahahaha… how silly of me. Well then, thank you." Lucina bowed her head for a moment before entering, looking around the home as she took off her shoes and looked around at the living room, "Wow… this is nice."

"Yeah thank the sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen that is my info broker for that." Soren nonchalantly stated, taking off his coat and sitting down, using magic to fix the charred sleeve, a dull silver light at his hand, "Well? You gonna take a seat or stand there wide eyed like you've never seen a common person's living room before?"

"O-Of course!" Lucina snapped, taking a seat on the couch, Soren simply levitating his coat onto the coat rack, sitting up and leaning on a hand as Lucina's eyes darted around, the girl nervously crimping the edge of her skirt again and again.

"You don't need to be so nervous. Not like I'm gonna do anything to you, geez." Soren murmured, Lucina yelping, her face reddening once more.

"S-Sorry! It's just… I've never actually been… a-alone in a boy's house before… much less actually been _around_ boys that much in my life. Ehehehe… I can't help but feel a little nervous." Lucina admitted, Soren humming as he laid down on the arm of the sofa.

"The sheltered type eh? What did you say your name was again?" Soren asked.

"Lucina Faustus. My family is a big supporting group for the Association." Lucina clarified, Soren shooting upright.

"You're _their_ daughter?! The hell are you doing here in Japan?!" Soren snapped.

" _So he does know about my family…"_ Lucina thought, "Well, you see, that has to do with the school in this area actually. My mom and dad decided it would be a good experience for me and all… so they sent me here… that and… supernatural reasons."

" _ **If this is about being a dragon we know. I kind of informed Soren."**_ Bahamut stated, Lucina yelping when the dragon's booming voice reverberated in the room, _**"By the way, I'm…"**_

" _ **Oh she**_ **already** _ **knows who you are Bahamut. What, that fight happy head of yours just get dumber over the past couple of millennia?"**_ Naga jokingly snickered, Bahamut actually _yelping_ to hear the female dragon, much to the confusion of the two teenagers.

" _ **N-Naga?! You're this girl's dragon?!"**_ Bahamut yelped.

"Why the hell do you sound like you just found out your wife knows you cheated on her?" Soren grumbled.

" _ **CUT WITH THE SNARK!"**_ Bahamut snapped, Soren shrugging.

" _ **Hahaha! Wow, I like the boy already. And to clarify young man, the reason that black scaled moron is acting like that is because by dragon standards I**_ **am** _ **his wife. Mate, to be precise…. Or at least I**_ **was** _ **until the moron got himself and the other Fell Dragon sealed away."**_ Naga clarified.

"Fell Dragon?" Soren muttered, "The fuck is that?"

" _ **Shit, I never did explain that to you did I?"**_ Bahamut murmured.

"Wait wait… Naga you said mate… as in… you and Bahamut were like… a couple or something?" Lucina asked.

" _ **Luci, yes… but again, think about what the term "mates" usually means. Sure we could take on human forms but we**_ **are** _ **dragons… think of it in animal terms. When animals have a mate, what does that usually mean?"**_ Naga asked, Lucina having a hand on her chin, the girl genuinely mulling over the answer, Soren sighing.

"It means they had sex." Soren bluntly stated, Lucina's face becoming red in seconds after that blunt comment.

"How can you be so calm about something like that?!" Lucina yelped.

"Because A. I'm not a virgin myself, and B. It's not like sex is something to feel bad or be ashamed about. Western culture, for some reason I will never fucking understand, is scared of sex and sexuality in general… as said, the reason is one I don't know. But it's seriously not that big of a deal. It's either to have children, an expression of love, or a show of trust between two people. Simple as that. Of course that's if things go _well_ and aren't… y'know what, _not_ gonna go there." Soren held up a hand and stopped himself, Lucina's face crimson as she processed those thoughts and just how _casual_ Soren was about such a topic. "Now, back on the topic at hand here, you're another demi-dragon right?"

"Heh? What does that mean?" Lucina asked, Soren hanging his head.

" _ **A demi-dragon is someone like you and the kid. Your body is the resilient, powerful immortal body of a dragon, while your soul and heart remain human. It's a usual occurrence for those born with Dragon Gears once the Gear develops, if they aren't already effected by the supernatural world in some way, such as half-breeds."**_ Bahamut explained, Lucina's face losing the previous red as she got to dwell on something less embarrassing, and she looked at her hand as she dwelled on it.

"An ageless… immortal body?" Lucina murmured.

" _ **Well, you can still be killed of course, even us dragons have weaknesses, though our souls are so strong they typically live on in some way, sometimes until our body can regenerate on its own, which takes a**_ **very** _ **long time, or there's the case of Bahamut and I, we are sealed and reborn bound to a human."**_ Naga added, Lucina humming.

"Interesting… oh yeah, uhm, when I was saying what I knew… is it true? That Artoria Ashworth is really your mother and that you can use the Balmung, the same sword used by the ancient her Siegfried?" Lucina asked, Soren nodding, even bringing out the mentioned sword, Lucina's eyes gleaming.

"Yeup. Artoria has raised me for the past seven years of my life, as long as I can remember really… and as for _that_ little tidbit…" Soren then stood and started undoing his shirt, Lucina covering her eyes put peeking through, then seeing that Soren's back was turned to her, and between his shoulder blades was a black mark shaped like either a leaf for a crown, it was hard for the girl to tell, though Soren quickly hid it again and sat back down, "That mark on my back is a mark of those who bear the blood of Siegfried. I can use Balmung because of the fact Siegfried is my ancestor, in fact, I've inherited a lot of his abilities. _Of course though,_ the Association has been keeping his armor under lockdown in their vault of ancient relics so I haven't been able to get my hands on it… not like I could wear it considering I'm a 5'10 twig."

"O-Oh… y-yeah… r-right." Lucina murmured, her face red, _"He's slender, but fit at the same time, and his shoulders are so broad… GAGH! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS?!"_

"So, you _also_ said you don't know much about the Association itself, right?" Soren asked, Lucina nodding.

"I do know the basics… the Association is a gathering of human organizations and groups dedicated to the supernatural side of humanity, a group dedicated to trying to increase our stake in the supernatural world, where humans are relatively given the shortest straw." Lucina stated, Soren nodding.

"Exactly, that's basically the short of it." Soren stated, leaning on Balmung's cross guard, "The Association is supported by big families like yours, typically those heavily associated with the supernatural in general, and is made up of multiple groups, though three are the most prominent. The Knights, the Magi, and the Scholars. Of course some of the names are unofficial because the leaders of each group are so damn wacky and out there they can't even settle on a proper name, so we just tend to refer to each group with those names."

Lucina was now listening with rapt attention, nodding along to what Soren was explaining, simply waiting for him to continue on, Soren letting out a small breath.

"The Knights, which I'm _technically_ a part of, are also split into two groups, Holy and Dark, again, unofficial names. It's based on aptitude when it comes to using holy and demonic swords. The Magi, well, pretty obvious, that group is run by the spell casters and other relatively magical inclined people, usually half-bloods, and they're considered the main heads of the Association itself, the Knights coming second after them. The Scholars aren't really a main group so much as a collective of the people dedicated to gathering and sealing ancient artifacts to keep them out of the hands of those who'd misuse them, like the Armor of Siegfried and one of the seven shards of Excalibur, as examples. They're also experts at finding and identifying potential Sacred Gear users and what type of Gear they have, in fact, that's why I'm here." She explained, Lucina nodding.

"So you came to this town because of a Sacred Gear user? Who is it?" Lucina asked, Soren sighing.

"A guy by the name of Issei Hyoudo. It was speculated he has a Dragon Gear, and today, before I had a run in with the local Devils, I managed to confirm that much. Hell, Bahamut hopes he's the other Heavenly Dragon that has yet to reveal himself." Soren explained.

" _ **Yeup! That white ass Albion's shown his face, and I'm waiting for Ddraig to show up as well. Those two troublemakers are the reason me and the other Fell Dragon got sealed in the first place!"**_ Bahamut stated, Naga sighing.

" _ **Only because you got involved with the fighting you idiot! If you'd just left the two alone, you wouldn't have gotten caught in the Three Biblical Factions plan to seal them."**_ Naga retorted, Bahamut muttering but otherwise not denying the claim.

"Well otherwise that's the general gist of it… as for me myself…" Soren then pulled out the Knight's badge, "I'm technically one of the Knights, though by actual rank I'm a Freelancer. Hence why I'm actually on this job now. The Execs typically send Freelancers like me off for missions like this as it is."

"Wait… does that mean they consider you expendable?!" Lucina gasped, Bahamut cackling in amusement.

" _ **Kahahaha! Far from it girly! Artoria would be up the execs asses with her lance faster than she could call its name if those old farts ever considered using Soren as an expendable resource. Nah, we're here because of a fledgling Dragon Gear in the area. Soren already said the guy's name. Issei Hyoudo."**_ Bahamut stated, and Lucina finally realized the name _had_ been said earlier, her look becoming cross.

" _That_ pervert?! Why the heck would someone like him have a Dragon Gear?!" Lucina yelped.

"You know him?" Soren asked, Lucina giving a sigh as she nodded.

"Sadly yes, I'm in the same class as him and as pals. They're known in Kuoh Academy as the Perverted Trio. It's an at the least bi-daily occurrence to see one club or another chasing them around campus. Now whether it's the fault of his two pals or Issei himself, I don't know, but they're always getting caught at some point." Lucina explained, sounding particularly bitter about the idea, "And yet a guy like _that_ has a Dragon Gear? That's absurd!"

"Welcome to the supernatural world, where absurdity is the name of the game and the strongest beings alive are capable of decimating countries big or small with the flick of a finger, and the top of the roster being outright dimensional hopping planet busters." Soren clicked his tongue, laying down on the couch and putting his arms behind his head, his comment somewhere between snarky and genuinely stating a fact.

"Are you… are you being serious right now or just being sarcastic again?" Lucina asked.

"Somewhere in between." Soren stated, flipping a hand casually, "Now as for _your_ Sacred Gear… what is it?"

"Eh? You wanna see it?" Lucina got a sigh in response, Soren simply nodding to answer, "Right… of course. Okay…" Lucina stood up and let out a breath, a glow showing at her back. "Rhapsody of Requiem."

The glow then shifted into dark blue armor plating on the girls back, the plating opening up into a wing like frame, Soren yelping and shooting up when white fire shot from the frame and formed full wings, Soren then taking a moment to look at the sight.

"They look like angel wings…" Soren observed, Lucina's Gear vanishing as she heard that comment, the girl's face getting red once more.

"R-Really? I-I don't think it's anything special really… I mean, I don't even know what my Gear _does_ much less know what kind of powers it gives me." Lucina stated, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm lame, I know…"

"Figuring out what your Gear does is actually a core part of learning how to use it properly and growing, not to mention developing the Gear itself. Especially since you have a Dragon Gear, which are considered the most adaptable type of Sacred Gear." Soren stated, flicking his sleeve to check his watch and letting out a breath, "And I did not realize how late it's getting, I need to go and stock up on food before it gets too dark."

"Ehh?! What time is i-CRAP!" Lucina yelped when she looked at Soren's watch, "Uwawawawa… I need to hurry back to my apartment… uhm, can we talk tomorrow at school? You're going there right?"

"Well yeah, it's part of my cover after all… my now _blown_ cover as it may be." Soren murmured.

"Right… well then, the roof! We'll talk on the roof, and uhm, thank you for telling me all of this!" Lucina bowed her head before darting out, vaulting over the couch, Soren not even blinking at the gratuitous look of her undergarments he got as she passed, simple letting out a breath.

"Interesting girl. So, about Naga…" Soren hummed, Bahamut sighing.

" _ **Do I really have to explain myself?"**_ Bahamut lamented, Soren nodding as he stood up. _**"Hagh… this is gonna be a long evening."**_

* * *

"So, a senior class huh? Well, not surprised considering I'll be eighteen soon… still, not really gonna be able to keep an eye on Hyoudo this way." Soren let out a sigh as he walked down the halls, following the map of the building to find his class, now dressed in the Academy uniform rather than his normal clothes, a black shirt showing underneath the open blazer and short sleeved white school shirt.

" _ **Hey I say take what you can get. The Faustus girl did say they're known around the school, so maybe you can ask around a bit, find something out."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren simply shrugging and adjusting the school bag he'd bought just the other night during his shopping spree for supplies.

"Guess that's what I'll have to do for now, not many other options since I'm trying not to stir up more trouble than I have to." Soren sighed, pocketing his map once he reached the door to the classroom, knocking on it and listening to the teacher's voice through the wall.

"Oh, that's right. Class, we're going to be getting a new student, a transfer student from England! Please, come on in!"

"All or nothing now." Soren murmured, opening the door and stepping into the classroom, being met by awes and squeals from a majority of the girls, and gasps of shock from the guys as he turned at the podium, scanning over the class, and the Soren's amusement, Rias and Akeno happened to be in the classroom, the read headed devil in particular shooting Soren a nasty glare, which he returned with a simple smirk.

"All right, this is Siegreich Soren, and as I said, he's transferring into this class from England. Is there anything you need to know?" The teacher asked, Soren shaking his head.

"Nope. I can manage myself, but, I'll ask if I need help, thank you." Soren politely replied, the class showing surprise at his impeccably spoken Japanese, though Rias just looked straight annoyed.

"Great… first he saunters into my territory like he owns the place, and _now_ I have to deal with him in class? This sucks…" Rias hung her head as she sighed, Akeno simply chuckling.

"I honestly think it will be rather interesting. Dragons do usually attract many things, all of _many_ varieties." Akeno stated, her gaze locked on Soren, the demi-dragon feeling a shiver run up his spine as he finally noticed the black haired demoness' eyes locked on him, while Rias' annoyed glower simply amused him all the same.

"Alright then Siegriech, let's see… ah, there's an empty seat next to Gremory." The teacher pointed to the open desk, Rias' left eye twitching as Soren took the seat, and she caught him flashing a small smirk her way.

"Well isn't this a happy little coincidence?" Soren mused, one eye shut, Rias simply giving a glare in return.

"You do realize this means I can just keep an eye on you much easier than if you were in another class, right?" Rias hissed in response, Soren shrugging.

"I look at it more as a simple exchange… I won't cause problems as long as you don't get into anything beyond your paygrade, even if you are the Devil King's little sister." Soren flatly spoke that fact silently enough for Rias to hear, the red headed girl's glare simply increasing more, "So, nice to be in the same class, Ria-chan."

Rias' eyes widened at the _clearly_ mocking nickname, returning that flat gaze and smirk with a scalding air, her aura flaring up _just_ a bit, Soren simply glancing back to the front of the class.

"Okay I do not like you." Rias murmured, Soren shrugging.

"Never said you had to." Soren stated, "Hope to make this an easy job."

"Well we'll just have to see about that." Rias bit in reply, Soren glancing at her, his look calmly serene despite the hostility aimed at him.

"We'll see indeed."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well I achieved what I planned for this chapter… not like I plan to make things crazy long all of the time. Now because I was asked, for a list here, well, now much is changed in terms of the gaggle from the old fic, but with some changes to things, as will be seen as it goes in regards to the rest of the household. See you guys next chapter!**


	4. Life 3

Freelance DxD

 **Life 3: Beginning from End**

Soren had an eye scanning the school grounds during the mid-day break, leaning on the school roof's railing, looking around at the students milling about through the mid-day session of school, closing an eye as he did his scanning, a small, white magic circle bearing the leaf/crown mark on his back appearing in front of his eye, his vision zooming in to a particular point, namely, his aim at Issei and two other boys next to him.

"His Gear has probably started waking up after the other day… two Dragon Gears resonating, especially when one is dormant, usually kick starts it." Soren observed, leaning on a hand.

" _ **Likely. And with those Devils around, no doubt they've already picked up on the kid."**_ Bahamut stated.

"Still hard to believe someone so _ordinary_ houses a dragon inside of him. Either he's gonna have an explosive power growth or end up left in the dust… for his sake it better be the former." Soren muttered, shutting his eye and cancelling the telescoping, sitting down and letting out a breath.

" _ **Considering that guy is bound to have trouble come crawling to him, I can agree… it'd be best if you shadow the kid, watch him for a few days to make sure things stay clear. These school grounds are basically the safe zone since it's direct Devil territory, and you can hide among them well enough since, no thanks to me being the Fell Dragon and all, you're practically a demon yourself."**_ Bahamut laid out the plan, Soren humming as he folded his arms.

"True… perks of having the Black Dragon of Apocalypse residing inside of your body I guess." Soren stated, then feeling like he was being watched standing up and looking around, seeing little more than a flit of black in the corner of his eye as if something had just left, but the feeling of being watched shortly vanished, only to then be followed by Lucina crashing through the door and stumbling to a stop as she slowed her momentum, and she _would have_ crashed into Soren again had he not been paying attention.

But, when Lucina collected her scattered thoughts, she came to realize she _hadn't_ run into anything nor impacted the floor either, instead feeling something slender but strong holding her, looking up to see she was in fact being held from falling by Soren, who merely glanced at her with his usual expression.

"Uhhhhh…." Lucina murmured, her face turning scarlet, all too easy to see against her dark blue hair, shooting back after a moment, "S-Sorry! I almost ran into you again! I'm really sorry!"

"Stop apologizing. You just need to work that out. Some coordination practice would help with that." Soren stated, leaning his elbows on the railing.

"Yeah I know… I just don't really know how I can practice with my powers in this town… there's not exactly anywhere… well, private enough to do so… and then the fact this is Devil territory, I don't want to attract their attention. I'm uh… not that good at controlling my powers yet." Lucina stated, twiddling her thumbs.

"When did you unlock your Sacred Gear anyway?" Soren asked, Lucina humming, though Naga was the one who answered.

" _ **Luci unlocked her Sacred Gear around two months before we arrived here. As she mentioned, time to train is sparse and since she currently lacks a good modicum of control, she'd cause an uproar in an area like this if she went and practiced openly."**_ Naga explained, Soren folding his arms.

"That's gonna need work… well, considering I spent a good part of yesterday lining my house with barrier runes of all sorts, and since there's also more to that place than there seems, I think we could work out some kind of plan to help you there." Soren stated.

"W-Wait… are you saying you want to help me?" Lucina asked, and Bahamut laughed.

" _ **Girl, the more you learn about Soren, the sooner you'll find out this guy suffers from a debilitating case of Chronic Hero Syndrome. This kid couldn't turn down a chance to help someone or be the nice guy if he**_ **tried."** Bahamut chuckled, Soren simply looking to the side.

"You can't prove that." Soren objected, his dragon scoffing.

" _ **Pff, puh-lease! Says Mr. I-quote-Kamen-Rider-W-as-my-catch-phrase! Can't prove it? Would you like me to tell the lovely lady what happened when you and the wolf kid were in Rome? I'm pretty sure that'd prove my point just fine. Or what about the fact that,**_ **despite** _ **always complaining about it, you have never**_ **once** _ **turned down a request to go and help your fellows?"**_ Bahamut spoke with the tone one would get from an older brother mocking their younger siblings, Soren's face getting a notable red tinge to it as he shut his eyes, one brow twitching as he _tried_ to maintain his composure.

"Yada yada yada! That's all I hear coming out of that hissing mouth of yours! Would you kindly shut up now?" Soren loudly proclaimed, Bahamut snickered.

" _ **Tch hahahaha! I'll let you off the hook this once kid, but you'll show it soon enough. You're a magnet for trouble."**_ Bahamut fell silent after that statement, Soren sighing as his foot tapped on the floor.

"Uhm… is that… regular?" Lucina questioned, Soren rubbing the back of his head as he gave a nod and annoyed sigh.

"To my chagrin, yes, it is." Soren muttered, "But in other words, business… you said you're in the same class as Hyoudo right? If you can, I need to know everything you know about him."

"I'm still having a hard time accepting he's apparently a Dragon Gear holder by the by." Lucina sighed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a lunch box, a rather large one at that, "Oh, uhm… do you, have food with you?"

"I already ate but considering the appetite of a dragon, I'm gonna need to eat again later…" Soren muttered, Lucina then whipping out a second box within a moment.

"Then uhm… here! I made too much this morning so uh… you can have this one, I don't mind." Lucina held the box out with a red face, Soren blinking in slight surprise.

" _ **This is the part where you take the food offered by the cute girl, Soren."**_ Bahamut chirped, keeping the thought inside of Soren's head.

"Uhm… thanks." Soren murmured, taking the box and opening it to view the contents, a simple rice, meat, and vegetable meal, though Soren couldn't tell what kind of meat was used, "What kinda meat _is_ this? It's kinda… _sniff sniff…_ pungent… _really_ pungent."

"Oh that's easy, it's bear meat." Lucina simply answered, a piece of the mentioned meat in her mouth, Soren's eyes shooting open.

"Ehhhh?! You used _bear meat_ in a bento?" Soren yelped, Lucina nodding, the silver haired boy sighing, "Okay, well, I'll pass for now, but thanks for the food, now, in the meantime, the information I asked about?"

"Oh… right." Lucina swallowed her food, clearing her throat, "Well, despite only having been here for a while, it's kind of hard _not_ to hear about Hyoudo and his pals… even worse for me since I'm in the same class. I mean, he's an ordinary guy and heck, _seems_ like he'd be pretty nice… but he's also a massive pervert who doesn't have any concept of restraint or even shame. Every time I hear him talk it's always " _oppai_ this!" or " _oppai_ that!" It gets to a point where you learn to just shut it out."

" _ **Think she's ticked because she's got a small chest?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren hissing despite that being a private thought.

" _Don't even start. Besides, she's average at best."_ Soren observed, then clearing his throat and speaking, "So, looks like the information I was given wasn't wrong at all. What about his… actually, no, I don't think you'd know that. Well, I guess that's about it, anything else though, just to be thorough."

"Of course, well… hmm… I do know he isn't in any clubs, so after school I suppose he just goes straight home, usually… I don't know much else, sorry." Lucina murmured, Soren shaking his head and getting some rice off of his lip.

"That's fine. I was planning on shadowing him anyway, watch and observe. Since his Gear is no doubt going to start surfacing, he's going to start attracting attention from stragglers and the local Devils. It's basically my job to keep an eye on him while I'm here." Soren stated, spinning the chopsticks in his hands with subconscious ease.

"And watch for _what?"_ Lucina inquired.

"Anyone who'd want to kill him. If he joins a group locally before he realizes things himself, then I'm to try and play the politics game. If chances persist, then I'll have to bring him for the Association. They have a bit of a hard on for Sacred Gear users. If anything though, odds are some local Devils might try to turn him, what with their Evil Pieces and all." Soren explained, Lucina humming.

"So… do you think a Devil could try and turn you? Uh… hypothetically." Lucina asked, noting the cross look that she got… or it was just Soren's default expression, Lucina couldn't tell.

"No. In terms of power I'm a higher rank than some of your upper class High Class Devil, but still under a Satan Class by a good margin. Besides, Bahamut would outright reject an Evil Piece even IF it was capable of resurrecting me." Soren stated, holding up a finger.

" _ **The kid's right. Besides, Black Dragons like me are demons in our own right, so an Evil Piece wouldn't work on Soren as it stands, his power in similar to a Devil's by a great deal."**_ Bahamut stated.

"So… what kind of dragon is Naga?" Lucina questioned, her own dragon speaking up.

" _ **I was a Blue Dragon. Dragons of my type, at least those who are Dragon Kings, stand just below Red Dragons in terms of power. White and Black Dragons are the strongest respectively."**_ Naga stated, Lucina humming.

"Ah, so it's some kind of color based ranking system then? So, as for following Hyoudo, how are you going to manage that without being noticed?"

Soren simply snapped his fingers, and Lucina yelped when he vanished from her sight, the girl looking around, then feeling a tap on her shoulder.

"Like this." Soren's voice sounded, and Lucina turned, blinking when the boy then appeared right in front of her, "It's a simple concealment spell done using Senjutsu rather than magic, and since it uses Ki rather than mana, it's completely undetectable to anyone not in tuned with that kind of energy." Soren stated, Lucina tilting her head.

"Ki? You mean like… Dragonball kind of Ki? Like, Kamehameha?" Lucina did the motions of the mentioned move, Soren sighing.

" _Kind of._ Senjutsu and Ki manipulation don't work _quite_ that way… and besides, I'm still a novice with that, I've only learned bits from a kitsune friend of mine." Soren explained, then going back to the railing, scanning the yard once more, closing his eyes and letting his senses expand outwards as he released a long breath, "Let's see… I can pick out the Devil's easy enough by their auras… now amid the masses of human auras, where's Hyoudo?..."

"Naga, what is he doing?" Lucina whispered, watching Soren carefully as his long, steady breaths could just barely be heard.

" _ **He's expanding his senses to search for auras alone. It's a primal searching technique those with beast blood, be in draconic or some kind of spirit, are all capable of using… though for some it's more refined than others."**_ Naga stated.

"Train it well enough and you can see the aura of every living thing, not just those of other humanoids… from the grass on the ground, the leaves on the tree, to the smallest ant, you'll be able to detect and see every little movement and shift in the world around you." Soren added, opening his eyes, then pointing off, "There. Hyoudo and his pals are near the kendo building… no doubt peeping on the girl's in the locker room."

"You got all of that _just_ be searching for their auras?!" Lucina gasped, Soren nodding as he turned.

"Of course, it's a simple thing… also I expect we're going to see Issei being chased by the kendo club right, about… _now."_ Soren then pointed off to the grounds, Lucina leaning over the rails to look, and indeed, Issei was running for his life from some very angry girls with _shinai_ ready to wallop him.

"Wow, you were spot on… and he's heading straight for the old school building." Lucina observed.

"Straight where Gremory is camping out. Hagh… alright then, guess I'm following him after school to see what happens. Thanks for the food, and, if you want to train with your powers a bit, feel free to stop by my place, I'm usually not that busy." Soren went to walk off, Lucina standing up.

"Oh uhm, thank you Soren-sen… no, wait, would that be right? We're both foreigners so…" Lucina started mulling on it, and Soren just gave a sigh.

"Good grief. Just call me Soren. I don't care much for honorifics or titles, so I prefer to just be called by my first name. Later." Soren opened the door and left, Lucina letting a small grin show as she collected her things.

"For someone who seems so cold… he's actually pretty nice." Lucina commented, "Eh? He forgot his bag! Uh, Soren, hold on!"

"I noticed!"

* * *

Soren had been tailing Issei for quite some time since school had ended, keeping himself concealed with Senjustu, even though the spells wasn't exactly invisibility, more cloaking himself from the senses of others, hiding within plain sight.

And it was clear by the air around Soren he was none too pleased by the fact he effectively had to stalk Issei for the sake of his job.

"Can't I just tag him with a spell to make this easier on me?" Soren grumbled, leaning on the stairs of the walkway he'd tailed Issei too, Bahamut snickering.

" _ **You know the orders, and since his dormant Gear is surfacing, keeping a close eye on the kid is the best way you can make sure nothing… unsavory happens to him. If the Devils aren't making a move soon, then**_ **someone** _ **is bound too make some kind of move, either to get him on their side, or, in worst case… well, you get the picture."**_ Bahamut spoke, Soren sighing and nodding.

"Good grief. The stuff I get into." Soren murmured, blinking when he was passed, his eyes registering a black haired girl in a completely different uniform… and the air off of her was just _off._ "What the hell? She's not human…"

Soren went to the corner of the walkway, kneeling down and peering out, the girl stopping near Issei, Soren then tuning in to listen.

"Excuse me? You're Issei Hyoudo from Kuoh Academy, right? Or am I wrong?" The girl inquired, getting Issei's attention, who had previously been wallowing in the fact it seemed he would be eternally single.

"Yeah." Issei confirmed, looking the girl over, and no thanks to the concealment spell, not noticing Soren peering around from the corner, _"What school is she from? I don't recognize that uniform. Oh who cares, she's fine!"_

"Hi, I uh…" The girl started, Soren narrowing his eyes.

"Something's not right here." Soren murmured.

" _ **It just seems like a girl trying to ask a dude out. What's the deal?"**_ Bahamut hummed

"Let me be a skeptical asshole for a bit." Soren hissed, telescoping his vision in for a closer look.

"Hey, if there's anything I can help you with…" Issei stated, the girl in front of him nodding.

"Sort of." The girl answered, "I just wanted to ask a quick question. Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Now? No…" Issei answered, a bit begrudgingly but honestly, since there'd be no point in lying about his relationship status.

"That's wonderful!" The girl perked up, much to Issei's confusion, the brunette raising a brow.

"It is?"

"In that case, since you're single, do you think you'd like to go out with me?"

"Huh?!" Issei felt somewhat taken aback, not sure if he was _actually_ seeing this now, "G-Go out with you?! Uhm… I…"

"Okay this is just cheesy…" Soren muttered, bringing his view back too normal.

" _ **And guess who is…"**_

"Shut up." Soren interjected from Bahamut's attempt at an "I told you so" moment, going back to focusing on the conversation before him, _"I look like a creepy stalker right now… but all part of the job so I have to deal with it."_

"I've been watching. You pass by here a lot and you seem so, I dunno, gentle, and very handsome, and I…" The girl spoke, Issei's jaw open in show.

" _This cannot be happening to me right now!"_ Issei thought, simply staring at the black haired girl.

"See, the thing is…" The girl then clenched her jaw, an ever so earnest look on her face, and Soren could _feel_ Bahamut snickering in the back of his head, the dragon just _waiting_ to see Soren proven wrong on his skepticism, but, the demi-dragon wasn't about the ignore that he felt like something was _off_ with the raven haired girl, "I'd like for you two be my boyfriend!"

" _ **Can I get my "I told you so" card now?"**_ Bahamut hummed.

"Something's off about her… it's a gut feeling, and I learned to trust those feelings ages ago." Soren muttered, "Good grief. Guess I'm gonna have to keep an eye on things for a while longer."

* * *

"The pervert has a _girlfriend?!"_

Lucina's jaw about hit the floor after hearing the news from Soren. What started as her dropping by his house that next evening turned into a status report after Lucina noticed Soren filing papers and mulling over things.

"Y-You're yanking my leg right? Did he strong arm her or… or worse…" Lucina muttered, Soren shaking his head as he adjusted the papers he had.

"No, in fact she asked him. The girl's name is Yuuma Amano, and she's from a different school, probably one in the city. But, something's just bothering me about her, something's _off_ about all of this." Soren grumbled, Bahamut scoffing.

" _ **Soren's just being a skeptic. I personally doubt there's any kind of issue."**_ Bahamut stated.

"Oh yeah? I did an aura scan and that girl _isn't_ human by the by." Soren spat.

" _ **Maybe she's just trying to live a normal life. As normal as a non-human can get posing as a human anyway."**_ Bahamut hummed, then Naga took a turn.

" _ **You're his partner Bahamut, aren't you supposed to be supporting Soren in his endeavors?"**_ Naga inquired, Bahamut letting out a scoff again.

" _ **Peh."**_ Bahamut muttered.

"Then explain to me why Gremory's been making her Rook and Queen keep an eye on him too? Hate to admit it, but she's probably on the same thought train as I am, and she's probably planning on making him part of her peerage. May not be too bad of a thing for him." Soren let out a breath, and then one could _swear_ a lit light bulb appeared above his head as he shot up straight in his seat and snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea!"

"Do tell… though I have this odd feeling…" Lucina murmured.

"Hyoudo and Amano are going to be going on a date this Sunday, and if my new lead is right, Gremory is going to find some way to keep an eye on him, wait for a chance when it comes to her… so, _we_ are going to keep an eye on him and the girl!" Soren declared the plan, Lucina processing it for a moment, and when it finally set in, it was like a thermometer had risen in her as her face turned red.

"What?! A-Are you s-saying w-we're going to… g-go on a d-date too?! B-But… I mean we just met so… I-Is that a good idea?! Uwawawawa, I don't know what to think of this it's all so sudden!" Lucina yelped, Soren sighing.

"No, not a _real_ date so you can calm down. Sure I can cloak myself but it'll be easier to blend in if someone is with me and we pose as a couple. If need be I can keep Hyoudo and Amano from noticing us, but otherwise we'll just be hiding in plain sight. No need to be all panicky and awkward about it." Soren explained, Lucina chuckling and twiddling her fingers, looking away.

"Right, of course! Just to hide in plain sight! What was I thinking? It's your job to watch Hyoudo after all, so of course this plan could work! Ehehehe… uh, I'm sorry for freaking out." Lucina hung her head, Soren rolling his eyes a bit, "But, geez, don't say things like that so abruptly! People can get the wrong idea from things like that!"

"My intent was pretty obvious considering the mood in the room. You're the one who took the statement as a case of mood whiplash." Soren bluntly stated, Lucina's face getting redder than before, if it was possible really. _"Not that I don't get why she'd react like that. It was pretty sudden, all things considered."_

"Don't blame me for that! Well… wait… uhm… you actually can because I… ugh…" Lucina hung her head again, letting out a low growl before shooting up to her feet, "Aaagghhh! Sunday, right? Where are we meeting?!"

"Plaza in town near the shopping district." Soren stated, Lucina already storming out.

"Alright, scouting job, scouting job. Don't be late!" Lucina shouted, the door slamming behind her, Soren going to the window and watching as the girl left in embarrassed exasperation, sighing as he let the blinds close.

"I do not understand women."

* * *

Soren then stopped when he felt that feeling of being watched again despite knowing he'd laced the perimeter of the entire house to alert him to intruders, and he went back to the window, opening the blinds and scanning around, his eyes stopping when he saw a slender black cat sitting on the wall of the house, it's gold eyes staring straight at him as its tail wavered back and forth near hypnotically, though as soon as Soren had registered the cat's presence completely, it jumped away just as fast, leaving the demi-dragon bewildered as he shut the blinds once more.

"I won't dwell on it… for now anyway."

Soren let out a sigh as he looked around at the milling crowd in the plaza, his hood raised to keep the sun off of his face as it beat down, adjusting his Knight's coat, which really was one of the few pieces of clothing he possessed, looking around and keeping a watch on Issei not too far off.

" _ **So… still feel like a creepy stalker?"**_

"Yeup."

" _ **Well hey, at least you know you have stalking partners in the form of those Devils! Heheheh!"**_ Bahamut cackled, Soren rolling his eyes, wishing he could actually hit the dragon.

"Hey!"

Soren lowered his hood and turned to see Lucina trotting towards him, the girl leaning on her knees once she stopped, panting a bit.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Lucina asked, Soren shaking his head.

"Not really. Can't do much more beyond wait when your job requires you to effectively stalk someone all day." Soren murmured, Lucina chuckling, Soren observing her choice of pale blue sundress and her jacket over it along with the white bag, "You look nice."

"Eh?!" Lucina yelped, blinking, "Wait wait! You're not supposed to just say I look nice up front!"

"What?" Soren deadpanned, raising a brow.

"The cool, cocky snarker types are always supposed to just blow it off and act like it doesn't matter, then the girl is supposed to get annoyed and ask if the guy thinks they look nice, then…"

" _Where_ do you get your knowledge about going out on dates?" Soren interjected, Lucina freezing and twiddling her fingers again.

"Uh… anime, manga and TV shows…" Lucina admitted, Soren sighing and putting a hand on his head.

"Give me a break." Soren muttered, "Well then, time to get to work, come on."

"R-Right!" Lucina nodded, following after Soren as he stepped off, _"No harm in treating this like an actual date is there? No, no there isn't."_

Soren then blinked when Lucina grabbed his arm, looking at the girl as she lopped her arm around his.

"Uhm…" Soren hummed, Lucina chuckling but clearly embarrassed going by her red face.

"Well, we're pretending to be a couple right? Don't want to look suspicious so…" Lucina tilted a hand, looking to the side, _"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!"_

"Alright then." Soren murmured, facing forward once more.

What followed could be seen as a relatively normal date, aside from the fact of Soren and Lucina tailing Issei and Yuuma, which lead to things also being rather typical of simply going around to shops, partly being Lucina showing Soren around since she had a better handle on the town than he did. And while Soren was surely more directly focused on his main task and the entire reason he'd even suggested the idea, he couldn't help but watch Lucina enjoy herself during their stops and such, but all the while still felt like he was being watched.

Eventually though, the time reached the evening and the two demi-dragons had tailed Issei and Yuuma to one of the small nature parks dotting the city, Soren and Lucina moving through the trees as they watched the two, though while Soren was keeping rapt attention for anything that could be potentially off, Lucina was rather thinking about the previous events of the day.

" _Even if Soren was more focused on the fact he has to keep an eye on Hyoudo, he didn't really try to ignore it and seemed to take it seriously… kind of. Naga?"_ Lucina inquired, her dragon chuckling.

" _ **Soren probably had Bahamut nagging at the back of his head for him to have some fun and not be so serious. Nice boy, but something is a bit strange about him… it's like a part of him is just**_ **missing.** _ **It's like a part of his "ego" just isn't there."**_ Naga stated, Lucina humming, her eyes on Soren as he watched.

"So… what's happening?" Lucina spoke up a bit, Soren glancing back out.

"Hyoudo and Amano stopped at the fountain… there's a weird feeling in the air." Soren muttered, then looking off into the woods as he felt a twinge. "What was that?"

"I felt it too… is someone else here?" Lucina asked, Soren clicking his tongue.

"Stay here and watch, yell if something bad happens!" Lucina nodded to Soren's statement, the silver haired boy dashing off and leaping from branch to branch, though it was only a short ways off that the aura he'd caught onto vanished, bringing his progress to a halt, Soren letting out a small growl when he touched the ground, "Dammit… was that meant to be a distraction or am I being overly paranoid? Or was I stupid enough to let myself get pulled off?! Shit!"

"SOREN!"

Soren turned when he heard Lucina yell, then looking up when the sky darkened, noting the sudden change into a swirling void of purple, Soren scoffing as he ran back the way he came.

"Well, Bahamut, might wanna rescind that waiting "I told you so" as it stands!" Soren spoke up.

" _ **Is this really the time to bring this up?! We're under a barrier! I'll admit, yes, you were right, but what about the kid?!"**_ Bahamut snapped, Soren nodding as he pushed off with more strength shooting above the trees to view the area below during his arc.

"Kind of the point! There!" Soren pointed off at the fountain, and even from where he was and the distance, he could see that "Yuuma" had sprouted the identifying raven black wings of a fallen angel, and in the girl's hands was a glowing red spear of light, and as Soren moved the air behind him to speed up, the spear was already coming down… and right into Issei's gullet, the human stumbling back from the blow, and Soren let out a growl, aiming his hand, black lightning arcing around his forearm, "Burst!"

The lightning burst forward and slammed the ground between Issei and "Yuuma", the fallen angel turning as Soren landed in, the demi-dragon skidding to a stop at the spot where his lightning had impacted.

"Tch, you must be who was tailing us! You got back here faster than I thought. But not fast enough!" "Yuuma" scoffed, but she had an annoyed look on her face as Soren stood straight. "So, just who are you?"

"None of your business. But, it's my job to keep an eye on this guy, and I don't know what your deal is, so, I'll ask you to back off right now." Soren stated, aiming his finger at "Yuuma", lightning arcing off his arm again.

"Or what? Sorry, but I have a job to do myself, and that involves killing the brat bleeding out on the ground… but really, my job is done, so why are you…"

"Burst."

"Yuuma's" eyes widened as black lightning arced past her head, feeling the heat singe her skin as it impacted into a tree, the barrier cracking from the sheer force of the bolt alone.

"I missed on purpose by the way. Unless you want the next bolt to hit between your eyes, I suggest you leave. _Now."_ Soren ordered, the fallen angel hissing, her wings flaring out.

"Fine then. The kid is dead either way, my job is done! I suppose I can just come back for you later! I'll remember this scar though!" The fallen angel jabbed a thumb at the mark on her cheek left by the lightning singing her, the barrier vanishing as she shot into the air, Soren lowering his arm and sighing.

"Just my rotten luck…" Soren sighed, turning around and looking at the bleeding Issei, the boy coughing up blood and with a gaping wound in his chest, Soren kneeling down and putting fingers on his neck, "His heartbeat is dropping fast. I can heal him and make sure he doesn't die… but he's also lost a lot of blood, and that's the one thing I can't restore…"

"Soren, what happened?! Who _was_ that girl, for real?!" Lucina ran over from the trees, and she gasped when she saw all the blood on the ground, "Oh my god…"

"That girl was a Fallen Angel… and for whatever reason she had orders to kill Hyoudo… or at least she's acting like she did. The leader of the Fallen Angels has an interest in Sacred Gears, can't think of why he'd approve of orders to kill a holder." Soren muttered, his left hand over Issei's blown open gullet, green light emanating from his palm, the wound already starting to close up.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked, Soren grumbling a bit.

"Healing him. Let's hope he hasn't lost enough blood that it'd kill him." Soren said, though a thought came to mind as he continued the process, _"I mean… I could resurrect him myself so… no, no that's a bad idea! Dragon resurrections never end well. I'm not about to take this guy's freedom away from him on the off chance he lost too much blood. That's a stupid idea! I just need to hope for the best!"_

Soren's eyes widened when a red glow filling the air, looking over to see a magic circle forming… one with the Gremory symbol on it.

"Tch, great, she's here."

"Who's here?" Lucina asked, getting her answer when Rias appeared from the circle as it rose up, the red haired Devil being a small smirk.

"Well, you're quick to get to the healing. Is it enough to save his life?" Rias inquired, Soren clicking his tongue.

"I've got to hope for the best. Taking chances is part of my job, so right now I'm taking one. Now as for _you,_ after the display your Peerage gave and you yourself, I wouldn't trust you as a leader in the slightest going by _that_ show of incompetence and lack of self-control." Soren stated, his tone bluntly direct, Rias' eye twitching but she managed to keep her composure, Lucina backing away a bit as Rias' aura flared up either way.

"I'll have you know the boy called me here himself with a summoning flyer, so technically, if anyone has the rights to him for say, a resurrection, it would be me." Rias objected, lightning shooting between her and Soren as they glared at each other.

"Okay are you two going to just glare at each other or are you going to make sure Hyoudo doesn't die from blood loss?!" Lucina's interjection got the two to snap out of their mutual hatred fueled stare down, Rias and Soren looking down at Issei, the light fading from his eyes, though he _did_ seem to register the presence of the others. At the least, Soren's healing magic _had_ closed up his chest wound.

"Nothing in my orders about resurrection... so fine. Do what you want." Soren grumbled, standing up, the slit on his arm already healed as it stood, but he pointed a finger at Rias, "But, I'm keeping an eye on him _and_ you. I'm not about to let someone get dragged into this crazy world and have no idea what he's getting himself into."

"I'll be sure to mentor him. You have no reason to be involved as it stands." Rias stated, extracting eight white pawns from a magic circle, and Soren's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Part of me feels like you'd simply withhold information for the sake of dramatically revealing it when it suits you. You're prideful and wear your heart on your sleeve, and have an apparent flair for the dramatic judging by your entrance via that summoning card." Soren said so in his usual blunt fashion, Lucina noting his declaration (which was most certainly dead on based by Rias' annoyed look) sounded like something right out of a detective show or anime.

"You are surely shaping up to be an annoyance. Do you _like_ prodding others?" Rias muttered, her aura flaring again.

"Only when dealing with someone who can learn from having their flaws pointed out. Of course I doubt a pureblood Devil will listen to a freelancer whom made her _and_ her peerage look like fools without really trying. I'm little more than a threat as far as you're concerned. So, why listen to me?" Soren's tone was the same sarcastic deadpan, but Lucina felt that Soren was indeed mocking Rias, as for _why_ he'd want to mock someone with such a threatening aura, Lucina couldn't tell.

"I'll ignore your insufferable tone and leave you be for tonight out of courtesy since I'm gaining a new member of my household. But watch yourself, Apocalypse Dragon Emperor, for if you bring harm to me peerage again, _especially_ this boy…" Rias started, Soren rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Save the threats Gremory. Your Power of Destruction did little more than singe my sleeve. You _know_ you can't beat me. Don't let your hubris make you do something stupid. Come on Lucina, I'll walk you home." Soren pocketed his hands and turned walked off.

"Uh… r-right!" Lucina nodded and followed after, looking back as Rias started forming a magic circle, "Is it really a good idea to let her resurrect Hyoudo?"

"I honestly don't know. Either way, he was gonna end up getting dragged into the world we live in sooner or later because of his Sacred Gear." Soren stated, "I still don't like that Gremory girl though… considering how the Association is run, I prefer leaders who know what they're doing and don't try to be dramatic… then again, I don't like Devils much as it is, especially purebloods."

"What's so bad about pureblooded devils?" Lucina asked.

"Story for another time. My main question is the Fallen Angels though… their leader has a great interest in Sacred Gears, so I don't get why one or a group would have orders to kill a holder of one. Granted the other Factions aren't as skilled at identifying Sacred Gear types, considering the Magi went to lengths to perfect the technique… if Hyoudo really _is_ this era's Red Dragon Emperor like Bahamut seems to think though…" Soren started muttering to himself as he put a hand on his chin, Bahamut then speaking up.

" _ **The kid's in detective mode right now girl. He's gonna be like this for the rest of the night after he gets you home, so just roll with it for now."**_ Bahamut stated, Lucina nodding

"He does seem lost in his own little world as it is." Lucina observed, chuckling a bit, "He actually looks kind of cute like that… despite still having that permanent scowl on… wait, _is_ that scowl or is it a neutral expression?"

" _ **I have no idea."**_ Bahamut sighed, _**"Either way… things are gonna get rather interesting I do believe. Hehehehe… let the fun commence!"**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhh man… this took longer than usual due to college and crap… freaking algebra class sucks balls to keep up with… well, glad I at least got this done! See you guys next chapter as the first arc officially kicks off!**


	5. Life 4

Freelance DxD

 **Life 4: New Devil**

"I am now immediately questioning _why_ I let Gremory resurrect Hyodo."

Soren let out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling of the house, rolling over and putting his arms behind his head.

" _ **Hey you're the one who stopped yourself from using a Dragonic Resurreciton. It was a bad idea anyway, and you called yourself out on it. Besides, if it**_ **was** _ **like that, well, needless to say the price would be much more than just giving up his humanity."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren sighing.

"I _know_ that old timer…" Soren sighed, "I just don't know if I made the right call back there."

" _ **Thank the fact you were raised right. Honestly, I don't care either way WHAT you do with my powers so long as I get to have some fun… but the fact you aren't some omnicidal sociopath is actually interesting. Unlike**_ **most** _ **of the other incarnations I've been through up to you, who were that in some form. Odd that the fragments have all gathered inside of you though…"**_ Bahamut hummed, Soren sighing again.

"Whatever… still, guess it's onto the politics game now." Soren murmured, shoving his face into the pillow as he dwelled on things again. "Man I hate politics."

" _ **I think you'll do fine… even if you're a too-nice-for-his-own-good idiot sometimes."**_

"What was that?" Soren muttered, Bahamut simply whistling, "Whatever… I'm going to sleep."

* * *

 _You ever have a really vivid dream? Like one that seemingly lasts for ages and comes off as all too real? Well, that's my situation. I have vivid dreams every night, have for the past eight years, but I never knew why. But, sometimes it's always the same dream, or sometimes, it's something else… like the one I'm having right now._

 _It's happened about as many times as that freaking nightmare I have to deal with, but I always find it… well, odd._

 _Here I was, sitting here in some kind of all in one room, a child sized bed on one side, a couch nearby with a small TV in front of it and a chest full of toys and scattered plush dolls of animals both real and mythical, the walls barren except for one window that daylight streamed in from to supplement the odd white glow that made up the ceiling._

 _And in this room was a child, one who I had to guess was no more than ten, with messy silver hair, and a face I could never make out, every other feature but his constant smile being hidden by shadow. I could never touch the kid, and it always seemed like even WHEN I got close, I just ended up feet away from him yet again. That, and while his lips are moving as if he's saying something to me, I can never hear anything come from his mouth, like his voice has been muted._

 _I couldn't touch him, and I couldn't speak to him. All I could do was watch. And for some reason I never got bored or tired of watching this kid do the same routine again and again… play around with a wooden sword, toy around with the plush dolls, or even clean the room only to make it a mess again for laughs, or just sit in front of the TV watching whatever kiddy show that played on it whenever he switched it on._

 _But one thing was always consistent when the dream finally came to an end as the sunlight coming in through the window began to vanish, which finally revealed cracks in the window, and a shimmering barrier around the child that itself was cracked, yet as the boy crawled into bed, he didn't seem to notice, and just turned to me, beaming with a bright grin before disappearing under the blankets._

 _And that was when the room collapsed as fire engulfed it, and as I turned amid the flames, all I could see was a roaring dragon… and a child wailing in sorrow, scattered weapons around him amid the blazing flames, and a limp figure sitting on a throne._

* * *

Soren shot awake with a jolt, panting and feeling a cold sweat running down his face, looking down and noting his right hand had clenched down onto the sofa cushion hard enough to tear into the cloth, and he drew his fingers out and flexed them a bit, sighing as he shook his head.

"That other dream again… it starts differently but both always end the same way… I just wanna know who the hell that kid is." Soren sighed, sitting up while casually stitching the sofa with a brief wave of his hand and a short muttering of magic.

" _ **You never really sleep pleasantly… do you?"**_ Bahamut sighed, Soren letting out a breath as he threw on his school uniform.

"Doesn't matter… my curiosity can wait. I'm better off focusing on observing Hyoudo today. First night as a Devil… I doubt he'll adjust quickly." Soren murmured, snapping his fingers, and appearing on his shoulder appeared a small black cat that in no way looked like a normal feline, with an almost cartoony look to it, messy fur, and a thin tail ending in a tuft, the creature's eyes even looking tired as well, "Come on, gotta get up completely Licht. I need you to keep an eye on someone for me."

"Nyaaa…" Licht simply outright _yawned,_ scratching his ear, Soren sighing.

"Don't be like that. You can watch from like a tree or something, take a nap in the sun. Just report in every now and then at the least." Soren muttered, Licht staring at him, "If you do as I ask I'll feed you those cookies you like when I get home."

Licht gained a gleam in his eyes at the mention of that, immediately vanishing from Soren's shoulder, the young man letting out a slight chuckle despite his expression remaining unchanged.

" _ **That little shit will do anything if you just say you'll feed him… weird ass furball…"**_ Bahamut murmured.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Soren asked, picking up his bag.

" _ **He curses me out! A lot!"**_ Bahamut snapped.

"You are ridiculously petty sometimes."

Soren was once again seated on the rooftop by his lonesome during the break, though as it was, this time he had Licht with him, the cat familiar munching on some cookies after having given Soren his report, though it was all in lazy meows that Soren only understand due to the cat being familiar, since Licht was too lazy to even decide to openly speak.

"So, that fallen angel wiped away every trace of her stint as Yuuma Amano, but Hyoudo still remembers since he's now a Devil… if he's confused about things he's probably going to wind up going back to that fountain to investigate and see just what's going on here too. And if there's Fallen Angels prowling around this area of the city, well… I don't think I need to explain that." Soren mulled.

"Nyaaa." Licht mewled, Soren petting the cats head.

"Yeah yeah, you can go home now and take a nap. I'll take it from here, thanks little guy." Soren nodded, Licht scratching his ears before leaping off, Soren blinking when his phone went off, looking at the message on the screen, then sighing, "Great… it is about that time anyway."

" _ **Time for what again?"**_ Bahamut asked.

"That weekly meeting when me and the other Freelancers talk about what's going on in our assigned areas… granted these are less proper talks and more banter." Soren murmured, shutting the device in his hand.

" _ **Oh yeah… all you Freelancers are kids who grew up in the Association together… the Stray Children as you lot are also called. I just think it's ridiculous that the lot of you all are crazy powerful in your own right… but it's you, the vamp girl, and that bratty wolf who stand out as the strongest."**_ Bahamut mused, Soren shrugging.

"Luck of the draw on our part. Guess I'm gonna have to be home earlier tonight… hopefully Hyoudo doesn't decide to stay out late, else I'm gonna get ribbed for being late _again_ by Olivia… freaking girl is just like mom." Soren sighed, leaning his head back and staring up at the clouds, "You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family… even if none of you are blood related…"

" _ **That is true indeed. Well then, I think we know what today's events are going to be like."**_ Bahamut mused, Soren nodding again.

"Yeup."

* * *

Soren was swinging his legs back and forth as he stared up at the darkening sky of the evening, having tailed Issei to one of the house of one of the new Devil's human friends, a bored expression present on Soren's face as he let out a sigh.

"And now we are at the boring part… the waiting." Soren muttered, sitting up and looking down at the house, Licht returning and jumping to his shoulder, "Anything?"

"Nyyaaaa." Licht yawned, Soren blinking.

"Okay I'm more weirded out than surprised by that… but, he started complaining about the lights even after they were turned off eh? Guess his Devil powers are kicking in." Soren hummed, standing up, watching the door, and a few seconds later, Issei walked out with a confused expression on his face, Soren jumping to the ground and keeping his presence hidden as he tailed Issei again, "He's definitely noticing something is off."

And ahead, Soren's observations were proving correct as Issei walked along, baffled by how his vision seemed even _clearer_ than it did during the daytime now.

"I can see more clearly than I did in the daytime… and for some reason, I feel like there's this kind of power flowing through me…" Issei murmured, looking at his hand, flexing his fingers and noting a different feeling of strength in his grip that surely hadn't been there before.

"No, buy me one!"

Issei's eyes widened as he heard a child, looking down the street and his confusion only growing as he heard the child and mother arguing even _from_ the distance they were at, which would have made it impossible to hear them otherwise.

"How can I hear things from that far away?!" Issei gasped, taking off at a run as he grit his teeth, Soren stepping out from around the corner and clicking his tongue.

After that short run, Issei had found himself heading to the park again, stopping at the fountain as night fully veiled the town, and he leaned against the fountain as memories of the previous day flashed through his mind, clear as they could possibly be.

"Yeah, it was right here. I was here with Yuuma on a date. Yuuma… I don't want to believe it was a dream." Issei muttered, and nearby in the trees, Soren was seated on a branch, one leg swinging off as he leaned his arm on the other.

"Well well, looks like I was right. He did come back here." Soren hummed, turning when he felt a pulse of power, looking over as he hung on the branch to see a man in a concealing trench coat and hat walk into view, "A Fallen Angel."

Soren swung back up as the Fallen Angel started approaching Issei, moving higher into the trees to stay out of view but also get above and below, on an instinct Issei didn't even know he _had,_ the brunette leaped back by at least a dozen feet when his mere intent was to step away from the man approaching him as his body trembled.

"I was going to step back just a little, why did I jump?" Issei gasped, the man sighing as he put a hand on his hat.

"Running away?" The man challenged, Issei turning and doing just that.

"I have no idea what's going on!" Issei yelled, and as he retreated down the path, his eyes widened to see black feathers drifting down around him, and when he looked up, the man he'd run from was _above_ him with black wings out, Issei skidding to a stop as the man landed before him, jumping back again out of fear.

"This is why low-level creatures are so troublesome." The man sighed.

"Am I dreaming again?" Issei gasped.

"Sadly, you're not." Soren's voice rang out, Issei looking around, and the Fallen Angel also scanned around as well.

"Who was that?! Show yourself!" The man snapped.

"Geez, impatient type huh?" Soren sighed, both parties blinking when Soren seemingly appeared out of nowhere with a snap of his fingers, Issei's eyes wide as Soren glanced back at him.

" _Silver hair and red eyes… I've seen this guy before, but where?"_ Issei thought.

"Wait a minute… those features. Ah, so _you're_ the one who made Raynare run with her tail between her legs the other day huh? Gotta say, she's rather angry you scarred her face." The Fallen Angel hummed, Soren merely scoffing as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"And what if I was? Would you try to exact some revenge for your boss, or are you more concerned with the guy behind me?" Soren asked, an eye closed.

"Actually, this may be fitting. I sense no sign of master or mate… so you two must be Strays. If that is the case, then I'll simply eliminate you both here and now." The Fallen Angel stated, Soren rolling his eyes as a barrier formed, Issei falling back in fear as he looked around.

"What happened to the sky?!" Issei yelped.

"Hagh… okay for one I'm _not_ a Devil…" Soren muttered, the Fallen Angel forming two blue colored spears of light and readying to throw them, "And secondly…"

"Eat this!" The Fallen Angel yelled, throwing both spears, chuckling as it seemed Soren was going to be hit dead on by the first, only to go wide eyed when the spears were deflected from only a flash in the air, Soren looking up, his eyes glowing with power.

"I _really_ hate people who jump to conclusions too fast." Soren muttered, the Fallen Angel growling and continuing to lob spears at Soren, who merely dodged them with insultingly minimal effort on his part, while also managing to keep the stray weapons from hitting Issei, though the Fallen Angel chuckled as he managed to get Soren's back turned, throwing one more just into Soren's blind spot. Soren's instincts made him dodge, but then looking at the trajectory as he rose from the dodge, the spear heading right for the fleeing Issei, fast enough that while it didn't hit anywhere that _would_ have been lethal, Issei yelled as the spear got him through the leg.

"AAAAGGGHHH! Goddammit this burns! Why the hell does this burn!?" Issei yelled.

"Tch, dammit I was too slow on that one…" Soren hissed, grabbing the spear and yanking it out of the wound, Issei hissing in pain as he grabbed his bleeding leg.

"Well, I was aiming for his gullet, but I suppose crippling him is fine." The Fallen Angel hummed, "But you, _you_ are definitely not a Devil now that I take a better look. Who and _what_ are you."

"Sorry but I'm not in the business of handing my name out randomly. Now, if you _want_ to avoid having your wings ripped out of their sockets, I'd suggest you go before you piss me off. I'm not one for pointless killing… but that's not to say I'd hesitate." Soren muttered, swiping his right hand out, the air swirling around his palm as the wind itself seemingly gathered there, and one could see a very faint shimmer in the shape of Balmung, and Issei felt a pang inside of him as he felt the power of the blade.

" _What the hell? Whatever he's holding… it's making my body tighten up and freeze. What_ is _that?!"_ Issei thought, managing to sit up.

"A sheathe made of wind magic? Whatever sword you're holding, it's obviously strong… you're a Holy Sword Wielder, aren't you?" The Fallen Angel hummed, Soren pointing his blade at him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Soren muttered.

"Hahaha… alright then Holy Sword Wielder, I'll withdraw for now, since I personally don't want to know what that sword is myself." The Fallen Angel shot up, the barrier vanishing, Soren sighing as he dropped Balmung into a magic circle, Issei barely catching a glimpse of the silver blade as it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Issei murmured, looking at Soren as he turned to him, "Who _are_ you?"

"Just an upperclassman watching out for his underclassmen, nothing more." Soren stated, then he let out a low grumbled when that familiar red magic circle appeared, "Her timing is terrible."

Issei raised a brow in confusion, turning and yelping when Rias appeared from the magic circle, retreating back and then hissing in pain when he remembered his injured leg, Soren folding his arms with an annoyed look.

"Y'know if you're gonna make an entrance do it _before_ your newest pal gets injured, not _after."_ Soren said, tapping a fist on Issei's head for emphasis.

"Ow." Issei muttered, "Wait wait, what's going on?! Why the heck is Rias-senpai here all of a sudden? What the _hell_ did you do back there anyway?!"

"Haagh… I saw this one coming." Soren sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll explain all of that to you later. For now, are you alright?" Rias knelt down, Issei's eyes immediately being drawn towards the girl's chest, and as if on a reflex Soren landed a solid karate chop on Issei's head.

"OW! Why did you hit me?!" Issei snapped.

"Reflex." Soren muttered, Issei not looking convinced.

"Uhm… other than the welt that's likely gonna be on my head, I'm fine… except for the hole in my leg- owowowow! Okay yeah, that hurts WAY MORE when I think about it!" Issei yelped, Soren rolling his eyes.

"So Siegreich, care to explain what happened?" Rias asked, feigning a sweet tone, but it belied the fact she was giving off an air of annoyance and anger.

"Simple: He got attacked by a Fallen Angel who mistook him for a Stray because _you_ didn't keep a leash on him a bit. Honestly, at the least have a Familiar watching him like I am so nobody will just assume things and jump at him." Soren stated, Licht appearing on his shoulder on cue.

"Where did that cat come from?!" Issei yelped.

"Noted, but from now on that won't be necessary. You can leave. I'll take care of him myself." Rias stated.

"Alright fine. I need to take care of something tonight anyway. Hyoudo, if you want an explanation for things, then meet me on the roof tomorrow during lunch." Soren stated, then looking at Rias in particular, "And I'll fill him in on _everything,_ to save him the trouble of being told when it suits your dramatic flair."

"And who are you to butt in on informing _my_ servant?" Rias challenged, lightning shooting between her and Soren's eyes once again, Issei feeling the urge to back away from the two are the air filled with their animosity… but then there was the fact of his bleeding leg.

"Uhm, not to interrupt but, my leg is still bleeding!" Issei stated loudly.

"I can fix that right up easily." Soren stated, Rias glaring at him again. "Hey, it'll be a lot quicker than how Devils do their magical healing, so you can screw off."

"Oh really? And can you…"

"Yes, I can counteract light poisoning. One of my "sisters" is a dhampyr, so I learned how. Any of your questions are very likely going to be answered with a "yes", Gremory." Soren interrupted, a green glow emanating off of his hand as he hovered it just over Issei's wound, "Granted you _are_ a Devil so it won't fix it completely. Magic like this is more effective on non-demonic beings since it uses holy attributes… so sorry if it stings."

"It only stings a bit… and what was that about being a Devil? And magic? And all the stuff that just happened?! Hell what's even going on!?" Issei snapped, blinking as he watched his wound seemingly _stitch itself_ back together, but was left confused the pain was still there. "The hell?"

"Like I said, it won't be as effective for you since you're a Devil. I'm sure Gremory would _happily_ explain this to you. _As soon as possible."_ Soren grumbled.

"Oh… cause… I think I'm gonna pass out from blood loss." Issei muttered, falling back as he finished speaking, his eyes swirls as he hit the ground.

"I'll tell him about him being a Devil tomorrow. You can leave it to me, his _master,_ to teach him what he needs to know." Rias stated, Soren narrowing his eyes.

"Look, I may not be too fond of Devils, what with the purebloods mostly being a bunch of overconfident, arrogant, prideful douchebags who think every being who _isn't_ them is entirely beneath them…"

"Will you get to your point?" Rias grumbled, her eye twitching.

"I'm getting there." Soren said, pocketing his hands and walking away, speaking as he passed Rias, "But I'm not about to let someone rush into things because their boss didn't fill them in ahead of time. I'm mentoring this guy whether you like it or not, it's the least I can do to repay him for allowing him to become a Devil."

"You act like doing so was a bad thing. He's better off with me than being a dragon servant as it stands." Rias retorted.

"I'm aware of that." Soren bit in reply, one last look being exchanged between him and Rias before he finally left. "Just don't do anything rash since there's Fallen Angels around. I'll handle them myself."

"And why would you do that?"

"My own reasons. Ones that don't concern you." Soren stated, leaving with that sole comment left, but leaving a lingering feeling in the air behind him as well, one that in no way pleased Rias.

"If he's going to stick around I suppose I'll have to put up with it… but, not like I don't see you as a threat, Soren Siegreich… you better watch yourself."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay honestly this** _ **was**_ **going to be longer but I split this chapter into two separate parts for the sake of my freaking sanity since this became a slog… I need to stop doing that to myself…**


	6. Life 5

Freelance DxD

 **Life 5: Freelancers**

Soren shut the door to the house as he entered, giving a sigh as he leaned against the wall, snapping his fingers, cueing a magic circle to appear and rise up, Soren keeping his eyes closed, and when he opened them, he found himself in a rather lavish lounge room, one wall lined with books, and a circle of rather comfortable looking chairs arranged in a circle, numbering nine in total, Soren taking one and laying across the chair in a casual manner, his arms behind his head, his eyes closed as he waited, though it wasn't for long, as he soon heard another shimmer of a magic circle, at which he spoke.

"You send me a message telling me not to be late an _I'm_ the first one here? Yeah that's not being very punctual sis." Soren quipped, sitting up and looking over, spotting a short girl who bore an uncanny resemblance to Artoria in every way, the girl dressed in a blue hoodie, black shorts, a blue, gold lined scarf, and a black ballcap sat on her head, showing a simple ponytail behind it, and for whatever reason, a hair antenna showing despite there being no visible hole in the hat.

"Mom told you to cut with that. We're not _actually_ siblings." The girl stated, taking the nearest seat to her.

"Adopted siblings still count Olivia. What's Chloe been up to since she and Stolfo got partnered up?" Soren asked, Olivia sighing.

"She's just taking it in stride… at least that darn womanizer has a leash on him now." Olivia sighed, "Also they won't be at the meeting since they're busy with their assignment."

"I doubt Chloe would take a break for a second if she could… unless food was involved…" Soren murmured, "Both of you are gluttons as it is."

Olivia shot a murderous look Soren's way, but both stopped and looked over when a purple magic circle appeared, Olivia's eyes narrowing.

"Oh great, Camellia's here…" Olivia grumbled, pulling the brim of her hat down over her eyes, Soren outright rolling over.

"Wake me up when Xander gets here." Soren muttered.

"Oh, come now little brother, why not let your big sister see your adorable face?" A cooing voice sounded, Soren's looking remaining flat, but his eye twitching.

"I've had a weird couple of days. Not exactly in the mood to deal with my over-bearing adoptive-older sister right now." Soren grumbled.

"My my, as stubborn as ever. Poor Soren, you _always_ get the most stressful jobs!" The voice spoke.

"I wouldn't _get_ the jobs if mom and the execs didn't think I can handle myself in such situations. Besides I'm not in the mood to be coddled. In fact, I never am!" Soren replied, letting out a low grumble as he was lifted up, feeling a pair of soft objects press into the back of his head as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his front, _"I smell lilacs… yeup… Camellia alright…"_

"Oh now don't be like that you troublesome child. You can tell me everything if you want to!" Camellia stated, Soren sighing.

"I'm nearly eighteen and you're only two years older than me. Please stop treating me like a kid." Soren muttered, glancing over at Olivia, who had a twitch in her eye that she tried to hide with her hat, Soren managing to slip from off the grasp around him and retreat to the other side of his chair, turning to view his self-proclaimed older sister.

Camellia was an undeniably beautiful woman with striking features and a natural seductive smile curled across her lips at all times, her eyes and flowing waist length hair the same, gentle lilac color, the bangs enough to hide her left eye as they fell back into place, and she stood tall and proud with a voluptuous figure shown by the rather casual shirt and skirt she wore, the young woman's well developed figure also being the source of the ire emanating from Olivia where she was seated.

"You're always so resistant, just like Hyoga. But, you'll always be my baby brother, no changing that." Camellia cooed, and from her serene grin, one could just see the tips of slender fangs peeking out from the slight part of her lips.

"Don't think I don't realize that." Soren muttered.

"Auu~. Always so cold to everyone. No wonder Lune is always bothering you about that gloomy attitude and constant scowl. You must have gotten that brooding personality from Xander!" Camellia made a pouting expression, and then flinched when a presence appeared.

"What was that Camellia?" A smooth, deep voice asked, Soren sighing.

"She's just being her usual self Xander, no big deal." Soren muttered, sitting back down, Camellia moving aside and revealing who'd been behind her, a blonde haired, golden eyed man who about towered over the others, and one could tell that beneath the dark suit he wore was no doubt a rippling figure from the aura of strength coming off of him, his features handsome and at the same time bearing an almost "wolfish" quality to them.

"'Being her usual self' can mean a variety of things when it comes to Camellia." Xander stated, taking the largest chair, Camellia taking her own.

"Oh what's the matter with saying hello to our baby brother?" Camellia hummed.

"Maybe because you've coddled him since the day you met him?" Olivia grumbled, "Will the others show up? Besides, I'd _like_ to hear Soren's report."

"Always so hasty. Just like your mother." Camellia chuckled.

"Shut it Tits McGee." Olivia growled.

"Don't start you two. Hyoga, Lune, and Ven still need to arrive… and they should be here any second…" Xander hummed, looking at his watch, which seemed to then cue another voice.

"Heyyy! Where's my favorite twin brother hiding?!" A cute, chipper voice proclaimed, Soren getting knocked right out of his chair from behind and slammed to the floor, Soren managing to look up just enough to plant his chin on the soft carpet as someone kept him pinned via sitting on his back. "Hmm? Weird, I saw him a second ago… Oh! Hehehe, there you are Soren, how'd you end up underneath me?"

"Nice to see you again too Lune… How's America been for you?" Soren muttered, managing to flip over and get a solid view on his self-proclaimed twin sister. Lune being a girl with cute but somewhat boyish features, though her messy waist length, creamy white, pink tinted hair and white, gold trimmed headband drew away from that, though her choice of clothing was certainly adding to the tomboy look, being a blue jacket, darker blue shirt, worn out jeans with a red plaid skirt included, and fitting sneakers, along with a sword strapped to her back.

"The States have been _awesome!_ It's kind of surprising how much stuff goes on in New York, the branch there is really busy. So busy I barely have time to see if I can find any nice girls or guys. Hmph." Lune let out a dejected sigh, Soren nodding.

"Cool… now please get off of me." Soren muttered, Lune flipping right off of him with ease and into her own seat, Soren returning to his own.

"Alright, now that simply leaves Hyoga and Ven… if they're not too busy." Xander hummed.

"Oh oh oh! Hyoga gave me a call before I showed up. He said he's not gonna be able to make it, his team is busy with their current job in India. Something about a really angry pair of Asura causing trouble." Lune declared.

"Good… and Lune, what did I say about weapons inside of the meeting room?" Xander grumbled, Lune chuckling as she held her sword.

"I can't just go and leave pretty little Galatine all by herself now. She gets mad when I do that." Lune cooed.

"That sword doesn't have a spirit inside of it Lune. It's a companion blade to Excalibur. I'd know, I have one of the shards." Olivia spoke rather bluntly.

"You're no fun Livi." Lune muttered, making a playful pouting face. "You're scowling is as bad as Soren's. Seriously you two have such cute smiles, why don't you do it more?"

"I prefer the objective side of things. I smile when I feel like it." Soren grumbled, "And get _her_ to a buffet she'll be beaming."

"HEY!" Olivia objected.

"Once! You have smiled _once_ Soren!" Lune stated, ignoring Olivia's glare as she started tugging on Soren's cheeks, "Come ooonnn! Just lemme see it again!"

"We were eleven." Soren muttered, swatting Lune's hands aside, and the commotion that started halted when the air in the room started swirling, a specific spot at another one of the chairs seeming free of the breeze, "Looks like pineapple head's here."

"I thought I told you to stop with that nickname!" The new, younger male voice spat, the air stopping it's flow as the voices owner drifted down into the chair, his looks telling of a slightly younger age than Soren's, with pale blond hair that while relatively straight at the front, in the back was kept up in a spiky manner that led to the "pineapple head" nickname, while the blonde locks framed violet eyes set on a pale, handsome but still boyish face, the boy garbed in a black hoodie and denim shorts, a pair of dark headphones on his head, though they seemed to do nothing to draw from his ability to hear.

"I'll stop calling you that when you cut off that spiky bit, Ven." Soren murmured, "So, I suppose that this is everyone for tonight? Chloe, Stolfo, and Hyoga are busy, so…"

"Of course. We'll start our weekly meeting without them. To start, considering Soren and Olivia have had the most recent changes in location, why don't you two go first?" Xander hummed, Soren and Olivia looking at each other.

"I'll go first then, since I'm _sure_ our friendly neighborhood black dragon has a far more interesting story… as usual." Olivia muttered, Lune chuckling at the clear reference. "I got assigned to France for my new assignment. It's a job to watch a peerage of Devils that's popped up in one of the smaller cities in the region… Interestingly enough, it's one of the main Pillar houses."

"A Pillar house? My my, that must be interesting then! Which Peerage are you observing?" Camellia asked.

"Dantalion, going by what I've managed to gather. Of note to that, the Peerage's Queen is actually the groups most recent addition, a young man with an odd power and an even odder Sacred Gear." Olivia stated.

"A Dragon Gear?" Ven asked.

"No… but something about as powerful. I haven't made _direct_ contact with the Peerage yet, but I'll likely have too soon enough… considering whenever that Queen gets into a fight there's a good amount of collateral to his rather volatile power." Olivia sighed, "Think red lightning that causes an explosion wherever it hits… and it goes everywhere since it's his entire aura. Just to put that out there."

"Well sounds like you have your hands full." Soren quipped.

"Why yes I _do._ Now what about you Soren, what's happened with you?" Olivia asked, Soren sighing.

"My latest assignment is in Japan… again." Soren stated.

"Ohhhh… the region where the thieving fox is… I still need to have _words_ with her." Camellia murmured, a particularly _dark_ aura around her, Soren sighing before he continued.

" _Continuing,_ I've been put into this small city called Kuoh Town… and the intel predicted there would be a Peerage there, along with a potential Gear user who I'm to observe. Just my luck I somehow end up in the area where the heirs to the Gremory and Sitri houses are hiding out." Soren bluntly put it, the others all showing various amounts of surprise.

"Gremory _and_ Sitri?! In the same frickin' place?!" Ven yelped, Soren nodding.

"Who'd have thought… the heirs to the houses two of the current Satans are previous from in the same area… it seems you have your work cut out for you." Xander hummed, "What of the Sacred Gear?"

"Guy became a Devil. Wasn't gonna take the chance of him dying form blood loss, and a dragonic resurrection was out of the quesito, so, the kid was better off becoming a Devil. But, I'm still keeping an eye on him… so I guess now my objective is like Olivia's, watch the Peerage and observe what happens. Though I _am_ going to teach the guy what he needs to know… granted didn't expect to have to maybe mentor _two_ people, much less be a mentor _at all."_ Soren added, blinking at the looks being shot his way, "What?"

"You mentioned a second person… who? Are they a cute girl or a pretty boy?!" Lune asked, a curious look on her face as she again invaded Soren's personal space.

"Y'know how the Faustus family has a kid?" Soren muttered, everyone else nodding, "Yeah, _that's_ the other person I'm talking about. As it turns out, she's _also_ got a Dragon Gear… Bahamut's ex to be precise."

" _ **Okay not**_ **really** _ **an ex. Dragon stuff, it's complicated."**_ Bahamut chirped up.

"The Faustus girl? That sheltered child has a Sacred Gear? What is she doing in Japan? Much less in the same area _you_ happen to be assigned to?" Camellia asked.

"The school there isn't actually that bad, so I guess her parents wanted her to get some experience outside their mansion or something, hell if I know. But, she's got a Dragon Gear awakened and budding powers… I don't know why but something is telling me I just can't ignore her, even if it's against my better judgement to probably do so or keep her uninvolved in this mess we live in." Soren grumbled.

"Y'know for someone who is so quiet you have _a lot_ to say when you _do_ talk Soren." Ven pointed out, a small smirk on his face, "Still, after… _you know what,_ happened with Kira, I was sure you'd forever scorn women."

Ven had made a slight sweat drop when he noted the look Camellia got the _moment_ he was about to mention Kira, Soren however ignoring it and glancing at the younger boy.

"This has nothing to do with that… I just can't leave someone ignorant of what they can do… especially since these two are Dragon holders, they're going to draw in trouble like nobody's business." Soren sighed.

"You mean like yourself?" Olivia snickered, Soren shooting her a glare.

"Olivia, Ven, enough teasing." Xander sighed, "I for one think Soren is doing something good. If those two are going to be involved in this world, best to train them for it and let them know… while the Faustus girl is no issue, there _is_ the matter of the fact that one of your intended trainees _is_ a Devil in the house of Gremory… or is he in the Sitri house?"

"You were right on Gremory." Soren corrected, Xander nodding.

"Have some faith in him Xander. When Soren wants to do something he doesn't care if Heaven themselves tell him no, he'll do it no matter who he annoys… then again it's also why he makes so many enemies. Not many are too receptive of his type." Camellia hummed, Soren merely blinking.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Soren flatly grumbled.

"They are right though! When you do something, you get it done, even if you have to go through the higher ranks of another faction!" Lune stated, "But at the same time you're also nice and would _never_ kill someone without reason. Now if we could just fix that brooding personality."

"I don't brood." Soren muttered.

"You do. That and your constant scowl!" Lune stated, again jabbing a finger at the downturned expression on Soren's face.

"This isn't a scowl, just my face." Soren bit in reply, "But that's about it on my end. I'm having Licht keep an eye on the Devil kid when I'm out… so there, that's my report for the week, all done and said. I'm gonna go home and go to bed."

"Ohh won't you stay for a _bit_ longer Soren?" Camellia sweetly asked.

"Yeah bro, I have some killer stories!" Lune chuckled.

"I'm tired and had an odd day, again, so, sorry, no… I'll listen in another time. Night." Soren stood up, a quiet yawn passing by him as the others returned to the gesture, Soren merely blinking as he transported back, flopping down onto the couch once he could, "Why do I feel exhausted?"

" _ **Maybe because dealing with Gremory just annoys you to the point of fatigue?"**_ Bahamut jokingly suggested. _**"And**_ **maybe** _ **because you're a hypersomniac. You**_ **always** _ **feel tired… seriously you forget about that quite a bit."**_

"Shut up… haaagh. I just feel like from here my life is about to hit a downward slope in terms of where I am now." Soren stated.

" _ **I'd prefer to think an upward slope."**_

"Downward. As far as I'm concerned things can only get worse from here."

" _ **That's just you being a pessimistic asshole like Xander."**_ Bahamut scoffed, though where he expected a reply, he didn't get one, as Soren had already dozed off into silent sleep, the only sound in the room being his light breathing, _**"Typical… still, I wonder how much closer he is to breaking that lock. He has the key, kid just doesn't know it yet. Guess I'm stuck watching another round of not so pleasant dreams tonight. Welp… good luck kid. You're gonna need it."**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And this is the second half I spoke of. Hence why I made a double update because screw my life and brain power at times… either way, see you guys next time, as now we're** _ **really**_ **gonna finally get into things!... hopefully.**


	7. Life 6

Freelance DxD

 **Life 6: Back to Basics**

"Sightings… none… gagh, I need to actually head into the main city, I bet there's more activity than out in here in the suburbs."

Soren hung his head as he pocketed what looked to be some kind of pocket watch, letting out a sigh as he laid back and stared up at the clouds, his arms behind his head. Yet again, he was on the roof of the academy, away from prying eyes.

" _ **You can start hunting around later. We've got things to explain today. LOTS of things to explain."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren sitting up as he let out a slow breath.

"Yeah." Soren nodded, making a mental timer to himself, and on cue as he counted down, he heard the click of the door opening, Issei entering Soren's view as the upperclassmen stood up, "So you decided to show up."

"Well, yeah." Issei murmured, "After last night why would I not? I have about as many questions for you as I do Rias-senpai. Like first off, who the _hell_ are you? What was going on?! How the heck did you fix my leg like that?!"

"I'll answer all of those, don't worry. Probably good _both_ of you are here. Saves me time, because I have a lot to say… regrettably." Soren stated, Issei raising a brow.

"Both?" Issei asked, Soren pointing to the door, Issei turning to see Lucina entering onto the roof, the girl gaining a bit of an unnerved look when she saw Issei gawking at her, "F-Faustus? Why is the hot washboard here?!"

"Washboard?!" Lucina yelped, "I'm averaged sized you dolt! Well… uhm… kind of."

"Too small for my tastes." Issei muttered, his eyes outright annoyed as he looked specifically at Lucina's chest, the sheltered girl instinctively raising her arms for coverage.

"Well then I'm _glad._ I don't want you mentally undressing me." Lucina grumbled, looking to Soren, "Soren, can I hit him if he does anything?"

"Why do you need to ask me?" Soren asked, then shaking his head, "Forget it for now. Both of you have questions that need answers, and I'm here to answer them. Lucina knows MOST of it, at least from the side I'm on." Soren stated, "Hyoudo, you're kind of confused, right?"

"Of course I am! Why the hell was I attacked anyway, what was with that guy's wings and calling us Devils or something?" Issei asked, Soren sitting down and leaning on a hand.

"Simple… none of us here are humans." Soren stated, Issei raising a brow, "Yesterday, did you notice something _odd_ during the day and night?"

"Well… when you mention it yeah. For some reason being out in the sun hurt a bit, like I had a bad sunburn and crap. And when night hit, for some reason I was seeing better than I was during the day, and I could hear something from further away than should be possible. And then when that guy showed up, I jumped when I meant to take a step… and my body weirdly feels stronger than before." Issei stated, Soren nodding.

"Exactly that. To cut to the chase, Issei Hyoudo, as of two nights ago, you were nearly killed by the person calling herself Yuuma Amano. You were saved at the brink of death by Rias Gremory by being resurrected as a Devil Servant." Soren bluntly stated, Issei raising a brow.

"W-What? The hell are you talking about? And h-how do you know about Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, Soren pulling out his phone and opening it, showing a picture from Issei's date with "Yuuma", Issei's eyes widening and his breath shuddering. "Yuuma-chan… How did you…"

"That wasn't a weird dream or anything, far from it. Everything you remember was real down to the last detail. "Yuuma", or as I guess her actual name is, Raynare, considering last night, is a Fallen Angel. She erased every trace of "Yuuma Amano" with natural powers all mythological beings can use. It's why nobody else you've asked has remembered a thing about her." Soren stated, closing his phone, "But, I'm sure you remember _exactly_ what happened that night."

"Yeah…" Issei muttered, bringing a hand near his stomach, "Yuuma-chan… or, whatever her name is, grew black wings and then stabbed me with a red spear… but, wait, if she shoved a red rod through my gut then how the hell am I alive anyway?!"

"You _were_ listening, right?" Lucina asked, "Soren explained it, heck, he _saw it,_ and I was there too. Gremory stopped you from dying due to blood loss by resurrecting you, since even with magic you'd lost too much blood to survive. You're here now because you're no longer human."

"No longer human… but, then, gagh, man this is so confusing, it can't be real!" Issei muttered, grabbing his hair.

" _ **Oh it's VERY real kid. There's a reason that Fallen Angel chick wanted you dead too. In fact, it's why Soren is here in the first place."**_ Bahamut chuckled, Issei yelping and looking around.

"Whoa! W-where did that come from?! Who just spoke?!" Issei yelped, Soren rolling his eyes.

"Meet Bahamut, the dragon whose soul bonded to mine when I was born. He's the reason I'm not human myself." Soren stated, Issei now paying more attention to Soren's eyes as he said that.

" _Now that I look at it… his eyes kind of look like a cat's, no, wait, a lizard's?"_ Issei thought, tilting his head, swearing he saw Soren's image shimmer for a moment, like a larger, inhuman figure had sudden superimposed its outline over the young man, but for just a moment.

"I'm the same." Lucina stated, raising a hand, "I'm also pretty new to this whole thing as well. My dragon's name is Naga."

" _ **No so much of a pleasure."**_ Naga spoke, Issei blinking when he saw another shimmer around Lucina of a vague superimposed image of another being entirely.

"What the heck did I just see?" Issei muttered, looking back to Soren, "Wait… you were there that night?! No wonder I recognized you yesterday… weird though, I _think_ I saw you, but then for some reason I started thinking about Rias-senpai and her hair…"

"Dunno." Soren shrugged, "So, I take it _after_ those two voices, you're either thinking you've gone completely crazy, or did the smart thing and taken some logic into account and believe me."

"Normally I _would_ be calling you crazy… but with those voices now I'm not sure if _I'm_ the crazy one." Issei muttered.

" _ **Hahaha! Wow kid. At least you're not dense enough to deny the truth when it's in your face. Like Soren said, I'm just a consciousness bound to his soul. Technically speaking though it's**_ **my** _ **soul inside the kid, but that's a complicated mess we won't get into right now."**_ Bahamut spoke, Issei still looking puzzled by the dragon's echoing voice, especially since it _definitely_ wasn't in his head.

"Still, I mean, a Devil? What, like something from the bible or some crap?" Issei asked, Soren nodding.

"Exactly. Every mythology human's talk about or speak of is more or less true. Gods, demons, spirits, so on so forth. All of that exists. We supernatural types are just really damn good at keeping just under the nose of muggles." Soren stated.

" _ **Yeup… but I will never know why in the name of**_ **Hell** _ **the damn Arabs made me a**_ **FISH!** _ **A FUCKING FISH! Supporting the Earth and Sky? HA! That's Atlas' damn job! I was one of the mightiest dragons to exist and my legend has been reduced to nothing but a giant god damn elephant headed FISH!"**_ Bahamut got to the verge of yelling in rage, Soren making sure the dragon kept at a level to where he _wouldn't_ be heard on the other side of town.

"Yeah he's kind of bitter about that." Soren murmured.

"Kind of? Guy seems outright stark raving mad about it." Issei muttered, a brow cocked in utter confusion at the rather wacky sight before, also the fact Soren was completely calm despite the fact a pissed off dragon residing in him was throwing a fit. "Uh… hey Faustus is something… _wrong_ with him? He's oddly calm for someone dealing with a dragon throwing a tantrum."

"Uhm… I don't know, precisely." Lucina murmured, "Naga said it had something to do with his… ego?"

"Ego? What you mean the guy has a big head?" Issei asked.

"Not _that_ kind of ego… wait, actually, Naga, what _were_ you referring to?" Lucina asked, the female dragon sighing.

" _ **An "ego" is essentially the core of someone's personality. As long as a being has some modicum of sentience, they possess and ego. And like memories, a person's ego can be manipulated, in fact, the two are inexplicably linked."**_ Naga stated, being particular in keeping Soren from hearing her as he continued to try and verbally calm Bahamut. _**"It's just a theory, but I think the reason Soren comes off as**_ **odd** _ **may be because his ego was somehow damaged. It's not like his personality is gone, more like and essential part of what would make his identity whole is just… gone."**_

"Okay considering all of this other crazy stuff I've been hearing, I'm still confused by the whole "all the myths are real, I died but then got turned into a Devil" thing that's happening… hell, even _if_ that part is true how do I know the Devil thing is?" Issei asked, Soren rolling his eyes, flexing his fingers, Issei blinking when he saw a notable light gather at the upperclassman's palm, before yelping as a searing pain hit has face… and it wasn't the sharp twinge someone would expect from a slap, it was like Soren's hand had lit aflame and _burned_ Issei's skin, even if there wasn't a mark to be seen aside from a hint of smoke, "OWWW! What the hell?! You slapped me so why does it burn?! Hell, why did you slap me?!"

"That was pure light Hyoudo. To low ranked Devils, pure light, whether unrestrained or concentrated, burns you like you just touched the hottest fire. Same goes for other beings of demonic nature, notably vampires, though while their weakness to light _is_ more than a Devil's, the media exaggerates it." Soren stated, "But, if you want further proof, well, just look at your back."

Issei blinked, cocking a brow again before turning his head, his eyes going wide when he saw a wing, black, leathery, bat like wings, Issei taken aback by the sight.

"What the hell… when did these…" Issei gasped.

"They unfurled on an instinctual reaction. Your fight or flight instincts kicked in when that sun magic hit you." Soren stated, "Now, would you like to know _why_ I'm here and also why Raynare attacked you?"

"Y-Yeah… I remember her saying some cryptic shit about God and some Sacred thing or… something… man this is a lot to take in way too fast…" Issei muttered.

"I prefer to get right to the point. No need for pointless details or things that would draw away from the reasoning." Soren stated, standing up, "Issei Hyoudo, the reason you were targeted by the Fallen Angel was because you're special. What she mentioned is what is called a Sacred Gear, a special, potent power, a very rare amount of humanity possesses. Among the total population of humans, I'd say the odds of someone having a Sacred Gear are 100,000 to 1, and you happened to have the luck to have one."

" _ **To add to it, yours is also an even**_ **rarer** _ **type of Sacred Gear. One formed with the fragment of a dragon's soul, a Dragon Gear."**_ Bahamut stated, _**"Soren and Lucina here are your fellows in that department. A couple days ago, do you remember a particular feeling, perhaps a burning feeling somewhere on your body?"**_

"Yeah I do remember something like that!" Issei spoke up, shooting to his feet, looking at the back of his left hand, "I remember feeling this twinge and then a dull feeling in my left hand. I brushed it off because at the time it made zero sense to me, but does this have to do with the Sacred Gear thing?"

"Dragon Gears are exceptionally strong and even have unique signatures. Heck, even if you're a Devil, having a Dragon Gear means you're by no means going to be a _normal_ Devil, I think." Lucina hummed, "I mean, Soren and I started out as humans, but our dragons are so strong we became dragons, sort of. And because of that unique signature, Dragon Gears also resonate with each other when their power either flares up or comes within close proximity. That's actually how I met Soren, since your Gears resonated."

"Whoa! So if I have this Dragon Gear thing then does that mean I'm gonna become a super strong badass?!" Issei excitedly asked, Soren sighing.

"That depends on _you."_ Soren bluntly stated, "Sacred Gears are influenced by their bearer's emotions, whichever one is strongest. So in short, while your Gear is no longer _dormant,_ it's still inactive. It's up to you to figure out how to unlock it completely. At this point you're a weak Devil with a lot of potential. Dragon Gear users naturally have incredibly fast growth rates in terms of their power, being able to reach levels of power in months that would take other beings a lifetime. Of course though, _most_ supernatural beings bear some form of immortality so not like it's a bother to them, granted, don't get cocky, you can still be killed and it is _very_ possible to shave years off your life if your life force is messed with."

"Wait… so if I'm basically going to be able to live forever as long as I don't get killed… wait, am I still gonna age? That's one question…" Issei inquired, Soren nodding.

"Devils age but at a far slower rate than Humans, I'd say maybe one year of aging for a devil is the same as fifty to a human, but that's a rough guess, I don't make it a topic of study. But from experience and what I know, that's only once you're through with puberty. Otherwise you'll age normally until you're at least twenty-one." Soren relayed, "As for other beings, it tends to vary. Again, there isn't a race that's _truly_ immortal, even a god can be killed. Dragons however are a very odd case as while they can also be killed, they're souls are so strong that they can just reform their body if given enough time."

" _ **It's why Dragon Gears exist. They were created so that the more…**_ **dangerous** _ **Dragons wouldn't simply regenerate their bodies a few decades or centuries later by having their souls in separate shards. That whole mess I mentioned with Soren is weird since he's basically got my soul and his residing inside of him, and the kid**_ **already** _ **had a strong soul to begin with."**_ Bahamut added, Soren nodding in confirmation, _**"Dragons are also ageless. Hell, I knew some dragons who don't even follow the same concept of time as humans and other beings do simply**_ **because** _ **we can only die if we are killed. Soren and Lucina here are likely to look the way they do for**_ **centuries** _ **unless they decide otherwise."**_

"That doesn't sound too bad actually…" Lucina hummed, dwelling on it, putting a hand on her chin.

"Hmm… ah man, now I'm just thinking of all the wondrous hotties I'd get to see living for so long!" Steam outright shot from Issei's nose as the gears in his head began turning on high speed, then reality dropped down on him, "Wait a minute… so I'm really a Devil?! That means my life as a normal human guy is over!"

"Took you that long for reality to drop on you huh?" Soren hummed, "But, yes, it is. I'm sure Gremory has plans for today. I just wanted to explain as much as I could within the time I have today. I have to take care of business in the city tonight as it stands."

"Yeah speaking of Rias-senpai, for some reason this morning when I woke up she was there in my bed and we were both stark naked! I still have no idea what that was but I finally saw boobs! My little boy eyes became the eyes of a man!" Issei declared, Soren putting a hand over his eyes and Lucina let out an annoyed groan.

"Wow she actually did that huh? Geez…" Soren sighed, Issei not noticing the comment.

"And then I actually walked to school with her, holy crap, it's still awesome! But, still weird… heck, she said she was gonna send someone to fetch me after school today… would you know anything about that?" Issei asked, Soren leaning on the railing.

"She's probably gonna take tonight to formally introduce you to being a Devil. _Do not,_ under any circumstance, tell her I've already filled you in on some of the basics. Gremory doesn't exactly like me, and the feeling is mutual."

"So… I take it there's _more_ than that, isn't there?" Issei asked, Soren nodding.

"Of course there is, things are never that easy to explain. Most of the time… but, I'll save that for later. I'm sure I've crammed enough into your brain as it is, and you're only gonna get more shoved in there by Gremory later." Soren spoke, Issei letting out a sigh.

"Honestly I kind of have a headache from all of that. I'm gonna guess this won't be all, will it?" Issei only got a nod in reply, "Alright… I'll take my leave then. If you'll excuse me."

"Surprisingly polite guy." Soren spoke up after Issei had left, then looking at Lucina, "Also, Faustus, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm, sure what is it?" Lucina asked, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"I want to get a gauge for your current abilities and what your Gear can do, so could you come to my place tonight before I head into the city? I'm gonna go Stray Devil hunting, so it's a good chance to see what you can do and your current level."

"Stray Devil Hunting?" Lucina tilted her head in a bit of confusion, Naga speaking up.

" _ **Stray Devils are those who fled their servitude not by getting permission to become a free agent, but by killing their master for their own selfish purposes. Stray Devils normally retain their normal forms, but, in most cases their avarice becomes so heavy they get corrupted into beastly demons that are no longer recognizable as looking remotely human."**_ Naga explained, Lucina's eyes widening a bit.

"It's not a pretty thing, especially since the beast form usually comes with a power boost. I've seen some Stray's that could give a High Class Devil trouble after hitting their beast form… but again, some are different. In fact, some Devils only because Strays because they killed their master due to the master being an asshole. I know a few Strays from incomplete peerages who've taken shelter with the Association after killing their master. Most of the poor saps were traumatized beyond belief or just straight up pissed off." Soren's comments about the situation were dark, heavier than normal, and even his monotone seemed to break a bit and give way to showing there was a hint of anger bubbling through at the thoughts that rose from thinking about such things.

"It sounds like Devils tend to have it rough when it comes to Masters." Lucina observed.

" _ **Depends. With a good portion of the 72 pillar houses gone, there's a lot of vacant spots even among the ones who are left, so a lot of lesser houses jump at the chance to get peerages… some actually do well, other's, well, I think we already stated the example."**_ Bahamut stated.

"But, back to business, I don't like dwelling on this kind of thing… for some reason." Soren muttered, holding his head as a dull pain throbbed through it, "There shouldn't be too much trouble tonight… honestly this is more so I can get a better lay of the city, any Strays we come across are bonus pickings if they're the bad sort. Senseless killing isn't my thing."

"Oh, uh, o-okay! So we're only hunting the bad ones, cool." Lucina nodded, letting out a sigh, "Yeah, I can join you on that. Heck, I've wanted to head into the city too, seems interesting. So, tonight then, right! I'll see you then!"

Soren nodded as the girl ran off, leaning back once more, Licht showing up a moment later.

"So, you drive off Gremory and Sitri's Familiars?" Soren asked, stroking Licht's back as the lazy familiar stretched out.

"Nyaaaa!" Licht mewled, Soren nodding.

"Good. Didn't want them listening in, that'd be annoying. Though I'm sure Sitri is gonna want a chat sooner or later." Soren sighed, then blinking when he felt that sense of being watched again, looking around as Licht decided to perch himself on Soren's head, "That feeling again… alright, whoever's there, come on out! I know you're there, no point in hiding."

And what met Soren, to be short, was in no way what he expected.

The demi-dragon had been expecting maybe of the Peerage's Servants to have been waiting in the wings, or even an intruder with the gall to track him right into Devil territory, or at least _something_ predictable for his line of work.

Soren was _not_ however, expecting a black cat to gracefully bounce into view and land just on the railing, though if he was surprised he didn't look it, though he did cock a brow that showed a hint of confusion on his face while Licht was actually paying attention to the new feline.

Though Soren noted an oddity about the cat. Its form was lithe and slender, of course, as most cats were, but unlike Licht, who wasn't even an actual cat due to being a familiar, thus his odd, somewhat cartoonish appearance, the new feline's body was shaped in a way that looked distinctly feminine, and as the cat looked at him with large golden eyes and what seemed like an amused grin, it was then Soren noticed that the feline actually had a notable aura of its own.

"A cat…" Soren muttered, "And you're not a normal one, I can tell that much."

"Nyaa!" The black cat mewled, making a hissing chuckle of a noise.

"Don't play dumb. What are you, a shape shifter, yokai, something?" Soren sighed, leaning on his arms, the cat tilting her head as if she had no idea what he was talking about, simply stepping closer and sniffing his hand, Licht actually _hissing_ at the newcomer. "What the… Licht, uh, you okay? You haven't hissed at someone except for Kira."

"Nyaaa!" Licht growled, the other black cat simply mewling in amusement in reply, Licht narrowing his eyes, _"I don't like her Soren."_

"And why is that?" Soren commented, Licht's mental voice ringing like a young boy's in his head.

" _Smells suspicious to me."_ Licht responded between his light growls.

"Okay seriously, are you playing dumb to mess with Licht or are you just a weird cat? Then again not like I'd buy the latter." Soren muttered, the cat shaking her head.

"I suppose there's no point, nya. But, I really am just a harmless talking cat." The black cat mewled, Soren narrowing his eyes at the animal. "What? You're aware of the supernatural, so is a talking cat so odd?"

"No, it's not… but I know from experience that normal cats can't talk, so I'm not gonna buy that you're some experiment or something like that. I know mages who have tried that, it didn't work out. So, I'll pose my earlier question about being either a shapeshifter or yokai." Soren replied, folding his arms.

"Well my my, aren't you perceptive?" the cat sighed, "Oh alright, I'll admit to it. I'm actually a nekomata, though for shame to me, I cannot retain my human form, so I simply have to saunter around in my adorable cat body, nya!"

" _That_ I can believe." Soren bluntly replied, "So Ms. Stuck as a cat, why the hell were you hiding? And just to ask, are you the one who's been following me these past couple of days?"

"Again, aren't you perceptive?" The nekomata chuckled, "But yes, that was me. And as for why I was following you… well, blame it on that surge of power you set off the other day. Anyone paying attention within a few miles' radius would have felt that, nya."

" _ **She's talking about when you let your aura flare in front of the Gremory's, right?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren nodding.

"Of course. I was… well, I was around for my own reasons, and I have to say, you're strong. You were barely trying that that Gremory girl was little more than a bother for you. Not many can say they're strong enough to stop the Power of Destruction with their bare hand and nothing more, nya." The nekomata said, licking one of her paws, "So, I decided to follow you and see what happened. Though these past couple of days have been rather boring, nya."

"Yeah well I was keeping an eye on someone myself. Now whatever business you deem to have with me, it can wait until after classes are done. I need to keep up appearances." Soren stepped off of the railing and went for the roof, stopping when the nekomata jumped to his shoulder, Licht's tail shooting up straight.

"Nyaaaa!" Licht yowled, the nekomata snickering.

"Oh don't get your fur in a not little familiar. I don't intend any harm to you master. I'm simply curious about him is all, nya." The nekomata hummed.

"Hagh… don't ride on my shoulder… look uh… what can I call you, first off?" Soren asked, the nekomata humming, her ears twitching.

"You can just call me… Kuro."

* * *

Soren threw his coat on as he finished gathering the necessary items for the night's hunt, Licht having been previously sent out to again keep tabs on Issei for the price of snacks once more, and it wasn't long after he was ready that he heard a knock on the door.

" _ **Welp, that'd likely be the girl."**_ Bahamut spoke up, Soren rolling his eyes as he went to the entrance.

"Who else would be knocking at this time? Unless the Shinto Exorcists finally got to this town, then I doubt it'd be anyone else." Soren muttered, Bahamut sighing.

" _ **Your sense of humor needs work kid."**_ Bahamut muttered, Soren rolling his eyes again as he opened the door, spotting Lucina dressed in thankfully practical clothing of a shirt under his jacket and pants (Soren himself would never understand why some girls fought in skirts aside from ease of movement, but that itself had drawbacks).

"Uhm, hi!" Lucina bowed her head a bit, "I wasn't really sure what to wear so…"

"That's fine. Look at me, I'm dressed like this and this is just standard combat attire for me." Soren shrugged, Lucina nodding.

"Oh… also, uhm, there's this _cat_ here… it's been starring at me." Lucina pointed off, Soren leaning to see Kuro standing on the fence, her tail drifting back and forth before she jumped down and perched herself on Soren's shoulder.

"Yeah… this is Kuro, a nekomata who took an interest in me a couple days ago. She _says_ she's stuck in her cat form… and, well, she decided to tag along for tonight." Soren introduced, Kuro chuckling.

"So _this_ is the girl who bears the Holy Chaos Dragon… hmm…" Kuro hummed, Lucina's eyes going wide, "Well, she has potential. Did you bring her along to test her, nya?"

"Of course." Soren nodded.

"Th-the… THE CAT JUST TALKED!" Lucina yelped, Soren sighing, "W-what…"

"Sweetie, I'm not a _normal_ cat. Soren himself said it, I'm a nekomata, a yokai. I just can't transform into my sexy human body right now, so I have to remain as this adorable black cat, nya." Kuro chuckled, Soren shaking his head.

"You're gonna have to get used to this kind of thing, especially here in Japan, which is a supernatural hot spot damn near everywhere. Come on, I'll explain a bit more as we walk. I picked up on a Stray nearby, so we don't need to head into the main city _yet."_ Soren was already walking out of the yard as he spoke, the stunned Lucina eventually following.

"O-Oh… okay, so, is Japan a big place for supernatural occurrences?" Lucina asked.

"Like you would not _believe,_ nya!" Kuro mused, "It's about as bad here as it is in Greece. Blame all the ley lines running around this area. You've got the Shinto gods, spirits and yokai like me, so on and so forth."

"She's right. In fact, _most_ of this is dealt with by the Shinto Exorcists." Soren stated, Lucina raising a brow.

"I though the Exorcists were a Church subset." Lucina stated.

"That is true. The Shinto Exorcists are a different group though. They follow the Shinto Gods, the patron deities of the Japan region and just one group of the Oriental Gods. Also, _unlike_ Church Exorcists, Shinto Exorcists make use of Senjutsu, or, well, Soul Arts." Soren explained, rounding a corner as he pulled out a pocket watch like item that gleamed silver in the moonlight.

"Isn't that the magic you used to conceal yourself before?" Lucina asked, Soren simply nodding.

"It's actually yokai who taught humans how to use senjutsu, nya." Kuro gladly stated, "The Shinto gods don't exactly like messing around with the affairs of humans or the other factions. They're isolated like that. So, they leave it to yokai and other spirits and sorts to interact with humans, that, or they have their servants do it for them at shrines, nya."

"In most cases it's them dealing with supernatural dealings in Japan. But, Kuoh Town doesn't have a Shinto branch here for whatever reason, for now at least. So in this case, it falls to me to clean up what the Devils miss or aren't told of." Soren stated, "Thankfully, the Association and the Shinto group are actually well associated and on friendly terms, unlike the Church."

"I did hear that the Church and Association have a strained relationship." Lucina stated.

"Strained doesn't even _begin_ to describe it." Soren muttered, stopping once they'd reached an abandoned ware house, pocketing the watch after closing it, "Here we go. Strays just love places like this… now let's see… from a quick search… I'd say it's about Mid-rank in terms of power. Won't be too hard to deal with them."

"Mid-rank?" Lucina asked.

" _ **He's referring to its strength."**_ Naga spoke, _**"Devil use a standard ranking system of Low too High to gauge average power. A Mid Rank devil is average in power, relatively strong but not absurdly so. You can consider that ranking the "average" level, not too weak, but not too strong. Believe it or not, the Devil ranking System is actually something of a benchmark for gauging an individual's power."**_

"Cool… so, if Soren was a Devil, what rank would he be? I know he's really strong but, _how_ strong?" Lucina asked, watching as she started scanning around for anything.

" _ **Judging by his aura… I'd say he exceeds an average High class Devil at this point. Not quite the level of one of the Satans, but, I doubt he's that far away from one of them in power. He**_ **is** _ **Bahamut's vessel, and Bahamut was the most feared of all dragons back when he had his own body… of course, as you know… that's not exactly what the legends say."**_ Naga explained.

"Something about a fish…" Lucina hummed.

"Nyahaha! I bet that was something Heaven pulled to piss him off." Kuro laughed, Bahamut growling.

" _ **I heard that cat! Shut up before I… dammit, I can't do anything unless Soren does it…"**_ Bahamut stopped with his threat upon remembering that particular fact, Soren sighing.

"Save it. Let's get this over with. Faustus, are you ready? Since this is to see what you can do, I'll stand by and jump in if it gets hairy, alright?" Soren stated, Lucina nodding, Kuro back on Soren's shoulder.

"I-I'm ready! *gulp* At least… I think I am." Lucina murmured, Soren shrugging and throwing open the door, pulling Balmung out of the magic containment and strapping the weapon to his back, the two scanning around as they walked through the scattered, rotting boxes of the old building, Soren raising a hand to get Lucina to stop when they entered a more open area.

"It's close…" Soren muttered, Lucina looking around, then freezing when she heard what was clearly snake like hissing, along with a rattling noise sounding.

"W-What the? A rattlesnake? I thought those were only native to America…" Lucina murmured.

"That's not a normal snake… Stray Devils don't always retain their normal human form… in most cases, then end up giving in to their desire for power and end up twisting into inhuman monsters. Of course, these are the ones who lack control of course." Soren stated, Lucina spotting a large shape starting to appear, then spotting what seemed like a meek looking woman peering out from the boxes.

"Hey, someone's there, h-hey, are you okay?" Lucina asked, Soren grabbing her arm when she stepped forward, shaking his head as she looked back at him.

"Don't be fooled newbie… that's not some helpless woman. That's a trap, nya." Kuro stated, Lucina blinking and looking back to the woman, the girl's eyes widening in shock when her body moved out only to reveal that below her waist was a massive snake like body, the "woman" then warping as she hissed, her face contorting and twisting into something neither human nor serpentine, just a grotesque monster with fangs and glaring golden eyes.

"Who daressss intrude on me thissss night?" The Stray hissed, Soren keeping a steeled gaze, and the Stray definitely took notice of Balmung, as she began rearing away, "That'sssss a holy ssssword! You're no Devilssss… that'ssss for ssssure."

"Stay calm, alright?" Soren spoke, Lucina nodding, "I won't let her hurt you… just stay focused and summon your Sacred Gear… what it can do should come naturally to you without thought. A Gear is an extension of your Soul… it's powers are natural to you."

"R-Right… just focus, and breathe." Lucina took in a breath, stepping to Soren's side as the Stray began rising up to try and look more imposing, Lucina's Gear forming within a second as she opened her eyes, the white flames of the wings blazing to life as she and Soren dodged the Stray's strike, Soren hands in his pockets as the Stray targeted him specifically.

"Well now… I suppose you decided to go for me first because of the holy sword, didn't you?" Soren hummed, casually dodging the Stray's swiping claws and fangs, _"This actually works out… if she's focused on me, it gives Faustus more time to figure out what to do."_

"Okay so… what my Gear can do… uhm, Naga?" Lucina asked, Naga humming or sighing, Lucina couldn't tell.

" _ **Just clear your head Luci. Think about it, these wings are formed by white flames, they blaze white like an angel's wings. Holy fire. Now, with something like this, how would you apply it? This is the thing with Sacred Gears, they provide one static power, but can develop more. The main boost of your Gear is of course the usage of my Holy Chaos Fire and the ability to nullify magic. Now, think of how you can apply those flames into an attack form."**_ Naga stated, Lucina thinking on it herself.

" _Soren uses a sword, but he's also a spell caster if what Naga told me works out… and if I don't have a weapon aside from these flames for now… then how can I attack with them? Come on Lucina, image it! You're a demi-dragon for crying out loud!"_ Lucina thought, closing her eyes and thinking of an image to use, stretching out a hand, her Gear flaring out as white flames began flickering at her hand, _"Something to attack with… think a blade… a sword made from this white blaze!"_

And with a flicker of fire, the flames than burst from Lucina's palm, stopping at a certain length and forming a blade like shape in her hand, the girl opening her eyes and blinking at what she'd just done, Soren humming as he hopped up onto some boxes after kicking the Stray away.

"Interesting, so she formed her flames into a sword. Alright then." Soren hummed, "Faustus! You formed yourself a weapon, now use it."

"My my… definitely interesting." Kuro hummed, Lucina dodging out of the way of the Stray as it went for her, showing surprise when she stayed in the air thanks to her wings.

"W-Whoa! I can actually fly with these?!" Lucina gasped, fluttering around wildly a bit, and the Stray actually _laughed_ at the sight of the girl flailing about as she tried to control her floating.

"Shishishishishi! Thisss iss hilariousss! You ssssent a newbie to fight me?!" The Stray cackled, "What, are you afraid, Holy Sssword Wielder?"

"No, just confident in her potential is all. Faustus, focus! Flight is easy to control, just think about remaining in place or where you want to move, it's simple." Soren spoke, Lucina taking a moment and then righting out to her surprise.

"It worked! Wow! Okay, now to fight… so… I can just use this like a normal sword… okay, sounds easy enough!" Lucina grabbed the lower end of the blazing sword with her other hand, the Stray hissing in amusement.

"You are a fool to think you can bessst me girl!" The Stray hissed, lashing upwards, Lucina flitting out of the way easily, the trailing flames from her wings raking the Stray, which hissed at the contact with the white "feathers" of fire. "AAGGGHHH! What isss thisss?! Thosse flamesss burn more!"

"That's because that's holy fire dumbass." Soren quipped as Lucina continued to flit around like a pro after a few seconds, the girl looking positively ecstatic at having gotten the hang of flight so quickly, _"She's a fast learner… that's good."_

"Hahhaa, this is awesome! Flying is so cool!" Lucina chuckled.

" _ **Focus on the fight Luci! This isn't the time to be playing around."**_ Naga warned.

"R-Right! So… what to do here…" Lucina murmured, watching the Stray as it attacked her, her eyes carefully scanning the monster.

"Hmm, she's actually smarter than she looks. I took her for a klutz at first, but this girl has potential, nya." Kuro mused, glancing at Soren, "Yet you look as neutral as you did earlier today."

" _ **Kid's not one for expression much."**_ Bahamut quipped, _**"Now pay attention cat, else you'll miss the show."**_

"Dieee!" The Stray shouted, Lucina twisting out the extended limp and tail and the Stray struck, taking her sword and stabbing the flaming weapon into the Stray, the demon shrieking as the flames scorched her from the side as Lucina raked the blade out and flitted back, avoiding the now feral attacks of her enemy with new ease as she finally got a read.

"I get it… I don't know how but I get it! How to move with these wings and the flames… it's all making sense." Lucina hummed, flinching when the Stray fired off a magical blast, and as she curled up, her wings wrapped forward like a barrier, stopping the blast dead and the flames seeming to destroy the magic, Kuro blinking in surprise as Soren's eyes widened, while Lucina looked caught off guard as the Stray angrily hissed.

"What the hell are you?" The Stray hissed, Lucina panting.

"Just… heh… just a dragon getting used to her powers is all." Lucina chuckled, the Stray's eyes widening as Lucina lifted her other hand, a ball of fire gathering at it.

"D-Dragon?!" The Stray gasped, Lucina nodding.

"Yes… and sorry, but, you're too far gone to be saved… so, with the flames of the Holy Chaos Dragon, be cleansed!" Lucina shouted, launching the fireball right into the Stray's face, the monster howling as the flames scorched far more than _just_ her mangled face, Lucina rushing forward with her sword and shooting right past the Stray, the phantasmal weapon vanishing as the Stray froze, one last gurgle leaving the beast before she turned into ashes, crumbling away like a statue, Lucina panting as she landed, her Gear vanishing, and as she wavered, Soren stepped down from his perch and caught the girl, Lucina blinking as she looked up at him.

"Well, for your first time that was actually pretty good. You're a lot stronger than you look, especially for someone who just recently unlocked their powers." Soren hummed, Lucina chuckling as she stood up, rubbing an arm.

"I don't know why, but it just started coming naturally to me, just like you said. After a while of trying to figure out how it worked, it just… came to me." Lucina stated, "It was like it just started clicking, like I really always did know how to use those wings."

"For a newbie… that was interesting." Kuro mused, jumping to the ground herself and then back to Soren's shoulder to be at eye level, "Well, looks like there's _two_ dragons who've caught my curiosity now… still, what can _you_ do Soren?"

"Yeah I was curious, what can your Dragon Gear do? I mean, Naga told me the Ruina Draco has a variety of powers but… well, she didn't know what they were." Lucina stated, Soren rubbing the back of his head and sighing.

"Good grief… That's a story for another time." Soren muttered, then lifting a brow when he heard a mewling sound, "The hell? Kuro?"

"Wasn't me." Kuro responded, Soren turning around, Lucina looking the same way as well, and all three cocked a brow when, out of the wreckage, a fluffy white creature that looked like some kind of dog trotted out, looking right at Soren as it's tall ears twitched while it's veritable mane of fur drifted in the air.

"Fou." The creature mewled, Soren's eyes twitching as Lucina's eyes widened at noticing how cute the creature was.

"Oh what the fuck is going on now?" Soren sighed, a hand over his eyes as Lucina was about to squeal.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whoo! Finally, hehehe, this got fun around the fight, and whoop for energetic music helping me through! And now that this first arc is under way, we can really get into things with the Fallen Angels and such. Fun times ahead! See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Life 7

Freelance DxD

 **Life 7: Pieces on a Board**

"Okay no seriously _what the fuck_ is going on here?" Soren pointed at the creature as it kept staring at him, the white ball of fur trotting over and jumping onto his arm.

"Fou." The creature spoke, sniffing Soren's neck, Kuro leaning away and her hair standing on end, "Fou!"

"It talks like a Pokémon!" Lucina awed, still stricken by how cute the creature was.

"Fou." The creature again said the same thing, Soren lifting a brow.

"It's trying to say something… isn't it?" Kuro grumbled, "Also I don't like sharing my perch, thank you very much, nya."

"Yeah you're gonna have to fight with Licht over that all too fast claim." Soren retorted, the creature still staring at him, "Something is familiar about this thing…"

"Fou!" The creature spoke up, looking a bit mad.

" _ **Hold up, hold up, I think I can understand this furball."**_ Bahamut spoke up, _**"Yeah yeah… this thing is a cath palug!"**_

"Cath palug?" Lucina asked, tilting her head.

"A magical creature that's exceedingly rare. They're so hard to spot or even _see_ that they were considered extinct for a good while." Soren said, "So what's one doing here?"

"Fou." The cath palug stated again, Bahamut humming.

" _ **Let me think, let me think…"**_ Bahamut hummed, _**"Okay first off he said his name is**_ **actually** _ **Fou. His master is a prankster so he made it where the only thing others hear is that when he speaks… furball is actually pretty foulmouthed. His word choice was colorful… and very British."**_

"Wait, master? So he's someone's familiar? What, is someone _else_ spying on Soren, nya?" Kuro asked, Soren and Lucina narrowing their eyes at her.

"Alright then… Fou, who's your master, and why did they send you?" Soren asked, the white creature waving it's tail as it spoke, Bahamut taking a moment.

" _ **Uh… Fou said his master is**_ **Merlin…** _ **as in, the Merlin who helped King Arthur. He seems… annoyed. Again, the furball has a really colorful, really British vocabulary."**_ Bahamut muttered, Soren sighing.

"Well that answers both my questions… great, just frickin great… I knew I'd catch that bastard's attention soon enough, but not this soon." Soren muttered.

"Merlin? Like from the Arthurian era? Wouldn't he be dead though?" Lucina asked.

"Fou!" Fou spoke up.

" _ **Not quite."**_ Bahamut said, _ **"I have the displeasure of having known that trickster. Merlin is half-Devil, so even now, he'd be alive and barely into his life span. But, ever since Arthur's kingdom fell, the guy's been trapped in Avalon for the past millennia. Guy must be bored out of his mind half the time."**_

"Fou!"

" _ **Annnd apparently he spends his time messing with people in dreams and having his familiars keep an eye on events or people he finds interesting… hence why the furball is here."**_ Bahamut followed on from Fou's statement, the trio again looking at Fou as the creature liked his paws.

"Great, so now I've gotten the attention of Merlin… I know you can hear me you old bastard, lay off alright! You messed with me enough as it is!" Soren snapped, Kuro and Lucina looking between each other.

"Fou."

" _ **He's not gonna answer."**_

"Well dammit." Soren sighed, "I won't bother, it'd be more trouble to dwell on the "why" when the "why" is that Merlin got bored… haaagh… Lucina…"

"Yes?! I wasn't doing anything, I swear!" Lucina yelped, pulling her hand back from stroking Fou's fur.

"Considering how late it is, you can crash at my place tonight. Better than walking to where you stay at this hour." Soren murmured, rubbing the back of his head, Lucina's face getting red.

"A-Are you sure?! I mean, is that even okay?" Lucina hummed, Soren rolling his eyes.

"Yes, it's okay. You're just spending the night, don't know why that'd be a problem. It's just so you can get to sleep sooner. I have plenty of spare rooms." Soren stated.

"R-Right! Eheheh, what was I thinking?" Lucina chuckled, Kuro snickering.

"She's adorable. Now is the white one gonna move or not, nya?" Kuro asked with an annoyed hiss, glaring at Fou.

"Fou!"

" _ **He said no."**_

* * *

"So you got attacked _again?"_

Soren could only have a brow raised as Issei finished relaying what had happened to him the previous night, in fact, the younger boy had approached Soren to talk about it as well, to the demi-dragon's minimal surprise, Issei nodding.

"Yeah it was crazy! I mean first I was gonna run, but then I remember what Buchou (Rias) told me and _bam,_ I actually managed to whip my Sacred Gear out on the Fallen Angel bitch! Though I still don't know what it can do… Buchou didn't seem to know, I think…" Issei murmured, flexing his left hand, Soren hanging his head as he sighed.

"Bring it out and let me have a look. If I can't peg it, Bahamut likely can. He's seen a lot of Gears in his life… technically." Soren stated, Issei standing up.

"Alright! Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted, and with a gleam of green light, a ruby red bracer formed on his arm, marked by two green gems and two gold spikes, Soren looking closely at the Gear.

"Well, this is definitely a Dragon Gear, kind of looks like a Twice Critical." Soren hummed, a thoughtful look on his face. Issei tilted his head with a more confused expression. "Believe it or not it's one of the more common types of Gears, though all it does it double your power one time… odd, the intel suggested something more… Bahamut, am I missing something here?"

" _ **Maybe, but this kid should have had something more than a damned Twice Critical, I was expecting something like the Boosted Gear for crying out loud!"**_ Bahamut complained, _**"This has got me confused… either this has been squandered or something is up. I'm gonna be optimistic and say the latter."**_

"Uhm… Boosted Gear? What's _that?"_ Issei asked, Soren running a hand through his hair.

"The Boosted Gear is one of two rather special Dragon Gears, formed from a shard of one of the two Heavenly Dragons. Are you at least somewhat familiar with the Welsh and Anglo-Saxon Dragons?" Soren asked, Issei tilting his head, confirming he was, in fact, _not_ familiar with the topic. "In short, in legend, they are two dragons who fought endlessly and had to be sealed away, at least until a King decided to build his castle on top of their resting place. In truth, these two dragons, known as Ddraig and Albion, had their bodies destroyed by the Three Biblical Factions and their souls split into pieces and implanted into human souls, thus giving rise to two Sacred Gears that would always meet: the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. One which halves and takes power, the other which doubles and transfers power."

"Whoa, that sounds cool." Issei whistled.

" _ **It is, but at the same time, terrifying. Like my own Gear, the Ruina Draco, many who attain those powers give in to the temptation of it and go mad from it, rumored to**_ **become** _ **the Dragons themselves. The current holder of the Divine Dividing, the White Dragon Emperor, is already around, and from the rumors we've heard, he's**_ **damn** _ **powerful. And,**_ **when** _ **, not if, the Boosted Gear's holder, the Red Dragon Emperor, appears, you can bet your ass he'll come running for the guy or girl."**_ Bahamut explained, _**"It's just a theory, but I**_ **think** _ **your Gear is actually the Boosted Gear, but still somewhat dormant. I'm thinking that for now, that's merely a disguise to hide its**_ **real** _ **power… that's gonna be up to you to get… though maybe Soren here can help you do that sooner, if I'm right."**_

"Wait, so I might actually be holding the power of a legendary Dragon rather than some punk ass common Gear?!" Issei yelped, Soren nodding, "WOOHOO! That is awesome!"

"Don't get too excited Hyoudo, like Bahamut said, it's only a theory for now." Soren stated, folding his arms, "Though for once I'm obliged to agree with him. I doubt you're so unlucky to have just gotten a Twice Critical, which, despite being a Dragon Gear, is one of the weakest of it's type since it doesn't do anything _but_ double one's power for a short while."

"Hmm, so I just need to find a way to figure out if this thing really _is_ this Boosted Gear or not." Issei hummed, "So, about being a Devil, is there, well, anything else I need to know before Buchou tells me?"

"First off, does she _know_ I've already started informing you?" Soren asked, Issei chuckling nervously and then hanging his head.

"Yes… I'm sorry man, but I couldn't resist! I kept looking at her boobs and I could see her panties and then I just caved in. She was pretty pissed and said I shouldn't talk to you, but I feel like she was being unreasonable." Issei muttered, Soren cocking a brow.

"So you actually disobeyed your master because of a disagreement with her thoughts? Most Servants get _killed_ for less." Soren quipped, Issei yelping, "Relax, I doubt she'll hurt you, hell, she told me to stay well away from you… of course I told her to piss off because I don't care."

Issei sighed, Soren then continued.

"But, yes I do actually have a few things to tell you today." Soren stated, reaching into a magic circle and then pulling out black chess pieces, one of each, and setting them down.

"Uh… what's with the chess pieces?" Issei asked, picking up the king.

"They're a representation." Soren stated, plucking up the king back, "Y'see, Devil peerages function based off of chess, the items used for building them called Evil Pieces. It was a system they devised way back after the great war ended, which I'll get into later. For now, I'll just tell you what each piece does."

"Alright. Also, do you know what Piece I am then?" Issei asked, Soren nodding.

"Yeup, but I'll tell you when I get there." Soren added, "Obviously, first off is the King. Devils, usually pureblooded heirs or other high ranking Devils, are given King pieces once they earn the right to start their own Peerage. The King is the keystone of the Peerage. In a Devil's rating game, if the King goes down, instant win for the other side no matter how many Pieces they have left. The King piece doesn't do much except boost the Devils already present power, but that doesn't mean they should be taken lightly, as the King is typically also the strongest player on the field. Rias Gremory is obviously the leader of the Peerage you're in."

"So even if the King goes down, it's not like normal chess where it's a weak piece that can only move once space in each direction, right?" Issei inquired, Soren nodding, then picking up the knight.

"Next is the Knight. Now in actual chess, Knights of course have an odd movement style. For Devil's, this trait is translated into speed. Knights are extremely fast fighters, though their defenses are lower, so they tend to be used as forward strikers to make quick blows. Most Knights are also sword users in some fashion. In your Peerage, that Kiba guy is the Knight."

"That guy?!" Issei yelped.

"Yes. And of course, Gremory has a second, unused Knight waiting to be used." Soren then swapped the knight for the rook, "The Rook. In chess, the sweeper who can move across the board to plow through whatever is unfortunate enough to be in it's line of fire. This translates into superior strength and defense for a Devil, so like Knights, Rooks are usually used on the frontlines as vanguards or too hang back and defend the King. The loli is Rias' Rook, and she has a second one waiting no doubt."

"Koneko-chan is? I guess I don't want to be hit by her, do I?" Issei sighed, Soren nodding and then picking up the bishop.

"Yeup. Now for the bishop. Devil Bishops are characterized by having heightened magical power, and they're either used as spell casters for ranged attacks or, more commonly, as healers who hang back and keep the others fighting. For now, Gremory doesn't have a single bishop out of two." Soren informed, then going for the Queen, "And then we have the Queen. Queen Pieces give the one bestowed on them the traits of all the other pieces, and they of course serve as the second in command for the Peerage, usually also being the heaviest hitter. Akeno is Gremory's Queen."

"Akeno-san huh? Cool… so, wait, all that's left is…" Issei muttered, his look falling to disappointment when Soren grabbed the pawn.

"Yes, the Pawn. Or as you'd likely say, the punk ass bitch of Chess." Soren quipped, Issei surprised Soren caught the coming remark beforehand, "Don't jump the gun just yet. Now, in actual chess, other than being the foot soldiers, what _else_ can a pawn do? They can only do this once they're on the other end of the board, enemy territory."

"Hmm…" Issei hummed in thought as he dwelled on it, as while he was at least _familiar_ with the game, he didn't know all of the particulars _behind_ chess in itself, other than that there was actually a lot of strategy to the game besides just being played as something played by stereotyped nerds, "I think I remember… oh yeah! Pawns can be swapped for another type of piece, right?"

"Exactly." Soren nodded, "This skill is called Promotion for Devils. While the Pawn only provides minimal benefits and is overall the weakest piece, it's real strength comes from Promotion. As long as you're in an area Gremory has declared to be enemy territory, you can Promote into any of the other Pieces, sans King of course, to then gain those boosts until you either cancel it or the battle ends."

"Whoa, so that means as long as I'm in the bad guys home turf, I could totally hulk out and promote to Queen! Sweet! But, wait, if I'm a pawn, then doesn't that mean there's gonna be seven others? Cause there's eight pawns, right?" Issei asked, starting to look downtrodden.

"Actually, Gremory had to use all eight Pawns she had on you. It's why I personally think your Gear can't just be a Twice Critical, because that would be a waste. She sacrificed having more manpower to bet that you'd be strong enough to make up for only having one Pawn." Soren informed, Issei tilting his head despite the hopeful look on his face, Soren sighing again, "Here's the thing, Evil Pieces can't always compensate for power. Sometimes the Devil in question may have to use more than once piece to resurrect someone. Simple as that."

"Oh."

"Seriously…" Soren sighed.

" _ **Also, just so you know, the Devils and other factions who use it copied the resurrection system from Dragons like me. Of course though, without as many strings and to fit with the particular needs for them. After the Great War, all three Biblical Factions were left in tatters, so the Devils and Fallen Angels devised their own versions of the resurrection system to help bolster the numbers since Devils, first off, have low birthrates, pure Angels can't reproduce period, and Fallen Angels also have lower birthrates."**_ Bahamut brought up, Issei raising a brow again.

"Basically since bringing in new, pureblooded members of their races at a steady rate is damn near impossible, the three factions have resorted to raising their numbers again via resurrecting humans." Soren murmured, "Now, what with what you need to know explained, we should delve more on your Sacred Gear a bit."

"Right. Well, how would I go about seeing if this thing really is that Boosted Gear?" Issei asked, reforming the Gear and looking closely at it.

"Dragon Gears react very strongly to emotions, like all kinds of Gears, but more so. Dragons by nature are very primal, powerful beings, some even think Dragons predate every other race here on earth, which considering their nature, I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. Gaia is a fickle mother of a planet." Soren stated, and Issei again saw his form shimmer.

"Hey, just to ask, why is it that every now and then, I see this weird shimmer around you, like the way you are now isn't… well, how do I put it?" Issei hummed, a hand on his chin. "Kind of like there's something _more,_ I suppose.

" _ **You're likely seeing the image of Soren's dragon form. Since he's a demi-dragon, or another word for it, humanoid dragon, his current state is just his lesser form. Demi-dragons can access their dragon forms once their Gear has peaked. For Sacred Gears, this is called the Balance Breaker. For now though, we probably shouldn't overload that brain of yours. You'll probably figure it out on your own."**_ Bahamut quipped.

"Alright…" Issei hummed, "So, I'm curious, what can your Sacred Gear do?"

"Story for another time." Soren stood up as he spoke, looking back out over the schoolyard, "But, right now my concerns are on the Fallen Angels. First off, why they'd want you dead. Sacred Gear holders are valuable additions to any Faction, so it's been bothering me why that Raynare killed you, and why you were attacked again. I mean, now it makes sense since, technically, you're an enemy to them."

"So what are you gonna do? I mean, Buchou said I shouldn't get involved but, I really feel like I should, I mean, that bitch killed me, almost! Why shouldn't I fight back?" Issei asked, Soren turning around again.

"I won't argue with that. The point is, at your current level you wouldn't stand a chance against them alone. The other issue is the fragile peace that exists, as now that you're a Devil, there could be a lot of problems if you did do something. But, that's why I'm going to investigate." Soren sai, jumping onto the railing, Issei yelping, but stopping when it was clear that Soren's balance was on the spot as he pirouetted around, his hands in his pockets, "But, I'll say this now, Issei Hyoudo, as a fellow dragon, I feel obligated to help you. As a neutral third party with no ties to either Devils or Fallen Angels, I want to extend an offer. I'll train you, help you grow stronger as a Dragon Gear bearer, and, if the theory proves true, help you unlock the Boosted Gear."

"Seriously?! Wait, is this gonna be hard?" Issei asked, Soren nodding.

"That's how you get stronger. You have to push yourself further and beyond if you want to get stronger, but, don't do it without any reason either. Tell me, is there any reason you want to be stronger?" Soren asked, Issei blinking and thinking for a moment.

"I… want to become… the harem king!" Issei declared each part while striking a pose, at the last bit, throwing his arm to the sky, though whatever mood there was from there had completely shattered, and one could see Soren somehow lacked color completely, like his existence had faulted and just gone blankly white and jagged. Definitely not helped that Issei's sudden declaration completely killed the mood as well.

"R-Repeat that please…" Soren muttered, his voice coming out a bit brokenly, his mouth twitching as his expression seemed broke into one of unrefined dismay.

"I want to become strong enough to get a peerage of my own and live surrounded by boobalicous babes! I want to become the harem king, and it's a dream I will realize!" Issei yelled, Soren's left eye twitching as his expression became annoyed.

"GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT!" Soren snapped, stepping forward and slugging Issei, the other teen going flying back and crashing into the opposite railing in a daze, Soren then grabbing him by the collar and relentlessly shaking the dazed teen, "Harem King?! Are you nuts?! Harems are nothing but trouble and insane amounts of micromanagement, not to mention the difficulty that there'd be in dealing with so many girls! Women can't even share an apartment half the time, and you think there'd be some willing enough to share a man?! No offense to women because that's people in general, but even if this is the supernatural world that doesn't happen as often as you'd think!"

"Actually it does, nya!"

Soren turned around, Kuro sitting on the railing, chuckling as Soren dropped the dazed Issei, going to licking her paw.

"Especially with Devils. Harems are a lot more often than you'd think. Also not as hard to manage as that brain of yours believes. I for one, wouldn't mind sharing my chosen mate at all truth be told. Of course though, that's just me, nya!" Kuro mewled, Soren narrowing his eyes at her.

"Shut up, you're stuck in a cat body anyway." Soren bit, Issei managing to collect himself.

"Huh? What's with the cat?" Issei asked.

"Hmhmhm, greetings Devil-san, I'm Kuro, Soren's… hmm, I'll say pet, nya." Kuro mused, Soren keeping a glare on her.

"Self-proclaimed." Soren quipped, Issei's eyes wide.

"The cat talked… THE CAT JUST FREAKING TALKED!" Issei yelled.

"Well, I'm not _exactly_ a cat. I'm a nekomata, difference, nya!" Kuro chuckled.

"THE CAT IS TALKING!?" Issei yelped, Soren sighing yet again as he put a hand on his face.

* * *

"So there's like a crap ton of other creatures and gods then?"

Soren nodded at Issei's question, as they had previously been discussing some of the other mythological factions in the world at behest of Issei himself, who'd been rather curious about the topic, Kuro staying perched on Soren's shoulder.

"Yeah. Sooner or later there's probably gonna be a bunch of Exorcists from the Shinto group showing up here in town. They tend to represent things here in contest to the Church and its subsets. Shinto gods also have a particular agreement with Devils, so Shinto shrines are neutral ground between them." Soren explained, Issei humming.

"So, since I'm a Devil, then does that mean I can go near a normal church? I mean, not that I went to church before anyway." Issei inquired, Soren tilting a hand.

"Yes and no. Churches can actually be abandoned and fall out of Heaven's jurisdiction if left untouched for so long, though it can be reclaimed by either a Church member or even a Fallen Angel. At that point, it becomes enemy territory for Devils." Soren stated, Issei humming again. The air itself was actually pretty casual at the time, enough to say the two were having a simple chat that happened to be about things Issei didn't quite understand at the time.

"Wow… there's a lot of particulars to this stuff isn't there?"

"Like you would not believe."

"Still, I can't help feel that Buchou is mad at me for last night and stuff… Ahh, what do I if she's still pissed off?!" Issei murmured, Soren rolling his eyes.

"Relax." Soren quipped, both boys stopping when they heard a girl's yelp and a following thud, the two's eyes immediately being set upon by the sight of the fallen girl's panty covered rear, Issei's face immediately gleaning the perverted look Soren had come to know was common for him, Soren, on impulse, rearing back a hand and slapping Issei upside the head.

"Oh no, I fell down again… I am such a klutz…" The girl murmured, sitting up, Issei falling silent to see that the small girl was absolutely stunning, with a cute face, long blonde hair and gleaming emerald eyes.

"Who is she?!" Issei awed, Soren blinking upon realizing the girl was dressed in a nun's habit.

" _A nun? What the heck is a member of the Church doing here?"_ Soren thought, the moment lingering on this new arrival, a chill going down the demi-dragon's back, even Kuro seeming on guard…

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

 **A/N**

 **I feel that was an okay end point. Now to lead into things as the plot thickens!**


	9. Life 8

Freelance DxD

 **Life 8: Investigations**

Issei was still positively stunned as he stared at the fallen girl, who was now looking herself over, and Soren bumped Issei with is elbow.

"Help her up and quit having perverted thoughts." Soren stated, ignoring the still rather clear panty shot he and Issei were getting.

"Eh? Why don't…"

"I am not tripping that flag." Soren curtly interrupted, Issei blinking at the rapid response.

"Hey there, you all right?" Issei spoke up as he stepped over to the girl, holding out a hand, Soren still dwelling on the thought of why a nun would be in the town.

"Yeah, I'm okay really." The girl replied, taking Issei's hand to get the help up, the wind blowing and sending the hood of her habit right off, Soren catching the cloth as it flew by him.

"Here." Soren murmured, holding the cloth out, the nun nodding as she took it and put it back on.

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you." The nun stated, Issei shooting a glare at Soren as the upperclassmen stepped back once more, gesturing with his hand as if saying "Go ahead."

"I'm gonna be keeping watch." Soren quietly said so as he stuck to the back, tuning out the following talk after the nun revealed she was rather lost in the town, trailing behind the two as Issei began guiding her. _"Kira's files said that the church in this area was down, the place had been abandoned long enough to count… but, there are Fallen Angels here, so it'd make sense they'd reclaim it to use it as a base. If so, then why is this nun here?"_

Soren was brought to a halt when a pang shot through his back, looking up to see Issei grimacing as well, both looking to the nun and spotting a glowing green light at her hands as she knelt down at a boy who'd scraped his knee, both demi-dragon and devil raising their brows when the injury instantly healed, much like when Soren had fixed Issei's leg but far faster and without any sort of trace of injury, and as the light faded, Soren spotted two rings on the girl's fingers, but they faded just as the light around her hands did.

" _ **What the… that wasn't healing magic. That was something else."**_ Bahamut murmured.

"A Sacred Gear." Soren whispered.

As the trio of teens then carried on, further in from the town, as the dilapidated church finally came into view, Soren tapped Issei on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it?" Issei asked, Soren gesturing for him to be quieter.

"That power the nun used. It's a Sacred Gear. That's why ours reacted." Soren whispered, Issei blinking, glancing at the nun.

"Well, what should I do?" Issei asked in return.

"Ask her about it, see if she knows what it is." Soren hissed.

"You two must be surprised." The nun spoke, Soren shrugging and stepping back again.

"Not at all!" Issei chuckled, "That sure is a pretty nifty power you got there."

"Yeah… nifty… that's a good word for it." Soren quipped, an unimpressed smirk on his face as he looked to the side.

"Thank you, I consider it to be a gift, and a blessing." The nun giggled, her innocent smile giving way to a somewhat more somber expression however, "Truly, it's wonderful…"

" _What's up with that?"_ Soren thought, the nun stopping once the church was in a much clearer view than before.

"Well, there it is, the only church we have in town." Issei replied.

"Thank goodness I found it, that's a relief." The nun chuckled, Issei's eyes widening when he felt a twinge in his head, like his danger sense had suddenly switched to on, Soren noting the brief lapse before he spoke again.

"Y'know it's weird, I've never seen anyone up there, not a single person." Issei quipped, his left hand shaking like a leaf.

"Looks abandoned to me." Soren added, using one hand as a visor, then noting how Kuro was shaking on his shoulder, her hair standing on end, _"You've been oddly silent since we ran into the nun, what's wrong?"_

" _Little thing I should've told you…"_ Kuro replied though a mental link, _"I may be a nekomata, but like the perv there I'm also a reincarnated Devil… at least I_ was. _Truth be told I'm a Stray on the run… damn, I bet those Fallen Angels took the church, it's making my danger sense go nuts. I hate that."_

" _I was having the same thought… so why the hell is a nun who has a Sacred Gear being sent to a church reclaimed by Fallen Angels? Something's fishy here… first they try to kill Hyodou, now this. Either they're under direct orders… or they're just idiots."_ Soren thought, his eyes locked on the church.

"… my name's Asia Argento." The nun's introduction of her name shortly pulled Soren out of his thoughts, Issei gesturing to him as he replied.

"And I'm Issei Hyodou, and this is an upperclassman from my school." Issei stated.

"Soren Siegreich." Soren curtly added, Asia nodding.

"Issei and Soren. Well, meeting you here was a blessing, and I know for sure it's one I won't forget. I hope we see each other again!" Asia sweetly stated, Soren chuckling slowly as Issei sheepishly chuckled in reply.

"All sorts of flags just got tripped by the poor guy." Soren mused, Kuro nodding along with his thoughts. Once Soren and Issei had rounded a corner, Soren pulled Issei aside and stopped him, Issei letting out a breath.

"Man, I don't know what happened, but suddenly my body tensed up and crap." Issei muttered, leaning on his knees, Soren folding his arms.

"I'm pretty sure the Fallen Angels have taken that church back now. It's so old and dilapidated that by this point it should be neutral ground. And that Asia girl has a Sacred Gear like you. What the hell is going on? First, they try to kill you, now a nun with a healing type Sacred Gear shows up out of the blue, assigned to a church taken by Fallen Angels? This is too suspicious to ignore." Soren muttered, pulling on part of his bangs as he spoke.

"What do we do then? I mean, Buchou said that her territory was this town, right?" Issei asked, "So that means they're intruding, right?"

"Technically no. Devils tend to stay away from churches even after they've become neutral, it's something they do more out of habit. So, the Fallen Angels using that place as a base makes perfect sense. But, if Gremory declares it enemy territory, if you decide to do something there'd be no stopping you from Promoting. Also I'm pretty sure she wants to do something herself." Soren stated.

"So why don't we? If we know where their base is…"

"It's not as simple as that, especially for a Gremory. The Three Great Factions are only at peace by a very flimsy agreement. Even the slightest provocation could restart the war all over again, the ones who'd get the short end of the stick would be humanity, _again._ It's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. I like this world, I'm not about to see it get fucked over by some pissed off, prideful douchenozzles who don't know how to cool the fuck off." Soren grumbled, his tone agitated, but his words were sincere in their meaning.

"Douchenozzles… I gotta use that one now." Issei hummed, then thinking on the exact thing Soren had said, _"Huh, y'know for someone who's face is almost always in a flat scowl, he doesn't seem like that bad a guy, if that's his main concern."_ Issei thought, then speaking up when he realized why that could work for Soren, "But, you're a third party, so does that mean you're gonna…"

"Exactly. I'm gonna investigate and figure out the problem myself." Soren stated, "Get involved if you want, I won't stop you, you have every right to want to. Gremory is probably gonna spout some crap about being enemies with the Fallen Angels and all that BS drilled into that pretty little head of hers. I can conceal myself to at least investigate the church, but _do not_ go near it again by yourself. They'll pick you up in a heartbeat and come out swinging, got it?"

"Right, don't go near the church by myself, got it! Well, see ya later then!"

Soren nodded as Issei trotted off, stepping back around the corner and looking up at the church.

"Wonder what I'll find up there." Soren hummed, "Kuro, if you wanna hang back feel free."

"Are you kidding me? Hehe, this may actually be fun, nya! I'm a Stray, not like I care about that crap. Besides, these Fallen Angels don't seem to be too smart." Kuro mused, Soren shrugging and continuing along the path, though as he continued though the tree lined path to the church, Soren stopped when he felt a wave though the air, turning around and only seeing rose petals drifting to the ground, catching one in his hand, feeling an odd trace of an aura on it.

"The hell was that? Whoever that was, they were strong…" Soren hummed, Kuro sniffing the petal.

"Interesting… well, either way, I think you should conceal yourself now. I can help with that, nya." Kuro chuckled, Soren nodding, snapping his fingers, a brief breeze following by as he continued up the path until he reached the doors of the old church, scanning over the building as he skirted around to the side, peering in through the broken windows, spotting Asia looking around from inside.

"I know I kept quiet before, but right now, I feel it's a good time to say I'm on edge, Soren. This doesn't feel right." Kuro murmured, Soren nodding as he pulled out that odd pocket watch.

"Yeah… I'm getting an odd signature too, something's off here." Soren murmured, closing the item and storing it, blinking when Raynare appeared, the Fallen Angel chuckling as she looked Asia over.

"I can't hear what she's saying." Kuro muttered.

"Probably a defensive barrier to keep any unwanted visitors from listening in… but I can just make it out from her lips… let's see… Bahamut, remember how you taught me to mimic voices?" Soren hummed.

" _ **Yeah, and I told you never to do it because it's creepy as fuck when you do."**_ Bahamut stated.

"Yeah well I'm gonna do it again." Soren stated, clearing his voice, Kuro raising a brow as Soren focused on the two at the altar.

"… so nice to have you here, you're going to be such a help." One _would_ have thought it was Raynare, but to Kuro's surprise, the voice was coming from _Soren's_ mouth, but while the tone and cadence were spot on, it was the fact that it was somehow still Soren's usual deadpan added onto it that made it all the weirder as he then started mimicking Asia.

"I'm very grateful for being taken in like this, but, why is the church so, well…"

"It's been unattended for a long time. We only recently took it back."

"Oh, I see…"

"Okay the dragon has a point… that is creepy." Kuro murmured, Soren glancing at her, Bahamut sighing.

" _ **Kid, please stop, just play by play it,**_ **please!** _ **This is weird!"**_ Bahamut grumbled, Soren sighing, his voice going back to normal.

"Fine, geez." Soren muttered, continuing to piece the conversation together via lip reading alone.

"It's funny, I will admit… but I agree with the lizard. Please never do it again." Kuro added, Soren giving a cross look before simply giving a sigh.

"Basically, Raynare is playing to Asia's innocence for now… if Asia is here cause of the Fallen Angel's then that means the Church, I'd go and guess _maybe_ the Catholics, since they're a bunch of crazy nut cases, cast her out… definitely has to do with her Sacred Gear." Soren murmured, Kuro humming.

"Interesting. A nun with a Gear that would have her normally revered as a saint gets cast out… now I wonder why, nya." Kuro mewled, her tail moving back and forth.

"Well, we have some idea of what's going on… I would investigate the odd reading, but right now it wouldn't be smart." Soren murmured, "Besides, now that I _do_ have an idea, I need to go tell a certain someone to stay out of it."

"And who might that be, nya?" Kuro asked.

* * *

"I swear, that boy does nothing but make me worry sometimes."

Rias sighed as she pushed aside some papers at her desk, her gaze eventually shifting to an annoyed look.

"First that dragon boy shows up, and then it turns out he's been telling Issei everything behind my back… I swear if I see him again I'll…"

Rias was cut short when the door to the main room of the ORC club room was almost quite literally knocked off of its hinges, Soren being the one standing there, lowering a foot with his hands in his pockets. Rias felt her eye twitch as Akeno stepped out from behind the young man.

"Sorry Rias, I tried to stop him but apparently it's important." Akeno stated.

"Better be, else you'll be the one fixing those doors." Rias grumbled, Soren rolling his eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Soren stated, "I'm here to tell you two things: First, I know where the Fallen Angels that attacked Hyodou are based, though I'd assume you already know that from Issei."

"He mentioned going near the church and reacting to it, so yes, I'm aware that the Fallen Angels are there. Now what's the second oh so important topic?" Rias demanded.

"Easy: Stay the fuck out of it." Soren curtly stated, Akeno letting out a small whistle of impression at the statement, while Rias chuckled darkly, her annoyance showing through.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stay out of it. Don't get involved. I'll deal with the Fallen Angels myself." Soren added, Rias standing up.

"Now you can hold on. These Fallen Angels have not only infringed on my territory, but they have also attacked one of my precious Servants. I see no reason for me to stay uninvolved in this matter if you're going to bring it up!" Rias responded, slamming her hands on the table.

"Besides the potential political ramifications that could come from the Gremory heiress attacking a group of Fallen Angels?" Soren asked, Rias looking to the side, "If anyone has a reason to want to fight them, it's Hyoudo anyway. But, I can't trust you to _not_ decide to just kill them on the spot. Neither of us know if they were acting on orders or not. If so, then fine, I'll let you do what you want... but if not, then I'm turning them in myself and letting their superiors punish them. So, I'll say it one more time: Stay the fuck out of it."

"And what's to stop me from doing so?" Rias demanded, Soren giving her a flat look, letting out a soft sigh, his black, red edged aura again flickering up around him before practically _exploding_ outwards, Rias freezing as it hit, her eyes stuck on the visage before her.

It was like she was no longer staring at the human form of Soren, shrouded by his aura, amid the abyssal black, bloody red, and brief flicks of blue and silver. The young Devil felt she wasn't staring at a man, but a demon merelyclaiming to be one, even as if the form flickered in a larger, fully draconic but still humanoid form. Though as it seemed like the room itself was about to freeze over, Soren's aura retreated and the heavy feeling in the air vanished.

" _Me._ That's what's stopping you."Soren stated firmly, "Stay out of it Ruin Princess, it'll blow over easier."

Rias was still stunned silent, eventually sitting back down, looking at her hands and seeing that she was _shaking._

"What the… am I, _scared?"_ Rias muttered, actually feeling shocked at realizing how bone chilling that aura had been, Soren then glancing back, noting how Akeno was aiming a magic circle right at his head, lightning crackling around it.

"While I'm _all_ for the whole aggressive thing, I can't let an obvious threat pass by. Sorry cutie, but I will make it hurt if you try hurting Rias." Akeno calmly spoke, Soren keeping that nonplussed expression on as he looked back at the dark-haired girl.

"I'm not planning on hurting Gremory, I'd like to _avoid_ the trouble that would cause. I'm simply giving a reason for her to stay out of this. I think I proved my point." Soren replied, "All I ask is you let me handle this without interference… if Hyodou _does_ get involved, you have my assurance that he'll come back alive. Maybe not in one piece, but alive."

"I'd be happier with knowing I'd likely _not_ get him back in pieces… but like I'd let him get involved with you… wait… that came out wrong." Rias blinked, trying to think of the statement, "Well you get the point. I will not allow Issei to involve himself with someone who is a threat to the peerage."

"Okay seriously, how stubborn _are you?_ I'm not even from the other two Factions, I'm a freaking third party who's offering to take care of some pests _for you,_ and you're worried I'm gonna mess with your new favorite Servant?" Soren asked, "For the record, I've filled the guy in on most of what he needs to know for now. Let me ask, when were you going to tell him how Evil Pieces work?"

"During a hunting job for a Stray, why?" Rias asked, her eyes widening, "You already told him, didn't you?!"

"Ring a ding ding, we have a winner! Akeno, what's her prize?" Soren sarcastically chimed off, Akeno stifling a laugh even if she was still holding charged magic to Soren's head while Rias' face grew red from anger. "But honestly speaking, don't save the crap for dramatic moments, just sit the guy down and tell him what he straight needs to know. Hopefully he can keep his focus. I'd recommend teaching him to learn when to reign in that perverseness of his."

Rias then raised a brow when Soren's eye twitched, the stoic young man letting out a sigh as his brow furrowed, the girl gleaning a small smirk then.

"Huh, I did not think you were capable of such an expression." Rias mused, Akeno lowing her hand from aiming at Soren's head.

"Buzz off. Just keep heed of my warning and you won't have any problems." Soren stated, leaving with that, Rias letting out a long breath as the doors closed.

"His eyes are rather pretty." Akeno quipped, Rias lifting a brow, "What? Just being honest. For a dragon's eyes, they're a rather pretty red… like a pair of bloody rubies."

"No wonder that… _feeling_ hit the air. How long?" Rias asked, Akeno chuckling.

"Since his aura flared up. That feeling of pressing power was, _fun._ Hehehehe." Akeno lewdly chuckled, Rias tenting her hands and sighing heavily.

* * *

"Open communication line."

Soren sat down at the couch as he placed the pocket-watch like device on the table. A magic circle formed and then the expanded out, eventually forming a magical projection of none other than Kira… who was in nothing but her underwear and at her computer, though not that she cared as she chuckled.

" _Well hello Soren-kun! You've called at quite an interesting time."_ Kira chuckled, Soren narrowing his eyes at her, _"Just teasing. So, how have things been in Kuoh Town?"_

"Slow. Also, that Gear user became a Devil. But, the circumstances… were odd. There's a group of Fallen Angels here in town, and for some reason they attacked him. Their leader _said_ she was under orders, but I doubt it." Soren informed, Kira nodding.

" _Agreed. Azazel is quite interested in Sacred Gears. I doubt he'd order a hit on a dormant holder. That, and I get why you let him become a Devil… better than a Dragon Scion."_ Kira hummed, Soren nodding, _"So, was the kid a Dragon Gear?"_

"Yes, but, it _looks_ like a Twice Critical." Soren stated, Kira raising a brow.

" _ **I'd like to be hopeful and say it's the Boosted Gear but still in a dormant form. Hopefully the kid can solve the issue with it on his own."**_ Bahamut stated, Kira humming.

" _Boosted Gear huh? Well, if that's true, then it's about time the Red Dragon shows up. We already have the White Dragon around, so hey."_ Kira shrugged again, _"Sooo… let me guess Soren-kun, in your_ boundless _kindness you're helping out the fledgling Devil and started looking into the Fallen Angels too?"_

"Shut it." Soren huffed, Kira chuckling as Soren looked to the side.

" _Heheheh. Ah you are such a cute little kuudere sometimes. Also, I found out about the Faustus girl being in town. You run into her by chance? I read her parents sent her to the school you're in."_ Kira stated.

"Yeah, well, about that…" Soren started, then stopping when he heard the door open, turning around, his brow raising in surprise when Lucina's head peeked around the corner, "Speak of the… wait how did you get in?!"

"The door was unlocked… I knocked but when I did the door kinda just… opened." Lucina stated, Soren slapping a hand onto his head.

"I could've sworn I closed it…" Soren sighed.

" _Ohhhh! Soren-kun, that's her right?!"_ Kira giddily asked, Lucina raising a brow and peering over, the girl's face reddening when she saw the magically projected image of the nearly nude fox girl, _"Hello Faustus-chan!"_

"WHO IS THAT AND WHY IS SHE HMMMM!" Lucina's shocked scream was rendered silent when Soren shot up and slammed a hand over the blue head's mouth, a taut look on his face as he then shut the door with a wave of his hand.

"Do not freak out." Soren muttered, Kira's laughter in the air.

" _Ahahahaha! Not used to magical calls huh? I'm Kira Reiswald, nice to meet you. I'm Soren-kun's boss. Technically."_ Kira giggled, Lucina leering closely at the magical projection of the girl.

"Soren… uhm, why is she…" Lucina murmured, a finger pointed at Kira, "Y'know…"

"Kira does that." Soren grumbled, sighing as he sat on the couch again, "You get used to it… sort of."

"Get used to it? How can someone get used to something like… WAIT SHE HAS A TAIL?!" Lucina yelped, finally noting Kira's fox ears and tail, the kitsune chuckling.

" _Hehehhe. I'm half kitsune, hence these adorable cat ears and the tail."_ Kira stated, her tail waving back and forth from her amusement, _"So, what interesting tid bit has happened that has my adorable prince interested in you?"_

"Ehhh?!" Lucina yelped, looking at Soren and back at Kira, "Is she your…!"

"No!" Soren snapped, "Kira likes messing with people. Again, you get used to it."

" _Oh poo, you ruined my fun!"_ Kira huffed, _"Still, I do have the bragging rights of having been your first, so there's that."_

"She's the one who… you, did _that_ with?!" Lucina yelped, Soren letting out an annoyed groan.

" _It's also_ quite _the story, would you like to hear it? It's a tale of bliss and budding teen romance, one only those of our supernatural world could say is true!"_ Kira got off on her dramatic voice again, Lucina blushing furiously as she hid her face.

"Can we get back on topic?!" Soren spat, Kira chuckling again.

" _Right right. Though the offer is up there to learn. It's a very entertaining story!"_

"KIRA!"

" _Okay okay! But, honestly, what's got you watching her huh?"_ Kira inquired, Lucina peeking at Soren from between her fingers, the young man sighing as he tugged at his bangs.

"Well, as it turns out… actually, Faustus, can you just show her?" Soren asked, Lucina nodding, her Sacred Gear forming with a burst of white, Kira's eyes widening as she was caught off guard, "That. She's _also_ a Dragon Gear holder."

"Ehehehe, honestly I only found out about this a few months ago. My dragon's name is Naga." Lucina stated, blinking when Kira was already fiddling for papers.

" _Holy crap holy crap… okay well now this is gonna be a lot of paper work. Uhm, Faustus-chan, can we talk again? I'd like to get an idea of what you're Gear can do. Naga huh? Man the execs are gonna flip if they hear this. Soren-kun, keep this quiet for now!"_ Kira ordered, Soren rolling his eyes.

"I'm in Japan in a small city run by Devils… I doubt much will get out." Soren stated, Kira nodding, Soren ending the magical call.

"Uhm… Soren, why did she, well, freak?" Lucina asked.

"Dragon Gears are kind of big deals when they're like ours… now, _why_ are you here?" Soren asked, Lucina then reaching down and pulling out a box, Soren raising a brow, "Uhm…"

"I'm uh, moving in." Lucina stated, things falling silent for a moment between them.

"What?"

"W-Wait, you didn't… but Bahamut said that it was fine!" Lucina gasped, Soren's eye twitching.

"Bahamut…" Soren growled, his dragon chuckling slowly.

" _ **Hehehe… yeah uhm… Naga made me. I would have told you. But your face was priceless then so… worth it?"**_ Bahamut mused, Soren blinking, then letting out a long sigh again.

"Why?"

"N-Naga said that, well, it may be for the best, since you do have a bunch of precautions set up, and I'm not good at controlling my power yet, so… but, what's the deal with that Kira girl? How did _that_ happen?" Lucina changed the subject so suddenly Soren had to stop for a moment, then it dinged.

"Can we focus! I think why you're suddenly moving into my place takes precedence over how I lost my virginity! Why do you want to know anyway?!" Soren demanded, Lucina twiddling her fingers.

"Well… just curious." Lucina murmured, Soren's eye twitching once more.

"Really? Hey, Naga, the hell is up with this?!" Soren demanded, Naga chuckling.

" _ **What? It could be constructive to have at least one of your protégés staying under your roof wouldn't it?"**_ Naga chuckled, Soren letting out a long sigh.

"I've tried arguing with a dragon before, didn't work out, so I won't… hagh, fine, but if this is going to happen, then I'm laying ground rules, alright?" Soren muttered, Lucina's face lightning up, "Don't get too excited."

"Okay! And, thank you very much!" Lucina bowed her head a bit, though went down a bit _too_ fast, the girl's forehead impacting with the back of the couch. The hard part. Soren sighing as Lucina then curled up on the floor. "OWWWW!"

"Why me?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And we continue to move ahead! Shouldn't take much longer to finish up this arc, phew. Don't wanna make it too long now. So then, let's get into it!**


	10. Life 9

Freelance DxD

 **Life 9: Memories**

 _That same dream once more… that same room, that same kid, that same routine. A dream that keeps repeating itself is usually seen as a sign of something… if so, then I'm not having any sort of luck in figuring out the meaning behind this one…. But this time, for once, something actually stood out when the kid opened his mouth to speak._

"… _memories…"_

 _I raised a brow at the fuzzy statement. The only word I could make out, even if I can read lips, for some reason I was never able to make out what the kid was saying, as before it was always like his voice just wasn't there, but for once, I heard something._

 _But, why "memories"? What was being said?_

" _You really haven't caught on? Hmm, no wonder that bored dragon is frustrated."_

 _I shot around at the sound of a new voice, being met be a figure wearing ornate white, blue tinted robes, the figure's face obscured by the massive hood of the robe, strands of long, messy white hair peering out and framing the person's pale chin… but something about the voice was soothing, calming, giving no sign of threat… just a friendly tone and a friendly smile._

" _Poor child, locked away in here with no way to get through. I have to applaud that man for his work, he's been diligent… but he put the key too far out of reach." The robed figure hummed, walking over to the child and placing a hand on the boy's head, the shimmer of the cracked barrier appearing over the boy as the figure turned their gaze towards me. "I wonder, do you at least have a vague idea who this is?"_

 _I simply shook my head in response, the figure chuckling as he ruffled the child's hair, a resounding snap of his fingers, the barrier around the boy vanishing. His body suddenly changing into being similar to my own, his hair became black as a raven's feathers with this odd tint of blue, and I was finally able to see his face, his eyes coming into view first._

 _They were blue, a shade as brilliant as a sapphire. A color my own eyes had been years ago. But then his face… his face was_ my face.

* * *

"AAAAGH!"

Soren snapped awake as a yell left his throat, shooting upright on his bed as he felt a cold sweat running down his face and drenching his black thaktop, Soren letting out a small groan as he put a hand on his throbbing head, laying back down.

"The hell was that?" Soren sighed, turning, then stopping when he saw another face… Lucina's.

The blue haired girl was peacefully asleep, using her arms as extra pillows, an instinctual scan revealing to Soren she was dressed in little but a _criminally_ thin tanktop and white panties… and that was when it registered completely, Soren feeling his face warm up.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Soren yelped, shooting up again, feeling himself lose balance as he teetered at the edge of the mattress, waving his arms to try and steady himself, "Whoaoaoaoaahhh!"

 _THUD_

A pained groan escaped Soren's throat as he found himself staring at the ceiling, a dull pain at the base of his neck as he sat up, his eyes wide as Lucina shifted in her sleep, the demi-dragon's face burning red as he shot around and covered his face with his hands.

"What the hell?!" Soren muttered, then looking at his hands as he stopped, "Wait… was I just… did I freak out about that?"

" _ **Yeah… what?!"**_ Bahamut yelped, _**"You… you don't freak out about that stuff! You get annoyed! You just… huhhhhhh?!"**_

"That dream…" Soren muttered, seeing flashes pass through his mind, scenes of childhood, scenes of times he knew he didn't remember, the image of his own reflection… but of a smile, not a flat frown. "AAGGHH!"

Soren held his head as pain shot through his mind, the pain eventually stopping, Soren breathing heavily as he lowered his arms, his expression starkly shocked as his hands shook like leaves in the wind, steadying his breathing to calm down.

" _ **Kid, you okay?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren nodding, a hand still on his head.

"Yeah… I think." Soren muttered, then looking back at the bed, slinking over and peering up over the edge, red coming to his face again as he stared at the sleeping Lucina, "Now for the main question… what is she doing in here?"

" _ **I bet one hundred bucks it was Naga's idea."**_ Bahamut chuckled.

"We'll see." Soren murmured, finding himself oddly fixated on the girl's sleeping face, her peaceful expression keeping him from moving, _"Cute…"_

" _ **Kid… you just said… okay**_ **what the hell** _ **is going on with you?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren's face going redder as he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter and I don't know!" Soren spat, standing up, leaning on the bed and poking Lucina's cheek, the girl merely weakly moving his hand away and rolling over, Soren then finding himself staring at Lucina's chest… which for some reason was bigger than he thought it was, "Wait… I thought she was smaller."

" _ **Another one hundred saying she wraps those things… damn, Gremory's got a rival in that area."**_ Bahamut chuckled, Soren's look becoming… embarrassed rather than cross, the young man slapping his cheeks.

"Don't think about it don't think about it! Hey, Faustus, wake up!" Soren raised his voice a bit, gently shaking Lucina until the girl's eyes fluttered open, the sleep girl turning to Soren with her hair a complete mess (well, more than usual), a few strands stuck to her face and more sticking about as she let out a long yawn.

"M'ornin' Soren… huaaaaa! So shleepy…" Lucina murmured, her head meeting Soren's chest as she fell forward, the girl then wrapping her arms around him, "So warm…"

"Let go of me!" Soren yelped, Lucina to drowsy to resist as he moved her away, "What are you doing in my bed?!"

"Naga's idea…" Lucina answered, only staying upright because Soren was keeping her held up.

" _ **I am not surprised."**_ Bahamut hummed.

" _ **What? A little physical closeness between master and student isn't problematic."**_ Naga chuckled.

"No, it is!" Soren snapped, Lucina falling back onto the pillows as he let her go, "What kind of logic are you even following?!"

" _ **The logic of a former mate."**_

"That doesn't apply here!" Soren yelled, yelping when Lucina shot up and yanked him down, the boy's face scarlet as it was shoved right into her chest, Lucina sleepily murmuring as she stroked his hair.

"Too loud… just sleep…" Lucina murmured, Soren struggling against her surprisingly vice like grip on him, getting out and flying back, the room shaking as his back slammed into the wall, Soren letting out another pained groan, one of the shelves then happening to tilt, the books on it falling onto Soren's head in time until he was left stunned from a rather large tome that was left stuck on his now bleeding head.

" _ **Well that was… weird."**_ Bahamut murmured, Soren tilting his head and letting the tome slip off, trudging out of the room and making his way to the bathroom, where the next thing to happen as Soren dunking his head into the basin of water, _**"Kid, you okay?"**_

"No idea." Soren grumbled, pulling his head back as he dried face, thinking back to the dream and how it had changed… all because of that cloaked figure. The reflection he saw changed into that of the _him_ he saw in the dream. The black haired, blue eyed one with a more casual expression on his face. "That was just a dream… right?"

" _ **Hm?"**_

"Nothing." Soren muttered, stopping dead when he opened the door to see Lucina standing there, rigid as a board and with a red face.

"Uh… I'm sorry!" Lucina bowed her head rapidly, Soren trying _not_ to think about earlier now, "Naga uhm… well she said maybe if I… did that then, well… uhm…"

" _ **I told her that seeing as the two of you are Dragon Gear holders, and considering Bahamut and I**_ **were** _ **mates, we have a certain synergy. I simply informed Luci of it and how that could help."**_ Naga informed, her tone matter-of-fact.

" _ **You say that like you were the only mate I had. Dragons don't mate for life y'know?"**_ Bahamut grumbled.

" _ **My sister doesn't count. She went after**_ **you."**

" _ **Tiamat goes after everyone! Or at least she did."**_ Bahamut bit a sharp reply to Naga's statement, the female dragon letting out a huff.

"Okay… can we not listen in on your lover's spat?" Soren sighed, pinching his nose, "My morning is already getting weird as it is."

" _ **We'll keep it private then. You two do as you will."**_ Bahamut muttered, Soren feeling the Dragon's presence fade, Lucina blinking.

"Uhm… so, what _are_ we going to do?" Lucina asked, Soren running a hand through his hair.

"Training."

"Huh?"

* * *

"EHHHHHH?!"

Lucina let out a loud gasp when she found Soren had transported the two of them to a gym… but for a gym it was odd, almost too spacious, the walls seeming to hum with some kind of power, the girl still shocked at the sudden move via magic circle.

"Where _are we?"!_ Lucina gasped, Soren tapping a side wall, drawing out a practice sword from a rack that slid out.

"This is the training gym in the Freelancer base. We have… well, a place set aside in a pocket dimension." Soren stated, Lucina blinking.

"Pocket dimension? Is that really possible, even with magic?" Lucina inquired, Soren nodding.

"Devils use it all the time. Devil rating games are always held within magically constructed pocket dimensions that serve only to exist for that battle. This base functions much the same. My oldest siblings set it up with the help of some mages, and, technically, until someone who can enter is inside, the space and everything in it doesn't exist." Soren explained.

"Cool." Lucina hummed, "So… how are we gonna train? Magic? Swords?"

"Basics." Soren stated, Lucina blinking, Soren getting a slight smirk, the girl tilting her head in confusion.

* * *

"Come on, only five more laps, this isn't that hard!" Soren called out from a chair he'd pulled up, Lucina, outright heaving for breaths as she wearily ran along with a tire tied around her waist.

"How… is this… exercise?! This… is torture!" Lucina complained between breaths, Soren leaning on a knee.

"Pulling a tire gets easier after so long. Come on, for more Faustus. This is just to test your stamina."

"TWENTY… LAPS?!" Lucina shouted as she passed, Soren nodding in reply.

"This is just a warmup for the rest of us. Combat for the supernatural is just as much physical as it is supernatural. If you want to strengthen your Dragon Gear, then strengthening your body comes into play as well! Your body is draconic, which means by nature you'll be faster, stronger, and far more durable than even a Devil or Angel, but you have to train that up as well. Durability is a given strength, but speed and power have to be built up." Soren stated, Lucina letting out a loud groan of discomfort.

"But… my Gear… isn't even… a physical type!"

"Neither is mine, but even if I didn't have Balmung I still would have trained my body up as well. Our Gears only provide benefits, buffs to our physical prowess. Just because I can function as a spell caster mean I should neglect physical training." Soren added, Lucina groaning again, "Two more laps. Speed it up!"

As Soren continued to keep an eye on the slowing Lucina as she kept up the run, he turned when he heard the shimmer of a magic circle, the newcomer being a tall man with very messy, almost mane like brown hair and handsome looks marked by eyes of a sea colored blue, the man dressed rather casually in a sleeved shirt in jeans, but still keeping this air about him radiating with power.

"Hyoga? I thought you were busy in India." Soren hummed, the man shaking his head.

"Finished that job days ago and went back to England." Hyoga pulled up another chair, observing the exhausted Lucina, now on her last lap, managing to keep up a jog, "And who is this?"

"My… protégé." Soren murmured, Hyoga raising a brow in surprise at Soren admitting that. "It's kind of complicated. But, long story short, she's another Dragon Gear user… and the Faustus' kid, so can we keep this quiet?"

"A Faustus?! Surely you can't be serious?" Hyoga asked.

"I'm always serious, and don't call me Shirley." Soren quipped, Hyoga narrowing his eyes at him, "You walked into that one Hyoga."

"Yes… I did…" Hyoga admitted, "So… in other words, how is Japan? I imagine Kira was…"

"Nope. Happened _one time,_ never again!" Soren spat, not noticing how his face heated up while he made an X with his arms… Hyoga however, surely noticing the embarrassed snap that was not normal for Soren… at all.

Though before anything else could be said, Lucina finally finished the last lap she was on, collapsing in front of the two young men, barely managing to stay on her hands and knees.

"And… done… ugh… I feel terrible." Lucina grumbled, managing to sit and take off the rope on her waist.

"You're out of shape." Soren murmured, kicking the tire and easily knocking it into the air, Lucina's eyes going wide as he caught it on one finger, "Give it a while and something like this is gonna be easy… as… pie!"

Soren then tossed the tire and bounced it once before kicking it into the wall hard enough to smash the wall a bit before Hyoga stopped the item himself with a foot, not even budging an inch despite the speed of the tire.

"Normally I'd reprimand you for damages… but then again." Hyoga hummed, Lucina giving a stilted stare of confusion as the man leaned on the tire, "Ah, forgive me, you must be wondering who I am. My name is Hyoga, and, technically speaking, I'm one of Soren's older siblings."

"Of three." Soren added.

"He… mentioned having siblings but… well, you don't… _look_ like siblings." Lucina stated, Hyoga chuckling at the obvious comment.

"Well, of course. It's only technical. Those of us called Freelancers grew up in the Associciation, so we see each other as family. Of course Soren here is a bit more grudging with it at times." Hyoga ruffled Soren's hair, Soren sighing at the gesture but then feeling a pang shoot through his head…

* * *

 _The warm smile of a mother and father… the gentle feeling of a parental touch in a reassuring manner… reassuring words and praise given to a child's wonder… and echoing words jumbling together…_

"… _don't worry…"_

"… _you'll get it right next time!"_

" _You're a tough boy Soren. Believe me."_

"… _when you're old enough, you'll definitely see more than this world."_

* * *

"Soren!"

Soren felt his mind clearing as he sat up, still feeling a pain in his skull while a warm feeling was on his lips, though it took a moment and movement for him to realize it was blood running from his nose as his pale fingers were stained red, Soren looking up as his vision cleared to see a very concerned looking Hyoga and Lucina looking at him, Hyoga sighing in relief as Soren wiped the blood off his face.

"What… happened?" Soren murmured, holding his head.

"You suddenly keeled over in pain… and you were muttering something." Hyoga stated, Soren blinking in confusion, "You were clutching your head like someone had just run a sword through it. Are you _sure_ you're fine?"

"I'm… not really sure." Soren grumbled.

"Well, take the rest of the day off then. After that, it'd be better for you is your rested. Ms. Faustus, can you make sure he doesn't try anything… well, stupid, at least for today?" Hyoga asked, Lucina nodding rapidly as she snapped back.

"S-Sure." Lucina nodded, Soren rubbing the back of his head again.

"Come on, I'm fine!" Soren grumbled, Hyoga giving him a look.

"Don't act tough like Xander does. Now head on home and rest a bit. Whatever that was, take a break. I'll tell Xander and we'll see if we can figure out of anything is.. odd." Hyoga stated, Soren sighing dejectedly

"Fine. We'll talk again at the meeting this week. And don't tell Camellia." Soren murmured, Hyoga nodding, giving a wave as Soren snapped his fingers, he and Lucina appearing back in the living room of his house, Soren flopping down on the couch as he held his aching head.

"I'll got get some water." Lucina brushed herself off and trotted to the kitchen, Soren just waving an arm and covering his eyes, though uncovering them when he felt a weight on his chest, being faced with Fou staring at him very closely as Licht appeared as well, Kuro picking just that time to show up too.

"Fou?" Fou mewled, Soren raising a brow.

" _ **He's asking about the headache."**_ Bahamut asked.

" _Yeah first there was this morning and now this. I FELT THAT. Woke me up from my nap_." Licht complained, Soren shooting a narrowed look, _"But as your Familiar I'm also concerned for my Master's health."_

"Fou!"

" _ **Now that you mention it fur ball, Soren did mutter something about a dream… but wouldn't it just be the same dreams you typically have?"**_ Bahamut inquired.

"Something about a dream huh?" Kuro hummed, though before the topic could continue, Fou seeming to be dwelling on the topic, Soren's attention was drawn up by rapid knocking on the door, Fou jumping away as Soren went to the entrance, throwing the door open, and to his surprise, being met Issei, who's motion for the next knock didn't cease, causing him to fumble in his stance a bit.

"Hyoudo, what are you doing here?" Soren asked, a brow cocked, Issei catching his breath, his expression firmly determined. And in the back of things, Lucina peered out from the corner to listen in herself.

"Senpai, I need your help!" Issei stated, Soren's brow raising even more, "It's… it's Asia! The Fallen Angels have her, and I can't just leave her there with them!"

"Wait wait… you do remember what I said yeah? I'm not against you doing this, but keep in mind where you stand on the power scaling ladder!" Soren said, feeling weird about the concern in his voice now, feeling this little voice at the back of his head starting to be more than just a small buzz.

"I know! I know I'm weak, but that's why I'm asking for your help! You're crazy strong, so please! Please help me save Asia from them! I can't leave her around that crazy priest and those guys." Issei declared, Kuro jumping up to Soren's shoulder.

"What a happy coincidence, nya!" Kuro chuckled, "Soren here was just getting started on a deeper investigation of his own and was about to head up there!"

"EH?!" Soren yelped, Kuro chuckling at him in a scheming manner.

"Really?!" Issei gasped, Soren sighing as he realized he couldn't back out now.

"Yes. I even told your boss to stay out of it because… because I was going to see what was going on. It's way too suspicious, all of it." Soren stated, "But, you do realize, even with Promotion, you're gonna have a hard time. That Raynare chick is your fight… are you really willing to risk your life for a girl you just met?"

"Of course! Asia is my friend! It doesn't matter if I've known her for a day or a year! She's my friend and I'm gonna save her from those fallen angels." Issei declared, Fou and Licht now listening in. "But, I also realize that I can't do it alone, and I have no idea if anyone of the others will help me… so I'll ask again, please, help me save my friend!"

Soren dwelled on it for a moment, folding his arms and letting out a low noise of his own.

" _Normally I know I'd be told not to, just stay out of it… It goes against all better judgement to get involved with this… but god dammit, I can't let it slide! Something is off and I wanna know what it is!"_ Soren thought, holding his head for a moment, his arm lowering, Issei's looks changing, "Alright, I'll back you up! It's a senpai's duty to help his kouhai after all!"

"YES!" Issei cheered.

"First off, did Gremory recognize that church as enemy ground?"

"Yeah, she did! I went to her as soon as I could but, she, well, she told me off." Issei sighed.

"You should have stuck around for a bit longer then."

Issei turned and Soren peered around, Kiba and Koneko happening to be at the gate of the house, the princely young man waving, Soren noting Kuro vanishing from his shoulder in a split second before she could be noticed.

"You ran off a bit too quickly." Kiba chuckled.

"Oh shut it pretty boy!" Issei snapped, Kiba holding up a hand.

"Hold on. I'm not saying I'm here to stop you. Quite the opposite in fact." Kiba then produced his sword, Issei's expression becoming surprised as Soren let out a bemused chuckle. "Buchou said "even with the help of Promotion", and while I'm sure we'll be reprimanded for working with…. _Him._ " Soren was not one to miss the resentment Kiba was keeping down, considering how the knight had reacted to the fact Soren was a holy sword user, "Buchou did imply we should help you."

"Koneko too?" Issei asked, Koneko looking away from Soren, her eyes having been boring into his shoulder were Kuro had been.

"You two going alone would worry me… and I don't trust that guy." Koneko quietly stated, her deadpan expression moving back to Soren within that moment.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence shorty." Soren sighed, a hint of subtle anger flashing through Koneko's eyes at the comment about her tiny stature, Licht appearing on Soren's head, "Licht, can you head up to the church and scout around?"

Licht simply waved his tail back and forth, Soren picking the cat up off his head and staring him in the face.

" _You know my price."_ Licht stated, Soren sighing.

"Alright, fine. Here, one for the road." Soren reached into his pocket and produced one of the square cookies, Licht snapping it up and leaping off as he ate, Soren turning back to the three Devils, Issei and Kiba surprised by Licht in general, Koneko… uncaring, "Yeah… he's a lazy bum unless I feed him those."

"Interesting familiar…" Kiba hummed.

"Y'know, I remember telling Gremory I'd handle it… peh not really suprised, well then, guess we'll just have to beat her to the punch then." Soren hummed, twisting a strand of hair, a small smirk rising on his face, "Alright then, let's go save a nun!"

"Hold on!" Lucina spoke up and stepped out form behind the corner, Soren turning to face her, "I don't really understand this much… but I can understand you're going to help somebody, right? Then I'm coming too! You could use all the extra help you can get, right?"

"Well yeah but… Lucina, you're kind of in the same boat as Hyoudo in terms of power." Soren said, Lucina then getting right in his face.

"I know, and I don't care! Helping people in the right thing to do! It doesn't matter if you're weak or you're strong, stepping up and helping no matter what is something everyone should try to do!" Lucina's tone was firm, and there was the immediate sense she would stubbornly stick to this no matter what Soren said.

He thought about it for a few moments, and the dragon boy then sighed.

"This is the worst…" Soren grumbled, Lucina raising a brow, "But… fine. I can see you won't let me argue. But stick close all right? You're barely getting a handle of your powers, so don't push yourself, capiche!?"

"Got it!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alrighty, things are underway and here we go, the train is heading uphill and it ain't about to slow down folks! I've got me some plans for the coming bits, and ohhh have I put thought into it.**


	11. Life 10

Freelance DxD

 **Life 10: Rescue**

"And that's it?"

Licht nodded after having given Soren his report, the familiar on a tree at the base of the church hill, Soren, Lucina, and the three Gremory Devils looking up at the cat-like creature as he jumped down to Soren's head.

"So, what did he say?" Issei inquired.

"Three Fallen Angels guarding the outside grounds, while there's a bunch of auras gathered inside the church. This makes it simple. You three head into the church, and I'll take care of the mooks out here." Soren stated, tossing Licht another cookie.

"But, can you really do that on your own? I know you're strong but…" Issei murmured, Soren letting out a light chuckle.

"He won't be on his own, cause I'm here to!" Lucina said, throwing a hand up, "I'm inexperienced too, but I can hold my own just fine!"

"And I'd ask your pals there about how well I can handle myself. There's a good reason your boss doesn't like me, and it's 'cause I hurt her pride, which is kind of a big deal to pure bloods." Soren bluntly stated, somehow making what _would_ be a cocky statement said in such a blunt, matter-of-fact statement that it genuinely somewhat threw the three Devils for a loop.

Which honestly, Kiba and Koneko found themselves somewhat agreeing with Soren on the point that their master was indeed prideful... often to the point of recklessness… and that Rias' pride was indeed _very_ hurt considering she'd been muttering her disdain for the demi-dragon all too often when he came up… the fact Soren and Rias were in the same class didn't help matters.

"Uhm…" Issei hummed, looking to his companions, who simply nodded.

"Yeah… he didn't even really _try."_ Kiba bitterly sighed, Koneko nodding.

"Dude is tough." Koneko bluntly put.

"I'm lost…" Lucina said, folding her arms.

"Right… now, with that: Lucina and I will draw the attention of the guards so you three can slip in. Shouldn't take long. After that, we'll join up with you." Soren cracked his knuckles and pulled out Balmung, slinging the sword to his back, then pulling something else out of his pocket "But, if any trouble comes up, just use this."

Issei managed to catch what Soren tossed, a playing card from the looks of it, though the face of it simply bore the demi-dragon's magic circle… which meant that, like the flyers Issei had become used to passing out, it was a summoning card.

"Got it!" Issei said, though when the three Devils looked back, Soren and Lucina had already vanished, "ALREADY?!"

"Better for us." Koneko shrugged and trudged forward, Issei and Kiba looking at each other.

"I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Issei nervously chuckled.

"It's not _him_ I'd be worried about… it's our enemies. They're probably not gonna last long." Kiba added, Issei nodding to that statement.

"Achooo!" Soren let out a sneeze as he stopped at the border just below the church, rubbing his nose as he let out a sniffle, "Someone was talkin' about me…"

"I didn't actually think people did that." Lucina remarked, Soren shrugging, "So uh… how're we going to draw them out?"

"It's pretty simple." Soren said, and a brief moment passing as he stopped trying to hide, and within moments of his wait, it didn't take long until he heard the tell tale flapping of wings.

"That was fast." Lucina remarked.

"Ah come on! Who is it now?! Wait, there's two?"

Soren looked up to see who had arrived, the Fallen Angel who showed up being a short blond girl in a Lolita outfit, and she looked somewhat surprised that it was Soren. The fact Lucina was also there seemed more like an additional factor.

"Eh?! Who the heck are you two?" The Fallen Angel hummed, Soren folding his arms.

"I'm the one who gave your boss that scar she's no doubt sporting." Soren answered, the blonde blinking.

" _You're_ the dragon kid?! I expected some thug looking guy, not a pretty boy! Much less one bringing a hot girl with him!" The girl yelped, Soren's eye twitching. Lucina noticed the reaction was on the "pretty boy" remark. Was there a chance Soren wasn't really that aware of his looks?

" _I certainly think he's pretty… wait, no, priorities!"_ Lucina thought.

"Why does everyone always say that?" Soren grumbled, letting out a sigh, "Whatever. Look, I'll be straight, I'm not here to kill anyone tonight… I'll leave that to your superiors if it turns out you lot have been going against orders."

"Against orders? Hah! Please, our orders have come from Lord Azazel himself, so why is an outsider interfering?" The angel scoffed, Soren shutting an eye.

"Really? Why would Azazel order a Scared Gear user to be killed then? Last I checked Azazel was pretty fond of Sacred Gear research… so, tell me, were you told _why_ you were given these orders, or did you not realize you've been played for an idiot?" Soren asked.

"EHHH?! Geez, and here I thought you might be my type, you're _way_ to rude!"

"BACK OFF!" Lucina snapped, Soren glancing at her for a moment with a raised brow, then turning back to the Fallen Angel.

"I'm not, rude, just blunt. There's a difference."

"Mittelt, stop toying around and… oh, it's him." The next to arrive was the trench coat wearing fallen angel from before, "Not surprised to see you again, Holy Sword Wielder."

"Oh hey, the one who actually has some common sense." Soren quipped.

"Again, totally lost." Lucina said.

"The hell Dohnaseek, I was just about to deal with him!" Mittelt snapped.

"I'd advise against that, but, he is intruding." Dohnaseek hummed, Soren pocketing his hands, Lucina standing at the ready. "And I did say next time we met, I'd take care of you myself."

"I'd advise against that myself." Soren hummed, turning around and whipping out his sword, slashing a yellow light spear right out of the air as the blade was concealed, " _That_ was rude."

"Really you two? It's just two measly kids, why wait and not just kill him now?" A third fallen angel descended, a woman with dark blue hair and a shirt barring far too much cleavage, Soren placing his blade across his shoulders with a flat look on his face. Lucina had much the same reaction, her Gear flaring into form.

"Honestly…" Soren sighed as the three Fallen Angels collectively rose up with spears in hand, "This is pointless, sitting around and talking is wasting my time! Lucina, let's beat 'em down!"

"Right!"

Soren swung his blade and released a wave of energy from the sword, the three fallen angels dodging, Lucina coming in from below and raising a wall of flame to stop them dead.

"Not going anywhere!" Lucina shouted, a throw of her arms causing the wall of flames to come crashing down on the Fallen Angels. They shot out from the flame wall, but all three were more than a bit singed. Lucina shot back with a yelp when three light spears were thrown at her, Soren jumping in and swiping them away with his sword, "Th-Thanks!"

"No problem. But, they need to be beaten a bit more before I can bind them. Mind helping me out with that?" When Soren looked back, the expression he had on was, simply enough, a bit excited, the smirk on his face telling enough of it, "Those flames of yours would make the perfect trap, think you can make a bigger wall?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. But what are you going to do?" Lucina asked, Soren snickering.

"Just a little trick for non-lethal take downs is all. Just get all three to stay still for me!"

"On it!"

"What are they doing?" Dohnaseek muttered, dodging when Soren came careening over with a slide of his sword, and when the three Fallen Angels tried to attack him, another wall of flame shot up in front of them. When the three turned to face Lucina, another one shot up as well, and then from above, Soren appeared, his fingers aimed like a gun as a magic circle began to grow.

"Bind!" Soren shouted, and as magic circles formed, all three Fallen Angels were restrained by magical chains that snared them all, the three falling to the ground with solid _thuds_ and a few crunches to boot. Lucina let out a breath and let the walls of fire die down. Soren sheathed his blade as he stepped over to the three captives he now had, "Now that we've decided to end the pointless fight, let me ask you three goons, what's Raynare planning to do with Argento?"

"The nun? Hah, like we'd tell y-" The third angel was shut up within a moment when Soren whipped out his sword, the woman stopping dead.

"I'd be more compliant. He can be convincing." Lucina said, then stepping off and giving a loud sigh, "Man that was exhausting to keep up! I need more practice with these flames!"

"Wanna try that again?" Soren hummed, the woman staring at the tip of the blade as it hovered scarily close to her face.

"Kalawarner, we've lost." Dohnaseek grumbled, "I'll tell you. Raynare plans on taking the nun's Sacred Gear for herself."

"What? It's Twilight Healing the heck does she think she'll get besides a universal healing magic?" Soren raised a brow, Dohnaseek sighing.

"I admit after a while I started thinking the same thing. But, orders are orders… at least, that's what we were told." Dohnaseek stated, Soren leaning on his sword.

"Yeah that's all we know alright?! But either way, the ritual is starting, no way you'll be able to stop it!" Mittelt stated, Soren looking at the Lolita girl as he spun.

"Soren, doesn't Hyoudo have that summoning card? Also uh… we weren't _really_ the main force." Lucina remarked.

"Yeah, we were just the distraction. The Devil kid and his pals are the ones up at the church." Soren stated.

"That guy? You mean the fledgling Gremory kid?" Kalawarner scoffed, "He wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of beating Raynare. Besides your too late, the ritual has already started! That Sacred Gear has no doubt been taken!"

"I like to think otherwise. It hasn't even been that long. And if so, then I'll just take it back." Soren said. And _that_ was when a blue magic circle appeared beneath his feet, "Oh right on time. Lucina! We're about to jump, head over here!"

"Oh, uh, right!" Lucina said, jumping onto the magic circle, then waving to the three trapped Fallen Angels, "Sorry! We promise nobody else is coming so just sit tight please!"

"That's not a reassuring thing for them." Soren said. Nothing else could be said though, as the magic circle moved up, and the scenery immediately changed.

They were now in what had to be the basement of the church without a doubt. Dark, damp, and filled with what had to be stray exorcists suddenly surprised at the appearances of Soren and Lucina in the chamber. And at the top of it all on a raised up platform was Raynare, and bound to a stupidly ornate cross was Asia.

"Well looks like we got called in just in time!" Soren remarked, Raynare clicking her tongue as she saw him.

"The dragon as well?! Damn, that's annoying." Raynare bit, Soren snickering.

"Hehe, well, it _is_ why I have Hyoudo that card he used! By the by, nice scar." Soren pointed to the mark on Raynare's face, and it got the Fallen Angel to growl at him again. Also because he turned to Issei, "So, what made you use it huh?"

"Figured we could use the reinforcements it all!" Issei said, Kiba and Koneko nodding, "What about those other ones though?"

"Don't worry about them. Soren put them into a binding spell so they're restrained. Nobody got _too_ hurt… though maybe I singed their wings a bit." Lucina said, putting an arm behind her head as she chuckled.

"Stop ignoring me!" Raynare shouted, eyes back to her, and she quickly regained her cocky expression, "Bring whatever reinforcements you want, I'm afraid you're too late."

"Asia!" Issei called out. The blonde girl began to stir to consciousness.

"Issei… you came…" Asia murmured.

"I'm here, hold on!" Issei was stopped mid charge by Kiba though, wisely so as it was.

"No wait!" Kiba shouted, Soren jumping forward and slashing away the light spear that Raynare had thrown, "Hate to say it, but nice save Siegreich!"

"Don't mention it!" Soren said, clicking his tongue as the cross began glowing, "Well, this is why he brought me here! Lucina, help them keep those exorcists back! Issei, on me, we're getting Argento down!"

"HAH! What do you possibly think you'll…" Raynare stopped dead when in the time it took to blink, Soren suddenly appeared in front of her, Issei with a shocked expression, as he'd been grabbed and dragged along in that same moment. "… be able to do…"

"THIS!" Soren snapped, swinging his leg around and kicked Raynare into the wall hard enough for there to be a crater, he and Issei turning to the cross.

"How do we get her down?!" Issei said, grabbing at the chains.

"That's an easy one!" Soren grabbed Balmung with both hands as he stepped over, Issei retreating back as his senior raised the sword high. The blade cleaved right through the structure as it was brought down, the chains binding Asia shattering, Issei yelping as he stepped forward and caught the girl as she suddenly fell.

"Gotcha!" Issei said. Raynare stepped back to the podium as she forced herself off the wall, but was stopped as Soren leveled his sword at her, "Asia, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. But… Issei, Soren, why are you two here?" Asia asked, Issei chuckling.

"Isn't it obvious? I said I would help you didn't I? Thankfully for me, I've got one awesome senpai too!" Issei said, Asia gaining a surprised, but red tinged, expression at what Issei said, "Senpai, what now?"

"We get her out of here that's what! Lucina, block those exorcists off for us!"

"Got it!" Lucina said, jumping back from one of the exorcists she was fighting, "You two, the Gremory Devils, step back so you don't get caught in this!"

"Got it!" Kiba said, Koneko only nodding. Once the two jumped back, the wings of Lucina's Dragon Gear flared up again as she waved her hands, two walls of white fire rising up and making a clear path for them, also with the space Issei and Soren needed.

"They're up!" Lucina said, though there was a few beads of sweat on her face, and not because of the heat.

"Thanks Faustus!" Issei said, leaping from the stand with Asia held in his arms, Soren smirking at Raynare as he started to back away. Soren slashed aside another light spear as the Fallen Angel roared at him, jumping down and joining the others as they ran for the door, Lucina proceeding at a slower pace as she made sure the walls of flame kept the exorcists back.

"That went pretty well!" Lucina said, Soren chuckling as he passed her, loosing a blast from Balmung as Raynare charged at them. Lucina fell back once they reached the doorway, the walls of flame dropping as they retreated up into the main chapel of the church. Once they had, Soren made sure to shove the central stature over the stairs that had brought them up.

"There, should buy us a _tiny_ bit of time." Soren said.

"Thanks." Issei set Asia down on one of the pews, the blonde still looking downright shocked from what had just happened, "Asia, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine but… I'm still shocked that you came here! And with all these people no less!" Asia said, all but Soren giving her a small wave of greeting, "How though?"

"Well… I was confident because it was the right thing… that and, well, knowing I had a super strong senpai backing me up was a pretty good confidence boost."

 _BOOM!_

"And that would be our angry pursuer." Soren remarked, pocketing his hands, "Issei, remember what I said. Raynare is your opponent, so I'll let you handle this if you really want to."

"Thanks." Issei said, nodding while he also held his left arm. Then he turned back to Asia, "Asia, go with Kiba, Koneko, and Faustus, please. They'll keep you safe. I'm going to stay here and fight Raynare."

"Issei no! After you got hurt last time, you can't! Please!" Asia said, Issei shaking his head.

"I have to do this! Not just to save you, but for myself too! She's someone I have to beat, even with the memories I have." Issei said, Asia going silent. Then she nodded.

"Good, you get it. Now let's go. Issei, don't die on us, got it? Else Gremory is gonna be on _all_ of our asses." Soren said, Lucina helping Asia up as they headed for the exit.

"He's right on that point." Kiba said.

"Don't worry, I'll do it! Besides, if senpai is right, then this dinky thing is actually way cooler than we think it is! I can definitely do this!" Issei said, Soren chuckling.

"Confidence is good! Kick her ass!" Soren said, their little bunch retreating to the outside of the church. Though as they stepped out and the doors closed, Issei felt hindsight kick in, "Crap… the exorcists in the basement!"

"Right! Dammit those guys!" Lucina said, putting her hands on her head, "I held them back but I don't know what happened! Hyoudo's a goner if they join that angel!"

" _ **I wouldn't be too worried."**_ Naga said, Lucina showing a surprised look, _**"You kind of did it accidentally, but closing those flames in like that knocked those guys right the hell out. Normal humans have a hard time dealing with my holy flames even being a few feet from them. They're not dead, but ain't getting up for a while."**_

"Phew, that's good to know." Lucina sighed in relief, then gave a hum, "So… now we're waiting huh?"

"Seems that way." Kiba remarked, and they could already hear the sounds of fighting coming from within, mainly thanks to the flashes coming from the windows, "Well that started quickly."

"Hope he's okay in there." Koneko remarked, then looking at Soren, "Not gonna help? You are stronger then Buchou."

"Like I said, it's Hyoudo's fight. If I interfered and beat Raynare easily I'd just be doing it for him, and the guy doesn't want that. It'd be easier if I just did it, but I don't step in like that unless I _really_ have to."

A moment of silence passed after that with barely any words coming from anyone. The, with a sudden flash of emerald light from within the church, both Soren and Lucina lurched a bit, though a smirk spread out on Soren's face.

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FUCKING CALLED IT!"**_ Bahamut cackled for all too hear, everyone looking at Soren as his motions matches the dragon's mirth, _**"I freaking called it, the brat is the Red Dragon Emperor!"**_

"Wait, what does he mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"Is Issei alright?" Asia asked, Soren nodding.

"Yeup! What Bahamut means, is that your buddy just got his Sacred Gear to finally go all out!" Soren said. Again as well, Lucina was stuck staring at that excited look on his face, one so different from the relatively grim expressions she'd seen him have over the past few days… the feeling she got from that look was a nice one… a warm one. "And if my timing is right, we're about to catch a crow in three, two, one…"

As Soren lowered the last of the three fingers he'd raised up, the sound of shattering glasses sounded, Raynare flying through the window and landing on the ground in an inelegant heap.

"Well looks who just got beat. Nice entrance by the way." Soren remarked, Raynare shooting a glare at him, "Bind."

And in another flash, Raynare was snared in the same manner her companions had been, Soren clicking his tongue as he put his arms behind his head.

"Seriously. Now, question… what the hell did you think stealing a Twilight Healing would do?" Soren said, bending down as he spoke, Raynare snarling at him, "Now come on, don't be nasty. I just wanna know what dumbass thought process brought you to that conclusion."

"It's a Sacred Gear isn't it?! Those things hold a supreme power, why wouldn't I want one?!" Raynare snapped, getting a flat look in response, "What?!"

"Uhm… m-my Sacred Gear can only heal people. It… It doesn't really have any other special powers or anything… at least, I don't think it does." Asia said, standing on her own now, and Raynare's eyes were deceptively wide at that statement.

"But… But I…"

"You're not exactly the brightest bulb in the lamp, are you?" Lucina remarked, tilting her head.

"Shut up! My plan was perfect until you lot ruined it!" Raynare snapped, Soren just sighing as he grabbed the Fallen Angel by the chains.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up and let's get this overwith, there's a decision to be made." Soren said, opening the doors to the chapel again, "Yo! We caught a beat up crow out here!"

"You guys didn't go far." Issei said, leaning against one of the benches, wounds clearly visible on his legs. And who else to suddenly be around as well but Rias, who was leaning against whatever was left of the central altar.

"Oh, you're hurt, let me take care of that!" Asia trotted over to Issei, immediately bringing out her Gear to get to work on his injured legs.

"Ah, thanks Asia." Issei remarked, then looking to Raynare as Soren dumped the Fallen Angel on the floor. "Her…"

"She's your opponent Hyoudo. It's up to you if you personally want to finish her or not. I'm sure the Grigori's won't mind someone getting a bit of revenge, especially since I doubt the "orders" her pals said they were under were actually true." Soren quipped, Raynare growling at him, then looking at the Devils, her eyes stopping at Issei.

"You must be Raynare. Lovely entrance." Rias said, walking over to the small gathering now present her arms crossed as she looked down at the Fallen Angel, "I am Rias Gremory, _also_ known as the next head of the House of Gremory."

"Gremory?! You gotta be kidding?!" Raynare growled.

" _You're telling me she had this entire plan and didn't decide to see if any Devils were in the area to worry about?"_ Soren thought, sighing and placing a hand over his eyes. "Look here Raynare, I've already got your pals restrained and ready to answer to whoever the hell my informant sends to pick them up. As for you, well, you're fate is going to be decided here. If Hyoudo decides _not_ to kill you, then you'll be handed off to the one sent to get you… and if not… well, you lucked out."

"Ah, so that explains why Akeno and I found those three tied up." Rias remarked, shrugging as she just made a noise, though Soren's look to her got her to say more, "Don't worry we didn't touch them. The only ones we hurt were those exorcists we found in the basement."

"Oh so they did wake up. Mann…" Lucina muttered.

"You're not even with them! Why are you even taking their side?!" Raynare snapped as she wriggled around to look at Soren, who pointed his sword at her.

"Because you dragged an innocent bystander into your mess. Sacred Gear or not, Argento had no stake in this fight between you and Hyoudo, no reason to be dragged into it, but you did anyway _and_ tried to steal her Sacred Gear because of your idiotic plan. As far as I'm concerned, whatever fate awaits you is what you deserve. Don't drag innocents into our messes." Soren coldly growled, anger bubbling under his voice, Rias seemingly rather impressed by that despite her disdain for the demi-dragon.

"Well said Siegreich." Rias hummed, Soren once again storing his sword, "Well, you heard him Issei, it's your choice whether this girl dies or is shipped off to her superiors… which may just end up with her being killed anyway… huh, and look at you, I didn't see your Sacred Gear!"

"Huh? Yeah I don't know what happened it just… wait, senpai, does this mean my Sacred Gear is that Boosted Gear you talked about?!" Issei yelped, Soren nodding as he looked at the lager, more ornate gauntlet on Issei's left arm, "HELL YEAH!"

"Wait… the Boosted Gear?! How, that Gear was just a Twice Critical!" Raynare gasped.

"Looks can be deceiving." Soren stated, "The Boosted Gear _is_ one of the 13 Longinus Class Sacred Gears at its base form… Bahamut nearly busted our ears with his howl of victory after figuring out he was right. So, you didn't get your ass handed to you by an ordinary Devil, you were beaten by the current Red Dragon Emperor."

Soren's statement hit dead at home at Raynare, who's shocked face amused Rias, even more so when Soren revealed his _own_ Dragon Gear, the Fallen Angel's face becoming fearful.

"Lucky for you he's just starting out. I have the Ruina Draco… so to make it clear who you were messing with, I'm the Black Dragon Emperor. Also my friend right here is Naga's current holder as well. You were up against three _very unhappy_ dragons tonight." Soren calmly stated, his Gear vanishing with that. Lucina just gave a dainty little wave again.

"The Boosted Gear… that explains a lot actually. No wonder I had to use all of my Pawns." Rias hummed, seeming rather pleased with this new development as the truth about Issei's Gear was brought to light, "Yes, that makes plenty of sense. So Raynare, no need to feel too embarrassed. The Boosted Gear doubles it's owners power every ten seconds… you sadly gave Issei all the time he needed to boost his power until he was stronger than you. That's where pointless gloating gets you sadly."

"Issei, please!" The group froze when Raynare's voice changed from the scathing mock to an innocent girl, Issei's eyes wide as Raynare looked up at him with a pleading expression. "Please, I know I said some mean things to you, but I had no choice, I had to fulfill my role as a Fallen Angel!

"Yuuma-chan…" Issei muttered, Soren's eyes narrowing.

"If I really didn't care, would I still be wearing your gift?" Raynare pleaded, showing the pink wristband she'd been given during that false date, "Please don't tell me you forgot, you bought it for me!"

" _ **This bitch…"**_ Bahamut growled, Soren keeping his voice down as he looked at the shaking Issei, all eyes on the teenager for what he would do now.

"Why do you still have that thing?" Issei grumbled, his eyes shadowed over as he approached the restrained Fallen Angel.

"How could I possibly get rid of this? It reminds me of you!" Raynare's eyes lit up when it _seemed_ her obvious ploy was paying off, Issei's expression torn, "You wouldn't let them hurt me, would you Issei?"

"Shut up! I don't buy it!" Issei growled, closing his eyes and turning around, "Just… get her out of here. I never want to see that face again."

"Off to Grigori it is!" Soren hummed, Raynare growling before a swift smack to the back of her head knocked her out cold, Lucina giving a bit of a hissing sound as Raynare went completely limp.

"She's uh…"

"Don't worry, just knocked out. I, hopefully, didn't break anything." Soren said. "Also I'll add, Argento, if she _had_ taken your Sacred Gear, I wouldn't been able to get it back with killing her."

"That's possible?" Asia said, echoing the sudden thought of everyone else in the room.

"How would you even do that?" Rias asked.

"Human trick. We're pretty fond of breaking rules or getting around supposed impossibilities." Soren stated, picking up the comatose Fallen Angel.

"Humans are tenacious, I can say that." Rias hummed, looking at Asia, "Sorry about all of this. We typically try not to get peopled involved in our messes."

"Ah, n-no, it's fine! Of anything… I'm really happy that Issei came here to help me." Asia said. From the look on the blonde girl's face, the gratitude she had was many magnitudes of obvious. Then Soren had a thought.

"You know, Lucina…" He made it a point to act like he was solely addressing Lucina, even if he was speaking a bit loudly, "I think there is a way Argento could keep hanging around. Maybe if a certain Devil heiress made her part of her merry little group y'know? Things would pan out pretty well I think!"

"Hehehehe… yes, they probably would." Lucina remarked. Rias then turned to the two demi-dragons, giving a chuckle.

"You know at first I took you for an annoying, arrogant brat who wanted to make enemies..."

"Get to the point Gremory."

"But… you have a good heart. Even if I still don't like you… I'll at least give you that. Kindness towards one of my Servants is something I can't ignore either. So… thank you." Rias nodded her head a bit, Soren showing a bit of surprise, but, he merely nodded his head.

"You're welcome… and I'm not here to make enemies. Of anything, I'd like to _avoid_ that. It just makes life more complicated. And I prefer to keep things simple." Soren left with that statement, Lucina following after him as she gave a wave.

"Friends with the Black Dragon huh? I can get behind that idea."

* * *

"Surprised that someone is gonna show up so soon." Soren hummed as he sat against a tree, Lucina fiddling around on her phone out of boredom next to him. The only Fallen Angel who was still restrained being Raynare, in which after a while of discussion, the other three decided to be compliant with Soren… mainly due to the fact he could very easily wipe them off the face of the dirt with ease if he felt the need to.

"I hope someone reasonable is sent." Mittelt sighed, still eyeing Soren over, "Now that I take a better look… guy is _totally_ my type."

"You _have_ a type?" Kalawarnar teased. And in the meantime Lucina was glaring at the smaller Fallen Angel.

"HEY!"

"Save it you two. Besides, we have no idea _what_ will happen to us." Dohnaseek sighed, his arms folded.

"You three will probably be fine. As far as I know you were just following orders you _thought_ were from higher up. I'm still a little unsure about things, but, well, I'll let the one picking you lot up decide on it." Soren stated. "And if you end up exiled and not dead, I can at least say the Association will be more than happy to take you in if you decide on it. We're no strangers to bringing in strays."

"Who'd have thought that the humans would have their own faction huh? Still, I guess they're tired of always being the underdogs." Mittelt hummed.

"Makes one wonder why they didn't sooner. Hey, Holy Sword Wielder…"

"Soren. My name is Soren."

"Soren… how long has the Association been around?" Dohnaseek asked, Soren counting off on his fingers. Lucina also seemed a bit interested in the question, moving away from her silence to listen in.

"Last I checked… the Association formed during the Renaissance, once the Great War's remnants were all but forgotten and humanity were back on their feet." Soren answered, "Basically, once they got out of the thumb of what the Three Factions remnants left behind."

"That makes sense… humans have been getting screwed over since day one. Of course, they would eventually get tired of it. Here we thought that Heaven had been keeping them complacent with the Church though." Kalawarner hummed, glancing at the still comatose Raynare. "Now it's _her_ I'd be worried about."

Soren just shrugged, and next to follow, a crow flitted down and landed next to the demi-dragon, the bird carrying a slip of paper in its beak, Soren blinking as the corvid cocked its head at him, a quick look revealing it had violet eyes and it's wings were tipped in red and white, leading Soren to assume it had to be a familiar of some sort, which led him to taking the paper.

"A simple saying I can go? Alright then. Well, good luck with whoever this crow belongs to. Lucina, we're out."

"Uh, alright then!" Lucina said, standing up as Soren did Soren, the two vanishing with a snape of his fingers. Raynare's restraints vanished as Soren left, the Fallen Angel waking up just in time as her companion's eyes were stuck on the crow as it flitted up to another tree, all of their eyes widening when they came face to face with its owner.

"That red cloak… and a crow familiar… no way, what are _you_ doing here?!" Raynare gasped, looking up at the one sitting on the branch, their cloak's hood hiding their face, their body showing the figure to be a young woman garbed in a black best and white shirt that closely hugged a slender, model like figure, a dark skirt and red belt bearing a rose sigil, as well as dark stockings and shoes, her slender arm garbed in black and white stretched out, the crow landing on it's owners snowy pale hand before shifting, turning into a black, wing like charm that the owner strapped to their cloak, a tail of nearly black red hair peeking out with four roses pinned in the strands.

"I happened to be in the area is all. And guess what, dad gave me a call saying our pals at the Association had four of ours in custody! Now tell me Raynare, why is that?" The voice to follow was that of a young woman's, the clear tone bearing a slight, almost musical trill of youth to it as well as a calming air of elegance, "Because I don't remember any orders being given to kill a Sacred Gear holder… much less try and take _another_ from an exiled nun."

"Oh you are so screwed… it's Lady Astra." Mittelt murmured, the figure taking off her hood, showing her face to be that of one matching the elegant tone, strikingly beautiful with her hair kept uneven, several strands past her chin only on the right as opposed to the mostly even bangs leading to the tail, her eyes as silver as the full moon, a pleasant smile on her pale face as she toyed with a silver, red accented rosary close to her slender neck.

"I'd very much like to hear what happened… and just _who_ that young man was."

* * *

Soren loudly shut the door to the house, letting out a sigh as he dropped Balmung into a magic circle and took off his coat, Lucina downright collapsing onto the couch before he got a chance to.

"Now I'm strangely bored." Soren sighed, tugging at a strand of hair as he leaned on the couch, "That was also weirdly exhausting, wasn't it?"

Lucina looked up as Soren chuckled in an amused, relaxed fashion. While the sudden change in his disposition was kind of odd, she couldn't help but find something nice about the way he was casually smiling now.

"Yeah, it was. Are the fights just gonna get more intense from here on out? Because I'm exhausted." Lucina said, sitting up and giving a long sigh, Soren flopping down on the other long section of the sofa.

"Knowing my luck, it probably will." Soren said, his arms behind his head. "Still… I always like helping people. Hehehe… seeing how everyone looked back there felt nice. Actually makes one think you're making a difference."

"Yeah… also uhm… didn't your brother say you should be resting after what happened in the training room?"

"Peh! Look at me, I'm fine aren't I? No worse for wear at all!" Soren said, Lucina giggling in a clearly amused fashion.

"You're an idiot… but a kind idiot."

"I like to think I'm pretty smart."

" _ **I am so fucking confused…"**_ Bahamut murmured, _**"Soren normally doesn't act this…**_ **nice."**

" _ **Oh relax. It's sweet."**_ Naga hummed.

"YOU BOTH RUINED IT!" Soren and Lucina shouted, chuckling as they both sat up.

"So… if things do get more intense… you'll continue to teach me how to get stronger, yeah?" Lucina said, her hands bunching up a bit, "I kind of realized how weak I am… I want to get stronger, even more than I am now! So… please, let me be your student a little while longer!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with all this ominous talk? It's not like I was gonna say "okay we're done now" after one measly little fight. Teaching your is my responsibility now isn't it? Besides, if Naga was Bahamut's partner before, it makes sense we'd be partners too." Soren chuckled, noticing the blush and stunned look that came to Lucina's face, "What?"

"P-Partners… like Naga and Bahamut… so… like… like _that?"_ Lucina asked, then looking away to hide her blush as she twiddled her fingers, "Oh I don't think I'm ready! I mean we haven't known each other that long yet! And besides we're master and student, should that even happen?"

"Eh?" Soren cocked a brow, Bahamut sighing as Soren completely missed the context behind Lucina's nervous fidgeting.

" _ **Soren, you're smart… but you're also a colossal idiot."**_ Bahamut grumbled, _**"When you're on the ball you're a goddam genius… but when not, good**_ **god** _ **you can be a dumbass."**_

"What do you…" Soren murmured, taking a moment, and his face became crimson so fast steam practically came off his face and his hair moved, "EHHH?! N-No, I didn't mean partners like _that!_ I meant like people who fight together! That's how I meant it! I didn't mean anything weird I swear!"

"Do you not like me then?!" Lucina yelped, looking worried, Soren shaking his head.

"N-No, I didn't mean that either! I mean you're cute and have a nice figure and… b-but I… AAAGGGHHH!" Soren let out a yell, Bahamut sighing.

" _ **Try not to choke on your foot kid."**_

"YOU SHUT UP!" Soren snapped, then letting out a noise when Lucina started taking off her shirt, Soren stopping her in a flash, nearly falling to the floor from how fast he jumped over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well… you said you thought I had a nice figure, so I thought… maybe if I let you see more you'd… uhm…" Lucina murmured, turning around and twiddling her fingers again, "Maybe think about _that."_

"No no no no!" Soren yelped, "Look it's not that I… agh no I don't know how to say this! Look, don't rush into anything! Besides we've really just met, that's not a smart idea!"

"Is there really a waiting period on things? Like… I mean… isn't love at first sight a thing? So… why should things take so long?" Lucina murmured, shyly looking away. Soren, again, looked entirely lost. He really had no idea of the things that had been going through Lucina's head this entire time as she saw more to him than _just_ the no-nonsense type he seemed to be before.

"Eh?" Soren lifted a brow again, Lucina letting out a breath.

"I'm saying I like you! Like… _like like_ you… I don't wanna just be a student." Lucina stated, earnestly looking at Soren, whose face merely got even _redder_ than before.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Soren's shock was still met by an earnest expression, and if he could have, Bahamut would have rolled his eyes.

" _ **Things can only get more hectic for this kid from here… when it comes to fights**_ **and** _ **women."**_

" _ **I look forward to it. Hmhmhm."**_ Naga chuckled in response, _**"Good job Luci!"**_

"WHYYYY MEEEE?!" Soren yelled as his shock still pervaded him, _"Why do I feel like this will only get crazier from here?!"_

 _ **End of Volume 1: Transfer of the Black Dragon**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hell yeah, first arc done! Haaah… I did some number counting, and by that I mean let Microsoft Word do it… this entire first arc is LONGER than every bit of Volume 1 of the DxD Light Novel. So that basically means I've written about one volume of a Light Novel myself… sweetness. Welp, next arc ho, where things will get interesting! Next Volume! Volume 2: Rose of the Fallen Angels!**


	12. Life 11

**Life 11: Restart Again**

It had been a week since the "battle" with the Fallen Angels and the surprise of Lucina confessing to Soren, and he was finding the set up… admittedly still hard to get used to. It had all happened so rapidly he'd barely had time to think on it for a couple of days, but it was still a topic that was there for him.

And eventually he did talk it out.

But… things still weren't easy to get used to.

Like regularly sharing a bed with someone for one.

"I got no sleep at all last night…" Soren muttered, sitting up with notable bags under his eyes, Lucina's arm falling to his waist, "Having a girlfriend is nothing like manga or TV shows crack it up to be."

" _ **Was that supposed to be sarcastic or serious?"**_ Bahamut hummed.

"I honestly do not know." Soren sighed, "I couldn't sleep at all because her chest was pressing into me the entire time and I couldn't relax. I swear if my mental integrity was lower my nose would have started bleeding from it."

" _ **Get used to it kid."**_ Bahamut chuckled, _**"It can only get better or worse from here."**_

"Shut up." Soren grumbled, yelping when Lucina yanked him down, the girl awake now and looking him dead in the eye, "Uhm… morning."

"M-Morning…" Lucina murmured, "Did you… sleep well?"

"Uh… admittedly, no." Soren murmured, rolling over a bit, "You know we don't _have_ to share a bed all the time."

"I know but… I mean we're… we're dating and live together so…" Lucina murmured, "Haagh… I still can't believe this is actually real."

"Y-yeah…" Soren hummed, feeling Lucina's arms slowly tighten around his chest, though it was her soft, ample bosom squishing against the muscles of his back that made him flinch a bit. _"I am never going to get used to this…"_

" _ **Says the guy who's first time was with a cat girl."**_ Bahamut quipped.

" _THAT WAS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! And… before whatever the hell is going on with me."_ Soren thought, letting out a long breath, "Lucina if you fall asleep we're going to end up being late for school."

"AH! I almost forgot!" Lucina yelped and shot up and out of the room, Soren sitting up and sighing as he went to the bathroom to start his morning routine, a dull expression on as he brushed his teeth, stuck in his thoughts.

" _My job here is technically done… but damn that Kira, finding some excuse for me to stick around here."_ Soren sighed at the thought of the report he'd given… and Kira's reasoning for why he'd be staying put in Kuoh town.

" _You're in third year. So, by request of Commander Asheworth, until you're an official high school graduate, you'll be stationed in Kuoh Town, acting as the Associates official representative in the city until our pals in the Shinto group set up camp there!"_

"BULLSHIT!" Soren snapped, slamming his hands on the sides of the sink, spitting the toothbrush out and into the holder, "Stuck here for the next year? None of our jobs ever last that long! Can't I just stick around until the Shinto Exorcists get their tails here?"

" _ **You're technically outranked by like…**_ **everyone** _ **in the Association since you're a Freelancer. Orders are orders."**_ Bahamut sighed, _**"And hey, that's a year to watch and see how the Red Dragon Emperor grows… besides, soon enough, the White guy is gonna show up, and I've wanted to fight him again for**_ **ages** _ **now!"**_

"Really, and when was the last time you fought a Divine Dividing user?" Soren asked, rubbing his head as he left the bathroom, Lucina dashing in after he left.

" _ **Let's see… if I remember right, the last host I had who ran into a Heavenly Dragon was back in the… hmm, hold up, hold up… AHA! It was back when I was inside that Roman dude… uhm… wait, was it Caligula or Nero? Damn, I can't remember. All I remember right now is that they were some Roman Emperor, and they had a scrap with a White Dragon holder… didn't end up dead though."**_ Bahamut rattled off, Soren blinking at the statement.

"One of your hosts was a Roman Emperor… and was either Nero or Caligula? Damn that actually explains a lot…" Soren hummed.

" _ **Yeah now you know why I'm actually glad you're not a crazy fuck."**_ Bahamut added, Soren kicking his shoes into place as he put his blazer on.

"Great… now I know the black dragon latched to my soul is the reason some tyrants and psychos in history were crazy bastards. _Fun."_ Soren let out a groan of annoyance, Fou jumping to his shoulder, "Mornin' Fou."

"Fou!"

"What, Merlin even more interested now or something?" Soren hummed.

"Fou!"

" _ **I am NOT translating that."**_

"Sorry, I just took a bit longer! I had to change the bindings… my chest got bigger again." Lucina murmured, Soren letting out a noise, as it was _definitely_ noticeable despite the mentioned wrappings.

"O-Oh! Ehehe… actually, why _do_ you wrap your chest? Our bodies are draconic, so you shouldn't have to worry about any back pain." Soren was genuinely curious about it, as even since he could remember, his body has always been sturdy and had an innate strength about it despite still having to build up things like his physical strength and stamina.

"Well, it's not really that they're a pain." Lucina chuckled, the two now out on the street, "It's more that it's… well… they're kind of bothersome when moving around. I mean, since I'm doing physical training with you now, it's easier to move if I have them wrapped… If I was a spell caster or something, then I'd probably just not bother… that and… well, I don't like being stared at, and some of my friends at school complain about boys staring at their chests a lot."

"Makes sense." Soren hummed, hefting his bag over his shoulder and yawning, "Ugh… I need to stop staying up so late all the time."

"Hmhm, but you always take naps, why are you so tired?" Lucina giggled, Soren rolling his eyes.

"That's just to kill time. I've got hypersomnia, so while I sleep a lot it's not always helpful." Soren grumbled, "It's a wonder my face isn't stuck on a tired expression."

"Hehehe… well, I need to hurry a bit so I can make practice." Lucina stepped ahead a bit, Soren nodding.

"Right, you joined the kendo club a couple days ago too. Alright then." Soren nodded, then stopping when Lucina stepped over and pecked him on the cheek, a light blush rising as she stepped back.

"Ehe… for luck. See you at lunch!" Lucina chuckled as she stepped back and took off at a jog, Soren letting out a breath.

"Still not used to this…" Soren sighed, "But, hey, she's happy and that's all worth it I guess."

Soren let out a light chuckle, though as he moved to continue his walk, he froze when he felt a jolt in his senses, looking around in confusion, but not spotting a thing… but that was merely because he didn't look high enough, because if he had, he would have seen a particular girl in a red cape watching him from atop a light pole.

"Soren Siegreich… other than the hair and eyes you look so ordinary. Yet he has the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse inside of him _and_ wields a Holy Sword… but that name… Siegreich… either it's coincidence, or those two are related… hehe, this has got me curious. Maybe I'll test him this afternoon, since that girl won't be with him today." Astra bore an amused grin on her face, her fingers fiddling with her rosary, "Let's see what the Black Dragon who wields Balmung can do, Scuderia."

* * *

"Hagh… back up here." Soren let out a hum as he swung his legs from the railing of the roof, "Never knew why, but I always liked high places. Hehhe… Xander would always get onto me for it, while Hyoga downright encouraged it."

Soren's amused chuckling at the reminiscing turned into a grimace as he felt another pang in his head, more fuzzy flashes following, but he just barely managed to make them out… but the flashes were so quick even then, he couldn't piece it together.

"I take it you had an interesting week, nya."

"Kuro?" Soren looked over to see the nekomata approaching, "Where the heck have you been?"

"I was doing things. I have my own business to take care of at times really… though I'm having other ideas currently." Kuro mewled, taking her perch on Soren's shoulder, "But, I was surprised what I saw between you and the Faustus girl. Imagine my surprise when I saw that."

"Y-Yeah…" Soren grumbled, his face getting red, "It took a lot of talking really. Lucina caught me off guard when she confessed… but, well, we came to a mutual point on things and, kinda started dating… I think. Not sure if you can call it that."

"Awe, your embarrassed face looks so cute, nya!" Kuro chuckled, Soren giving her a cross glance, "Hehehe… ahh, almost wish I wasn't stuck in my cat form. I wonder how you'd react to see my sexy human body."

"Do you want to make things worse? And I still don't believe that you're really stuck in that cat form." Soren hummed, spinning around and stepping off of the railing.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows, you might get to find out soon." Kuro mewled, "I'm gonna be sticking around for quite a while anyway. Don't need to head off anywhere either. So, I'll take the free time to stick next to my new favorite dragon, nya!"

Soren chuckled a bit as Kuro rubbed herself on his cheek, not being able to help but feel a bit weird about it.

" _If she was a_ normal _cat I'd actually adore this… but Kuro is a nekomata which means she has a human form and_ isn't _a normal cat… this just makes me feel weird."_ Soren let out a sighed, though either way his hand moved up and started scratching Kuro's chin, the nekomata letting out a purr, though as Soren sat down, the door ended up flying open, Lucina skidding to a stop in a hurry to boot.

"Sorry! I was late and…" Lucina froze in her speech when she saw Kuro sitting on Soren's lap, about to take a nap as it was, "Your cat's back?"

"Licht is back at home." Soren murmured.

"No I mean Kuro… she's been gone for a week." Lucina pointed at the Nekomata as she peered up at her, Kuro chuckling.

"Not a cat, a nekomata who _claims_ to be stuck in her cat form…. Keyword being claims, I still don't believe that story in full." Soren stated.

"Oh don't be a killjoy Soren. Nyaaahhh! I'm gonna go find a spot in a tree to nap in. I'll see you after your out." Kuro jumped off with that, Soren rolling his eyes.

"Curious individual that cat." Soren hummed, leaning on a knee.

"I get a weird vibe off of her… that cat has something planned, I can feel it." Lucina hummed, taking the lunch box Soren handed her, "Hey… tomorrow want me to make lunch? I know I'm not the best cook but… still."

"If you wanna try I'm not against it… just as long as you're not as terrible as my mom… woman cannot cook to save her life." Soren sighed, biting into the riceball he picked up, "Hence why I taught myself."

"Your mom is Commander Asheworth right? Well… adopted mom. I can't imagine what that's like. Must be tough." Lucina chuckled, Soren nodding.

"Yeup. That and my sisters, Olivia and Chloe, are no better. Olivia is just like mom and Chloe is anything _but_ like them. Not even to mention my other siblings who are as weird as the last. Well, Hyoga's pretty normal… then there's my self-proclaimed twin sis Lune who's… kinda weird." Soren hummed, "What about you, any siblings to speak of?"

"No… I'm an only child. No brothers or sisters, not even any on the way." Lucina's tone became wistful, Soren catching onto it, "I never knew why, but mom always seemed to want to avoid talking about something… but, it's fine, I mean yeah, my parents are always busy and I only really hung out with the servants… but now I have friends here and… and I have you too."

Soren didn't even blink as Lucina shuffled over next to him and leaned on him, noting how she shuddered for a moment before falling steady.

" _There's a lot more to her than just a socially short ended girl who's new to a life like this… what she said last week…"_ Soren placed a hand on Lucina's head, giving a soft grin as she blinked, but nuzzled into his hand as he ruffled her hair, "You've got nothing to worry about. And whenever you want to talk about anything, I'm here to listen… can't really do much else at times really."

"Thanks." Lucina hummed, the two stuck looking at each other, and as urge followed and they got closer, both froze and scooted away when the door slammed open, Soren looking to see who it was… Souna Sitri.

"Sitri?!" Soren raised a brow, Lucina blinking.

"The student council president?" Lucina hummed.

"Sorry for the interruption… but I need to borrow Siegreich for a moment." Souna bluntly stated, Lucina blinking.

"Well, I mean sure." Soren stood up, "What's this about anyway?"

"I'll tell you in the council room, just follow me." Souna turned on her heel and left, Soren shrugging, Lucina just waving as he left, Soren finding the silence just _off_ as Souna led him to the student council room, there the only one there was Tsubaki, her Queen, the long-haired girl giving Soren a cold glare.

"Sooo… what _is_ this about?" Soren asked, Souna sitting down at the main (and largest) chair at the table.

"Considering you've already made the acquaintance of Rias… I simply wanted to get my own confirmation about you, considering of course whatever allegiance you have is unknown and I still consider you a threat. You throttled Rias' peerage and easily took care of those Fallen Angels… I apologize for skepticism but I'm sure you understand." Souna rattled off.

"Yeah I get that… but look, I promise I'm not going to be a threat unless I'm given a reason to… not eactly in my job description. Sticking my nose into things, yes… making enemies, not so much. Granted I won't like in saying I'm not fond of Devils… especially pure-bloods like you and Gremory." Soren kept his own calm coldness, an outright match for Souna's own. "Granted that's also very subjective."

"Nothing wrong with that… that, and _unlike_ my prideful friend I know a thing or two about diplomacy." Souna added.

"You do look to be the reasonable type." Soren folded his arms, "So, anything specific or are you just sizing me up?"

"A bit of both. It's not every day one of the Dragon Emperors shows up on your turf as a third party." Souna hummed, "Especially one who also uses a Holy Sword on par with the completed Excalibur."

"Yeah that uh… long story." Soren sighed.

"Hmm… well, I get to the point then… what are your goals?" Souna asked.

"Goals? I'm just here to keep an eye on the city and observe what happens. My uh… _group_ simply concerns ourselves with that kind of thing." Soren stated, leaning on the table, "Nothing more, nothing less. So unless it particularly concerns things of importance, I'll stay out of your and Gremory's hair... unless I'm given a good reason to."

"Good to know. But just to be clear I'll be keeping an eye on you. Rias is lax, and she owes you for helping out her Servant, even if she doesn't like you… I however won't be so relaxed around a Dragon Emperor who could be an enemy if given good reason." Souna clarified, Soren nodding.

"I expected nothing less from the little sister of the current Leviathan." Soren chuckled, "If that's all then I'll be on my way."

"One more thing." Souna spoke up, "Who _do_ you work for anyway?"

"Sorry, can't say that unless I have the permission to." Soren left on that statement, Souna humming as she leaned back in her chair.

"Is something bothering you?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's his last name… Siegreich. I only know of one other individual with that name, and he's been missing for years from what accounts say… so why does he have the same name as that man? Something is off here." Souna murmured, "Especially since he doesn't seem aware of it…"

* * *

"And now I'm getting weird vibes again…" Soren sighed as he wandered through town, deciding to just wander rather than head straight home, Kuro riding on his shoulder per the usual for her.

"You're just feeling paranoid. Relax a bit, nya." Kuro chuckled.

"I wish I could… I've felt off ever since that weirdly different dream… I haven't had that dream ever since, much less the nightmare… something's up and I don't even know how to figure it out!" Soren muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "But… yeah, trying to relax sounds like it would be a good thing."

"Soo… I'm curious, how long is it gonna be till Lucina gets to know what it's like to bed a dragon?" Kuro hummed, Soren gagging.

"W-WHAT?! Why are you asking _that?!"_ Soren yelped.

"Just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat y'know that?"

"Oh I do. Still amused though. This is much better than the stoic who just gets aggravated by things, nya." Kuro hummed, Soren rolling his eyes.

"If you wanted time to relax then I have to apologize, but I'd like to see some things for myself."

Soren looked up as he turned on his heel, blinking in surprise when he saw Astra standing on one of the roofs, the girl's cloak drifting in the wind as she stood up, lowering her hood to reveal her face to Soren, who bore a cautious expression on his face.

"And just who the hell are you?" Soren asked, gripping his hand as a notable drift in the air formed, the faint view of the concealed Balmung being seen glinting in the afternoon sun.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" Astra chuckled, jumping to the sidewalk and facing Soren, taking a curtsey, "My name is Astra Ruby, forgive me for following you around, but, I've been curious."

"Curious about what?" Soren asked, Astra chuckling with a serene look on her face as her hand moved to her rosary.

"About how strong you are."

 _Clink_

In a burst of rose petals, Soren's instincts brought his sword up to block, his concealed blade being met by a much larger one, Astra now holding a massive scythe shaped like the rosary that was previously around her neck, the blade of the weapon marked in red and rose shaped patterns, Astra chuckling as she stepped back, giving the weapon twirl before gripping it with both hands.

"A concealed blade, but let's see… give or take it's around a meter and a half long, perhaps a bit more, rather lengthy for a longsword, and a holy blade." Astra hummed.

"You got all that from one clash?" Soren let out a hiss, Kuro jumping to the walls to stay out of the line of fire.

"That and the glint from the air surrounded the blade as well." Astra kept that pleasant smile, but there was a glint in her eyes that told of a different emotion, "Normally anyone faced with Scuderia's blade is hit by fear, but you're standing completely fine."

"Comes with the territory of one of the black dragons being in your soul." Soren muttered, leveling his own weapon, _"Who_ is _this girl? She's definitely not human."_

"Really now? Tell me… why does someone so seemingly ordinary have Bahamut inside of him? You don't look the type who'd be a fighter. A bit too limber… though we are the same height…" Astra hummed.

"What, sizing me up all the way?" Soren asked.

"I like to know details about the people I'm curious in. Now…" Another twirl of the scythe with petals trailing after it, and Soren parried again, Astra vaulting up and blocking the following strikes from Soren as he retaliated, the two locking blades, Astra bearing an amused grin, "I wonder how long you can last."

"You'd be surprised." Soren muttered, _"Well… guess I need be careful what I wish for."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And thus Volume 2 kicks off! Oh will I have FUN with this since it's honestly gonna mostly be about the characters rather than set up THANKFULLY. Let's get into this at full throttle!**


	13. Life 12

**Life 12: Complications**

Soren skid back after a strong blow from Astra's scythe sent him flying back, Balmung making a gouge in the sidewalk as Soren used the blade to come to a stop, Astra twirling her weapon into a solid grip, an amused look on her face.

"Hmm, so you can at the least keep up with me in a battle of weapons… still…" Astra's amused grin fell, almost to a look of annoyance, "You're holding back, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" Soren muttered, pulling his sword loose and assuming his usual stance with it.

"I'd feel rather offended." Astra stated, Soren sighing, swiping his blade and releasing the spell concealing it, a burst of gold following as the blade was exposed to the open sunlight, a burst in the air following, Soren seemingly vanishing, Astra looking around to see him behind her and sheathing his sword, at which Astra felt her knees give way, her scythe dropping and reverting into the rosary, "What the…?"

"You asked me not to hold back, so I didn't." Soren stated, "Look, I've got no clue why you decided to attack me, but don't bother again."

"Scuderia!" Astra shouted, her scythe forming again, Soren sighing and catching the blade on his bare palm, a burst of air following suit, "I won't take losing so quickly sitting down."

"Didn't expect you too." Soren sighed, releasing the scythe and ducking before leaping away, Astra shooting him a glare as he got above her, "Then let me ask, which side are you on?"

"Simple." Astra replied, four raven like wings unfurling from beneath her cloak, "I'm the one who picked up the four idiots you caught."

"Fallen Angel huh?" Soren hummed, _"This is surprising."_

"I wanted simply to test you, get an idea of how tough you are and all… but losing so easily? Heh, I don't care if you _are_ with the Association, I won't take a blow to my pride so easily!" Astra declared, pointing her weapon at Soren again.

" _ **Well this is reminding me of a certain someone who isn't too fond of you."**_ Bahamut hummed, Soren letting out another breath.

"Riiight. I suppose that elegant attitude is usually a front huh?" Soren hummed, sitting down on the roof, Astra's face getting notable red.

"Shut it! Come back down here and fight darn it!" Astra snapped, Soren blinking.

"The result would just be the same."

Soren's point was proven when Astra attempted to move faster than he could… only to find Soren standing _on_ her scythe once she stopped her swing, Soren then putting his weight on the weapon to bring it down before disarming the fallen angel with a swift kick, pointing his aimed fingers at her with lightning arcing off them.

"You're definitely strong, but I'm stronger." Soren murmured, Astra letting out a growl, Soren sighing and lowering his hand, "Just don't bother. But, at the least, I can say thanks for taking those two-wings off my hands. I don't like filling out paperwork much. Kuro, let's go."

"Huh? Wait are you…" Astra stopped when Soren outright _vanished_ after Kuro jumped to his shoulder, the fallen angel blinking in the moment of surprise to follow, "EHHHH?! HE JUST RAN OFF!?"

* * *

"Ai yi yi, this isn't gonna end well." Soren let out a sigh as he kicked off his shoes, tugging at his tie as he flopped onto the couch, Kuro taking Soren's lap as he stared at the ceiling.

"A strong Fallen Angel girl using a scythe… and she's interested in your abilities, and _now_ you went and hurt her pride by winning so easily. You just can't help but make enemies, can you, nya?" Kuro mused, Soren giving the nekomata a cross look.

"Not like I wanted to do that. Tch, this is just _great!_ I bet I'm not gonna have any downtime, and woe if she somehow finds out where I _live…_ wait, she said she'd been following me so does she already know?" Soren murmured, Kuro humming.

"I wouldn't take that off the list of things that _could_ happen." Kuro mewled, "So what now? You've got Devils keeping an eye on you and a Fallen Angel with hurt pride after you."

"Hell if I know…" Soren sighed, Kuro sitting firmly on his lap and staring up at him, "What?"

"You'll figure something out." Kuro jumped to the floor and pushed aside the curtains, looking around, "Hmm, doesn't look like she's here. Oh, well, Lucina's back."

"I'm home!" Lucina entered the living room shortly after the door shut, spotting Soren again staring at the ceiling as he was stuck in thought, Kuro waving with her tail. "Did… something happen?"

"Ran into a Fallen Angel, she challenged me to a fight, and now her pride's hurt because I beat her easily after holding back." Soren muttered, "And now I'm sure I'm gonna be hounded for a while."

"Eh? But if you won easily then why would it be a problem?" Lucina asked, Soren sighing.

"It's the fact the Association and Fallen Angels are actually allies… ugh, I have a bad feeling about this." Soren ran a hand down his face, Lucina sitting down next to him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Things should smooth out if you and this Fallen Angel just talk it over." Lucina stated.

"Hahaha! I don't think you get how Fallen Angels and Devils work. Pride is something important to quite a few of them, and having their pride hurt usually doesn't end well. Why do you think Gremory dislikes Soren so much, nya?" Kuro hummed, Lucina blinking, "Well, not that I doubt he'll get out of it. It's fun, seeing how Soren solves his problems."

Lucina watched as Kuro jumped from the couch and head towards the kitchen, looking back at Soren as he continued to murmur to himself, moving his fingers as if tracing something out.

"Hey, don't think on it too much. It can't be that complicated." Lucina stated, Soren sighing and leaning back.

"It's not… it's not even that… I'm more concerned with what's going on with me. I keep seeing things, flashes, blurs. I can… sometimes make them out, but everything just feels muddled." Soren muttered, looking at his hand, "But at the same time… it feels like something that was missing is back in place."

"Something… that was missing?" Lucina murmured, _"Naga? Does this have to do with what you mentioned, his ego?"_

" _ **I admit, I noticed it… Soren's right. Whatever was missing is just…**_ **back.** _ **Like it was never gone in the first place… strange, normally it takes more for an ego to… unless someone did so themselves…"**_ Naga murmured, _**"Well? You're his girlfriend! Don't just let him mope around!"**_

" _R-Right! Uh…"_ Lucina thought about what to do for a second, then going in to hug Soren… only for his face to also end up pressed into her chest, steam flying from Soren's face as Lucina held him close.

"EHHH?!" Soren yelped, flinching a bit when Lucina put a hand on his head.

"Don't mope too much, you'll figure it out… hopefully. I mean, you have plenty of people to help. Me, your siblings… the cat, I think…" Lucina hummed, "But you don't have to mull on things or keep them to yourself just because you don't want to be a bother."

"It's not that…" Soren grumbled, wincing when Lucina chopped him on the head, "OW!"

"I get it, I do… not wanting to talk about things so you won't have to bother anyone. I did it all the time back home. So don't just keep it in. If something is bothering you, then tell me. You won't be a burden, trust me." Lucina kept her tone gentle, Soren mulling on it for a moment as he sat up.

"It's just bothersome… I feel like it had to… wait, that dream I had, that cloaked figure did something! I thought it was just a dream but… that actually happened! It wasn't normal amnesia! At least, that's what I'm thinking… but then… the figure mentioned someone… someone they gave praise too, but mentioned putting the key too far away… and then… then the barrier over that kid shattered and… ngh!" Soren clutched his head as pain shot through it once more, again seeing fuzzy flashes of images, _memories,_ and this time, one stood out…

Of a man with a head of silver hair and glasses, a warm smile on his face and rough but gentle hands that would ruffle the child's head… _Soren's head._

"Soren?!" Lucina yelped, Soren letting out a chuckle as he leaned back, his nose bleeding again.

"My dad… son of a bitch, he did that to me… and I know why… the other dream, the one of the child howling in anguish among flames and a roaring dragon… whatever to me as a kid, it was enough that my dad sealed away my memories." Soren murmured, Lucina's eyes widening.

" _ **About damn time."**_ Bahamut murmured.

"Mom always said I may not like what I find if I did get my memories back… then again curiosity killed the cat, and I'm not one to leave a thread hanging." Soren murmured, wiping the blood off of his lip, "So, guess I have a goal now… I need to find my dad, _if_ he's still alive, and figure out what the hell happened eight years ago."

"Ehh? But aren't you here until graduation?" Lucina asked.

"I have resources… besides, I always felt like I wasn't being told _something._ Hate to do it, but I'm gonna have to phone in Kira." Soren murmured.

"Oh… her." Lucina murmured, looking away and fiddling with a strand of hair.

"What?"

"Nothing… just that now we're… a thing, I dunno…" Lucina grumbled.

"Is this about the fact she and I have…" Soren came to a stop, his face getting red, coughing into his hand, "I really don't want to explain how that happened… sorry."

"I'm sure it was a good reason… but knowing my boyfriend isn't a virgin… well… makes me feel weird." Lucina murmured, looking at her lap, "Even if, well, even if we've only been _together_ for a bit…"

"Admittedly I'm still trying to adjust to the entire idea." Soren murmured, Lucina sidling close again.

"W-Well… we _were_ about to… y'know, before the council president showed up so… should we?" Lucina looked at Soren with that same earnest look from before, Soren's face tinting red.

"I mean… is it… really something you want to do?" Soren asked, Lucina nodding, already drawing closer, Soren on instinct pulling himself back, "Well…"

" _ **Dude…"**_ Bahamut muttered, Soren letting out a groan.

"Bahamut, shut up…" Soren growled, "WAGH!"

Soren yelped when his arms slipped, Soren wincing as his head slammed into the arm of the sofa hard enough to hit the frame underneath the foam, Lucina yelping herself as the sudden move ended with her nearly slamming her forehead into Soren's, the two freezing at how close their faces were.

"Uhm…" Soren murmured, gulping, _"CRAAAAAAP! She smells so nice, and I can feel her chest pressing into me… stay calm stay calm stay calm!"_

"Soren…"

"YES?!"

"Do you… not want to kiss me?"

Soren froze at that question, shaking his head.

"No… it's just… I feel like… it's moving too fast…" Soren murmured, Lucina puffing out a cheek. "I-I mean, c-come on, if… guh, no, I'll admit it… I'm embarrassed and just making excuses."

"Why would you be embarrassed? I mean… I am too, but, if we really want to do things then shouldn't we just be able to them?" Lucina earnestly asked.

" _I DO NOT DESERVE SOMEONE THIS PURE!"_ Soren felt his face pop right to steaming red, "W-Well y-yeah! But I mean, I honestly don't want you to rush into anything unless you're ready! Honest, not an excuse!"… _"BAHAMUT HELP ME!"_

" _ **Blame the fact you're both dragons. That's it."**_ Bahamut responded, his presence fading.

" _COME ON!"_ Soren thought, letting out a small groan.

"I know that but… and I know I'm not ready for some things but… I _really_ do want to at least do this. I mean… we almost did up on the roof so, why not?" Lucina murmured, fiddling with a bit of hair, Soren's eyes practically swirls.

" _Why is this so weird?! I've freaking had sex god dammit, so why am I so bothered?! Okay well admittedly that was a weird happening and all but COME ON! Normally I'm more… neutral… DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH WHATEVER THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME?!"_ Soren's mental rage was cut short when he moved back to reality as Lucina's earnest gaze stayed stuck on him, Soren gulping again, "I-It's not that I don't want to either… and… gagghh! I have no idea what to say right now!"

"Then… don't talk." Lucina murmured, "You don't have to say something to get it across, right?"

"N-No." Soren gulped again, _"Her breathing's gotten heavier, and that's not an embarrassed flush either… holy crap don't tell me she's…"_

A moment of silence followed, Soren gulping again, letting out a noise while clenching his mouth.

" _DAMMIT! Come on, just be a man dammit!"_ Soren let out a breath, letting out a long one and slowly brushing Lucina's hair back, which just seemed to make her breathing more laden as Soren slowly rose up, Lucina moving down in time until their lips finally touched, it only taking a moment before the contact shifted when Lucina wrapped her arms around Soren's neck, the two _just_ beginning to slip into rising urges, Soren's hand starting to move up Lucina's shirt when…

 _CRASH!_

 _CLANG!_

The sound of pots, pans, and other various kitchen items hitting the floor snapped the two demi-dragons out of the mood and both shot up, Lucina hurriedly fixing her shirt as Soren blinked.

"Owwwwww…."

"Kuro?" Soren blinked, "Did she jump onto the counter and mistime it or something?"

"G-Go check it out…" Lucina murmured, her face scarlet as she sat straight and properly, fidgeting with her hair as Soren got up, the boy giving a glance back as he slowly moved down the hall.

"Kuro? Did something happen?" Soren turned the corner into the kitchen and immediately stopped dead when he _didn't_ see the familiar cat… rather on the floor and clearly in some pain, was a girl who appeared around Soren's age, with black hair and familiar golden, cat like eyes, somewhat short to boot and wearing a black, revealing kimono that did nothing to hide gracious curves… and she had black, cat like yes and a familiar split tail. "What."

"Ehehehehe… guess the cat's out of the bag huh?" The girl chuckled, Soren having lightning flickering at his fingers, "Whoa whoa hey! Don't be hasty! Come on, it's me! Your cute nekomata pal! Well uh… you were right, I was kinda lying about being stuck in my cat form… hehehe, nya."

"W-Wait… KURO?!" Soren yelped, the girl nodding and standing up, brushing herself off.

"Soren, is the cat okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Lucina entered the kitchen next and froze when she saw the true form of the nekomata, "HHHHHUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH?!"

"Hagh, silly me for slipping like that while watching." The nekomata sighed, sitting on the counter.

"Wait, WATCHING?!" Soren yelped, Lucina's face burning redder than it had earlier.

"Yeup. I got so distracted my tail accidentally hit some pans and then… like dominos, nya." Kuro shrugged.

"Y'know, now I kinda wish I didn't call the bluff…" Soren murmured, Lucina still stunned silent as she looked the reveal over.

"Sorry about that. But as said, I am a Stray Devil, and my cat form makes it easier to hide when I'm snooping around." Kuro explained, "And since you know my real form… well, my name is actually Kuroka. Now that I'm positive I can trust you I believe it's fine if you know."

"Kuroka… that means black song in Japanese." Soren hummed.

"Correct! And here I thought you weren't good at kanji, nya." Kuroka chuckled.

"I'm stuck here for a year… I'm picking it up." Soren grumbled, "Okay so… let me get this straight. You've been snooping around using your cat form and now this happened because you were spying while sifting through the shelves or something and then… your tail uh… knocked over a pan? Did I get that right?"

"Basically."

"Oh my gods…" Soren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "UH… Lucina?"

"WHAT THE HECK?! Soren why did the cat turn into… into…" Lucina muttered, Kuroka chuckling.

"What? A completely sexy bombshell, nya?" Kuroka snickered, her tail moving to match her amusement.

"THAT! AND CUT WITH THE MEOWS!"

"I don't know." Soren grumbled.

"She said she's a Stray… how do we know she's not spying or something? She could be one of the bad guys!" Lucina stated, Soren sighing.

"There's no such thing, usually." Soren sighed.

"Besides, even if I was "one of the bad guys", quote unquote…" Kuroka made air quotes to accent her point, Lucina narrowing her eyes, "I like Soren. I don't have a reason to want to hurt him. Besides, my business is personal, it has nothing to do with the wider scope of things… heck I basically do what I want most of the time, nya."

"It's people like that who are dangerous! You could change your opinion any time you wanted to!" Lucina objected, and her point _was_ rather solid… but at the time rather objectifying.

"True. I won't deny I do tend to act based on my whims, nya." Kuroka admitted, stepping to the floor, "And _because_ I act on my whims, it's why I'm interested in Soren. See, I'll be up front, I want to have a dragon's child… and long story short, after my last attempt failed no thanks to said dragon being so fight happy he's an idiot to everything else, I went off to do my own thing… which led me here to this town, and behold my surprise when I found out the rumored Black Dragon Emperor was around, nya!"

"Wait, are you saying you're…" Lucina murmured, Soren tilting his head as Kuroka approached him, the height difference between him and her, around 17cm, being made clear as the nekomata looked up at Soren.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Smart girl." Kuroka chuckled, glancing at Lucina and then back to Soren with a playful, catty grin, "I decided I want to stick around a bit… since I've taken a liking to Soren myself, nya."

Soren merely blinked, drawing back to the teasing moments and such… his face turning red like a rising thermometer, Kuroka chuckling while Lucina's jaw hung loose.

"H-Huuuh?!" Lucina yelped.

"Oh come now, I'm sure your dragon explained some of the particular details of _being_ a dragon… much less how the supernatural world works, nya." Kuroka mewled, Soren's hand covering his eyes, Lucina slowly nodding.

"A bit… yeah…" Lucina admitted, "But… well, I guess I'd be fine with it but… you just unnerve me!"

"Really? And what would I have to do to earn your trust then?" Kuroka hummed, still bearing that playful smile as she put her hands on her hips, Soren looking between the two with a concerned expression. "Hmm, ah, I have an idea, nya!"

"Really?" Lucina hummed, Soren raising a brow, Kuroka nodding.

"I'll make a contract with Soren. One that'll guarantee I have no ill will towards him or you." Kuroka stated, "Don't worry it's simple."

"Can she do that?" Lucina asked.

"She _is_ a yokai… so I _think_ they can." Soren murmured, a hand on his chin, "I mean I can believe she doesn't have any ill intent, and I don't mind her sticking around, but… if it'll make you more comfortable, then fine. Contract it is."

"Alright." Lucina nodded, Kuroka letting out a small chuckle as she turned back to Soren, taking one more step towards him…

And then she leaned up and kissed him dead on, Soren's eyes wide in shock while Lucina let out a yelp, Soren's state of shock lending him no control as one could _see_ Kuroka sliding her tongue into Soren's mouth, the moment seeming to last _much_ longer than it actually did, not helped by there being a small trail of spit following when Kuroka finally pulled back, Soren's eye twitching as he was stunned silent, Lucina wide eyed.

"WHAAAT?!" Lucina yelped, "How was… how was _that_ making a contract?!"

"I thought you said you'd be fine with the contract as long as it meant I had no ill will?" Kuroka snickered, licking her lips behind the smirk she had on as Lucina also had a twitch in her right eye.

"Y-Yes but… You didn't say _that_ would be how it would happen!" Lucina yelped, pointing at the still silent Soren.

"That's just how the contract is done." Kuroka chuckled.

"Then why do you look so smug?!"

The rising commotion ground to a halt when all three felt a burst of energy in the air, Soren being snapped out of his stupor from it.

"What was that?" Lucina asked.

"The barrier…" Soren muttered, rushing to the living room and looking out the window slowly, Lucina and Kuroka following, Soren letting out a groan, "God dammit…"

"What is it?" Lucina asked, Kuroka moving under Soren to take a better look.

"Oh, it's that Fallen Angel who you fought earlier! Huh, she does know where we live." Kuroka hummed.

"WE?!" Lucina yelped, Soren sighing.

"I really wanted to be wrong about that." Soren grumbled, and as he went to the door, just as he reached for it, the door was quite literally blown open, nearly flying off of it's hinges, "COME ON! You couldn't freaking knock?!"

"Should you _really_ be making a sarcastic remark?! You know why I'm here!" Astra stepped into the hallway amid the drifting smoke, Soren's expression cross as he folded his arms, Lucina and Kuroka peering in themselves.

"I told you to leave it be." Soren grumbled.

"You caught me off guard before, but now I have an actual idea of how strong you are! I want an actual duel." Astra demanded, pointing a finger right at Soren.

"You _could_ have asked politely… nearly breaking my door down wasn't necessary." Soren sighed, "You _really_ wanna try again? You're just gonna lose."

"Heh, as said, you only caught me by surprise earlier. Now that I have a better idea of your overall power, I won't go down so easily!" Astra declared, Soren letting out a long sigh.

"Today just gets better and better." The bitter comment was accented by a small scoff of annoyance, "Fine then, I'll fight you again."

"Hehe, good. Hope you're ready to lose, Black Dragon." Astra chuckled, Soren merely letting out a sigh again.

"This isn't gonna end well is it?" Lucina murmured, Kuroka humming.

"Today is full of all sorts of surprises." Kuroka mused, tension outright sparking in the air between the demi-dragon and Fallen Angel standing in the hall.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Lot's of things going down quickly and OH do I love it! Hehehehehehe.**


	14. Life 13

**Life 13: Round 2**

 _ **Training Room**_

"What, some kind of alternate space?" Astra let out a hum as she looked around the training room of the Freelancer base, Soren nodding as he stood across from her, Lucina and Kuroka watching at the sidelines.

"Thank the fact me and my siblings wanted a private place to call our own. This training room can handle a lot, and is better suited for a duel then outside… I'd like to avoid collateral if at all possible." Soren stated slipping on a pair of fingerless gloves and popping his knuckles.

"Huh… that's not an issue." Astra chuckled.

"How do you think this is gonna go?" Lucina hummed, Kuroka's tail twitching as she gave it a bit of thought.

"If I had to make a guess then that girl is about as strong as the Gremory heiress, maybe a bit stronger. Soren's strong, but if I had to rank him based on Devil terms, he's still far below the likes one of Satans, but still well above someone on the Gremory girl's level. This fight is going less about raw strength, and who has more skill, nya." Kuroka rattled off.

"Yeah but didn't Soren win easily last time?" Lucina asked.

"I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD!" Astra snapped, letting out a huff as she brushed a strand of hair back, "This time however, I won't be surprised. Now enough chit chat! Bloom, Scuderia!"

With that same flourish of rose petals, the mystical scythe burst into form in Astra's hands as she plucked her rosary off of it's chain, Soren taking one more moment before reaching into a magic circle, drawing out Balmung with a quick move, the glowing blade leaving a trail of light as it was drawn from it's scabbard with the same swiftness Soren had learned to use, Astra blinking at seeing the full blade herself.

"Balmung… oh I see now. Still, why is it the Black Dragon Emperor is strutting around using a Dragon slaying Holy Sword? I'm aware of the Sacred Gear you have _and_ it's powers. Why not use it against me?" Astra asked, Soren merely taking a stance.

"Personal reasons. I don't use my Gear unless necessary." Soren flatly replied, not speaking a word as he shot forward, the air ringing as Balmung's blade slammed into Scuderia's, Astra skidding back but quickly keeping her footing, letting out a small growl as Soren kept on the force, though his next move was to go _lax,_ his blade cleanly sliding off the other, Astra going for a swipe from the perceived opening, only for Soren to duck within the next instant and reverse his grip on his sword, spinning around and slamming Astra in the gut with the flat of the sword, knocking her away with a burst of air as Soren's lips moved, wind swirling around his sword as Astra recovered from the blow.

"Magic too huh? Heh, well ain't you full of surprises?" Astra hummed, Soren leveling his sword at her, "But so am I!"

The next slash was so rapid anyone who didn't have the eyes of a supernatural being would have merely though Astra had casually moved her arm downwards, but registered it enough to counter the incoming attack with a swift move, Lucina rubbing her eyes to make sure she'd seen what she had when a thin but notably gash appeared in the opposite wall after a glint of red shone in the air.

"What just happened?" Lucina tilted her head, confusion on her face as she watched the proceeding melee, the air ringing with the sounds of the clashing weapons as more gashes appeared in the wall whilst the air swirled from Soren's clear use of wind magic.

"Huh, that girl's scythe has some interesting properties now that I look at it." Kuroka hummed, "That attack we saw was definitely some kind of ranged moved. Wind magic can be used for cutting purposes, but that was different… hmhmhm, now I _really_ wanna know who this girl is. She's not just some random Fallen Angel, nya."

It was that mysterious, catty grin that confused Lucina as she watched the ongoing clash of blades again… but as she watched, it stopped looking less like a fight and more like a _dance._ Astra moved with swift, twirling elegance like that of a ballerina as she made perfect use of her weapon's size and reach to try and get the edge on Soren's sword, but that in return only invited a response of Soren's nimble footwork and strong but controlled attacks as his sword not only spun in his grip, but also changed hands to counter or attack.

And it was a glint… a glint in Soren's ruby colored eyes that Lucina found similar to before, during the fighting against Raynare and her cronies. Those gem like eyes were bright, glinting with a pure flame. Soren was _smiling_ as he clashed weapons with Astra, the latest clash ringing like a bell, the two fighters jumping back and skidding to a halt, both breathing heavier, but it wasn't missed that Soren looked outright _thrilled._

"Is he enjoying himself?" Lucina asked, "He looks like he's having _fun."_

"Well it's not like this is a battle to the death. Besides, you'd understand wouldn't you? Dragons by nature find the world dull and boring. Beings like them, who can't even be killed by turning their souls into little pieces, are naturally quite separated. It's no wonder you and Soren click. Demi-dragons have to deal with human emotions and the immortal life of a Dragon." Kuroka explained, an amused look as she kept her eyes on Soren, "So finding something that gives a thrill, while easier… provides a certain relief, nya."

"Something that gives a thrill." Lucina parroted, her look turning pensive to that statement.

"Well… you actually know a thing or two about swordsmanship." Astra hummed, Soren swiping his sword as she stood straight.

"Thank my mother for that." Soren mused, _"I don't get it… but this is actually fun. Hmm… well, not for part of trying, but this girl is better than she looks."_

" _ **Don't get any smart ideas. You know my policy on using your Gear, kid."**_ Bahamut spoke up, Soren nodding.

"I know. Like I'd forget… besides… this is making me want to win straightly anyway." Soren stated, "So, you said you know what my Gear can do right? If so, why don't you tell me? It's information I don't like spilling."

"Seriously?" Astra scoffed, shrugging as she leaned on her scythe, "Alright then, if it'll prove amusing. The Ruina Draco has two abilities. The power to take, nothing more. It can sap power from whatever it touches on command without restraint, and then move that power to itself… but unlike the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, what makes the Ruina Draco different, is that it can actively _kill_ the victim of its power draining."

"Huh?!" Lucina gasped at the statement, Kuroka nodding along to it.

"That's what makes those who have Bahamut stuck to them have to bear… I suppose it's safer to say being the Black Dragon Emperor is a curse. Born with the power to drain life itself. Sure the effect is temporary… but take too much too fast, or lose control, and who knows how much life would be lost from such an event?" Kuroka added, Lucina mystified as she looked at Soren, the nekomata letting out a small chuckle, "It's always the kindest people who have to carry the heaviest burden."

"So that's why you're fighting with that sword. Hahaha! Wow, either you have the luck of God or you're so horribly _unlucky_ that you were born with a dragon latched to your soul, but also with the bloodline required to use that very sword. The dragon-blooded descendant of Siegfried cursed with the power of Bahamut. Again, either the luck of God is on your side, or you have a terrible sense of misfortune." Astra hummed, "You Descendants always seem to get the short end of the stick it seems."

"The heroes of old never met what one could call a happy end… I suppose their misfortune likes to cling to those like me out of some sense of spite." Soren hummed, gripping his sword with both hands, bringing the cross-guard level to his face, one eye visible as he turned the sword flat to him, "So I guess that's why my luck tends to be the short end of the stick."

"Really?" Astra hummed, raising a brow when the air around Soren swirled as his aura flared… but something about it seemed brighter as the flow from his sword brightened as well, "Leaving yourself open? Heh, that's a faulty move Siegreich!"

Astra shot forward again, readying her scythe for a swing, Soren then moving a foot back as he raised his sword high, letting out a yell as he brought it down while the light around it burst, the power being released in a twilight wave of energy, Astra screeching to a halt, but the rushing wave caught her, sending her careening back and into the wall, the Fallen Angel falling flat onto the floor, Soren sheathing his sword as Scuderia reverted back into its rosary form.

"HE WON!" Lucina cheered, shooting up from her chair as she threw her arms up, Kuroka not looking surprised by the outcome, but surely amused by the turn of events.

" _ **That had to hurt."**_ Bahamut whistled, Soren shrugging as he approached the seemingly unconscious girl.

"I didn't put _that much_ energy into it. At best she should be unconscious… but you aren't, are you?" Soren kneeled down, Astra rolling over, her look flat as she stared up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh after a bit.

"I lost." Astra stated, "I thought that was an opening… I had no clue the Balmung could do such a thing, and for that, I lost."

"Huh, after last time I didn't think you'd-GWAGH!" Soren yelped when Astra's fist shot up and decked him square in the nose, Soren rubbing his face as a bit of blood started dripping out, Astra sitting up and brushing off her knuckles.

"I may be proud of my strength, but a fair loss is a fair loss. _Don't_ test me on it though." Astra muttered, "Hmph."

"Well least I know you've got a good arm." Soren chuckled, wiping off his lip, "Still, you know your stuff. I haven't had that much fun during a fight since… uh… hmm, I'm pretty sure I actually got a kick out of dueling with Xander and Hyoga…"

" _ **Yeup… Though most of the time I was the one having the thrill… you were always passive."**_ Bahamut informed.

"Wait… you had _fun?"_ Astra asked, cocking a brow.

"Hm? Yeah, didn't you?" Soren inquired, tilting his head quizzically, Astra looking to the side, running a hand along her ponytail.

"W-Well… kind of." Astra murmured, and as Lucina started walking over, the door flew open, all eyes turning to it.

"What's with all the noise?" The voice was quiet, soft, that of a girl's, Soren blinking to see the owner as she came into clear view. One _would_ have thought it was Olivia or Artoria, but this girl stood out by wearing her hair in a looser fashion, the locks a creamy color rather than blonde, and her eyes a glimmering gold color, that and her gothic Lolita style of dress stood out… that and the fact the small girl was munching on a bag of popcorn, "Oh, just Soren."

"Chloe?!" Soren yelped, "Weren't you and Stolfo… actually, never mind, you always do your own thing."

"The crossdresser is off doing his thing anyway. I got bored." Chloe tersely responded, sticking more popcorn into her mouth as she looked around at the others, "Who're they?"

"Oh! Uh… well, one of them is uh… look, _do not_ tell Camellia, else I'll never hear the end of it." Soren hissed, Chloe tilting her head.

"What do I get?"

"I'll bring you that sushi you like from a place I found in town."

"Done."

"He bribed her with food?!" Lucina yelped, shocked at how easily convinced the tiny Lolita was by the mere offer of food. "Wait, Soren, who is this?"

"Chloe Asheworth. I'm his sister." Again, a terse response from the small girl, Lucina making the mental note Soren almost had a full 30cm on her. _Almost._ "So, who are they?"

"Uhm… the blue haired girl is Lucina another demi-dragon and my… girlfriend." Soren found that still weird to admit, pointing at Lucina, who gave a wave and smile, Chloe just continuing to snack on her seemingly always full popcorn bag, "The girl with the cat ears is Kuroka…"

"Hello, nya!"

"And the one with the cape is Astra… she uh… is an associate." Soren answered, Astra just picking up her scythe and reverting it, Chloe humming, then pointing to each of the introduced girls in turn.

"Blue Girlfriend, Cat Lady… and Red." Chloe rattled off, all three other girls raising brows.

"She uh… isn't good with names." Soren murmured, "So everyone sans a few, that being our other siblings… tend to get nicknames she _does_ remember."

"Give it some time." Chloe stated, "What were you doing?"

"Oh, well, Astra and I were having a duel and uh… I guess we kinda went overboard." Soren murmured, looking around at the room, also pointing at Astra so Chloe would get it.

"Oh." Chloe hummed, "That all?"

"Yes."

"Kay."

"This girl is so strange." Lucina murmured, "And so tiny."

"She's not _that_ small… heck I'm not that much taller than her." Kuroka murmured, "Though it's interesting, meeting one of Soren's siblings."

"Yeah uh… she's one of the tamer of our bunch." Soren muttered, putting a hand on Chloe's head, the girl's look not changing, but one could sense the pleased air about her as she continued snacking, "So, deal? You won't tell Camellia as long as I bring you some sushi at the meeting this week?"

"Sure."

"And you _won't_ take another bribe?"

"No promises."

"Ugh." Soren sighed, "Whatever, I'll just hope for the best."

"Well… it was nice meeting you." Lucina chuckled, Chloe just letting out a hum, looking to Soren.

"You're _definitely_ bringing me sushi?"

"Yes. Since when have I _not_ brought you something when I said I would."

"Good."

With that remark, Soren left with the other three girls, Chloe waving as they were transported out, Soren letting out a small sigh once they were back in the living room.

"Now I just have this really bad feeling about things." Soren murmured, scratching the back of his head. "So uh, you've been quiet for a while."

"Hmm?" Astra hummed, "What of it?"

"Nothing just uh… you seem a bit off." Soren added, Astra turning away, though it was obvious her face had a hint of red to it.

"Why do you care?" Astra huffed, "My business here is done… though don't think you've seen the last of me Siegreich. I've taken an interest in the goings on of this place."

Soren cocked a brow as Astra left with that, folding his arms.

"Is it just me or is that regal attitude kind of a front?" Soren murmured, sitting down on the couch, Kuroka not even hesitating to then sit down and use his lap as a pillow, much to the demi-dragons surprise, "EH?!"

"I'm gonna take a nap. Mind if I use your lap, nya?"

"Don't ask for permission after already doing it!"

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Lucina snapped, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"Taking a nap, what's it look like?" Kuroka retorted, but she was looking at Lucina with a small smirk.

"It _looks_ like you're using Soren's lap as a pillow." Lucina grumbled.

"What, a cat can't nap on it's owners lap? Well, I suppose "owner" isn't the right word… hmmm…" Kuroka hummed, her ears twitching with her thoughts, Soren just stuck in place, a brow cocked in his confusion at the happenings, "Well, going by the contract we made… I suppose _mate_ is a safer word to use, nya."

"MATE?!" Soren and Lucina yelped.

"That was just a thing to assure you wouldn't be hostile though!" Lucina snapped.

"Actually I was wonder about that. The heck was up with the lip lock?!" Soren added.

"Hmm? Didn't I mention how I took a liking to you?" Kuroka inquired, tilting her head.

"Well yes, but the context was kind of vague." Soren replied, _"I have another bad feeling."_

"Nekomata are cat spirits, and while we prefer our human forms we do think like cats as well. We are fickle but when we make a solid decision it sticks." Kuroka explained, "So when I say I've taken a liking to you I mean it in the same way as your girlfriend right there, nya."

"EHHH?!" Lucina yelped, blinking and giving an annoyed look when Kuroka flicked her with her tail, Soren meanwhile processing what had just been said.

"Clarify… because I'm _just_ managing to avoid having a freak out right now." Soren murmured, Kuroka sighing, sitting up.

"I'll paint it simply pretty boy. We nekomata pick out mates for particular reasons, and it doesn't have to take long. In fact, I'll harken back to what the girl said. Things don't really need to take forever. So, while right now _you_ may not think the same, I'm gonna do everything I can to be first. Second isn't bad, but since it's just me and Lucina I wanna try and be first, nya!" Kuroka cheerily stated, Soren merely blinking.

"I'm gonna go to my room…" Soren stood up and left, Lucina slack jawed for a moment as he sauntered up the stairs, though she got back into things swiftly.

"The heck is going on?!" Lucina snapped.

"What? You're the one who said you didn't mind sharing him didn't you?" Kuroka hummed, toying with a strand of hair. "Besides, I'm sure you're _well_ aware you're not gonna be able to keep him to yourself for long."

"I know that! Naga explained all of it to me!" Lucina objected, "I was just hoping I'd have a while at least!"

"Blame my nature as a nekomata. At least neither of us can compete over who'd get his first kiss _or_ virginity. We got beat to the punch on those." Kuroka murmured, tracing a finger on the couch.

"Don't remind me." Lucina murmured, hanging her head, "I mean at least Kira seems nice if… odd… wait, Soren said she was his first _time…_ but he never said she was his first _kiss…_ I mean they probably have but what if he kissed someone else before then?"

"I'll place my bets and say that too." Kuroka added.

"Okay look, I'll relent on this whole thing… but if this _is_ going to happen, then we need to share Soren evenly! There's only two of us, so it shouldn't be that hard." Lucina stated, Kuroka humming.

"You're surprisingly quick on the uptake… and a lot calmer about this than one would normally expect to see." Kuroka hummed.

"Doesn't mean I fully trust you. I'm Soren's official girlfriend, that isn't changing. Besides… I kissed him first." Lucina murmured, Kuroka chuckling at the petty remark… though it was also clear Lucina wasn't intending to be petty despite so.

"Well at least you can be petty. Though you _are_ a Dragon. Not surprising, nya." Kuroka chuckled.

"I wasn't being petty!"

"I know."

"UGGHHH!"

The two then stopped when they heard a few crashes from upstairs, followed by yelling from Soren and Bahamut, the girls looking at each other.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kuroka hummed, her ears twitching, though she looked amused as she tuned into the argument upstairs.

"Way ahead of you." Lucina was already on the situation, "Let's just… let them talk it out."

"Yeeeup!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Astra shut the door of the apartment behind her, letting out a sigh as she kicked off her shoes, her look a bit troubled, "Tch… why do I feel so weird right now?"

" _I haven't had that much fun during a fight since… uh… hmm…"_

"GAGH! WHY IS THAT IDIOTS FACE POPPING UP?!" Astra yelped and then punched the wall, "Stupid stupid stupid!"

"And what are you getting to riled up about? You're going to leave a hole in the wall at this rate."

"Dad?!" Astra yelped and turned, "Uh, sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry for. So, how'd your little duel go? Wait, let me guess, from the look on your face, you lost."

"Yes." Astra muttered, "But, it was a fair loss! I misjudged his abilities and didn't see an attack coming because it looked like an opening. I know when to admit I've lost a fight."

"Ah but knowing you, you're not gonna leave this kid alone are you? From what I heard, seems you're interested."

"It doesn't mean anything! I'm just interested in what's going on in the town." Astra objected, "But… there's something bothering me about the Black Dragon Emperor."

"And what's that?"

"His last name… it's Siegreich. The same as _that_ man." Astra responded, her father letting out a hum.

"Interesting tid bit. I haven't heard a thing from that guy in nearly two decades… I think I'd like to meet this kid."

"Eh?! But, dad…" Astra stopped, letting out a sigh, "Actually I expected that… what else can I expect from having Azazel as my father?"

Azazel let out a chuckle, brushing back his bangs a bit as he stepped into the proper light, an amused grin on his face as he also adjusted the jacket of his casual suit.

"Not much else." Azazel hummed, "Well, I'm gonna be heading out for a bit. I would say call if anything happens… but not like I'd have to worry about that with you."

"Course not." Astra chuckled, brushing aside the pat on the head, and once the door shut, it was like some kind of tension in the air immediately broke as Astra slumped against the wall, a hand bunching up the edge of her skirt, "That was close… I don't know _how_ I kept my composure… ugh, why am I feeling so weird right now?"

Astra let out a small growl when her mind went back to that stuck image of Shu smiling at her, the girl standing and trudging to her room, one hand messing with her belt as she opened the door.

"Forget it… I'll just… deal with it myself…" Astra muttered, her fingers already sliding below the line of her skirt as she shut the door, "AAAAHHHH! WHY IS THAT IDIOT'S FACE STUCK IN MY HEAD?!"


	15. Life 14

**Life 14: Deal**

"To the right to the right!"

"I frickin' know!"

"Neither of you are paying attention."

"Shut it cat, we're focused!"

"Just a bit more… OH COME ON!"

Soren practically threw the controller in his hand as the _GAME OVER_ sounded, Lucina hanging her head while Kuroka let out a sighed, planting her chin on Soren's head.

"Man talk about a cheap way to lose." Kuroka hummed, Soren glancing up at her.

"Y'think? Geez… I've played frickin' Dark Souls to the point of near religious adherence, so why the shit is a side scrolling shooter so much harder?!" Soren grumbled, picking up his controller again, "Seriously, what is with bullet hells?"

"Uwaaa… I still barely have any idea how to play." Lucina murmured, her head still hanging. "It's so simple but so hard!"

"Tch…" Soren clicked his tongue, setting the controller down and leaning on his shoulder, "Screw it! We'll try again later! I need to get ready for tonight's meeting anyway."

"Meeting?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah. Soren and his siblings have weekly meetings where they talk about their current jobs or what's been going on." Lucina informed, Kuroka humming in response.

"Yeah speaking of I need to go and pick up my offering to Chloe. Hope she didn't get bribed to blab." Soren sighed, standing up and grabbing his blazer, "Hmm… I really need to buy some clothes to just wear around."

"Well I mean you do have your… usual outfit." Lucina murmured, looking Soren over as he put on the blazer… considering the rest of his clothes was one of his normal button downs and jeans, she could see his point, "Uh… actually, yeah. I see your reasoning."

"Thanks." Soren sighed, "I'll be back in a bit… hope nothing crazy happens."

"See ya'!

"Bring back something nice too!"

Soren chuckled as he shut the door, putting his arms behind his head as he proceeded along, letting out a hum as he looked up at the darkening sky.

" _ **You've been adjusting quickly."**_ Bahamut hummed, Soren shrugging, _**"Well it wouldn't be too hard with two… though part of me feels like that number is just going to increase."**_

"If my bad luck keeps up, hopefully not." Soren hummed, "Though I do wonder what's gonna happen next… I mean, there's not much trouble going on, and our last couple of Stray hunts went by smoothly, heck, Kuroka's senjutsu, which is better than even Kira's, makes it leagues easier."

" _ **For a Stray herself I'm surprised she can stay so low with things, especially considering we're in Gremory and Sitri territory."**_ Bahamut added, Soren shrugging again as they entered the shopping district, Soren looking at a slip of paper to remind himself where the store he'd found was.

"Ki and mana _do_ function differently. I doubt many Devils here even know how to sense ki." Soren murmured, "Hmm… maybe I should make a note of the arcade too."

" _ **Why**_ **do** _ **you make notes about certain places anyway?"**_ Bahamut asked.

"Memos. I get so much stuff crammed into my head on a regular basis I find it nice to keep memos on certain places so I don't immediately forget." Soren stated, "Now let's see, the sushi place I found _should_ be nearby this place…"

"Hey, you!"

Soren turned around at the call, yelping when he saw Astra staring him down, the girl tapping her foot.

"A-Astra? Eh? What are you doing here?" Soren asked, _"IDIOT!"_

"Hmph, looking for you." Astra grumbled, tugging at the longer part of her bangs, "But don't get the wrong idea. It's purely for business. There's someone I know who wants to meet you."

"Huh?" Soren raised a brow, Astra sighing.

"Just follow me!" Astra snapped, Soren staying put, "Why are you just standing there?!"

"Well uh… I kinda have an errand to take care of here so… can we hold off?" Soren asked.

"This is important so no! Actually, why _are_ you here anyway?!"

"Well… y'see unless you want Chloe blabbing about our duel, then I need to pick up that sushi I promised her. I don't go back on my word once I do it." Soren clarified, "And unless you _want_ to meet my over-bearing dhampyr of an elder sister in a way that would not be nice, you'd hold on for a minute. Whoever wants to meet me can hold on… oh, there it is!"

"Huh?! Hey wait!" Astra let out a frustrated groan and shot after Soren as he trotted across the street.

"You don't have to follow me." Soren murmured, Astra stubbornly folding her arms.

"Like I said it's urgent. Besides, I bet you're the type who'd vanish within five seconds of me taking my eyes off of you." Astra bluntly grumbled, Soren letting out a chuckle.

"Well I'm not gonna lie about that. It got me into a lot of trouble with my brothers." Soren mused, stepping to the front, "Yeah I'd like one of everything from here to here… and don't worry, I can pay for all of that."

"What kind of pay do you _make?!"_ Astra asked, Soren producing a black debit card and handing it over.

"Just part of my monthly budget. Besides, the Association is funded by leagues of rich families, so not like we have any shortage of funding. Hence why I'm living in a comfortable upper middle class house." Soren stated, leaning on the counter as the clerk.

"More like lower upper class." Astra grumbled, folding her arms.

"Here you go sir. You two on a date?" The clerk's question got Soren's look to flatten, though Astra's face reddened immensely.

"No no. She's just an acquaintance. This is for my younger sister." Soren clarified, Astra stuck for a moment before following after as Soren left, "So… what's so urgent you went and hunted me down again?"

"Eh? R-Right, that!" Astra yelped, Soren raising a brow, the girl clearing her throat to regain her composure, "Like I said, there's someone I know who wants to meet you. You'll find out who once we get there… and considering who they are, it'd be immensely rude for you to decline."

"O-kay… so can you just tell me who the heck they are and not be all cryptic about it?" Soren asked, Astra sighing, turning around again.

"Fine. The person who wants to meet is my father… Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels." Astra stated, Soren's eyes widening, Astra turning on her heel again, "Now come on, I think that was enough to convince you."

" _ **Kid?"**_ Bahamut inquired, Soren sighing.

"Fine, let's go." Soren responded, Astra nodding.

* * *

"Well… I wasn't expecting some fancy place downtown…" Soren hummed, looking out the window of the floor of the apartment complex Astra had led him too within the main city, Astra opening the door near them, "Actually, no, I was _completely_ expecting some fancy place downtown."

"Do you just _constantly_ look for chances to be sarcastic?" Astra asked, Soren nodding.

"I find my dry wit to be rather amusing thank you very much." Soren responded, again, his tone all too sarcastic, Astra giving a cross look in response.

"Geez." Astra sighed, "Come on… he's inside."

Soren shrugged and followed Astra in, being led to the rather simple but still lavish living room, where as if having been waiting the entire time, Azazel was sitting rather casually.

"Well so _you're_ the Black Dragon Emperor people can't seem to shut up about?" Azazel hummed, looking Soren over, "More… androgynous than I expected."

"Why does everyone say that about me?" Soren grumbled.

"Pff… dad, come on, sure he _is,_ but not like you could slap a wig and skirt on him and just immediately think he's a chick… or, wait, maybe you _could_ pass off as one…" Astra hummed, narrowing her eyes.

"Can we _not_ talk about whether or not I could pass for a girl?!" Soren snapped, looking to Azazel, "So… you're Azazel huh? Honestly I never thought I'd actually _meet_ you."

"Hahaha! Well, coming from the adopted son of Artoria Asheworth, I find that quite surprising." Azazel chuckled, Soren's eyes widening, "And yes, before you ask, I do know the woman who took you in. Though, you're connection to _her_ isn't why I wanted to meet you."

"Oh? And why was that?" Soren asked, his free hand flexing a bit as he took a notably wary stance, Astra going for her rosary, Azazel lifting a hand.

"Well, I certainly admire you staying wary… but, the Fallen Angels _are_ allied to the Association. Trust me kid, this interest is purely out of curiosity on my part… in fact, it has to do with that surname of yours." Azazel stated, Soren blinking, "That get your attention?"

"The heck does my surname have to do with any of this?" Soren growled, Azazel gesturing for him to take a seat, and after a wary moment, Soren did so, Astra remaining standing.

"Simple really… the name Siegreich has more bearing in the world of the supernatural than you would imagine. It's one that the leaders of each faction know rather well as it may be… and no, it's _not_ because of you. As far as the leaders are concerned, the Black Dragon Emperor is just that. So that brings things to here… tell me, how old are you?" Azazel inquired, Soren blinking, raising a brow.

"Seventeen, almost eighteen. Why?" Soren questioned, Azazel humming as he folded his arms.

"Seventeen years old huh? Hmhmhm… now answer this, what do you know about your father?" Azazel asked, Soren's hands tightening.

"Less than I should… truth be told I barely remember anything from before seven years ago… and when I do it results in a headache… but I _do_ know I want to find my old man and figure out just what the hell is going on." Soren stated, Azazel humming.

"Well that's certainly interesting. I'm pretty sure you don't have any leads to follow on then?" Azazel asked, Soren looking to the side, "Thought so."

"What, you… you know something about who my dad is, don't you?"

"I _did_ say the name Siegreich holds weight in our world." Azazel chuckled, "So yes, I do know your old man. Rather personally, though I haven't seen or heard from him in years. _Seventeen_ years, to be precise."

"Huh?" Soren hummed, Astra tuning in more now.

"I'll just be straight with you kid. Your old man is pretty damn famous. He _used_ to just be a young, naïve, and aspiring mage who's only stepping stone was a wealth of talent and the fact he happened to be a Descendant. Other than that, he was an ordinary person… but it was his ambition and what he achieved that earned your old man his fame _and_ reputation. A mage who earned the respect and praise of Merlin himself. _That_ is the kind of man your father is. Why do you think that cath palug is hanging around you?" Azazel pointed to Soren's shoulder, Soren blinking to see Fou having appeared as if from nowhere.

"Fou?!" Soren yelped, the cath palug only looking at Shu, "Well… I already knew Merlin sent this little guy to watch me… but I thought it was just because of… wait, that dream I had, the one with the cloaked figure in it who did something… and the other me who showed up at the end of it."

"Hmm, well that's certainly curious." Azazel hummed, "You said you couldn't remember anything from before eight years ago, right?" a nod was the response given, "Huh, and Merlin sent a familiar to keep an eye on you. And now you're starting to recollect things? Hehehe… hahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing about?" Soren muttered, Astra raising a brow herself.

"Hehehe… it's nothing really, just amusement." Azazel let out a breath, leaning on a hand, "Okay kid…"

"My name is Soren."

"Soren? Hmm… that means "austere" doesn't it? Or, it could mean "grim." Huh, nice name." Azazel asked, Soren raising a brow, "Just a note. Okay, here's the deal, Soren. Like I said, I haven't seen nor heard from your old man in the same amount of time you've been alive. You can hardly remember the first ten years of your life, and now you're looking for the man yourself. So, how about you and I make a deal?"

"What _kind_ of deal? Cause I'm sure this could end very badly for me. I'm pretty well aware of your interest in Sacred Gears. How can I be sure you don't just wanna add Ruina Draco to your collection?" Soren asked, Azazel looking amused at how sharp the boy was as he stared him down.

"Observant and a skeptic, just like your old man." Azazel chuckled, "It's true that at your current level of power I wouldn't have much trouble stomping you like a bug and then _taking_ your Dragon Gear, non-lethally of course, it's in bad taste to kill the holder… but, the one thing that interests me more than Sacred Gears themselves is seeing how they develop, and figuring out precisely _how_ they do so since it's never the same between different users of the same Gear."

"Development?" Soren muttered, Azazel nodding.

"Exactly. Take the more common types of Sacred Gears for example, such as say, Sword Birth variants. While the rudimentary power never changes, it's how it is applied and developed that makes things interesting. Or… perhaps something as powerful as the Boosted Gear, like the one your little Devil friend has." Azazel chuckled, Soren's eyes widening, "Again, the rudimentary power doesn't change, but how it's applied and what skills the user comes up with _from_ that power interests me far more than the Gear alone."

"So basically you want to study my Ruina Draco and see how I develop it, am I right?" Soren inquired, Azazel nodding, "That's all? You're not gonna like, try to dissect me or some shit to see how my body works?"

"Well that's always on the table."

"I was being sarcastic." Soren muttered, Azazel snickering about his own crack, Soren letting out a sigh, "Well, our groups _are_ allies… and if it's just occasionally studying the Gear, I can't really decline… I barely know much about it besides its main power anyway… Bahamut's a loud mouth, but he's pretty tightly lipped when it comes to the full extent of my powers."

" _ **Oh you**_ **know** _ **why I don't explain it all!"**_ Bahamut grumbled, _**"Then again, learning what you can do in full wouldn't hurt… at least then you could decide if you want to take my advice beyond just not using the Drain power without a care in the world."**_

"And who's to say I won't be able to master these powers you're hiding from me?" Soren hummed, Azazel looking amused by the seeming challenge, while Astra raised a brow.

" _ **The confident ones end up dead first."**_

"Then why don't I turn it from confidence into fact?" Soren hummed, Azazel going from chuckling to laughing, Soren looking at the Fallen Angel in confusion.

"Hahahaha! You really are that crazy mage's son." Azazel laughed, "Believe it or not kid, I heard your old man say that exact same line. Like I said before, your old man was ambitious. Son of a bitch was intent on finding ways to combine magic into modern applications. He thought ahead of his time, decades ahead of others. A lot of people called him crazy, that it would never work, or that he was tampering with ideas too dangerous to even _consider…_ and he told the snobs that tried to shoot him down, saying he was being too confident because of his innate talent, that same line. "Then why don't I turn it from confidence into fact?"… honestly I knew humans were determined, but I never saw one be so… well, it was like talking to a brick wall at times. Once he was motived to do something, Heaven or Hell damn him, he'd do it."

"You and my dad are or… were, friends… is that right, or am I misreading this?" Soren asked, "Because I think I might be."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, we were friends. Heck, I backed your old man's ideas myself. We clicked like that. A couple of crazies wanting to do what others said was impossible. For your old man, it was magic, and for me, Sacred Gears." Azazel chuckled.

"Dad is getting along in terms of said research. Artificial Gears as they're called. He's only in the prototype phase for now, though he has gotten _two_ that work." Astra brought a hand to her rosary, "Scuderia happens to be one of them. The other is his attempt at making a Dragon Gear."

" _ **WHAT!? An Artificial Dragon Gear? Just to**_ **do that** _ **you'd need a Dragon Soul fragment or something similar to it!"**_ Bahamut gasped.

"I have my ways… which I won't reveal for now. So, Soren, do we have a deal? You let me watch your growth as a Dragon to help my research, and I'll offer you access to my various contacts and resources for whatever little odd job the Association has you running in this town." Azazel put a hand forward, Soren humming.

"Almost doesn't sound fair." Soren murmured.

"To me it is. Not every generation you get the chance to meet a _sane_ Black Dragon Emperor. Besides, you Association folk are all about keeping connected and expanding your web of information, so I consider this fair deal. One of the strongest Dragon Gears at my hands to research, and you get the backing of the Fallen Angels." Azazel confirmed, Soren taking a moment to dwell on it, surely chatting with Bahamut inside his head, only _then_ taking Azazel's offered hand after nodding.

"Alright then. I'll let you watch how I get stronger. Some more backing never hurt a guy either." Soren chuckled.

"Then we have a deal." Azazel chuckled, "Now, how to go about this… ah ha! Astra, how would you feel about working with Soren here as the representative for the Fallen Angels on his little team?"

"HUH?!" Astra yelped, "Why would I want to work with him?!"

"Think of him as a new liaison between the Fallen Angels and Association. All your doing is representing the Fallen Angels on his little team, however big it is. Anything else that happens is purely up to you guys." Azazel stated, Astra's jaw dropping, Soren lifting a brow, missing a few of the ways that could be interpreted, "Now as for living arrangements… you're a Dragon so you're likely to end up drawing in more people, likely females…"

"DAAD! You're talking like this is already set in stone!" Astra shouted.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about in the slightest. Just think of it as performing an odd job for me and it'll be fine." Azazel chuckled, Soren sighing, pulling up his watch and yelping.

"CRAP! I'm gonna be late!" Soren yelped, grabbing the bag and dashing out, Astra looking at Azazel.

"What?"

"What do you have planned?"

"Nothing at all. Just trying to strike up a deal… though, I wonder if it's because of that young man that your Vice finally started popping up." Azazel hummed, Astra huffing and looking away, but it was clear she was blushing. "My daughter is finally catching up with the rest of her siblings. I'm so proud of you!"

"DAAD!" Astra snapped, Azazel laughing, Astra letting out a low grumble, "Geez… why are you so embarrassing?"

"Says the girl who inherited my sense of humor." Azazel chuckled, Astra rolling her eyes and going to her room, "So… I wonder what kind of Vice she got?"

* * *

"I'm not late am I?!" Soren yelped as he stumbled out of the transport circle, nearly falling over before correcting himself, the only ones present at the time being Xander, Hyoga, and Chloe… who was munching on one out of a stack of hamburgers.

"We you _did_ get here after Camellia for once." Hyoga stated, Soren sighing in relief.

"Oh yeah, Chloe, that sushi I mentioned. Here… I put an ice spell around it so it should still be nice and cold." Soren held out the bag, Chloe holding her current food item in her mouth as she took the bag, giving a thumbs up as she sifted through it.

"Soren." Hyoga waved Soren over the boy leaning in, "Has there been any other… incidents, like the other week?"

"Well, none that bad… though I think I figured out what it was." Soren whispered, Xander leaning in, "Look, I'll tell you guys after the meeting… I think this is some important stuff I figured out today too. Stuff that has to do with my dad... well, who he _is_ at least."

Xander and Hyoga looked at each other with widened eyes, Soren raising a brow as he went and sat down… and _that_ was when that familiar presence showed herself.

"Soren~… I've got word that you've been up to things~!" Camellia cooed as she seemed to outright walk out of the shadows, Soren going rigid as she showed complete disregard for his personal space first thing.

"I uh… have no idea what you're talking about." Soren muttered, looking to the side, Xander and Hyoga both about ready to lunge if needed.

"Don't try to hide it. Sweet little Chloe told me all about the other day." Camellia stated, Soren looking at Chloe with a glare, the small girl just pointing to the veritable stack of food to her side.

" _That little traitor!"_ Soren thought, though he honestly kind of expected such a thing. If food was involved, Chloe was all too easily persuaded to say or do _nearly_ anything sans a few obvious things. "It was just a duel…"

"She _specifically_ mentioned something about a girlfriend…"

" _Crrraaaap."_

"Camellia, Soren's private life is his own. You don't need to get up in arms." Xander stated, Camellia chuckling as she held Soren, the boy's face going stark red as her ample bosom nearly buried his head.

"I simply want the best for Soren is all. And if any shameless hussy tries to take advantage of him I need to be sure!" Camellia hummed, Xander and Hyoga _not_ looking amused. "Besides, Soren is far too kind sometimes, I simply wish to help make proper judgement."

"He's eighteen years old, you don't need to coddle him so much." Hyoga sighed, "And besides, he looks like he's about to pass out, let him go!"

"I am NOT about to pass out!" Soren yelped, wrenching himself free, "And so what if I have a girlfriend huh? Doesn't make a difference to anything-GAGH!"

Soren bent forward when he got whacked on the head, turning to see Olivia glaring at him and pulling her hand back, the girl letting out a huff and sitting down next to Chloe, Soren rubbing the back of his head as it throbbed.

"That was uh… unprecedented." Xander murmured, Hyoga nodding, Olivia just leaning on a hand as she tugged her hat down a bit.

"My my, why so angry Livi dear, did something happen?" Camellia hummed.

"Bite me." Olivia grumbled, though for some reason she was glaring at Soren instead of Camellia, to the confusion of the silver haired young man.

"Uh… so Livi, how's France?" Soren awkwardly asked, Olivia not answering.

"Sis, how's France?" Chloe inquired.

"It's fine. I'll tell what happened recently in my report. That's all." Olivia murmured, and that was where Soren realized Olivia was likely going to be ignoring him for the rest of the meeting for whatever reason. "So, where's Stolfo?"

"He'll be here soon." Chloe replied.

"Heyooo~!" Lune practically came crashing in with her usual zest, Soren lifting a hand and an audible _smack_ sounding as Lune's face collided with his palm, "Ah c'mon Soren… thash no fun!"

"Not today Lune." Soren snickered, the cream haired girl stepping back and chuckling as she rubbed her nose. Then she yelped as Soren was showing a casual grin of amusement.

"What happened to your face?! You're actually grinning!" Lune yelped, Soren turning around, Lune muttering, "So, why's Livi looking sassy as ever?" Lune asked, plopping down in hier chair, Camellia returning to hers with a look from Xander.

"Dunno… I think it might have to do with her latest job… though for some reason she punched me after she got here." Soren muttered, rubbing the back of his head, Lune humming as she folded her arms.

"I wonder… so, everyone is here besides Ven and Stolfo." Lune hummed.

"Make that _only_ Stolfo." Ven again appeared from thin air, leaning on a hand as he slumped in his chair, Lune shrugging in response, "And even then, I doubt we'll have to wait much longer until he shows up anyway."

"Did someone call!"

"Speak of the devil…" Ven sighed, and to those aside from the siblings who knew better, it seemed that from behind Chloe's seat came twirling in a small girl wearing a black shirt and skirt, not to mention matching leggings and a white jacket, "her" face utterly adorable with long pink hair tied in a braid and bearing a few black ribbons, though a white patch was noticeable in "her" bangs, with eyes a darker shade of the same color.

Only… this was no girl.

"Well it's been a while Stolfo." Soren hummed.

"Ah, Sieg! Haha, long time no see!" Stolfo chuckled, _his_ voice as cutely feminine as his appearance was, not to mention flighty and letting off an airheaded tone.

"Why do you still insist on calling me that?" Soren muttered, turning a finger in his ear, Stolfo taking his seat as he let out a hum, a finger on his chin. _"Anyone besides us would totally be cringing at the guys mannerisms…"_

"I'unno, I just like calling you that. Either or, how's ol' Japan been for you?" Stolfo chuckled, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Fine… sans the fact I'm stuck there for the next year." Soren sighed, flipping around and laying across his chair, his arms behind his head, "Though I'm more curious about how things have been for Olivia. You were absent last week."

"I'm actually gonna explain that one now." Olivia flicked the brim of her hat up, sitting straighter, "As everyone knows, my assignment in France has me observing a Peerage in a small city outside Paris, specifically, a Peerage in the Dantalion family."

"Ohhh~! This sounds interesting!" Stolfo chuckled, queuing in himself, though he was given looks for interrupting.

" _Ahem."_ Olivia cleared her throat, continuing from there, "I was absent last week because I was watching a Rating Game between that Peerage and another… to be even more precise, they had a match against the Phenex clan's second son… who I will state now is a horrible person who I would very much like to gut with my Excalibur if given the chance."

"Not even a Phenex could resist a Holy Sword like that." Zen hummed quietly, Lune tapping Soren's shoulder.

"I know who the Phenex clan is, but… who're the Dantalions?" Lune inquired, Soren shrugging and shaking his head.

"The Dantalions are one of the few remaining Pillar houses, and a chief rival to the Gremory house. They're bloodlines power is rather, well, interesting, as it's a form of gravity magic. While gravity magic is by no means uncommon, the Dantalion's Power of Domination is more than _just_ simple gravity manipulation. It's like they can bend the world itself to bow before them… it's a wonder one of them isn't a Maou." Hyoga explained, Lune and Soren nodding along, "Yet they also rarely participate in rating games."

"Well, the next in line is intent on doing otherwise, and she was ballsy enough to challenge the Phenex clan to be her first real opponent." Olivia stated, "And… well, it was pretty darn one sided. _Not_ in Phenex's favor."

"HUH?!" Came the collective gasps. While not Devils themselves, due to of course having _allies_ who were Devils within the Association, each of the Freelancers were well aware of the nature of the demonic Rating Games, and how of all the clans, remaining Pillar Houses or rising minor houses alike, the Phenex Clan was known for _dominating_ the Rating games due to their own unique power, near completely immortality in the form if near instant regeneration, like the bird they were named after.

"Yeah trust me, some of the liaisons in Paris were just as surprised themselves… interesting thing though, it was the Queen who served as the lynchpin in that match. He was… well, terrifying. Guy is fast, and strong, enough that he beat down the Phenex guy faster than he could heal. But that was only the _end…_ the Dantalion chick made a point of wrecking the Phenex peerage first. She only has a few Servants, but they're all tough in their own right, _really_ tough." Olivia relayed, everyone listening letting out various hums on pensive thought as they dwelled on it.

"Crazy." Chloe's ever terse response spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"Well… I think the rest of us are gonna have a hard time topping that one, we haven't been that busy." Xander hummed, looking to Soren.

"Hey, I've got nothing either. Just the occasional Stray Devil and wandering beast is all. Things have been quiet since that incident with the Fallen Angels… though I doubt they're gonna stay that way for long." Soren murmured, tugging at his bangs again, _"Well there_ is _the fact that for an honestly odd reason I now have the support of frickin' Azazel himself for any future endeavors… and his daughter acting as a representative on my "team"…"_

"There's something more to it huh?" Lune hummed, Soren raising a brow, "You're doing that thing where you tug at your bangs. You do that when you're thinking about something. It's like that tic you have of closing your right eye when you talk for a while."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm just wondering _when_ things are going to get hectic again… and in what manner it'll be." Soren grumbled.

"Well let's hope it doesn't have to do with that, team, of yours… else big sister may have to step in herself, ufufufufu." Camellia chuckled, Soren giving her a flat look, the young woman flinching when she felt the hard stares of Xander and Hyoga on her again.

"Hagh… why me?" Soren sighed, a hand on his head, and with the sense of things being more or less done, goodbyes were given after shorter, less fantastical news… though to remain were the eldest three and Soren.

"So, you mentioned about… learning some things about your father?" Hyoga asked, Soren nodding.

"I must admit, we've heard… rumors about the man… but, Lady Artoria ordered all of us to keep quiet about it for reasons I'm sure you know are obvious." Xander stated, Soren nodding.

"Mom always asked if I'd be fine remembering everything." Soren murmured, "But… with how things are going now, I feel like I _need_ to try and learn _something_ in the hopes of finding him. Especially since from what I can guess everyone _but_ me knew who the heck he was… is… from what I was told I doubt he's dead. Something tells me my old man wouldn't die easily."

"Well he _is_ a mage and Descendant." Xander pointed out.

"But to search for a man who has been missing for eighteen years, and while not being able to freely look around the world. How will you do such a thing?" Camellia asked, Soren shrugging.

"I don't know… but I have this ticking feeling at the base of my neck. Things in Kuoh Town are going to get real interesting _real_ soon… and something tells me a lot of strong forces are going to gather there soon." Soren murmured, "Maybe, just maybe, I may be able to get a clue… I mean, I've already got one of Merlin's familiars watching me and popping up whenever he damn pleases… apparently the guy knows a thing or two."

"Yes, but Merlin is in the Garden of Avalon, as place that cannot simply be accessed, not like the Underworld or Grigori which are simply alternate planes… and even if you _could_ find a way to talk to him somehow, would you really be able to get a lead? Merlin _is_ notorious for being a trickster after all." Hyoga added, Soren sighing.

"I have to find _something."_ Soren stated, "I need some kind of answer at least."

"Well, we _are_ here to help. You're our precious brother, we'd do anything we could to help." Camellia cooed, again practically burying Soren's face in her bosom, Soren letting out a small groan and a meek "Help."

"Camellia, you don't need to be _that_ close… but, she is right. We'll help you however we can. We haven't spent the last decade building up contacts and resources for nothing after all." Xander affirmed, Soren nodding once he was released, though Camellia still stuck close to his chargin.

"I know. I'll at least come in with anything that I find… and maybe something interesting if that prickle I'm feeling is right." Soren stated, "Later."

With a wave to follow, Soren found himself outside the apartment building he'd been led to, letting out one more sigh before turning to head home, one other thought sticking in his mind as he meandered along the dusk lit streets.

" _Just what the heck kind of person_ is _my dad?... and furthermore, what the hell is gonna happen from here on? For better or worse… I'll probably be better off just rolling with it all. Maybe."_ Soren then let out an amused sigh, a small grin on his face, "Why me?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Varied and many reasons my draconic friend, varied and many. Consider it the curse of the Harem Protagonist. Now, time to get to something interesting and fuddle with things a bit! Heck, we're not nearly halfway through Volume 2 anyway.**


	16. Life 15

**Life 15: Encounter of Dragon and Phoenix**

"I regret every decision I have made up to this point."

Soren let out a long sigh as he stared holes into the ceiling, trapped on the bed by the grasps of both the sleeping Lucina and Kuroka, adding to his sense of frustration being that the latter slept completely in the buff. Soren felt he could tolerate Lucina's relative lack of clothing at night, it was the nude nekomata clinging to his right that was grating on his nerves and sense of control over his body.

But at the same time, it was leading to plenty of thoughts swirling through his head as, after working with some fancy twisting of his limbs and torso, managed to get himself free, turning and looking at the two sleeping girls.

" _I know Lucina's my actual girlfriend, and I_ know _I've come to care about her… but is it really the same feelings that she has… or am I just going along with things to make her happy and not acting on my own… I mean, it could be anything… I barely have any sense of what's going on in my own head, or my sudden change in attitude about things… so do I really know what I'm feeling myself?"_ Soren thought, looking at his right hand, turning it over, the faint showing or some kind of marking, almost like a scar, visible in a shape that couldn't be made out, _"It all just happened so fast, whatever changed with me, Lucina and her bit, and then Kuroka just throwing a fast ball out of left field, I honestly can't believe I kept up with all of it like I did… and then Astra and meeting Azazel… geez."_

It was the ring of the doorbell that got Soren's attention from his pensive thinking, only bothering to add on a sweater to the ruffled sweatpants and shirt that were his nightclothes, progressively raising a brow as whoever as _at_ his door kept ringing the bell faster and faster.

"Alright alright! You can stop ringing the…" Soren threw the door open, stopping to see Astra standing in front of him, a quick peer showing there was both a bag and a few boxes behind her, "Huh?"

"What, forget my dad is forcing me to team up with you?" Astra muttered.

"No I just wasn't expecting _this…_ that and the last time you were here you broke my defensive runes… seriously, that was a Class 5 barrier set up, how the fuck did you break it?" Soren grumbled, Astra stepping in and placing her bag in the hall.

"I was wailing on it for a while. Doesn't matter what class of barrier it is. Hit it hard enough and long enough, and it'll break just like anything else." Astra stated, continuing to bring her things in as she spoke, Soren raising a brow as he watched, his danger sense then ringing when he heard the clear sound of a blade moving in the air, jumping back, though Astra simply sighed, "Izayoi, how many times have I told you _not_ to draw knives on everyone I came within two feet of when you're around?"

"Huh?!" Soren yelped.

"I'm simply wary mistress… that, and I don't trust this boy in the slightest." A quiet voice spoke, and as if from thin air a girl who looked around a couple years younger than Soren and Astra showed herself, dressed in a maid uniform with a much shorter than normal dress and a slender figure, with an admittedly cute face that seemed set on "neutral", framed by nearly white silvery hair that had a single bright falling over his left shoulder, and dark, piercing blue eyes currently boring into Soren's skull, the girl notably holding a dagger in her right hand.

"Well you're gonna have to. Dad said so." Astra stated, flicking the maid on her forehead, though she barely so much as flinched as she then put her knife away with a quick movement under her skirt.

"I'm merely watching out for you, as your elder siblings asked of me." Izayoi stated, Astra letting out a sigh again.

"Uh… what the hell is going on?" Soren asked.

"Right… this is Izayoi, my maid. She's good at her job and dutiful… but also stab happy no thanks to my older siblings drilling it into her head that she had to guard me at all times whenever she's actually around." Astra stated, plopping a hand on Izayoi's head, the stone faced girl looking Soren over.

"For the Black Dragon he's rather… scruffy." Izayoi hummed.

"I just woke up!" Soren snapped, clicking his tongue, "Great… now there's a maid in this mess."

"She's compliant most of the time." Astra hummed.

"Though I will warn you, Soren Siegreich. Try to do anything to Mistress Astra and I promise I will do far more than a simple castration." Izayoi accented her point by drawing her dagger again.

 _PLONK!_

"Like hell I'd even do anything with this guy!" Astra snapped, dropping her fist onto the maid's head, "Besides, if I _do_ do things with someone, it's my business, and you're not allowed to stab anyone… that, and no castrations either!"

" _ **She went straight for castration off the bat… not even just saying "I'll stab you", no, she's straight up threatening to sever your manhood from the get go."**_ Bahamut hummed.

"Bahamut, shut up." Soren sighed, "Well since this is a thing… the bedrooms are upstairs. Mine and Lucina's are the first rooms on the left and right, and my personal office is to the end of the hall. The others are free for the grabs."

"Understood. Mistress, do you want to choose, or, should I move your things to the room farthest from the worm?" Izayoi asked, Soren's eye twitching at the insult, especially since it was in a completely level deadpan.

"Whichever, I don't care… not like I plan on being in this place for long… whatever dad has planned is probably gonna be over the top anyway." Astra muttered, Izayoi nodding, pulling out a somewhat large pocket watch, clicking the top, Soren blinking when a strange feeling hit him, only for the maid and Astra's luggage to vanish.

"The fuck?" Soren muttered.

"Izayoi's watch is a… interesting item. Basically it lets her stop time within an area for ten seconds… she's crafty with it." Astra stated, Soren humming.

"Time stopping huh? That's rare." Soren muttered, stretching his arms and heading for the kitchen, Astra peering in as he started sifting through the fridge, "Let's see here…"

"What're you doing?" Astra asked, Soren giving her a look that said "really" as he started getting out eggs and other usual breakfast items.

"Making breakfast, what's it look like… also, LUCINA! KUROKA! Get your butts up!" Soren shouted, turning back to business as he started cracking eggs with pinpoint precision.

"Huh, the dragon dude can cook." Astra hummed.

"Yeah well my mom can't cook worth a damn, and after suffering through her horrid cooking for a few years I started teaching myself to do it." Soren stated, "Also, I don't trust anyone else to cook, so you can tell the maid I'll handle it."

"Odds of Izayoi listening to you are next to nil." Astra stated, "Wait… you said you and the blue haired girl have rooms… what about the cat?"

Soren flinched for a moment, Astra lifting a brow, Soren clearing his throat.

"Well… she kinda decided to hole up in my room…" Soren muttered, Astra raising a brow, "It's… odd."

"Huh." Astra muttered, looking over as the drowsy Lucina sauntered in, the blue haired girl yawning, and Astra looked somewhat perturbed upon seeing that Lucina was actually more sizable than her in the chest, "Shit her breasts are huge… I thought she was smaller."

"Hmm?" Lucina hummed, tilting her head upon registering Astra's presence, "Soren, why is the Fallen Angel girl here?"

"I explained it last night didn't I?" Soren murmured, setting down two completed plates before the two girls, Astra eyeing the meal carefully, "By orders of Azazel himself, Astra's joining the… _team_ to represent the Fallen Angels."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that." Lucina hummed, "Oh, and Kuroka is still sleeping… you might wanna wake her up."

"Will do… have to get ready for school anyway." Soren muttered, heading back up to his room, putting his hands on his hips to see Kuroka now hogging the bed herself, hugging the pillow Soren himself normally used with her nose outright buried in it, pleasant but also lewd chuckles coming from the nekomata, Soren letting out a sigh.

" _ **I am not surprised."**_ Bahamut quipped.

"Whatever." Soren murmured, leaning over and flicking Kuroka's forehead, the young woman walking up slowly, sitting up, still hugging Soren's pillow.

"Awww~… and I was having such a nice dream too, nya~." Kuroka murmured, "Ah I wish it was real… though I'm not sure if you're that vicious… hmm…"

"The hell kind of dream were you _having?"_ Soren muttered, then holding up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, "No… don't answer, I can already guess."

"Hhmhm… say, wanna make that dream of mine reality? You've got a few hours to spare before school right?" Kuroka mewled, Soren giving her a flat look.

"No."

"Ehh?" Kuroka hummed, Soren turning and folding his arms.

"Because I feel I have better things to do right now… besides, you're still under some suspicion." Soren stated, rummaging through the closet for his uniform, freezing when he felt two soft objects press into his back, "Wha?!"

"Hmhmhm… oh please. The only one still suspicious of me is Lucina. Don't use that as an excuse… besides we already agreed to share you so I say I'm in the clear really." Kuroka mewled, Soren feeling her breath brushing against his ear, "Or is it some other reason, nya?"

"The fact I don't know enough about you for one." Soren stated, his face red as he continued gathering his uniform together. "Lucina's backstory is simple… but I get the feeling you're in this town for a particular reason, one that surely has to do with _why_ you're a Stray…. Granted I think the Devil's Master/Servant system and the rules or politics stemming from it is bullshit, but, point stands."

"Why I'm here huh?" Kuroka hummed, "Simply put… I've been keeping an eye on my little sister."

"Huh?" Soren hummed, noting how Kuroka tightened her grasp on him.

"Yeah… well, long story short, my sister and I were abandoned, but, we were taken in by my now dead Master, well, he was kind of the type I'm sure you'd kill in a heartbeat. I killed him to protect my sister, but, because of that bullshit system you mentioned, and the fact I admittedly lost myself when I was using my Senjutsu then, I was obviously branded a Stray Devil, and now the only story going around about me is that I'm a power drunk crazy who should be killed on sight." Kuroka explained, a melancholy tone in her normally chipper voice, "So, in the end I started wandering around, learning to control my Senjutsu and then eventually joined up with my old crew… then I wound up here. So there, that's my dark and tragic backstory, all come out into the light. I _would_ ask for yours in return… but you can't remember it right now sadly."

"I'm starting too." Soren murmured, dwelling on what he'd just heard thought, all of it clicking inside of his mind, _"But then that begs the question, who's her sister? Tch, I can't go and ask straight up, that would just make me look suspicious, and while I'm not fond of Gremory, I already have Sitri keeping an eye on me, and I don't need either becoming more suspicious than they already are… I'm not here to make enemies."_

"Hmhm, you're getting curious now, aren't you, nya?" Kuroka mused, stepping back, a wave of her hand leading to her being dressed in her typical kimono, Soren standing, "Well… I'm sure you'll either be told or find out soon enough. You are pretty crafty for a goody two shoes."

"Huh, aren't you the one who mentioned I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone? That still stands. Just cause I'm nice, doesn't mean I'm soft. Kindness doesn't mean weakness, especially with the kind of world we live in." Soren stated, "Now… can you get out of my room so I can change?!"

"Hmm? Why? I wouldn't mind… in fact I'd enjoy the show, nya!" Kuroka chuckled, Soren narrowing his gaze, and next Kuroka knew, she was being plopped on the floor of the hallway, Soren slamming the door behind her and locking it, Kuroka letting out a huff, "Killjoy."

* * *

"I feel like there's some kind of trend with things happening on this roof." Soren let out a hum as he leaned on a hand, Issei tilting his head as he stopped mowing through his lunch.

"Whaddya mean by that, senpai?" Issei inquired.

"Nothing. Just that I feel like something is constantly dragging me up here that isn't my liking for high places." Soren murmured.

"Hmm, no clue." Issei hummed, then sighing, "But _geez_ thing have been slow. I was close to being able to get a familiar too, but I couldn't find one! Ugh… well, Asia got one, a small blue dragon… who keeps zapping me."

"Speaking of, how _has_ Argento been since the whole "became a Devil" thing?" Soren inquired, twirling his chop sticks, Issei humming.

"Great actually, hell she's happy! Though uh… she _did_ move in with me for some reason. And she gets mad when I'm around Buchou for some reason too…" Iseei hummed, Soren blinking.

"Are… are you serious?" Soren muttered.

"About what?"

"Oh my gods…" Soren sighed, his palm promptly meeting his face.

"Well what about you?" Issei asked, raising a brow when Soren flinched in response, "Senpai?"

"Ahehehehehe… Well… things have been _odd_ at my place over the past couple of weeks for sure… hehehe…" Soren let out a small chuckle, _"I can't let this guy know I'm living with three girls… it'd be a hassle not worth my time."_

"Hmm… also why have you and Faustus been coming to school together every day?" Issei asked, Soren flinching again.

" _SHIT! We've been keeping that under wraps!"_ Soren thought, chuckling weirdly again, "Well I mean, she's my student too y'know? So we just talk on the mornings and after school and such we train… that's it. Nothing more. I swear."

"That sounds kinda suspicious." Issei stated, the truth smacking Soren like an arrow.

"I swear that is the only reason, nothing more." Soren stated firmly, "So… on the other hand, have you tried to learn anything about your Boosted Gear since that last fight, or have you been dicking around?"

"I've been busy doing Devil stuff, but Buchou _is_ making me train… and god is it tiring." Issei sighed, Soren gleaning a smarmy smirk… or maybe his lip was just twitching, it was hard to tell.

"Oh I doubt whatever she's putting you through can even _compare_ to the kind of training I've had." Soren grumbled, then letting out a breath, "Actually, speaking of Gremory, I need to have a chat with her today."

"Hm, about what?" Issei hummed.

"Business, considering I'm here till graduation for the seniors… and even then I doubt that'll be it for my tenure in this town. I just have this feeling things are about to get _really_ hectic." Soren hummed, folding his arms, "I'm sure it's nothing, but I just need to check in."

"Hmm, well, I don't _think_ we're doing any-oh yeah, that reminded me of something that happened!" Issei yelped, Soren raising a brow, "You wouldn't believe this, but Buchou teleported into my room last night and asked me to take her virginity!"

"Not surprising."

"I know but… wait, what?" Issei was caught off guard by Soren's response, or rather the _lack thereof._ Issei knew Soren was a stoic guy, but he also knew that wasn't always the case, especially recently, "Wait, you're _not_ surprised?!"

"No, not really." Soren added, "Of anything with how that girl acts around you, it was almost a matter of time."

"Huh?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

* * *

Come the afternoon, and Soren was walking towards the main door of the ORC building, Lucina trailing behind him, and outside moving between trees, was Kuroka in her cat form, having shown up around the end of the school day herself.

"Soren, why are we here again?" Lucina asked.

"Just to ask some things. Not like I'm here to stir up trouble." Soren stated.

" _Yeah well I think there's gonna_ be _trouble."_ Kuroka mused, the two demi-dragons raising a brow, _"Oh don't pay any mind. You'll probably find it interesting."_

"There's that bad feeling of mine again." Soren sighed, not even bothering to knock as he threw the door open, "Yo! Gremory, we need to… talk."

Soren came to a stop as he then felt the tense atmosphere in the room, all eyes turning to him, a few glares no thanks to his abrupt, unannounced entrance into the room, though Soren was more curious at who _else_ was present in the room as well, two he didn't recognize. One a gray haired woman in a maid uniform, who for all Soren knew could have been a Servant of the Gremory house, he wasn't sure on things, while the second was a young, blond haired man, no doubt another Devil, who's face bore the a look that Soren instantly found to just be annoying, while his outfit didn't help the image… that and Rias looked about ready to kill the man as he fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Well… now I see what she meant." Soren hummed, though despite the nonchalant mood he could swear the tension in the air was enough to be cut, then raising a brow when he saw that the maid was staring at him closely, and despite her stoic expression, one could _swear_ she'd widened her eyes in surprise for an ever so brief moment

"Well… this may by the first time I'm _glad_ you popped in without a word beforehand." Rias hummed, Soren raising a brow.

"Now who might this one be? Another Servant late to the party?" The man asked, Rias sighing.

"No, thankfully." Rias stated, taking the chance to move away.

"If so, then what business does an unknown have barging in during a meeting between Devils?" The man asked, rising to his full height in an attempt to intimidate Soren, though Soren it didn't work much considering his own height.

"My business is mine to know." Soren responded, "Now who the _hell_ are you? You're obviously not a Gremory, but, I can tell by that smarmy attitude you're another Pure Blood at the least." Soren's comment about attitude notably ticked the man off, who intensified his glare, though Soren only returned it with a nonchalant smirk, which only seemed to push things further.

"Lord Riser, calm yourself. I doubt you'll get anywhere with this one." The maid spoke up, Riser huffing and sitting down, Soren's brow lifting in curiosity before a chuckle was barely stifled.

"What's so funny?" Riser bit, the others notably between worried or sighing, Lucina however backing away.

"Nothing." Soren stated, giving a wave of his hand, "Just thought of something funny."

"This isn't gonna end well…" Issei murmured, the others nodding as Soren sat down on the other couch, "Dude, what are you doing?!"

"What? I came here to talk to Gremory about something. I can wait." Soren responded, again casually flipping his hand about. "And before it's asked, no, I'm not gonna leave. I wanna see where this goes… though I can probably guess seeing as let's see here, the heir apparents to the Gremory and Phenex households in the same room, the latter trying to make moves. Does this by any chance have to do with an arranged marriage?"

The sudden silence in the room and such clued Soren in that he had hit the nail _right_ on the head.

"What right do you even _have_ to intrude on the business being conducted here?" Riser growled, Soren leaning on a hand.

"Hmm… well none, really. Then again this has me curious so I'm gonna stick around. You can act like I'm not here and carry on." Soren stated, Lucina leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Soren… is it really a smart idea to be here right now?" Lucina asked, Soren nodding.

"Yeup… 'cause I got plenty of insults I wanna use now." Soren stated, Lucina gasping, stifled chuckles coming from the Gremory's as Riser glared at Soren, lightning practically sparking between the two, the maid giving a stern gaze to all to make them fall silent, lingering on Soren for another moment. "But really I just wanna take care of the business I had and carry on."

"Then do so and be gone!" Riser snapped.

"Oh no no no. That would be far too rude right now. I already barged in, it was be even ruder to interrupt something so important!" Soren stated, and one collective thought passed though the Gremory peerage and Lucina in response.

" _He's totally just messing with the guy!"_

"Well, with that out of the way…" The maid stated, Soren gesturing to Issei.

"Who's the maid?"

"Her? That's Grayfia, a maid who works for Rias' family." Issei informed, Soren letting out a hum, Grayfia again glancing at him before continuing.

"Shall we continue from where we left off?" Grayfia asked.

"You're just going to tolerate this boy intruding?" Riser asked.

"He's not making much of a bother, so yes." Grayfia stated, Rias raising a brow at the maids response, obviously confused, Soren however had a pensive look on.

" _Something about that woman is familiar… what the heck is up with that?"_ Soren thought, letting out a hum, then just shrugging as things seemed to shift back to whatever state they were in before his arrival.

"Right, back on topic… as things are, I have no intentions of ever marrying Riser." Rias firmly stated, and somehow it was like Soren's presence became about as notable as those of the Servants just then as Riser resumed that previously cocky air he had.

" _Wonder if I missed anything, or if I walked in just as things were starting."_ Soren thought, shrugging.

"But my darling, Riser believes your family's circumstances are such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Riser stated, Issei letting out a small growl, Asia putting a hand on his arm to calm him.

"I will _not_ bring my family to ruin!" Rias snapped, glowering at Riser with disdain more so than she held for the present demi-dragon. "I have no intention of denying you your right to our name, however, let me clarify, my husband will be whom _I_ choose."

" _100 bucks on Hyoudo."_ Soren thought, Bahamut chuckling.

"Remember, it's imperative for Devils to remain pure blooded." Riser hummed, "We're still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs both decided on this arrangement with the future of Devils in mind."

" _So basically, this is just a matter of bloodlines."_ Soren thought.

" _ **Surprised Devils ain't pulling an old royals tactics from the dark ages and resorting to bangin' their cousins to do that."**_ Bahamut remarked, Soren stifling a chuckle, another small smirk coming to his face, eyes turning to him again, Lucina looking away as she herself stopped a laugh, obviously having heard that remark as well.

"My father, my brother, and my whole clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush!" Rias replied to Riser's comment, turning away before turning back, putting a finger in Riser's face, "For the final time, Riser, I will not marry you!"

"For the final time Rias…" Riser stood up, putting a hand on Rias' chin, Issei about ready to jump before Soren put a hand up, shaking his head, "Riser bears the reputation of the House of Phenex. Besmirching our good name is unacceptable."

"Really now?" Soren stood, all eyes on him again, Riser glancing at him, "Cause last I heard, you got your ass handed to your pretty damn hard in the last Rating Game you participated in."

A gasp followed from all but Grayfia, Riser's look shifting to a glare, the man shooting forward and grabbing a hold of Soren by his shirt, flames flickering around him as he glared at the young man.

"Who told you of that?!" Riser snapped, Soren smirking.

"I have sources. And my sources said in your Rating Game against the current Dantalion heir, you your ass handed to you by her Queen like a chump. Still recovering from the beat down, or those phoenix powers already fix the physical damages?" Soren inquired, Riser growling.

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Issei asked.

"In a Rating Game previously held, Lord Riser and his Peerage lost against the newest peerage of the House of Dantalion. Despite the peerages smaller size, not only did they completely dominate the match, their Queen, the newest addition to the Peerage, defeated Lord Riser single handedly, and with ease." Grayfia explained, Issei still confused but getting the point of the matter either way, while the other Gremory devils, sans the equally confused Asia, were wide eyed.

"In short, the fried chicken lost horribly, and now he's posing in front of his fiancé to try and make up for the fact he got his sorry wannabe ass handed to him by a bunch of newbies." Soren stated, not even phased as a flame burst to life on Riser's hand.

"To me it sounds like you wish to be incinerated, _boy!"_ Riser snapped, Soren's smirk widening.

"Try me. I'll send your ass flying out of this building before you can even twitch." Soren calmly replied, the air heavy as both their auras flared as lightning shot between the two's gazes.

"There will be no need for incineration." Grafia spoke up, Riser and Soren backing down, Soren fixing his shirt once he was released, Rias almost seeming put out that she couldn't watch the proceedings, "As you know, I am here on orders of Lord Sirzechs. As long as I am here there will be no disruptions of peace… whether from Devils or outsides alike."

Again, Grayfia's gaze stuck on Soren for a moment, Riser letting out a huff.

"When told such an ominous thing from the one called The Ultimate Queen, even Riser can become somewhat fearful." Riser scoffed, Soren chuckling.

"Really? Cause you're still posing a front." Soren scoffed, Riser letting out a growl.

"Now what Riser would like to know is just _who_ this interloper is! Is he a Devil from another family, or what?" Riser asked, Soren folding his arms.

"Soren Siegreich. Seventeen years old and a senior here at Kuoh Academy. I am not a Devil, but neither am I exactly a human." Soren stated, Riser blinking upon hearing his surname.

"State your surname again."

"Siegreich." Soren confirmed, Riser's eyes actually _widening._ "What?"

"Huh… interesting, either this is some happy coincidence, or Riser is looking at the child of _that man."_ Riser hummed, "Lady Grayfia, what do you think?"

"Whether he is or not, it makes no difference." Grayfia stated, Soren raising a brow.

" _Wait… these guys know about my dad? Then again… Azazel_ did _mention a lot of higher ups either know his reputation or straightly know him."_ Soren thought, looking curiously at Grayfia as she looked at Riser and Rias.

"My master anticipated there would be a conflict of sorts. As such, he has assigned me a last resort should communication break down." Grayfia spoke, Rias sighing.

"Yes, of course he did. Would you care to be a little more specific?" Rias inquired.

"If my lady insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a Rating Game with Lord Riser." Grayfia explained.

"That Rating Game thing again… what the heck is that anyway? It sounds familiar…" Issei asked, scratching his head. "Oh yeah! Souna mentioned something like that before, didn't she?"

"It's a game noble Devils play with each other. Long story short, they and their Servants compete in battle to determine who wins." Kiba explained.

"Like a game of chess!" Issei hummed.

"Exactly. It's why we have individual powers influenced by the Evil Pieces, in order to play the Rating Game." Akeno added.

"Yeah and as mentioned, the fried chicken brutally lost the last one he was in. Again, to a bunch of rookies." Soren stated, Riser glaring at him with murderous intent.

"Do you _insist_ on insulting Riser?!" Riser snapped, Soren nodding in response. "Hmph… this could prove a chance for Riser to make up for his loss against the Dantaltion tramp… though unfortunately my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game!"

"He knows only mature Devils are allowed to participate, so it's not as if she's had much opportunity." Akeno added, Rias glaring at Riser with more disdain than before.

"Basically you lot will be going into this blind like someone who avoided the hype for most recent game release." Soren spouted, Issei humming as the comparison clicked in his head.

"Wait… you're saying we're at a disadvantage?!" Issei yelped.

"We've got more to worry about than that." Koneko added, and thus the _size_ of the peerage became a bit more evident.

"Oh no…" Lucina murmured, Soren nodding as he caught on.

"Rias, I have to ask, is this adorable group the extent of your Servants, they're all you have?" Riser inquired, a cocky smirk back on his face.

"And so what if they are?" Rias retorted, Riser letting out a laugh, and with a snap followed by a blaze of phoenix fire, the room was immediately taken up for space.

"Riser has fifteen pieces." Riser chuckled, gesturing to the new arrivals, "In other words, I have a complete set." The flames cleared just enough to see that the entire Peerage was full of females and…

"Okay why the _hell_ are they all dressed in some sort of fetish related outfit for the most part?" Soren spoke up, "Hey, fried chicken bastard, the shit is up with that? It's just wrong dude! That, and shouldn't a peerage be more balanced and not be used as an excuse for some kind of harem? Hyodou, don't even start."

Issei let out a sigh as he was shot down within seconds of the thought occurring to him, Riser again getting up in Soren's face.

"And why are you questioning how I structure my peerage?" Riser challenged.

"Soren… please don't take this further." Lucina murmured.

"Because it's weird. Now, granted, I'm not fond of the Devil system _in general,_ but seriously? Let's count off the fetishes here a'ight? Let's see… lolis in gym uniforms, qipaos, maids, cat girls, Lolita, and a few others… if _I_ was a Devil I'd be giving more agency to my Servants in what they choose to wear rather than making them appeal to fetishes I do not have." Soren stated, "So, uh, raise of hands, how many of you are only dressed like that because he told you to do it?"

It was a moment of hesitation, but some hands _were_ actually raised, a quick look from Raiser shutting it down, but, the damage as already done, Soren clicking his tongue as Raiser turned back to him.

"For shame Sir Phenex!" Soren snickered, Raiser _again_ grabbing him, looking suitably angered by the taunts, Lucina hanging her head in despair as Raiser again lit a flame and brought it near Soren's face.

"You have a death wish, don't you boy?" Riser growled, Soren shrugging.

"Well if I was easy to kill and all, maybe I would, though honestly I doubt you'd be able to scratch me. I may be weaker than say, a Maou by a great deal, no way in hell could I fight one of them, but I could still kick _your_ ass all over the room without breaking a sweat." Soren stated, Riser scoffing.

"Rather boastful aren't you? Would you like to test that here and now? I'll gladly burn that smirk off of that pretty face and leave it scared so that all will look at you with terror." Riser threatened.

"Scary~! But… you're gonna need more than a phoenix's measly flames if you wanna burn me." Soren chuckled, and once could _swear_ a flicker of flames drifted out between his lips, "Something more like a dragon's fire."

Soren then grabbed Riser's arm, and eyes widened as Riser soon began grimacing in pain as a crunching noise began sounding whole Soren's hand clamped down further, Riser eventually backing off, a flicker of fire at his wrist as Soren pocketed his hands.

"How _dare_ you?!" Riser snapped, Soren letting out a breath.

"I'm unaffiliated… I couldn't give a shit if you're a Devil heir or anything. Kicking your ass wouldn't have any reprimands on my end." Soren stated.

"Yeah! So shut if phoenix breath, or should I be saying penix breath?!" Issei shouted, Soren looking at him with a flat glance.

"That was terrible." Soren muttered.

"It was the best I had, don't judge." Issei muttered, Soren sighing while light chuckles passed through the others.

"It would be best if _you_ remember your place when you speak to me!" Riser snapped, standing back up, his previous injured wrist now showing no signs of injury at all.

"Screw you!" Issei shouted, "The only person in this room I have to impress is Rias!"

Rias gasped in surprise at the statement, as she was _just_ about to interrupt Issei to get him to calm himself… but something in it struck her… though Soren on the other hand let out a sigh.

"And he's gonna be reckless in three, two…" Soren counted down, and on cue, Issei manifested the Boosted Gear.

"I don't give a shit what you think of me! We don't need to play some damn game, I'll kick your ass right here right now!" Issei shouted, though as he stepped forward, Soren grabbed him by his shirt's collar, Issei gagging as he was stopped dead, "HEY! What are you doing?!"

"Preventing from getting your ass kicked before the real fight, that's way." Soren stated, "Any one of this feather faces Servants could beat your ass sideways as you are now… even if you have the Boosted Gear, as you are now Hyodou, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Feather face?!" Riser muttered, then scoffing, "Well at least you're intelligent enough to realize your sad little friends don't stand a chance against my Servants. That pathetic boy would've has lasted a second against one of my Servants, just as you said… actually, none of these children would last. They'd be demolished in seconds."

"Eh, I'unno, Akeno's pretty tough." Soren mused, and Rias let out a notable growl at the jab to her Servants.

"Grayfia… tell my brother I agree to the Rating Game." Rias muttered, Soren letting out a breath.

"I will inform him immediately." Grayfia stated, Soren folding his arms, Riser letting out a chuckle.

"Riser… believe me when I say we will annihilate you!" Rias snapped, Riser smirking at her as he stepped over to his Peerage.

"I look forward to it dear. Riser will see you at the game. Hahahahhaa!" Riser let out one more cocky laugh as he and his peerage soon vanished amid the flames as they were transported away, Soren clicking his tongue.

"What a douchebag." Soren muttered, folding his arms, "So… you want my help?"

"What?!" Rias snapped, "You don't need to help us win!"

"I don't mean _actually_ helping you. I can't exactly fight in a Rating Game anyway, unofficial or no. Instead… I'll help you guys get strong enough so that Rias can make do on her statement." Soren stated, the Gremory group gasping, Grayfia seeming intrigued, "Granted my motivations boil down to me wanting to see what the chicken's face looks like after he loses if I'm being honest about it."

It was a silent moment among all, but it was broken by Rias slowly breaking out into laughter, confusion then replacing shocked silence.

"Wow… I didn't think you could be so petty." Rias chuckled, sounding genuinely amused, "You may not be a Devil, but you'd fight in with us purebloods."

"I'm taking that as an insult." Soren muttered, Rias shrugging.

"Either way… besides I like an insult better than giving you an actual compliment." Rias admitted, Soren letting out a "HA!" in response, "Training from the Black Dragon huh? Should you really be doing that though? We could end up as enemies.

"As I've said a _dozen times,_ I'm not here to make enemies. And again… I just wanna see that fried chicken's face when he loses." Soren stated.

"Word of warning… Lord Riser is aiming to make up for his previous… loss." Brows were raised when Grayfia paused before saying "loss" almost as if she was going to mention how one sided the match had been as reported.

"Yeah _speaking_ of how he got his ass handed too him, is there video? That's be a useful match to study." Soren stated.

"I can look into it."

"Thanks." Soren nodded, Rias tilting her head at how it had just… _happened._ "So, how long until the game?"

"Ten days." Grayfia stated, Soren letting out a hum.

"Ten days huh? Yeah I think I can whip all 'em into shape in ten days." Soren hummed, turning to the Gremory, a small smirk showing, "So… who's ready to spend the next ten days training their asses off?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I had a bit too much fun having Soren insult the crap out of Riser… and OH shall the next half of this Volume be fun. Hehehe. PLENTY of plans in store for both the Rating Game bit and Soren and gaggle.**


	17. Life 16

**Life 16: Training(?) Start!**

"Come on, a bit more! This hill isn't that steep anyway!"

"Screw you Soren! You're not the one carrying a heavy ass bag! What's in this thing, rocks?!"

"Bowling balls. Very _heavy_ bowling balls. It'll get easier!"

"SAYS YOU!"

"Come on Issei, this is necessary!"

"Buchou, you two?!"

Soren and Rias sighed as Issei's continual complaints carried up the remaining distance of the slope, along with them being an annoyed looking Astra (with Izayoi in tow of course), a tired Lucina leaning on her _own_ drab green bag (also filled with heavy bowling balls), Akeno splashing her face with water, and Asia looking concerned as Issei trudged along.

"On your right!" Kiba called out, Issei yelping as he saw Kiba not only had a larger bag, but was easily moving… only to stop dead when Koneko passed him with her own bag several times larger than Kiba's, the ceasing of his movement causing him to fall back.

"Agh! I hate this!" Issei shouted, Soren sighing, a hand on his forehead.

"Come on Hyodou, you've got like ten feet!" Soren called out, Issei groaning as he managed to trudge up the rest of the path, the group of teens stepping past the ridge to be welcomed by the site of the location for their training camp: A marvelous, well-kept vista mansion complete with sparkling blue lake.

"How beautiful!" Asia awed.

"Is this really a training camp?" Lucina hummed, Astra raising a brow as Soren then started digging into one of the bags.

"Yeah well, remember I'm the one helping with the training." Soren drew out a couple of the mentioned bowling balls, easily bouncing them as if they were rubber basketballs (though one look showed they _were_ rubber, just very _solid_ rubber), "And training starts now."

"Huh?" Rias raised a brow, her eyes widening when Soren flashed a downright _evil_ smirk.

"Eh? What do you-GWAGH!" Issei ducked when one of the balls was sent _right_ for his head, barely avoiding the cannon-like throws as the ball then _broke_ a tree in two, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Relax, I'm not throwing them hard enough to kill you. You're devils, this is nothing… now, DOOODGE!" Soren shouted, the Peerage yelping as Soren continued to assault them with the thick balls of rubber, Astra's jaw dropping as she watched the proceeding scene of the Devils (sans Asia thankfully) screaming in mixes of terror, shock, panic, or excitement in Akeno's case, Lucina wide eyed as Soren kept pelting the others.

"Wow… just… _wow."_ Astra muttered, slapping her forehead, Izayoi remaining stone faced as the air whipped around.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Lucina asked.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

"And done." Soren ceased his onslaught of cannon balls, the Gremory gang collapsing onto the ground in heaps, some more bruised than others, namely, Issei. Kiba was mostly untouched, his speed having helped with that, Koneko downright unscatched sans some damage to her clothes no thanks to her durability, while Rias was somewhat _less_ beat up than Issei, one could have sworn she was being deliberately targeted, and Akeno looked to be enjoying herself despite looking rather mussed.

"Well… that was exhilarating!" Akeno chuckled, Issei whimpering.

"More like exhausting… I feel like I'm about to die!" Issei muttered, a look of relief showing as Asia started tending to their wounds, "Thanks Asia, you're the best!"

"It's no problem." Asia stated.

"Okay… _what was with that?!"_ Rias snapped, looking up from trying not to vomit onto the ground.

"I did say training was starting… and if I'm gonna whip the lot of you into the right shape to beat that Riser chump, I can't go and be light about it and coddle you through it, which I'm sure _you_ would do." Soren stated, Rias keeping quiet, "Well… though this I've gotten a nice idea of where you all stand in terms of usefulness to the overall effort of your peerage."

"Huh? Wait, just from that?!" Issei yelped, Soren nodding.

"Yeup… now let's see… Akeno is at the top, off the bat." Soren stated, "She's the Queen, so it's kinda solid. She's got all areas covered and is powerful, so overall, not to many issues besides just needing to fine tune her skills some more. Any objections?"

None.

"Good… now, second, Asia." Soren stated, some looks of confusion going around, "She's a healer, and the Twilight Healing can do a lot more than it looks. Obvious reasons are obvious, I'm not gonna elaborate… third… I kinda put it at a tie between Kiba and Koneko. They both know how to use their respective piece abilities all and well… now it's their individual strengths _not_ of their Pieces, like Kiba's Sacred Gear, that need to be improved on."

"Now this just leaves Gremory herself and the red dragon." Astra hummed, all eyes on the remaining two, and for some reason it was like a guillotine was hanging in the air from the silence of expectation.

"Hyodou… is fourth." Soren stated, the guillotine coming down, a shocked silence hitting the group, and it was _already_ tense from the fact Rias was showing to have been getting progressively more annoyed with realizing her low placement on this totem pole. "Due to his Sacred Gear, he'll be a good attacker, but is more a trump card than forward line fighter because of it."

"So… why am _I_ the lowest? I'm the strongest one of this peerage!" Rias spoke up, Soren giving her a flat look.

"Simple… you're not useful, no matter how powerful you are." Soren stated.

"What?!" Rias objected.

"Allow to get specific… you lack control, your emotions dictate your actions more than your logic, and you coddle your subordinates like a nice older sister. You're not a leader." Soren bluntly stated, sitting down on a nearby boulder, "Those, compounded with the fact that even for a _Devil,_ you're prideful. I'm pretty sure you're aware you are currently _horribly_ outmatched by Riser and his Peerage."

"Exactly… which is why we're even _here."_ Rias stated, the air tense once more.

"Then let me ask this… Rias Gremory, are you considering the fact your chances of winning this Rating Game are low? Even with my training, it's likely to end up more as a 50/50 chance than anything. Are you considering the fact you might _lose…_ or have you thought your innate, unrefined strength will carry you through anyway?" Soren's final question hit a chord, Issei shooting to his feet. "Of anything, you'd drag them down acting as you are now. You may have raw power, but you're still the weakest link of this entire group."

"HEY! What the hell man?!" Issei snapped, the rest of the group about to join him, but stopping when they received a glare, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Hyoudo… _sit. Down."_ Soren's tone was calm but hard, compounded with the subtle but intense glare, Issei flinching and doing as told, "Don't put her on a pedestal, trust me, you're about as useful yourself as her since the only thing seeming to drive you along is your perversion and desire for a harem. I only put you above Gremory because you're Gear is at least easier to manage… Gremory learning to control her powers though, is another matter in and of itself."

"You know what, hate to agree with him, but the guy is right." Astra stepped up as well, "I expected _more_ from the Peerage of the Ruin Princess… it's kinda disappointing seeing you're all this weak. I suppose those rumors I heard don't hold up that much. How things are now, you guys wouldn't last long."

"How do _you_ know that?" Rias bit, lightning shooting between her and Astra.

"Okay, then let me add _this:_ The Phenex clan has access to and use of Phoenix Tears, a cure all panacea that can heal any wound near instantly. The Phenex clan dominates those Games because their Kings are near invincible, and they have a respawn item _._ What'll you do when your smaller group is down on numbers, and then they bring their Queen back in if she was downed to wreck your asses?" Astra posed the scenario in such a way it actually led to a collective moment of thought among the Peerage.

"These guys get retries?! Dude that is _so_ unfair." Issei muttered, folding his arms.

"Which means aiming for Riser himself will be the priority…" Kiba hummed, Koneko nodding.

"Good, you're actually thinking about it." Soren mused, "So, these next _nine_ days are going to be spent training up each of you both individually and as a team… now, before I let you loose, anything to add?"

"Yeah… I think you're bad mouthing was unnecessary!" Issei stated, standing up, "Sure I mean, yeah Buchou has some work to do, but she knows what she's doing!"

"Oh _really._ Did I ever mention she was gonna _withhold_ information from you for sake of dramatic timing to feed her ego?" Soren bluntly stated.

"WHAT?! She wouldn't do that!" Issei snapped.

" _Really?"_ Soren replied, "I get she's a nice person, but she's still a Devil… and Devils are by nature prideful and egotistical. There's nothing more to them than their pride, and a Devil who's pride has been hurt tends to keel over real fast. Rias Gremory holds her title with immense pride and value… but that's the problem, and I'm sure a few of you know it." The last statement brought about another silence, Soren letting out a breath, "Look, I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here to be honest and help you improve so you don't humiliated in the next few days. But, that doesn't mean I'm going to treat this like some school trip for fun and be and friendly and chipper about it. If you're gonna snap about me directly stating the flaws that _need_ to be addressed, Hyodou, I can think of a suitable way to work your ass to the point you'll _forget_ about your own perversion."

"Yeah but… is it _necessary?!"_ Issei asked.

"Yes, it is." Soren stated, "It's not exclusively towards her… I have _plenty_ to say in regards to you Hyodou… so step down from the worship step, and think your head and not your dick. Do you want to win, or not?"

"Of course I want to win!" Issei stated, "We all do!"

"Good… then hold onto that determination to win. Do it for your Master and for yourself… and I hate to say it, but Gremory, do it for your pride and prove your point. Your life is own… so live up to it." Soren's tone was still level, but now it gelt less accusing, "You wanna prove you claims right, true?"

"Of course I do!" Rias stated, standing up and approaching Soren, "And as for what you said… I don't _have_ to consider losing! Because I'm confident in my Peerage and myself that we'll win."

"Good… but let that confidence get over your head." Soren stated, Rias blinking, "Look, sooner or later, the White Dragon Emperor is gonna show his face due to Issei, and that guy is _strong,_ about as strong as me if not stronger… let me ask this, would be ready for someone _that_ strong?"

"That's kind of irrelevant but… I don't know… I actually don't think we would." Rias stated, Soren humming at how she did admit the relevant truth of the matter.

"See, what I'm worried about is you picking fights you can't win." Soren stated, stepping to his feet, Rias blinking as he stepped past her, "I've seen a lot of friends die because they _thought_ they could handle something when they in fact couldn't. I may not like you that much… but I don't like seeing people going into fights they can't win just because they're _confident_ they can win… turn that confidence into reality, got it? Prove me wrong."

"Turn confidence into reality…" Rias murmured, "Why does that sound familiar?"

* * *

That very night, Soren found himself up on the roof of the mansion, staring up at the stars as he laid back, his head on his arms, then sitting up as he kept his eyes locked on the sky, raising his hand up, and flickering around his arm, a blue aura began to show, flickering around Soren being what looked like rising shards of crystals, a small noise in the air from it, Soren looking at his hand as the aura then faded.

" _ **That power again?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren nodded, laying back down.

"Yeah… I never thought much before, but now it feels like it's getting stronger… but at the same time restrained. I still can't make sense of it." Soren sighed, closing an eye, "So, think we'll actually be able to manage training these guys?"

" _ **Again, you're likely to up their chances to a good 50/50… but, back on topic… whatever the hell that extra power of yours is."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren letting out a breath, _**"Hey, it's needs to be addressed! It's… an odd one."**_

"I get that." Soren stated, that aura rising around him again as he thought on it, _really_ thought on it, almost has if he had to force it out, "It's familiar… tch, geez, being amnesiac sucks… maybe mom was right, I'm probably better off not remembering…."

" _ **Says the guy who decided to go and look for his dad**_ **for that precise reason."** Bahamut stated, _**"Bets on that he knows whatever this is too. Whatever…**_ **whatever** _ **actually is."**_

"Yeeaahhh… tch…" Soren murmured, drawing out Balmung and looking at the blade closely, _"I know this is the sword used by my ancestor… but something about it really has always felt odd. Like something about it is…_ different _than what I think it should… geez, it's thoughts like this that come up after your repress thoughts for so long, isn't it?"_

" _ **Yes, they are. Though it just makes one more reason why I find you so interesting kid… you were never ordinary to begin with, hehe."**_ Bahamut chuckled, _**"Also... you got a visitor."**_

Soren looked to the side, surprise showing when Astra showed herself, the Fallen Angel with her hands in her shirt's pockets.

"Uh… hi." Astra murmured, Soren sheathing Balmung and setting it down, "Well… this is awkward."

"Uhm… not really." Soren hummed, "What were you uh… doing?"

"I was just taking a stroll. Being in the same place as a flock of Devils is annoying to say the least." Astra muttered, sitting down, "Soo… that aura… honestly I thought yours was black."

"Heh… that's Bahamut's aura actually. Just the one my Sacred Gear gives out… but it's not mine." Soren stated, again having to dwell on it rather intently _just_ to make that crystal blue aura appear for a moment, "But _just_ to bring this out, I have to _make it_ come out. I have no idea what it means or _why_ my own aura is like this… but it definitely has to do with what I can't remember… hell, I don't even know where the hell I'm _from!"_

"Wait so you're _not_ from Europe?" Astra asked.

"What, no, I am, I think… but… I mean in the sense of where I was born. It just feels… _odd._ And the part that sucks is that everyone seems to know but me, and never wants to tell me." Soren stated, flopping down, "But… at least I can think when I'm alone… I've always been fond of high places. It just let's you get away from the noise on the ground and think among the quiet, like when you're out away from towns… you can just think… and try to piece things together when the world just doesn't make sense."

Astra blinked in surprise at the way Soren's voice suddenly softened in tone as his look grew pensive and calm, outright peaceful and bearing a small smile as he just enjoyed the quiet of both the wilderness and the roof of the building, Astra laying down herself, blinking at the sheer _amount_ of stars they could see when compared to the city.

"It's like the sky's been painted over…" Astra murmured, Soren nodding.

"When I was a kid, my older brothers would always point me to spots to stargaze. I was a stoic kid but I wasn't _that_ stoic… hehe, guess that's why I like staring at the sky so much. Other than how calming it is." Soren stated, Astra glancing at him, dwelling on the look for a moment.

"Y'know… red eyes don't really seem to fit you." Astra's statement got Soren to look at her with a curious glance, the girl looking away with a red tint on her cheeks, "I mean, it's fine and all… but you don't seem like the kind of person who'd have red eyes… blue seems more fitting. Blue like this night sky maybe."

"Hehe… funny." Soren hummed, "Cause I remember my mom having this _old_ picture of me from… well, from before she adopted me… my eyes actually _did_ used to be blue. Then Bahamut woke up, and I guess they turned red as a result of that."

"Weird." Astra hummed, silence again falling around the two after that, Astra sitting up, sighing when it turned out Soren had fallen asleep, eventually rolling to his side, even curled up a bit as well, "Really? He just goes and falls asleep?"

* * *

The room was so dimly lit that not many features could be made out aside from the dark colors, the small amounts of light showing four similar thrones throughout, though only one was currently occupied, and before the figure stood Grayfia, having just finished retelling the previous series of events.

"That's quite a story." The seated figure hummed, their voice indicating a man.

"Indeed." Grayfia murmured, inciting a chuckle from the man.

"Sounds just like Rias."

"Honestly, I don't think she'd have a chance of winning under normal circumstances." Grayfia spoke, folding her arms, "But these aren't normal circumstances…"

"Very true. A boy who may very well be the son of _that man_ , and he's training my little sister." The man stated, sounding more amused by the thought than anything else, "And you say he asked for particular information about Rias' Servants as well?"

"That, along with the footage from the Dantalion/Phenex Rating Game from several days ago. He was rather thorough in his requests." Grayfia replied, "Though… I don't have a doubt in my mind he is that man's child. Aside from his eyes, the two share an uncanny resemblance."

"Interesting. Nobody has seen or heard from him in seventeen years old, and now as if from the wood work, a boy of that exact age bearing the same surname appears. Hahaha… I can only imagine the kind of uproar that would cause. Not many in the Underworld view _that man_ in a good light… "an insolent human who thinks he can surpass a Devil." Is what some call him… though in my opinion such a man is intriguing. Learning he has a son is just icing on the cake. I wonder… what more is there to this boy than we know?" The man chuckled, a grin on his face, Grayfia letting out a sigh.

"We'll just have to see… though I do know he carries with him the Ruina Draco and the Balmung… but there's also something else, something untapped, lying in this boy. Should we keep an eye on him in case? He could become a dangerous enemy if things go… awry." Grayfia suggested, the man before her shaking his head.

"For now, let's show this kind boy some trust. I doubt the son of that man, aware of it or not, is one trying to stir up trouble… but if it is needed, well… that result is rather obvious, is it not?" The man hummed, "We'll just have to see how things go."

"Understood… Lord Sirzechs Lucifer."

 **A/N**

 **Okay now I'm not gonna spend TOO MUCH time dwelling on the whole training camp thing… but I have some plans for character things throughout it… next chapter is gonna be LONG as a result.**


	18. Life 17

**Life 17: Training(?) Onwards!**

The morning gathering was somewhat silent due to a… somewhat awkward air in the room Soren had more than a _few_ bandages on his face, Izayoi looming around him with a killer aura around her, not to mention her knife drawn.

"So uh… why does the maid have a knife, and does it have to do with your… injuries?" Rias asked, Soren nodding.

"Long story." Soren replied.

"It is not. I simply caught the rat attempting to bring physical harm to my mistress." Izayoi bluntly stated, Soren glaring at her.

"That's a sack a' shit! _She_ was the one sleeping beside _me!_ I had no hand in the matter, hell, I don't even know why that happened!" Soren snapped, clearing his throat, looking over the group, "Okay, _aside_ from the maid's killing intent, there's a few things I wanna cover before I give everyone their training plans."

"Wait, we're going to have training plans, like, one each?" Issei inquired, Soren nodding.

"Aside from team exercises most of the time here should be spent trying to fine tune all of your respective abilities and maybe come up with a few new techniques." Soren explained, "Now… as for the first order of business, I wanted to show a clip from the fried chicken's latest Rating Game… the one he lost."

"Huh? You got footage of that?" Akeno asked, Soren nodding.

"How?! Rating Game footage is kept exclusively among Devils!" Rias stated.

"I asked that Grayfia lady… nicely."

"What?" Rias' flat reaction was telling of the same thing throughout the rest of the group as a whole among one another, "Grayfia allowed you to use the footage… because you asked _nicely?!"_

"Well she did seem a bit wary but, yeah. I just asked nicely for what I needed to help with the training and, well, here we are now." Soren stated, waving his hand, a magical screen forming, "Lucina, can you hit the lights?"

"On it!" Lucina shot from her seat and turned off both the room lights while Izayoi took care of the blinds, Soren nodding once the room was dark enough for a proper showing.

"Alright. Now, all I got was the _end_ of the fight, when the Dantalion Queen defeated Riser, though that should help give you a _remote_ idea of a method to beat him." Soren took an empty seat, another wave of his hand starting the feed.

The image immediately shifted to that of a field currently ablaze in an inferno of phoenix fire, Riser bearing an irritated scowl as he looked through the flames.

" _Come out you cur! Where have you gone?!"_ Recorded!Riser shouted, the focus then shifting as a figure appeared directly in front of Riser amid the fire, the blaze shrouding them to all but a silhouette, though from it one could at least see that the figure was clad in sleek armor unlike what most could think of, an the helmet bore some kind of crest forming from the sides and to the back… and compounding it, a visor then gleamed to a pale blue color, a red, violet tinged aura beginning to rise around the figure, red bolts sparking along their body.

"WHOA! What the heck is that?!" Issei gasped, immediately being hushed by the others, who were intensely staring at the scene as the figure sauntered towards Riser with seemingly reckless abandon, Riser letting loose a gout of flames only for the armored figure to vanish and reappear right in front of Riser with a burst of sudden speed, only letting out a yell as they threw their pulled back fist forward, the figures limbs turning into blurs of crimson as they assaulted Riser with a series of punches thrown faster than they could register, the onslaught ending with Riser being sent flying onto his back, flames flickering around him, only for the armored fighter to step forward, one more yell sounding as they then smashed their right fist into Riser's face, their aura making it look like a red bolt of lightning had crashed down on Riser, the flames dispersing from the force of the impact, and once the fist was removed, it was clear to see Riser had been knocked unconscious by the blow, even if the immediate wound was healing.

All was silent was the video ended with the armored figure thrusting a fist upwards, their gauntlet visibly cracking all over, the Gremory team clearly in shock from the sight they had just witnessed. One of an enemy who, at their current point, would utterly _overwhelm them_ being beaten in such a short, brutal period of time was laying on the fact that not only did they have their work cut out for them, but, especially in regards to Rias, who's expression told all, that they also had an _astronomical_ chance at failure going by what they had just seen.

Power, precision, and one final, destructively placed blow all applied within seconds, and the enemy they were going to spend these next nine days training for had been utterly destroyed like he was nothing… it was a literal punch to the face for the entire group as realization set in that they were horribly outclassed in every manner.

"Wow, no _wonder_ the chicken was so bitter over that loss." Soren hummed, Izayoi turning the lights back on and setting some manila folders onto the table, one for each of the Devils, though at the current point, they weren't paying that much mind to them.

"That was… insane." Issei muttered, breaking the silence.

"They defeated Riser… they took him down before he even had a chance to heal. Attacking faster than the Phenex's innate power could keep up with the damage." Akeno murmured, a hand on her chin, "And that power… they had so much force behind their blows."

"Then boom." Koneko hummed.

"Darn it… this really puts it into perspective how hard we're going to have to work if we want to win." Rias murmured, tenting her hands and taking the Gendo Pose.

"Wait, I'm confused, what are you guys talking about?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I'm not following either." Asia quietly added, Rias standing up.

"You see, the Pillar Houses, at least those that remain, all have a gifted power, for example, my Power of Destruction. The House of Phenex has a power befitting to their name… immortality. They will near instantly recover from almost any wound inflicted on them." Rias explained, Issei's jaw dropping.

"WHAT?! That is so unfair!" Issei shouted.

"Which is _exactly_ why you should come up with some counter measures… I mean, one of your peerage _is_ a former holy maiden." Soren stated, leaning on the table.

"That's right, I actually wanted to address that before we began training." Rias stated, attention still not on the manila folders before the group, though not like they'd pay attention to them at the moment for good reason, "Asia, it's something I wanted to ask, could you tell us a bit about your life as a holy sister?"

"Hmm? You mean right now?" Asia hummed, Izayoi tapping Soren's shoulder as the Devils continued to talk.

"Are you going to ever address their training schedules?" Izayoi inquired, Soren waving her down.

"Give it a minute." Soren stated, the maid letting out a hum before leaving, Lucina downright twiddling her thumbs in boredom as Asia left, only to return with two things along, a vial of pale liquid and a book, clearly her bible. "I'm just gonna tune out."

Soren took a seat and made a point to put on a pair of headphones, it only taking a short moment for him to drift off… but the short nap wasn't one to be pleasant as it soon turned out…

* * *

 _The air was filled with soot and smoke as he ran along, the limbs of his ten year old body aching from fatigue as he ran through the halls and to the entrance, the doors wide open, coughing as he looked through the thick smoke while descending to the square below._

" _Mooom! Mom, where are you?!" Soren yelled, looking around as he scanned the smoke shrouded square, "Mooom!"_

 _He had to stop to catch his breath and rest, the boy coughing from the smoke that had gotten into his lungs, panting from the exhaustion going through him even as he forced himself to continue searching through the rubble of the square, stopping when he heard the scraping of metal being dragged along the road, though the pounding of boots also caught his attention._

" _There's the boy!"_

" _Get him!"_

 _Those who would attack however, never received the chance as in a blink of blue and trailing lights, the four men were swiftly cut down, Soren falling back in his surprise, looking up at his savior, a relieved smile spreading on the boys face._

" _Are you okay?" A woman's voice asked, though something about things were unclear, Soren unable to clearly see her face, but the warm hand on his head immediately brought a feeling of relief as he nodded, "Good… that's good… thank the Astrals you're okay…"_

* * *

Soren's eyes snapped open his breathing heavier and more drawn out, only needing a second to note that eyes were on him.

"Dude, you okay? You're pretty pale… well, paler than usual." Issei asked, Soren putting a hand on his head.

"Yeah." Soren muttered, noting the stares, "What?"

"Your eyes…" Lucina murmured, Soren lifting a brow, "They're _blue…_ wait, no, they're red again… wait, what?"

"What?" Soren asked, tilting her head in confusion, matching the others in lieu of it, the demi-dragon sighing, "Look, it doesn't matter…"

"Okay then…" Lucina hummed, Soren sighing as he stood up, his fingers drumming on his thigh.

" _No. This_ does _matter… what the hell was that? That wasn't a dream, that was a memory… a memory from when I was a kid, but_ where _was it? And that woman…"_ Soren put a hand on top of his head, clicking his tongue, _"Questions for later…"_

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing bothering you?" Rias inquired, Soren nodding as he stood in front of the group again.

"I'm positive… now, as for those folders." Soren gestured to the items, drawing attention to them now, "Each one of them is well… kind of a personalized training regime to help each of you in your particular areas. Don't bother asking who helped me get the specifics, you know who."

" _Grayfia."_ The collective thought ran through the peerage again, Lucina sliding next to Soren as the Devils began going through the folders.

"Soren, what's with the whole personalized regime thing?" Lucina asked.

"Just a basic thing to help them focus on refining particular skills. All the broad scope training is gonna be handled progressively. With any luck I'll barely have to be involved outside of the team training, especially since they actually seem to be taking it seriously." Soren spoke, and Lucina caught a small grin showing on his face, "After seeing that they're overwhelming foe can be beaten, they're definitely more determined than ever to come out on top."

Lucina blinked as she let out a hum, looking over the Devil's as they read their given items, Issei and Kiba looking surprised.

"Hey, mine's actually pretty simple! Just some stuff about basic strength training and trying to improve my Sacred Gear!" Issei hummed, seeming relieved he wasn't going to be put through anything torturous like yesterdays incident. Not that there was any guarantee of that though.

"Mine too. And it's basically the same thing. Just work on managing my physical abilities as a Knight and stuff related to my Sacred Gear." Kiba mused, "Honestly, I though he was gonna make it hard on us."

"It's not like my goal is to run you into the ground, I'm strict but fair. Hyoudo and Kiba were easy. They just need to improve their physical levels and their abilities with their Sacred Gears… Asia is relatively the same though more oriented to a magic user." Soren explained, Asia nodding.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem so hard, so, who _is_ going to be teaching us these things?" Asia inquired, Soren pointing to himself, then Rias and Akeno, "Really?"

"Even though those two have their _own_ training methods, yes… though just know this, even if the training is _easy,_ when I'm around I'm not gonna go easy… that, and there'll be certain… punishments if anyone starts slacking." Soren specifically glanced at Issei with his statement, the newbie Devil shooting to his feet in objection.

"HEY! You just looked at me!" Issei snapped, though he was brushed off.

"Though _that_ is gonna be during the team training period." Soren clarified… and that was when everyone ended up catching onto the downtrodden air in the room, the source coming from _Koneko_ of all people… and even while she looked as stoic as ever, there was an air around the white haired loli that just told of mixed feelings.

"Koneko, what's wrong?" Rias asked, Koneko however quietly excusing herself and leaving the room, Soren sighing.

"Son of a bitch… Grayfia warned me about this." Soren sighed.

"Warned you about what?" Rias demanded, Soren grabbing the paper that was in Koneko's file and flashing it to Rias, three words stamped on the page: Use your powers. "Wait, WHAT?! How did you…"

"Grayfia."

"Right… so that _also_ means you know the story, _right?"_ Rias demanded, Soren nodding, all eyes on him again, the air, _again,_ growing tense, "So _why?"_

"Because running from her past won't do her any good. Gremory, remember what I said about coddling your Servants… they're _not_ your little siblings to go and play big sister with, they're your subordinates and _people…_ and as someone who can't even _remember_ much of his past, I may have no right to say this, but if Koneko keeps denying this… well, she'll be left behind eventually, and I doubt she, or you, would want that." Soren explained, and while his tone was level, it wasn't cold either… more like sympathetic, melancholy, as if he was speaking from experience.

"Of course I don't want her to fall behind! But you have no idea how hard such a thing is for her!"

"Then have you even _tried_ to help her with it? Or have you done the typical Devil thing and push it aside to make her "forget"? Gremory, I have the power to _sap the very life_ from people because of my Dragon Gear, but I'm not ignoring it… I know you may not like the idea of it, but I can _help._ I know people like her, hell, I _use_ senjutsu!" Soren stated, Rias' gaze hardening.

"Okay… I am _not_ following." Issei stated, nods from all but Akeno and the ticked off Rias following suit.

"Let's just say that… this has to do with Koneko's past." Akeno simply stated, "Soren, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"No such thing as a bad idea, just ones you don't say in that situation." Soren quipped, Rias' eye twitching.

"Well then, this is an idea in the latter category. We'll find another method, but, we are _not_ making Koneko do… _that!_ Not those powers!" Rias snapped, Soren's gaze darkening.

"Rias…" Soren's use of her first name actually got Rias to stop cold, "Do you _want_ Koneko to always be afraid of those powers?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you supporting that she run from what she is?" Soren's words were scathing, then he let out a bitter scoff, his expression one of melancholy, "But, then again, I _am_ just a lowly human… the fuck do I know when compared to a Gremory, right?"

"Ngh…" Rias muttered, not giving an answer, looking down at her hands, Soren sighing.

"Look, if you care about Koneko like you let off, then the best thing to do is to help her accept herself, not fear it… trust me, I've gotten that very same lesson. It's why I say I can help, I will… because I went through the same thing." Soren stated, leaving the room with that, Rias blinking.

"What did he mean?" Rias murmured, Akeno sighing.

"He was born with the power of Bahamut, the ability to steal the energy of life itself and give it to others. Rias, try to imagine the kind of burden that would place on someone." Akeno stated, Rias looking at her, "Now I'm not saying I _get_ Soren, and neither am I taking his side, I'm just guessing… but I'm pretty sure that early on, he may have been afraid of his own power just like Koneko is now. Maybe he's right, maybe he _can_ help Koneko were we haven't been able to in all these years."

"He can't really leave someone who needs help alone either." Lucina mused, eyes turning to her, and her face went red, "I-I'm just saying! I mean… come on, Soren offered to help all of you train to beat that Riser guy… and yeah, I know he said it was just to see his humiliated face but, he _heard_ everything, and Rias-senpai, he even told you about proving your point… he just wants to help you guys, that's all… he's just, not very good at showing it."

"Then the question is _why_ would he want to help us?" Kiba asked, "We don't even know who he works for, and when we first met, granted, that _was_ on us, we attacked first, he mopped the floor with us like we were insects! Not only that, he's also repeatedly stated his dislike for Pure-blooded Devils."

"In general." Akeno clarified, Kiba shrugging, "Though, Kiba does have a point Lucina… Soren has no reason to _want_ to help us… so why would he?"

"It's just the kind of person he is… he doesn't need a reason to, if someone needs help, then he'll do it… I haven't known him for _that_ long, but after hearing how he helped out Hyoudo, Kiba, and Koneko when they fought those Fallen Angels even when he had no reason to be in the fight… it just clicked." Lucina hummed, leaning on a hand, and it wasn't easy to miss the blush on her face as a fond smile rose across her lips, "He may act all ice cold and sarcastic… but he's really a kind, awkward person who means well and just wants to help people, regardless of who or what they are. Is it so bad to help someone, even if they're not part of the same group?"

"Going by what we know, yes, it is. The peace between the three Factions is flimsy at best. Just because they're in need of help doesn't mean we should offer it if they could become an enemy… that's something Soren doesn't understand from what I can tell." Rias grumbled, obviously still annoyed over having been ripped into _again…_ but at the same time, it was obvious she was still dwelling on the statements, "Maybe he's right…"

"What was that Rias?" Akeno mused, Rias' face flushing when she realized she'd said that aloud.

"N-Nothing!" Rias responded, Akeno chuckling in amusement, the others all looking between one another, "Enough… we all need to start training _now._ If we want to win, no slacking off, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Son of a bitch… either I've screwed up and flipped this over, or can actually solve this problem. Astrals hope it's the latter." Soren came to a stop in the hallways at his usage of the phrase… it was an impulse, a reflex reaction similar to what anyone else would have said, but it was the fact the _normal_ reflex statement had changed… and yet it was both familiar and alien to the silver haired young man.

"Well, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Astra appeared as if from nowhere, Soren flinching at her with an annoyed glance, "And now you just look annoyed."

"Hardy har… where have you been?" Soren murmured, pocketing his hands.

"None of your business. Get that crap with the Devils out of the way?" Astra asked, Soren looking to the side.

"Yeah, _about that…"_

* * *

 _And a moment later…_

"Wait what?" Astra blinked as the relayed information of _why_ Soren was now wandering the halls became clear, the Fallen Angel girl chuckling after she finished processing it, "Wow! _That_ is insensitive!"

"You can't always get by via being gentle!" Soren objected, leaning on the wall, "Besides… I went through the same thing with my own powers. Well, _Bahamut's_ powers."

"Right, the whole life draining thing. So what, the loli can do more than she seems, and is afraid to do so… really that problem is an easy as _hell_ fix. If you ask me." Astra stated, a hand hovering over the center of her chest for whatever reason, though Soren finally took note that was actually a habit of hers, a lot like his own habit of tugging at his bangs.

"That's the thing, the girl's lived a damn good portion of her life believing her powers are terrifying and that nothing but bad things will come from them." Soren sighed, sitting down on the floor, crisscrossing his legs and folding his arms, "And against my better judgement, I can't just leave that be… nobody should be afraid of who they are… it's how you make do with it that counts, not the circumstances behind it."

"Coming out of the mouth of the sarcastic ass dragon, hard to believe… then again we live in a world full of crazy things so I guess I can take it." Astra hummed, leaning against the wall herself, "So, how are you gonna solve this mess eh?"

"Prove her powers aren't bad, and that they can be controlled, that there's no need to be scared… but, I don't think an immediate action would work." Soren sighed, tugging at his bangs once more, "Koneko needs time. If she can't come to a decision herself, well then, I'll intervene."

"You know, you have _no_ reason to want to help these Devils. As far as it goes for you, they're your enemies. Hell, I'm even surprised you let the Gremory chick have the Red Dragon Emperor and the nun." Astra hummed, Soren chuckling.

"I guess I'm just too nice for my own good. Resurrecting people with dragon's blood means damning them to a life nobody should have to live… I just didn't have the heart to do that, so I settled on the alternative." Soren chuckled, Astra looking down at him with a curious glance, confusion spreading on her face when he glanced up at her, a soft smile on his face, "And it goes against what I've been taught to just leave someone who needs help alone. I don't care who or what they are… if someone needs my help, I want to do everything I can to do so."

"That's soft hearted." Astra muttered, looking to the side, Soren chuckling.

"Maybe… but being a cold bastard isn't all there is to me I guess… good grief, first I start getting memories back, then my personality shifts… heh, this world we live in is just all kinds of insane, isn't it?" Soren hummed, standing up and pocketing his hands, "I don't get it all, but, something about it feels natural."

"You're weird. All of this is weird. Heck, why am I _here?"_ Astra muttered, turning around, Soren chuckling, a hand behind his head.

"Because you decided to tag along for whatever reason. I did say you didn't have to go with." Soren clarified, tapping the girl on her back, Astra flinching and jumping back, "Eh?"

"Don't touch me there! That's where my wings connect… it's… sensitive." Astra grumbled, folding her arms under her chest and turning away, using a hand to hide a blush, Soren letting out a hum.

"Huh, noted." Soren hummed.

* * *

"AGGGHHH! I thought this was gonna be easy! What the hell?!"

"Oh pipe it. I did say I wasn't gonna take it easy."

"I didn't know you're version of that was next to torture! GAGH!"

Issei was sent back onto his rear when Soren's wooden practice sword slammed into his gut, the silver haired boy spinning the weapon onto his shoulders as Issei writhed on the ground.

 _ **BOOST!**_

"Again." Soren spoke, the glow from Issei's Boosted Gear dying down, the fledgling Devil charging again, Soren side stepping the thrown punch from the left, spinning his practice sword around and slamming the bottom of it's grip into Issei's stomach.

"Urk! C'mon… can't I at least get a chance to charge up?!" Issei snapped, falling onto his knees as he clutched at his stomach.

"No enemy in their right mind is just gonna sit around and _wait_ for you to build up power." Soren stated, emphasizing his point by tapping Issei on the head with the practice sword, turning around,"It's why you're the teams trump card. Hang back and gather power in the fight, and then, at the opportune moment…"

"An opening!"

"That's when you strike."

 _WHAP!_

"HEUGH!"

Issei was stopped dead by the practice sword slamming down onto his head as he attempted to attack Soren from behind, the demi-dragon only turning around _after_ Issei's face was in the dirt, the brunette twitching as Soren knelt down.

"Did you _really_ think I'd stopped paying attention?" Soren asked.

"You said to try and take any opening I could find!" Issei complained, sitting up, Soren nodding as he leaned on his weapon.

"I did… I _also_ said only attack if you think you'll have a chance. We've been at this for half an hour and _how_ many of you attempts at back attacks have gotten me?" Soren inquired, Issei hanging his head.

"None."

"Which means I was paying attention." Soren stated, "By the time we're done here you should be able to manage the fried chicken's Servants no issue. Well, most of them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Issei grumbled, standing back up, "But come on man, I don't even have a chance against you!"

"Because I've been at this for nearly a decade." Soren added, sighing, _"I need to think of a motivator for this guy. Of anything, he should be thinking of when he has to fight the white dragon too. Riser's gonna be nothing compared to that dude."_

"Man, this sucks! I ache all over!" Issei grumbled, Soren letting out another sigh.

"Would this work better for me if I gave you a motivator?" Soren inquired, Issei looking at the half breed as he stood straight, "Like, I'unno… hmm… okay, here's this. Did you know that those with Dragon blood or souls naturally draw people to them."

" _ **Let me say what Soren won't kid."**_ Bahamut spoke up, _**"People with any sort of draconic nature to them are, bluntly put, natural chick magnets."**_

"WHAAAAT?!" Issei yelped, shooting right to his feet, "You mean because of this whole dragon thing I'm gonna be able to actually pick up chicks?!"

"Yes." Soren grumbled, his eye twitching, _"Idiot doesn't even realize there's already a girl into him and she_ lives with him _for crying out loud."_

"SWEEET! My dream of being a Harem King is so much closer to reality!" Issei cheered, jumping high into the air, Soren giving a long sigh as he covered his eyes with a hand.

"I feel like this will result in something worthy of eye bleaching…"

* * *

 _WHACK!_

 _WHAP!_

 _CRACK!_

The sound of wood slamming into wood was filling the woods as Soren and Kiba exchanged blows with practice swords, the two moving at a speed to where the area around them seemed slowed quite a bit, at least until they broke the melee, Kiba panting and Soren not even breathing much heavier, both of their weapons bearing a multitude of cracks along the wood, seeming about ready to crumble at any given moment to boot, Soren tossing his onto the noticeably _pile_ of discarded practice swords.

"Damn… who the hell taught you swordplay?" Kiba muttered, discarding his own wrecked weapon, Soren already drawing two more out of the nearby container, tossing one to Kiba.

"Can't say, even if I wanted to." Soren replied, taking his stance, notably drawing the flat of the blade along his left forearm as he did, Kiba taking his own stance again, the two shooting into a clash again, "So… I gotta ask… what was with blowing a gasket… when you found out I could use a holy sword…"

"I'd tell you… but I don't really trust you!" Kiba retorted, Soren tilting his head out of the way of his stab.

"Fair." Soren hummed, deflecting the next slash and stepping back, catching the practice sword when Kiba lunged at him, "Alright, new idea… use your Sacred Gear against me."

"You serious?" Kiba asked, though a smirk came to his face, one Soren returned.

"Dead serious. In exchange, I'll use Balmung so you can fight a Holy Sword." Soren stated, tossing aside his practice sword and drawing the mentioned blade, pointing it at Kiba as he stepped back and exchanged his own practice sword for one of his demonic swords. "Though fair warning, like you Hyoudo, I'm not gonna be going easy."

"Fine by me!" Kiba shouted, shooting forward, sparks flying from the clashing blades as Soren parried the blow with a swift flick of his arm, Kiba coming back around with a second blade formed in his hands, Soren reacting by switching the grip on his blade and blocking, the guards of the swords colliding and locking the swords together, Kiba wincing as the gleaming holy sword came close to him, jumping back on his own.

"Hmm, seems at your current level a sword with as strong a blessing as Balmung starts effecting you just by getting close." Soren observed, Kiba wiping off his cheek, spinning his sword and jabbing it into the ground, Soren jumping from the same sprouting trick, landing on a tree branch and swinging a leg. "Figuring out how to tactically use that trick would help you a _ton."_

"Trust me, I've been trying." Kiba muttered, Soren chuckling as he flipped to the ground.

"Good… let's keep going then."

* * *

"Again! You need to control the power better. Letting it run loose does absolutely nothing."

"I'm _trying_ to do that! It's not as easy as you would think!"

"I think I _would_ considering the Dragon inhabiting my body."

" _ **Hey, don't drag me into this!"**_

 _FWOOON_

Soren brushed his jersey off as the dust cleared around him, Rias standing opposite of him with remnants of her unleashed power flickering around her outstretched right arm, the girl panting a bit as the demi-dragon folded his arms.

"So this is what it's like, fighting someone on the level of faction leaders." Rias grumbled, Soren sighing.

"I have said I'm not _quite_ that strong… though you're a mid-class High Rank as it stands." Soren hummed, Rias letting out a small hiss.

"And despite that Riser completely outclasses me… tch, quite the gap in strength between a mid and upper class." Rias sighed, Soren shrugging. "How is any of this going to help me control the Power of Destruction anyway?"

"It's not." Soren bluntly quipped, stopping the next incoming blast with a sigh before dispersing it with a clench of his hand, "I _mean_ to say that just blasting away isn't going to help at all. You need to focus on the _idea_ that you can control the powers you have and stop just letting the fact you're Lucifer's baby sister and were born with power drive you forward."

"So you're saying my pride is what's preventing me from properly controlling my power?" Rias asked, Soren tilting a hand as he sat down.

"Yes and no. Devil's are inherently prideful, that's a fact of nature, can't be denied… If you really want to control your powers, then start thinking of it as _your_ power… not just the pride of the Gremory family. Stop being the heiress to the Gremory house and start being _Rias…_ you do want to prove your point, right?" Soren asked, leaning on his knee, Rias sitting down herself.

"Of course I do. Winning this Rating Game will do just that. And I _will_ win. Me _and_ my peerage." Rias affirmed, "But, I'm still confused why you feel like helping us… the girl gave a reason, but as far as I've seen from you, you're not the sociable type… or one to be nice."

"Hehehehehe… well, you've got me there." Soren chuckled, clicking his tongue, "I don't really get it either. The "ego" is a weird thing among us beings who have it. Souls, those are easy, anyone can get it… but, curious not, it's only the rare human mages who under how the element called the "ego", the center of a person's personality, truly works… guess mine has been a little on the screwed up side… but, I really don't need a reason. Yeah I wanna see that fried chicken humiliated, but after hearing the situation… well… I'll let you figure that one out."

"You are an odd person, without fail. Probably the oddest person I've ever met, which is saying something." Rias murmured, Soren chuckling again as he stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"I've gotten that a few times, _trust me_ on that one." Soren stated, Rias chuckling and standing up.

"Alright then, I'll take your word on it." Rias hummed, her hands lighting up with her power once more, "So, how about this, if I land a solid hit, you tell me why you decided to help us out."

"I won't tempt fate and challenge that." Soren mused, water twirling around his fingers before it hardened into ice and shattered, "Show me what you've got Gremory!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright, as said previously, I'm not gonna spend long on this training camp… one more chapter for it and that's for particular reasons! Just wanted to get this stuff out of the way and in a more timely manner… granted with some other things this did take longer than it should have… blame writers block.**


	19. Life 18

**Life 18: Tribulations of Past**

" _Come on mom, I hate vegetables!"_

" _You're not leaving the table until your plate is clean… though I do admit you were rather precise in picking out the beans."_

 _A, ten-year-old Soren puffed out a cheek in a bid of annoyance, tugging at the longer portion of his hair at the back as he looked to the side and out the window of the fancy dining room, a sigh coming from across the lacquered black table._

" _Honestly, you're as picky an eater as your father." The woman sighed, reaching over and ruffling the silver headed boy's hair, "Hmhm… such pretty hair, just like your dad's. But you've got the same royal blue eyes as me."_

" _Stooop." Soren murmured, shying away from the gentle rubbing of his head, waving a hand to be rid of it, his mother chuckling as she sat down in the chair next to the boy as he kept fiddling with his hair._

" _Alright then, how about this? Finish up that food you left and I'll take you and your friends out to Gauldin Bay. Sound good?"_

" _Really?!" Soren perked up, his ultramarine eyes gleaming with a bout of excitement… but like before, his mother's face was unclear, only her gentle smile visible as she nodded. "Wait… will grandpa allow it?_

" _Of course he will. Dad may be getting crotchety but he can't tell me no even if he tried. Now, if you want the beach trip, eat up."_

" _MMmmm…" Soren murmured, staring at the vegetables on his plate with a troubled, intense look, his mother sighing._

" _Soren Noxis Siegreich… do not make me force you."_

" _I'll eat them!"_

" _Hehe… good boy. I'll go get your father then… man needs to leave the lab at some point today."_

* * *

Soren's eyes fluttered open as the feeling of dreams slipped away as he regained consciousness, the young man holding his head as he sat up, his expression all sorts of uneasy and troubled as he dwelled on the dream… the memory, he'd just witnessed.

"Soren Noxis Siegreich… since when have I had a middle name?" Soren muttered, letting out a small groan as he failed to recall why the name _,_ rang so many bells that led nowhere in his thoughts, the boy staring up at the ceiling as he laid down, flinching when his left arm smacked into something as he set it down, glancing over and moving the covers to reveal a sleeping Lucina, who's only reaction to being hit was to roll over. "Guess she slipped in during the night."

Soren shrugged and got out of bed, making his first destination the front yard, still putting on his (repaired) training jersey, though he stopped as he looked over the pond, a brief hint of surprise on his face as he spotted the Gremory group (sans Koneko) running morning drills, Rias herself joining the rest even as she barked orders, Soren chuckling as he sat down on the grass.

"Well, who'd have thought you'd actually get these guys moving in just a few days." Astra approached from inside herself and took a seat, Soren shrugging as he plucked out a few strands of grass and began weaving them together, almost absentmindedly at that.

"Really I didn't expect something like that, but, hey, being surprised is a good thing at times." Soren added, stopping his quick little weave and looking the item over, Astra observing it and raising a brow.

"The heck is that?"

"Grass whistle. My brothers taught me how to make them when I was a kid… I kinda just do it out of habit sometimes." Soren mused, his fingers prodding at the delicate item softly as he turned it between the slender digits.

"Huh." Astra hummed, looking back to the training Devils, "Whereas _you_ have been just plain _weird…_ sullen, I'd say. Something's up, isn't it?"

"Nothing really… just thinking about some things."

"I get _that._ You're obviously the pensive type. Someone who'd much rather quietly think and nap than talk and be expressive, even _if_ you're subject to bouts of non-stoicism. You're a nice guy but you've also got a sense of realism that tempers that usual optimism suckers like that have… and on top of that a dry wit on par with an anime protagonist." Astra rattled off, Soren letting out a small, insincere chuckle.

"I'm not sure how to take that." Soren hummed, Astra glancing at him with a turn of an eye.

"And yet _despite_ having a clear as day personality… you are a damn enigma. Being amnesiac doesn't help, and everything else I've found out about you doesn't mean _jack_ in the long run. Nearly half of your life is a blank space. And there's no clues on how to fill in that space. Even _for_ a Dragon Vessel, you're not normal, that much I can tell." Astra added, Soren shrugging, looking down at the grass as it swayed in the breeze.

" _A ten year gap that's starting to fill in…"_ Soren thought, leaning on a hand. That dream hadn't been the only time he'd seen more memories over the past few days of training. It wasn't just when he'd fall asleep either. Things like normal habits for him, or just when he was in personal thought would lead to him recollecting things he hadn't been able to before, but each time the silver haired half-dragon was only left with more questions than answers. And the most troubling factor was that aside from his father's face, everyone else he saw was always obscured aside from a few facets, as if there was still some kind of fog lingering over these returning memories.

The weirdest bits was when he decided to research what he was recalling, specifically, the names of what was surely locations, and that when he did, _nothing_ came up. In a world where the entirety of the human realm was mapped, at least it's surface and some of the oceans depths, as not even super natural beings like Devils knew what was down there, not a single thing he searched had come up.

He'd even gone so far as to ask Kira, who knew just about or could find nearly anything of note, and not even the half-cait sith new a dime about what he was asking.

In short, the very few steps he _was_ taking then led to three more back. Any attempt at progress only led to _another_ question being raised. What? Where? Who? Three fundamental questions to knowledge, and not an answer to them was in sight, and when it _did_ seem like an answer would show itself, something else showed up.

It had ended up putting a damper on things for Soren, but he'd been keeping it at the back of his mind, as it currently wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

"So, what's the deal?" Astra added, the silence being ended, the silver eyed girl fiddling with the grass out of boredom.

"It's nothing to worry about right now." Soren stated, then a thought occurred, "Actually, here's something… those four Fallen Angels I caught, what happened to them?"

"Hm? Raynare and her cronies? Eh, I shipped them back to Grigori for the time being. The other three got off lightly, though as punishment they're working as part of my dad's personal staff now… as for Raynare, well, _that_ idiot is getting it worse for what she did… granted I'm the one overseeing her." Astra explained, Soren humming.

"So she _wasn't_ executed, huh… honestly thought that would happen." Soren hummed, Astra laying on the grass.

"It could have happened, but my dad had a better idea, since now she's scared shitless of Dragons… I bet _you_ had a hand in that one." Astra mused, Soren shrugging.

"All I did was help make sure they didn't take Argento's Gear. Hyoudo's the one who kicked her sorry tail out of that church. All I did was catch the cronies. It was Hyoudo, Kiba, and Koneko that got her and the priests…" Soren explained, looking over the group, standing up after a moment.

"Where're you going?' Astra asked, Soren turning on his heel.

"Going to fix the problem I caused with the shorty." Soren curtly replied, Astra sitting up as he ran back into the mansion, her face beginning to flush red as she let out a shuddering breath.

"God dammit… I had to focus a lot just to stay steady. What the heck is going on? Being around that guy makes me feel weird…" Astra murmured, bunching her hands at her skirt, shaking her head, "Doesn't matter! Now where did Izayoi scurry off too this time?"

* * *

"Where's the shorty holed up? Geez… this is why I _hate_ mansions. There's too many rooms!" Soren kept searching around for the room he needed to find… which almost comedically, after scanning over the first of the second floor hallways again he found a detail he'd missed… a door with "KEEP OUT!" signs on them… specifically one stating for a certain pervert to keep away.

" _ **How did we miss that?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren slapping his forehead.

"Hey uh… Toujo? You in there?" Soren spoke up, lightly tapping on the door, not a sound coming out from it, though no thanks to his keen senses, and a press of his ear to the door, Soren was able to pick up on the light sniffles, a sigh passing his lips, "Son of a bitch…"

" _ **Well, whatta ya' gonna do? Turn back? I'd advise turning back… sure it might piss off the Devil girl but I'd avoid stepping on any landmines."**_

"I'll just tread carefully."

" _ **You're funeral bucko."**_

"Piss off." Soren muttered, slowly opening the door, expecting _something_ to be thrown at him as he peered his head in, instead though, all he saw was a seemingly empty room… though the small lump under the covers of the bed told of the rooms resident being president, "Uhm… Toujo? Is it uh… okay if I come one? I… have something to say."

"Just… leave." Koneko's already quiet voice was even quieter from the sheet muffling her, Soren letting out a breath.

"Look… I just want to talk, okay? And… I kinda wanna apologize for being insensitive." Soren murmured, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down, the door quietly shutting behind him, "So… can you at least let me not be an ass and do that?"

The small lump shifted upwards into a somewhat larger ball, Koneko, still covered by the sheet, turning to face Soren, her eyes tired, and a brief glimpse at her knuckles showed scuffs, like the ones someone would have from using training gloves.

" _So she_ has _been training."_ Soren observed, clearing his throat and letting out a breath, "Okay… I'm sorry for being so… abrupt with things. It's just, I'm familiar with the kind of situation you're in… blame my upbringing on it. I'm blunt and to the point with things… but, thank your master, I realized I screwed up a bit."

"Is that all?" Koneko muttered, wiping her nose off, Soren shaking his head.

"No… Toujo, I still think you should learn to use your powers." Soren stated, Koneko flinching, "Grayfia told me to the story… at least, the Devil's side of the story. How you're older sister killed your previous master and lost control of her powers."

"So that means you know why I don't want to use these powers." Koneko murmured, the sheet shifting off of her head and revealing what _looked_ like two tufts in her hair… but closer inspection quickly revealed the "tufts" were in fact cat like ears… ears not to dissimilar to a certain _other_ cat Soren knew.

"Yes… but, seeing as I _am_ a third party, one that doesn't… necessarily _approve_ of the way Devils run things most of the time. And, well, I get where you're coming from. I mean look at me: My Gear _steals_ the life energy from people and siphons it off to me or someone else… and if I lose control of it, well, it could be _really_ bad." Soren replied, his eyes glancing to his back, that faint shimmer hinting at his Gear being seen for an ever brief moment, glancing back at Koneko as she looked to the side.

"Snejutsu is worse though… it draws on the power of nature and everything that goes with it… the negativity especially." Koneko muttered, her grip on the sheets tightening as a notable shudder passed through her body, "It's evil… I don't want to end up like my sister. I don't want to lose control. My sister did and I was left to die… I'm not ever going to end up like her."

"Being afraid of losing control is exactly why you'd lose control if you did use your powers now." Soren stated, going over to the bed and kneeling down to look Koneko in the eyes, a soft smile showing as the girl tried to hide tears, "I'm looking at this from the perspective of an outsider, so you can take my opinion for a grain of salt if you wanna… but from my perspective, an I'm being _really_ optimistic here, not normal by the way, perhaps your sister was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Koneko asked, seeming thrown off by the statement, Soren glancing to the side as if looking at _something._

" _Well, no going back now."_ Soren thought, nodding to Koneko's question. "Yeah. Again, you can take my thoughts for a grain of salt, but as someone who is not a Devil, and thus someone who doesn't look from their viewpoint, not to mention _other_ sources of mine… well, in short I think what happened, your sister being branded a Stray included, is because the Devil system is unfairly biased towards the High Ranking Devils… a Master who can do whatever they want and receive no punishment is just abhorrent."

"You're talking like you know a lot more about what happened than I do." Koneko observed, Soren flinching and clearing his throat.

"W-Well, Grayfia told me quite a bit about the particulars behind things so that's why." Soren stated, half-way telling the truth. Grayfia _had_ filled him in on the particulars behind the "incident", it wasn't exactly uncommon knowledge among some, but it was stilted by Devil law and thus, a biased statement. "But… onto my _main_ point here, about your powers…"

"If you know about what happened, then why do you want to help me?" Koneko asked, clearly begin to act as normal as she went on the defensive, Soren noticing that, leaning forward and putting a hand on the small girl's head, surprising Koneko with the gentle, reassuring gesture.

"Because, like I said, I know what it's like to be scared of your powers, to be scared of losing control." Soren stated, withdrawing his hand and standing up, letting his Gear manifest, one hand stroking the "feathers" of a segment, "This Gear is a terrifying thing… and when I first learned I could use it, the thought scared me. But, thanks to help from Bahamut _and_ my family, I learned to control it and to stop being scared of it… besides…" Soren's Gear vanished, and he then snapped his fingers, a blue flame blooming to life in his palm, Koneko's eyes widening, "I know a thing or two about Senjutsu myself."

"You weren't lying." Koneko murmured, her ears twitching, Soren lifting his hand and extinguishing the flame with a clench of his hand.

"I've got a few pals in the Shinto Group and another friend of mine who taught me a bit." Soren stated, sitting down on the side of the bed, a twirl of his hand spinning more flames into life, Koneko shying away from them and hiding under the sheet again, Soren swiping the flames away.

"I don't want to use that power! It's evil… what it can do… I don't want to hurt anyone I care about!" Koneko's words were, again, muffled… but for Soren, they were words he knew. All too similar to his own old fears, and it was easy to see Koneko was shuddering, no doubt from non-too-pleasant memories beginning to go through her head, "What happened to her… don't you _know_ what Senjtusu can do to a person?"

"I know what it can do when someone loses control or is afraid of it." Soren stated, shifting around and again putting a hand on Koneko's head, "I'll say it again… I understand Toujo, I understand being afraid of your power because of what it can do, and the price that comes with it… but, I think Senjutsu is a bit unique in that regard."

"In what regard? Senjutsu draws on the power of life and nature… and all the malice, ill will, and wicked feelings are absorbed by the user and… my sister used it a lot a-and then… she…" Koneko shuddered, Soren withdrawing his hand again.

"She lost control, didn't she?" Soren inquired… and then Koneko hugged him.

It wasn't the kind of hug that was seeking affection or trying to be so… it was the hug of a person who was scared and latching to the nearest calm person to try and steady themselves. The shudders in the small girls body were all too telling how these memories, and even just _thinking_ about this, was scaring her to death.

"She did." Koneko muttered, Soren putting his arms around Koneko to _hopefully_ get her to settle down.

" _Gremory is gonna fucking_ kill me _if she sees this."_ Soren thought, but, shoved the thought to the back of his mind, "Y'know, I know _a lot_ of people with a lot of different powers… I've seen them learn to use them and control them… but I've also seen what you did, and had to watch some of my friends become corrupted, their powers reducing them to monsters… I've… I've had to kill people I called "friend" because they lost control. But, there are some I was able to save at the same time because I had help. You _have that,_ Koneko. You have your friends, your _family,_ to help you."

"I heard what you said to Rias…" Koneko murmured, Soren looking down at the top of the nekomata's head, "How if I didn't… I'd eventually fall behind… and you're right, I don't want to… but if I use Senjutsu… I might lose control, I might hurt them!"

"And _that's_ why your friends are there for you. If you lose control, have them pull you back… but, also, Senjutsu's not _all bad."_ Soren added, Koneko looking up at him in confusion with her tear stained face, Soren giving a reassuring grin, an eye closed, "Y'know Ying and Yang, right? Good _and_ bad exist in balance. So if Senjutsu can draw in on the negativity in the air, then it can _also_ draw on the positivity that exists as well. Let me show you."

Soren angled himself to get a better seating, Koneko watching as he moved out a hand, snapping his fingers, the same blue flame from before flickering to life… and with nary a move on Soren's part, the flame then darkened, becoming nearly black in color, Koneko's expression failing to stay calm as she notably backed away.

"This is a Senjutsu flame drawing on negativity… it's not that hard to make when you've got Devils all over the place." Soren pointed out… and then the flame changed again, shifting from the nearly black blue to an even brighter, almost white color, Koneko notably relaxing, her eyes stuck on the nearly white flame as Soren brought it closer, "And here's a flame drawing on positive feelings in the air. Both flames have their advantages, but, it's using _both_ in tandem…" the flame then returned to it's first shade, "That let's you control it properly."

"Good and bad… at the same time." Koneko murmured, looking down again, tears beginning to show in her eyes once more, "But what if I _do_ end up losing control? I don't want to lose another family… If I _do_ lose control… huh?"

Koneko stopped when, again, she felt Soren's slender hand on her head, that same reassuring smile still on his face as he gentle rubbed the spot between her ears.

"Like I said, they'll get you back in line. But, stop worrying about the "what ifs"… that's the same as being afraid… how about this then? I'll help you out like I am everyone else. Since I know a _bit_ of Senjutsu myself, we can both practice, and I'll help you balance it out." Soren offered, Koneko looking down.

"I don't know if I'm ready or not." Koneko murmured, Soren folding his arms.

" _ **Okay, note, how have you**_ **not** _ **made this worse?! You're not even part of her peerage, much less, I dunno, her friend!"**_ Bahamut kept the comment in Soren's mind, Soren glancing to the side as if looking back to look at the dragon.

" _Smart wording… I get what she's going through, so it's simple."_ Soren answered, noting that it definitely looked like someone was watching from the slightly ajar doorway, turning back to Koneko, "I don't think anyone can really be ready for something until they prepare for it. And look, I don't have some sad story about my past to share to try and give a reason for things… I _can_ however say it's because I relied on others and stopped being afraid of my powers that I can control them. Gremory herself may be your usual snotty, proud Devil Heir, but she's not a bad person."

"Like you?" Koneko asked, Soren blinking, "You act all cold and jerky… but you're actually really nice, aren't you? Kinda like how Issei-senpai is a pervert, but not a bad guy."

"Eh… something like that I guess." Soren murmured, tugging and twisting that bit of his hair where it was curled again, standing up, "Look, I know I'm not getting a thing out of helping you guys. Heck, I know a few people who are gonna call me an idiot for doing something that doesn't get me a damn thing… but y'know, I can't just leave things alone. Honestly, after I heard your story from Grayfia, that nagging part of my just wanted to help. Even _if_ the result ended with Gremory keeping an eye on me and potentially wanting to kick my ass. Again."

Soren's glance to the door drew Koneko's own attention to it, a sigh sounding and the door opening more, Rias revealing herself to have been watching, Koneko's eyes opening wide in surprise, Soren letting out a slight chuckle.

"Rias…" Koneko murmured, Rias looking at Koneko with a soft smile before looking at Soren with her usual calm expression.

"Soren Siegreich, I must admit you truly mystify me. When we first met, you made fools of my peerage… granted, I will admit it was rashness on my part for attacking someone out of the blue… and now you're willingly helping us yet again, yet this time with no personal gain or actual goal." Rias spoke, her arms folded over her chest, Soren looking a bit impressed by her even admitting she'd been rash before, "So… thank you… I'll handle Koneko from here as well, I need to fix my _own_ mistake, just as you have."

"Hey, we still got a week but… well, you're welcome. I'll let you do what you came here to do." Soren stated, though as he began to leave, a light tug on his shirts sleeve drew his attention, looking down at Koneko.

"Kikai-senpai (bizarre)… thanks." Koneko quietly murmured, Soren nodding, though not too sure what to think about the new nickname.

"No problem. If you want some help from me, well, we've got about a week left so hey… also, I know it's early to say it, but, Gremory, good luck with the Rating Game. Be sure to kick the fried chicken's ass alright? I'd hate to see my efforts go to waste on the lot of ya'." Soren stated, tapping Rias on the shoulder, the red headed devil chuckling.

"I'm still aiming to land a solid hit on you by the way… but I do think I now know _part_ of the reason you chose to help us." Rias stated, Soren chuckling.

"Good on you. Now, I need to go check on the perv." Soren stated, leaving the room, and there was one more just outside the room, Astra standing a short ways down the hall, leaning on the wall, Soren slowing to a stop, "Oh hey, you're back."

"What the hell is up with you?" Astra asked, Soren blinking. "Tch… c'mon, when I first met you were all doom and gloom, your face was practically _stuck_ on that condescending frown, but ever since I took you to meet dad you've gone from constantly frowning to almost always showing a small smile. And _now_ you're making pals with Devils like it's nobodies business! The _hell_ is up with you?"

"Hmm… y'know, I don't really know." Soren stated, Astra blinking at the wistful look on his face as Soren put a hand on his shoulder, "But over the past few days, I've started having all sorts of memories come back… and they're all happy, so very, _very_ happy, even if I can't see the faces of anyone in them yet…"

Astra blinked when Soren used the cuff of his shirt to wipe off his eyes, the fallen angel being surprised to even _see_ tears at the demi-dragon's eye lids, and even as he had a smile on his face and let out light laughs, he was still wiping off his eyes.

"But at the same time… all of it makes me feel just as sad, lonely, like I'm missing _something_ or someone. I have no idea what's going on… so why do I feel like, whatever happened to get me here, whatever memory I saw where I'm at some city square, and see my mom, my _actual mom,_ save me from some soldiers… why do I feel like it's my fault?" Soren's voice cracked, and the expression he had when he looked at Astra was filled with sadness and confusion, accented by a cracked grin showing a failing attempt to stay together, "I have no idea what's going on with me… but with each memory I get back, it hurts just as much as it feels relieving… what is it I'm missing?"

It caught Soren off guard when it happened, his expression turning to shock as Astra stepped forward and held him, the girl placing his face near her shoulder, something easily done by their matching heights, her grip soft but tight enough to keep him in place.

"Stop trying to be tough and look cool… if you want to cry then do it. You don't have to try and keep looking tough. I don't like you that much… but it's not right to let someone bottle things up." Astra murmured, her tone surprisingly gentle despite her normally abrasive nature, a shudder following through Soren before burying his face in her shoulder, soft sobs following through.

"I don't get any of it… I've tried to… and I can't piece a single one of these parts together…" Soren quietly murmured, sinking to the ground, Astra quietly stroking his hair as he shuddered, "But when I think on it… all I feel is hurt… like I did _something_ that made things worse… maybe… maybe that's why my dad sealed my memories… because they're too painful…"

"Aren't you the one who was just telling that nekomata girl to bear her past and grow?" Astra stated, "Don't be a hypocrite and practice what it is you're preaching got it? Besides… I think now you've got something to explain to your girl."

Soren moved back and blinked, Astra's eyes widening to see his eyes _weren't_ red, instead, a gleaming ultramarine, but only for a moment as he looked to the side, his eyes widening a bit to see Lucina standing with her own face stained in tears, the girl practically jumping forward and hugging Soren.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice… I didn't notice all of that was making you feel hurt. I should've been able to see it!" Lucina wailed, Soren sighing, putting his arms around her, a small smile coming back to his face.

"No… it's my fault. I guess I'm a bit _too_ good at hiding what I'm thinking and feeling. Eight years without a lot of memories kinda does that to you. Getting back into whoever I was before then isn't easy… It's weird, I don't understand a thing about it… but I'm glad I'm remembering, even if it hurts… because that means I'm remembering who I am, who my family was, _where_ I'm from." Soren stated, putting his hands on Lucina's shoulders, looking between both girls as he wiped the tears off of his face, "Which means for now, I don't want to cry. Even if it hurts… even if it's too much for me to bear…"

"You don't have to bear it alone!" Lucina spoke up, grabbing one of Soren's hands in both of hers, a serious look on her face, "If who you really are is too much for you to carry on your own, then I'll bear whatever it is with you! I'm Naga's vessel, but most of all I'm also you're girlfriend. It's my job to support you when you're feeling down and pull you up when you're struggling. I don't care who you are or what you may have done… to me, you're just Soren, the wannabe cool guy who's too nice for his own good and helps whoever he can." Lucina's earnest words got Soren to blush, the young man chuckling as he put his free hand on Lucina's head, the girl letting out a small giggle.

"Thank you… also, what's that about "wannabe cool guy?" I'm plenty cool! Just… a bit awkward sometimes is all." Soren murmured, Lucina lightly pecking him on the cheek, Astra's face becoming red while her expression almost seeming perturbed.

"That's what makes you cute. It also makes you really earnest." Lucina chuckled, Soren sighing, then shooting to his feet, clenching a fist.

"Then if I'm the earnest type, so be it! There's one more week on this training thing, kehehehe… it's about time I start putting these guys through their paces anyway." Soren chuckled, Astra raising a brow at the way he brought his hand near his face, Lucina's looking showing she thought it was cool.

"What are you, a chuuni? Then again you _do_ wear that tacky duster." Astra muttered, standing up, then smirking, "Y'know, I'm also getting kinda tired of sitting around. I want in on this too. I do wonder how the Gremory chick can hold up anyway… you also owe me another spar after this anyway, Siegreich!"

"That duster is an Association Knight's uniform! It's not tacky! And fine then. Lucina, think you can handle things getting a bit tougher?" Soren asked, Lucina pumping both her fists.

"Of course I can!" Lucina affirmed, Soren nodding at her determined look.

"Alright. Hehe, let's make this week fun!" Soren chuckled, a though coming to him as Lucina and Astra began chatting themselves, _"I may not be able to remember everything clearly right now… but I want to… even if it hurts… and at least I have people who'll help me… but… just what_ did _happen when I was ten anyway?"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Aaaagghhh… finally I can be done with the training camp bits. But damn the feels! Next chapters will be fun in their own way though. See ya' guys next time!**


	20. Life 19

_**Life 19: Day before the Game**_

"Okay so remind me _why_ we headed into the downtown area than, y'know, where I _live."_

Soren had his hands in his pockets as he and Lucina followed Astra and Izayoi, the Fallen Angel having refused to give many details on the precise reason as to why they were in the district just outside of the suburban area within the city.

"I told you when we got back to town, dad finished the new… arrangements." Astra stated, Soren sighing.

"Yeah that's _totally_ not vague at all." Soren murmured, glancing at Lucina, "You've been pretty quiet since we got back."

"Well, I'm just thinking… I mean, mainly on this whole thing… why _do_ we have Azazel's backing again?" Lucina murmured, tilting her head, Soren sighing again.

"He wanted to analyze my Dragon Gear, so he offered to help provide some extra backing to our… endeavors while I'm here for the next year… as for what's going on now I don't know besides the _very vague_ bits Astra is saying." Soren replied, Astra glancing back at him.

"I heard that."

"Kinda the point."

"Gagh… whatever, just shut up and… oh, we're here." Astra came to a sudden halt, then yelping when Soren crashed into her, looking at him with a narrowed expression, then chuckling to see that both he and Lucina were now looking up in confusion.

"Wait, huh?" Lucina tilted her head, Soren having a brow raised, Astra chuckling as she turned around.

"Come on, I'll show you two." Astra snickered, a hand near her mouth, "Izayoi, ready a camera."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL?!"

Soren audibly let out a scream as the elevator door opened, the click of a camera sounding in response to Soren and Lucina gawking as Astra sauntered into the entryway of the _penthouse_ they were now in, Soren's eye twitching while Lucina looked in awe as she looked around the well furnished space, running right to the large windows that gave an excellent view of the city.

"Woooow! You can see the entire city from up here! Who owns this place?!" Lucina asked, Astra chuckling as she flicked her bangs.

"My dad." Astra proudly stated, "I may as well say he's also got quite a hand in human business ventures. We tend to have more money than we know what to do with… so, dad went and set aside this place for us as a new… should I say home base? Izayoi, does home base work?"

"I'd call if whatever you please." Izayoi responded, Soren staring up at the fact the place was also two stories.

"A two-story penthouse that also makes up the entire top floor… no way in Hell am I gonna be able to easily explain this one." Soren muttered, Lucina beginning to dart around.

"Whoooaa! All our stuff is here too, and even stuff we _didn't_ have before either!... SOREN THERE'S EVEN A LIBRARY!" Lucina had already made her way onto the second floor, Soren shaking his head as he rubbed his temples, Astra letting out a laugh.

"Still, a freaking penthouse? Isn't this going a bit-WAAAGH!" Soren let out a yelp as he got near the couch, out of nowhere being grabbed and then pulled down onto it, struggling as his face was immediately pressed into something soft, a quick shift up revealing a smirking Kuroka looking down at him, "K-Kuroka?!"

"Hehehe, caught you, nyan!" Kuroka laughed, chuckling as Soren squirmed while she let out a content hum, "Two weeks feels a bit _too_ long… well, I _did_ have ways to occupy myself but still. Hmhm, but now I can make up for some lost time."

"Can't… breathe…" Soren muttered, sucking in a breath as Kuroka released him, moving too quickly and tumbling to the floor, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up, "Ow… geez, I'm a damn demi-dragon, you'd think my pain tolerance would be higher."

"Hahaha, that's pathetic." Kuroka mused, Soren narrowing his eyes at her as he stood up, "Aww, don't wanna play some more?"

"I'm… just adjusting." Soren muttered, looking out over the city view, then at Astra, "You're not pulling a fast one are you?"

"What? No. If there's anything about me, it's that I'm honest. Besides, my dad's weird like that. So don't worry, this isn't some joke." Astra stated, giving a casual wave as she sauntered off, Soren folding his arms, glancing back as Kuroka hugged him from behind.

"You're being a bit clingy." Soren murmured.

"You smell like other women. I don't like that." Kuroka stated, sniffing Soren's shoulder, the young man clicking his tongue.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you spend almost two weeks around a most female Devil peerage." Soren stated, "Y'know, truth be told I'm still not too sure if you're really being honest with this thing of yours… you are the one who said cats are fickle."

"I _also_ said that when cats make a choice we stick to it." Kuroka added, "Besides, finding a demi-dragon is tough work in these days… though, there's something different about you anyway, something more magnetic than that."

"Hagh… tch, no idea what that means." Soren murmured, tugging at his hair as he looked at his reflection in the window, his eyes flicking to blue as he blinked before returning to red, "I need to take care of something… uh, where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Down that hallway. It's _huge_ by the way. We've even got an indoor hot spring, not to mention a pool on the balcony. This place is _way_ too perfect." Kuroka chuckled, Soren slipping out of her grasp and down the hall, the nekoshou sighing, drawing the tips of her fingers across her tongue, chuckling a bit, "I'm sensing quite a bit of ki lingering on you… and it's not your own. I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out by now."

* * *

"Man Kuroka wasn't kidding, this is a big bathroom."

" _ **No shit… this place is way to big for just a few people in it. Well, least Azazel gave ya' a place big enough for a larger group."**_ Bahamut stated, Soren shrugging as he kept drying his hair, setting down a pair of scissors on the sink, notable strands of his silver hair on the floor around him.

"Definitely, though who that team will consist of, who knows at this point." Soren hummed, pulling the towel of his head and running his hands through his now shortened hair until it was in a messy style he considered satisfying. While his fringe was still relatively long, a notable section falling between his eyes, the strands now came little more than near his cheekbones at their longest in the front, one bunch sticking out and framing one eye, the rest much shorter than previously, in layers that left a much lighter look than previously, "Huh… his actually looks better."

" _ **Eh, not much different."**_ Bahamut murmured, Soren throwing his shirt back on as he walked out, _**"So, how do you think that Rating Game is gonna go?"**_

"I give it fifty fifty… that's hoping my efforts paid off." Soren stated, folding his arms as he got back out to the living room, "And now I just remembered bedrooms… that's gonna have to be organized."

Soren sighed again as he pocketed his hands, noting how Kuroka was sitting on the couch and flicking through the TV channels, Soren shrugging and then hopping over to sit next to the nekoshou, a moment of silence passing before Soren spoke.

"Y'know, you could've told me your sister was Koneko beforehand." Soren stated, getting right to the point of the matter, Kuroka sighing and setting the remote down.

"So… how'd you figure it out?" Kuroka asked, blinking in a bit of surprise at seeing his now shortened hair.

"Put two and two together after I got some info from a certain someone." Soren stated, "The stories matched up so it was kind of an "Oh… that makes sense" moment in hindsight."

"Her name is actually Shirone." Kuroka stated, Soren glancing at the nekoshou as she cut in, "Toujou Koneko is just the name those Devils gave her. So, after hearing both sides of the story, what are your thoughts? If they all found out you were harboring a runaway, not to mention someone I am _sure_ that lovely Gremory girl wants dead, it'd be a world of trouble for you, y'know?"

"Honestly… I don't care either way." Soren stated, Kuroka then glancing at _him_ in surprise, "Okay, sure, you lost control of your Senjutsu, but I blame that on the fact you were in the Underworld more than anything else, not to mention still getting used to your powers. As far as I'm concerned, the issue is because of how one sided the Devil's system is."

"Well, you're certainly not wrong about that… they need to do some serious fixes… granted not that the Four Maous can do much about that. It's still a system controlled by the nobles, and a lot of them don't really like the idea of their power being lessened." Kuroka stated, sliding down a bit, "Tch, it's pathetic ain't it? All I do now is run around doing whatever and spend time spying on my sister, trying to plan how to try and get her back… or at the least get her to understand why I did what I did… but I'm damn sure those Devils made me look like the bad guy."

"Well… maybe you'll have some luck." Soren stated, "I actually got a good chance to talk with Koneko about this and told her my perspective… heck, I even spent the last week helping her out with Senjutsu since I know a bit myself."

"HUH?!" Kuroka yelped, Soren chuckling, an eye closed once more, "Y-You honestly got Shirone to use Senjutsu?!"

"Well, not like "got" more like "persuaded." It took a bit of talking and demonstration, but yeah, she's starting to use her Senjustu. And… I think she may actually be rethinking her own thoughts on what happened… I honesty won't know unless I ask or she mentions it though… but I think hearing another perspective gave her a bit more insight." Soren stated, yelping when Kuroka lunged forward and tightly hugged him, the nekoshou chuckling as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Dammit… if I wasn't into you before I am now, nya." Kuroka murmured, Soren sighing.

"And why would that be?" Soren hummed, Kuroka sitting up, though staying rather firmly planted on Soren's lap at that.

"Oh please, you know the answer." Kuroka replied, Soren shrugging in response to it, "Look, I ran away, and I don't think I can even bring myself to face Shirone again right now after what I did… but leave it to someone as overly kind as you to do something I couldn't… though I doubt Shirone would listen to me if I tried."

"Well, now she might… as for _Rias_ on the other hand…" Soren muttered, "Whatever, I'm just glad it turned out fine and that you're fine with my helping the kid out a bit."

"Kid? Pff, please. Shirone's _way_ older than you… well, I suppose in terms of aging for a nekomata it counts." Kuroka chuckled, Soren rolling his eyes, "Hmm, now how to pay you back for helping me out?"

"Uh, you don't _have to._ Honestly I'm just glad to help." Soren stated, flinching and going rigid when Kuroka playfully nibbled at his ear, drawing her lips up along it's edge, keeping her mouth near there as she spoke.

"Nonsense. You've just helped me out big time for some of my future goals, nya." Kuroka mewled, her tail waving back and forth as she whispered into Soren's ear with a sultry tone, his face slowly turning redder by the moment. "So the least I can do is pay you back somehow. Maybe… a way to prove I'm not going to be fickle with you?"

"Uhhhh…" Soren murmured, Kuroka chuckling, moving back.

"Oh relax, I'm teasing. Well, kinda." Kuroka stated, leaning forward and lightly kissing Soren for a few seconds, "Thank you for helping out Shirone, even if just a little bit."

"Hehe… you really care about her a lot, don't you?" Soren chuckled, earning a blush from the young woman.

"Well of course I do! I am her older sister… even I have been out and about for a long time… though it was mostly because I've been on the run and trying to gain use of my powers more effectively." Kuroka stated, Soren chuckling.

"Of course… actually, that comes to mind, you mentioned you knew another dragon before… who were they?" Soren asked, Kuroka getting off his lap, leaning on her hands.

"Just the Vanishing Dragon. My attempt failed because he's _very_ fight happy… in fact, the only thing he really seems to think about is fighting half the time." Kuroka stated, Soren humming, then blinking as if double taking.

"Wow… I should be less surprised than I am." Soren hummed, earning a laugh from Kuroka.

" _ **The white dude eh? Hehehe… well, interesting that his vessel this time around is a fight nut… I do wanna fight the guy, and I bet he's gonna be showing up**_ **real** _ **soon."**_ Bahamut stated, Kuroka nodding, laying down and setting her head on Soren's lap.

"Mhmm… wouldn't be surprised since that Red Dragon kid is in this town. At this point it really is just a matter of when, nya." Kuroka mused, purring as Soren started stroking her hair, "So, still skeptical about my feelings no pretty boy?"

"A bit." Soren stated, Kuroka sighing, "But I'm not as doubtful. Maybe I'm a bit too trusting, but hey. Like you and Lucina said, not like things have to take forever… misconstrued things like that do kind of annoy me anyway… though it's really a question of myself."

"Hmm? Got something of your own to vent or get off your chest?" Kuroka asked, sitting up again, Soren's now free hand falling onto his lap.

"I've been… remembering things. Memories, from when I was a kid, _before_ I was taken in. Places, names, events, people." Soren responded, "And it's started putting a lot of things into perspective on my own end as well… but, aside from that, there's another thing that's been nagging at me… part of me really isn't sure if, well, if I feel the same about Lucina as she does about me… or, I did? Agh, it's just troublesome!"

"Dummy." Kuroka sighed, Soren blinking as she set her head on his shoulder. "I think it'd be damn hard for any guy to _not_ feel something towards a girl like Luci. She's like you, _way_ too nice for her own good, but also innocent, though in a different way. Things like established social ideas just don't register. Why the heck do you think she confessed to you barely within a month huh? That girl's feelings couldn't _be_ any more genuine… I'm pretty sure yours are too, since you _are_ the honest type."

"I like to think that they are, thank you very much! I _do_ care about her… but honestly I'm not sure I deserve someone like her anyway." Soren stated, Kuroka blinking a bit, "She's sweet, kind, cares about, _almost,_ everyone and always gives her all… me? I may be nice but at the same time I'm a cynical jackass who's as liable to kill someone as I am to try and make them see reason or even the field. She looks at me, and Lucina sees the good… but not the bad."

"Oh she does… but she _emphasizes_ the good rather than the bad." Kuroka stated, tugging at Soren's cheek, much to his annoyance, "Look, I get that moving on from insecurities ain't easy I'd know a thing or two about that… but putting yourself down because you've done some bad things doesn't help you."

"Ow… can you please let go?" Soren grumbled, Kuroka releasing his cheek, leaving a notable red mark on it, Soren rubbing that aching side of his face.

"Luci's in the library. I'd say go and sort out this issue of yours." Kuroka stated, though Soren wasn't even given the chance to reply before she grabbed him and outright dragged him along the way and to the library on the second floor, nearly throwing him through the door before shutting it, Soren rubbing the back of his head as he sat up.

"More like make me do it…" Soren muttered, standing up and looking around the shelves of books practically making a path into the room, peering around a corner, blinking at the sight of Lucina huddled into one of the large, soft looking chairs, her nose buried in a book and a pair of reading glasses on, Soren taking a gander at the book, letting out a quiet chuckle, "I didn't peg you for the type who read stuff like the Brother's Grimm versions of fairy tales."

"S-Soren?!" Lucina yelped, even more shocked at seeing him peering at her with the less concealing hairstyle, "O-Oh, this? Ehehe… w-well, I _do_ like fairy tales and happy endings… but uhm… I'm also fascinated with the original versions of them. Even if some aren't… very happy."

"Hehe, well their last names _were_ Grimm after all." Soren mused, taking another chair, Lucina peering at him from behind the closed book, "Hmm?"

"Nothing it's just… you look nice with shorter hair." Lucina murmured, looking to the side, Soren fingering a few strands, letting out an amused snicker. "And that little 'hair monocle' you've got is kind of cute."

"I kinda just thought about cutting it a bit shorter." Soren replied, "And _you_ look pretty cute when wearing glasses."

"T-Thank you… though, I've never really let anyone see me wearing these." Lucina murmured, hiding her blush behind the book again, Soren reaching forward and plucking it from her hands, setting it down as Lucina scrambled to remove the reading glasses and hide her blush, Soren sitting down.

"Look… Lucina, can I be serious for a moment here?" Soren murmured, Lucina parting her fingers to look at him Soren sighing and leaning forward, moving her hands down, "And _actually_ look me in the face, okay?"

"This is… oddly serious." Lucina murmured, Soren sighing as he leaned back, scratching the back of his head.

"Look… in all honesty Lucina, I've been… unsure about things." Soren muttered, Lucina blinking, "I know I gave an answer when you confessed but… now, I just have to be honest and tell you, I'm confused on my end!" Soren bowed his head down, Lucina blinking in surprise, silent as Soren sat back up. "Look… I care about you, I really, honestly do, but, I feel like you deserve better than me. And… I know what you've said, and believe me, I'm grateful you feel that way, but… is a guy like me really worth all of that?"

"Soren… did… did something happen? Why are you saying this?" Lucina asked, Soren letting out a long breath, a sullen expression on his face as he sank back in his chair, looking at a hand as he flexed his fingers, closing his hand into a fist and setting his forehead against it. "Soren?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I know I've been training you, helping you get stronger… but I'm also scared. Scared that you'd end up hurt because we end up fighting something we can't handle, and it be _my fault_ because I wasn't strong enough to fight back… for some reason… the thought of losing someone because I can't do anything makes me _hurt._ It makes my head swirl and my heart throb so badly it feels like my chest is going to burst." Soren muttered, Lucina standing up, stepping forward and pulling Soren into a hug to his surprise.

"This is because of your memories again, isn't it?" Lucina asked, Soren only staying still, "I told you, I would bear the burden with you, and you even decided to do so yourself… I'm glad you care about me so much Soren… and to answer, yes, you are worth the trouble. Sure you're a bit moody, always making sarcastic quips, and get into trouble easily… but I don't care about that. You're the person I love, and that's reason enough for me to accept everything about you and what occurs around you."

"But it's still possible! We're both dragons, and dragons naturally attract other powers to them, good and bad… I don't want you being hurt because something we couldn't handle, that _I_ couldn't handle, found us. It's why I'm unsure… I like having you around, it's fun, happy. You're so bright, kind, and hardworking… I'm a sap who barely remembers most of his life and who sees more "bad" in people than I do good. I'm a murderer… I have the blood of people I called "friends" on my hands, even if it was to save them from a worse fate. I don't want to stain someone so much kinder than me with that… and I don't want you to be harmed because I couldn't fight with you."

"But that's why you need people around you, people who'll help you carry that pain." Lucina cooed, Soren gritting his teeth, "You're the person who got me out of feeling lonely… you don't realize just how kind, warm, and caring you really are." Lucina then reached down, again grabbing on of Soren's hands in her own, lacing her fingers between his, "Such warm, gentle hands… even if they're stained with blood, I'll hold them, and I'll never let go."

"You're really stubborn, y'know that?" Soren muttered, but a small smile was showing on his face as he used his free hand to wipe tears off his eyes, "Even when I'm being like this, you just don't give up."

"Because if I did, nobody would be able to get you out of your funks easily. I don't know what it's like living with that kind of pain… but I don't care. I want to help you burden _all_ of your pain. You're not alone anymore… I've said it before, you've got me and the family that took you in and loves you as much as I do." Lucina replied, placing her forehead on Soren's, the two letting out light chuckles before stopping for a moment from the miniscule distance left between them.

"And this just turned kinda awkward." Soren murmured, Lucina chuckling as she then put her arms around Soren's neck.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." Lucina murmured, Soren nodding a bit, his arms finding their way around Lucina's waist as she planted herself on his lap, "Aggghhh… I can't wait any longer!"

Soren yelped a bit when Lucina closed the remaining tiny gap and crashed her lips against his, it only taking a moment for Soren to "attack" back, Lucina giving light squeaks from the retaliation, the two parting for air after a few seconds, Lucina chuckling amid her pants.

"W-Wow… didn't know you could kiss like that." Lucina mused, Soren shrugging.

"Yeah… blame _that_ incident." Soren murmured.

"I don't care." Lucina replied, nearly knocking the chair over when she dived back in, neither knowing how long had passed before breaking off again, both their shirts partially undone as they panted, both demi-dragons with rose tinted faces.

"We should probably take this to a bedroom." Soren stated.

"Yeah… let's do that."

* * *

"Now just _where_ did those two wander off too? They weren't in the library, and it's been a few hours…" Kuroka let out a hum as she wandered the halls looking for Soren and Lucina, who had seemingly just vanished from the halls, though the nekoshou found an answer when she came across a snoozing Licht and Fou just outside one of the bedroom doors.

Curiosity settled in merely by the fact the familiars were outside of the room, Kuroka waltzing to the door and pressing an ear to it, blinking for a bit as she focused more on just any noise, her sharp hearing being a help, and after a little bit of time listening closely, the nekoshou's tail started twitching in a particularly rigid way as she let out a chuckle, her hand sliding off the door.

"Well well, good on your Lucina, you got him between your legs first. Congrats on that." Kuroka chuckled, then tapping on the wall, "Good sound proofing though… but, I'd feel sorry if someone was directly next door to this room… and no wonder the cute little familiars are out here."

Kuroka then chuckled as she walked off, glancing back at the occupied room, shrugging before stopping at the next door down and pressing her ears to that, chuckling as she then continued on.

"I feel sorry for that Fallen Angel… just a bit."

* * *

"Hahahaha… nice shots Izayoi. Pretty sure Astra's gonna print those ones out." Azazel let out a chuckle as he looked at the picture sent to him of Soren and Lucina's gawking faces, an amused grin on his face as he then set the phone down and spun in his chair, "I'll have to chat with the Black Dragon again when I get the chance. He's probably got a lot of interesting tid bits about those Gremory kids."

Azazel's amused mirth fell a bit short when his phone began buzzing, turning around and casually flipping the device over, raising a brow at seeing how it was an unknown number, shrugging and putting it on speaker.

"Hello, you've reached Azazel, how can I help you?"

" _It's been a long time… how long, exactly?"_

"Hahaha… seventeen years and _that's_ the first thing you say to me? You're still as much of a scatter brain as ever I see." Azazel chuckled, leaning on a hand, the man on the other end of the line clicking his tongue.

" _You're no different either from what I can tell."_

"Of course not… so, where are you now? Considering you _have_ been off the map for nearly two decades."

" _England. I'm here solely on business though."_

"Really? So why call me?"

" _I picked up on some… rumors. Rumors about my son."_

"Ah yes, Soren, of course." Azazel mused, leaning on the table, "Funny thing actually, I met with him a few days ago, and, tid bit, he's looking for _you._ Whatever handy work you did on that head of his, well, someone, I think I know who, put the key in the lock."

" _Key in the… what?! Who, that spell was… dammit, it was Merlin, wasn't it?"_

"It's besides the point now. He's seventeen years old, I'm sure he can handle it. The memories of that big ol' war that happened in _that_ place."

" _Dammit… this wasn't supposed to happen. But… it did."_

"Exactly. No use crying over spilled milk."

" _So… where is he now?"_

"Just got back into town from being out for a couple weeks." Azazel replied, "Also, people are gonna start asking questions. He uses your surname after all, though he didn't even know just how much weight it has in this world of ours until I told him."

" _It was my intention to make sure he never found out… seems fate had other plans though."_

"Fate shmate. So, now that you know, you gonna visit him? Say hi, maybe apologize and try to make up for some things? Brace yourself for a punch to the face?"

" _Not yet… as long as he has that pendant though… well… I can't talk about_ that _openly."_

"Of course you can't. Whenever it involves that place you never tell me anything." Azazel hummed, "Well, what _did_ you actually want to talk about, Van?"

" _Just… thought of catching up for old times… but at least… thanks for letting me know my son is okay."_

"Of course of course. Though you _might_ wanna stop by… things are gonna get _real_ interesting soon, I've got a feeling about it."

" _Hehehe… of course you do."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **YEEEEUP. That happened. And foreshadowing. I had fun. Now, ON WITH THE RATING GAME!...** _ **Kinda.**_ **It's complicated. You'll see what I mean by that. See ya' next chapter!**


	21. Life 20

**Life 20: Let the Game Begin**

Soren let out a small groan as he returned to consciousness, sitting up and stretching his arms, his hair a complete mess (more than usual), the young man rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and rubbing his shoulders.

"I am somewhere between exhausted and awake… ugh… how long did we do it for?" Soren murmured, glancing down to this right at sound of light snoozing, an equally messy but rather pleased looking Lucina quietly shifting over, Soren showing a soft smile as he moved a strand of hair away from her face, the light movement being enough to rouse the blue haired girl from sleep, Lucina letting out light murmur as she propped herself up with her arms, Soren letting out a chuckle, "Mornin' sleepy head."

"Mornin'…. Ugghhh… my hips are sore." Lucina murmured, a hand near her waist, Soren scratching his cheek as he looked to the side, Lucina giving a chuckle as she then moved and hugged him from the side, "But it's fine. It was _amazing._ Maybe being your second wasn't so bad."

"I don't count the first one." Soren murmured, Lucina blinking, "As far as I'm concerned it doesn't count… so uh… I suppose on the official record… you're my first…"

"Hehehehe… you're so awkward sometimes." Lucina mused, Soren using a hand to hide the blush on his face, Lucina chuckling and pulling Soren back into laying down, snuggling into his side, "But y'know, there's something different about you now. And it's a good kind of different, like the person you really are is coming through."

"Well doesn't help I've also got a bunch of memories coming back and am confused as all heck… but whatever, I'll solve that problem as it comes along." Soren stated, sitting up, "Now come on, time to get up. The Rating Game is today anyway."

"Mmmm… can't we relax a bit longer?" Lucina muttered, Soren shaking his head as he already finished throwing on his clothes, a simple t-shirt and jeans with a dark gray hoodie.

"I at least wanna get some shopping done, since I need some better clothes than these cheap bargain bin bits I grabbed before we left for the training camp… that and some other errands." Soren stated, Lucina letting out a sigh as she flopped down.

"But I can hardly move~!" Lucina falsely whined, Soren sighing as he leaned on the bed, lightly tapping Lucina on the forehead with a fist, a small grin showing as the girl chuckling while putting her hands on his arm and pulled it down to under her chin, "Caught you~!"

"Cute. Now c'mon, get up, and I'll cook a big breakfast since I'm sure you're about as hungry as I am right now." Soren stated, Lucina nodding, Soren giving a nod and exiting as Lucina got up and stretched, Licht and Fou jumping to his shoulders as he shut the door, "So this is where you two went."

" _Not like we'd go anywhere else. I'm glad those rooms are sound proofed."_ Licht replied, Soren letting out a small chuckle of sorts.

"Foufoufou!"

" _ **I'm not translating that."**_ Bahamut muttered, Soren letting out a laugh as he looked over the railings of the upper floor lounge before just leaping over them to the lower floor, Soren glancing at the familiars on his shoulders as he heard muttering, going to the couch and peering over, raising a brow to see Astra laying down and staring at the turned off TV, muttering to herself and looking quite a mess, her normally kept hair sticking up here and there, her eyes dropping in tiredness, and a sort of… glow about her while one could see this occasional twitch in her hips.

"Uhhh… Astra?" Soren hummed, Astra's gaze creaking towards him, her drooping gaze coming to bear this gaze of annoyance as she sat up and stared at him, her silver eyes downright boring into Soren's skull, "You okay?"

"'You okay?' he asks the girl who had to listen to the happy couple fucking each other to exhaustion." Astra deadpanned, Soren's face slowly turning red as she kept staring, "Chiiiiiii…"

"H-Huh?!" Soren yelped, Astra giving an annoyed sigh, her hips twitching again.

"Don't play dumb. The walls of these bedrooms are soundproofed to the _hallway._ Anyone with the misfortune to be in a room over gets to hear everything if they're near the wall." Astra flatly stated, Soren blinking, his face getting even redder, "Still, since it was mostly from the blue girl I'd say it's funny a guy who's only done it one other time pulled that off."

Soren didn't have anything to say as Astra's flat stare turned to him again, the Fallen Angel looking him over slowly.

"W-What?" Soren muttered, Astra standing up, getting closer, it being worse since she and Soren were the same height, so she was directly eye level with him, "No, seriously."

"Izayoi! I'm going shopping! Come on!" Astra turned and yelled as she trudged off, shocking her hands into her pockets, leaving Soren bewildered as the maid joined her at the elevator.

"That was odd." Soren hummed, Licht and Fou nodding, the two familiars leaping onto the couch when Kuroka outright barreled in, Soren only lurching to the side a bit as she grabbed his arm. "Morning?"

"Hmhm, well, I'm not sure if the Fallen one is just ticked off or jealous, it's hard to tell with how crabby she's been these past few days, nya." Kuroka mused, leaning in and sniffing Soren, her tail moving with a slight twitch to it, "Hehe, going by the scents lingering on you, and what I heard when I peered in, you enjoyed yourself last night, didn't you, nya?"

"W-Well…" Soren blushed again and looked to the side, Kuroka snickering.

"Oh relax." Kuroka hummed, leaning over the back of the couch as Soren sat down, "Oh yes, since those Devils are having that Rating Game tonight, I'll give fair warning that I'm gonna spend the night out of town. Don't want them finding out I'm here after all."

"Well it's not like you're under any sort of restriction while you're here." Soren stated, stopping when he felt a buzz in his pocket, though it wasn't the one from his phone, instead, it was the pocket watch like object, Kuroka raising a brow as Soren pulled it out.

"Just what _is_ that thing anyway?" Kuroka asked, shifting over and sitting next to Soren as he placed the item on the coffee table.

"Association made multi-purpose device. It's a mana tracker, communication device, and a few other things. Pretty useful piece of kit honestly. And right now, I've got a call on it." Soren stated, Kuroka raising a brow, and a second after Soren "answered", a magic circle spun to life, a projection of Kira (thankfully actually dressed this time around) appearing, "Why am I not surprised?"

" _Oh don't act like you're not happy to see me stud!"_ Kira giggled, Soren's eyes narrowing at her, Kira sighing, _"Okay okay, I'll be serious. Your mom just gave me a call… some guy saying he's your dad is in England right now."_

"WHAT?!" Soren snapped, Kira looking taken aback from the surprise on his face, Kuroka keeping out of the way now, "Are you serious?! _My_ dad?! In England? Right now?!"

" _Y-Yeah… but she didn't say much else… besides… focus on your assignment. As usual for her."_ Kira stated, Soren letting out a grumble as then then gripped at his hair, _"Look, she outranks me on the totem pole, I can't exactly go against what she says either, even if it's something like this…"_

"God dammit Artoria… what the hell could be so problematic you tell me my dad is in England with her but not to do anything about it? She knows I'd have questions!" Soren grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, leaning back and letting out a long sigh, "Well now this just makes things problematic."

" _She's a weird person, I'll say that."_ Kira sighed, Soren nodding, _"If it makes you feel any better she at least said he's, well, glad to know you're doing okay. No message or anything."_

"I swear if I ever meet him I'm punching him into the stratosphere." Soren grumbled, Kira blinking for a moment.

" _You know what, I completely understand that. Well, either way, how'd those two weeks with that peerage go?"_ Kira inquired.

"You couldn't have gotten to that first?" Soren sighed, leaning on a knee, Kira shrugging.

" _Get the bad news outta the way first?"_

"Whatever." Soren sighed, Kira looking at him expectantly for the answer, "As for the Devils, they actually showed some decent progress. I _hope_ for it to be enough to at least make their chances an even 50/50 and not the utterly _abysmal_ chance they had otherwise."

" _Noted… still, it's really hard getting_ why _you'd help a Devil Peerage, a group that could have been your enemies. Are you sure that was a smart move?"_ Kira asked, then chuckling, _"Oh who am I kidding, you don't care… as long as you get to help people, you don't care if it benefits you or not in the long run of things… just another thing about you that's one big contradiction."_

"What is with my character being broken down as of late?" Soren muttered, shaking his head, "Whatever. So, anything _else_ that needs to be said?"

" _Hmm, well unless you wanna report how your domestic life has been as of late."_ Kira mused, Soren rolling his eyes in response, _"Kidding! I just hope your efforts don't go to waste and that you get a good show from your new pals. We need all the allies we can get anyway, so hey, if the Gremory heiress and you end up on good terms, better for us here in the Association! One less enemy, hopefully."_

"I can see the logic in that pretty easily." Soren hummed, "I mean, not like I'm here to make enemies in the first place. Also, any word on when the heck our Shinto group pals are gonna get their asses here?"

" _Hmm, none yet but last I heard they were planning on moving in within the next few months. I'll be sure to tell you when they're coming around so we can arrange a briefing on things for whoever's being sent to Kuoh Town."_ Kira answered, Soren nodding, _"Well, that's all I got for now. Give me a call after this Rating Game and tell me the result won't ya? I love hearing about these things!"_

"Yeah sure whatever. See ya." Soren hang up with that, Kuroka peeking back into view as Soren plucked up the watch and spun it on his palm a few times.

"Shinto eh? So you Association quacks are allied with them, nya?" Kuroka mewled, Soren nodding, "That's kind of a surprise."

"The Shinto Exorcists are more… lax with how we run things than the various Church groups, who none of us in the Association get along with that well." Soren stated, leaning his head back, "Well, enough expository crap! I've got errands to run and then the Rating Game is tonight, priorities!"

* * *

"So, remind me why we're at this school?" Astra was behind Soren and Astra in the hallway, even though it was the dead of night. An ever wary (for obvious reasons) Izayoi was scanning around the hallway, Soren glancing back.

"To spectate. The student council president is the Sitri heiress and she said we could spectate in the student council room with her and her queen. Thankfully for me she's also more reasonable that Gremory was when we first met." Soren repeated, Astra sighing as she folded her arms.

"And here I am, one of Azazel's children smack dab in the middle of enemy fucking territory. _Wonderful."_ Astra grumbled, Soren and Lucina shooting her a glance, "What? I have a right to be irked."

"No it's just… you're being uncharacteristically crabby." Lucina stated, Soren nodding.

"Yeah normally you're more "snide with a side of elegance" in your remarks to something like this." Soren added, Astra giving a glare as they stopped at the student council room.

"Oh what do you know? We haven't even known each other for a month." Astra grumbled, Soren putting up a finger.

"You can learn a lot about a person in less than half that time." Soren quipped, Lucina nodding in agreement whilst Astra just rolled her eyes, then stopping Izayoi from going for her knife.

"Will you cut that _out?_ Honestly… I need to confiscate those things…" Astra murmured, Izayoi bowing her head in apology, Soren knocking on the door.

"It's not locked, you can enter." Souna's voice came through, Soren opening the door, the Devil heiress glancing over from her seat while Tsubaki sat to her right, it being hard to tell if the slight raise of Souna's eyes was pleasant surprise at seeing Astra and Izayoi actually present, or something else. Her stoic expression made it _very_ hard to gauge her thoughts, "So she did show up. Well, nice to meet you Ms. Fallen Angel… I'm sure Siegreich mentioned me at the least."

"He did…" Astra muttered, taking a seat and looking to the side, "Now remind me _why_ I had to show up here?"

"Because as part of the maggot's… _team,_ keeping good relations by appearing where he does is necessary." Izayoi's tone of course didn't falter, but Soren gave the maid a flat, lidded look at her choice of refefence to him.

"So I've graduated from rat, to worm, then to maggot. Boy I feel so honored." Soren's dry tone actually seemed to, for an ever brief moment, cause Izayoi to crack an amused smirk before returning to her regular neutral expression, Souna staring at the maid in seeming bewilderment.

"She looks _astoundingly_ similar to Lady Grayfia for some reason…" Souna murmured, Soren raising a brow.

"I get a more Sakuya from Touhou vibe…" Soren hummed, Lucina giving a light shrug, "Though let's just, well, focus on the game. And see if that training is gonna pay off."

"So what were you _really_ preparing Rias and her Peerage for? They would have been able to manage… I would like to believe so anyway." Soun inquired, Soren leaning back in the chair.

"Well it wasn't just to fight _against_ the fried chicken's peerage… I guess you could say I was really training them to be able to hold out when they pull their respawn crap." Soren spoke, Souna humming to the thought from it.

"That makes sense. Well, the game should be starting soon, so I'd suggest we hold the chatter until later." Souna suggested, Soren shrugging, Licht and Fou appearing on their usual perches out of the blue as the room darkened and a multitude of magical screens showed up, two of them showing the opposing Peerages in their designated home bases.

"Huh, the battlefield is a replica of the academy campus." Soren observed, Lucina blinking.

"Ohhh! So it's an alternate space like… you know what." Lucina whispered, Soren nodding while Fou looked between the two teams.

"Fou!"

" _ **Uhm… do you**_ **really** _ **want me to tell them that furball"**_ Bahamut kept it to the mind link, Fou nodding to his statement, the dragon sighing, _**"He said he doesn't think much of them. That's the simple part of it."**_

"Course he doesn't think so." Soren sighed, Fou curling up on his tail as Licht for once didn't look ready to doze off, Soren catching Souna staring at the two familiars for a moment before looking back to the screen.

" _Your attention please."_ Grayfia's voice came through, all attention turning to her voice, _"Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia, a Servant of the House of Gremory. I will be your referee during today's match. To create the battlefield you'll both be competing in, I took suggestions from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. You may recognize this place as it's an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the human world."_ Aside from the screens showing the teams, the others began filling in with images of the battlefield, and true to word, the battlefield was a perfect copy of the campus.

"Well at least we're gonna get to see them go buck wild. Shouldn't be boring that way then." Astra hummed, putting one arm behind her head while the other hand fiddled with her rosary, Izayoi nodding to the statement.

" _Each team has been given an area that will serve as it's home base. Lady Rias, your home will be in the Occult Research Club in the old school house."_ Grayfia continued.

"Show me Phenex." Souna spoke, Tsubaki nodding, one gesture expanding the screen that was focused on Riser, Soren's brow twitching in annoyance at the show of the man fondling two of his servants without a care.

"Gross…" Astra grumbled, Lucina nodding along to the feeling.

" _Lord Riser's home is located in the principal's office in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team."_ Grayfia concluded the run down, Soren leaning on a hand. _"Good luck to all!"_

"Show of hands, who wants to see that smug pricks face turn sour?" Soren murmured, all hands (and a couple paws) being raised in cue to his statement, "That face is so _very_ punchable."

"The issue here is I doubt he'll take it easy on Rias. Riser's pride was wounded pretty badly after he was beaten by Serafina, the current Dantalion Heir… well, her Queen anyway. So while I _am_ rooting for Rias, I'm not sure about their chances, truth be told." Souna murmured, slouching in her chair a bit, Soren giving a shrug.

"I give it 50/50 at best, though I'm rootin' for Gremory too… if only because I don't wanna see my efforts go to waste." Soren grumbled, his eyes on the screen showing the Gremory group as they gathered around Rias' desk, clearly planning their first move in the game, his eyes panning over the other screens that showed some of Riser's pieces moving out already. "So, anything interesting to break the silence?"

"Like what? I'd prefer to just watch the game." Souna quipped, Soren shrugging, Souna giving a hum, "Well, I did hear some rumors floating about that the Phenex girl ended up quite smitten with the Dantlation Queen after their match. No idea what he's like, but, rumors are rumors."

"Ah, the gossip of the Underworld eh? _Thrilling."_ The sarcasm in Soren's voice was blatant as could be, Souna seeming rather amused by the blatant show of disinterest in such things, even if Tsubaki shot a hard look Soren's way for doing so. "Well, guess this is gonna be a silent start."

"It does however look like she's about to make her first move." Tsubaki spoke, the planning phase seemingly done as Rias stood, her lips moving as she spoke to her pieces, Issei also rather comedically hitting the floor after having previously been laying with his head on Rias' lap.

"With as many pieces as she's missing, Rias won't be able to protect her home base and launch a full assault. Because of that, she'll have to force her way in with tertiary attacks." Souna hummed, Soren nodding as he leaned back in the chair enough to make the front legs rise.

"Yeah, but it's less about who can make the first move, and whether or not Gremory and her lot can handle the heavy hitters whipping out Phoenix Tears to get back into the fight." Soren added, "Because I don't doubt they could have gotten strong enough to take down Riser's Servants without my help… but they'd have never managed to beat out the Phoenix Tears and be shot down while they're worn out."

"So like you said, you were training them up not to beat their enemy, but to have the strength to last through the fight even after they've taken down the first wave and hopefully pull out a victory… interesting strategy. Well then, let's see if your efforts paid off and show results." Souna hummed, "Tsubaki, focus on Hyoudo and Toujo."

"Yes ma'am." Tsubaki waved a hand again, the screen to expand being one focusing on Issei and Koneko as they entered the gym, "The gym huh?"

"Why are you smirking?" Souna inquired, Soren setting the chair down properly, Astra sighing, "You don't honestly know what's going on, do you? We can't exactly hear what's being said after all."

"I've just got a good feeling. Hey, Ms. Tsubaki, can we see who's waiting for them?" Soren asked, Tsubaki waving a hand, Soren humming as the four Phenex pieces in the gym were shown, "Any idea which pieces those four are?"

"The one in the Chinese dress is a rook, and the other three are Pawns." Souna answered, Soren letting out a hum again, and while it was again very brief, Astra and Lucina caught his eyes flickering to blue again for a moment, the girls looking at each other as Soren and Souna continued watching the feed.

"His eyes have been doing that a lot ever since his memories started coming back…" Lucina murmured, Astra shrugging.

"He _did_ say his eyes used to be that color." Astra hummed, thinking back to that night on the roof, when Soren showed her his _real_ aura, _"Does any of that have to do with his real aura? It's… different, that's for sure. Auras don't normally form objects like that… a shining blue aura flickering with crystals… just who or what_ is _Soren anyway? He's more than just Bahamut's vessel…"_

"Well, looks like we'll get to see if all that training paid off." Soren mused, Souna looking to the screen, Issei whipping out the Boosted Gear, and to Souna's surprise, Koneko was now sporting her cat ears and a white tail to match. "Let the game begin I suppose."

Eyes stayed on the screen as the fight start, Koneko jumping from the stage of the gym with blue fire at her hands, punches meeting kicks as the two rooks started the first skirmish of the game, the flames practically exploding in Koneko's hands as her fists collided with her foes kicks.

Issei meanwhile was being chased around the gym by two of the Pawns, who'd whipped out chainsaws and were trying to saw Issei in two.

"Haaagh… come on Hyoudo, you're stronger than all three of those Pawns." Soren grumbled, leaning on a hand, moving Licht's tail out of his face when the cat creature flicked his nose with it.

"Toujo is actually using her Nekomata abilities… how did you manage _that?"_ Souna inquired, Soren chuckling, a hand behind his head.

"A lot of talking and demonstration. Gremory helped a bit too." Soren admitted, eyes turning back to the fight, the camera focus more on Koneko's bout than Issei's flailing about, though when a strike came at him from the third Pawn, who was wielding a staff, he easily dodged it and proceeded to avoid the slashes from the chainsaws… almost _too_ easily on top of it to boot.

"Since when could the pervy dragon dodge like _that?"_ Astra hummed, then sighing, "No, wait, actually, it makes sense. He spent ten days getting his ass handed to him by Soren, of course attacks like that would be easy to dodge."

"Can't help I'm levels above those guys. I'm no Maou or Leader Class Angel, but, hey." Soren murmured, Astra bitterly sighing at the reminder of her losses to him, eyes back on the fight towards Issei as he finished charging his power, then leaping forward and smacking a hand on the two opposing Pawns, a brief glimpse showing small magic circles showing up where he "tagged" them, quickly followed up by grabbing the staff of the third Pawn and "tagging" her as well.

And then he snapped his fingers.

 _SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!_

Three hands met three faces at the ensuing sight of clothes being ripped to shreds in response to Issei's snap happened, Soren dragging his hand down his face while Astra's head proceeded to meet the table, Licht wide eyed and Fou as unexpressive as ever, yet one could _swear_ there was this smug grin on his face.

"Oh my god _whyyyyy?"_ Lucina murmured, a low grumble coming out of Astra's throat.

"I saw this coming. I wish I hadn't but I _saw this coming."_ Soren muttered, his hands tented in the signature "Gendo Pose", his eyes dull and unamused in expression as he stared at the gloating Issei on the screen, Bahamut howling with laughter like an idiot in his head, "I apologize for my student's perverted idiocy, Sitri."

" _ **Ohh man… hahahahaha! Jesus age… hahahahaha! I feel sorry for that red bastard Ddraig! His partner is using his power to be a complete sleaze! Ahahahaha! Oh my god this is too damn funny!"**_ Bahamut howled, Soren's eye twitching as he was forced to listen to the dragon's mirth filled pity for his fellow.

"What a freak." Tsubaki flatly stated.

"Who knows, maybe his special move will work." Souna added, seemingly unfazed by the display, "Nothing will stop a girl in her tracks like having her clothes ripped off… but you're right, it's a little rapey."

"I'll be sure to give him a good wallop when this is done." Soren muttered, tugging at his bangs, annoyance obvious in his voice.

 _Shing_

"If you'd like, when this game as concluded I could castrate him as punishment." Izayoi suggested, Astra immediately swiping her dagger away.

" _Not_ a fair punishment! Yes that move is… _uugggh…."_ Astra shuddered at the mere thought of that being used on her. She was proud of her well-proportioned, model like body, but the thought of some perverted guy she bore no interest in ripping her clothes to shreds both disgusted and annoyed her profoundly. But, her maids preferred method of male punishment crossed the line a bit _too_ far.

"What is with her and threatening castration off the bat?" Soren muttered, Astra clicking her tongue as she fiddled with the dagger.

"Believe it or not, but stoic little Izayoi here is actually _quite_ the sadist. Get her in a bad mood and the aura alone could make that Akeno chick faint." Astra bluntly stated, Soren and Lucina looking at her in surprise before then looking at Izayoi, who didn't even _react_ beyond subtly shrugging her shoulders as if saying "oh well."

"For the record milady, while I am aware I look quite young, do remember I _am_ several years your elder. It is not kind to insult a grown woman."

"WHAT?!" Soren shot to his feet in surprise, even Souna seeming a bit surprised the maid was older than them despite her appearance suggesting the opposite, "You're older than us?!"

"I did just state that. You're awfully slow on the uptake." Izayoi deadpanned, Soren sitting down with his eye twitching again.

"Oh screw you shortstack." Soren sighed, looking back to the fight as things turned to Koneko over her downed opponent, the short girl even giving a look to the camera even though she _shouldn't_ have been able to see it, "Whatever… so, let's see how _else_ they show results why don't we huh?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ah geez my brain feels like mush after getting this and another chapter that was** _ **longer**_ **for another fic out. But, on and off management helped. Well then, next chapter will conclude this game, and then a bit more to follow up and close up this Volume! Kehehe, and boy do I have plans.**


	22. Life 21

**Life 21: Defeat the Phenex!(?)**

"Well, they beat their enemies but why aren't they gonna go and finish them off then?" Astra let out a hum as the first fight concluded, Koneko standing over her bruised (and slightly charred) enemy, it being easy to tell she was also reprimanding Issei for his… earlier display.

"They've probably got something up their sleeves to cover that." Soren replied, his guess showing to be true as Koneko and Issei fled from the gym building, the feed focusing away from them and to brewing storm clouds, a particularly familiar yellow magic circle forming before the building was blown away in a flash of lightning, Akeno above the battlefield with electricity sparking at her upraised hand, "That's one way to do it."

" _Three of Lord Riser's Pawns and one of Lord Riser's Rooks, eliminated."_ Grayfia declared.

"I must say I'm impressed. Rias used an important strategic position and then blew it sky high, that was a bold move." Souna hummed, Soren leaning back in his chair again.

"Yeah… though now the fried chicken is gonna come at her full force. Though I'm sure Gremory was counting on that one." Soren added, flinching when Akeno seemed to notice the hidden camera herself, a shiver running down his spine.

"Now that I think about it, during the training, you never once mentioned what happened with her…" Lucina observed, Soren coughing into a hand as the bluenette and Astra peered at him, Souna giving a side glance.

"Mhmm… it's uh… nothing… I don't wanna talk about it." Soren grumbled, focusing on another screen showing Kiba fighting three others, "Ah, so the Knight's fighting now."

"I'll focus on it." Tsubaki bringing up that screen as well, "Hmm, seems they laid out a trap for the Phenex Pieces and lured them into it… smart."

"He's got those three in the bag, no issue. Bet he won't even get his hair mussed." Soren chuckled, his tone bearing less sarcasm than expected… and the previous screen flashing completely white pulled attention back to it, the white soon tuning to smoke, Koneko pulling back, clearly having taken damage from the attack but not out for the count.

"What was _that?!"_ Lucina yelped, Souna adjusting her glasses.

"Seems Phenex went and deployed his Queen already." Souna hummed, eyes turning to her, "Frankly, I'm surprised Toujo was able to survive the hit. Phenex's Queen uses particularly deadly explosive magic. She's called the "Bomb Queen" for a reason."

" _That's a really dumb nickname."_ The three non-Devils collectively thought, Licht giving a visible sigh and putting a paw on his face.

"Koneko may have taken the hit, but she's not exactly in the shape to keep going as it seems, but I could be wrong, she _is_ a Rook… logical move would be to have her retreat to their base and get some healing in." Soren observed, "And if the fried chicken sent his Queen out already, the rest of his heavy hitters are soon to follow… and he'll probably take the field himself."

"I can see the reasoning there. Phenex _did_ lose rather horribly in his last match, and considering their families are watching, it's reasonable to assume he wants to use this chance to make up for it. Phenexs do pride themselves on being some of the top ranked Devils in the Games." Souna replied, Issei supporting the injured Koneko off to the sidelines while Akeno confronted the Phenex Queen.

" _Three of Lord Riser's Pawns, retired."_ Grayfia announced, the part of the feed showing Kiba displaying him above the fading images of his defeated foes, the Knight vanishing from view quickly after sheathing his blade.

"Currently, the remaining pieces on Lord Riser's side have the advantage at nine, Lady Rias only has all six of hers, but her Rook, as seen, needs to recover." Tsubaki gave the current run down as Issei and Koneko disappeared from view, the fight now keeping focus on the bout between the Queens, Souna humming.

"They cannot affor to be careless though." Souna added.

"Well at least now the odds aren't _as_ against them." Astra hummed, counting off on her fingers, "Going by that numbers, let's see… the Phenex guy's six of his Pawns and a Rook, leaving one Rook, both Knights and Bishops, two more Pawns, the Queen, and the bastard himself. At the rate the Gremory's are going, they've got good odds… surprisingly."

"Hyoudo's got the luck his… _skill_ is being put up against a near entirely female peerage… I'll have to remind him he's not going to only ever be fighting women." Soren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, an awkward feeling throughout the room as _that_ attacl was brought.

"Frankly, he should just seal it." Astra bluntly grumbled, Souna and Tsubaki nodding.

"It has tactical utility yes, but, well, how it's executed is the problem… and as Siegreich implied, it's basically useless against men, which I doubt Hyoudo would ever use it against, and I'm sure there's some women out there who wouldn't care." Souna added, "Did he develop any _actual_ combat based abilities?"

"He did make _one._ A simple blast of energy using his Boost ability. He blew off the top of a mountain with it so hey…. Granted I then used Balmung to cleave said mountain in two but not that it was surprising nor matters." Soren's statement was just met with nods.

"That swords nickname _is_ the Sky Felling Sword. I doubt a simple mountain would stand in its way when not held back." Souna hummed, "Speaking of swords… seems the three we lost track of are about to get into another fight."

Tsubaki brought up the screen to show it, revealing Issei, Koneko (who looked less worse off now), and Kiba standing on the track field, the trio soon being met by a girl whose armored outfit and sword told of a Knight. Kiba unsurprisingly took the initiative, he and the other Knight quickly getting to stop speed as they began clashing swords.

"I wonder how well he'll do… I wonder, did you bring out that holy sword of yours on him?" Souna turned to Soren again, a nod coming from the silver haired young man.

"Yeup. After spending as much time as he did fighting me with that thing, I doubt an enemy Knight who's got nothing more than fancy flames will be much, especially with his Sacred Gear's utility. If there's a situation, he's probably got a sword for it." Soren added, a finger up as part of his matter-of-fact statement, Astra humming as she thought on it too… while Lucina looked completely lost.

"I cannot keep up with all of this tactical talk…" Lucina murmured, hanging her head as a feeling of exclusion hit her, "It sucks not being able to follow the conversation…"

"Some are just more well suited to such things. I wouldn't let it bother you that much." Izayoi stated, Lucina blinking when the maid then started _pouring tea,_ "It's not as if this battle has much weight for the lot of us… we're simply spectators. The rat is simply hoping to see what the results of his efforts were."

"Ah, so we're back to rat now huh?" Soren quipped, Izayoi simply giving a shrug, "Whatever, eyes on the fight, the rest of the chicken's pieces showed up… so, which one is the chicken's sister?"

"The blonde girl in the pink dress." Souna pointed out, the fight now extended to Issei and Koneko fighting a woman in a half mask, the other Rook on the Phenex side, Koneko buying time for Issei as his Gear continued to charge up, "As mentioned, there's a rumor flying around she became rather smitten with the Dantalion Queen since their match."

"Not to be rude but I don't care for gossip." Soren replied.

"I do however." Astra quipped, "But, I have no business with Devils, so, meh."

"Well you're no longer as crabby." Lucina hummed.

"I get to watch a bunch of Devils beat the crap out of each other… yeah, I think I can put aside being pissy for a bit." Astra bit in response, Lucina just letting out a light chuckle.

"And there it is."

"Eyes on things… we're at the deciding moment… I'm not worried about the other three, they can handle some Knights, one Rook and a couple Pawns easy… rather, I'm focused more on the Queens." Soren stated, eyes turning to that ongoing bout as the other screen flashed red with Issei unleashing a blast of power.

" _One of Lord Riser's Rooks, retired."_ Grayfia announced, signaling the small victory granted to the Gremory's, attention going back to that scrap, Issei giving a visible cheer as the blast faded, a tired Koneko giving a thumbs up, while near them, Kiba disengaged his enemy by making a space between them with sprouting blades.

"I feel we missed something there since we were watching the Queens…" Soren murmured.

"It's best you did… the boy used that abhorrent technique again." Izayoi stated, now passing around the cups of tea she'd prepared on the side.

"Glad we didn't see it them." Astra scoffed, slouching in her seat.

"Well the Queens fight is in Akeno's favor so far." Soren hummed, his eyes on the screen as Akeno blasted her enemy down into the dirt, "So there's no sound feed, or does that just tend to be shut off?"

"For this one, we've moreso just left things silent… but, as things are, I think some context to what's going on is fine. Tsubaki, unmute the feed please." Souna requested, her Queen nodding in response, giving a wave of her hand, "Wait, on the roof…"

"Huh, so Gremory went for the big shot huh?" Soren hummed, the new screen to be brought into focus displaying Rias and Riser on top of the main school building, Asia behind Rias as a precaution, while on the ground, Issei and Koneko were fending off the attacking Pawns and Knight in turn, and an explosion from above rocked the area and actually disturbed the fighting, Riser bearing flames flickering at his hand, Rias lowering a barrier.

" _I really wish you'd try a little harder Rias, else this'll make Riser's victory boring!"_ Riser challenged, a cocky smirk on his face, Rias drawing her hands out, her aura flaring as power formed at her fingertips.

" _Fine then, I'll make this much harder for you!"_ Rias shouted, her blast meeting another one of Riser's in the middle of the roof, dust kicking up there from the continuing series of attacks colliding with each other in sequence, the ongoing fights on the field resuming, Issei and Koneko ending up back to back, Koneko tossing away one of the Pawns.

"Come on… you've all got more than just that in you." Soren muttered, leaning forward a bit, "I don't care if you gotta pull something out of your ass, just at least hurt their pride."

 _ **[DRAGON BOOSTER! SECOND LIBERATION!]**_

The call from Issei's Gear was able to sound out past any now drowned out speech, the red gauntlet shattering into a new form, parts locking back and several spikes appearing along it as a second gem showed at the rear, the red dragon symbol prominently showing in the main gem.

" _ **Huh, the perv managed to get to the second level of his Gear… wonder how long it'll take for him to hit Balance Breaker."**_ Bahamut hummed, curiosity in his tone as the others on the field gave a moment in stunned surprise at the awakening of more power from Issei, though _that_ was compounded by an explosion to follow suit, attention turning to the screen focusing on Akeno and the Phenex Queen… and the latter was clutching her hand, which appeared slightly charred to boot.

" _Sorry, but we saw those Phenex Tears of yours coming."_ Akeno hummed, the enemy Queen glaring up at her, the sadistic girl giving a pleased giggle at her foes twisted expression of shock, _"You may have_ thought _my magic was almost out, but in truth I was playing you. I admit, you're stronger than I am… but the gap isn't as big as it could have been. So, sorry about this, but you're going down!"_

"They anticipated them using the Phenex Tears at this point? Well, I've gotta give Rias more credit, she made a good plan." Souna hummed, Soren chuckling at the revelation the group actually _had_ taken into consideration what they'd learned. "I suppose now Rias gets the perks of studying your enemy and what they're capable of."

" _KIBA! Unleash your Sacred Gear with all the power you've got!"_ Issei shouted, Kiba taking a moment to respond, nodding and riving his sword into the ground, a wave of blue light rushing towards Issei, being absorbed by his Gear once it contacted, the gauntlet glowing.

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_

And following suit from the call, massive blades began sprouting from the ground by the dozens, the attack skewering any enemy unfortunate enough to get caught in it, the Phenex girl being on the lucky side and escaping the attack with a graze, and following it, Akeno blasted her enemy away with one massive blow of thunder, the battlefield falling silent in the wake of the two attacks shaking it, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei moving out of the small field of blades.

" _Two of Lord Riser's Pawns, two of his Knights, one of his Bishops, and his Queen, retired."_ Grayfia declared, Soren actually pumping a fist at the play that just occurred, Astra's eyes widening a bit, while Lucina's jaw proceeded to drop.

"Hells yeah! That's how ya' do it!" Soren cheered, Licht and Fou glancing at each other.

"Somehow he enhanced the Knight's abilities with his Boosted Gear." Tsubaki murmured, she and Souna not betraying a bit of surprise.

"A new power granted to him by the Red Dragon Emperor." Souna added, Bahamut audibly chuckling.

" _ **He's growing fast. That's good, that's**_ **really** _ **good."**_ The dragon chuckled, Soren nodding, though the moment of victory was drawn away as another explosion rocked things, attention turning back to the fight between the Kings, Akeno landing near the other three, in which Koneko about collapsed onto her knees.

" _I'm done… I can't keep going."_ Koneko panted, but despite her exhaustion, she at the least looked content with the results, _"Go get em…"_

" _We'll watch Koneko, you go help Rias, Issei."_ Akeno stated, kneeling beside the small girl, Issei nodding before running off to the main building.

"What could they have planned now? The only enemies left are Riser himself and his sister… but, Riser is strong… and he's fighting to make up for his loss to Serafina." Souna hummed, more focused on mulling over what strategy would come up next than talking to anyone, the tense feeling persisting as Issei ran into the main building and proceeded upward until he reached the roof himself, nearly being blown off from the force along of the continually colliding blasts of pure power and fire.

" _Impudent little… why don't all of you just keel over already?! You shouldn't have been this strong!"_ Riser shouted, his previous bravado giving way to anger as he kept launching every blast he could, ignoring any wounds Rias inflicted as they healed instantly.

" _We had a good trainer that's why! We came into this battle prepared and with a plan! You just thought it'd be easy to stomp us out with sheer force am I right? You wanted to show off how strong you were after Serafina's Queen kicked your sorry ass!"_ Rias challenged, Riser's attacks faltering for a moment in as he ground his teeth, Rias getting in a pot shot to his face.

"Ouch." Lucina hissed, Soren clearly snickering as Riser reeled back and hit the floor from the blow, the man giving a growl as he recovered, the power trying to eat away at his face turning to flames as he regenerated.

" _MADE IT!"_ Issei shouted as he rushed up to Rias and Asia, Riser growling as he flung an arm to his side, all the focus from the spectators on the one screen as Riser stared down the three in front of him.

" _The Pawn, seriously? Your Queen is still able and you bring in a_ Pawn? _Whatever sad little strategy you have Rias, I'm afraid it's doomed to fail if_ this _is the best you can muster!"_ Riser mocked, Issei pointing a finger at him.

" _Hey screw you douchenozzle! We beat all of your Peerage, you're the only one left while all of us are still standing, don't be so cocky!"_ Issei snapped in return, Riser scoffing.

" _Cocky? Foolish boy, you realize if your Master had lost so two would have all of you! It's sheer luck she held out for as long as she has, but now, Riser is done toying around with the lot of you!"_ Riser's fiery wings burst to life.

" _So are we! Besides we saw how you lost to that guy in the armor, like we'll fall short! Asia, you got it?"_ Issei turned to the ex-nun, Asia nodding and reaching into the satchel by her side, passing Issei a familiar looking vial, Riser raising a brow, Soren smirking in time as Rias did as he saw the item.

"Well I'll be damned, they _did_ pay attention and use their resources!" Soren chuckled, Astra focusing.

"No way… that's holy water… of course! The nun knows how to make that stuff, and even if that d-bag is a Phenex, not like he's immune to it!" Astra quipped.

"But would it even be strong enough against someone as strong as Riser?" Souna asked.

"Issei _did_ just unlock the Transfer call… I think he's figured it out on himself." Soren chuckled, pointing to things as Issei pulled off the cork on the vial.

" _Eat this fiery asshole!"_ Issei shouted, Riser bursting forward with fire at his hands, Issei splashing the water forward…

 _ **[TRANSFER!]**_

The already gleaming holy water glowed brighter as Issei transferred whatever power he could into the fluid, Riser running headlong into it due to his flight path, the Devil screaming as the empowered fluid hit his face, the man crashing to a stop and clutching his now steaming face, Issei pumping as face as Riser shrieked.

"Hells yeah!" Soren laughed, pumping a fist again.

"I see! The empowered holy water is sapping his mental and physical strength more than it would normally, it's preventing him from regenerating!" Souna stated, sounding rather impressed with the move. "That's impressive improvising, I will admit."

"Makes sense… sure Phenex's have immortal bodies, but not like their minds are the same." Astra hummed, "So an attack like this is getting to him… but, it's also going to make him far more desperate."

" _DAMN YOU! Damn all of you! Riser refuses to accept this! I won't be beaten that easily!"_ Riser roared, throwing his hands forward, a gout of phoenix fire rushing towards Rias, but the enraged attack was hardly even aimed or controlled, Rias grabbing Asia and shooting out of the way.

" _Issei, hit him with another dose! Douse out his flames!"_ Rias shouted, Issei responding with a well, splashing Riser with another splash of holy water, following it up by ramming the vial into his chest and shattering it onto Riser's chest, Issei himself only being saved from the effects most because of the properties of his gauntlet.

" _EESH! That doesn't burn as much as I thought it would, but damn it still hurts!"_ Issei yelped, his gauntlet steaming a bit, _"But how d'ya like that one eh? Not so hot now are you!"_

"Don't waste any time, just take him out… he's not gonna forfeit." Soren muttered, leaning on the table.

" _You damn Pawn! How dare you?!"_ Riser snapped, launching a gout of fire at Issei, who jumped above it, the image of a Queen piece around him for a moment as he Promoted, landing and shooting forward, slamming his left fist into Riser's gut, the residual holy water adding to the blow.

" _How's that feel?! Asia taught me Devils are weak to holy water! Use enough of it and not even a Devil like you stands a chance!"_ Issei shouted, dodging the next intended blast of flames, Rias adding in by nailing Riser in the face with another blast of her own, sending their foe careening onto the dirt below, Issei following suit, a ball of energy appearing at his hand as he landed, _"Kiba taught me to widen my vision whenever I was facing an opponent! Akeno taught me to use magic, to focus my body's aura onto a single point! And Koneko taught me to aim for the center of my opponents body, to strike with precision right at the heart of my enemy!"_

" _You can't be serious… Rias! Are you seriously going to allow this! Don't you understand how important this engagement is?!"_ Riser snapped, any eyes on him, both on the field and off it, narrowing.

" _I understand Riser, I just don't care! My life is my own, and I'm proving it here today! Issei, let's finish him now!"_ Rias ordered, already gathering power as Issei nodded.

" _And one more thing! Senpai taught me to focus on one desire, and use that to power up my gear! Wanna know what that is right now Riser?!"_ Issei snapped, preparing to launch his blast, _"Right now, I wanna kick your ass for trying to force her to be with you, when she obviously hates you_ and _use me and my friends to fix you stupid pride!"_

" _NOW!"_ Rias yelled, she and Issei unleashing their attacks in tandem, Riser trying to block with his own flame attack, but he was interrupted when his back was hit by both thunder and blue fire, snapping back to spot Koneko and Akeno making the opening, the fiery Devil turning only to see black and red before him, the blast hitting dead on.

" _AAAUUUGHHH!"_ Riser's scream sounded as he was engulfed by both attacks at once, silence abound as the blast faded and Riser hit the ground, and even if his wounds were healing, the Devil didn't get up, the tense silence still remaining.

" _Lord Riser has been defeated. The victor of this game is Lady Rias Gremory."_ Grayfia declared, the silence breaking as the Gremory peerage let out a victory cheer.

"Hahahaha! Well if that wasn't a good show, I'll be damned!" Soren laughed, again pumping a fist at the win, Souna adjusting her glasses and showing a small smile.

"Well, I suppose we owe Rias some congratulations for the win. Also, nice job Siegreich, you trained them well." Souna hummed, Soren shaking his head.

"Hey, I only helped them get stronger. All that strategic stuff was them. Licht, Fou, let's go!" Soren snickered, the familiars jumping to their perches as Soren left the room first, Lucina quickly following suit, Astra sighing.

"Let's go Izayoi, might as well not miss out."

"Yes, mistress." Izayoi took a moment to bow towards Souna and Tsubaki before following Astra out, "Thank you for allowing us to watch here."

"It's no problem." Souna nodded, "Also, tell Siegreich I'm going to want a chat with him soon."

"Of course."

* * *

 _BANG!_

The door to the ORC room slammed open as Soren kicked it in, though rather than an angry scowl being met his way, Issei screeched to a halt in front of him.

"Hey, senpai! You were watching the game right?" Issei asked, Soren nodding, the younger teen chuckling, "I was totally awesome huh? What did ya' think?"

"It was cool… but…" Soren murmured, pulling a fist back.

 _WHAP!_

"THE HELL WAS WITH THAT ONE MOVE!?" Soren snapped, Isse holding the back of his head as it throbbed in pain from Soren's fist colliding with it.

"Owww… what's the problem with the Dress Break? I think it's cool!" Issei muttered, Asia already moving over to try and comfort him.

"Honestly… I wish you'd think with your head and not your dick…" Soren sighed, his arms crossed, "I will admit, it's got tactical utility… but think ahead a bit. Not every enemy you fight or opposing Peerage is going to be all women. Next time, try coming up with more all-purpose moves like your Dragon Shot, got it?"

"Okay okay… I'm still using it though!" Issei declared, sighs or chuckles coming around from Issei's rampant perversion not wavering one bit.

"Whatever." Soren sighed, "Well, Rias, I'd say congrats are in order. Nice job on that plan of yours. All of you did well."

"Hehe, we're the same age, but you sound like some old teacher." Rias chuckled, Soren narrowing his eyes at her, but then he looked surprised when Rias stepped forward and gave a small bow, "But, thank you for training all of us. Even with the plan we had, I doubt we'd have won without your help. So, thanks. I owe you for this one."

"Hey come on, you don't owe me a thing. I just wanted to help out." Soren stated, a hand behind his head. "But, you're welcome. Hope things blow over well for you."

"My brother is a man of his word. It'll be fine." Rias stated, the girl then chuckling when Koneko crept up on Soren and tugged at his shirt.

"Wah!" Soren yelped, Koneko chuckling, Lucina giving a small laugh at Soren's surprised reaction, "Please don't sneak up on me…"

"Hmhm." Koneko chuckled, "How did I do?"

"You did great. You're getting used to your senjutsu now, aren't you?" Soren asked, Koneko nodding, her ears twitching happily, Lucina chuckling off on the side as the nekomata started purring from Soren putting a hand on her head.

"She's taken a liking to him." Lucina mused, Astra giving her a look, "What?"

"Nothing." Astra sighed, rolling her eyes as the chatting between the others continued, "Hey, Soren, how much longer you insist on sticking around?"

"Does he have to go so soon though?" Akeno cooed, Soren feeling a shiver up his back as she got close, "Though we _are_ in the same class after all."

"Hehe… leave him alone Akeno." Rias hummed, holding out a hand, Soren blinking, "Now that I think about it… being friends doesn't seem so bad. So, what do you think? Mind being friends with a pure blooded Devil?"

"Hehe… I _did_ kinda come off as a bigot, didn't I?" Soren hummed, Rias nodding, "Hahaha… yeah. Alright then, sure. I don't mind at all, Rias Gremory. If you need my help again, don't be afraid to come calling."

"Same here." Rias nodded, she and Soren firmly shaking hands after he clasped his, "Also, as overseer of this town, I give you full permission to act as needed. I trust you to not become an enemy any time soon."

"Of course not. I _have_ said I'm not here to make enemies after all." Soren chuckled, issei giving a glare at him as Soren and Rias ended the handshake, "Oh don't get your drawers in a wad Issei, it's a sign of friendship."

"Whatever." Issei huffed, Rias chuckling.

"Don't get so mad Issei. Actually, I wanted to give you a reward." Rias stated, Issei blinking, the entire gathering watching as she stepped forward, and giving no hesitation whatsoever, Rias leaned over and kissed Issei full on, surprised gasps coming around, Asia showing the most shock.

"That's no fair Rias!" Asia complained, Soren sighing as laughs started going around when Issei looked downright stunned as Rias moved back.

"I saw _that_ coming." Soren chuckled, Lucina holding back her own laughter, Astra covering her eyes, even Izayoi looking amused by the site.

"By the way Issei, that was my first kiss." Rias stated, Issei's face _exploding_ into a red shade before he fell back with a blissful sigh, Soren giving a light laugh.

"Hahahaha! Ah man… I actually kinda like it in this place." Soren chuckled, glancing back to Astra as she sighed, "Hey, come on Ms. Sourpuss, have some fun."

"Shut up." Astra sighed, looking to the side, "How much more of this are you gonna get involved in?"

"I _am_ here for the next year after all… hehe, I might as well find a way to enjoy it." Soren stated, looking to the Devils as they began chattering amongst themselves, "Besides… making friends with these guys doesn't seem so bad."

"Hmhmhm, I think it's nice, having plenty of friends, Devils or not." Lucina nodded in agreement to the statement, "I wonder where things are gonna go from here. We've kinda had it easy."

"Let's just hope it doesn't get jinxed… but then again, with two dragons like me and Issei around, who knows what kind of trouble is gonna be waitin' for us in the future?" Soren sighed, his arms behind his head, feeling a twinge in the air, going to the window, not seeing anything _, "A weird twinge again? Huh… well, things are definitely looking up at the least… fine then, I'll take the future head on, whatever's coming my way. Bahamut?"_

" _ **Hey, I'm stuck in**_ **your** _ **body. What you do is not something I can control. But, hehehe… seems like some fun things are coming along. Can't wait to see what trouble we run into next time!"**_

" _Don't jump the gun."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Uggghhhh… but yeah! Packing all of that down into this was tricky but hey, I feel I did a good job. But, this volume is not done yet! We got a little bit more to wrap up! Hehehe, and boy will I enjoy it. Kehe, see you guys next chapter!**


	23. Life 22

**Life 22: Victory Rose**

 _GOOON_

"And blocked!"

Soren erected a barrier as the blast of energy came at him, the attack from the Stray Devil fading quickly, the slithering, serpentine target moving forward quickly, only to get a torrent of blue flames to it's maw in return, Kuroka up on some of the crates of the warehouse, snickering as the senjutsu circle behind her faded.

"Sorry, but you've got more on your hand than just him." The nekoshou mused, Soren putting his hands on his waist as he glanced at the girl, then back to the Stray as it raked at it's face, "Aww, the poor thing is singed."

Only a hissing sound came back, Soren sighing and drawing his sword as the Stray lashed out, severing it's clawed arm with a swift hit before kicking it off to the side.

"And _this one's_ gone and forgotten how to speak apparently." Soren hummed, "Lucina! This one's yours!"

"On it!" Lucina jumped down from the rafters, her Gear bursting to view on her back, a swathed of white flame following her as she slashed at the Stray, the beast rearing back as the white flames joined the blue ones in scorching it's hide, using its remaining arm to try and swat them away, Lucina clicking her tongue, "Darn, didn't finish it…"

A grinding sort of sound was heard next, and in the moment to follow, the Stray was riddled with dozens of daggers, Izayoi flicking one more into it's face as she appeared.

"Honestly, I don't understand why the dog doesn't just finish it already." Izayoi hummed, Soren rolling his eyes, flicking a hand out.

"Burst!" Soren shouted, black lightning flying from his hand and blowing away the Stray's head, the body hitting the ground with a solid _thud_ before the flames on it engulfed it, "There, happy now?"

"On your six!"

Soren shot around at the call, a second Stray similar to the first shooting out from the shadows, though as he began to swing his sword, a bolt of red shot by, the Stray's head cleanly flying from it's body with a burst of rose petals drifting down behind it, Astra spinning his scythe into a resting grip as she stood up.

"Well… thanks." Soren hummed, spinning Balmung before sheathing the sword, Astra rolling her eyes as she reverted her weapon.

"Whatever. Let's just get outta this damn warehouse." Astra grumbled, Soren shrugging and leading the way out, Kuroka grabbing one of his arms as they got out onto the streets, Lucina however skidding back to match pace with Astra as the group proceeded along, the blue haired girl noting how Astra was staring metaphorical holes into the back of Soren's head as he and Kuroka went back and forth in playful jabs.

"You've been staring at Soren a lot lately, something on your mind with him?" Lucina asked, Astra shaking her head as if she'd been zoning out, glancing at the demi-dragon, who got a devious look on her face as she saw Astra's face tint a bit, "So you _were_ thinking about him?"

"W-What?! Please, why would I be thinking anything about him? Other than how he's a stupid ass." Astra growled, folding her arms, an irked look coming from her as Lucina also folded her arms, the other girls more filled out chest lightly bouncing as she did.

"I concede, Soren does have habits of being, well, not very pleasant." Lucina added, "But you and I both know in the recent while he's lightened up."

"The hell are you getting at?" Astra muttered.

"You like Soren, don't you?"

"EHHHHH?!" Astra yelped, freezing as she was taken aback, Lucina chuckling as the girl's face started burning red, "W-What?! That guy?! Pff, y-yeah right!"

"Mistress, while I do not necessarily _like_ the young man, denying it while your face is as red as a rose will do you no good." Izayoi bluntly stated, continuing past the two girls, Astra gasping at the scathing statement.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" Astra yelped, a feeling of betrayal hitting her as Izayoi glanced back at her and shrugged, "Dammit Izayoi!"

"Hehehehehe." Lucina snickered, continuing on, Astra grumbling as she followed, "She is right though, denying it so furiously like that only tells me otherwise. Honestly… it makes me kinda mad."

"Eh?"

"Soren's so nice, and people are just drawn to him… honestly I was aware from the start I'd never be able to keep him to myself, Naga told me about that even before we met." Lucina stated, Astra blinking, "But, for what it counts as, I'm glad I'm the official girlfriend… even if I can't keep him to myself, I'm glad I'm the first girl who got close to him. So now, I… I've decided if there's someone else who likes Soren I'll do what I can to make them happy too!"

"WHAT?!" Astra snapped, the dramatic pause only making Lucina's statement even more jarring to hear, the demi-dragon girl chuckling as she folded her arms again, the group arriving back at the apartment building, the girls stopping in the lobby as Soren took the elevator with Kuroka and Izayoi, "You want to… huh?! Aren't dragons normally more selfish! I mean sure in the supernatural world things like this aren't that strange but…"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'd be giving up my spot as number 1, that's not gonna happen!" Lucina chuckled, Astra's look going flat from disbelief, "So if you decide to be honest, I'll listen… unless this is just more of you being crabby?"

"Who's been crabby?!" Astra snapped, Lucina raising a brow, the red headed girl giving a hiss, "Pfff… fine! I'll admit to this at least if you'll leave me alone!"

"Ohh? Okay then, I'm all ears, hmhmhm." Lucina giggled, Astra giving her a glare, the Fallen Angel then sighing.

"Okay, I'm gonna be straight, really straight." Astra murmured, Lucina keeping the same pensive expression to show she was paying attention, "Ugh… it's gonna sound weird but… IwannasleepwithSoren."

"Eh? Could you say that a _bit_ slower please?" Lucina asked, her tone level but sounding _just_ on the verge of snickering.

"Iwannasleepwithhim…"

"That was too fast."

"AGH! Okay _fine!_ I wanna bed the bastard alright?! I'm crabby because I've been dealing with it myself and it doesn't fucking help! Ugh, I even went out and got… _things_ and none of it make me feel better!" Astra yelled, Lucina standing silent for a moment, the other girl's face such a deep shade of red it nearly matched her dark hair, "Go ahead, laugh or get angry, I don't care."

"Actually, you being crabby because you're sexually frustrated makes sense." Lucina calmly replied, Astra yelping, the bluenette nodding, "And in this case, I'd be remiss for denying that or make it worse."

"What are you… wait… no, you're seriously not going to…"

"Hehehe. I'll ask Soren what he thinks! If I explain the situation I'm sure he won't mind sleeping with you to help you get over this." Lucina chuckled, her tone sounding oddly devious compared to how she usual was

"You're being way too casual with this! You're his girlfriend, how can you be so comfortable with sharing him?! You were raised in the human world; don't you guys have different values?!" Astra snapped.

" _ **Lucina was sheltered as a child. Normal values weren't**_ **exactly** _ **taught to her. She and the nekoshou agreed to share Soren even before she and him mated for the first time."**_ Naga stated.

"That and if things don't work out, then doesn't change a thing for me." Lucina chuckled, Astra's look going flat.

"So, that's your angle…" Astra muttered.

"I suppose." Lucina shrugged, the two getting in the elevator themselves, "Though think of this as the "sleep together and figure it out in the morning" situation. I'm sure you'll decide how you feel in the heat of the moment or afterwards if you haven't already."

"Oh my god… tonight is gonna be so weird, isn't it?" Astra grumbled, a hand over her eyes.

"Maybe."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: Astra's been a crabby bitch for the past couple of weeks because first off, she's horny and can't relieve it, and second, she wants to sleep with _me_ for whatever reason." Soren summarized the explanation he'd been given, shifting around in the swivel chair of the room now designated as his, Lucina nodding from the nearby couch, Astra sitting next to her and bunching the hem of her skirt repeatedly.

"Basically." Lucina confirmed, "Sooo, with this, I was curious if _you_ would be fine helping Astra out with her… situation."

"I'm older than you, keep that in mind." Astra muttered as Lucina pat her back, the Fallen Angel folding her arms and looking at Soren, "I don't like it, but, fine. What say you? Are you fine… doing it with me? It's only a onetime thing! That's it! I just need to clear my damn head and this is the only thing left to… attempt."

"Haaagh… if it's a onetime thing then… I guess I can comply." Soren sighed, Astra flinching upright, Lucina chuckling, "I'll admit seeing you be that crabby was… grating, needless to say. If this is the only way to resolve it, then fine, I won't argue against it or try to take some stupid moral high groun that obviously doesn't matter."

"As scathingly to the point as ever I see." Astra muttered, a sarcastic scoff coming out of her, then clearing her throat, "Well then, if it's fine with you… I guess I'll just go and… get ready."

Soren and Lucina watched Astra as she left the room, seeming a bit slow, and the minute the door shut, they heard a fading _cheer_ of all things, Soren sighing while Lucina chuckled.

"Well, from that I guess she's been wanting to hear something like this for a while." Lucina mused, humming as Soren glanced at her.

"Are you _really_ okay with this Luci? I mean… sure we've done it a couple times now but, still." Soren stated, Lucina nodding, standing up and moving next to Soren.

"I am perfectly fine with sharing you. It's no problem for me. Besides, I agree Astra being all crabby was annoying. If this'll get the hot-headed ojou back, then fine by me. Besides, maybe she'll realize how she feels too." Lucina hummed, Soren raising a brow, "Just musing. Give her a good time, 'kay?"

Lucina pecked Soren on the cheek before leaving, the young man sighing again, Lucina exiting the room and then bolting into hers, Kuroka in there at the time and setting up for… something.

"I heard, looks like the Fallen Angel gets it next eh? Shame." Kuroka hummed, her ears twitching, then she shrugged, "Ah, what's a girl to do. I'll just get him when my heat cycle hits, nya! _That_ will be fun!"

"So you _do_ have cycles! I honestly wasn't sure if nekomata did." Lucina hummed, Kuroka chuckling.

"Kitsune have them too. Now shh! Seems the Fallen Angel is already back!" Kuroka hummed, placing an ear on the wall, Lucina sitting down and placing an ear to the wall herself so they could listen, the two's sharp hearing making it easy to pick up on things.

* * *

"Huh, that was fast." Soren hummed, the sound of the door shutting coming from behind him, tossing a small box in his hand, "Cannot _believe_ these were here."

"Oh shut it. Besides… not like I had to do much cleaning." Astra muttered, Soren turning around, then stopping when he saw how Astra was dressed… a _kimono_ of all attires, "What?!"

"You just… look really nice in a kimono is all." Soren hummed, Astra sighing.

"Look, it's the easiest thing to take off all right?!" Astra snapped, sitting down on the bed, looking to the side as her face flushed a bit, "So… let's just get this over with and…"

Astra began tugging off the top of the kimono, but she froze before she could even open it, rapidly pulling the top portion tighter, Soren tilting his head as she looked down.

"Huh? Is something up?" Soren asked, Astra letting out a hissing breath.

" _Crap… I almost forgot about it… but now that I think back on it… ngh… I normally never think about it, but in a situation like this…"_ Astra thought, flinching when Soren bent down to look her in the eye, "I-It's nothing… it's just I…"

"If there's a problem, then feel free to tell me. If you changed your mind and don't wanna do it, then okay, I won't force you or anything of the like." Soren softly stated, putting a hand on Astra's shoulder, the Fallen Angel only looking at the floor, "But, if it is something that's bothering you and we can talk it out, then tell me. Being quiet won't solve anything."

"Ugh… f-fine… but just… let me turn around." Astra muttered, Soren nodding and standing up, Astra standing as well and turning her back to him, shifting her ponytail over her shoulder and opening the top of the kimono, slowly drawing it down, exposing the pale, unblemished skin of her back… except, it _wasn't_ so unblemished, as Soren saw once she'd lowered the fabric down near her waist, his eyes widening a bit. "Go ahead and say it… not like I can deny it…"

"A scar…" Soren murmured, Astra's expression darkening.

The mark marring the otherwise snow white skin of Astra's back was a scar sitting directly opposite where the middle of her chest would be with lighter tissue surrounding a thin, darker spot telling of the kind of wound inflicted upon the girl, and, slowly, Astra turned towards Soren, revealing the scar went both ways, a larger mark between her breasts and bearing the same traits as the one on her back.

"This… it's ugly, I know…" Astra muttered, drawing up the kimono again, Soren's look one of stunned surprise.

"It's a stab wound… but, it went all the way through, how…"

"Thank my dad." Astra murmured, putting a hand over where the scar was, "My mom and I… we were attacked by some Exorcists who found us out, back where I used to live in Europe, when I was a kid. My mom… she was killed in the attack, and I… one of them stabbed me through the chest and out of my back. For a normal person… well, I doubt I'd be able to move if I was fully human."

"Azazel saved you from it then?" Soren asked, Astra nodding.

"Yeah… dad was visiting, and he'd gone ahead for a bit to fetch something. When he got back, mom was already dead… and I was lying in a pool of my own blood. Dad was able to save me… but wasn't able to remove the scar." Astra let out a sad breath, forcing back the tears showing on her eyes, "It's an ugly, bitter reminder of that day and of how fragile our lives can be… it's a horrible mark on an otherwise flawless surface. It's why, until now, I never showed anyone."

"I don't think it's ugly."

"Don't give me that! It's ugly and gross…"

"No, it's not." Soren insisted, giving Astra a firm look, "Cut with being dishonest. If there's something you wanna say, then say it. I won't judge… but, I'll keep saying it, that scar isn't ugly. Even if it was earned from a painful experience, scars are just marks of our experiences… but, I won't argue if you don't want me to see it anymore. And, like I said earlier, we don't have to do… this. If you can't because you're self-conscious about the scar, then it's okay. It's not like I'll hold anything against you."

"Stupid…" Astra muttered, Soren raising a brow, "You're stupid… most guys would see this and be disgusted… but you're standing here saying it's not ugly… what's wrong with you?"

"Well, I'm not "most guys"." Soren chuckled, "And you, young miss, are a proud, elegant, snippy sort with a temperamental edge and one of the few people who can trade sarcasm with me like a pro. Being down in the dumps and crabby doesn't suit you."

"Don't go deconstructing my character on me! You pose like you're all cool and collected, like you're some broody badass, but you're just some awkward schmuck who's too nice for his own good and makes friends with the weirdest people!" Astra snapped, Soren chuckling as she returned the deconstruction of character, "Geez! Why are you do strange?! Everything about you is a contradiction! You're a dragon but you have the empathy and care of a normal human, you're a sarcastic ass but you're incredibly nice to everyone! You even help people without getting anything from it… we're half-breeds, not human… why should we have that kind of empathy? Why, when selfish bastards like the ones who killed my mom exist? Why are you so damn kind, even when I treat you like crap?!"

"How long has _that_ been waiting to get out, huh?" Soren hummed, Astra gasping as he sat down and hugged her, the girl shuddering from the frustration being released, "Honestly, I don't really get why I'm the way I am… there's ten years of my life I'm only starting to remember, and I'm not used to some of my emotions yet since I spent so much time without them… but I'm glad I'm not the same stoic type I was a month ago. I'm nice because, well, I just don't feel like I'll get anywhere being a piece of crap to people all the time anymore. And you're the same… you're a nice, gentle person underneath all of that, I can tell. It's okay if you're angry with me for being so incomprehensible… but I think that's part of being a person. Doesn't matter if you're a dragon, Fallen Angel, or even Devil… "Humanity" is something I think stands as universal. It's not being human… it's having the qualities of one."

"Why? Why can you say things like that so easily? Why the heck can you be breaking down one minute… and then the next, be the one doing the consoling?"

"I guess I'm just incomprehensible that way." Soren mused, sitting back, Astra looking away.

"Then… can we?" Astra murmured, Soren blinking, "Can we do it then? I just… I want to stop feeling so weird… it's not like I'm saying this because I'm all depressed right now, I'm just… I feel better, having said all of that… so, can we?"

Astra looked at Soren with an earnest look, the young man showing a blush as she stared at him.

"W-Well… I mean I did say I would so you'd get over things…" Soren muttered, letting out a breath, looking back at Astra, "But now it's more of… if you really do want to. I won't do it if it means I'm taking advantage of you being depressed in any way. If we're really going to do… _that…_ I at least want a clear conscience. I'd hate myself forever if it turned out you're only asking now because you're depressed and I agreed."

"It's not!" Astra stated, Soren flinching back a bit as she got in his face, "I said I'm feeling better now… I honestly do want to… so, no, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I said everything I need to say for now, I'm fine. Believe me, I'm tough like that."

"Alright then… I'll believe you." Soren nodded, accepting the reaffirming, gentle smile from the girl as proof, "Then… I guess there's no point wasting time… right?"

* * *

"Finally! Geez, there's always build up to stuff like this." Kuroka's tail twitched as the talking died down for a moment, speech being replaced by the rustling of cloth, Lucina and Kuroka leaning onto the wall even more to listen as best they could.

"I thought it was rather sweet. Hmhm, Soren always knows how to help someone. Just one thing to love about him." Lucina chuckled, Kuroka nodding.

"Yeup, nya! Now shh! She's murmuring…" Kuroka Sorenshed, the silence permeating for a moment as the two honed in on the light noise of Astra starting to moan.

"Ah… ahn…. It's… it's in?" Astra's now more labored voice came through, then she let out a yelp, "EH? S-Seriously?! J-Just be gentle then… ah… AHHHHHNNNNN!"

"Whoa…" Lucina murmured, she and Kuroka drawing away from the wall as sounds began coming through without needing to particularly listen in, the two young women looking at each other, "I'll sleep in another room tonight… I don't think I'd be able to manage listening to them…"

"I also agree with that." Kuroka nodded, "Can't wait to see what happens in the morning, nya."

"I do wonder that myself." Lucina mused, "Naga?"

" _ **No comment."**_

* * *

"Mmm… huh?" Soren felt the stirring of his mind back to consciousness, the muddied morning thoughts starting to rise, "Eh? Why do my hips feel… heavy… no… huh?"

While there was this constant feeling of pressure near his waist, there was an even strange feeling of shifting wait, one moment there, the other note he made was breathing… labored breathing broken up by light moans.

"More… just a bit more…"

"HUH?!" Soren's eyes shot open, his face burning red like a rising thermometer as he saw the reason for the oddity of the morning, a very much awake Astra, straddling his hips, and a quick glance down very quickly revealed what _exactly_ she was doing, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

The impulse to attack was shut down by Soren, though he still got Astra off of him, shooting back on the bed and panting, the girl sitting up on her arms, Soren still caught off guard as he covered himself.

"S-Sorry…" Astra murmured, Soren raising a brow.

"Sorry? You wake me up by _riding me_ and you just say sorry?!" Soren yelped, taking a moment to breath and then calm himself down as Astra looked to the side, "Okay, okay, I'm calm, I'm calm… no, okay never mind I am not! What were you-"

"I'm sorry." Astra cut in, Soren letting out a long breath again, "I just… wanted to do more."

"So you did it when I was asleep?!"

" _ **To be fair you're infuriatingly hard to wake up."**_ Bahamut cut in, Soren shooting a glare to the direction of his back.

"You stay out of this." Soren bit, looking back to Astra, sighing again, "Can I ask… _why?"_

"W-Well…" Astra murmured, looking to the side and actually seeming embarrassed, Soren raising a brow, "You're going to think it's stupid if I say it."

"Considering last night, I think we're full disclosure here." Soren murmured, the quip coming off as sarcastic as usual for him, but it wasn't hard to see the honesty in it.

"You're right, full disclosure, no keeping things held back or dishonesty." Astra murmured, letting out a long breath, turning and facing Soren directly, "It's weird and crazy to say _how_ I got it through my head but… fuck it, I'll skip the pretense bullshit and say it! I'm in love with you! There, said it!"

"Eh?" Soren hummed, Bahamut snickering as he felt his host's head start blanking out, "This is completely out of order… isn't the confession supposed to come _before_ the h-scene?!"

"Well this isn't a visual novel." Astra quipped in return, Soren just blinking, "Look I… I think I've been in love with you for a while… it's just… I wasn't able to think straight because every time I did, I started feeling like… _that…_ and I didn't get why so I got frustrated and it just built up… and now we're here."

"But do you get how… agh, what am I saying? We live in a world where there are multiple planes of reality, and where the higher echelons of most factions are continent busters who put every nuclear bomb to shame. Frankly I'm kinda surprised Gaia hasn't sicced her hounds on them yet." Soren grumbled, running a hand down his face, "So why I'm being so surprised over a confession like this, I don't know."

"So… does that mean you…"

"Don't jump the gun." Soren intercepted, holding up a hand, "Ugh… okay first can we _please_ get dressed?! I can't handle trying to have a serious discussion and being naked at the same time."

Astra gave a nod in response, throwing on the discarded kimono from the previous night, Soren back in his shirt and sweat pants, pulling up his office chair, leaning back in it as a small silence pervaded the room.

"So, let me get this straight, if the hints I'm getting are leading me down the right path… you realized your feelings… in the middle of us going at it?" Soren asked, Astra nodding, the boy letting out a breath again and nodding, "This one is just… phew... harder to process."

"I get that… I guess it is a crazily out of the blue thing to have happen. Pff… hahahaha! Man, I can't believe it, but the dragon girl was right… I did figure it out after it happened. That scheming lizard… she knew exactly what was going to happen didn't she?" Astra sighed and laid back on the bed, putting an arm over her eyes, "It's so dumb when you think about it… I'm one of Azazel's daughter, a cherub class Fallen Angel, and I was stupid enough to fall in love with the damn Black Dragon…"

"Okay beating yourself up over it isn't going to get you anywhere. Self-deprecation is just… annoying to hear from people." Soren responded, standing up and moving to the bed, Astra moving her arm to look at him as he leaned on the bed post, "You can feel however you want to… and besides… it's not like I dislike you… I… actually think you're kinda cool."

"What?" Astra muttered, sitting up, Soren sighing.

"Well… y'know… uhm… wow… I actually don't know that much about you…" Soren muttered, Astra taking a moment and chuckling, "What?!"

"No it's just… I know a lot about you, but I never told you a thing about me in return." Astra chuckled, Soren looking to the side with a flush showing on his face, "Alright then… I'll tell you a bit about me. Just don't laugh, alright?"

"Why would I?"

"Hehe, course, 'cause if you did I'd sic Izayoi on you." Astra snickered, Soren rolling his eyes. "Kidding. So, what do you want to know first? Cause we're gonna be here for a while."

"Hehehe… alright then… let's start from hobbies. Trade back and forth, make it easier." Soren responded, Astra chuckling.

"Please, I already know you're a philosophy buff. I've seen you reading _The Art of War_ for kicks." Astra quipped, Soren shrugging, "Alright then… hobbies hmm? Well… truth be told, I'm kind of a fan of manga… admittedly, romance."

"Heh, wouldn't peg you for that type."

"Yeah and I don't peg you for the bookworm type, but hey."

"Hah, funny."

"Why thank you, I like my remarks."

"Says the girl who berated me for mine."

"You got me there. Hehehe."

" _ **So… what do you think so far, hmm?"**_

A hissing voice reverberated near the figure seated on the top of a skyscraper, their face obscured by the brim of a hate, as well as a scarf that flowed outwards, a hum coming from them.

"He's strong… but not strong enough to warrant actually keeping a proper eye on… besides, the boy still hasn't actually awakened to what he can do." The individual stating, their smooth voice indicating a young man, "For now, I'll just follow orders and observe. Maybe something interesting will happen soon. I'd enjoy seeing the young prince reawaken."

" _ **The Black Dragon isn't sleeping… I don't see what you mean by "hasn't actually awakened"… unless, he's something else as well?"**_

"Hmhmhm, you'll see what I mean soon. Let's return… there'll be plenty more to see later."

" _ **Heh… alright. I'm itching for a fight anyway."**_

"Hmhm… we have more pressing matters." The figure chuckled, turning around, "Soren Noxis Siegreich… I wonder what you'll show me next time I arrive in this town."

 _ **End of Volume 2: Rose of the Fallen Angels**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And there we have the end of Volume 2! Character resolution and a new arrival! Hehehehe, I'll see you all next volume! Volume 3: Swords of the Distant Past!**


	24. Life 23

_**Volume 3: Swords of the Distant Past**_

 **Life 23: New Assignment**

"Ahhh… the new summer breeze… feels nice when you're up this high." Soren gave a relaxed sigh as he leaned on the railing of the balcony, smiling softly as the cool breeze of the night drifted past his face, the night time skyline beginning to light up across the city. "And the perfect way to try and relax after this afternoon…"

" _ **That cat is crazy…"**_ Bahamut muttered, Soren giving a nod, leaning on a hand.

"Kinda glad I have a draconic body… I doubt I'd have made it through otherwise." Soren muttered, putting his free hand on his hips, "Because I'm really sore to boot!"

"You just said you're glad you have a dragon's body _, then_ complain about being sore?" Asta popped up from nearby, Soren rolling his eyes, "Then again not like _I_ know what a nekoshou in heat is like… how _is_ the cat anyway?"

"Kuro's out like a light… she collapsed after a few hours." Soren grumbled, Astra raising a brow, "Kinda glad I kept from well, y'know…"

"Ahhh." Astra hummed, leaning on a hand of her own, her hips gently waving back and forth, "Lemme guess, some sorta chat about waiting to have kids or something?"

"Yup."

"Only to put up with trying to be convinced throughout?"

" _Yeup!"_

"Wow." Astra hummed, "Wonder if she'd do that normally."

"I doubt it." Soren stated, turning around and walking back into the living room, flopping down on the couch, Astra leaning over the back of it, "I'm just worn out…"

"Hehe, then let me cuddle up with you for a bit." Astra flipped off over the top of the sofa and laid down next to Soren, snuggling into his front, "Ahh… nice and warm."

"I don't get why you three keep saying that." Soren muttered, putting a hand behind his head, Astra chuckling, Soren closing his eyes with a sigh, retreating into his thoughts, _"It's been over a month since that Rating Game… spring is giving way into summer… and my life is still crazy as hell. Things may have slowed down to just the occasional Stray hunt… though that's compensated for how my home life has been. I guess the days of my having relatively quiet nights of sleep have been replaced with being joined by someone in my bed every other day. And it all started with Astra…_

Soren just gave a small sigh as he thought back to just the day after he and Astra had spent the first of now quite a few nights together… and how in the resulting following, came what was probably the weirdest talk of his life as the three girls residing with him discussed things… which half the time almost excluding him as it was. Granted… not that he _got_ much of it since as good a portion he was involved with, there was about as much he felt was meant to be kept between Lucina, Kuroka, and Astra.

Not that it left him feeling any less caught off guard about the change in routine.

" _Well… at least it's not_ too _crazy…"_ Soren thought, giving a shrug, cracking an eye open to see Astra's eyes now boring into his as if she'd been trying to burn off his eyelids, "What?"

"You've got that "deep in thought and mulling on things" look on your face." Astra stated, Soren raising a brow, "Yeah, the one where you close your eyes, furrow your brow a bitand quietly murmur."

"Just thinking about how… _interesting_ the last month has been…" Soren stated, Astra chuckling.

"Oh, admit it, you like it." Astra teased, tapping Soren on the nose with a finger, the young man rolling his eyes.

"Well mainly I'm surprised Izayoi didn't try to flay me alive after the first time." Soren stated, Astra chuckling.

"She respects my whims enough to lay off at times without me having to tell her… though now her threats are probably going to be under the context of "if you ever do anything to break her heart" and the like." Astra stated, Soren sighing.

"Just my rotten luck."

"Heyyy! I'd say you're a lucky guy, getting to have three model-level hot babes, me included in that by the by, all over you every other day." Astra stated, Soren sighing again.

"Some people might call that bad luck." Soren quipped in reply, Astra puffing out a cheek.

"You're such a killjoy, y'know that?"

"No, just a snarky bastard who looks for chances to make witty remarks every chance he gets."

"Yeah but you're _my_ snarky bastard… and Luci's… and the cat's…" Astra murmured, Soren giving a light chuckle, "I still think it's more than just that dragon inside you that draws people to you."

"Hell if I know… I haven't had any more memories come back in a while either…" Soren murmured. It had indeed been a while. Before, he'd been downright bombarded with memories of his childhood, of the ten years he'd forgotten, but that persistent fact remained he still didn't have enough to piece a single thing together consistently. He had names, but no faces to put them too besides his father's, Places but no reference in the world to link them too.

In short, he'd only taken a few steps forward… and it was frustrating to the demi-dragon to know the one man who _could_ answer everything he wanted to ask was, as far as he still knew, not more than half the world away and that he couldn't even go find the man himself.

" _All I wanna know is who I am and where I'm from… the answer is in metaphorical arm's reach and I'm not even allowed to try and grab it!"_ Soren thought, sighing from the rising feeling of frustration in the pit of his stomach, "Son of a bitch…"

"Hmm?"

" _ **Ha! The kid is just frustrated his old man is basically one flight away from him being able to get answers, and due to the situation he can't even go and do**_ **that."** Bahamut stated.

"Right, that… you still don't get just how much weight that surname of yours has does it? And _now_ I'm sure Lucifer himself knows you exist… frankly, I think the fact you and his little sister are pals now is the thing that's kept the Devils off your back." Astra bluntly stated, sitting up on an elbow.

"Probably… and I at least get it's because of the fact my old man apparently earned frickin' Merlin's respect… speaking off... Fou!" Soren spoke up, sitting upright, the cath palug appearing from thin air on his head, "Your master, Merlin, what _does_ he know about my old man, and does _any of this_ have to do with why he sent you to me?"

"Fou!"

" _ **Translation: Merlin knows a lot about your dad, yes. He said "That young Van bloke is the only person who's managed to dupe Merlin in his habit of spying on people in their dreams. So, that that trouble making half-incubus went and taught him a thing or two." Is basically what he said. Minus a few… I'll call them Fouisms for now."**_ Bahamut relayed, Soren humming.

"Huh, so your old man's name is Van huh?" Astra hummed.

"Van Paracelsus Noxis Siegreich, in full." Soren stated, "The Noxis part is what gets me… it ticks boxes in my head, I can feel it, it's the same name as that country I remember now…"

"Right… it slipped my mind, you remembered your full name… Soren Noxis Siegreich… what's with the middle name?" Astra asked, putting her slender chin on a hand.

"I… can't remember honestly… I just feel like it's important somehow. Noxis… something about that feels important." Soren stated, rubbing his temples and laying down again, "Agh, thinking about all of this is making my head hurt!"

"Well, _maybe_ I can help you cool your head." Astra cooed, moving to get above Soren, the young man giving a flat stare at her, "What?"

"I _just_ got done dealing with an in-heat nekoshou devil… you honestly think I'm in the mood?" Soren muttered, Astra giving a pout, "Hey, I will say no when I'm no in the mood!"

"Well, maybe a bit of coercion will…"

"Hey there kids, how are things going for ya'?!" A hearty call interrupted things as Astra started bending down, her and Soren's faces barely centimeters, away, the Fallen Angel girl giving a sigh as Azazel appeared, the man giving a chuckle as he saw the scene, "Ah, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes dad, you did." Astra bluntly quipped, sitting up, "You can call and say when you're dropping by y'know?"

"Ah but where's the fun in that… besides, I'm actually kind of here on business today. I _am_ here to drop in and see how things are going, but, business comes first… and this one actually involves our amnesiac Black Dragon here." Azazel stated, taking on of the chairs, Soren sitting up in turn.

"What _kind_ of business?" Soren inquired, Azazel chuckling, flicking out a manila folder, that familiar seal Soren knew on it, "New orders from the Association?"

" _Eyup!_ Delivered to me straight from your mom through that cute little cait sith crushing on you." Azazel chuckled, Soren putting a hand to his head, "But… considering the topic at hand… Astra, can I ask you leave the room? I get you want to listen in... it's just… sensitive information."

"I'm gonna listen in from around the corner anyway, so just let me stay. If it has anything to do with you know what, I've been over it for a long while." Astra stated, giving her father a firm look, Azazel sighing.

"I can never say no to you can I?"

"Nope. I'll just bite back until you relent!"

"Ha! Just like your mom used to do."

"Ugh… _ahem,_ I get you two are having a father/daughter moment but uh… business first?" Soren requested, the father and daughter ceasing their banter, Azazel nodding. "Thank you."

"Right right… well, I'll be blunt here…" Azazel tossed the file down onto the table, the papers in it sliding out, mainly, blurry images and necessary information files, "Both the Association _and_ Church have had some important items stolen from them… stolen by one of mine."

"What?!" Astra yelped, "The Church I get, they're kind of our enemies… but the Association? They've been allied to the Fallen Angels since… well, centuries! Who'd steal from them? _What_ did they steal?"

"That's my question." Soren muttered, already sifting through the documents and pictures, his eyes slowly widening, "No way…"

"Yes way. The Fallen Angel responsible for this has gone and stolen three of the seven Excalibur shards. One from the Association, two from the Church." Azazel stated, "And they already know who did it, he wasn't exactly subtle… he's one of the Leader Classes… Kokabiel."

"That war obsessed nut case?" Astra asked, then she got the same look as Soren… one of dread, "Wait… Kokabiel is a Leader Class… who fought in the Great War…"

"Which means he's at least on par with the Four Satans or stronger." Soren muttered, a bitter tone in his voice as he resisted the urge to crumple the paper in his hands into a ball, "Basically… this is a suicide mission."

"Well, the Church considers it one." Azazel stated, Soren looking directly at him, "The Association on the other hand, being _aware_ of who your allies are now and the powers at your disposal have a bit more confidence. You _do_ possess the Ruina Draco after all… the Dragon Gear with the power to steal life."

"Right…" Soren muttered. It was an inevitability he was aware of. The "Curse of Bahamut" as Soren learned it was called… anyone with the misfortune of bearing the Ruina Draco would eventually have to use it's terrifying power… one that ravaged both the body of victim and user, mind and body. To take life itself with no chance at return was probably the most horrid thing Soren could think of. It wasn't like the Divine Dividing, which only halved power over intervals repeatedly, but with no real threat of actually _killing_ the victim.

This, however, was different. It was a power Soren genuinely feared, had sworn off ever using unless necessary. He'd gone so far as to achieve the forbidden state of Balance Breaker to control this power, but even then, it wasn't enough.

Astra could see it in the way Soren's slender fingers began crumpling the paper in his hands without meaning too. His body had become tense, a light shuddering in his hands, his eyes staring at nothing. It was fear. Fear not for the enemy that would face… but at the thought the situation could be so _dire_ he'd have to rely on the power the very dragon it came from _forbade him_ from using for his sake.

And it wasn't something Astra didn't like to see.

" _ **Hey, Fallen Angel boss man, I get the situation is dire and all, but you**_ **do** _ **understand the risks of Soren**_ **actually** _ **using his Gear, right? He's achieved Balance Breaker, yes, but I sealed the higher extent of the Gears powers for a**_ **damn good** _ **reason."**_ Bahamut spoke up, Azazel leaning on a hand, _**"I'm not seeing this kid become the same as my other hosts… Heaven**_ **and** _ **Hell fucked me over with that Gear turning my power into what it is now… I'm not going to let it consume Soren too."**_

"Relax, relax, I've got one of my other helpers on this case as well, though whether he'll actually step into _help_ at the right time is… well, fickle to decide at best." Azazel stated, "Look, I understand using Bahamut's powers wears down on you kid, that was a fact I already knew… I'm just warning you here and now, _when,_ not _if,_ you fight Kokabiel… you may not have any other choice."

"Thanks for the warning ahead of time." Soren replied, "Least you get the bad news out of the way ASAP."

"It makes the softer parts easier to manage. At least _now_ you understand the risks of this job. Your target is a Leader Class… not exactly an easy fight. The Church is _also_ sending in some of their own to manage this, along with a Slayer as added help." Azazel added, Astra tilting her head.

"Slayer?"

"Think a supernatural mercenary." Soren stated, "They're basically the official title for anyone with supernatural abilities who hasn't joined up with the Association."

"Ah."

"Hheh… though, considering the relations between the Association and the Church… don't expect your boyfriend here to get along with these people easily… the Slayer, probably gonna be business. The exorcists however, well… you'll see when they get here." Azazel stated, Soren folding his arms.

"Well, anything else after the utterly horrible news of my new assignment?" Soren inquired, Azazel shaking his head.

"But, there _is_ one thing I want to talk to you about in private… Astra, that means you can't stick around _or_ spy, okay?" Azazel hummed, Astra sighin, standing up, "Good girl."

"I like to think I know when to listen to my own father… well, I'm gonna go chat with Luci in the library!" Astra waved as she walked off, Soren glancing back at Azazel.

"So, what did you want to tell me now?" Soren asked, Azazel chuckling as he leaned forward.

"Do you know what a Vice is?" Azazel inquired.

"What, you mean like immoral behavior and stuff? Vices of sin or something?" Soren asked, Azazel chuckling.

"Well, you're at least in the right direction." Azazel stated, "But rather, the Vice I am speaking of, is actually something all Angels have, but, only we Fallen Angels actually have this sleeping power awakened."

"Huh?"

"Allow me to give a… basic run down. Vices are essentially a segment of an Angel's power, the darkness to the usual light. It's what causes an Angel to Fall and thus, become a Fallen Angel in the first place, unless of course one is born as a Fallen Angel." Azazel explained, "It's a bit more complicated than that, but considering the bomb I just dropped on you, I'll keep it simple. In fact, this actually relates to what I told you."

"Okay then… go on." Soren murmured, Azazel nodding.

"Vices are split up into seven main categories… wanna guess what they are?" Azazel hummed, holding up seven fingers, Soren blinking as he thought about it, then a look of realization showed in his eyes.

"Seven categories… wait, do you mean the Seven Deadly Sins? Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, and Envy?" Soren asked, Azazel nodding, lowering his hands, "Soo… what _does_ a Vice _do_ anyway?"

"Simply put, a Vice increases a Fallen Angels power… large temporary increases when it's being fed in the moment, and smaller, but permanent, increases along the way after it's been awakened and continues to be indulged in some form, along with one's natural power growth. It's how we Fallen Angels have been able to reach the level of the four Seraphim without God's assistance. And as you figured out, Vices are categorized by the Seven Deadly Sins… in fact, those Sins originate from the Vice itself." Azazel continued, Soren paying rapt attention to the explanation, "Now, Vices _do_ have sub-types, basically, at times more specific derivatives stemming from the core. But, in light of my currently basic explanation, allow me to use my lovely rose of a daughter as the example."

"Lemme guess, Astra has a Lust Vice?" Soren flatly muttered, Azazel chuckling.

"I _have_ heard from Izayoi she's spent _quite_ the amount of time with you in the last month."

"I find the fact you're okay with such a thing off-putting, frankly."

"It's not the first time I've seen a daughter off to another man." Azazel stated, Soren humming, "But yes, you're right on the money. Astra's energetic drive for classic bedroom manner is because her Lust Vice passively happens to bolster it. She'll start calming down as her Vice develops and her power grows, but, just try not to hold her off for _too_ long… see, the thing about a Lust Vice, is that when left unchecked it has this nasty habit of turning the individual's aura into an airborne aphrodisiac in an attempt to sate itself."

"What, you mean like succubi?"

"Yes, though not quite as strong. Anyone of non-human nature, be them full-blooded or half-blood, will remain safe from this effect… but, well, on with my point." Azazel waved a hand, Soren giving a flat hum, "The point I'm trying to make is, depending on the Vice held by the Fallen Angel, it will indirectly effect their person in some, usually subtle way."

"Really? May I ask what Vice _you_ have?"

"Easy, I have a Greed Vice."

"Of _course_ you do."

"Hahahaha! Now see, this is why I like you, not afraid to throw around biting remarks no matter who it may be aimed towards." Azazel laughed, but then gaining a serious look, "But, in all seriousness, since you're going to be dealing with Kokabiel, you'll need to be extra careful because of his Vice… Kokabiel has a Wrath Vice, and to be specific, the derivative we call a War Vice… his power skyrocketed during the Great War because of it."

"So he's a lot stronger than he would be under normal circumstances." Soren stated, Azazel nodding, "Look, if you're here… wait, no… of course you can't intervene."

"I'll punish Kokabiel thoroughly for this once he's been apprehended, maybe I'll freeze him in the lowest circle of Hell if he doesn't wind up dead. But, yes, I can't _exactly_ intervene and reveal I've been camping out so close to Gremory territory, as I'm sure you're aware that would cause quite the storm." Azazel held up a finger as he again explained things, the obvious situation clear.

"So, basically, we're on our own unless the Devils decide to get involved… which wouldn't be smart, they don't stand a chance." Soren muttered.

"Well, unless the Ruin Princess decides to call in good ol' Lucifer, maybe the lot of you will have some luck… but, I'd say you best start gathering information as soon as you can once the Exorcists get here." Azazel leaned back in the chair, Soren nodding as he looked through the file folder again.

"That's the plan at minimum." Soren stated, Azazel nodding.

"Good. _Now,_ for the good news of why I'm here!" Azazel snickered, Soren looking up from the files as the man clapped as his hands, "Raynare, you can come out of hiding now!"

"Huh?" Soren raised a brow, Azazel pointing to the side, and slowly, approaching from the shadows, decked in a maid outfit, was Raynare, Soren blinking in clear surprise as the Fallen Angel avoided looking at him, clearly scared out of her wits to just be within proximity of the demi-dragon, "Uh… what?"

"Ah yes, well, as you know young Raynare here is still undergoing punishment for her… misconduct a couple months ago." Azazel stated, "By the way, thank you for cleaning that up without much incident, made my job _far_ easier."

"Get to the point."

"Basically, I decided for some due process, and seeing as by all accounts you're more or less part of the family now…"

"Debatable but I won't argue against it."

"I figured for some due punishment, I'd assign Raynare here to act as your personal maid."

"Huh?" Soren's look went flat again as the obvious explanation was dropped, but Azazel's jolly tone during the explanation and Raynare fidgeting about _trying_ to maintain her composure made everything all the more odd to deal with in his head, not helped by Bahamut laughing. "Wait hold on _what?!_ A _maid?_ WHY?!"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you're already part of the family." Azazel replied, Soren's eye twitching.

"What kind of justification is that?!" Soren snapped, Azazel chuckling as he stood up.

"Well, that's all for now, oh, and be sure to stop by so I can take another look at that Gear of yours again okay kid?" Azazel headed straight for the veranda, Soren shooting to his feet and following.

"EH?! What, you're just gonna drop that and just leave?!" Soren shouted, Azazel nodding as his wings, all twelve of them, flared out, the man flying off with only a wave, Soren giving a growl, putting a hand on his head, "Dammit… ugh, might as well get used to it. Just like every other crazy part of my life."

Soren sighed as he turned around and reentered the main room, a hand behind his head as was the normal habit, and he stopped as his eyes fell on Raynare, the now-forced-to-be-a-maid fidgeting around and avoiding even looking Soren directly in the eye.

"Right… the elephant in the room." Soren murmured, lowering his hand, "Okay, Raynare, first order…"

"Y-Yes!"

"Um, rewording… First, I wanna apologize for the whole uh… ripped-a-Sacred-Gear-out-of-your-chest bit… it was kind of business, but I wasn't trying to kill anyone so, well, I wanted to apologize for that… granted you _kinda_ deserved the punch to the face Issei gave you before that…" Soren muttered, then realizing that was _not_ the best thing to have said, Raynare going even more rigid than before at the mention of the guy who'd nearly killed her last time, Soren sighing and pulling a hand down his face, "Okay so how do I go about this one… well… look, you don't _have to_ do the whole maid thing… honestly it'd be kinda pointless, I take care of myself… Izayoi still doesn't like that I do the cooking and keeps trying to kick me out of the kitchen actually…"

"Because such duties should be left to a maid!" Izayoi called out, from the kitchen as it happened to be, Soren looking in the direction of the young woman's voice with a subtle glare.

"Yeah well not like I grew up with a maid, so shove it!" Soren shouted back, looking back to Raynare, sighing as she continued to fidget and remain silent, "Just… _please_ say something dammit! It's unnerving to try and say something and not get a word back… I get you're apparently terrified of dragons now after what happened, frankly, not that I blame you…"

" _ **Actually in retrospect you think she'd be less afraid of dragons and more the fact people who can hand her her ass are all over the place in this town… and the fact he guy she nearly killed wouldn't be happy to see her again."**_ Bahamut stated, Raynare flinching even more as Bahamut spoke, Soren sighing as her shaking in fear became obvious.

" _What did they do to this girl after Astra brought her in anyway? Before she was an overconfident bitch who'd run with her tail between her legs at the first sign of trouble… now she's a nervous wreck who won't even talk to me because I'm a demi-dragon."_ Soren sighed yet again as he kept his thoughts as just that, thoughts, putting a hand on his waist, "Okay, so I'm getting you won't… actually, lemme try something… Raynare, this is the only order I'm gonna give you okay, so please follow it."

"Y-Yes master! Any order you give, I'll follow… as I've been commanded too by Lord Azazel…" Raynare bowed low, Soren sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I cannot deal with this… okay, make it _two_ orders! First, don't call me master. It's Soren nothing additional added to it. I hate honorifics as well, so none of those. Second, I'd like it if you'd actually speak to me and the others." Soren held up two fingers, Raynare nodding to the sole two commands he'd given, Soren letting out a sigh, "Ugh… I cannot do the commanding thing casually like this…"

"Y-You're not at fault…" Raynare muttered, her hands fidgeting at her dress, "You were merely doing your job… the orders I was given were false and…"

"Is dad gone already?! I don't sense him any more!" Astra's voice got Raynare to freeze up again, the young woman approaching from the upper floor, Astra stopping when she saw who was left behind, Soren sighing as Astra started laughing, "Ahahahahaha! Oh my _god!_ Raynare is what dad told me he was bringing along! Wait wait… hold on, lemme guess what…"

"Azazel said Raynare was assigned to be my maid… apparently, he considers me to be part of the family already… for some reason." Soren muttered, Astra chuckling as she leaned on the railing of the balcony.

"Well not like he's wrong, though he's not right either… _yet."_ Astra hummed, Soren glancing at her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatever…" Soren muttered, looking back to the again silent Raynare, "So, you said something about how the orders you got were false?"

"Yes… actually, the orders came from Kokabiel… considering recent events… I think he was planning to rebel for a while…" Raynare stated, Astra snapping out of her amused snickering at the mention of the rogue leader class.

"That's actually not that surprising… he's a Leader Class, so of course the orders would be listened too… so… basically the SOB used you and your crew as an attempt at sparking discord… and _then_ you let the idea of gaining one of the stronger Sacred Gears go to your head… even though Twilight Healing is little more than an infinite-use high tier healing spell…" Soren murmured, folding his arms, the forced-maid nodding and looking to the side.

"That's what she mentioned in the testimony." Astra stated, jumping to the ground, Soren ignoring how her skirt flew right up as she fell, Astra smirking at him as she patted it back down, "Like the blue lace I chose?"

"Shut up."

"Hehe." Astra snickered, Soren rolling his eyes, "Well, look Raynare, I like to consider the past to be, well, the past. You've already heard enough from the other higher ups so I'll lay off past earlier, I was just surprised. Though I _do_ hope you've learned a lesson after all of that. You're lucky Soren held Gremory off, else I'm sure that tit-monster would've killed you in a heartbeat!"

" _Not that you're not stacked yourself… though I like the slender types anyway."_ Soren thought, Astra glancing at him as if she'd heard the mental quip, her playful, cat like smirk widening a bit.

"Well, either way, bygones are bygones… now that you're our responsibility, well… don't worry, Soren's a nice enough guy… once you get past the snark and his tendency to try and act like a broody ass to look all cool like he's some modern RPG protagonist." Astra teased, moving to Soren's side and poking him in the cheek as she spoke, the young man batting her hand away.

"You're never gonna let me live it down, are you?"

"No."

"Ugh…" Soren's hand met his face, and he just sighed as he brought it down, sighing even longer when Raynare again remained utterly silent, though this time it looked to be more from _surprise_ at Astra sticking so close to Soren and messing around as she was. "Well, I _will_ say things around here can get hectic, but, well, Azazel dumped you on me, so, I'll do my best. So, nice to have ya' aboard Raynare… I kinda hope we can be friends honestly."

"You'll have to try harder than that." Raynare murmured, Soren's hearing allowing him to pick up easily on the attempt to speak under her breath, though her eyes went wide as the girl realized he _had_ heard it, "I…"

"No, I don't blame you… now uh… question stands… how're we gonna explain this one to Rias _without_ her or Issei trying to… y'know." Soren stated, looking at Astra.

"Hmm… we will have to sort it out… eh… well, I'll go and orient the new addition. I think you have some more important matters to think on… come on Raynare, I'll show you around the place." Astra stated, grabbing Raynare by the arm, the forced-maid obediently following Astra out of the living room, Soren folding his arms.

"Yeah… more important things to focus on…" Soren muttered, looking at a hand, bringing his aura up to it… not Bahamut's however, his, the azure, silver tinged one with flickers of crystal. Hardly any effort had been put into drawing it out this time, "Both about what's going on now… and in my own head…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And thus begins Volume 3! OHHHH do I have plans for this one! Hehehehe. So the lot of ya' next chapter, and thanks for following this as much as you have, it's awesome seeing my attempts at improvement seemingly paying off. Thanks for the support!**


	25. Life 24

**Life 24: Un-Friendly New Comers**

"So, some traitorous Fallen Angel went and stole a bunch of Excaliburs huh? Know which ones… ow!"

"Sorry, didn't notice the knot."

Kuroka gave an amused chuckle as Soren ran his fingers through her still somewhat damp hair before drawing the brush back through it, the nekoshou glancing back at him with one eye closed, Soren however focused on his task.

"So, I'll ask again, know which Excaliburs were taken?" Kuroka inquired, Soren nodding, spinning the brush in his hand for a moment.

"The Rapidly, Nightmare, and Transparency." Soren stated, Kuroka humming, leaning back a bit further on the couch, "I checked in with my siblings, and they said Livi's okay, since she put hers back in storage for a bit anyway."

"Good to know Ballcap isn't hurt… bet she's bitter about her toy being stolen though!" Kuroka mused, Soren intentionally yanking on her hair a bit to make her stop, "Sorry, sorry, that was in bad taste."

"Yes, it was. Granted not that you deal with things in any other way." Soren mused, Kuroka giving him a look at the smarmy comment, "But… this has me worried. It's been ages since I've been put into a situation where I may have to use Bahamut's full powers… he doesn't let me use my Gear for a reason."

"That thing about how the Drain wears down on your sanity if overused, right?" Kuroka hummed, Soren nodding, the nekoshou then poking Soren between the eyes with two fingers, "Don't worry about it. If you _do_ go crazy, then me and the other two will drag your pretty little ass back to the realm of sanity, nya."

"Hehe… of course you will." Soren murmured, setting the brush down, letting out a long breath, Kuroka turning around to look him in the eyes, that usual bothered expression of Soren's that was so easily recognizable on his face, "Y'know, despite how dire the situation can potentially be… for some reason it's not what's directly bothering me."

"Does this have to do with that "Noxis" place or whatever you called it?" Kuroka asked, Soren nodding, leaning his chin on a hand, "Well, can't help having your head be a complete mess with around a decade's worth of memories just rushing on back and all, nya!"

"You're kind of a callous bitch sometimes, y'know that?" Soren chuckled, Kuroka chuckling as he scratched the spot between her ears, "But, you're nice when you wanna be… just like a _normal_ cat."

"I _am_ a nekoshou, I technically count, nya!"

"Yeah whatever." Soren sighed, leaning on a hand again, "It's just bothersome, to know there's _something_ you remember and _know,_ but just can't realize it. It's _right there,_ I can feel it, but it's like something is still keeping it back. Ugh, whatever Merlin did to fix my "ego", I'm not sure if he actually finished the job… then again, maybe a slow trickle is better than busting the dam wide open…"

That line of logic made far more sense than Soren really felt it _should_ have at the moment. What with the revelation a Cadre-class Fallen Angel was up and about in his area of operations and toting a few of the Excalibur shards suddenly threw things for a loop.

And it seemed the luck he'd been afforded after arriving in the town had finally up and run out. It was back to being thrust into life or death situations where he didn't know his odds of survival.

A shifting about pulled Soren from his thoughts as he felt arms wrap around him and a soft sensation around his face, only realizing Kuroka had pulled him into a hug after a moment of confusion, a sigh coming from him as he realized he'd up and zoned out again.

"If a trickle of things coming back is fine, then quit worrying about it. You'll remember everything in time, I'm sure. So, for now, perk up and focus on your job 'kay?" Kuroka chuckled, tapping Soren on the head lightly, "Also, I remember you agreeing to pamper me since I went a bit _too_ crazy last night, and your jobs not done yet, nya!"

"Okay okay." Soren mused, moving back and shaking his head, "Thanks though… I really _do_ have a bad habit of thinking so much I zone out, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do. Now, massage, nya!"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

"Uuuoooaaaghhh! I am so freaking frustrated right now!"

"Seriously? You were pretty chipper for the first couple of weeks after the Rating Game."

"It's not that! See, I was reading this manga and…"

"Here we go again."

Soren sighed and hung his head as Issei held up on his point at the remark from his upperclassmen, reaching into his bag and whipping out the offending manga, Soren catching a glimpse of the characters on the cover, a red-haired guy and a blue haired girl.

"No, see, I was reading this because it's actually kinda cool, that and the babes in it are _deliciously_ hot, and I've been able to just ignore the focus on butts…"

"Go figure."

"I mean not that I have anything _against_ rears, boobs are just _so_ much better…"

"Your taste is incredibly pedestrian y'know that?"

"But it annoys me this one character in it thinks butts are the shit and abhors boobs being focused on!... wait what?" Issei only then realized Soren's jab at his fetish, the silvery-white haired senior snickering, "Pedestrian?! How is my love for boobs pedestrian!?"

"Say that to every other protagonist type who has that very same fetish." Soren remarked, his snarking coming out in a playfully teasing tone, added on by the casual smile and being in his usual cool as a cucumber state.

"There is nothing wrong with loving breasts as much as I do! Breasts hold a man's hopes and dreams!"

"I know a few girl's who'd beg to differ on that point."

"Shut it! Actually senpai, that leads to the perfect question! Which one?! Are you a tit or an ass man?!"

"Absolute territory."

"Wha?" Issei felt that feeling of losing momentum so fast he crashed into a metaphorical wall, his mind hitting a blank at not only how quickly Soren had responded, but also of not even answering the proper question, "Absolute… what?"

"Absolute territory… the area between the skirt or short shorts where the thigh highs don't cover." Soren stated, his tone calm… but somehow bearing this kind of smug feeling to it. Then again, he was very intentionally screwing with Issei at the moment. "You see it a lot in anime and visual novels, usually on the tsundere character, but equally so on the other types."

"Are you messing with me?!"

"Partially, yes."

Issei hung his head at the casual admittance to being messed with, but cleared his throat either way, shovng the manga back into his school bag.

"So, you going to be at the club meeting this afternoon senpai? I mean, you weren't there yesterday… then again we were just practicing for the upcoming school tournament…" Issei's question was met with Soren shaking his head, the senior clapping his _bento_ box shut, "Eh? Why not?"

"Business, again. I've got a new assignment and gotta meet up with some new arrivals at the airport today. And the worst part is, a few of them are Exorcists…"

"WHAT?! Exorcists?! Why would you be working with those guys? I remember you saying the group you work for and the Church don't get along."

"We _don't._ Consider it a temporary truce. I'll fill Rias in on the situation after I check in with these people… she'd want to know anyway, because this one is pretty big, since she oversees this town and all."

"Right, Buchou does have jurisdiction here." Issei folded his arms, Soren nodding and laying back, "Huh… I can't think of anything to talk about…"

"Well, what about trying to get your Dragon to talk to you more? How's that been going?" Soren asked, sitting back up, Issei clapping his hands.

"Right, that! Well, Ddraig pipes up when I ask and stuff, but so far he's been kind of silent on the matter…" Issei hummed, looking at his left hand.

" _ **Let me try… hey yo Ddraig! I know you're listening in so perk up you red scaled hick!"**_

" _ **WHO'RE YOU CALLING A HICK YOU IMMATURE BASTARD!?"**_

"WHOA!" Issei yelped when the rumbling voice of his own Dragon spat out in response to Bahamut's insult, Soren sighing as his resident Dragon began snickering.

" _ **Nice to see you too Ddraig. I see you're as temperamental as ever!"**_ Bahamut responded, Ddraig grumbling in response to the snickering.

" _ **Yeah whatever. So, what's your beef here huh?"**_

"Just trying to help your host out is all." Soren stated, Issei glancing at the green light on the back of his hand, "So Ddraig will speak up, good to know."

" _ **Wait, that was just to get me to speak up? Ugh… thousands of years and you don't change at all, huh, Bahamut?"**_ Ddraig sighed, Bahamut snickering in response, _**"Naga must be as usual… oh, and word of advice for you, silver haired brat,**_ **don't** _ **go to the Familiar Forest."**_

"Eh? I've been there before… if this is about Tiamat and the fact she's got a grudge against Bahamut, I already know."

" _ **Oh."**_

"That guy in the forest _did_ mention her… I still find it odd a Dragon lives there…" Issei hummed.

" _ **You're lucky at that point your powers were weak since you don't know a thing about concealment."**_ Ddraig stated, _**"If you'd been of a higher level that psycho would've come running. She**_ **hates** _ **me."**_

" _ **Let's not get into that one Ddraig… I'd rather not tell**_ **that** _ **story."**_ Bahamut made a shuddering noise, Ddraig grumbling in agreement, the two vessels looking at each other with befuddled looks.

"Did we just hear a snippet that seems like the prelude to some kind of failed fling…"

"That very likely ended in pissing off the psycho."

Issei and Soren nodded in unison to the answer, both hanging their heads.

"Why do we have odd dragons?" Issei murmured, Soren shrugging.

"Heck if I know…" Soren sighed, "So, anything of note happen?"

"Eh, not really… though I did meet this kinda interesting client on one of my recent jobs… well, actually, that kinda reminds me of something else." Issei hummed, Soren raising a brow, "Yeah… Kiba's been kinda out of it lately for some reason. He's been acting weird since we had that meeting at my place…"

"Weird how?"

"Well, it started when he said something about a holy sword…"

" _Well shit."_

* * *

"Y'know, someone in a different position than mine would probably question why this airport wasn't where I started at."

Soren let out a sigh as he leaned back against the wall of the arrivals waiting area of the airport, Bahamut snickering at the quip.

" _ **Well hey, spending a day in Akiba was fun at the least eh?"**_ Bahamut mused, Soren shrugging, pulling out his phone to check the time.

"The plane carrying our new pals should've gotten here not long ago." Soren murmured, pocketing the item and continuing his wait, a fresh crowd of arriving pedestrians milling out of the exit, "Let's hope they had enough common sense to blend in…"

"Did you three _seriously_ have to wear your robes the entire flight?! People kept looking at you like you were a bunch of crazies!"

Of all the voices milling about the arriving crowd, Soren was able to focus on one in particular though, a girl's voice no doubt, but rougher in tone, like one would hear from a tomboy, or at least one acting tough.

" _ **Think those are our guys?"**_ Bahamut asked.

"We'll have to see." Soren stated, craning his neck to get a better view of the milling crowd, and through the parting waves, what he saw made him let out a dry, drawn out chuckle that told of a dryly amused reaction to what he saw.

Three figures through the crowd, of similar but slightly varying height, stood out _far_ too much no thanks to obscuring white robes that hid all but the lower parts of their faces, and following the three robed figures was a short girl who for whatever reason struck "looks familiar" bells in his head, her head topped in messy, currently loose blonde hair reaching a short ways past her shoulders, the pale locks falling near pale green, sharp eyes that looked the same emotion she was getting across, annoyed. Her slender figure being garbed by a crimson biker jacket over a loose white shirt, added on with denim short shorts and thigh highs, which Soren found his gaze aiming towards.

"Ugh, where the heck is that Association guy we're supposed to be meeting?" The blonde muttered, folding her arms and looking around, her robed companions scanning the area as well, their attention turning forward to Soren as he cleared his throat and approached.

"I believe that would be me." Soren responded, flashing his Knight's badge as proof to the quadra in front of him, "Soren Siegreich… and I'm the poor schmuck assigned to work with the lot of you."

"Anwen Highwind. I'm the Slayer that was hired for this job. Let's keep it at that, strictly business." The blonde stated, adjusted the bag she was varying, Soren noting the wrapped item hefted her shoulder, an item about a meter and a half long. "And these three, well…"

"I'd prefer we have this conversation somewhere not in the public eye." One of the hooded individuals spoke up, also bearing a feminine voice, but rather deep in tone, Soren and Anwen glancing at her, the blonde girl sighing while Soren took notice of the wrapped item that one was carrying… particularly, the aura coming from it.

" _A Holy Sword huh? It'd have been smarter to wrap it in a concealment cloth like the one I have on Balmung… that things gonna be a trouble magnet otherwise."_ Soren gave a pensive hum at the thought.

"Whatever you say, Xenovia." Anwen muttered.

"Relax, I set up a spell to keep any unwanted eavesdroppers out and I have my familiars watching the place." Soren stated, but walking along either way, the four new arrivals following him, so, can I get some introductions, or am I gonna have to wait on those from the three in the Church cloaks?"

"The latter." Xenovia stated, Soren catching a glimpse of her looks under the hood for a brief moment. He'd call her cute if not for the neutral expression on her face, blue hair marked by a single streak of green in her bangs framing yellow eyes glaring directly at Soren.

"Alright then. There's a café nearby a few of my people set up to be the start of a network here. Will that suffice?" The question merely got nods from the robed trio and a shrug from Anwen, who was making it incredibly obvious she didn't want to stick around for much longer than she'd have to, "Okay then, we'll talk there."

"So, you four know anything I wasn't informed off about this fiasco?" Soren leaned on his hand as he sank low into the chair of the café, looking through the four in front of him, then sighing, "Okay, you three, church chicks, can the hoods come off?"

"Alright then." Xenovia answered, removing her hood, revealing her hair to be practically short, while the girl next to her had, of all hairstyles, twintails a chestnut color, bright blue eyes and a casual grin on her face, while to Xenovia's other side, the girl removing her hood shook loose a long, thick braid of creamy blonde colored hair, violet colored eyes gazing at Soren with a curious light in them.

" _The girl on the left feels strangely familiar… have I seen her somewhere before? Heck, that Anwen girl too… something about the two of them is familiar."_ Soren thought, leaning back even further in his seat.

"I think we should at least get introductions out of the way. I'm Xenovia Quatra, I've been deployed on this mission from the Catholic Church." Xenovia introduced, Soren nodding, looking to the remaining two.

"I'm Irina Shidou! I'm also from this town as it happens to be, and I'm with the Protestant Church." The twin tailed girl cheerily introduced, all eyes turning to the last girl, who flinched as she realized all eyes were on her.

"O-Oh, forgive me!" Soren noted the decidedly French accent in her voice, "I'm Jeanne L'Arc, also from the Catholic Church, nice to meet you, _monsieur."_

" _ **I like that one already for some reason."**_ Bahamut hummed, Soren shrugging.

"Right, with those out of the way…" Soren was cut off when Xenovia held up a hand.

"First off, I'd like to know what it is you _already_ happen to be aware of. I understand you Association types have a rather vast information network, but one can never be too sure." Xenovia cut in, Soren sighing.

"I'm aware of which Excaliburs were stolen as well as who took them, a Cadre Class Fallen Angel, Kokabiel." Soren affirmed, Xenovia nodding.

"Well at least there's that." Xenovia murmured, "At best you should also know there's a Stray Priest running around at his behest as well. We have reason to believe there's a possibility he may be using one of the stolen Excaliburs. It's our job to hunt him down as well."

"Hey, I'm here 'cause I got paid, can I just say that now?" Anwen cut in, Xenovia giving a look towards the blonde girl, "Look, I don't wanna hang around more than I need to, got it?"

"Trust me, I get the feeling." Soren grumbled, folding his arms. "Well, I take it the bunch of you are aware of the fact we're operating in Gremory territory, right?"

"Of course." Xenovia stated, Soren taking a quick glance over, noting Jeanne's eyes seemingly stuck on him with that same quizzical look.

"I'm gonna fill the Devils here in town about things… _hopefully,_ they'll stay out of it. But, there's not gonna be any guarantees alright?"

"Hopefully they have the sense to understand it's best to keep out of this." Xenovia stated, Soren sighing.

" _Seeing as you don't know Issei, of course you say that. I'm worried the idiot is gonna try to get involved. And if things get dire enough, there's gonna be no stopping them, even if they'll be getting in over their heads."_ Soren thought, then recalling Issei's mention of Kiba's odd behavior as well, and its apparent relation to a holy sword, _"Kiba did go kinda berserk when we met after he realized I use a Holy Sword… and there's the fact he was involved with that Holy Sword project thing…"_

It was during Soren's research into the peerage that he learned that information about Kiba from Grayfia. A project meant to try and cultivate wielders of the Excalibur shards by the Churches, but the man in charge of it went to such abhorrent methods to try and achieve it that the Church exiled the man.

Which in turn, led to a thought of Soren's own.

" _Kokabiel couldn't possibly have known how to steal the Excaliburs on his own. Over half of the ones that were stolen were being kept by the Church branches… which means he had someone helping him… someone who knew where to find where they were being kept…"_ Soren's pensive thoughts were brought to a halt, the young man again feeling eyes on him, Xenovia's intense gaze in particular seeming as if she was yet again trying to drill a hole into his skull. "Sorry, I just thought of something… could I ask if anyone else is suspect in this that I wasn't informed of? Maybe someone who, I'unno, knew where the Excaliburs were to steal them in the first place? Because I doubt the Fallen Angels know where they're kept…"

" _ **You would know that, considering-"**_

" _SHUT UP!"_

"That is something we considered as well. But, sadly, we have no idea who would do such a thing right now." Answered Irina, Soren leaning on the table, a finger tapping on the surface of it.

"Wonder if it's that Stray Priest I was told about…" An under the breath comment, just audible enough to only be heard if one had been right next to Soren.

"Also, we heard that a priest who had been sent here before us died just last night… would you happen to know anything about that?" Jeanne inquired, Soren shaking his head.

"No. Well, if that's all, I'm gonna go make a call to my overseer about this and see if she's found out anything new. I won't bother the lot of you until we need to… something I'm sure you'd prefer." Soren stood up and left, the four girls watching as he ducked into the back of the café.

"Let's go. We should find the church here in town and set up camp there first off." Xenovia stood first, Anwen sighing, getting a look from her fellow.

"Some lousy old church? Seriously? There's plenty of hotels around here, so why not stay at one of those, 'cause I sure as well am!" Anwen replied, stretching her arms as she leaned back in the chair.

"We only have so much funds given to us by the Church… unlike yourself." Xenovia pointed out, Anwen chuckling and giving a shrug.

"Hey, not my fault I've gotten a good haul this last month!" Anwen snickered, patting the wrapped object leaning against the chair, "With my little pal here, I ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"I'm still surprised you got hired to help us! You _are_ the person the Church branded as the Exile Knight." Irina pointed out, getting an annoyed glare for the remark.

"I'd call you an insensitive bitch, but you're too pure of mind to understand that…" Anwen sighed, hefting her items and walking out, "Whatever. Call me tomorrow, I'm gonna find a hotel to crash at!"

"She's so difficult. For a former follower of God, you'd think she'd be humbler." Irina pouted, Xenovia sighing.

"What else can one expect from Mordred's bloodline? It was for safety reasons which she was exiled. I admit, working with her has me worried." Xenovia murmured.

"I wouldn't have any worries." Jeanne spoke up, one hand holding a rosary, "I can feel it, she's a nice girl deep down. And she does have a rule of seeing a job through once it is finished. That… and, well… perhaps I shouldn't say."

"Ugh… why am I with the fool and the one too nice for her own good?" Xenovia sighed, shuffling out of the booth, "Let's go. I don't want to have the eyes of Association dogs on me for any longer than necessary."

"Hey Jeanne, you were staring at the Siegreich guy for a while, what was up with that?" Irina glanced back at the younger girl, Jeanne putting a hand on her chin.

"Well… I felt some kind of connection… the boy was very familiar to me. Perhaps we knew each other in a past life!" Jeanne's tone suddenly seemed a bit more excited, shaking her head with both hands on her face, "No what am I thinking? Such shameless thoughts are unbecoming of a holy maiden!"

"And there she goes." Irina giggled, Xenovia sighing. "Oh, hey, since we're in town, do you mind if we stop by the place of an old friend of mine? It's been _years_ so I'm wondering how he's doing!"

"Fine, seeing as we have to get our bearings anyway." Xenovia murmured, sighing, "This is going to be a long assignment…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **You'll figure it out soon enough Xenovia. Hehehe. And for those who are or not aware, I have started making pages for the cast on the DxD Fanon wiki! It's a work in progress, but I plan to make one for the whole lot of OCs that'll be in this story… the main focus ones for the most part.**


	26. Life 25

**Life 25: Ennui**

 _His legs ached liked they were on fire as he ran up the steps of the tower as fast as they could carry him, labored breaths escaping from his burning lungs as he ran up the stairs, refusing to allow his body to give out on him._

" _The… throne room… Mom… is in the throne room!"_

 _He didn't know what was telling him to go there, but something did. Something had been screaming in his mind to go there, to hurry as the day faded away during the battle before. First, he'd run_ to _the sounds of battle. Now, he was running from them, following someone. Following the mother who'd saved his life… and had then left not shortly afterwards._

" _The throne room… why the throne room!?"_

 _It was a surprised he could talk with how much his dry throat was burning, how the smoke that he'd inhaled while retreating outside hadn't gotten to him yet. He was refusing to give in, refusing to let his young body hold him back from catching up._

 _He had to reach top, to make it there in time._

" _COME ON!" He yelled as loud as he could, clutching at the item in his hands, putting as much strength as he could into his run, tripping on the final step of the last flight, sprawling across the ground in a head as any control he had as lost. "AGH!... not… done… I'm… close…"_

" _AGHHH! GUAAAGHH! NNNNAAAAAGHHHHH!"_

 _Echoing down the hallway, loud enough anyone could have heard it, were screams of sheer agony, the sounds of pain beyond any other, flashes of blue filling his blurry vision and accompanying each scream._

" _Just… ack! A little… further!" He shakily stood up, coughing in an exhausted fit as his feet dragged him forward, pushing on as the screaming continued, this immense pressure in the air that felt like it was threatening to crush him._

 _But he continued to refuse. His body burned like he'd been lit aflame, and the urge to just pass out and remain there was so strong it felt almost impossible to resist… but he did._

" _A little further… a little further… a King… a King never stands alone!"_

 _His slender hand reached out, stopping on the black, silver engraved doors, the towering entry way ajar ever so slightly. One push with the last of his strength managed to open it as another flash of blue light came through._

 _And as it faded, a splitting pain shot through his chest at the sight he saw, one he was too young to understand at the moment… but it was a pain he already knew he'd never forget._

 _And with that pain came a scream. A primal scream of pure grief and agony… a wailing quickly accompanied by the deafening roar of a dragon splitting the sky… echoing his grief for all the world to hear._

* * *

Soren shot awake like he'd just been punched in the gut, his chest aching like he'd just been shot, feeling his body drenched in cold sweat, only accompanied by the hot feeling of tears on his face, his breathing unmatched and panicked.

"I saw it… what really happened…" his hands were shaking violently as he brought them up, new tears dripping down onto his palms, "I couldn't… I couldn't do anything… I was too late… I couldn't help her!"

"Soren?!" The door flew open with a crash, Lucina freezing as she entered, her eyes widening as Soren looked at her.

It was agony, grief. The normally smiling or cool-headed Soren looked to be on the verge of screaming in pain, his entire body shaking.

"What… what happened?" Lucina could only slowly approach as Soren looked down at the sheets, his composure already so ruined that there wasn't any way for it to come back for him to easily say anything as the blue haired girl clambered onto the bed.

"I… I remembered more… I was… I was running up a tower and… when I got to the top, all I heard was screaming, agonized screaming… and then… when I made it to the other end…" Just thinking about it was making his shaking all the more intense, Lucina shuffling around and hugging Soren from behind, tightly wrapping her arms around his chest, his shuddering slowing down as he moved one of his hands to her, but he was still shaking, "It hurts… it hurts so much…"

"It's okay… it's okay." Lucina murmured, tightening her hold, "Just calm down a bit… please, calm down and tell me…"

* * *

The day felt… listless after the previous night.

Classes felt boring, and she couldn't even concentrate on club practice after school was over.

The walk to the train station was no less uneventful.

" _I never thought I'd see him looking like that… Soren looked so hurt, in so much pain…"_ Lucina sighed as she leaned further back on the chair of the rocking train, leaning on her hand and sighing even deeper. Soren had stayed home after what happened the previous night, too shaken up to feel like he could go to school that day, _"The worst part is, I barely understand that pain… Soren's been telling us everything he's remembered ever since we trained with the Gremory group, but this… I don't know what to do. I can only imagine what kind of pain that is…"_

" _ **It's hard isn't it? To know him so well personally, but at the same time, to not know enough. Not even Bahamut knows a thing about Soren's past before that… so it's all dependent on what he remembers and when."**_ Naga stated, Lucina nodding.

" _Yeah. I just wonder why now though… why he remembered something so painful, everything else he's told us has been so happy and carefree… but now this… it's sad… nobody should have to go through that at that age."_ Lucina thought, sighing and leaning back further, "I guess this feeling is what people call ennui…"

* * *

Soren, meanwhile, had spent the day on the roof of the building, staring at the clouds and mulling over every thought racing through his head, feeling completely and utterly listless.

"Ugh… I can't clear my head out here." Soren muttered, sitting up and flicking his hand out, only opening his eyes once the transport was finished, finding himself with his back against his chair within the Freelancer base meeting room, "Probably better to be here for a bit."

Soren stood up and pocketed his hands, exiting the rarely explored out from room. In fact, he hardly remembered the last time he'd been in any other room but the meeting room and the training room… but, he did remember the conversation that had been held about the place years ago.

* * *

" _We need a secret base!"_

" _A secret base? What, like an old building to hide out in?"_

 _The then thirteen year old Hyoga shook his head to the same aged Xander's remark, the eleven year old Soren sitting in the corner with his face buried in a book, but, paying attention nonetheless._

" _Nah, some old building won't do. It needs to be a place we can get to and from easily, even if we're far apart from each other on a job when we're older!" Hyoga stated, Xander sighing._

" _What do you suggest then?" Xander asked, Soren closing his book a bit as he became more interesting in where the conversation was going._

" _Hehehe, don't worry, I got the perfect plan! See, I've got a Devil friend teaching me magic, and get this, she knows how to form those alternate spaces Devils use for Rating Games!"_

" _Ohhh I get it!"_

" _Yeah! I learn how to use that magic, and then all of us can make a secret base! It'll be our little space to hang out in whenever we want!"_

" _A place to… hang out…" Soren murmured, not even reacting as Hyoga shot over and put an arm around him._

" _Yeah! A space where the whole lot of us can go if we wanna hang out and get away from the world! Whaddya say huh?" Hyoga chuckled, Soren only nodding._

" _It'd… be nice." Soren murmured, a small smile showing on his face._

" _Uh… hey! He smiled, he smiled!"_

* * *

"Heh… hard to believe those two grew up into who they are now." Soren mused, rounding from the hall and finding himself in a living room. All the furniture in it didn't even look new, as really, it wasn't. All of it was old bargain items the group had found years ago to furnish the place.

While they _could_ have just constructed the furnishings with magic, considering the nature of the hideout, Hyoga had insisted they furnish it with items from the real world.

"Hehe… "this place may have been made artificially, but we'll make it real like this!" he said…" Soren mused, running a hand along the top of one of the sofas, "It all… feels familiar in a way. A group of friends having a crazy idea to make a secret base and fill it with old stuff we just find…"

" _ **This place means a lot to you and your siblings. I mean c'mon, when you guys first made the place this was the only room in it, and now you've expanded it out to this useful as hell bunker."**_ Bahamut mused, Soren chuckling as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah I remember. I'd always park my ass here, Lune'd sit next to me and jabber on and keep Camellia away, Livi and Chloe always fought over the spot closest to the fireplace, Ven curled up in a corner while Stolfo talked his ear off, and Hyoga and Xander were always bickering." Soren mused, smiling at the fond memories of that time, but it faltered into a sadder smile at the same time, "But… now that I'm remembering everything, all of that makes me feel sad… like I miss someone…"

Four names. He'd remembered five names in his returning memories. Aiolus, Mikael, Logos, and Eris.

"Four names… without faces to go to them yet." Soren sighed, sinking further in the seat he was in, staring at the ceiling, "Hey… Bahamut… this is what people call ennui, right?"

" _ **Eh?"**_

"Ennui… a feeling of listlessness from a lack of excitement." Soren stated, sighing deeply, "After last night, what I remembered… it just pulled everything out of me… I can still barely get my thoughts in order… and it just hurts. It feels like my chest is going to burst any moment from how much it hurts."

" _ **Soren…"**_ Bahamut murmured, one of Soren's hands clenching at his shirt, right over his heart, _**"Hagh… look kid, I want to help, but I'm in the dark. I don't know anything about this "Noxis" nor anything until the day I woke up after my powers were unleashed from inside of you. I've been combing through your memories for a while now, and I can't make any more sense of things than you already have from all of these. But this one… I went over it again and again and… ugh, I'm sorry kid, I just don't know what to think."**_

"A King never stands alone." Soren murmured, to Bahamut's confusion, but, he found something… comforting, reassuring about those words, "I can't remember why… but I feel like saying that just… helps. It makes me feel like everything will be okay as long as I have people by my side."

" _ **A King never stands alone, huh? Well if so, why are you sitting around here?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren chuckling, flicking his arm again, back on the roof of the building in moments, standing up and facing the setting evening sun, _**"Doesn't feel the same to you now, does it?"**_

"No." Soren stated, shaking his head, "The sky is similar, but it doesn't feel the same… but, it's the sky I'm living under with the people I love, that's enough for me."

" _ **That's corny… but, sweet. Corny as hell, but sweet."**_

"Oh shut up." Soren scoffed, proceeding down and back inside, a peer into the kitchen revealing Izayoi drilling Raynare on things, as she had been for a little while now, considering it her job to teach the punished Fallen Angel how to properly be a maid even if Soren wasn't going to make do on it, another look revealing Astra playing videogames with Kuroka in the living room, and Lucina just getting back from classes, "Uhm… hey, everyone? Can we… talk about something for a bit? I've… got something I wanna say."

The normal commotion stopped as Soren spoke up, all eyes turning on him, the maids peering out from the kitchen, Lucina tilting her head as Soren cleared his throat.

"Uhm… okay, so, last night, I remembered… more. Well, I _have been_ for the past month, but, you guys know that." Soren stated, nods going around, "A land called Noxis, people I used to know, places I've been to but can't remember, a place we can't even find through research… well, what I remembered, is more, it's big."

"Soren…" Lucina murmured, Soren remaining standing, but, reaching into his pocket and fiddling with whatever item was in there.

"What's this big thing you've gotta say?" Astra asked, Kuroka's tail waving back and forth as a show of her curiosity.

"Well, Lucina knows, I told her earlier, but…" Soren murmured, sighing, "Remember how I would get nightmares before, how it was always the same dream again and again? Well… I had it again, for the first time in a while, but this time, it was in total detail…

Soren then recounted the story he'd told Lucina that morning. Of the memory of him as a child, rushing to the top of the tower and being met by screams of agony… and the sight he'd witnessed once he reached the top.

"… I finally remembered that day, I mean, there's still some gaps, but I'm beginning to remember more and more of it." Soren stated, now seated on the second couch, the girls opposite him, either seated, laying down, or standing based on preference. "What I saw… I feel like it was my fault, like I failed… I could have done something, but I was too weak to do anything… too weak to save my own mother from whatever happened to her… I… don't know what happened. Past that, it's just black again… but, whatever happened… well, I did remember some key words though: A King never stands alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuroka asked, Soren leaning on a hand.

"It means… just as it says. But it's broader in definition. Standing on your own will only get you so far, without allies to support you, you will falter sooner or later." Soren stated, then, sitting straighter, "So… I wanted to ask… please… please continue helping me!"

"EH?!" Lucina yelped as Soren bowed his head, Kuroka and Astra looking surprised but not voicing it.

"I can't… I can't stand on my own anymore." Soren murmured, more shock going around, "How I feel right now… I'm still not strong enough, and my chest hurts so much from remembering this… I can't… I know it's selfish, but please… I want to ask if you'd all continue helping me like you have."

 _WHAP!_

"DUMBASS!"

Soren had to pick himself up off of the floor, rolling over and being faced with an annoyed looking Astra glaring down at him, shaking her right hand, the other on her hips.

"Why do you feel like you have to ask? Of course we'll help you!" Astra stated, pointing a finger at Soren as he sat up, then bending down and hugging him tightly, "Geez, you're such a melodramatic pansy you know that? Something like this happens and suddenly the cool guy you normally are just crumbles."

"Maybe a bit _too_ brutally honest… but Astra's right Soren, you don't have to ask for our help. We love you, why would we _not?_ You'd help us in a heartbeat if we were having problems of our own, so why wouldn't we?" said Lucina, moving over to Soren's side, the young man looking down at the floor, a troubled light in his eyes, "And it's fine if you need help. You don't need to be some all powerful super being to be the kind of strong you're looking for. We're a family aren't we? It's our job to be there for each other."

"Preach it sister!" Kuroka stated, jumping onto Soren's back and placing her chin on his open shoulder, "Now I'm not the best this kind of thing, I admit it… but you help us, we help you, that's how it works. Also, from what you're saying… hmhm, I like the idea of my mate _also_ being a prince."

"I'm… still not sure about that honestly. I could've been a retainer in training for all I know…" Soren murmured, hiding the fact he was started to feel awkward being sandwiched between Astra and Kuroka like he was, though Astra moved back after another moment, standing and turning to the maids.

"Nothin' to say you two?" Astra inquired, Izayoi shaking her head.

"I believe the three of you put it best." Izayoi answered, "But, I would consider it prudent the dog do his best to locate his father as soon as he can. With the rate at which his memories have been returning, and this is merely a suggestion, finding someone who can shed light on what he doesn't know sounds best."

"I checked in with that… he left England just the other week." Soren stated, sighing, but showing a soft smile, "But… I still want to say thank you, to all of you. It makes me glad… knowing I can turn to you guys so easily when I'm bothered like this."

"Hey, it's not just us, what about your siblings?" Lucina hummed, Soren putting a hand behind his head.

"I did… but they've got no idea how to help me in the slightest with this." Soren sighed, slipping out of Kuroka's grasp and laying down on the floor, "But… I admit, with this next job, it has me worried. Our enemy this time is a cadre class Fallen Angel who fought in the great war."

"That's a rather big step up from some poser High Class Devil." Kuroka hummed, "But c'mon, you're as strong as my old pal the Vanishing Dragon, how much trouble could that be?"

"His Vice is the problem, Cat." Astra stated, sitting down, "Kokabiel has a Wrath Vice in the War Subspecies. Combat and killing intent literally makes him stronger on the fly… it's both a matter of how strong _we_ are and how fast we can kill him."

"Oh, so like how you've been getting stronger because you sleep with our lovely dragon here?" Kuroka mused, Astra giving her a flat look in response while Lucina twiddled her thumbs, looking displeased at being sidelined.

"Basically, yes." Was the dry response from Astra. "Hmm, well, dad can't intervene since making it known he's here in Gremory territory directly would be bad, so we are kind of on our own here."

"I could talk to the Vanishing Dragon if you want. He'd be sure as hell interested in fighting this Kokabiel guy, especially with his rival here, nya." Kuroka stated, Soren sitting and folding his arms.

"That's one option, maybe. But then that in itself is a problem. If he starts a fight with Issei after it's done… actually, maybe he wouldn't." Soren muttered, putting his hands on his head and rubbing them, "aaaaAAAHHHH! Come on, I gotta be able to think of something!"

"Maybe you'll pull something out of your butt at the end." Astra jokingly, Soren giving her a flat look.

"Like I'd be so cliché as too pull out a power or move I haven't hinted at having already that's capable of winning the battle." Soren grumbled, puffing out a cheek, pointing a finger, "Clichés like that can up and die! If I pull anything out of nowhere it's probably gonna be my sealed Balance Breaker, or if luck permits whatever the hell that other power I have is!"

"Hehehehe… that's our Soren, flipping from melodramatic to tongue and cheek in seconds." Lucina giggled, Soren folding his arms.

"Something about that idea just annoys me… like some other me in an alternate timeline did that and it screwed up everything… dammit, now I wanna punch that me in the face!" Soren grumbled, letting out a heavy sigh, looking between the girls as they all snickered, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just cute is all." Astra mused, poking Soren in the cheek, at which he just bore a flat look too, "Hehehe… hey cat, help me take his clothes off!"

"Eh?"

"Oh~! With pleasure, nya!"

"WHAT?!"

"H-Hey! If you're going to do that, then do it in the bedroom?!"

The commotion stopped at Lucina's objection, Soren's eyes the widest as he peered out from his nearly pulled off shirt, Astra glancing back from undoing his belt, whipping it off as she turned around and put a hand on her chin.

"HEY!" Soren shouted, "Luci, you're not gonna help me?!"

"Well… if we all get a turn…" Lucina murmured, looking to the side, covering her mouth as a small blush showed, Soren's right eye twitching.

"OH COME ON!"

"Alpha gave permission, so off with the shirt, nya!" Kuroka cheered, Soren struggling to resist the pulling, Astra snickering as she licked her lips.

"Help me out Luci! Tonight's gonna be fu~un!"

"A-Alright!"

"SERIOUSLY?! COME ON YOU THREE! I'm not even in the mood!"

 **[But we are!]**

"WHYYY MEEE?!"

"Because we love you!"

"Obviously because you're irresistible, nya!"

"It's fun!"

Lucina, Kuroka, and Astra's responses only got a scream from Soren, and in the meanwhile, Izayoi was dragging Raynare off, the new maid looking through her fingers as she was pulled off.

"Come, you can leer later, we have lessons to resume."

"Y-Yes ma'am…. AH! It's… big!"

"Come on you guys, is this necessary?!" Shu shouted, but the forceful removal of his clothes wasn't ceasing as he tried to retreat, "BAHAMUT?!"

" _ **You're on your own. Good luck for the rest of today."**_

"DAMMIT YOU USELESS LIZARD!"

"Ohh Soooreeennn!" Astra cooed.

"Sorry but… we really wanna do it!" Lucina shouted, Soren groaning as Kuroka slinked up behind him.

"Caught you, nya~! Not getting away this time!"

"Aggghhh! Come on… FINE THEN! You three are bringing this on yourselves!"

"KYAAA!"

* * *

"So _bored!"_

Anwen flopped down on the bed face first, grabbing the TV remote and clicking through the channels. She was in a rather barren hotel room. As bare bones as could be besides her own effects now scattered around the place haphazardly.

"The church nitwits are still figuring crap out, and there wasn't a sign of anything around town! Ugh… there's not even anything worthwhile in these darn suburbs, the hell is up with that? There's not even some random Stray monster around to beat up… ugh, this sucks!"

Anwen shot up and threw the remote, the item rebounding off of the wall and pegging her clean in the head, the girl twitching for a moment from the hit, then sighing as she flopped down.

"Shit… gugh… I wish _something_ would happen. Dammit, I wanna fight someone." Anwen grumbled, putting her arms behind her head and staring at the ceiling, then shooting up when an idea hit her, a smirk spreading across her face, "That's it! That silver haired pretty boy! Hehehehe… yeah… I can fight him, see what he can do. Kehehe. Well, Clarent, looks like you're gonna get to fight someone interesting!"

Her eyes turned to the now unwrapped item leaning on the wall, a sword contained in a striking crimson sheath, the guard gleaming a silvery white marked by red and bearing a red hilt and similar silver pommel… and red sparks shone across it for a moment as the girl grabbed it, pulling it out enough to reveal the ornate red designs on the white blade, more of the red light sparking across the edge.

"Yeah… hehe, this will be fun."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I would say I feel sorry for Shu, but he's a demi-dragon, he'll manage. But, now the plot thickens with revelations and plans! Hehehehe, oh shall the fun begin!**


	27. Life 26

**Life 26: (Un)Welcome Encounter**

"And yet again we find ourselves on the roof."

"I swear something keeps pulling us here, senpai."

"Y'sure Issei? I personally like high places, they lemme think."

"Hmm… I can see why. It's nice and quiet."

"Yeah sometimes I wish."

Issei looked back and glanced at Soren, the silver haired young man laying down and staring up at the open sky with a listless expression, the kind you'd see someone have to signal they clearly hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night. Then again, Issei was aware of his senior's napping habits so sometimes he wasn't really sure if the tired look just came naturally to Soren at times.

"You seem more listless than usual today, something happen?" Issei asked, Soren sighing as he sat up, Bahamut snickering.

" _ **Red, if you knew what happened to Soren last night, you'd probably hit Balance Breaker right here, right now from how jealous you'd get."**_ Bahamut mused, Issei blinking with wider eyes, Soren shaking his head with a sigh.

"Eh? What is he talking about?" Issei asked, Soren standing.

"Word of advice if you somehow achieve your dream… don't let them come at you all at once. It's exhausting." Soren pat Issei on the back of the head as he passed by, the younger teen taking a moment to process what he'd just heard.

"EHHHH?! Senpai, are you joking around right now?! You're pulling my leg again right?!" shooting after his upperclassmen, Issei nearly crashed down the stairs, Soren grabbing his collar and swinging Issei around to prevent a fall, trotting down the rest of the steps as Issei recovered, letting out a laugh and patting Issei on the head as he passed by.

"Maybe, maybe not, now c'mon, let's head over to the old school building. I've gotta inform Rias about something anyway."

"Oh, yeah you mentioned that the other day." Issei hummed, looking around at the murmuring crowd as he and Soren exited the building, "Hey, senpai, you really okay with hanging out with me and all? I mean, rumors go around fast y'know?"

"I don't really care much for rumors. Yeah, you're a perv half the time but by now it's kinda like dealing with a little brother. Sure, it's irritating but also kinda amusing at the same time." Soren put his arms behind his head after giving a stretch, glancing out at the schoolyard milling with students either wasting the afternoon away before heading home or the outdoor clubs going about their routines, "So no, I don't mind hanging out with you at school. Besides, you hanging out with the cool transfer student is bound to earn ya' some brownie points y'know?"

"I did notice people are sneering at me less… Matsuda and Motohama think it's weird we hang out." Issei hummed, Soren humming in return.

Matsuda and Motohama were Issei's other friend, and the other two members of the campus infamous Perverted Trio, Issei being the third member of the bunch. Soren'd only met the two a handful of times over the past few months since his transfer… but he knew they did not like him one bit since he'd quickly gotten rather popular among the female student body.

"Eh, let 'em have their opinions." Soren handwaved the bit, stopping dead when he heard a call.

"Yahoo! Heyyy! Soren!" Astra, with Izayoi in tow as usual, waved at Soren from just a short ways across, both dressed in the girl's uniform, though Astra added on a fancy red scarf to hers while Izayoi was wearing the winter version despite the rising summer heat.

"Astra what are you doing here?" Soren murmured, putting a hand on his hips as Astra trotted over, ignoring the eyes turning her way as the male students around started gawking, all the usual awestruck statements the model like girl was used to abound.

"What, I felt like dropping by. Besides, I _am_ transferring in here in a couple weeks, so thought I'd check out the campus.

"I shall as well, considering accompanying my mistress is of importance… besides, it'd be a shame if some impudent rat unaware she's taken tried anything. I believe immediate castration would be a fitting punishment for such rodents." Izayoi was as calm as ever in delivering such a threat, Astra batting the maids hand to keep her from drawing a dagger to accentuate her point, Issei and Soren bearing the same flat expression.

"Senpai… why does she always go for castration as the first option?"

"I wish I knew."

The two boys sighed in tandem, continuing along, Astra and Izayoi tagging along, the former tapping Soren on the shoulder.

"So, when you gonna tell them about Raynare and all? We can't keep that under wraps forever y'know?" Astra asked, Soren letting out a breath.

"Right now doesn't feel like the right time. Besides, I wanna at least make sure they're all aware of what's going on… and hope they won't rush into this like idiots. Kokabiel is dangerous regardless of how strong I am." Soren muttered, his hand clenching a bit on his bags strap, Astra patting him on the shoulder.

"We'll be fine, I know it!" Astra chuckled, Soren glancing her and sighing, Issei humming as he looked at the trio behind him.

"So senpai, is Faustus gonna switch clubs, or she sticking with the kendo team?" Issei inquired, Soren putting his arms behind his head.

"Luci wants to improve her swordplay so she can use the sword her parents sent her a couple weeks back more effectively. I train her at home too, but my style isn't exactly easy to manage… as you've seen." Soren answered, Issei folding his arms and humming.

"Yeah… Kiba was always going off how amazing a swordsman you are, I think he's kinda jealous."

"Speaking of, he still acting weird?"

"Y-Yeah… he wasn't here today actually, which was weird… though… Rias did explain something about him…"

"The Holy Sword project, right?" Soren tilted his head a bit, Issei nodding, "Ah. Grayfia explained that to me before the training camp. Wait a second… ah god dammit, why didn't I think of this earlier?!"

"Eh?"

"Later… for now, I at least wanna fill Rias in on what's going on… it is in her territory so I say she deserves to know." Soren pulled a hand across his face, Astra shrugging while Izayoi merely sighed lightly, Issei opening the club door after giving an "Ah."

"Yo, Buchou! Senpai's here today!" Issei called out, Rias looking over from her desk as the two Dragon Gear holders entered, Astra keeping a wary gaze as she and Izayoi followed.

"Ah, Soren, nice to see you again. You've been out for a while… and you brought your Fallen Angel friends… how quaint." Rias hummed, Soren putting a hand behind his head.

"Nice t'see ya too Gremory." Astra quipped, it being impossible to miss the bolt of lightning that shot between the two's eyes. Even after a month, the two didn't get along, even if it was predictable. Soren was at the least glad the two weren't trying to kill each other over trivial reasons.

"Yeah, kinda had an off day yesterday, and some business the day before then. Though… that business is actually something I need to talk to you about." Soren spoke up, completely ignoring the tension between the two red heads, though before he got an answer from Rias…

"What a coincidence, we were just here to say the same thing."

"Oh son of a _bitch!"_ Soren let out a groan as he turned around, coming face to face with Xenovia and her entourage, lightning immediately sparking between the two's eyes, and the others in the room could _feel_ the hostility between the knight and exorcist, though it seemed almost more one sided on Xenovia's… that, or it was just the blue haired girl's hostility was far more intense than the demi-dragon's. "Tch, as much as I hate it, this actually makes my job easier."

"Agreed." Xenovia curtly stated, Rias clearing her throat to get the other's attention.

"Well, not that seeing some exorcists plus one at my door isn't welcome, it isn't by the way, can I ask what's going on?" Rias requested, Soren nodding and turning around, jabbing a thumb at the four behind him.

"Yeah, these four are here on business involving my newest assignment… and considering it's here in your territory, I figured you deserve to know everything about it." Soren informed, Rias tenting her hands and nodding.

"Alright then, take a seat… everyone, stand and listen, and stay ready." Rias stated, her Peerage moving to the side behind one of the couches, which she and Soren sat down on across from the three Exorcists and Anwen, Astra sticking to the side with Izayoi, a wary eye on the Exorcist girls. "Alright then Soren, what's this situation of yours in _my_ territory that demands four Exorcists to be here?"

"Three, actually. I'm just a slayer who was hired on as an extra expendable." Anwen spoke, her tone betraying a cocky level to it, her smirk accented by a tilted head as she leaned on a hand, "I'm just here cause I got paid to show up."

"Noted." Rias muttered, folding her arms and looking between all four girls across her, "Well, one thing I'll state is I was already aware of your presence, just to get that out of the way. I was expecting this at some point."

" _I am not surprised at all."_ Shu thought, giving a sigh as he leaned on a hand.

"I suppose we can assume the Sitri girl told you?" Xenovia asked, Rias nodding in return, "Not surprising."

"Well, that _also_ makes things easier for me… woulda' been nice to know this, but then again I wasn't here yesterday due to personal business." Soren muttered.

"If you were here I would've told you to ask about it. But, that didn't happen, so, now we're here." Rias hummed, sighing a bit, "Well let's cut to the chase then. What's so important that the Church would send three Exorcists with holy swords and even hire on a Slayer of all people? Last I checked, the Church didn't like your type."

"We're mercs who work for whoever pays us the most. Besides, this is a particularly calling situation… the Church tends to buckle to unsavory means when they feel threatened." Anwen stated, Rias just shrugging, the air around her telling of her desire to get this over with and carry on.

"Well with those details out of the way, can we move on to introductions then?" Rias requested, the four girls across from them nodding, Soren glancing back at Issei and noting he had an uneasy expression of his own.

"Of course. But first, think you for agreeing to speak with us today." Xenovia spoke first, adjusting her wrapped weapon a bit, "My name is Xenovia.

"And I'm Irina Shidou."

"Jeanne L'Arc, a pleasure, _ademoiselle_ Gremory."

"Anwen Highwind. Feel free to forget it."

"It fascinates me why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil… then again, I'm friends with the Black Dragon Emperor so trouble is bound to come my way sometimes." Rias hummed, Soren rolling his eyes.

"Let's get to the point. This is about stolen relics… to be more precise, Excaliburs." Soren stated, gasps coming from the Devils.

"Precisely." Irina said, "Here's the thing: There are six swords we can account for, three of them are still with the Church, but we happen to know the other three were stolen by Fallen Angels."

"Fallen _An-gel,_ to be precise." Astra cut in, obviously annoyed with the Church girl pining the entire thing on her group, "The perp acted alone and without orders, just to make that clear."

"We were not privy to such information. We merely assumed it was a ploy to take the Excaliburs out of human hands." Xenovia stated, Astra giving her a glare.

"One of the Excaliburs was being held by the Association, who need I remind you are allied with my faction. What kind of logic led you to believe we'd betray our allies? Wait, don't answer that, I know what you're gonna say." Astra grumbled, Soren sighing as her aura flared up, her glare locked on Xenovia's blank expression.

"Astra, cool it, we're not here to make a scene." Soren stated, Astra pulling her scarf up as she muttered to herself, "That's the short end of it. Rouge Fallen Angel stole half of the Excaliburs in possession of the human factions, and now this motley crew before us, and mine as well, are being assigned to deal with it."

"Back on topic, please." Xenovia cleared her throat, moving the wrapped sword in her hands, "These are from the ones we have left. They're made from shards of the original Excalibur. This one is mine, it's called the Sword of Destruction."

"And then there's the one I have here." Irina pointed out the white bands on her arm, pointing to them and chuckling, "It's called the Holy Sword of Mimicry, it's an Excalibur Mimic."

"I wasn't given the remaining Excalibur for safeties sake." Jeanne stated, pulling out a different sword in a white sheathe, "So rather I was given this blade, one forged from the shard of another Holy Sword, the Galatine."

" _Same sword as Lune huh?"_ Soren mentally remarked.

Anwen looked around the others as eyes turned towards her, and she shook her head as she adjusted her wrapped weapon, "Don't feel like sayin' it right now. Besides, you can't really call this baby of mine a proper holy sword anyway."

"I take it this is going to be another situation you ask me to stay out of?" Rias inquired, looking to Soren, who nodded in response.

"Basically, though…"

"Yes. Completely. Stay out of this and do not get involved in the slightest." Xenovia cut Soren off as he began, the silver-white haired young man's eyes narrowing a bit as he gained an annoyed look. "This is between us and the Fallen Angel. We don't need the Devils in this town to intervene."

"That sounds like an accusation." Rias stated, scoffing a bit, Soren and Issei sensing the rising tension from her, "I _am_ the overseer of this town, and the one I've given my permission to too perform activities related to his faction within my territory is Soren since we're friends and have an agreement. Are you afraid of us siding with the Fallen Angel and stopping you from obtaining the Holy Swords?"

"We know that for Devils, a Holy Sword is a detestable thing. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to support this Fallen Angel?" Xenovia challenged, Rias' eyes gleaming red as they narrowed, betraying the anger rising up within her, "And if that's true, then we'll have no choice but to completely annihilate you. Even if you are the Great Devil's sister."

"HAHAHA! My _god_ that is fucking cute." Soren mocked, Xenovia and her partners looking towards him, "Assume, assume, assume, geez is that _all_ you church dogs are good for these days? This is why I hate Christianity, it turns it's followers into blind sheep who don't think with logical reasoning or any sense of self."

"HEY!" Irina objected.

"I'm thinking with logical reasoning perfectly well." Xenovia calmly stated, Anwen humming, taking an interest in what was clearly the rivalry between Association and Church bubbling up between the two.

"Logical reasoning? Yeah, maybe in the eyes of a zealot. As far as you're concerned, this lot is a bunch of unholy Devils who deserve to be exorcised first chance you get, amiright?" Soren muttered, looking clearly annoyed, "Now, _before_ you cut me off, let me say what _my_ terms were. Rias, I realize asking you to stay out of this is an exercise in futility, but, I kindly ask you let us handle the situation unless it's necessary you step in to defend your territory. If that's the case, then there won't be any arguments against you intervening. _Right?_ "

"See, now _that_ is how one employs diplomacy." Rias gave a small smirk, showing to calm down a bit at the more reasonable, to her anyway, offer, Xenovia's glare focused on Soren once more. "Allow me to say why I agree with Soren more than you. It's not just a lack of trust between one and the other, but simply because I'm sure, one way or another, I'd wind up involved somehow. I'll agree to remain out of the case… at the least, if it doesn't demand I step in to defend my territory from this rogue Fallen Angel."

"I'd prefer no involvement _at all."_ Xenovia muttered, Jeanne clearing her throat.

"I think such an arrangement is more prudent." Jeanne got looks from her fellow two church maidens, looking to the side a bit, "Look at it reasonably, rather than from the eyes of a member of the Church. We're interlopers, we have no proper right to command Lady Gremory in her own territory. I think… I think we should follow the Knight's idea."

"Ugh…" Xenovia muttered, slowly nodding, "Fine. Siegreich knows this town better than us, so I'll agree to these terms. But, it has to be an absolute threat. Unless this situation comes to directly involve you, Rias Gremory, then stay out of it and do not try to intervene at all."

"I can respect those terms with no issue, so long as you don't threaten any harm to my Peerage or Souna's. But, since it seems you _think_ you have me all figure out, let me share something with you." Rias stated, Soren hanging his head as he sighed, "I would never so much as think of joining some rouge Fallen Angel, much less ally with that entire faction altogether…" A cough from Astra on the side came, one that was ignored, "I would never do anything to besmirch the name of the House of Gremory _or_ my dear brother."

"Hmm, it's enough for me just to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters. I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would be that stupid." Xenovia stated, Soren giving a hum, "An Association dog does not get such courtesy."

"No, I'm just amazed you think you're actually a threat to Rias because you have an Excalibur. Because you're not." Soren muttered, Xenovia shooting him a look, "Hey, just being honest. A sword doesn't do shit if you can't hit anything with it."

"I'd be happy to show you just how powerful even a shard of Excalibur can be. You're a Demi-Dragon correct? Last I checked, Excalibur and it's shards have dragon slaying properties as well… you're just as weak to this weapon as these Devils." Xenovia challenged, Soren giving another hum.

"You don't honestly think I _haven't_ taken precautions against that?" Soren replied, another spark of lightning shooting between the two are the ire flared.

"Uhm, Xenovia, please don't casue an incident here. We're supposed to be working together, not fighting against one another." Jeanne cautioned, Xenovia sighing.

"So, are we in agreeance, Lady Gremory?" Xenovia asked, Rias nodding.

"Yes, we are. But just know I will not be offering aide to either of your sides unless the necessity for it arises. Though I'll put faith in my friend and hope such aide won't be needed. Soren is powerful, sure, not as strong as someone like my brother, but, powerful nonetheless."

"Yeah uh… there's _another_ problem here that I need to discuss, actually." Shu muttered, the church girls standing.

"Well, if that is all, then we won't take up any more of your time." Xenovia stated, and as they left, she stopped and glanced over, Soren tracking the sword maiden's eyes to Asia, lingering on the blonde girl for a moment, "I was wondering if visiting the home of Issei Hyoudo would lead us to you. Aren't you Asia Argento?"

"Uh… yes." Asia replied, Xenovia's look growing all the colder, and at that moment, Soren and Anwen had the very same thought.

" _This isn't going to end well."_ Both the demi-dragon and Slayer had the thought in unison, both sighing as Xenovia continued.

"It makes sense that I would run into a witch in a place like this." Xenovia bit, Asia gasping, Jeanne and Irina taking note and looking Asia over themselves.

"Oh my goodness it _is_ you! You're the former Saint who became a Witch!" Irina stated, Anwen sighing again as her hand met her face, "I heard you have the power to also heal Fallen Angels and Devils, and that one time you actually used it! You must be pretty strong! I didn't know you'd actually become a Devil yourself!"

"God this girl is such a blockhead." Anwen grumbled.

"Well… I think even if it could heal unholy beings, such a power does not seem like that of a witch to me." Jeanne murmured, Xenovia glancing at her, "Eh? It's just… honestly what I think. We shouldn't shame someone simply because they wished to help someone in need, regardless of who that in need person may have been. God teaches mercy and compassion to all, shouldn't that also apply to those who have fallen from grace?"

"You are far too kind to see the fault in your logic Jeanne." Xenovia sighed, "A power that can heal even those who the Powers of God harms is no Saintly power in the slightest. By all accounts, this girl is a witch."

"It just seems so harsh a judgement. She's not a bad girl, I can tell." Jeanne stated, looking Asia over, "She has a kind, warm soul. How could such a girl be a witch?"

"She became a Devil, that is folly enough on its own." Xenovia flatly stated, Anwen clicking her tongue off to the side, muttering something Soren didn't pick up on.

"I… I just…" Asia murmured, Soren giving a long sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" Issei asked, Xenovia released a breath.

"Of course, she's not okay. She went from being a Saint to being a Devil. That's about as far as one can fall." Xenovia stated, Soren rolling his eyes.

"I can think of _several_ ways to fall lower than _that."_ The demi-dragon muttered, clearly as perturbed with this situation as the other members of the Peerage were getting.

"That's enough! Why don't you take that crap and get out of here?!" Issei shouted, Koneko throwing an arm in front of him.

"Dude, you're not helping." Koneko stated, Issei struggling to hold himself back.

"Look, are you _trying_ to start something right now?" Soren muttered as he stood up, pocketing his hands, "Cause if you are, I'll put a stop to it."

"I'm merely asking a few questions." Xenovia turned back to Asia, Soren putting a hand on his hips, "Do you still believe in God, Asia?"

"Don't be silly, she's like a Devil and stuff, she's over us." Irina stated, Astra taking a turn to roll her eyes.

"That girl _is_ a blockhead." Astra murmured, Izayoi nodding along.

"Perhaps she does… some don't lose faith so easily." Jeanne stated, Xenovia giving a nod.

"Agreed. That doesn't always mean what you think it does." Xenovia stated, Irina tilting her head, "There are those whose hearts continue to be pious even in the depths of their own selfish betrayal. She seems like she might be one of them."

"No way, really?" Irina gasped, Jeanne nodding, but she completely lacked any of the notable hostility Xenovia possessed. "Is it true Asia, do you still believe in God? I mean, I know you're like, a Devil, but do you?"

"Yes, I've never been able to let go." Asia stated, shuddering in tears, "I've believed in God this whole time."

"Then you should allow us to execute you this instant." Xenovia stated… then Soren's aura flared up, silencing those in the room for a moment before the black void around him faded away, and in his angry glare, Soren's eyes had changed to that dark crystalline blue as he glared.

"Okay, I'm stopping this. You agreed not to mess with this Peerage, so that _includes_ Asia. Don't go spouting some of you Church BS about "cleansing you soul of sin" and that shit. So just drop it, and _go."_ Soren stated, his tone level, but the anger in his voice could be felt despite his tone being tranquil.

"It is not what you claim it to be. As one of God's servants I simply feel it is my duty to rescue her soul." Xenovia replied, Rias also showing a calm glare of her own, Issei then jumping between Soren and Xenovia with an enraged look on his face.

"Issei?!" Soren yelped, Issei growling deeply.

"You have no right to call Asia a witch!" Issei shouted, Xenovia merely giving a smirk.

"Believe me, that's the nicest description I have for someone who's done what she has."

"I don't wanna hear it! You pricks are the ones who decided she was a Saint, not Asia! That wasn't her choice!" Issei snapped, looking down to hide angry tears in his eyes, "She was happier without any of this!"

"I'm okay!" Asia stated, Xenovia scoffing in return to Issei's objections.

"A genuine Saint can survive on the love of God alone. If Asia makes sacrifices out of love for anyone other than God, then she is not a true Saint." Xenovia stated, Jeanne herself seeming confused by the statement.

"I… don't think that's quite right." Jeanne murmured, Soren sighing.

"Yeah that makes no sense whatsoever." Soren stated.

"What does that even mean?! Saint or not, Asia is one of the kindest souls you'll ever know! If you can't see that then you're an idiot!" Issei snapped, moving out from Soren's attempt to move him out of the way, Rias looking proud of the boy from the side.

"And who exactly are you to Asia Argento?" Xenovia inquired.

"I'm her family, we all are, and her friends! If you so much as raise a hand against her, I will spend every breath I have making sure you regret it!" Issei snapped, Astra humming.

"He's got conviction… shame he's an idiot." Astra mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is that so? Then tell me, are you prepared to take on the entire Church? Big talk for a little Devil like yourself." Xenovia mocked, Soren sighing and stepping between the two, but before he could speak, the door opened, Kiba entering.

"This is perfect, I'll take all of you on." Kiba stated, his expression the same kind of tranquil anger Soren was losing from his own face.

"Who're you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your superior, nice to meet you." Kiba said, folding his arms as he leaned on the wall.

"Ahhh… son of bitch, we're seriously doing this, aren't we?" Soren sighed, his hand meeting his face.

* * *

"Why? Just… _why?_ Did this have to happen?!" Soren pulled his hand down his face as everyone met out in the clearing just outside the old school building, Kiba and Issei standing against Xenovia and Irina, "Rias, are you just gonna allow this?"

"Issei issues the challenge… there's no stopping it now. Besides, it's just an informal bout, not some official battle." Rias stated.

"Is fighting really necessary? We already agreed to something civil." Jeanne murmured, Anwen however snickering.

" _Actually,_ this is perfect!" Anwen approached Soren and looked up at him, the boy raising a brow, "I wanna fight _you_ while those two beat up the Devils."

"Eh? I thought you said you wanted to keep things professional." Soren stated, attention now on him and the Slayer.

"I _am_ keeping things professional. I wanna know just _how_ strong you actually are. That, and I've wanted to cross swords with you since we met. Don't know why, I just wanna fight you." Anwen chuckled, shifting her own weapon, "Lest you're scared."

"I just don't like pointless fights." Soren stated.

"I'd not even try shorty. I'm a Cherub class and I lost to him in one clean hit. Twice." Astra stated, folding her arms, Anwen smirking at her.

"That was you. This is me. I don't lose to anyone… _especially_ not another Descendant." Anwen snickered, the wrapping around her sword coming undone, Soren blinking at the sight of the silver and red hilt. "So, whaddya say Siegreich? Wanna see how Balmung fares against Clarent?"

" _I don't get it… it's pointless, I don't even need much to beat this girl… so why do I want to accept her challenge? Something about this is telling me to fight her… something weirdly familiar."_ Soren thought, letting out a sigh, pulling Balming out of it's magic circle, Astra yelping, "Fine, challenge accepted. Don't go and get pissed when you lose though."

"Hehehe, I won't. Can't wait to see the look on your face. Oh wait… it'll be in the dirt." Anwen snickered, Soren's gaze calm, his eyes flickering between red and blue and back.

"Well then, if that's settled, let's begin." Xenovia said, she and Irina whipping off their cloaks, revealing the form fitting black battle gear they wore, Soren raising a brow at the sight of it, Anwen sighing, though then attention turned to their weapons: Xenovia's blade as a massive one, blue and silver in color with an axe like guard and a straight, multi-tipped blade while Irina's formed as a simple katana.

In return, Issei drew out his Boosted Gear, Anwen and Soren getting to their own positions and drawing their respective weapons, Kiba chuckling amid it.

"Why are you laughing?" Xenovia asked, Kiba smirking as he pulled one of he swords out of the ground.

"Because the one thing I wanted to destroy more than anything has appeared before my very eyes." Kiba stated, a small field of blades sprouting out of the ground around him, looking almost wickedly thrilled at the idea of facing off against an Excalibur… or as Soren noted, thrilled to get a chance to destroy one.

"Sword Birth huh? I remember now…" Xenovia placed her sword across her shoulders, standing straight, "There was one subject facing disposal that managed to escape."

"Can we just get this over with?!" Anwen snapped, growling when Irina made an overly dramatic gasp.

"Issei it's totally you!"

"Yeah, so what?" Issei gasped in response to Irina's gasp, Soren raising a brow as he glanced at the two.

"I feel like fate is making fun of me right now. A friend I grew up with has become a Devil? Why is this happening?" Irina's proclamation got Soren and Anwen to cock a brow as their held swords dropped a bit, both bearing expressions of disbelief, while Jeanne sighed and held her rosary close. "My one goal in this world was to learn how to use a Holy Sword, move far away, and help everyon around me. Ahh! God must be testing my will to overcome this dramatic heartbreak! If I can prove I'm strong enough, then I'll be that much closer to Him!"

"And I thought I knew some weird ass people." Soren muttered, Issei bearing a flat expression.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure none of this has to do with you, but whatever." Iseei quipped.

"Tch… let's just shut up and start fighting ya' bunch of dumbasses!" Anwen shouted, stepping forward and swinging, Soren dodging with a light sidestep, looking more irked than anything by the wild swing, bringing his blade around and blocking the next strike from Anwen, sparks flying from their swords as the metal raked against each other.

"Sloppy." Soren muttered, Anwen smirking as she held the lock.

"Mordred versus Siegfried… let's see who's bloodline is stronger!"

"Pff… you asked for this… let me remind you of that!"

 _CLANG!_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **A fight to be detailed next chapter! Granted… results are known and kinda obvious. But, let's have some fun with this why not! Fun to be had from here on out, hehe, let's go mofos! If you got some questions feel free to PM me, and reviews are appreciated! See ya' guys next chapter!**


	28. Life 27

**Life 27: Clashing Blades**

The metal of their swords sparked as Soren forced the lock to break, Anwen skidding back as Soren planted the tip of his blade into the dirt, a rather unimpressed look on his face as he dodged Anwen's next strike, swinging his sword with a backhanded slash, Anwen slinging Clarent around to block, not expecting Soren to actually use his draconic powers to augment his strength, sending the girl flying backwards to slam right into a tree, Anwen hitting the dirt and propping herself up with her sword, Soren placing his across his shoulders.

"So, you wanna back down now, or does my next swing have to send you _through_ a tree? You're an ordinary human, even if you're a Descendant like me." Soren stated, moving just to the left when Anwen charged at him, the girl's smug look added on with a subtle glare as she clashed blades with him again. "I take that as a no."

"Like I said, I _don't_ lose when it comes to another Descendant! Besides, as long as I get one good strike in, Clarent's dragon slaying properties will at least debilitate you." Anwen snickered, Soren sighing as he again pushed her back with ease.

"And like I said, I've taken measures against that." Soren was calm as he blocked the another strike, the duel between the two proceeding even if it was clear Anwen didn't stand a chance. Her strikes were certainly powerful and fast, but they lacked the skill and precision Soren's blade flowed with. The small girl swung her blade with reckless abandon.

Even those untrained to swordplay were reading her moves easily. It was almost insulting to watch the overconfident girl show that all she could back her confidence up with was raw strength without a modicum of practiced skill behind it.

"I knew Soren was going to win from the start, but it's kind of sad, don't you think? Poor girl obviously has talent, but none of it is practiced." Akeno hummed, folding her arms beneath her chest.

"He's just dragging this out. But… I get this weird sense Soren _wants_ to fight this girl for some reason." Astra murmured, a curious look on her face as she watched the clashing blades. Soren's expression was calm, pensive even… but his eyes were gleaming. Like the gleam someone gets upon seeing an old friend again… or a rival maybe? "Reincarnation, maybe? Memories _can_ leak over from a past life even if one doesn't know it."

"I'd say think about it later Mistress. I'm more interested in how Lady Gremory's pieces are faring… it's clear the Dog will put that smug hound in her place… as for the bats and mice, I'm more interested in them." Izayoi framed, Astra blinking at her ever fraudulent use of animals in reference to others, but, the Fallen Angel had to agree… Soren's fight was no contest since it was a sword duel.

As for the Devils, it was a different story. Issei and Kiba were also close range fighters, and in a match like this, Xenovia and Irina had the advantage purely because they were wielding Excaliburs. One small cut, even little more than a tiny scratch or just touching the weapons themselves, would prove debilitating to the two. At minimum though, Issei had his Boosted Gear for defense since the dragon scale armor could effectively block the sword he was facing, hinting Irina's Excalibur Mimic didn't bear a dragon slaying property of it's own, while Kiba and Xenovia were blow for blow despite the size of Xenovia's weapon compared to Kiba's myriad swords.

But that had it's _own_ predicament. Soren was fighting calmly with a level head as he dominated his duel, Issei was searching for openings to get an attack in against Irina's fast strikes, and Kiba's speed was keeping Xenovia at bay for now… but there was something else behind the Knight's strikes, as the observers could see: Fury. Every blow Kiba struck out with was sent out not with his normal calm mind, but unbridled fury contained only by the calm mask he was wearing.

"Well, I'm surprised, you're Devil pals are faring better than I thought, considering the obvious." Anwen stood up again from being launched back, wiping her chin off, Soren glancing over at the other two fights, giving a chuckle.

"Well, they _did_ beat one of the heirs of the Phenex household after I trained them up. They're not just a bunch of weaklings who'd keel over all because of a Holy Sword being swung at them." Soren stated, dodging Anwen's next blow, blinking as parts of the segments near the hilt folded downwards and spread out, blood red lightning arcing along the blade as it was swung, Soren jumping to dodge the next attack, but he could feel the aura along the blade singing his back through his clothes, landing and moving back, "The hell is up with that sword?! Aren't the blades of Knights of the Round Holy Swords?"

"Well, you'd be right on most accounts. Jeanne's Galatine is… but, Clarent, like the Arondight, is an exception. A Cursed Holy Sword, one stained by the blood of it's former allies… Clarent in particular, the very sword used to kill King Arthur. A sword stained by the blood of patricide. The Church kicked me out the moment they found out I could wield it." Anwen stated, twirling her sword a bit, "I think that put's it into perspective now eh?"

"Yeah, pretty simple to put it together from there." Soren stated, blocking Anwen's sword again, "So now I figure it's around time I finish this match up."

"Try me pretty boy." Anwen mocked, Soren giving a hum, a gleam shooting across Balmung's edge, Soren swinging it hard and sending Anwen flying back into a tree once more, but as his swing carried on, he brought the sword around and swung it, Anwen bringing her sword forward, a red aura shooting from the blade as she blocked the wave of light coming for her, the energy splitting in two as it rushed forward, Soren swiping his sword to cancel the wave, Anwen slipping to the ground, the other two fights having ceased for just a moment at the show.

"You get it now? You won't beat me with brute force alone. I can tell you're strong, you've got potential to be pretty tough, but none of that power is refined. That's a sword, not a baseball bat, so show it a bit more respect." Soren twirled Balmung and sheathed the weapon with a quick move, Anwen growling as she gripped her weapon tightly, wobbling as she stood up, Soren sighing, pocketing his hands, "I admire that you're determined, but you need to learn when a fight is over. You've lost Highwind, so just admit it."

"Man, this just took a serious turn." Issei noted, Irina nodding, their fight at the least having stopped, Kiba still swinging at Xenovia in the background.

"I said… I don't lose!" Anwen snapped, red light bursting across her sword as she shot up and grabbed it with both hands, Soren getting ready to block as the red light burst forward in a bloody red wave of energy, though in the moment to react, the blast was stopped by a pure white barrier rising in front of him, Soren having Balmung half drawn as his eyes adjusted to the light, which then widened as he saw Jeanne standing in front of him, grasping a polearm with a billowing white banner near the spear tip, the banner itself glowing white as the barrier formed out from it, and once the blast of red was dispelled, Jeanne spun the spear, the flag wrapping around the pole before it vanished in a shimmer of light, Anwen again falling to her knees as red sparks of electricity flashed across her.

"Anwen, it's uncouth of one to not accept a loss when it is shown. Attacking like that is a stain on your pride and your know it." Jeanne calmly stated, Soren blinking at the air around the girl, one that was commanding, level, unlike the previously nervous and flighty impression he'd received before.

"Ah screw you! Whoa!" Anwen yelped when she lurched forward, Gritting her teeth, grabbing Claren't sheathe and shoving the weapon into it, Jeanne approaching her fellow and kneeling down.

"You need to be careful. You know using Clarent's power causes you pain. You can't just use it randomly." Jeanne cautioned, Anwen giving her a glare.

"Screw you! I can handle it just fine… tch, whatever… I'll take the loss this time, but I'm getting a rematch when all of this mess if over, you got that Siegfried?!" Anwen snapped, Soren bearing a somewhat flat look.

"It's Siegreich, actually. Soren Siegreich." Soren muttered, putting his hands on his hips, Anwen clicking her tongue and standing up, knocking aside Jeanne's offered hand of help, turning her glare to Issei and Irina.

"What? Don't you two have your own bout huh?" Anwen grumbled, Irina giving a chuckle.

"Well, after that mess any zeal I had is now kinda gone." Irina stated, Issei nodding.

"Yeah… felt kinda pointless to keep going after all of that… though, I guess KIba doesn't share that sentiment." Issei stated, all attention turning back to Kiba and Xenovia's duel, the blue haired girl pushing Kiba back from their clash of swords, neither seeming to have even taken their eyes off of the other despite the show earlier. "Man those two are into it…"

"Least they're dedicated… but, Kiba's gonna lose." Soren muttered, Issei looking at him, then back to Kiba as Soren pointed, Anwen shrugging off Jeanne's attempts at using healing magic, the rest of the Gremory group watcyhing the remaining fight carefully. "Look at how Kiba's moving… he's not as precise as he normally is."

"Hey… yeah, you're right! Kiba usually moves way sharper than that, what's up with that?!" Issei gasped, seeing what Soren meant. After enough training with Kiba, Issei had picked up on the Knight's style of fighting, swift and precise… but all of Kiba's current strikes were heavy, almost wild, nothing like how he usually fought against someone.

"Well I have to admit, you're doing well, but I feel you _could_ be doing better." Xenovia stated, spinning her sword into a reverse grip and driving it into the ground, causing a crater to form as a shockwave blasted out, Xenovia pulling the blade out as she stood firm, "The Holy Sword of Destruction, believe me this sword's name is not just for show!"

"After being split into seven, it still has this much power? Tch, the Balmung was stronger than this, some dumb shard is nothing!" Kiba bore a bitter smirk as he spoke, Issei in a shocked state, Irina dusting her rear off after she got up.

"Hey Xenovia, warn me next time you decide to cave the ground in!" Irina shouted, being disregarded, while Kiba's sword was glowing as he charged power, forming the weapon into a much larger, clearly heavier blade, Soren sighing at the sight of the weapon.

"Why don't we see which of these destructive swords is the most destructive! Will it be your Holy or my Devil!?" Kiba roared as he charged forward, but from the slower pace, the result was obvious to any who knew his abilities… Kiba had sealed the match the moment he'd done such an action.

"Too bad." Xenovia ducked the strike and shot up quickly, slamming the axe edge of her swords hilt into Kiba's gut, not enough to injure him in a lethal capacity, but enough to make the Knight lurch and cough up blood as a dark haze rose from the impact point as he collapsed to the ground, his sword vanishing, "Your only weapons are a few swords and your own speed. Not only do you lack the power to use a large sword, but in the process you're sealing away that speed you're so proud of. Please don't tell me you didn't realize that fact."

Soren shook his head as Xenovia moved away, Kiba weakly reaching out, Soren planting his sword into the ground in front of his fellow, shaking his head again.

"That's enough Kiba, you lost." Soren stated, "You should only fight when your mind is rational, not when it's addled by anger. You lost because you gave into your rage towards Holy Swords, just like when you and I first fought."

Kiba only balled his hand up into a fist and slammed it into the dirt, Xenovia glancing back at Soren as the wrappings that sealed her weapon reformed and recollected her cloak as Irina did.

"Well, that's the end. Are you satisfied Rias Gremory?" Xenovia asked, Rias nodding as Asia tended to Kiba's wound.

"Yes. I'm grateful Kiba wasn't dealt a final blow, and that your fellow and Issei were reasonable enough to call their match when things got out of hand. I apologize for Soren going a bit overboard, though I'm sure you understand your own ally had to be put in her place." Rias stated, Xenovia only nodding as she put her cloak on.

"Of course. Anwen's ego tends to get in the way. I actually rather appreciate you defeating her Siegreich. Hopefully, this experience humbles her a bit." Xenovia glanced at Anwen, the blonde girl shooting her a glare from where she stood, "I will also add your moves were rather impressive, for an Association dog."

"Hate to admit it, but the same… you obviously had a good teacher, I underestimated you… for a Church sheep." Soren stated, lightning again sparking between the two despite the compliments, though by now it was clear the two would never talk without insulting the other… whatever rivalry their two groups had, it ran strong in them as well.

"Well then, please remember what we talked about, Rias Gremory." Xenovia added, the red haired girl nodding.

"Out of curiosity, do you know which Fallen Angel is guilty of this incident? Of stealing the swords I mean." Rias inquired, Soren nodding as he sheathed his sword.

"Yes, actually. That's also what I wanted to talk to you about before… _this."_ Soren stated, gesturing to the church posse.

"We know who was behind it yes." Xenovia answered, "A Leader of the Grigoris, Kokabiel."

"Uh… who're the Grigoris?" Issei asked.

"Fallen Angels. It's a group also known as "The Ones who Watch over the Children of God." Or, just the Watcher's for short." Akeno stated, Issei humming.

"Well, under normal circumstances, facing a Leader Class would be suicide… but, you have Soren with you, so, perhaps not." Rias said, Astra shaking her head.

"Yeah, there's another problem with that…" Astra stated, putting a hand behind her head.

"We do what we must to keep the Fallen Angels from the Holy Swords, even if it's a suicide mission." Xenovia stated, Soren clicking his tongue in response to that. "I am willing to trade my life to annihilate them."

"We understand the danger. There's already been one casualty." Irina stated, Jeanne nodding as she approached.

"A priest who was sent ahead of us. It came in a couple days ago he was killed before we arrived." Jeanne stated, Kiba standing up.

"I know who killed him." The Knight said, eyes turning to him, "Freed Sellzen."

"Whaddya mean Freed?!" Issei and Asia gasped, Soren tilting her head.

"Sell-who?" Soren asked.

"The Stray Priest did?" Rias asked, Kiba nodding.

"I happened to be there when the priest was murdered, and Freed definitely had a Holy Sword." Kiba grumbled.

"Interesting it was a Stray Priest. At least we know what we're up against." Xenovia hummed, Kiba shooting a glare her way "I appreciate the information you've shared, but don't involve yourselves further in our affairs unless the dog's condition comes to pass. We'll take out leave."

"Thank you for having us today. I hope you do well." Jeanne bowed her head a bit before turning to follow Irina and Xenovia, glancing at Anwen as she stalked off in her own direction, then looking to Soren, "Also, I apologize for how Xenovia acted… her teacher wasn't fond of the Association, as I'm sure you can guess."

"Eh, it's fine. I'll get over it quickly enough." Soren handwaved, looking the French girl over a bit, thinking to the earlier moment as he watched her leave, _"That barrier, and that flag… why are they familiar to me? And Clarent… that attack as well. Why are these two girl's familiar to me? I've never met them before…"_

" _ **Reincarnation maybe?"**_ Bahamut suggested, Soren shrugging.

"Oh, right, Soren, you said you had something else to say regarding Kokabiel, what is that particularly?" Rias asked, Soren clapping his hands together.

"Right that. Well… actually, Astra can explain that one better than I can. It has to do with Fallen Angel Vices." Soren stated, Anwen stepping up as Rias gave a hum, showing she at minimum knew the concept from the sound she made alone.

"He's right. The thing with Kokabiel, is that even though Soren could probably school him under normal circumstances, Kokabiel isn't exactly… shall I say a _typical_ Leader class. I asked my dad, and apparently his Vice has gone out of control." Astra stated, undoing her shirt just enough to reveal her collarbones more easily, showing the red, wing like mark on her, the mark of her own Vice, "I have Lust Vice, pretty straightforward and easy to manage… but, Kokabiel has a derivitave of a Wrath Vice called a War Vice. He gets stronger from bloodlust and battle… and with the past millennia of peace since the Great War, well… pretty easy to guess.

"I see… with a Vice like that, I suppose such a long peace left that craving starving to be filled. So, Kokabiel stole the Holy Swords to incite a skirmish I suppose." Rias hummed, Soren nodding, "I think I get it. He's dangerous because, with an agitated Vice, any sort of battle and killing intent or bloodlust will simply empower him, won't it?"

" _ **Basically as I'd guess. If worst comes to worst… well, Soren's got his Dragon Gear and it's Drain powers. The question is, will he gain power faster than Soren can take it?"**_ Bahamut posed, Rias putting a hand on her chin.

"In a situation like this, wouldn't have more help be a progressive boon?" Akeno asked, Soren nodding, a hand behind his head.

"Yeah, but those damn Church girls wouldn't have it if I involved Devils in this mess. Sorry, but the condition I set stands. Hopefully though, we can solve this before that becomes necessary. This isn't an ordinary enemy… I doubt any of us are really prepared to take him on if he goes all out." Soren grumbled, a sullen feeling passing through the air. "Well, we'll get out of your hair for now Rias, see ya later!"

"Same. And good luck, I feel you're going to need it." Rias added, Soren nodded and waving as he sauntered off, Astra and Izayoi following, Astra matching pace with Soren.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events wasn't it?" Astra hummed, Soren shrugging.

"More or less. Man, I'm gonna have to recount all of this to Luci once we all get home." Soren murmured, folding his arms, "I just wonder how much more crap I'm gonna have to put up with from these Church girls… well, at least one of them is nice."

"I'm more interested in that Slayer girl. There's gotta be a reason she's so damn arrogant. It felt more like she was trying to prove something." Astra hummed, looping an arm through Soren's, "Well, we can think about it later… hey, when we get home, wanna blow off that steam in the bedroom with me? I can think of a few ways to cool you off~."

"You have no sense of timing for propositions, y'know that?" Soren answered to Astra's teasing trill with a dry remark, the fallen angel girl chuckling, Soren rolling his eyes, "I'll think about it on the walk back."

"Yeah!"

"Don't count on too much. After last night I'd prefer a break."

"Awww come on, that was fun! Besides, all three of us passed out before you did anyway."

"Mistress, while I won't deride you and the Dog for discussing your home activities, I would recommend you keep such talks within the walls of our home rather than out here on the streets." Izayoi stated, Soren glancing at the maid, "But, we do have more pressing matters. I'd suggest the prudent action of meeting with the Church team as soon as possible to coordinate a plan."

"That was the idea." Soren stated, "Finding a few people in white robes wandering around town shouldn't be that hard anyway. Pffff… let's just hope things can go well… I just have a bad feeling they may not."

"Let's not be pessimistic about this. Sure, we're up against an enemy who outclasses us by a… y'know what, I'll stop before I make this worse." Astra stopped as she caught herself, Soren nodding.

"Yeah… let's keep a focus on the task at hand." Soren murmured, drumming his fingers on his thigh, _"It's a weird feeling of foreboding… things are going to get hectic, I can feel it… hmph… I'll just have to take it head on then."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Pheeew. This one took a bit longer due to some other projects I was focusing on, but here ya' go! More in store next time, so see ya'll then! I need to rest my brain a bit…**


	29. Life 28

**Life 28: Exsomnis**

"Ehh?! You fought one of those girls from the church yesterday?!"

"Yeup. Didn't last long… only so much a human, even a Descendant, can do against a demi-dragon like me. But… I think the weirdest part about all of this is that I find that girl and another one of them… familiar, for some reason."

"Familiar?"

Lucina gave a curious glance to Soren as he paused the game they were playing, the young man nodding as he leaned on a hand, a troubled look on his face as he tapped a finger on his temple.

"Bahamut figured it might be reincarnation… it's the logical answer, but for some reason the thought bothers me." Sighing as he did, Soren laid down and put his arms behind his head, staring at his raised left hand, "It's strange… I know reincarnation is thing, but the odds of meeting someone from a past life in a new one is astronomically low, especially since you're never the same person most of the time."

"Uhh… I don't really get it that much." Lucina murmured.

" _ **What Soren here means is that when reincarnated, the chance of meeting, and recognizing, someone from a past life is next to nil. Not only do memories of past lives rarely ever remain during the process, but one's soul is also fully cleansed during the migration… in essence, a reincarnated soul is not the same one it was before."**_ Naga stated, Lucina humming, _**"But…"**_

" _ **Dragon Emperors like Soren are a different case. With each new Emperor, another piece of the Dragon soul moves to them. Kind of a pseudo reincarnation. The next Emperor is always stronger than the last, though whether they ATTAIN that higher level of power is left to them."**_ Bahamut added, _**"But this… this case is different. Believe me, I've combed through next to every memory in Soren's head over the past eight years, even the ones he himself wouldn't be able to recall… that would include reincarnation memories. And I recently decided to comb around again… and I didn't find a single thing. So either Soren doesn't have any reincarnated memories sleeping away… or something else is going on."**_

"Gugh… why me? Seriously, why does my life have to be so damn confusing? Issei has it easy compared to me… at least he doesn't have some mysterious past he can hardly remember." Just thinking about it made Soren's mind flash to that image burned into his mind. It was still incomplete, but from what he had, it was reforming. The shock and terror of staring at a body alone on a throne impaled by a singular sword. He knew who the corpse was, he felt it deep down… but it pained him being unable to remember when he felt a massive, weighted feeling of failure on him. "What if I do remember… and it turns out I'm completely different as well?"

His thoughts were interrupted when Lucina laid down on him, hugging him tightly.

"It doesn't matter how confusing it is. You'll always be you, I know it. Even if you remember everything, I feel like that won't change you at all. You'll still be the wannabe cool guy who's really too nice for his own good, and who gets flustered when around the girl's he likes. You'll still help people just because you can. Soren is Soren, there's no changing that, I know it."

"Well, as more comes back to me, things start to feel more familiar to what I'm starting to remember. Tch, if I was able to find my old man, wherever the hell he is now, maybe I could get some answers before shit hits the fan for me mentally." Soren grumbled, sitting up, Lucina chuckling and patting his head, "Please don't…"

"Hmm? But you pat us on the head all the time!"

"That's a habit of mine. It comes when you've got kid sisters who don't get enough attention from their mom." Soren mused, Lucina chuckling, Soren then glancing over to the corner, "Raynare, you don't have to hide over there."

"I almost forgot she was here… Izayoi's been training her these past few days non-stop." Lucina hummed.

"Yes and it's been horrid. That psychopath has threatened to cut off my wings so many damn times since this started!" Raynare snapped, quickly flipping back to quiet as she saw the comically blank looks from the two demi-dragons.

"I still need to figure out how to explain this to Rias and Issei… let's just hope one of them doesn't decide to…"

" _HEY SENPAI! You in there?!"_

"Son of a bitch."

Issei's voice coming from the nearby speaker got Soren's attention, the demi-dragon shooting up and heading to the speaker, answering it.

"Yeah, I'm here Issei, what's up?"

" _Well, y'see, I'm here with Koneko and Saji and uh… I got something we wanna talk to you about!"_

"Does this have to do with the Excaliburs?"

" _Yes…"_

Soren's hand met his face as the meek answer came through, pressing the answer button again.

"Fine. Just take the elevator to the top floor. We'll talk here." Soren stated, Issei giving a relieved sound, Soren sighing as he rubbed the back of his head, "This is only gonna end _so well."_

"T-That was… t-the R-Red Dragon… w-wasn't it…" Raynare was notably shuddering, Soren only _then_ recalling Azazel saying she was now utterly afraid of anything having to do with dragon's… frankly to the point he was sure the now terrified girl did her best to disregard things with himself and Lucina… who were even more dragon than Issei.

"Yeah… well, this is actually as perfect an opportunity as any to explain this situation so… just endure for a bit. I promise I won't let him hurt you… that idiot is liable to lunge to try and finish the job if he could… maybe."

"Soren, I know you're trying to help, but you're scaring the poor thing even more." Lucina quipped, Soren shrugging.

"Yo! Kuroka, you around?" Soren called out, and with a puff of smoke, exactly who he called for appeared.

"You called, nya~?" Kuroka mewled, Soren nodding.

"Yeah well… some of the Devils are coming around so uh… you might wanna lay low to stay unnoticed… cause uh… your sister is with 'em too."

"Eh? Well… that's a development. Fine. I'll keep my presence concealed, but get this, I'll be watching you mister… not that I mind the idea of my little sister latching onto you _that_ much… but _not_ before I fix things with her, got it?" Kuroka stated, nudging Soren in the cheek with a finger.

"Kuro, I am many things… a lolicon is not one of them." Soren remarked, Kuroka chuckled before winking.

"I know. Just messin' with ya. I'll be watching on the balcony just so ya' know. This whole Excalibur plot has me interesting, so I think I'll observe. Can't _exactly_ get directly involved but… if needed, I'll be sure to jump in. Sound good?"

"As good a deal as I can expect from you I guess." Soren stated, Kuroka chuckling before leaping up onto the balcony, her presence vanishing to all but Soren within a moment, and after a moment more, she was hidden to even him, "Well, she's _far_ better at presence concealment than I am."

"It's almost kinda scary when you think about it. The cat could sneak up on almost anyone." Lucina hummed, leaning on a hand, "Where's Astra anyway?"

"Azazel called her in for something… she won't be back till tonight." Soren replied, the elevator dinging to signal it's arrival, Issei's jaw downright hitting the floor as he entered, Koneko looking around as deadpan as usual, while tailing with them was a blonde young man Soren recognized as Souna's pawn, Saji. _"They dragged one of the Prez's into this... whoo boy, she's gonna have my ass if she finds out one of hers got involved in something that had to do with me…"_

"Nice place you got here." Koneko commented, her cat ears appearing and twitching a bit, Soren shooting a subtle glance towards Kuroka's hiding place, though his suspicion Koneko had noticed the other presence went unfounded when the short girl shrugged and went back to looking around.

"Yeah, who'd have thought you're place was…" Issei trailed off as his gaze found Raynare, and _just_ as Issei was about to jump, Soren shot forward and grabbed him as his gauntlet formed.

"Down boy, she's harmless!" Soren snapped, Issei struggling against his grip, Raynare dashing away into the other room with a terrified screech, Koneko rather wary herself while Saji just looked completely confused.

"Was that a _maid?"_ Saji's question happened to seethe with jealousy.

"Yeah, and that maid is also the Fallen Angel who nearly killed me before… wait, WHY IS SHE HERE AS A MAID!?" Issei finally seemed to register the exact situation, Soren releasing his grip on his junior, then glancing down when he felt a tug on his shirt… and claws digging into his lower back.

"Senpai, what's going on?" Koneko murmured, Lucina snickering in the background as Soren gave a long sigh.

"Long story short, Raynare has been… _assigned_ as my maid by Azazel as part of her punishment. Astra and I had been thinking of _how_ to tell you and Rias… but the chance hadn't come up yet." Soren explained, "So Koneko, please kindly remove your claws from my back."

The small girl complied and took her hands off of Soren's back. Soren gestured for everyone to take a seat on the sofa, Issei and Saji sitting relatively close to the corner, while Koneko plopped down onto Soren's lap as he sat down, Lucina giving a sly grin as she took the spot next to him… and the third year got clearly jealous glares from his younger fellows.

"So, you're here about the Excaliburs… you do remember we asked for your guys to stay out of this unless absolutely necessary." Soren repeated the point, Issei nodding.

"I know, but I can't just sit by and watch, especially when this involves something with one of my friends." Issei replied, clearly alluding to Kiba in his statement, "And I mean, wouldn't it be best to get more help? In the end, our goals pretty much line up. You guys want to re-take the Holy Swords and Devils hate them, so why not work together to keep them out of enemy hands?"

"We _are_ against a rouge Leader Class Fallen Angel with a Vice that makes him stronger due to bloodlust… you realize _all of us_ are in over our heads, and not by choice, right?"

"Aren't you the Black Dragon Emperor? Your Gear can sap power, so why is it such a concern?" Saji asked, Bahamut scoffed.

" _ **Says the guy carrying a piece of Viltra in him. Then again that guy was weak, especially for a Black Dragon… but he did have a lot of abilities."**_ Bahamut hummed, Saji yelping.

"The heck are you saying you old coot!" The blonde devil retorted.

" _ **HEY! I'm only 3 millenia old! I'm practically your age as far as Dragons are concerned! Besides, your a Devil! You lot live just about forever anyway, so don't call me old!"**_ Bahamut snapped in reply, Saji recoiling a bit from the suddenly added boom, Koneko covering her ears.

"Thanks you darn lizard… unaware of sensitive ears much?" The small cat girl deadpanned.

" _ **Oh great another… Soren was snarky enough as it is."**_

"MOVING ON!" Soren spoke up, "Please just… let's get back on topic. My Gear, while _yes,_ it could drain power at a constant rate, I'm wary… again, Kokabiel's War Vice increases his power the more bloodlust and killer intent that's around… now put that into a fight with a bunch of people trying to kill him, and there's potentially a chance he could start gaining power faster than I could remove it from him."

"Holy shit, are you serious?! Dude, that's so damn unfair!" Issei gasped, Soren nodding.

"About as unfair as that Gauntlet of yours, except this doesn't have an exploitable interval… and the problem is, from what Astra told me, Kokabiel's Vice has been festering for centuries, ever since the Great War ended… we're definitely not gonna be fighting a normal Fallen Angel by any means."

A grim feeling hit the air as Soren said that. It was clear from the start they were in over their head, it didn't have to be stated again and again, but…

"But at the same time…" Soren added, leaning on an elbow… and the normal slouch was prevented by Koneko using his lap as a seat, "We can't just sit around and let the bastard do what he likes because of that. I'm not the type to back down just because my foe outclasses me… I've pulled through harsher situations before."

" _ **Yeah, and nearly gotten killed because of it. Multiple times."**_

"That's beside the point."

" _ **I say it has**_ **everything** _ **to do with the point."**_

"Uhm… Senpai, I hate to interrupt the start of what sounds like a brotherly spat but…" Issei chimed in, Soren and Bahamut falling silent before they could get into another one of their spats, Soren clearing his throat, "Look, I understand we're in over our heads, but, I don't wanna sit by when I can do something! And I wanna help Kiba too! If we take care of these, then he should come back to the Peerage!"

"Kiba _left?"_ Soren's eyes widened at that, Koneko nodding.

"Yeah. After you left the other day, he just walked out." Koneko stated, hear cat ears dropping a bit despite her expression not changing, "We also figured since those Church girls are being forced to work with you, they'd be more liable to listen to you than us on the topic of us offering help."

"Didn't you say that one of them basically instigated the rivalry between Siegreich's faction and theirs?" Saji asked, Soren giving a long breath, "So that's a yes?"

"The Association and Church have never gotten along. Par for the course when you ally yourself with Fallen Angels and Devils." Soren murmured, "But, I can see if they'll agree."

"I don't wanna keep a secret from Rias or Akeno, but we have to do something if we want to help Kiba." Koneko murmured, Soren patting her on the head.

"Sometimes you gotta go against what you elder says to get something done. Besides, I think Rias will let you guys off light if she knows you were trying to help Kiba." Soren stated, "Luci, you in?"

"Of course. I missed out on a bit already, no way I'm going to again! Now it's Astra's turn to have to be told later." Lucina snickered.

"Great, you've got the demi-dragons with you… so that means you don't need me here anymore right?" Saji asked, clearly desperate to get out of this situation,

"We need you because the stronger we are the better." Issei stated.

" _ **That and having one of Vlitra's Gears with us could be useful if you know how to use it right."**_ Bahamut added, Saji tilting his head, _**"I'll explain more when it's relevant to the topic."**_

"Seems kinda counterintuitive." Saji observed.

"We'll figure it out as we go." Soren stated, "Now, we've got some Church weirdos to find! Shouldn't be too hard. I bet they're walkin' around in their robes and all."

"What? Do you seriously think they would do that?" Issei inquired.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…"

Soren clapped Issei's jaw back into place as, true to his guess before they'd left for the downtown area, they found exactly the three they were looking for harping about in the street with their cloaks on and hoods up.

"Talk about weirdly expected." Koneko hummed, Lucina slowly nodding.

"I haven't even met them and just looking at the three, it's not surprising." Lucina added, putting her hands on her hips, "So, how we gonna go about this?"

"Well… they're begging for money on the streets soooo…." Soren murmured, the entire group looking to their left when they heard a yelp, spotting Anwen now starng at them, Soren specifically, with wide eyes and a shocked look, "Well _great."_

* * *

"And of course _I_ end up paying."

"Dude, you're freaking loaded because of that Fallen Angel girl… better the guy with money to spare than anyone else."

"Point taken."

Soren and Issei sighed as their entourage watched the Exorcist trio stuff their faces with _gratuitous_ orders of food, the veritable feast in the diner provided of course by Soren's rather deep pocket change amount, and amid so, Anwen was sitting on the side, quietly directing a not very subtle glare towards him.

"Well, they sure come off as hungry." Lucina mused, snickering a bit at the trio of Exorcist's nearly mad proclamations of how good the food they were eating was.

"So uhm… care to explain why you guys were peddling for money on the streets?" The question that was admittedly on everyone else's mind was asked, rather bluntly as usual, by Soren. While Irina and Xenovia continued stuffing their faces, Jeanne slowed down from her devouring of some sushi to speak, wiping off her mouth beforehand.

"Well, sadly, Irina spent all of the funding we had for food and shelter on a rather… _peu flatteur_ picture of the Savior sold to her by a rather _sournois_ man at the local art gallery. That mustache was just not right." Jeanne murmured, Soren at minimum knowing enough French to get the girl meant "unflattering" and "shifty" in her statements. It was likely she didn't have a full grasp on Japanese judging by her sprinkling her native tongue in on certain words.

" _She's also scarily blunt and honest about such things for someone who comes off as so nice."_ Soren observed, Irina catching on to the fact they were referring to her.

"What? But that man seemed so nice! And he said the picture was of a holy figure, how could it be so bad?" Irina asked, Soren and co. lifting a brow at the seeming gullibility of the blonde girl.

"She _does_ know you never actually trust the guy at the art gallery, right?" Issei asked, Soren bringing a hand to his face, Xenovia herself look just as distraught over the subject.

"I told you last night, that ugly thing is weird and suspicious looking. Clearly you were duped into buying an overpriced piece of garbage." Xenovia brutally replied, Soren giving a hiss, then leaning in when Jeanne waved a hand.

"Xenovia and I burnt the thing for the fire we lit to stay warm last night… honestly I'm glad such a horrible depiction was able to be thoroughgoingly destroyed." Jeanne sighed, Soren blinking.

"You girls _do not_ hold back in the honesty department." Soren quipped, Jeanne tilting her head as he sat back. "So… I suppose you're wondering why my Devil pals are tagging along with me right now…"

"Honestly speaking, yes." Xenovia stated, setting down the bowl in her hands, "Wasn't the agreement that they stay out of this situation until it's resolved, eh, Association mutt?"

"Ah, so I've gone from just being a dog to a mutt… how fun, though Izayoi stooped lower, so it'll take a lot more than _that_ to insult me, Church sheep." Soren bit back, lightning again arcing between the two's eyes as their flat glares met once more.

"O-kay! I get you two don't like each other but can we _please_ set aside the dumb faction rivalry and chat for a moment?!" Issei cut in, Xenovia and Soren both giving huffs.

"Fine. Though I'll say it now, being helped by a hound of the Association is no nice feeling for me." Xenovia quipped, Soren giving a dry, clearly fake chuckle.

"Screw you too."

"Xenovia, I feel continuing to antagonize our ally in this situation won't help things." Jeanne cautioned, Xenovia sighing, the cream haired girl then looking to Anwen, who was so intent on trying to bore holes into Soren's skull with her eyes along she was failing to notice her drink being empty as she continued sucking on the straw. "And… we'll have to do something about Anwen as well…"

"I know, though being knocked down a few pegs by a superior opponent will hopefully be good for her." Xenovia bluntly affirmed, then looking at the group across from her, "Alright then Dog, tell me, why _are_ some of your friends here to meet with us, even if the agreement was to stay out of it?"

"First off, I'll establish they're here because one of theirs, the swordsman, is involved in this." Soren stated.

"Is that so?"

"Yeup."

"Yeah, Kiba… he left after your guys' fight the other day, and he's been missing all day." Said Issei, "So… we want to help you destroy Excalibur, all of them."

"What?" Xenovia flatly replied, a glare on her face.

"Know this blockhead long enough and you get used to it. There's no convincing him otherwise when one of his friends is involved." Soren stated, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Yet _you_ are the one who told them to stay out of the situation unless it was necessary." Xenovia repeated, Soren nodding.

"That I did. But, I consider helping one of your allies to supercede such things… something you Church lap dogs wouldn't understand, considering your superiors sent you on what they think is a suicide mission, while mine at the least understand there's a fifty-fifty chance with me involved." Soren's remark was cold and bitter in statement, and Koneko seemed more knowing of the reason why. She was the only one present, even Lucina, who knew Soren had been forced to kill the very people he'd called friends and multiple occasions, and as a person who values his friends and loved ones more than anything, it was clear such thoughts didn't sit well with him.

"I'll take that chance if it's there."

"You're expendable to those people."

Again, Soren and Xenovia's glares sparked lightning between the two. It was clear their ideologies did not, nor would not, align. One who valued his allies and who would put aside the mission to save lives, and one who would put her mission before her very life, merely because she was ordered to. The tension made it clear to the other's this alliance was not on a firm foundation.

"Uhm… look, I understand you two obviously don't get along, like at all, but can we please stay focused on the topic?" Issei stated, the attention quickly falling on him, to which he explained the situation regarding Kiba to the church group.

"I see… I understand the situation. I don't mind just letting you deal with one sword." Xenovia answered, Issei pumping a fist, Irina gasping, and Saji clenching a fist as he growled in anger.

"Dammit! Why couldn't she have rejected us like I was hoping for?!" Saji grimaced, Soren rolling his eyes.

"One outta three eh? Which leaves… the one from the Association, and one from your lot to reclaim and send back. Sounds fair." Soren tallied off.

"Wait, hold on what?" Irina gasped.

"You know who the other side has. Kokabiel is dangerous." Xenovia affirmed, "And even _if_ we have the Black Dragon Emperor and his Balmung on our side, there's no guarantee we'll come out victorious. I hate to agree with an Association rat…"

"So _now_ you call me a rodent!"

"Soren!" Lucina jabbed her companion in the side for emphasis to his seeming inability to _not_ make a remark at times like this, Soren just rubbing the spot, despite it not hurting that much.

" _ahem,_ it would honestly be impossible for us to recover both swords we need to take." Xenovia finished.

"Yeah I get that, but they're like… Devils." Irina murmured.

"Honestly, if it was only _us,_ we'd have a less than 30% chance of reclaiming the Excaliburs. And that's without factoring in Kokabiel's Vice. With Siegreich and his Dragon Gear, that chance is barely about 50% on it's own, and he's supposed to be as powerful as the Vanishing Dragon." Jeanne added, Irina gasping and looking at Soren, then back to her companion.

"Honestly nothing _about_ this situation looks good. If it wasn't for Kokabiel's dang Vice we'd have this in the frickin' bag." Soren muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, _"I may have to unseal my Balance Breaker… it's been three years since Bahamut locked it away… I wonder if I can handle the strain now."_

"Yeah, but we knew those risks coming here." Irina added, Xenovia nodding.

"Yes. We were sent here by the higher ups, fully prepared to sacrifice our lives for the sacred cause." Xenovia's tone seemed… different. It wasn't one of fervor towards in… in fact, one could pick up _disdain_ for the idea.

"That's what I just said. Were you listening to me at all?" Irina replied.

"Honestly speaking Irina, while I would lay down my life for God… something about this situation feels… uneasy to me." Jeanne murmured, looking at her hands laying on her lap, "I have a bad feeling… like things could go very wrong, very fast…"

" _Huh… people who actually question their mission from the Church… that's a rare sight."_ Soren thought, his hands tightening against each other as he tented his hands in front of his mouth. "Well, we can cover more later… let's go and find Kiba, first off."

* * *

"I get it. But I'm quite disappointed someone who can wield an Excalibur would approve of their destruction."

Kiba kept a subtle, cold glance on Xenovia as he spoke, the group having finished relaying the information to him at the fountain plaza in the park.

"Speaking of disappointing…" Xenovia started, Soren putting a hand to his face, Lucina sighing as well, both sensing the direction this would go. "Didn't you recently abandon your place in the House of Gremory? Since you're a Stray now…"

"O-KAYYY let's _not_ do this right now!" Soren loudly declared, looking at both his fellow sword wielders with a scolding glance, "We are here for diplomacy, _not_ to pull holier than thou crap and threaten exorcism!"

"Yeah! What senpai saide! We're trying to cooperate here, so simmer down!" Issei declared, Kiba and Xenovia not lowering their ready to draw weapons.

"You obviously resent what the Holy Sword Project did, I completely understand." Xenovia said, Kiba standing down, "That incident is viewed with great repugnance among those of us with the Church as well."

"We understand we can't fully fix what happen, but please understand nobody in the Church approves of the actions that were taken during that incident." Jeanne chimed in, "So, the man leading the project was punished, excommunicated from the Church and cut off from any further avenue of research."

"And _yet_ your higher ups kicked _me_ out all because of my bloodline. Talk about petty." Anwen scoffed from the side, Lucina blinking.

"She's as bad as you are." Lucina spoke, Soren taking a moment to realize she was referring to him.

"HUH?! I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, Soren, you are. You make snarky remarks at any chance you find. It's a bad habit."

"It's kinda funny sometimes." Koneko quipped, "But yeah, you're probably worse than her."

"Why is everyone ganging up on me today?" Soren lamented, pocketing his hands as he muttered.

"That man's name was Galilei Valper, also called the Archbishop of Annihilation." Irina affirmed, Soren chiming in again to the main conversation.

"I know Valper. It was all him. He was responsible." Kiba muttered.

"I told you one of his tools was a Stray Priest didn't I?" Xenovia added.

"You mean Freed?" Issei asked, Soren raising a brow at the name again.

"I'm pretty sure there's something I missed… was this back during the Fallen Angel case?" Soren inquired, Issei nodding, "Ah."

"It's not uncommon for there to be collusion among those who've been banned from the Church. Much like the Associaiton's detestable practice of harboring outcasts from other factions. There is a high possibility Valper is involved with what's going on now." Xenovia stated.

"Well _someone_ had to tell Kokabiel where those Excaliburs were. And I doubt this Freed guy knew, soooooo… how much should I bet that it's this Valper guy?" Soren asked, Kiba giving him a small glare, "Kidding, kidding. But, from the odds of things, it's pretty likely that guy is the one who tipped Kokabiel off about the three Excaliburs he stole. I was already assuming there was either a traitor in the Church or something of the like… this honestly makes a lot of sense."

"Well, after hearing that, there's no reason for me _not_ to cooperate with you." Kiba replied, Soren giving a relieved sigh.

"Yay! I guess it's been decided!" Irina cheered.

"I would say blessings upon you, but that would only harm Devils… so, I'll say we appreciate the further support." Jeanne bowed her head lightly, looking back at Anwen as the shot blonde scoffed. "Anwen, please, you don't need to act so rude."

"Whatever. I've already been paid so I'm seein' this through. Besides… I wanna wreck an Excalibur as much as the Devil Knight does. It'll make me feel a bit better knowing I trashed a shard or two of King Arthur's sword." Anwen cockily spoke, Soren giving her a look, "What?!"

"Are you still miffed that I beat you in our duel?"

"Well whoop de-do Sherlock! Who'da thunk it eh?"

"Talk about throwin' a paddy."

"And _you're_ a cocky wanker!"

"Least I don't act all mouth and no trousers and then go to spare over losing some small kerfluffle."

"Oh ho ho, you wanna go pretty boy?! I'll take you on right here, right now!"

"Try me, shorty!"

"Did you just…?!"

Not only did the two fail to realize they'd begun speaking in their native tongue of English as they continued, along with beginning to show their accents with all the slang to boot, the situation wound up causing the non-English speakers of the group to get utterly lost as the two sword wielders kept throwing whatever they could at each other in the verbal lashings they were delivering. Gift of Language many of them may have, but it was hard to keep up when various bits of British vernacular were being tossed around.

"Uhm… I'm sorry but _what?!"_ Issei yelped.

"Uhm… well, I _may_ be British as well but… I'm completely lost on this situation." Lucina murmured, considering her sheltered upbringing left a definite lack of knowledge on her native country's slang. "U-Uhm, Soren? Maybe you two could slow down? You both started speaking English without thinking it and now everyone else is lost in the British lingo they don't know."

"Tch… it's just a dumb pissing match anyway." Soren muttered, Anwen pulling one of her eyelids as she stuck out her tongue, "Oh that's _real_ mature!"

"I'm sixteen ya' dirty asshole! I'm still a kid, unlike your old ass!"

"HA! I'm two years your senior short stack!" Soren bit back, the two glaring at each other as they growled, Lucina and Jeanne sliding over and whacking both on the head.

"Soren, seriously, cut it out. It's not helping." Lucina murmured.

"We need to go and prepare Anwen. Getting into an argument is pointless." Jeanne said so in English, Soren taking the note she spoke so with a clear French accent to her voice.

"Tch, whatever. This is a bunch of tosh anyway! I'll be at my hotel room, we can chat there before we figure the rest of this crap out!" Anwen proceeded ahead of the others, muttering to herself as she shoved her hands in her jacket's pockets, shooting a glare back at Soren as she left before hurrying off.

"Well, we'll take out leave. And though it's venom to say, we'll repay you for the food someday, Soren Siegreich." Xenovia and her two companions left on that statement, Issei giving a sigh as things finally calmed down and were looking up.

"So, this is good news yeah?"

"THIS IS NOT GOOD NEWS!" Saji cut Issei off from his elated mood, clearly aggravated, "This is not good news at all! Not only could we have been killed but we could have also been responsible for another war with the Church!"

"Yeah but things _didn't_ go wrong… so can we look on the bright side instead of always expecting the worst-case scenario to be the most likely result?" Soren grumbled, Lucina nodding in agreement to the statement.

"Issei." Kiba spoke up, getting the attention of the others.

"It seemed like our turn to help out, since you're always saving us!"

"I want you to stay out of this." Kiba stated, Issei and Koneko showing surprise while Saji looked Elated, Lucina meanwhile slapped a hand over Soren's mouth, already sensing the snarky remark about to come out on reflex.

"No." Lucina flatly muttered, Soren closing his eyes and sighing, remaining silent as he decided to listen instead of speak.

"What's going on here is my revenge, not yours. I cannot allow this. I don't want you all involved." Kiba calmly stated, Saji nodding in agreement, nearly getting smacked by Issei's book bag as he swung it when he clenched a fist.

"But we're family aren't we?! We're supposed to be friends! You tell me that I'm wrong!" Issei objected.

"He's got a point Kiba." Soren chimed in, pulling Lucina's hand off his mouth, "I get the intent… but going this alone isn't the method to do this."

"No, you're not wrong… but still, there's…" Kiba stopped when Issei clapped his hands onto his shoulders, a firm look on his face.

"But nothing! How can you expect us to just let you go? To be what, a Stray? And it's not only us either!" Issei snapped, a firm, honestly rather angry tone in his voice, "Have you thought about Rias?!"

"President Rias… of course." Kiba murmured, "I first met her because of the project. I would be dead if not for her."

" _ **And cue tragic backstory in 3… 2… 1…"**_

" _ **BAHAMUT!"**_

Soren and Lucina sighed at their dragons pulling the same stunt they themselves did (thankfully though, kept to the mental communication channel that was always up), but, Bahamut wasn't wrong. It was the same thing Grayfia had informed Soren of during the training camp for the Rating Game against Riser Phenex.

As a child, Kiba, along with many other children, had been experiments to try and create Holy Sword wielders who could use Excalibur, due to the rarity of natural wielders who were either gifted with the ability or even rarer Descendants. Despite having next to no freedom, and receiving treatment that couldn't even be called human, Kiba and his fellows had believed they were chosen by God. But, slowly but surely, despite hope, the children had begun dying off, one by one, until the only one left was Kiba himself and a few others. Due to these failures, the men behind the project attempted to dispose of the remaining children. Kiba's friends had given their lives to allow Kiba to escape, clinging to their beliefs even as they writhed in agony. But even despite his escape, Kiba recounted how he would have died in the snowy woods where he'd found himself, his body weakened by poison and fatigue to the point of being unable to move. And it was there, freezing and on the brink of death, that Rias had found him, giving one phrase.

" _So for now on, live for me."_

"I thank Rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as part of her House. But the truth is, I was only able to run away _because_ of my comrades. They're the real reason I'm still here. That's why I _have_ to destroy Excalibur. My sword contains my friends' pain. As the only survivor, I have no choice." Kiba finished the story, and while Issei, Koneko, Soren, and Lucina had solemn looks, Saji meanwhile, had begun bawling his eyes out and wailing… much to the murder of the mood.

"Oh Kiba, I had no idea you had such a horribly tragic past!" Saji yelled, clenching his fists, "I don't care about Souna's punishment anymore! Hyoudo, Siegreich! Put me in coach I'll help you eith every single thing you go!"

Soren and Issei merely made worried sounds as Saji grabbed one of their hands each and started shaking them vigorously, Soren pulling his hand away and looking to Kiba, smiling a bit as he saw Koneko tugging at his sleeve to get his attention.

"I'll also help you." Koneko stated, Kiba blinking, "Don't be stupid, I would be sad if you weren't with us Kiba."

"I guess I've lost then. I mean, if even you're going along with this plan, then I'm just never gonna be able to do anything rash on my own." Kiba admitted, Issie gasping in excitement.

"For real?!" Issei excitedly asked, Soren snickering.

"So wins the charm of the token mini-moe." Soren mused, Koneko giving him a thumbs up without really turning to him.

"Plus, we all agree to who the real enemy is." Kiba added, "So, I'll accept your help. Thanks guys."

As the Devil group left, the ones to remain at the fountain square were Soren and Lucina, the latter looking to the former as he approached the fountain, staring at the water, and his rippling reflection.

"Soren?"

"Luci… can I be… weak, for a moment?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared, Lucina… in fact, I'm terrified."

"Huh?"

Soren started rolling a coin between his fingers as he let out a sigh, taking a moment of silence before tossing the coin into the fountain, a soft _plunk_ sounding as it hit.

"I'm scared that we're not enough to win this." Soren stated, still looking at his reflection solidly, "That even with the help we're getting, none of it will be enough. That _I,_ the strongest one here who can act, won't be strong enough to defeat the enemy we have to fight. I have a power that could be the lynchpin to winning, but at the same time there's a chance our foe could start gaining power faster than I could take… and worse… there's that damn "curse" this power of mine has."

"Curse?"

" _ **The power Bahamut has isn't what he originally possessed."**_ Naga stated, Lucina blinking, looking at the shimmering form of Soren's Dragon Gear as it appeared for a moment.

" _ **I kind of forget**_ **what** _ **my abilities were back then… it's been so long, and I've been cursed for that same time I honestly can't remember."**_ Bahamut admitted, giving a sigh of his own, _**"The power of the Runa Draco wears on the users mind and slowly drives them insane the more it's used. It's name is Latin for "Ruin Dragon"… and it ruins both user and target alike. I forbid Soren from using it unless necessary, and even sealed off his Balance Breaker, to try and protect him from this curse. One I don't know how to get rid of…"**_

"And because of that… I'm scared of failing… scared that it won't be enough, that I won't be able to help you, to protect everyone if worst comes to worse… I don't want to fail… not again." Soren muttered, clenching his left hand tightly, Lucina approaching and hugging him from behind.

She could tell without words what he was recalling. That dream he'd had before, where he'd recalled more of his childhood… of climbing a tower, only to find, in the highest room a sight no child should have to see, and how his terror and grief had been so crushing, it had awakened Bahamut from within him. Even if he couldn't fully remember, whatever emotions had spawned from that event still stuck in his mind. And they surely weighed heavily, possibly more so due to frustration at not fully remembering why.

There were no further words exchanged, just the two standing there, Lucina tightly holding Soren as his body trembled to fight back his worries and fears. A rare moment of weakness he rarely showed anyone was this worry, the worry he'd fail, and that the people he cared for would be hurt because of it. For as much of an admirable trait it was, Lucina saw it as Soren's biggest flaw. His selfless care for the safety of other's put his own safety below even that. It wasn't doubtful he'd do anything to protect her and the others, and while she liked the thought… it worried her.

" _Soren can be impulsive, reckless, act without really thinking and get into trouble. But… he's still strong and kind… he worries and has fears, just like we do… he's just better at hiding them."_

"A King never stands alone."

"Hm?"

Lucina blinking as Soren recited the phrase, his body beginning to glow steady as he quietly repeated it a few more times until he grew calmer, relaxed even.

"As long as I have all of you by my side… I won't stop. I can't…" Soren murmured, bringing a hand up to where Lucina's arms were, "I have to move forward, and walk tall. Even if things are against us… I'll fight back. A King never stands alone, and he walks tall, always moving forward with those who follow at his side."

"Heh… sounds like the motto of a royal family or something." Lucina mused, Soren giving a musing hum.

"It is… the motto of _my_ family…" Soren murmured, a softer tone in his voice, a small smile showing, "Luci… I'm probably going to be reckless, and probably do something stupid."

"Of course."

"But… I want to ask… if I can also be selfish. I can't… I can't do this alone. I never could. Not then… and not now. So… I want to ask, if you and the others…"

"You don't need to. Of course we'll stay with you… we love you Soren, and there's no reason we'd abandon you. If you need pillars to stand on when you can't stand on your own, then I'll be there to push you back up, and get everyone else to do the same."

"Thank you…"

" _The motto is "A King never stands alone" because it's true… Soren, you'll never be alone, even when it seems nobody is at your side. Your friends, your father, me, and those who came before you… whether you're a world away, or we are no longer here, as long as you remember who you are, you're never truly alone. You will_ always _have people beside you, both those you can and cannot see. So, walk tall and keep moving forward, even when the world turns dark for you."_

Soren let out a gasp as the voice rang in his head. While another flash of a memory, it felt as if he was being spoken to right there by someone. A familiar, comforting voice, and a warm feeling in his chest… like something was rising from inside after a long sleep.

" _Mom…"_ Soren again feeling tears at his eyes, which he used a sleeve to wipe off, again looking at his reflection in the water as Lucina bent over to try and see his face… and the look in his eyes was resolute. Even if fear was still gripping him in some way, his eyes were firm… and as he blinked, they again turned into that brilliant, crystalline blue… and rather than flicker back in a moment, the color remained.

Lucina moved back from the embrace she'd started, Soren turning towards her, the twilight perfectly framing him as he did, Lucina smiling as he gave a grin to her, the sight of his honest smile backed by the setting sun placing a warm, reassuring feeling in the girls' chest.

" _This is the man I fell in love with. A strong, kind soul who'll always stand up, even when his heart is gripped by fear, or when the odds are against him. He'll do anything for us… and I'll do anything for him. If Soren needs me to stand by him, then I always will."_ Lucina thought, and she blinked when she _swore_ she saw a figure standing behind Soren. A flickering phantom, blue in color, but as soon as she saw it, the figure was gone.

But, like the resolute blue of Soren's eyes, something about that sight reassured Lucina. Even if things failed… they would pull through somehow. Something, or maybe even someone, was there with them in some manner… and the demi-dragon girl could see it.

Something that had been long since sleeping inside the young man standing in front of her for a long time, was beginning to wake up. A light… one that was already shining brightly in his eyes alone.

" _We can do this… we can make it through, I know it."_ One more reassuring statement. Even if the odds were surely stacked against them, both decided then and there they'd continue despite such odds.

The fight was just beginning… but hope was needed for them all now more than ever.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhhh… man this one took longer than I wanted it to. Then again I've got finals coming up too… tch. Well, I did enjoy this… but BOY did I pick the right music… freaking had me tearing up near the end there. But OH more foreshadowing at Soren's past! And I had to take a trip to a British dictionary for that slang… heh, that was fun. Well, see ya'll next chapter! I'll be taking a break for a bit due to finals, so the next update is likely gonna take a bit. Maybe, we'll see.**


	30. Life 29

**Life 29: Black and White**

"You're pretty minimal on gear when it comes to actual missions Soren. You sure that's enough?"

Soren looked back over his shoulder at Lucina as he finished strapping his sword to his back, nodding as he picked up the pocket watch device and shoved it into his Knight's coat, of which he hadn't worn in a good while now.

"Not like I need much. I've got talismans for emergencies, spells cover a lot of things I'd be wasting space on, and all I need is Balmung. My Dragon Gear is a last resort though… that reason is obvious." Soren replied, glancing at his back, the faint shimmer of the form of his closed Gear appearing for a moment. "But… you've gotten a good choice of new battle ensemble."

"Hmm?" Lucina titled her head for a moment, then chuckling as she twirled around, the rear cape of her own battle outfit swishing in the air, the outfit itself simple in form, emulating Soren's Knight uniform minus the factor of a longcoat, mostly dark blue in color, but Lucina's own hooded jacket was of a similar black with the same crest on it's lapel, and strapped on her back was the Relic Sword requisitioned from her family for her personal use, it's length being a perfect fit for her to wield, and its guard showed an elegant, wing like flourish marked in silver and gold. "I think it's pretty nice. And the magic materials that were used are nice and tough."

"Yeah well, I got off with some light singing from Rias' Power of Destruction on one sleeve when we first met. The materials we use are like woven armor, but they're not indestructible… at the least repairs are easier than _actual_ armor would be." Soren pointed out the last fact since what was probably the most mundane usage for magic was simply altering ones clothes to suit their tastes, or downright repair a previous set worn.

It was actually that very mundane usage that had resulted in Soren's personal closet being barren… at least until Astra and Lucina dragged him out shopping and had him actually buy some clothes to put in it.

"Dually noted." Lucina murmured, both stopping when Soren felt a buzz in his pocket, pulling out his phone, raising a brow as he looked at the screen.

"Azazel? Why's he sending me a message now?" Soren murmured, Lucina leaning in as he opened the message, "Hey kid, come to the docks as soon as you can. I've got something to discuss with you before you head out… ugh… c'mon Azazel I don't have…"

"There's another one Soren."

"Geez… okay, uh… Also, don't object and just get here."

"That was… awfully frank." Lucina hummed as Soren pocketed his phone and gave a heavy sigh, "What'll you do?"

"I'll go to the docks first. Just tell the others some urgent business came up and that I'll meet up with them as soon as I can. Hopefully whatever Azazel wants won't take too long since we are leaving early." Soren grumbled, Lucina nodding along, "Well, game plan set?"

"Set and ready! I'll be up at the church waiting with the Exorcists. Get there soon, okay?"

"Heh, don't worry, I'll be fine. Azazel probably just wants a status update or something."

* * *

"And he's not here…"

" _ **What the hell?"**_

Soren stared blankly around at the docks as he stood on one of the rooftops of the many warehouses in the area, sighing as he sat down on the edge of the structure.

"C'mon old man! Quit messing around and come on out! You called me here for whatever urgent thing you've got calling, so quit hiding!" Soren called out, putting his hands at his mouth to amplify his voice. Though, rather than a gruff, hearty chuckle like he was expecting, instead, he heard a voice that was smooth and young, downright amused at his yelling.

"Well, y'see Azazel actually just left. I was the one who called you here actually… at his request, of course."

Soren's danger sense went off as the voice spoke, his hand flying to Balmung's hilt as he shot up and turned around, another laugh coming as he faced the new arrival. Standing before Soren was a young man of similar age to him, though one could see there was a small, but notable, difference in their heights, with advantage towards Soren. He had silver hair and blue eyes of his own, but, unlike the resolute blue Soren now possessed, this young man's eyes were like cold chips of ice, and the similar slit pupils were telling.

"Huh, I didn't expect you to be taller than me for some reason… I was kind of hoping we'd at least be looking directly eye to eye." The young man hummed, Soren scoffing at the out of nowhere comment.

"Nine centimeters isn't much." Soren retorted, "So… care to say who you are, or are things going to get violent."

"Relax, I'm not here for a fight. I'll go for the introduction… though, perhaps you'll figure it out yourself." The young man gave a smirk, and Soren blinked as the hidden feeling around the individual vanished, feeling a burning on his back as a wave of power hit him, "Huh, so he wasn't lying. You _do_ have the Black Dragon."

" _ **This feeling… heh, well, long time no see, Albion! What brings you and your vessel here huh?!"**_ Bahamut snapped, Soren blinking as he looked back at the young man in front of him, seeing a shimmer at his back.

"Albion…" Soren murmured, his eyes widening as be began realizing who was in front of him.

" _ **Just visiting, Bahamut."**_ Another voice spoke, smooth and deep, calm and utterly collected. _**"I must say… your vessel is far less underwhelming than Ddraig's. He actually looks like he could put up a fight."**_

"The Vanishing Dragon… huh… I was actually wondering when you were gonna show up." Soren mused, releasing the grip on his sword, "So, what do you want from me so bad you'd call me down here when I'm on business, heh?"

"Not gonna let me introduce myself like you asked? Not very polite, for an Association Knight."

"Freelancer, to be official. Politeness isn't exactly one of my strong suits either. I'm known for my sharp tongue and witty comebacks."

"Ohh, I see. Verbal lashings eh? Hmhm, Azazel mentioned that biting tongue. Not that I mind… sometimes battles of words are just." The young man mused, "Well, the names Vali. No need to introduce yourself, Soren Siegreich. I know a lot about you."

"So do a lot of people I meet… more than I do apparently." Soren grumbled, his hand wavering back to his sword.

"You can stand down. Like I said, I'm not here for a fight. Not _yet,_ anyway." Vali stated, Soren slowly lowering his hand, "I simply wanted to meet the son of the Second Archwizard and holder of the Ruina Draco. I was around and Azazel wouldn't shut up about you since you've been showing him your Gear. Speaking of, how _has_ that been going for you? You and I have similar levels of power, yet in terms of Gears, mine is clearly superior to that cursed hunk of scrap on your back."

" _ **I wish I could argue against that… but the bastards right. Divine Dividing is objectively better than the Ruina Draco. Even if mine can constantly Drain power, there's still the risk of using it after all. Damn… God, I really fucking hate you right now."**_ Bahamut grumbled, clearly wounded in his pride at such a harsh comment about his cursed powers.

"Cool it Bahamut. It doesn't matter. I've managed just fine without having to rely on my Gear, thank you very much. Draconic magic is a good enough substitute for a cursed power I've had to have sealed for the most part." Soren stated, his tone cold, clearly angered in his own right, but doing his best to remain cordial and not start anything pointless, "So what, you here to mock me or got some actual business?"

"Two-fold on the last point, actually." Vali folded his arms as he walked to the edge of the roof, looking out over the bay as Soren kept a sideways glance on him, "Firstly, since this is more important, I suppose you can say I'm your back up."

"What?!"

"Relax, it's a last resort." Vali showed a small, amused smirk as Soren shot a look at him, "Just make things interesting and I'll let you handle it. Shame though, with any other Vice, a rusty Cadre Class like Kokabiel would be a complete pushover for the likes of you and me, even with his combat experience. But that War Vice just makes him exponentially stronger the more bloodlust he feels. I'd get a kick out of fighting him in that state."

"Yeah, that's kind of the obvious problem here." Soren retorted, giving a stilted look towards Vali, then showing a snide smirk, "Hearing that also makes part of me wanna flub this on purpose just to see what the current Vanishing Dragon can do. But, that'd be in bad taste for both of us if I just handed the reigns over on my own job. I'd never be allowed to live it down."

"And I'd kick you into the dirt first if you did that on purpose. I'll just be thoroughly disappointed if you lose to Kokabiel in the end… well, not as much as I could be. I'm not sure even I could beat that guy if he starts gaining power faster than I can Divide it." Vali hummed, then humming as it was likely his dragon spoke to him, the young man chuckling.

"Lemme guess, your dragon's telling you off for saying too much?"

"Hahaha! Quite. Not that I care really. Hiding things from enemies when it could make a fight more interesting is pointless." Vali stated, "So, I'll just give that warning… don't fight like an idiot and let Kokabiel get stronger if you're going to use your Gear. Though… looking at you, fighting with a clear head may come naturally to you."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult of compliment."

"It was supposed to be the latter."

"Hmph." Soren huffed, not sounding that impressed, "So, what else did you want from me? This second thing you wanted to talk about."

"Well, I'm sure you considered it also inevitable… but a little bird told me a certain comrade of mine has been hanging around you… a certain nekoshou."

"Riiiight… Kuroka was talking about dragging your ass into this if things got bad." Soren deadpanned, pocketing his hands, the teasing image of the mentioned nekoshou's face appearing in his mind, "What, need a status update or something? If you're here to warn me about here than that's past. I get the risks of harboring an SS-Class Stray Devil like her, but I legitimately do not care."

"The Association has a penchant for taking in Strays anyway, that wasn't what I was going to say." Vali hummed, sounding amused by the dry tone he was getting, "I'm just gonna say this: That cat gets bored easily. If she grows tired of you, well, you probably already know this."

"Yeah, I do actually." Soren replied, putting a hand on his hips, "She's fickle like an actual cat… but, _like_ an actual cat, she sticks with decisions she makes, for the most part. I don't need some warning about her… rather, it's _you_ I'm more concerned about."

"And why is that?"

"Just the simple fact my perverted underclassmen is your destined rival, and you're probably about as eager to fight me as you are him." Soren flatly stated, Vali scoffing, "Let me set the record straight Vanishing Dragon, don't mess with my friends _or_ the people I care about. I couldn't give a damn about Bahamut's Curse if it means defending them."

"See, that right there is a problem."

"What?!"

"Being so willing to be self-sacrificing even despite the risk of your own powers. It's foolish. I bet you're also the type who'd help someone just because they ask, regardless of whether he gets something out of it or not." Vali smirked when Soren flinched, making it clear he'd hit the nail on the head, "Oh, seems I'm right!"

"What am I supposed to do, just sit back and watch?!" Soren snapped, clenching his fists, openly aggravated, Vali remaining calm despite the now pressing feeling of Soren's flaring aura.

"I'm saying that mindset is going to get you killed. I'm not one to talk, but if you want to protect people so badly, why are you so willing to let yourself be hurt instead of them huh? You don't seriously think giving your life in defense of others, no matter how noble that may be, is worth anything?"

"That's not…" Soren's words were caught in his mouth, his hands clenching as he fell silent, Vali's smirk only widening, _"He's right… I wouldn't hesitate… I'd give my life to defend someone without even thinking about it… without thinking about the consequences. But, that's not a bad thing, is it?!"_

"Hmph… well, that seems to have shaken you up a bit." Vali murmured, turning and walking off, "I'll let you figure that out. Just don't make things boring now, got it? If you do, then when I'm done with Kokabiel, I'll go for you next."

Soren only gave a glare as Vali leapt off and out of sight, the air relaxing a bit once the other Dragon Gear user was gone, Soren's look still sullen as he walked to the other end of the roof.

" _ **Kid?"**_

"Let's go meet up with the others."

" _ **Soren don't just ignore that. Look… I hate to take**_ **that guy's** _ **side… but he's right. You need to worry about yourself sometimes. What would happen if you up and died on the girls? Would they just take that lying down because it was a noble sacrifice? That wouldn't matter to them."**_

"I know…"

" _ **So why are you being so quiet?"**_

"I just… don't want anyone to be hurt because I couldn't do anything. Not again… I don't want that to happen again."

" _ **So, would that have to come at the cost of your life?"**_

"Let's just focus on what's in front of us." Soren grumbled, pulling his hood up over his face, "We've got business to take care of."

* * *

"The suns going down… what's taking Soren so long?"

Lucina sighed as she pocketed her phone, yelping when the trees around her rustled, Soren dropping to the ground and removing his hood.

"AHH! Don't do that!" Lucina yelped, waving her arms around, Soren tilting his head.

"Don't do what?"

" _THAT!_ Don't pop out of nowhere with your presence concealed!" Lucina objected, Soren looking to the side.

"Sorry." Lucina blinked when she noticed the sullen manner in which Soren said that, though he quickly flipped back to a casual grin. "Well, it's kind of a habit. So uh… the others?"

"Disguises. The Exorcist girls pulled out a bunch of spare exorcist robes for the Devil gang to put on for some disguises. They said we'll make a full plan once you showed up." Lucina relayed, Soren nodding, "So… what did Azazel have to say?"

"Oh, uh… it was, nothing important…" Soren murmured, again looking sullen for a moment before walking past, "Let's just get to work. I need to focus on something."

"Okay…" Lucina murmured, watching as Soren walked into the old church ahead of her, _"Naga, something seems… off."_

" _ **I noticed. Something is definitely bothering him now. Huh… we'll just have to wait and see. We need to focus on the job in front of us at the moment."**_ Naga responded, Lucina nodding and following, the group being met by the Exorcist trio and Anwen, while the Devil crew were finishing adjusting their disguises, Anwen turning to the two new arrivals.

"Oh hey, Sieg's finally showed up." Anwen murmured, Soren giving her a glance, "What?"

"The name." Soren deadpanned, Anwen shrugging.

"Siegreich is too damn annoying to say. So I'm callin' ya' Sieg. Don't complain."

"I have a first name."

"And I don't wanna use it."

"O-kay! Now is not the time for this sort of tension you two!" Lucina spat, Soren and Anwen both clicking their tongues as they turned away from each other. "Pleas stop…"

"I agree. We need to keep our focus." Xenovia stated, "With everyone here, I'll relay the plan. The group of us will split off into two teams. We'll be more efficient that way."

"Alright then, who's going with who? Cause there's ten of us. We could split it five and five." Soren suggested, Xenovia shaking her head.

"I believe it would be best if the Devils stuck together. Any of us Holy Sword users traveling with them would only make them a bigger target, even with a concealment item over the weapons." Xenovia stated, Soren shrugging.

"It's fine that way. Besides, you're all supposed to be working together anyway. So, we'll cover the west end of town." Said Issei, Soren merely nodding.

"Alright then. We'll go ahead and cover the east." Soren responded.

"If you see anything at all, call one of us on our cells." Xenovia added, "Oh, wait, before you go, there's something important I forgot to tell you."

"Okay?" Issei tilted his head quizzically to the statement.

"We appreciate being taken such good care of, so as thanks, both of you should know that the White Dragon has awakened." Xenovia's statement got Issei to gasp, and Soren notably flinched, Lucina glancing down as one of his hands tightened into a fist.

"Soren?" Lucina murmured.

"It's nothing. Let's get going. We don't have time to waste." Soren murmured, heading out, _"I can save others without having to sacrifice myself… just watch my you white winged bastard… I'm not that weak, or that stupid."_

" _ **Y'sure about this one Soren? Well… what am I saying. Of course you are."**_ Bahamut mused, Soren giving a small huff.

"Let's just get this started."

"Well… this has been awkwardly silent." Lucina sighed as their troupe of six proceeded along the streets in dead silence.

"So, are we going to start looking anywhere particular or just wander around uselessly!" Anwen loudly grumbled, Jeanne glancing at her ally.

"Anwen, be patient." Jeanne cautioned.

"The tracker is pretty accurate… but the thing is, tuning it to certain signatures that weren't registered before takes a bit of time… so locking onto the stolen Excaliburs is taking a bit… though my first guess is that we look around somewhere without a lot of people." Soren stated, closing the lid on his pocket watch, "Which… there's plenty of those places on this end of town."

"Then let's not waste any more time and get moving." Xenovia took the lead, Soren rolling his eyes, but before any more progress could be made, the group stopped when Lucina, very loudly, cleared her throat.

"Before we keep going… can I ask something?" Lucina requested, only getting stared at, "Look… I understand you guys don't really get along for… whatever reason the Association and the Church are rivals… but do things have to be this tense all the time?"

"It's useless try and hold that back." Anwen sing songed, pocketing her hands and looking to the side.

"This is only a job. In all honesty I don't care that much about the rivalry between our groups… rather, I simply don't agree with the dog here. Anyone willing to forgo their mission for any reason is not simply someone who's mindset I can well and agree with." Xenovia stated, Soren giving her a narrowed look, but as he opened his mouth, a look from Lucina made him stop and then sigh.

"Screw it… look, Quatra, the longer we keep bickering the less likely we are to work together when shit hits the fan. I don't agree with the mindset the church drills into you guys, but Luci has a point. We should forget about that crap and focus on the problem. If this gets any worse this entire situation could spiral out of control and become more than just a few stolen holy swords. I don't think either of our groups wants that to happen." Soren said, eyes on Xenovia as her response was awaited by the other group.

"Uhm… c-can I say something?" Jeanne raised her hand for a turn, clearing her throat herself, "Xenovia, Irina, I understand the concern you two may have, with the orders we have… but, I agree with these two. We should set aside the rivalry between the Association and the Church for now, so that we can work together and prevent this incident from becoming worse. I feel… uneasy, about all of this. I doubt Kokabiel is just trying to cause a ruckus by stealing the Holy Swords."

"I do as well. The question is, is this one here fully willing to put aside that rivalry? I don't care either way, but as long as it's perpetuated…"

"Look, I get it, I was an asshole. Don't rub it in my face." Soren interjected, "Look, I honestly don't care much for the whole thing. It's all over petty, kind of dumb reasons, I just don't like the church for what it teaches and the mindset it gives. _That's_ why I've been so pissed with you. At least… I was until I heard you mention you actually have doubts about this mission. I'm just hoping I'm proven wrong. So that's why I'll set aside my pride for once… none of us can do this alone, so please… lend me your help. Two Excaliburs, a shard of Galatine, and Clarent mingled with Balmung and three Dragon Gears… that's already a good combination on paper."

"We're _already_ helping you. I don't see a reason to ask." Xenovia responded, Soren letting out a slight chuckle, "While I don't stand much for people who insult the church… I do agree the rivalry between our two sides is petty."

"What?! Xenovia, what are you saying?! The Association takes in _Devils_ and they're allied with the Fallen Angels, our _enemies!"_ Irina stated, Xenovia nodding.

"I am aware of that. And while it does pain me to ally with someone who works with Devils… this one is different." Xenovia stated, Soren raising a brow, "I don't mean that in such a way that I'm implying you'd go against your own people. Disloyalty is an even worse offence. Rather… despite the actions you may take, you're someone who feels trustworthy. I may not agree with all your ideals, but I feel you're someone who can be trusted to pull through even in a dire situation, when all others have given in to panic."

" _Don't make a sarcastic remark. Don't make a sarcastic remark. It'll kill the chance to fix my mistakes with this lot."_ Soren muttered to himself, clearing his throat, "Thanks. I… never really looked at things that way."

"Oh my god… we're seriously doing this are we?" Anwen grumbled, all eyes turning to her, "What?!"

"You're the most resilient one. Aren't you the one who said that since you were paid you'd see this through?" Jeanne inquired, earning a glare from Anwen.

"Yeah. But it doesn't mean I've gotta like what happens. Tch."

"You're just mad you lost." Jeanne flatly stated, Anwen flinching, then growling.

"Well of course I am! I lost so damn _badly,_ how could I not be pissed off!?" Anwen snapped, shooting a finger at Soren, "But I refuse to take a loss to this guy lying down!"

"So you admit to it now?" Soren asked, Anwen looking to the side as her face flushed.

"I never said that."

"But you just said "I lost so damn badly", as quoted."

"Shut up Irina!" Anwen snapped, Soren and Xenovia both sighing in the same, lightly exasperated manner. "Look, I don't wanna do it lightly… but, tch, this shit is worse than my stupid pride. I'll get even with you later Sieg, ya' got that! Once we're done here, I want a rematch!"

"Won't it just end the same way though?" Jeanne asked, Lucina now taking a turn to sigh.

"Believe me, I've seen this before. Except this time we're dealing with a short tsundere and not an ojou." Lucina murmured, Anwen shooting a glare at her.

"Who ya' calling short?!"

"You, obviously."

"Lucina, don't call me out for sarcasm and then use it yourself." Soren warned, the bluenette giggling while Anwen just grumbled.

"Well, that aside… can we all agree to this?" Jeanne asked, "To put aside our differences for now until the bigger enemy is defeated?"

"Sure… I guess."

"Tch, whatever."

"I like to think I already did."

Irina, Anwen, and Xenovia answered in turn, Jeanne happily clapping her hands together at the relatively positive responses.

"Great now… hm?"

All eyes turned to Soren as they heard the chiming of his phone going off, the demi-dragon extracting the item and opening it quickly to see who it was.

"Koneko? They must've found something." Soren murmured, eyes careening in over his shoulder as he opened the message, "Oh… they found the Stray Priest."

"That was rather quick." Xenovia noted.

"Wonder where they looked." Irina hummed. "Oh wait… says it right here. An old storehouse on the east edge of town… oh! I know that place!"

"Well what're we waiting for then?! Let's hop to it and find this Stray Priest and beat some answers outta the bastard!" Anwen jumped back and chuckled, Xenovia nodding to it.

"And try to reclaim the stolen Excaliburs… who knows what they're planning to do with them." Xenovia murmured, Soren nodding as he pocketed his phone.

"Right. Alright then Irina, lead the way!" Soren requested, the blonde girl nodding.

"On it! This way!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhhh man. Damn you finals! Whatever, now I'm free for the next three months, so HA! Time to get back into my writing groove… whilst also looking for a job. Whoo boy. See all of you next chapter!**


	31. Life 30

**Life 30: Encounter**

"We're close, I'm already picking up the Devils, and there's another power source there… an Excalibur."

The non-Devil group braked to a halt in their darting through the trees on the side of town they'd reached, Soren swinging down from one of the trees after performing a search, Xenovia approaching him.

"I would ask if you were positive, but, considering the situation, it's best if we do so. Besides, my Excalibur is pulsing, so there's definitely another one around." Xenovia stated, Irina nodding.

"Yeah, mine is doing the same thing."

"Well then why are we standing here thinkin' about it?" Anwen snapped, the six looking ahead when they felt a bursting increase in power in the air, "The hell was _that?!"_

"That would be the Excalibur's power being released." Soren stated, "Well, listenin' to the punk, let's move it!"

The only response was nods as the six shot forward, Soren taking the lead at full speed, leaping into the air to rise above the area and see their destination, a small building nestled in a clearing, and he could make out the shapes of his Devil allies below, and one shape launching towards Kiba with a jagged sword in hand, to which he burst downwards off a magic circle, drawing Balmung and intercepting the attackers strike with his own blade, skidding to a stop as he knocked the intercepted enemy aside.

"Aiieee! Who the hell are _you!"_ The attacker, a white haired young man Soren immediately assumed was the Stray Priest, yelled as he reeled back in the air.

"Soren?! When'd you get here!?" Issei yelped from below, and he gasped again when the rest of the crew came following.

"Koneko sent me a message, so we came running over as soon as we could." Soren stated, spinning Balmung into a proper grip, Xenovia not wasting time in attacking the Stray Priest herself, their Excaliburs locking in place, Soren then notiving the hum from below, looking down to see a portly old man looking around at the new arrivals, particular stopping for a moment on Soren himself.

"You're both traitors! Hear me Freed Sellzan, and Valper Galilei! I condemn your souls in the name of our God!" Xenovia snapped, Freed giving an annoyed growl, then leaping to the side when Anwen attacked him next.

"Shit! What is _up_ with these people just attacking out of nowhere?!" Freed shouted, Anwen scoffing.

"Simple strategy jackass!" Anwen snapped, shooting forward again, and her dodged strike was followed up by Kiba attacking in turn, Freed dodging again and jumping down to where Valper was.

"You're done." The former priest commanded, his companion giving a confused look, "All you had to do was get rid of those vermin from the Church who had snuck in. Easy, but there they are with Holy Swords and an Association Knight, leaving you outnumbered. Time to pull back."

"Awe, so soon?" Freed whined, but he pulled out a pellet of sorts.

"No you don't!" Soren snapped, though as he moved to attack, Freed threw the pellet down, creating a blinding flash of light that caused everyone around to shield their eyes, and when it dissipated, the enemies had vanished, Soren giving a growl as a wave of shock went around.

"Let's go Irina, Jeanne!" Xenovia shouted, she and Kiba taking the lead of the pursuit, Anwen clicking her tongue.

"Man, can't this just be an easy chase?!" Anwen jumped down to the ground and followed herself, Lucina waiting on Soren as he followed as well.

"Wait, I wanna go too!" Issei yelped, falling flat on his face when he jumped down, Soren braking to a halt, "Hold on guys! Come on!"

"We'll keep going after those guys and try to find them. You can come with if you want, but don't slow down, got it?" Soren snapped, Issei sighing as he and Lucina ran off together.

"Should we really leave them behind? I mean, this joint thing was Issei's idea to start with." Lucina stated, Soren shrugging.

"Well, thing is, I sensed Rias and Souna just as we left… so even if they want to follow, those three are in for a talking too. But, we can't just sit around right now, not when we've found who we're after." Soren stated, Lucina nodding, drawing her own sword as they caught up to the others giving pursuit, "Xenovia, are we close?"

"We should be. Even with the Excalibur Rapidly, those two couldn't have gotten far, so they should still be here in the woods. But, there's something concerning about what's going on right now." Xenovia murmured, Soren nodding.

"Yeah… someone else just arrived. I felt it a little bit ago." Soren stated, all six of them stopping when the sky changed, turning from midnight blue to a wavering, sickly purple… a barrier, "And _shit!"_

"It's the same kind of barrier as the Fallen Angels we fought before." Lucina observed, "Soren, do you think it's Kokabiel?"

"Oh, did someone call me?!"

The seven sword users turned when a new voice spoke, a shape descending behind them, ten black wings unfurling to reveal a man whose appearance was simply, monstrous, like a vampire out of a horror movie, definitely not what one would expect of a Fallen Angel.

"Well, what do we have here? Not only a bunch of Holy Sword users, but a Devil _and_ the Black Dragon fraternizing with Azazel's daughter to boot! Hah, I must be _very_ lucky!" The Fallen Angel, no doubt that he was Kokabiel in any of their minds, laughed, a wild grin spreading on his malformed features.

"Guys… you need to run." Soren muttered, the over six gasping, "Kokabiel is too strong for the rest of you. I'm not going to let any of you get hurt. I can buy you some time if I use my Gear, so you need to go! Find the Prirest and Valper, I'll hold this guy back."

"Oh? You're going to buy time for you friends huh? Hehehe, how noble of you Black Dragon! But, all of you are already in my barrier. How do you expect to escape?"

"BURST!"

In answer to Kokabiel's mocking question, Soren aimed his fingers off to the side and fired a bolt of dark lightning, the sound of the strike impacting the barrier sounding, Kokabiel giving a chuckle as he saw cracks start to appear.

"Oh I see, so you are pretty powerful! Heh, fine then, I'll play along and fight you! You're the only one who seems like he'd be fun to fight anyway!" Kokabiel cackled and brought out a pair of light spears, Soren's Dragon Gear bursting into form on his back, red light bursting from it as he shot forward, his sword impacting with Kokabiel's spears and shattering the constructs with the single slash, Kokabiel retreating up into the air to dodge the following attack, Soren following after, the clash continuing in the air.

"Damn, we seriously can't do anything here can we?!" Anwen growled, stepping back a bit.

"We have to do what he said and run. We can't handle fighting someone like Kokabiel, so we need to retreat." Jeanne stated, Xenovia bitterly nodding while Kiba gave a growl.

"Fine then, let's go! We'll try to find Freed and Valper as we go!" Kiba shouted, the six fleeing as told, Lucina lingering for a bit as she watched the fight, Soren having the advantage for now as he flitted about in the air, but there was a clear rise in power from Kokabiel as well.

"Soren! You better hurry and meet up with us, got it!" Lucina shouted, waiting for a moment more before following after the others, Soren meanwhile blocking a volley of light spears thrown by Kokabiel, not a scratch shown on more than his coat as he lowered his arms.

"My my, you _are_ strong! Stronger than me even!" Kokabiel chuckled, though he seemed more amused by the prospect than anything, and Soren could see the creeping black mark on Kokabiel's neck showing from the back, "But I wonder, how much longer will this gap in our power! Surely Azazel told you about a Fallen Angel's Vice! I'm sure he even told you what mine is!"

"Yeah, a War Vice. You get strong from bloodlust and battle, right?" Soren snapped, Kokabiel chuckling wickedly.

"Precisely! The more lust for battle I feel, the stronger I become, and the more foes who wish for my demise, the faster my power grows! You may have the edge over me for now Black Dragon, but the longer you continue to fight me with the intent to plunge that sword through my heart, you're only going to close the gap of our powers faster!" Kokabiel yelled.

"We'll just see about that! Bahamut, do it!"

" _ **Are you**_ **positive** _ **kid?"**_

"Yeah, I'm positive! Just release the Gear already!"

" _ **Alright, don't you go overboard!"**_

The armored wings of Soren's Gear then readjusted, the "feathers" straightening before opening up more, red energy pouring out of the wings and extending them, Soren rushing forward like a bullet and dodging Kokabiel's following strike at him, slamming his hand down onto his opponent's face, gripping tightly like a vice, a call beginning to sound as dark light shone at Soren's fingers.

 _ **[DRAIN!]**_

Soren felt the power he was stealing creep up his arm and through his entire body as he pushed Kokabiel down, aiming to slam his foe into the ground, though as he did, Kokabiel was starting to look _thrilled_ as he felt his power leave him, only for the Vice burgeoning within him to react to the intent for his death the stealing of his power was bringing on causing a surge of it's own, Kokabiel gripping Soren's arm as they continued descending.

"What?!" Soren yelped, wincing as he felt Kokabiel's grip on his arm tighten to the point of causing him pain, the glaring red eyes of the Fallen Angel bearing a wild light as he began prying Soren's hand away.

"Hahahaha! Marvelous! Who would have thought that having my power stolen by that cursed Sacred Gear would cause my Vice to react?! You may be stealing my power, but I'm only gaining more since you're trying to kill me with it, aren't you?!" Kokabiel cackled, Soren growling as the grip on his arm tightened, "And the problem is, you can't take my power fast enough to counter it, can you?!"

Kokabiel wrenched Soren's arm and threw him to the ground, launching a volley of light spears that were deflected, Soren jumping backwards out of the dust cloud.

" _ **You haven't used the Drain ability in a long while. You've become unaccustomed to it, so it's not draining power from him as fast as it could!"**_

"I noticed that!" Soren snapped, rolling out of the way of another volley of spears, "You _are_ the one who told me not to use it. _SHIT!_ And after all the work I put in to try and master this power, the moment I have to use it, it's not enough!"

" _ **Just relax. It's most likely that damn Vice of his anyway. Against another one, I doubt you'd be… this ineffective with the Drain. By now, the others should be near the hole you made in the barrier. If you can get out of his sight, you can get away."**_

"Come on out Black Dragon! You're the one who wanted to fight me so your little friends could escape! If you're so keen on it, then stop curling up somewhere!" Kokabiel roared, throwing a much larger light spear at Soren's hiding spot, the demi-dragon rolling out, aiming his fingers at his foe, electricity charging at his hand.

"BURST!"

Multiple black bolts shot at Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel blocking the three successive strikes with his wings, growling as smoke drifted off the singed feathers, Soren panting as he kept his fingers aimed at his foe.

"Kh. Even if your Gear's power won't help you here, I should still remember you're strong enough without it. Heh, if I let you touch me again you'll only take more of my power and grow stronger. I suppose being able to gain my power faster than you can take it is a double-edged sword! We'd be locked in a continual stalemate." Kokabiel observed, Soren giving a hiss as he readied another attack, "I do want to keep fighting you, Black Dragon. But I feel some lack luster forest just isn't a good enough stage for a grand battle between two beings as powerful as us, don't you think?!"

"The hell are you getting at?!" Soren snapped, Kokabiel chuckling, forming some more light spears.

"I'm saying I want to make things interesting! To fight on a stage better than this! Let's see… perhaps the school you and the devils attend? Or what about the city, where one stray attack would lead to dozens of deaths!"

"You're twisted!"

"Ahahaha! Of course! But not that I care, I _relish_ battle! I'm sure you pieced together just _why_ I stole those Holy Swords, or do I need to explain it to you in some long-winded manner?" Kokabiel asked, Soren firing another volley of bolts, which Kokabiel responded to with his light spears, an explosion rocking the air, and next the Fallen Angel knew, the demi-dragon had bolted to behind him, Soren roaring as he slammed the back of Kokabiel's head and drove him to the ground, his hand glowing as the drain call sounded again.

"We pieced that together when we found out about it. You want to try and restart the war between the three factions, right?!" Soren snapped, Kokabiel chuckling to the statement, Soren flinching as his foes aura flared, being thrown off when the Fallen Angel's power exploded outwards, Soren slamming into a tree, rolling to the side to avoid the light spear that came right for his head.

"Dead on answer! That's exactly what I want to happen! I didn't get enough of a rise out of stealing those dumb holy swords, so I came here, where the little sisters of the great Lucifer and Leviathan are! Who knows, maybe if I go after them, their big siblings will come out to play!"

" _ **He wants to fight**_ **both** _ **Lucifer and Leviathan? Is he**_ **that** _ **battle hungry?"**_ Bahamut hissed, Soren clicking his tongue as he stood, gripping Balmung with both hands, Kokabiel chuckling, then looking to where the others had run off too.

"I wonder how that lot is doing. Hehehe. You don't honestly think I'd just _let them_ escape, right? You _do_ remember a certain Stray Priest don't you!" Kokabiel cackled, Soren smirking.

"So? He's one idiot with an Excalibur against six more experienced sword users."

"True… well then, maybe I should lend him a little hand!" Kokabiel lifted a hand, light forming at his palm, the large bolt flying forth towards where the others had run off to, Soren's eyes widening as he heard screams from where it impacted, "Oh! Looks like I was pretty close! I can't hit them from this far away, but I'm sure some of those fools got some good scrapes! Hahahaha!"

"Bastard!" Soren snapped, releasing a massive wave of energy from Balmung with a heavy slash, Kokabiel flaring his aura to block it, growling as the blast kept pushing back at him, and when he managed to push it to the side, what the Fallen Angel didn't see coming was the next attack, Soren shooting up from the ground and slashing again, and since Kokabiel was turned to the side, it was a perfect hit, Kokabiel yelling in pain as one of his wings was severed clean off of its base, blood spurting from the wound.

"H-How dare you, you ratty little lizard!" Kokabiel roared, slamming his remaining wings into Soren's back with a swing around before he could get away, sending the demi-dragon to the ground, Soren recovering and skidding to a stop, Kokabiel landing on the ground, growling as the pain from his severed wing started dulling, "Heh… you know, I was thinking of letting things slide… but now, there's no way in hell I'm letting your little friends get away unscathed!"

"No you don't!" Soren shot forward as Kokabiel created a giant spear and released it off in the previous direction of before, Soren not making it in time to stop it from ripping forward through the trees, though as he watched it go, when it reached it's target, a burst of white flames shot upwards, stopping the spear dead in it's tracks, causing the construction to split into multiple bolts that rained down all over the place.

"What?! What the hell was that?!" Kokabiel shouted, Soren sighing.

"Heh, nice one Luci!"

* * *

Escaping had become total chaos.

Freed's pursuit of the six fleeing sword users hadn't gone well for the Stray Priest due to the numbers he was up against, at least, up until spears of light rained down on the group, causing the lot to become mostly separated, Lucina finding herself landing in a clearing near Jeanne and Anwen, the three standing up no worse for wear past some scuffs.

"What the hell was that?! Isn't Sieg supposed to be fighting that damn Fallen Angel?!" yelled Anwen, Jeanne panting as she leaned on her sword.

"Kokabiel must have thrown those spears to try and distract Siegreich, or maybe aggravate him." Jeanne murmured, looking back to the flashes of the renewed fight in the distance, "We need to locate Xenovia, Irina, and the Knight before we get out of the woods!"

"We need to worry about the Stray Priest too. When were all together, he wasn't a threat… but if he gets someone one on one, with that Excalibur of his we won't be able to catch him." Lucina murmured, looking around, "But if we called out to them, we'd just be giving away where we are to the priest."

"Great, so we're stuck in a rock and a hard place. We should at least message them." Anwen pulled out her phone, though as she did, they were stopped by a pillar of light ascending skywards, a wave of power washing forward and nearly knocking the girls off of their feet, the pillar then being directed elsewhere, though a pained scream followed it, "The hell was _that?!"_

"That was Balmung! Soren released it's power!" Lucina stated, Anwen yelping.

"Seriously?! I thought he'd been using all of it when we fought! Geez, how strong is this guy if he can make it _that_ strong!" the blonde grumbled, the three yelping when _another_ light construct formed moments after they heard and impact, a giant spear of light that came rushing for where they were, "What the hell?! Jeanne, can you block that thing?!"

"I-I can try!" Jeanne stated, whipping out her flag, though Lucina was the one who shot forward, her Dragon Gear bursting to life on her back as she threw her arms forward, a wall of white fire bursting upwards and blocking it, Lucina gritting her teeth as the spear kept charging.

"Hold on… for a bit more…" Lucina grumbled, watching as the spear began cracking, and soon enough, the effect of her flames got it, the spear bursting, though it simply split off into more bolts, Lucina wincing as she fell back from her barrier breaking under the strain of the stronger attack, "Jeanne!"

"Right away! Luminosite Eternelle!" Jeanne lifted the spear high, light shining from the now free flag and creating a barrier that blocked the falling bolts of light as they rained down across the area around them, and once it finally dissipated, Jeanne's barrier fell, the girl panting lightly, Lucina slumping to her knees, panting heavily, "Are you okay, Ms. Faustus?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just a bit worn out. I've never tried stopping an attack that strong before, so it took more out of me." Lucina stated, wiping off her brow, her Gear vanishing, "But, we should find the others."

"It's dangerous… Kokabiel's presence just keeps getting stronger… is this what his Vice can do?" Jeanne murmured, her eyes a bit wide as he looked back in the direction of the battle, which had fallen silent, "If Siegreich can drain power from his foes, then why is Kokabiel's strength only growing?"

"Like you said, probably his damn Vice. Tch. Why the hell is the deck so stacked against us huh?!" Anwen growled, then helping when something hit the ground, blinking in surprise to see Soren's Balmung now sticking out of the ground not more than a few feet from her, "The fuck?"

"AAAAAGH!"

The next thing to crash down was Soren himself, Lucina gasping to see he was wholly battered, bleeding from multiple places, though definitely not down as he pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his sword from the ground.

"Soren, what happened?!" Lucina gasped, running to Soren as he faltered in his step, leaning on his sword, "Soren!"

"I'm fine… I can still stand, so I can still fight!" Soren snapped, getting back to his feet, Kokabiel's mocking cackle coming from above, the four looking up to see him looming over them.

"So determined! Even when my power's grown to the point I now have a proper edge over you, you still stand! Hahaha! I should thank you, Black Dragon Emperor! Thanks to that near rabid killing intent and your lethal power leeching, I'm stronger than ever! Hahahahaha! Some paltry battle against children just feels like it won't be enough now! Hell, it wouldn't be enough even at my previous level of power!" Kokabiel chuckled in sardonic amusement, Soren growling as he held his sword at the ready, "Hmph… maybe my plan will work this time. If Michael wouldn't come running after I stole the Excaliburs, maybe my idea of getting Lucifer and Leviathan up here by going after their little sisters will! Hehehe. I'll let you lot live for now, considering you don't have a hope of killing me anymore!"

"Like hell! I still haven't… ugh…" Soren lurched again as he stumbled, Lucina catching him as he nearly lost his footing, Kokabiel scoffing.

"That's right, you haven't used your Balance Breaker yet! So in essence, you've been holding back on me, Black Dragon Emperor! Hehehe, fine then. I'll give you some time to recover while I prepare for the next battle. I'll give you say… heh, one day. When we meet again in the city, you best fight me with everything you've got, unless you want me to level this entire town!"

"You've gone crazy…" Soren grumbled, Kokabiel chuckling.

"And I'm sure you will too, if I push you far enough with that cursed power of yours! Hehehe! Freed, Valper! Gather what you will and meet me, we're going!" Kokabiel barked, and in a flash of light, he vanished, Soren's grips on his sword slipping, and he fell out of Lucina's grasp, hitting the ground like a sack.

"Soren!" Lucina yelped, rolling Soren over to see he'd fallen unconscious, not just collapsed in fatigue.

"No way… that guy's as strong as the White Dragon, but Kokabiel beat him so bad he passed out?!" Anwen yelped, Jeanne raising her hands to cover her mouth in fear.

"Just how strong has he become? Can we… can we even win against him now?" spoke Jeanne in a wholly horrified manner, Lucina gritting her teeth as she hefted Soren up, his weight pressing on her as she did, but she kept him up.

"There has to be a way… even if an enemy is stronger than us, there has to be a way for us to pull through. There has to be something!" Lucina murmured, her eyes widening as she thought to before, at the shimmer she'd seen near Soren, as well as the other aura she knew of, _"That's it… Soren has another power, one that won't wear at his mind like his Dragon Gear! If he can just unlock it… we may have a chance at winning if it's strong enough… but, no, Soren's not the only one who needs to get stronger. I do to…"_

"Well, what are we going to do now huh? We're separated from our allies, the bastard we have to kill has only gotten stronger, and the deck could not _be_ more against us! Gagh, this is all a crock a' shit!" Anwen snapped, Jeanne looking downtrodden as she bunched her hands together.

"We can ask God for a miracle… but I fear one won't come in time." Jeanne murmured, Lucina looking between them.

"First, we get Soren somewhere safe so he can recover. We have one day, he can heal in that time. Come on, we're going back to our place! Jeanne, message Xenovia and Irina to tell them where we're going! Anwen, carry the Balmung back!" Lucina ordered, Jeanne already getting to her phone, though stopping when she realized she didn't know where to say they were going, Anwen meanwhile yelping.

"Ehh? Why do I have to carry that damn sword?" Anwen snapped, falling silent when Lucina shot her a glare, one that felt _far_ more threatening than normal from the kind girl, "Shutting up now."

"I'll message them once we arrive. I'll help you carry Siegreich in the meanwhile." Jeanne moved over and supported Soren's other side, Lucina nodding and giving a soft grin.

"Thank you. Come on… we don't have a lot of time. Licht, are you here?!" Lucina called out, the Familiar appearing, "Good. I want you to go to Rias and Souna, and tell them what happened, warn them about Kokabiel and that we need to meet as soon as we can to plan something."

Licht took a momet, Lucina sighing.

"I'll bake cookies for you after this to make up for the work, alright?!" Lucina snapped, Licht nodding and jumping off, Anwen watching the cat leave.

"Who's familiar is _that?"_ Anwen grumbled.

"Soren's, sadly." Lucina murmured, "He won't do anything even for his master unless he's compensated with sweets."

"The hell… why would the idiot keep a little shit like that around?" Anwen asked.

"He _is_ cute." Jeanne murmured.

"Cuteness means jack shit with familiars! It's all about utility!"

"Okay can we not start something right now and focused on getting the wounded person back to a safe place?!" Lucina snapped, Jeanne and Anwen falling silent again, "Thank you. Now let's move! We've got a friend who can patch Soren right up once we get back."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Being on summer break made me remember something… I have so much free time writing a bunch of stuff in relatively one sitting becomes commonplace out of boredom. Hugh… well, whatever, things are getting good here now! Hehehehe. And with the finale of the volume coming close, I'm hoping to get in some longer chapters as well. Kehehe, time to kick it into gear!**


	32. Life 31

**Life 31: A Dreadful Day**

"Raynare! Get out here and help us!"

Lucina shouted as she and Jeanne pulled the still comatose Soren out of the elevator, the two clearly struggling to keep supporting him, Anwen trailing behind the two with Balmung across her shoulders, the blonde lifting a brow when she saw the forced-maid hurry into view.

"A maid? The heck kinda pad is this?" Anwen muttered, Lucina sighing as the ease was taken off when she and Jeanne set Soren against the wall, Raynare already looking him over.

"Ours. Thank Azazel for this, he set us up." Lucina panted, rubbing her shoulders, "Kuroka!"

"You called, nya?" Kuroka appeared from nowhere, shifting out of her cat form and landing lightly on the floor, scanning the group and holding when she saw the injured Soren being checked over by Raynare. "Oh. The hell happened?"

"Looking at his wounds… these were inflicted by a light spear!" Raynare gasped, looking to the ones who'd arrived, Lucina nodding.

"Yeah. We ran into Kokabiel out in the woods. Soren held him off for a while, but he got ahead and, well, here's the result." Lucina sighed, "Kuroka, can you heal his more severe wounds? The smaller ones healed on the way here naturally, but as you can see, even though the bleeding stopped, he _did_ pass out."

"No problem, nya! I know the perfect way to get Soren back on his feet in no time. Though it _may_ require a bit… _more."_ Kuroka mewled, Lucina sighing.

"Don't take it too far. Remember how he almost kicked Astra off him when _she_ pulled a fast one?" Lucina murmured, and one could catch her snap her fingers behind her back as Kuroka nodded.

"Of course. No problem, no problem, nya!" Kuroka hummed, "Alright Raynare, come along. Let's take Soren to his room and I'll get right onto healing him up."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Raynare nodded, replacing Soren's shirt and snapping out of whatever small daze she may have been in from staring, hefting Soren over her shoulders with help from Kuroka and lugging him off.

"I don't even wanna _know_ what's about to go down." Anwen muttered, Lucina standing and brushing off her skirt, "So, what now eh?"

"We wait until Rias contacts us again and form some kind of plan. Worst case scenario, we get her and President to call in their siblings and make this quick." Lucina stated, the three moving into the living room, Anwen tossing Balmung onto the couch and then flopping down onto the main one, a leg hanging over the top of it.

"Great, so we're stuck waiting!"

"I think we should take the opportunity given to us to rest and recover our strength. Even if Kokabiel far outclasses us even more now, we still need to try and fight." Jeanne stated, folding her hands over her lap as she sat down, her fingers bunching together, "Though… our odds are far lower than they were before."

"So the deck is stacked against us, like always! Geez, why does humanity always get the short end of the stick?" Anwen grumbled, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Well… I won't say anything." Lucina stopped herself from making some kind of comment, leaning on a hand and sighing, looking up to the balcony as Raynare returned, noting the red tinge on the fallen angel's face, "Kuroka get started?"

"Yes, she did. Though… Kuroka seemed rather… enthusiastic about it. _"_ Raynare murmured, "Lady Faustus, are you _sure_ she won't try anything?"

"Oh no, she will." Lucina stated, "But for that, I snuck a restrain spell on Kuroka to keep her from going too far. Now isn't the time for messing around like that."

"Good evening! I've returned from being dragged off by my nutcase dad, where's my pretty piece of man at?" Astra's jubilant voice came near literally crashing in as she zoomed in from the outer balcony, skidding to a stop, scanning around rapidly then making a disappointed sound, "Ehhh? Soren's not here right now or something?"

"Allow me to explain this one in short terms…" Lucina muttered, clearing her throat, Izayoi popping into the room at about that time, "We ran into Kokabiel while out and about looking for the Excaliburs, Soren fought him, and now he's resting to heal from his wounds. And _before_ you dash up there to try some intimate healing, I've got Kuroka covering that one. We've also got one day before Kokabiel starts his next part of his plan."

"Ehhh?! Not fair! I wanna heal Soren with my sexy body too!" Astra whined, then blinking when all of them heard yowling like that of a cat in severe pain, "The hell?"

"Oh hey, that spell I snuck onto Kuroka worked." Lucina hummed, Astra shuddering.

"Luci, you can be scary."

"Thank you. Besides, now isn't the time for us to be messing around like that." Lucina stated, Astra sighing and taking a seat, nodding as she did, Anwen scuttling away from her and to the end of the couch, Jeanne tilting her head in curiosity.

"As much as it annoys me… yeah, this is seirous. Tch. Kokabiel is a Cadre Class, but who'd have thought his Vice would be so agitated his power would spike enough during a fight he'd beat out Soren so quickly? Did Soren use his Balance Breaker during the fight?" Astra asked, her tone back to the serious but elegant manner she usually spoke in.

"No, that wasn't used, and I have no idea how things would have gone had Soren used it." Lucina sighed, looking at one of her hands, "And I barely managed to stop one of Kokabiel's more powerful attacks. Damn, we're cornered here."

"You said Kokabiel is giving us a day to prepare. I assume this is because he wants to fight the Dog while he's using his Balance Breaker, correct?" Izayou inquired, Lucina nodding, "I see. Lady Astra, if you would allow me, I will report this to Lord Azazel immediately and see what can be done. This situation has gotten out of hand. I fear not even the Dog's full power will be enough to stop Kokabiel, not unless some kind of miracle occurs."

"Go and do that. We don't have much of a choice in the matter really." Astra stated, Izayoi nodding and vanishing with a click of her pocket watch, Anwen and Jeanne going wide eyed from the event, "FYI, Izayoi totes around a watch that can stop time for ten seconds. She likes using even when she doesn't really have to."

"Great… weirdly stoic maid with a time stopping watch is in the mix too… how many _more_ weird people live in this house?" Anwen grumbled.

"You've met everyone actually." Raynare stated, "I'll go and check on Kuroka considering it seems Lady Fautus' spell was… rather damaging."

"Not needed."

The group looked up to the balcony to see Soren leaning on the edge with a rather fried looking Kuroka hanging off of his arm.

"She's fine, if a bit screw after that." Soren muttered, holding the mewling nekoshou off as she pawed at him, eventually getting free and jumping to the lower floor, wobbling a bit, to his apparent annoyance, "Damn, still not at full strength."

"You should be resting right now Soren! You got hurt badly back there!" Lucina objected, Soren sitting down on the floor with an obstinate look on his face, folding his arms, "Eh?!"

"I can wake up and walk, so I can be in on this meeting before things hit the fan again." Soren flatly stated, then clicking his tongue, "It pisses me off I lost. All I did in that fight was kick Kokabiel's Vice into high gear and make him stronger. It's my fault we're miles up shit creek without a paddle."

"Looking at it like that, yeah, it kinda is." Anwen muttered, Jeanne shooting her a scolding look, "What? No point trying to sugarcoat it."

"Anwen…" Jeanne grumbled, Soren shaking his head.

"No, she's right. I'll take responsibility for this. But right now isn't the time to point any fingers. When we can, we need to talk to about this with Rias and make a plan, and also find Xenovia, Irina, and Kiba."

"Actually, I contacted Xenovia a while ago after we got here, she's on her way now as it is. Though… I didn't get any word back from Irina either, it has me worried." Jeanne stated, her hands bunching together more, Soren sighing.

"Alright… so we'll wait for Xenovia to get here, then we do what we can… though, we should rest for now." Soren muttered, then notiving the lack of Izayoi's biting remarks to him, "Izayoi's not here… is it weird I only realized that because she's not deadpanning at me?"

"It kind of is." Astra stated, leaning her head back on the couch, "She left to tell dad what happened and see what can be done."

"Well… there's the Vanishing Dragon." Soren stated, a collective gasp going around the group, Kuroka rising from the floor at the balcony to listen in as well, "Well… Azazel contacted me earlier today and, well… turns out it was the Vanishing Dragon who wanted to talk to me. My guess is that he's going to be watching the next battle. And the thing is, he won't help unless he gets bored watching."

"Of _course_ Vali decides to sit out unless the show is boring. Peh, that's just like him." Kuroka muttered, leaning on a hand, eyes towards her, "For the record, I'll participate in this shebang. I may be an SS Class Stray Devil, but I'm _also_ a member of this team here. You can sort things out with Gremory when this is done, but I think taking down Kokabiel is bigger than the issue this'd make."

"I'll probably get a lecture about harboring criminals, but not like I don't have plenty of other friends who are Stray Devils." Soren hummed, Kuroka chuckling, "Though are you _sure?_ Your sister is going to be there. And frankly I'm worried about how she'd react to you appearing and figuring out you've been freeloading with me for the past few months."

"Shirone likes you, you'll be fine." Kuroka stated, flipping down to the lower floor herself, "She has enough common sense to realize I'm here to help… besides, I at least hope what you told her got through. Maybe she'll be more reasonable than her master."

"Okay I am _completely_ lost here." Anwen muttered, Jeanne nodding in agreement.

"Okay y'know the short, quiet white haired girl with Gremory's peerage?" Astra inquired, the two Exorcists nodding, "She's the cat's little sister."

"What the actual Hell?" Anwen muttered, Jeanne looking surprised by the revelation.

"And because Devil laws are so stingy, I got slammed as a Stray for killing our old master. All I did was defend my baby sister from the crazy bastard. Peh, it annoys me thinking about it, nya." Kuroka complained, Soren patting her on the head to get her to cool off from it as her aura started flaring.

"Save it for Kokabiel. I can handle the backlash from it, whatever it'll be. I'd rather make sure all of us stay alive then make a fuss over that issue." Soren murmured, "So, when's Xenovia going to get here?"

"I've actually been here for quite a while." Xenovia's voice came from right behind Soren, the boy yelping and shooting to his feet, nearly topping over from the couch as he reeled away, Xenovia sighing as he recovered, "Rather clumsy when you're off guard, aren't you?"

"How long have _you_ been here?!" Soren yelped, Xenovia humming for a moment.

"Since around the time you mentioned the Vanishing Dragon. I knew he'd awakened but who would have thought he was already here in this city." The blue haired swordwoman replied, Soren giving a hum.

"He contacted me with the number Azazel gave me, so it's safe to assume he's on our side for now. Not that he's offering his help freely of course." Soren grumbled, sighing, "There's no point mulling over any of this right now. We'll go over it more while we're making a plan tomorrow with the others. Sound good to everyone here?"

"Reasonable."

"Sounds good to me."

"Whatever."

"Alright, understood."

"I call dibs on sleeping next to Soren tonight!"

"Astra, you don't get that sole privilege."

Soren sighed at the various statements from all present but Kuroka and Raynare, putting a hand over his eyes.

"I'll take the yesses than I can get then." Soren sighed, "Alright then, we'll meet at the Occult Research Club building tomorrow after I tell Rias and Souna everything that happened… if their servants didn't already… which they probably have… speaking of, where's Kiba?"

"I don't know. Like Irina, I'm unaware of the Knight's whereabouts." Xenovia stated, Soren clicking his tongue.

"Great. Well, whatever, they should be fine. Alright then, everyone rest up… tomorrow's gonna lead into a _long_ night."

* * *

"Alright, I explained the situation, so would you two please be so kind as to _untie me from this damn chair!?"_

Soren yelled as he struggled against the anti-dragon magical bindings he was trapped in courtesy of Rias and Souna, the two girls looming over him as he yanked against the glowing chains.

" _ **Who'dve thought they'd go and get some of this crap? Tch, I hate enchantments."**_ Bahamut grumbled, Souna adjusting her glasses.

"Consider it a precaution I took in the event Siegreich ever decided to make enemies of us." Souna stated, Soren giving her a hard glare, "Safety first."

"So, you use it to lasso me as soon as classes are over and spend the better part of an afternoon interrogating me. Yeah, this has been _such fun."_ Soren muttered, scoffing when the girls brought out magic circles, "Ha! Try what you may, but even if these chains are canceling my powers, I'm still as durable as dragon scales!"

"He's right Rias. He told us the situation at hand, so there's no point in further assaulting, especially when we can't hurt him in the first place." Souna stood down, though Rias still looked rather irritated.

"I dunno, I feel I should hit him a couple more times for dragging my Servants into such a dangerous battle without my knowledge or consent." Rias muttered, Soren giving her an even drier look.

"Hey, it was Issei's idea, and you know how he gets when a friend is on the line. I couldn't have gotten him to back down if I tried. If he was willing to do something under _your_ nose, no way was I gonna convince that idiot not to do something." Soren deadpanned, Rias taking a moment then standing down herself as she gave a heavy sigh.

"True. Alright then, we'll release you." Rias snapped her fingers, the chains losing their glow and dropping off of Soren, the demi-dragon rubbing his wrists as he shrugged them off, "But, I'm still uneasy about this entire thing. This is a threat to my territory, why should I have to call my brother to hep us?"

"Because he's one of the only beings alive in this universe who can make mincemeat of Kokabiel as he is now." Soren deadpanned, Souna nodding.

"I concur. This entire situation has officially become out of our hands Rias. Kokabiel is too powerful for any of us to fight. The best we can do right now is stall for time, or hope for some kind of miracle. Not that we Devils _get_ miracles that much." Souna stated, taking a moment and looking Soren over, much to his obvious confusion, "Now that I think about it… I do worry a bit about my sister meeting you."

"Uh, why?" Soren asked, tilting his head when Souna looked to the side, clearly hiding an expression _other_ than her usual stoicism, "What?"

"Well… let's just say Souna's older sister is… odd. Well, so is my brother. In fact, all four Satans are weird." Rias pointed out, Soren humming.

"Sounds like half the heads of the Association." Soren murmured, leaning on a hand, "But look, we don't have that many options. At best, I can use my Balance Breaker and even myself out with Kokabiel again, but with how quickly his Vice spiked his power the other day, I'm not sure even my Balance Breaker can steal his power quickly enough to counter it."

"You mentioned the Vanishing Dragon being here, would he help?"

"That bastard isn't going to help us unless he gets bored. Which may or may not happen. Divine Dividing halves power instead of draining it steadily, so it would work faster. Bets are the guy has Balance Breaker like me, so he'd likely be able to constantly Divide an enemy's power." Soren murmured, putting a hand into one pocket, fidgeting with whatever was in it once more in the habit that was a dead giveaway to him being concerned about something. "I would say something about this day not getting much worse, but odds are it will so I won't jinx us."

"That would be helpful." Rias sighed, putting a hand on her forehead as the trio left the empty room she and Souna had dragged Soren off to for the "interrogation", thankfully in the ORC building, where the two Peerages of the Devil girls had gathered, "Also, might I ask you teach your Familiar a thing or two about politeness? That little cat is quite rude."

"True. How or why you have such a troublesome Familiar is strange, but somehow also fitting." Souna stated, Soren cocking his head at her from the biting remark.

"We ran into each other in the Familiar Forest, fought a bit, and he's stuck with me ever since. I mean there's a bit more but, whatever. Course though, if I wanna make him _do_ anything I've gotta feed him… he became addicted to sugar cookies and decided that would be his price for services." Soren muttered, Souna and Rias exchanging a look.

"A contract price? What kind of creature _is_ that cat anyway?" Souna asked, Soren making a noise as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well uh… I don't know how to put it…" Soren muttered, turning and pushing the door to the main ORC room open with his shoulder, the gathered assembly of both Peerages and the combined Siegreich/Exorcist team minus the still missing Kiba and Irina, looking to the three leaders, "I'll tell ya' later… or maybe show you, depending on how things go."

"Uhm… we heard screaming. Exactly _what_ was going on out there?" Issei asked, going silent when Soren shot him a glare, "Never mind, I won't bother asking."

"Good. Because we've got bigger concerns right now. We've got a psycho Cadre Class running around the city planning something with a couple Stray Priests, and we're down two." Soren stated, slapping his hand down onto the desk… Rias' desk, to with the red-headed young woman gave a briefly narrowed look, but didn't verbalize an objection of sorts. It wasn't the time to be petty. "Rias, Souna, anything on locating Irina and Kiba?"

"Yes actually. We all sent our familiars out to start searching the town after yours told us about what was going on." Rias stated, "We haven't gotten word back, but when we find one of them, we'll know immediately."

"So, what are we going to do? I mean… the guy beat Soren! And he's the strongest guy here!" Issei stated, Soren's hand tightening, a scratching sound coming off of the wood.

"We can't do much, but… well, Rias and I _can_ pitch in a word with our siblings. If it's an emergency like this, they're likely to arrive on the scene to help." Souna stated, looking at Rias as she made a grumbling noise, "We already talked it over Rias. Set aside your pride for this."

"I agree with Souna. We're way over our heads with this one. The Stray Priests we can deal with, maybe, considering they have Excaliburs, but a Cadre Class? Even at the level of power Kokabiel had before, we barely would've stood a chance." Akeno stated, Rias giving a sigh, "I'll contact Grayfia and see what can be done."

"Alright, fine, just…" Rias paused for a moment, the gathering growing silent for a moment, "We found one. My Familiar found one of them!"

"Seriously?!" Issei yelped, Rias already opening a transportation circle.

"Yes. Get on, we'll head straight there. Souna, Soren, you two can follow?" Rias asked, the other two nodding, "Good. We'll see you there."

"Let's get going everyone." Souna directed, and once both Peerages had left, all that was left were the Siegreich/Exorcist group.

"Great, they teleported off. Are we going to have to follow on foot or something?" Anwen asked, Soren shaking his head as he pulled out his pocketwatch.

"Nope. I locked the trajectories. So if I just replicate the spell…" Soren held out the pocketwatch after fiddling with it for a moment, one of his own magic circles forming on the ground, "And done. We can take this."

"What the hell _is_ that thing, for real? Cause I want one." Anwen stated, Soren chuckling as they piled onto the circle.

"Standard issue kit for Association members. Join up with us and you'll get one." Soren mused, Anwen folding her arms.

"I'unno… whatever, let's just found out who they found!" Anwen stated, Xenovia nodding.

"I agree. We need to hurry."

"On it. Transport!" Soren spoke, the circle rising up around them, the team finding themselves on one of the ridges that overlooked the town, the two Devil groups already there, and they all immediately found who Rias' Familiar had found: Irina, battered and beaten, but definitely not dead.

"Irina!" Xenovia gasped, she and Jeanne rushing to their partner, "Jeanne?"

"She's alive… but barely." Jeanne murmured, "Ms. Asia, can you heal her?"

"Of course!" Asia hurried over and manifested her Sacred Gear, light shining at her hands and over Irina, "Can you hear me?"

"What happened too you? Where's Kiba?" Issei gasped.

"I think I can guess. Since we got separated, Kokabiel and his lakcies must have decided to pick off the stragglers. They left Irina here as a warning no doubt." Xenovia grumbled, Irina nodding, Xenovia then noticing one more thing, "Your Excalibur is gone!"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't get away. He was too strong." Irina weakly murmured, Soren looking to the side as he clicked his tongue, a clear look of frustration on his face. "Please be… carefuly."

"Irina!" Issei gasped as Irina passed out.

"She'll be fine. We can get here to my house, I have equipment there that can treat any other wounds she has." Souna stated, Asia nodding as the light around her hands faded.

"Thank you. Twilight Healing doesn't have the power to restore stamina."

"Right. Tsubaki." Souna ordered, the other bespectacled girl picking Irina up and leaving, the others standing as Rias' familiar returned to her.

"So does that mean Kiba's okay for now?" Issei asked.

"Odds are it's likely. We were all scattered rather far, so it is likely the Knight got away." Xenovia hummed, Anwen kicking at the fence.

"Tch! This is all just fuckin' fantastic!" Anwen growled, sitting on the railing, "God this sucks…"

"Something's coming!" Soren and Astra shouted, both of them picking up on the incoming power source, the Devils all flinching and clutching at their chests in pain.

"Well well well! Would'ya lookie what we have here! If it isn't the "We All Took the Bait Club"!" A cackling voice chuckled, Freed walking out of the trees with his Excalibur in hand, smirking wildly as he saw the group in front of him, "Welcome, all of you! So many damn Devils! Hahaha!"

"Thought it was you!" Issei snapped, Soren putting an arm up as Xenovia about shot forward, shaking his head to tell her to hold off, the Exorcist reluctantly lowering her sword, for now.

"What do you want Sellzan?!" Soren snapped, Freed just chuckling.

"Well, it's not really me but… oh my! Asia Argento!" Freed cackled, Asia flinching backwards, "The traitor who sold her soul to the Devils! How much do you love your new life as Devil scum?! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! You lay one hand on her, I'll do it!" Issei snapped, bringing out his Boosted Gear, to the Stray Priest's amusement, Rias and Souna jumping forward and forming barriers, Freed holding up a hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on! Don't blaze the messenger alright? Someone wants to talk to you Red! And it's actually pretty convenient the Black Dragon is here too!" Freed chuckled, Rias lifting a brow.

"Which someone?" Rias asked.

"I can take a guess. His boss." Soren grumbled, the others gasping when the sky changed to a sickly purple color, and as Soren guessed, Kokabiel had appeared, hovering above the group with a smug expression on, "I thought you said we had 24 hours Kokabiel, what gives?!"

"Oh, the Black Dragon is here! Haha, that actually makes this easier on me!" Kokabiel chuckled, "And those 24 hours aren't up yet little lizard, so hold your horses. I'm merely hear to deliver a message to your Devil pals about what's coming! I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the House of Gremory. As the bratty lizard said, I am Kokabiel."

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. And please, call me Rias. So, you're one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels? Or at least, _were_ one of them. It's nice to put a face with the name."

"Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking. Just as striking as the Scarlet Haired Devil King. Even the facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating!" Kokabiel scoffed, Astra stepping forward, a glare present, "Oh ho ho! What's this? One of Azazel's children is with you? I must say, it's been quite a long while since I've seen your face, Astra Rose. It's just as annoying as your fathers."

"Cut the crap Kokabiel! What are you here for?!" Astra snapped, already gripping her rosary, ready to deploy her scythe.

"Calm yourself brat, I was getting there." Kokabiel mused, Astra clicking her tongue. "I'm thinking I'd like to do a little damage while I'm here. I was thinking of starting at that institution you're all camped out, but after fighting the Black Dragon that lost its appeal, so I figured I'll start from the central city itself and start razing this town from there!"

"Why would you want to harm our town?" Demanded Rias, getting an amused smirk from Kokabiel.

"I figure if I do then Sirzechs would come to help out his little sister. Icing on the cake that Leviathan's sister is here, so she might come to play as well!" Kokabiel cackled, "What do you think?"

"Ngh… if you choose to do that, then you will be starting the war between God, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils all over again!" Rias stated.

"I think… that's exactly what he wants." Jeanne murmured, Kokabiel's laughter confirming it for the entire entourage.

"Hahaha! Better than what I got after stealing the Excaliburs. I thought for sure Michael or someone worthwhile from the Association would come running! Well, that _kind of_ happened. But your friend over there wasn't fighting against me all out." Kokabiel looked right at Soren as she said that, the silver haired young man gritting his teeth, "Though all I got aside from that was some amateur Exorcist and some pathetic Holy Sword users. Aside from the son of the Second Archmage there, it was disappointing."

"Second what now?" Issei tilted his head in confusion, Akeno glancing back at him.

"The title given to Soren's father. A human mage comparable to that of Merlin and Solomon." Akeno stated, Issei only looking even more confused.

"So, we were right, you _do_ want to start another war!" Astra snapped, her glare even more intense than before, "Then again, go figure, it's your damn Vice!"

"Yes, yeesss!" Kokabiel chuckled, seeming downright excited by that notion, "After the first Three-Way War, I was so _bored!_ There was nothing to do! Azazel and Shimhazai were being so passive about when the next war would start!"

"Because there wasn't going to _be_ a next war! Our faction lost too many people during the war! If we hadn't pulled out first, we'd have lost even more and you know it!" Astra yelled.

"Huh? I know those names…" Issei murmured, "Right! Raynare said them before!"

"Azazel is the General Governor of all the Fallen Angels, about equal to one of the Satans. He's also Astra's father." Soren stated, Issei blinking, "You've heard that several times by now, seriously dude…"

"Yes, and not only has Azazel been distracted by impending wars, he's also spent time collecting and studying Sacred Gears. That little rosary around his daughters neck is just one of the fruits of his research." Kokabiel stated, "He always gets completely immersed in his collections."

"So what, Holy Swords weren't enough for you?!" Issei snapped, Astra giving him a glare, "Uh… sorry."

"Don't go and generalize now. I don't have any interest in your Boosted Gear." Kokabiel scoffed, "I realize that it might be a useful weapon, but I've got what I need. Besides, Siegreich's own Ruina Draco going and agitating my Vice has made my plenty powerful! Hehe, I'm levels above where I was before we fought, and it makes me wonder just how _much_ stronger I'll become when he comes at me with his Balance Breaker!"

"Don't count on it. I'll rip your soul right of your body if I have to!" Soren snapped, Kokabiel chuckling in amusmenet.

"Hehehehe… well then let's see about that! What with the barely held state of equilibrium between God, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils, I could start a war at any time with my own two hands!" Kokabiel cackled, Astra giving a growl.

"We could make a quip about him being a war maniac… but let's not kid ourselves considering the bastard has a War Vice." Astra grumbled, Kokabiel only laughing again.

"Obviously! What do you think I'm using Devils this time? And, yt's so good to have my Vice stop irritating me like this! I feel better than I have in centuries! As if I'd just let this feeling go away again after it's become so intense!"

"You've been twisted by your own Vice Kokabiel!" Astra snapped, "Heh, no wonder you look like a monster now… your starting to reflect how you are on the inside."

"Not that I care. Not when I have Lucifer and Leviathan's little sisters right in front of me along with the Second Archmage's son who holds the Ruina Draco! There's an abundance of power hanging over this city thanks to the three of you. It'll make this city the perfect warzone! I know I will enjoy it immensely!" Kokabiel's words got more anger out of the group, which made his smirk widen, and led to Freed cackling like the maniac he was.

"Ahahahaha! Don't ya' just _love it_ when he lets his psychotic side out?!" Freed cackled, eyes on him next, "I'm starting to get excited about war too. And look! I even have toys to bring to the party!" Freed whipped open his overcoat, revealing to the group to two other Excaliburs he'd stolen, and they could also see the band on his arm that was sure the Excalibur Mimic Irina had before. "The fun part is that all these Excaliburs are in hyper state and ready to be used? Who's your daddy? Hehehehehe! Oh, and I also scored this Excalibur Mimic from that _adorable_ girl with the pig tails!"

"Bastard!" Xenovia snapped, Freed only chuckling as she was stopped from advancing again by Jeanne.

"Oh don't act so surprised!" Kokabiel cut in, "What do you say, Little Sister of the Devil King? Nice day for a war, isn't it?!"

"Get down!" Soren snapped, those who could erect a barrier doing so as Kokabiel rained light spears down on the group below him, and when the onslaught ended, the distortion in the sky vanished and returned to the evening twilight, everyone lowering barriers or getting up off of the ground, "Damn, where'd he go?!"

"I saw him go off that way." Koneko, who was up in a tree, said, pointing off towards the central city, "They headed towards the main city."

"No way…" Issei gasped.

"Guys, he said they're going to _start_ at the city." Souna added, "But it probably won't be ending there."

"Now what?!" Issei grumbled, Soren clenching his hands into fists, one going into his pocket and gripping whatever item was in it again.

"We do the only thing we can do right now, go after him and make our way into the city! No doubt Kokabiel is going to make where he is obvious." Soren stated, the others nodding, and for a moment, he stopped as the others went off ahead, pulling out his pocketed hand and opening it, revealing the item he was clutching as a worn leather cord slipped out of his palm, connected to their cord being a piece of some kind of blue crystal, the top of the pendant bearing four black, angelic wings, Soren taking it and placing the item around his neck, topping it's pendulum like swinging as he turned, Lucina and Astra stopping and turning to him.

"Soren?" Lucina hummed, Soren nodding to the two.

"We can do this! Don't worry, we'll make it out… somehow." Astra hummed, Soren nodding, clutching the pendant with a hand.

"Yeah… we've got to. Let's go! We've got a Cadre Class to kill!"

"On it!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Again… the thing with bits like this… the TBCs happen quite a bit. Ah well. We are nearing the finale of the volume, and WHOOO BOY do I have some mother effin plans in store! Ahahahaha! Alrighty then, see ya'll next chapter!**


	33. Life 32

**Life 32: Looming Shadow**

The air howled around Soren as he scanned the city from atop one of the many skyscrapers, having gone ahead of the Devil houses to pinpoint where their enemies would be, and the darkening night sky was interrupted by the massive pillar of light emanating from the very center of the city itself.

"When I said Kokabiel was likely to make his location obvious, for some reason "gigantic pillar of holy light" was somehow _not_ one of the signs I imagined. Huh." Soren let out a flat sound as his eyes traced the golden pillar to the clear night sky, the stray magical energies dispersing in the air causing the normal lack of stars to be clearly visible unlike most nights, "Well… this is gonna be fun."

"You're tendency for sarcasm is quite incredible. There doesn't seem to be a single moment in time in which you cannot find something to make a snide remark about." Xenovia hummed, Soren giving her a narrowed look as she joined him at the edge of the building, "That light we're seeing is very likely the result of Valper Galilei beginning to fuse the four Excalibur shards into one blade."

"Great, so that psycho Stray Priest is gonna get an Excalibur with the powers of the Rapidly, Mimic, Nightmare, and Transparency. _And_ he knows how to use it! Fuuuun." The last word came out of Soren's throat in a forced, unamused manner.

"Like I said, your capacity for sarcasm is truly incredible." Xenovia restated, Astra chuckling from behind the two.

"You get used to it if you stick around this pretty face long enough." Astra mused, popping up on Soren's other side, "You should _hear_ him and Izayoi going at it. The salt that is made when they do rivals that of the dead sea itself it does!"

"Speaking of Izayoi, has she gotten back yet?" Soren inquired, Astra tilting a hand, "It was yes or no."

"She's probably down with our Devil pals. I would say we should tell them we found Kokabiel but…" Astra drew attention back to the pillar of light, Soren nodding.

"Yeah… you'd be an idiot if you couldn't see that thing."

"You pinpointed the signature here at the central plaza?"

Soren nodded as Souna observed the projected map of the city coming from Soren's pocketwatch, the map a perfect 3D rendition of the structures and streets constructed of mana, and right smack in the center at the largest plaza amid the skyscrapers was a golden replica of the mass of holy energy creating the golden pillar illuminating the night sky, the glow even more intense now that the entire force had found their way there.

"Well, Kokabiel has certainly chosen a grand location to have our battle, hasn't he?" Rias hummed, Soren clicking the map off and pocketing the device, "The area isn't much bigger than that of the school grounds. If we're going to reduce collateral damage to it's minimum, we'll need to construct a barrier."

"My peerage and I can handle that. Though considering how powerful Kokabiel is now, and depending on how strong Soren will be once he releases his Balance Breaker, I can't guarantee it will hold for as long as we'd like." Souna stated, Rias biting her thumb while Soren gave a hiss.

"Akeno, how long do we have until my brother arrives?" Rias commanded, Akeno stepping up.

"About an hour. I just put in the call. Hopefully we can hold out for that long." Akeno stated, and at that same moment, Izayoi and Tsubaki reappeared as well, the former in her usual method of just appearing out of thin air, and the latter from a transport circle. "And here's the news for our other reinforcements then."

"Lord Azazel said he can't spare much… well, besides the Vanishing Dragon. But, well, the Dog has already informed you of how _he_ is treating this situation." Izayoi stated, Soren giving her yet another flat glance, "I'm rather positive he's watching right now, waiting to see what happens."

"Vanishing Dragon… wait, that guy is around here?!" Issei yelped, Soren nodding, "Damn… wait, but right now he's on our side right? He's not going to suddenly attack us?"

"For now he's kinda like me. Heaven knows why, but he's allied with the Fallen Angels just like I am." Soren stated, "Real piece of work that guy. Tch… but a demented part of me wants to take up his offer on a fight."

" _ **That I can agree with."**_ Bahamut chuckled.

" _ **As fight happy as ever I see."**_ Ddraig scoffed, Bahamut snickering.

"Right…" Souna murmured, turning to her Queen, "Tsubaki, report. How is Shidou, and what of my sister?"

"Her condition isn't life threatening, she can thank Asia for that." Tsubaki stated, "And as for Lady Leviathan, she will arrive in an hour."

"So the same as Lucifer then." Astra hummed, "Well, this is great. We've got an hour until Devil reinforcements arrive, and the guy from my side isn't gonna do squat until he gets bored. Whoo _frickin'_ boy! I swear whatever force is running all of this is stacking the deck against us on purpose."

"I do not believe God is so cruel." Jeanne stared, Anwen scoffing.

"She wasn't talkin' about God. Something had to make God too, right? Besides, not like we humans are even spawn of that guy anyway! Who was it again…" Anwen hummed.

"Gaea." Soren stated, folding his arms, "Granted not like the mother of humanity is too fond of many of her children, but that's beside the point here."

"Have you heard anything from Kiba?" Saji asked, Issei shaking his head

"No, nothing at all. But, we know he'll be here thought." Issei affirmed.

"Right… also, before Souna and crew erect that barrier, I've uhm… got something to say." Soren stated, clearing his throat as attention turned to him, "Kuroka! Come on out, it's time we explain shit!"

"Well it's about time you gave me the all clear. I thought you'd never let me get a word in."

"What?!" Rias snapped, her eyes going wide as Kuroka appeared with a snap of her fingers, Koneko's eyes widening even further, "You?!"

"Hi there Ms. Gremory, pleasure to meet your formally after all this time of tagging along with Soren here, nya." Kuroka mused, Rias shooting a shocked look to Soren, who let out a long breath.

"Soren, _what the hell_ is going on? Why is _she_ with you?!" Rias snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroka, stepping in front of Koneko.

"Long story short, she's part of my team. You know well enough by now the Association takes in Stray Devils and defends them from the oftentimes wrongful judgement of your broken system." Soren bluntly stated, jabbing his thumb at Kuroka, "Same goes for her. But, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how you'd react… how Koneko would react."

"Uhm… wait, hold on, I'm totally lost here. Does this smokin' hot cat girl know Koneko or something?" Issei asked, snapping out of the distracted state he'd been in.

"She's my sister." Koneko muttered, a growl coming from her, but it wasn't an angry one… almost fearful, and the twitch in Kuroka's tail gave away that the action clearly didn't sit well with her. "Senpai… explain."

"I did, Koneko. Kuroka's been sticking around with me for the past few months now. She's… also the reason I wanted to help you master your senjutsu." Soren stated, Rias giving a growl.

"And what, make her like that woman there?!" Rias shouted.

"Do you even know what their first master was even doing?!" Soren snapped, an angry tone in his voice, "Experimentation, the likes of which even the most depraved person would find despicable! And sicne Kuroka was so strong, he figured he might as well see what the sister was capable of."

"How are you sure that could be believed? She lost control of herself!" Rias snapped.

"True, I did, but not in the way you _think."_ Kuroka stated, "Yes, I went a bit crazy, but I did what I had to do. But then again not like I expect a Devil to take my word. You don't care what your fellows do, am I right?"

"Why you…" Rias growled, Soren giving her a look harsh enough to silence her.

"Think about it for a second. You'd _never_ hurt your Servants Rias… and tell me, what does it make you feel, thinking of someone who'd mistreat theirs?" Soren asked, Rias silent for a moment.

"I hate it, but it's not my place to judge how one treats their Servants. Even if I despise it." Rias stated, Soren giving a long, annoyed sigh.

"Great… minutes before a climactic battle and I'm dealing with this." Soren growled, "Souna?"

"I do agree with your points Soren, but like Rias said, under Devil law a Master has the right to do whatever they wish with their retinue, no matter how depraved. And punishment according to the crime is dealt, no matter the reasoning. It's a regrettable system, but, laws are laws." Souna responded, Soren giving a bitter scoff, "Though now thinking on it, no wonder you dislike Devil politics. But, you're a bit too kind for your own good."

"Yeah well maybe this world needs more kindhearted idiots like me and Issei." Soren stated, Issei making a confused sound, "But, this is about Koneko as well… I want to hear what she has to say… and look, I know what I hid from you was a big secret Koneko, and I wouldn't blame you for hating me now. But please, at least listen, hear things from your sisters side of the story and make your own judgement… not the bias caused by rules you heard before."

"Senpai…" Koneko murmured, Lucina and Astra creeping in to listen, "I could hate you really… not telling me my sister was with you the entire time… but, I remember what you said back when we were training to fight against Riser. You taught me that Senjutsu is more than just bad, that it's good too…" Asnwering to it, koneko produced a flame, shifting it from pale blue to bright, dark, and back, "And how to control it. And I've been thinking about what you said about what happened ever since… and, there's a part of me that really does want to believe you."

"Koneko…" Rias murmured, Soren giving a relieved sigh, glancing back at Kuroka to see her hiding her face, "Are you sure?"

"Rias, senpai is right… it's unfair to judge someone based solely on the action they did and ignore why they did it. Yes, you'd still deal out a punishment, but… I think sometimes, you have to look beyond that." Koneko stated.

"I-I agree too!" Issei stated, "Buchou, none of that sounds right. If that bastard who was Koneko's master before was going to hurt her, then why does the law say her sister has to be punished for protecting her? None of that sounds right!"

"Issei, do you know what you're saying? You're defending an SS Class Stray Devil." Rias firmly stated, Astra stepping forward.

"Yeah, an SS-Class Stray Devil who nearly broke Soren's spine with the hug she gave him after figuring out how much effort he put into helping the kitten there." Astra stated, "Koneko, your sister may be, well, kind of a bitch who likes teasing people and doesn't express things easily… but she cares. She's your sister, of course she does. You know that, don't you?"

Koneko looked towards Kuroka as that was said, the black haired Nekoshou looking to the side, Soren then yanking at her ears to make her look.

"Kuroka, this is on you now." Soren stated, Kuroka clicking her tongue as she rubbed her now sore ear.

"Fine then. Geez, don't have to pull my ear like that." Kuroka snapped, Soren shrugging, "Huh… look, Shiro… Koneko, I honestly did what I did to defend you. I may have been strong, but I was still a bit inexperienced with my magic back then, it's why I lost control. But, I… I didn't want to see you hurt… so, I did what had to be done."

"I'm still not sure if I can trust you on that." Rias stated, a pulse of power than washing over all of them, "Tch, we're wasting time. We can finish this _after_ we've dealt with Kokabiel. Is that clear?"

"Fine by me." Kuroka stated, Soren nodding.

"Right… Souna, can you guys get working on the barrier?" Soren asked, Souna and her crew nodding, "Good…"

"Hold on a moment." Souna added, eyes back to her for a moment, "Soren, are you sure you're willing to risk using your Balance Breaker? Of all the Dragon Emperors, yours is by far the most dangerous… and not just to your enemies."

"I'll manage. I can hold off the Curse long enough to hopefully do some damage… Bahamut, how much time would you say I have?" Soren asked, a long breath coming from Bahamut.

" _ **At best? Ten minutes."**_

The feeling that hit the entire group was hard. It was like being punched in the gut hard enough to make one vomit. Ten minutes was hardly the amount of time any of them had been expecting to hear. Only a sixth of the time they'd have to hold out… against a foe who already outclassed Soren at his base power when using his Sacred Gear.

"Well… _shit."_ Anwen, in perfect synch, voiced the exact mood this dealt onto the lot of them.

"Then… Soren can't use his Balance Breaker!" Lucina shouted, everyone looking at her, and the girl was bunching her hands together, "If it was longer… half an hour, or even just twenty minutes… I'd be fine with it. But… ten minutes is too little!"

"Lucina…" Soren muttered.

"Don't!" Lucina shouted, grapping Soren by his coat, her face down, but they could see tears starting to drop to the ground, "Don't say "I have to do this." You don't… I don't want to see you lose your mind… I don't want to lose you! None of us do! So you can't! You can't use your Balance Breaker!"

"It's only going to be as a last resort!" Soren stated, Lucina blinking, Soren putting his hands on her arms, "I don't want to do this either… I don't want to do something that will hurt my friends… I'm scared I'll fail and lose control… I'm scared I'll wind up hurting you because I do. But, Lucina, if worst comes to worst, I'll _have to._ It's the only way I'll have the power to take down Kokabiel if I'm lucky. Even with the danger it has… but it's only as a last resort, so please… this is something I won't have a choice with."

"But… what about your other power? That other aura you have? What if you use that?" Lucina shouted, Soren blinking, then looking to the side.

"I can't… I can activate the aura but whatever power is there, I still can't use it." Soren stated, shaking his head, "But it won't matter if this goes well. Please Luci, just trust me on this. I've made it through things as bad as this without my Balance Breaker before… I'll be fine, I promise."

"You better keep it." Lucina muttered, wiping off her eyes, Soren nodding as he put a hand on her head.

"Of course. Now let's stop keeping our guests waiting. We've got a city to save." Soren stated, nods and confirmations coming from everyone present, Souna and her peerage scattering so they could form the barrier while the Siegreich/Exorcist team and the Gremory peerage headed closer to the pillar of light, the barrier erecting around the area as they entered the open plaza of the center of the city.

"Ahahahah! I was wondering when you were going to arrive! I was getting bored sitting here and watching the old man rant about that Holy Sword!"

The attention of all of them was yanked upwards by Kokabiel's voice, the warped Fallen Angel smirking down at them from atop an all too showy floating throne, and Soren gave a smirk as he saw the structure.

"Of course you're looking down at us from some gaudy ass throne. Heh, it's as tacky as they suit you're wearing." Soren scoffed, Kokabiel chuckling.

"Well I see even after I beat you like a bad animal you're preference for sarcastic remarks is still going strong."

"I just wanna make potentially beating us as unsatisfying as it could _possibly_ be for you is all. But then again, not like we're going into this planning to lose." Soren stated, pointing Balmung at Kokabiel.

"Ehehehe, I'd be disappointed if you broke after just one fight. While I expect fear, I'd be so bored if you came here shuddering like a coward! I hope you're ready Black Dragon, because I won't let you hold back this time!" Kokabiel chuckled, Rias scoffing.

"You'd do well to remember Soren isn't the only one you'll be fighting tonight." Rias stated, Kokabiel's smirk widening.

"Oh I didn't. Tell me Ruin Princess, is big brother on the way? Or is it Leviathan? Both maybe?" The thrilled sound in Kokabiel's voice was clear as day, though Rias just gave a confident chuckle.

"Right now _we're_ the ones here ready to fight. That's all that matters." Rias stated, Kokabiel's response being to form a light spear in his hands and launch it at one of the smaller buildings nearby, the blast blowing the structure away with ease, the shockwave blowing back the group, nothing but a crater left where the building had been before.

"Dude, that is insane." Issei gasped, Soren clicking his tongue.

"Please… that was nothing. He could've done that even before our first fight." Soren grumbled, "We're talking about one of the people who survived the Great War… no matter how annoying it may be."

"This is boring… I need a diversion, so how about I let all of you play with my favorite pets?!" Kokabiel shouted, a burst of light shooting down from his throne and gouging into the ground, pillars of flame shooting up from the hole, and following them came two giant, three headed monstrosities of canines.

"Are you crazy?! This guy has Ceberi as his pets?!" Anwen snapped, Jeanne and Asia wide eyed.

"The watchdogs of Hades… bringing those into this world is forbidden!" Jeanne shouted, Xenovia drawing her Excalibur.

"Then we'll just send them back!" Xenovia shouted, and as everyone was drawing weapons, Soren whipped an arm out, much to their surprise.

"What?" Issei asked, Soren chuckling and showing a smirk.

"Let's _not_ waste our energy on these whelps. How about I show you the reason I have Licth as my familiar?" Soren hummed, the black cat appearing on his shoulder, "Licht, show them what you've really got in store."

" _Do I have too?"_ Licht muttered, Soren grabbing his scruff, _"HEY! What the hell boss, that hurts!"_

"No it doesn't. Look, take down those mangy mutts, and I'll get you as many sweets as you like, got it?" Soren stated, Licht waving his tail, then nodding, Soren dropping him, the small cat approaching the cerberi, much to Kokabiel's twisted delight.

"Are you serious?! That cat barely bigger than your hands is going to take down these Cerberi of mine? Have you lost it?!" Kokabiel cackled, Soren smirking even wider despite the worried looks on the others faces.

"Uhm… senpai, not to bash your idea but… that cat's tiny! What is he gonna do?" Issei asked, Soren glancing at him, "And why do you look so confident?"

"Ya' ever hear of a Nemean Lion?" Soren asked, Issei tilting his head, then looking to Licht as Soren pointed to him, the small creature staring at the Ceberi with lidded eyes, "Watch and see."

With a burst of wind, a booming roar then echoed through the air as Licht's tiny body transformed within a burst of blue flames, and where the cat that was previously small enough to fit in both of Soren's hands was, a massive lion even bigger that the three-headed dogs in front of it stood with a snarl at it's maw, another roar booming from it's throat as it's wild black mane spiked upwards.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Anwen shouted, her face more shocked than any elses to see Licht's true form in front of them as the massive beast that was Soren's familiar glared at the Cerberi before him, " _That's_ the true form of that little thing?! What the hell is with that?!"

"What? Most Familiars have more than one form. Licht happens to prefer the form he took after I made him my Familiar. Had to beat his stubborn ass in a fight before I did, and he agreed after he pilfered the snacks my sister Lune snuck into my coat for the trip to the forest." Soren's statement of how he'd acquired possession of the black lion was so casual in delivery it altered the previous mood of doom.

"You were able to make a Neamean Lion, a rare black coated one no less, your Familiar because it _pilfered your lunch?!"_ Rias shouted, Soren nodding, "Wha… how… ugh… God, you're more incomprehensible than I thought."

"Hehehe, well so are you. Alright now Licht, show those ratty ass dogs why a Lion is the King of the Jungle!" Soren shouted.

"But we're in a city." Koneko pointed out.

" _Concrete_ jungle then!" Soren shouted, his face looking a bit red after his stride was broken by the short girl in such a way.

"Wow, you went from cool to dork in three seconds flat, impressive." Kuroka mewled, Soren coughing into a hand.

"Okay can we stop making fun of me and get to fighting!?" Soren snapped. "Licht, send those mutts back to Hades!"

 _GAAOOOOO!_

Another mighty roar reverberated through the air as Licht pounced on the first Ceberus, the maws of the hellhound spitting flames to retaliate, but the licks of fire didn't even singe the fur on Licht's sides as his claws dug into the hound, the fang lined maw of the lion tearing into the neck of the first head if could grab, and when the second jumped to try and get at Licht's neck, it was blasted aside by blasts of dark energy, blue fire, and yellow lightning, Rias , Koneko, and Akeno shooting forward.

"We'll deal with this one! Issei, start charging up power to transfer to us and protect Asia!" Rias ordered, Issei drawing out his Sacred gear and standing in front of Asia.

"Great, well then what're we gonna do? The lion can handle a Cerberus with ease so what does that leave us with?!" Anwen snapped, turning around when she heard another roar, a third Cerberus nearly crushing her under it's paws, "Well that answers that! CLARENT!"

Anwen slammed her hand on the ground and drew the dark blade, parrying the Cerberus' next slash with it's paws before retaliating, slashing it's foot clean open with sparks of red lightning at her blade, and next up, a flash of yellow showed, one of the heads of the beast coming clean off, Xenovia landing and swiping her sword.

"HEY! I had this one Xenovia!" Anwen shouted.

"Don't be so cocky Anwen." Xenovia replied, blocking the retaliating strike from the Cerberus, and in another flash, the creature was bisected cleanly with a burst of red and rose petals, Astra landing on the ground and twirling her scythe, looking back at the two sword girls with a smirk as the now dead Cerberus fell into two heaps on the ground.

"Be a bit faster ladies, else we power houses are gonna keep stealing your kills." Astra chuckled, Anwen clenching a fist, Astra skirting back when one of the heads from the torso snapped at her, "Huh, these mutts are tougher than they look. Izayoi, if you would please?"

A shattering noise sounded in the air at the command, Izayoi appearing from thin air once more, dozens of daggers also appearing and impaling the two remaining heads of the struggling Cerberus in multiple flashes, the beast's two halves then disappearing in balls of flame.

"Hmph I forgot one cannot truly kill a hellhound such as these." Izayoi mused, replacing her held daggers under her skirt with a quick move, "Lady Astra, I suggest we assist the Devil trio to make their job easier. As the Dog said, we are better off not wasting our energy on these things."

"Right! Alright then, let's go kill us a Cerberus!" Astra chuckled, she and the other three with her jumping off to join Rias and Akeno, Soren turning his attention back to Licht, the lion skidding back from a blow to it's wounded opponent, the two beasts growling at each other as they stared each other down.

"Hagh… c'mon Licht, quit playing with your food!" Soren snapped, the lion making a scoffing noise and charging forward, burying his fangs and talons into the Cerberus, tearing off all three of it's heads in one clean move and sending it back to it's origin, Soren fist pumping at the quick kill. "Alright!"

"Best. Familiar. Ever." Issei chuckled, Soren snickering as he rubbed his nose, Licht returning to his kitten form and jumping to Soren's shoulders, giving a nod before vanishing from view.

"Nice… well, then, if you'll excuse me!" Kuroka shot off next towards the remaining Cerberus, her own blue fire slamming into it's snout and scorching the head they'd impacted, the nekoshou scoffing at only getting the one, "Darn. Tough little bugger. Ah well. Hey ladies, might wanna finish up quickly!"

"That's the idea!" Koneko responded, slamming a flame covered fist into one of the two remaining heads, retreating back as the head snapped at her, it's fangs ripping at her clothes, "Why is it always me half the time?"

"Issei, you done charging over there are what?!" Soren snapped, Issei nodding as a green glow shone from his gauntlet.

"Yeah!" Issei shouted, charging forward, "Buchou, Akeno!

"Hah, about time, good boy!"

"Ohh, fun!"

Rias and Akeno flitted down from their higher placements, the nekoshou sisters keeping the Cerberus at bay with continual streams of blue flames, Issei leaping up to meet the two older girls and reaching his Gear outwards…

 _ **[TRANSFER!]**_

And with a flash of green light, an emerald green aura shone around Rias and Akeno, and as the power flowed in then, when the Cerberus snapped at the Nekoshou sisters, a snap from Soren's fingers stopped it dead on multiple spikes of ice, the beast howling in pain as the sisters shot out of the way form it's charge, Lucina jumping forward and severing one of it's heads clean with a single slash of her sword, sending the monster rolling to the side from the blow.

"Don't think I'm just sitting back you dumb dog." Lucina hummed, the now two-headed Cerberus lumbering upwards, it's remaining heads seeming to realize how outclassed it was by those surrounding it… so instead, it charged for Asia as quickly as it could.

"Coward!" Anwen snapped, Jeanne already throwing up a barrier in front of Asia with a flourish of her spear, though as the Cerberus drew near, dozens of blades suddenly spiked through the ground and speared it's belly, Kiba dropping down in front of the lowering barrier, to the cheers of some of the Gremory team.

"Hah! Rias, Akeno, if you're gonna do something, do it now, cause I'm wiping this bastard out!" Soren snapped, black ligtning sparking at his hand as he raised it towards the Cerberus.

"Not without me you aren't!" Akeno chuckled, lightning flashing from both their hands, Rias tossing a magic circle in front of the two bolts, which when they impacted, rushed forward stronger than before and right onto the Cerberus, blowing it away with a final howl sounding from it.

"Awesome!" Issei cheered, running over to Kiba and Asia, though the amused scoff from Kokabiel drew attention back to the Fallen Angel.

"Awesome is a bit of a stretch." Kokabiel hummed, Rias responding with a blast of power, one that Kokabiel casually deflecting with a backhand swipe, not even shifting from his slouching position, the massive blast of power falling to the ground and blowing a massive crater in the plaza, the remnants of the blast sparking around it for a moment, "Impressive. Look how much stronger you've become now that you've had a little Red Dragon Emperor inside you. Sexy, and fascinating as well! But sadly, that wasn't enough… tell me Black Dragon, when are you going to stop fooling around and come at me with that Balance Breaker you have eh? Or are you scared of the Curse, of losing your mind?"

"If I am?" Soren growled.

"Well I would say congrats on common sense, but you don't exactly have the luxury of holding back your abilities to avoid going mad at the moment!" Kokabiel cackled, Soren clenching a hand into a fist.

"It is complete!" Attention moved once more when Valper's voice carried over, the excommunicated priest bearing a wicked grin as he stared up at the center of the pillar of light, a bright flash coming from it that blinded everyone around for a moment before it faded, "Ahahahaha! Finally, it is done!"

"Now I get to have the massive power that results from the combination of four Excaliburs!" Kokabiel chuckled, the pillar of light fading to reveal a new sword formed from the four shards, a golden blade emanating a holy aura, but for those who could feel it, one could say the nature of it due to those who'd made it was off from what it should've been. "That's our tradeoff. Pretty sweet deal, huh?"

"That's the power you're going to use to make the ground collapse?!" Astra snapped, pointing her scythe at the maddened Fallen Angel.

"Seriously?! So then what?!" Issei gasped, "Are you guys gonna use that to make our town disappear?!"

"Ehehehe, I suggest you leave quickly." Valper chuckled, turning to the group now staring him down, "This whole area is going to be destroyed in less than twenty minutes."

"WHAT?!" Soren gasped, even more surprise coming among the others at the statement of how much time they had.

"If you want to save it, you'll have to defeat me." Kokabiel stated, his throne fading and his wings flaring out, "So, Black Dragon Emperor, how about it?! Your options seem pretty limited now. You're the only one among these brats who has the power to stand up to me, and I already defeated you in your base form… so what about it? Are you doing to bring out the true dragon sleeping inside of you, or are you going to be a coward too frightened of his own strength?!"

"Soren…" Lucina and Astra murmured, Soren clenching his left hand.

"Bahamut?" Soren grumbled, his eyes gleaming red once more.

" _ **Fine… if we don't have any more options here, then alright. Everyone get back!"**_ Bahamut shouted, Soren lifting his left arm, that familiar feeling of the air dropping in temperature flowing out as the void black, red tinged aura that was familiar to Bahamut's pour surged around Soren as he lifted his left arm, a red gleaming coming from it, the shape of a dragon forming on the back of his hand.

"Whoa… what the heck is this?! It's way more intense than the other times he's done this!" Issei gasped, the air buffeting around, and Kokabiel looked absolutely thrilled from his position on high.

"Oh yes, _this_ is what I wanted! That intense, violent power! Hahahaha! This is what the killing intent of the Dragon of Apocalypse feels like!" Kokabiel cackled, a red light shining from Soren's eyes.

"Guys, I'll buy you as much time as I can with my Balance Breaker. Take care of that Excalibur while I hold Kokabiel off, got it?!" Soren shouted, getting nods from the stunned group behind him, "Then let's go… Bahamut?!"

" _ **Do it kid. Shout the chant! Unleash every bit of power you've got!"**_

 _"O Black dragon whose wings herald death and the rebirth of the land, thy who feasts on the blood of gods, Dragon of Death whose roar severs the clouds of Heaven and Hell, manifest thy power and rend the land asunder!"_ Soren's voice gained an echo to it as he spoke, his body flinching as the surge of power flowed through him and outwards, a shine around him as he gritted his teeth.

 _ **[Black Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**_

 _GAAAAAOOOOOOO!_

The deafening roar of a dragon split the air as the aura around Soren condensed and concealed him, bursting outwards like a wave of force as it exploded, the first shape to form from it being the shape of the Ruina Draco, before a humanoid, yet wholly inhuman, figure began forming within the shaping aura before bursting apart and remaining as a chilling aura, showing the figure Soren had become.

It was like armor, but, something about the draconic form he had taken was not quite so. It wasn't like the metallic look of his Gear. It was far too organic to be called so. What could only be called scales were dull, without shine, rippling muscles showing beneath them, his body nearly pitch black with only a few flickers of red marking the form, the "helmet" of the new form splitting at the mouth to reveal a maw lined with fangs, and ridged horns moved back from the forehead, the wings surging before splitting open with a near sickening sound to them, leathery skin beneath the ridges of each to connect them, and as he looked to Kokabiel, a red gleam shone from his eyes.

"You wanted a dragon… so I'll give you a dragon!" Soren's voice had deepened along with the transformation, a reverb to it that made it sound like more than one person was speaking, and while his allies were utterly stunned at the transformation, Kokabiel looked delighted at the figure before him.

"Oh this is just great! So this is your true form isn't it, the form the Curse forces you to take? Hehehehe, how stunning! For a dragon, hehe, well, shall I say, you look more like a demon than anything! A Diabolis Dragon!" Kokabiel chuckled, only getting a growl, "Hahaha… hahahahahahaha! Good, good! Come at me Dragon of Death! Let's battle until one can no longer stand!"

"Bring it on!" Soren roared, bursting from the ground with a blast of red, crashing into Kokabiel, gold and red light flashing as the two titans of power crashed head on…

 _Time until Balance Breaker Ends: 9 minutes and fifty seconds_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Holy frickin' SHIT! Getting here was fun, but oh we are far from done! I have more planned for this fight than it looks, hehehe, you shall see! Well then, I'll see you next time for MAYBE the conclusion to this battle, I don't know… I'll likely do it all in one big chapter or not, we shall see, on the next update! See ya' then!**


	34. Life 33

**Life 33: A King is Crowned**

The sight of the transformed Soren and Kokabiel duking it out in the air was staggering. The sheer power washing out from the impact of their blows was beginning to cause cracks in the barrier keeping everything contained into the area of the city it was, and it was surely inevitable it would shatter under the strain as the battle between the two extreme powers escalated.

But, the ones who weren't fighting had another job of their own. The fused Excalibur.

"While Soren handles Kokabiel, we should have enough time to deal with that thing." Lucina said, a troubled look on her face, but she turned to Valper and the sword, Xenovia lifting a hand in front of her.

"Allow us to deal with the Excalibur. It is our duty to reclaim it… but, that sword is twisted. We're much better off destroying it." Xenovia stated, Lucina glancing at her, Anwen snickering as she spun Clarent.

"Good, we get to wreck the thing! Sounds fun!" Anwen scoffed, then lifting a brow when Kiba stepped forward, "Hey! Knight, what're ya' doin?!"

"Valper Galilei…" Kiba began, Valper giving a hum, "I'm a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, or more accurately, of those you tried to murder! I was able to live because I was reborn as a Devil. I refused to die because I knew… one day I would AVENGE THE DEATHS OF MY COMRADES!"

"Kiba, no!" Rias screamed, a bolt of light coming from the corner and impacting Kiba as he charged, the group gasping, Kokabiel chuckling as he lowed a hand.

"Whoops, looks like I missed!" Kokabiel snickered, Soren bursting forward and slamming a fist into his face.

 _ **[DRAIN!]**_

"Hehehehe, this again! Well, let's see what you can take then!" Kokabiel cackled, the melee between him and Soren resuming in full force, the smoke from the impact zone fading, showing Kiba was certainly not dead, but definitely injured, "Oh would you look at that, the little Knight was able to dodge. Freed!"

"You called, I'm here!" Freed cackled, grimaces around as the mad ex-priest laughed.

"Pay attention bastard!" Soren roared, Kokabiel smirking as he was dragged back into the battle, getting grabbed again, red light shining as his power started to be leeched.

"Try that all you like, but with killing intent that strong you're only driving my Vice crazy! How long until the speed I gain power outpaces how fast you can take it again?!" Kokabiel cackled, blowing Soren away with a point-blank light spear, "Freed, go ahead and use that Excalibur there. I'm having too much fun fighting this one, so do as you wish!"

"I would love to!" Freed laughed, grabbing the fused Excalibur and swinging it about, "You know that fancy Excalibur with those ridiculous specs? Surprise! I just got one as a gift! Now, who wants the pointy end of this bad boy first?!"

As Freed stepped forward and swiped the sword around, Xenovia and Anwen shot forward from the group, their slashes coming in but not connecting as Freed vanished from sight in a blink.

"Too slow! Have you met? Say hello to the Chopper Rapidly! So fresh, such an amazing Excalibur!" Freed reappeared behind the two, the sword maidens dodging the incoming slash, Xenovia planting her hands on the ground and spinning, slamming her foot into Freed's face, Anwen following it up with a solid punch to the other side, the priest growling as he stumbled back, "My face! You scum bitches! Who kicks a beautiful creation like this?! I'm going to tear you two apart for that!"

"Talk about vain!" Anwen scoffed, preparing to block as Freed's Excalibur extended forwards, the blade instead impacting a white barrier as Jeanne dropped down in front of her companions.

"First Rapidly then Mimicry…" Jeanne murmured, Freed snickering as his form began shimmering and splitting apart, "now Nightmare."

"Son of bitch!" Anwen snapped, the various copies shooting forward as Jeanne's barrier fell, the blades of each one vanishing from sight as they rushed the trio, who while easily fending the clones off, were pushed back from the rush, Freed laughing as the clones returned to him.

"He can use every ability of the Excaliburs that were merged." Xenovia noted.

"Oh no shit captain obvious!" Anwen shouted, the entire group lurching as another wave of power shot out from Soren and Kokabiel's still on going melee, the demi-dragon crashing into the ground from a blow, "Hey, mind toning it down Sieg?! We can't exactly fight if you two keep making everyone stagger!"

"Oh shut up!" Soren snapped in reply, shooting back into the air.

"Oh my oh my, woulda look at that! That Black Dragon guy is going pretty well for himself!" Freed chuckled, the sword maidens readying their weapons.

"Xenovia, Jeanne I hate to say it, but we're not gonna take this psycho down unless we work together on this." Anwen said, the other two nodding, "Now if only a certain Devil Knight would get his ass up!"

And while events on the ground occurred, up higher, Soren delivered a solid blow to Kokabiel, sending the Fallen Angel flying into one of the buildings, the demi-dragons opponent chuckling as he stood up in the rubble made from the entrance.

"Hehehehe… man this is so much _fun!_ Our power keeps climbing since you insist on taking mine, which only my Vice kick in more but…" Kokabiel made a curious hum as he looked at the black aura drifting off of both of Soren's gauntlets, a shadowy, inky black different from the one he'd shown before, "There's something _odd_ with you I'm just starting to notice. True you're a demi-dragon, but to even have a Sacred Gear you'd have to have been human, or at least part… something is telling me you were never fully human to begin with."

"What are you getting at?!" Soren growled, Kokabiel chuckling.

"Oh nothing special. Not that it matters right now, and why bother when you and your little friends are going to be dead soon anyway?" Kokabiel said, Soren growling in response.

" _ **Kid, hurry it up, you're nearing 5 minutes."**_ Bahamut informed, Soren nodding, though when he went in to attack, he and Kokabiel stopped when a glow from the direction of the other fight shone, Soren turning his attention towards it, spotting Kiba down below surrounded by a blue glow, multiple figures around him.

"Souls." Soren murmured, Kokabiel giving a hum.

"Did that old man seriously give that Devil that old crystal he was holding? Hah! Comical. I suppose those souls showed up because of how dense the mana is in the air right now." Kokabiel said, Soren glancing at him before looking back at the scene below as the souls began swirling around Kiba before they all gathered into a singular light around his body.

" _ **Well… looks like the Knight's gone and peaked."**_ Bahamut said, an amused sound following, _**"Looks like we're lucky. We get to see a new Balance Breaker form. What a treat. We get to see that**_ **and** _ **kick the ass of a Cadre Class!"**_

"I would say we should sit and watch, but it'd be a shame if our fight as on hold and your own Balance Breaker ran dry. Let them have their fun down there, we'll see who can kill each other first!" Kokabiel shot forward with light spears in hand and restarted the clash between him and Soren, Soren dodging and grabbing Kokabiel's arm, a red gleam showing again,

 _ **[DRAIN!]**_

"Is that the only trick you've got left in that form?!" Kokabiel cackled, swinging his free arm and blasting Soren aside by detonating the light spear in that hand, sending the demi-dragon flying through the air and right into another building, Soren stepping out from the rubble, crushing a piece of it under his talons' grips as he stepped out, taking a quick glance over the battlefield below to see what was happening.

Xenovia, Kiba, Anwen, and Jeanne were all rushing Freed, the first two with new swords in hand, the fours assault proving more than a match for the fused Excalibur in Freeds hands, Xenovia's sword cutting through the split edges sent her way, Jeanne and Anwen going for a mutual slash, Freed flying backwards from the blow, and when Xenovia struck again, he shot out of the way, only to be assaulted by Kiba.

Soren was able to keep track of the rapid fight thanks to the fact he had a dragon's full sight in the form he was in, and quickly enough, Kiba struck the fused Excalibur in two while also dealing a hit to Freed, Soren pumping a fist at the successful blow.

"Nice!"

"Don't forget about me Black Dragon!" Kokabiel laughed as he sent a barrage of light spears raining at Soren, the attack raking through the building and causing a series of explosions, Soren appearing from the dust and slamming a fist into Kokabiel's faced, opened his hand and raking his claws across, Kokabiel screaming as blood was drawn, Soren spinning around and slamming Kokabiel away with a kick and to the ground, pursuing and slamming both hands onto Kokabiel, draining power away as soon as he made contact.

"Oh trust me, I didn't!" Soren said, flinching and gritting his teeth as he kept drawing in power, red light drifting off of his wings, Kokabiel chuckling as he saw it.

"Ohh, you're already at the limit for the power you can hold huh?" Kokabiel smirked wider as an encroaching mark began snarking around from the back of his neck, Soren flinching as he saw it, but only growling as he put more into his efforts.

"Bahamut, speed up the Drain, now!"

" _ **If I do that you'll cut down whatever time you have left! Once it hits zero, I'm canceling Balance Breaker. Are you really sure you want to do that?!"**_

"JUST DO IT!"

" _ **Alright."**_

 _ **[DRAIN!]**_

The air became baited as Kokabiel started chuckling while the light expelling from Soren's wings increased, Kokabiel's look growing wild as the mark on his body began covering him more and more, a mad laugh coming from Kokabiel, and following suit, an explosion of power caused a pillar of energy to rise up, Soren trying to maintain his grip under the force, Kokabiel's hands coming up and gripping the scales of his form.

"Sorry Black Dragon… but you've lost!" Kokabiel ripped Soren's hands from his body and brought a fist to his foes chest, slamming the scales hard enough to make them crack, blood coming from Soren's mouth as he was knocked upwards, Kokabiel raising a hand and blasting Soren away, the demi-dragon crashing to the ground and struggling to rise, blood dripping from the cracked scales on his body.

 _ **[Time Over]**_

In a flash of red and black, Soren's form returned to normal, everyone else gasping as the stunned young man stood there for a moment before collapsing, Lucina rushing over and grabbing Soren, stopping him from hitting the ground.

"Soren!" Lucina yelped, Soren struggling to get back up on his own, Kokabiel laughing as the others gathered together.

"Oh that's just rich! Right as you force yourself to take my power as fast as you can, not only do you run out of time, but you managed to trigger my Vice into a far stronger state than before! Hahaha, I should thank you, really, I should!" Kokabiel took a mocking bow, Soren growling, the Fallen Angel then looking to the near hysterical looking Valper, who's eyes were locked on the black and white sword in Kiba's hands, a look of realization then coming to the man's face.

"Yes, I understand now! If the balance between Holy and Devil powers is disrupted, it could be possible! Which means not only the Devil King, but also our Go-AUUGH!" Valper didn't get to finish his words as a spear of light from Kokabiel shot down and ran him through cleanly, the man's body fading into light along with the spear.

"Oh Valper, you really were very talented. Unfortunately, you weren't supposed to figure that part out." Kokabiel lowered to the ground with a wider smirk on his face, Rias and Astra stepping forward.

"What the hell is that?! You killed your own guy? What was he _not_ supposed to figure out?" Astra snapped, Kokabiel giving a hum.

"What, daddy didn't tell you _that_ little secret?" KOkabiel mocked, the glare from Astra earning a snicker from the Cadre Class, "Well, simply put, I'm destroying everything I find tedious. And with the power I have now thanks to the Black Dragon, that would be rather easy!"

"Sorry… I tried, but… damn… his Vice went out of control." Soren muttered, Lucina helping him stand.

"I could offer some kind of chance, but I don't think it would be much fun wasting my time with the rest of you rats." Kokabiel said, glares all around, "But, before I get to exterminating you, I think I'll share what it is Valper figured out, just so I can see the looks on all of your faces!"

"Get to it!" Rias yelled, Kokabiel's smirk widening again.

"It's a simple, brutal truth really. In the Three Way War, God was actually killed along with the Four Great Devil Kings!" Kokabiel declared, shocked expressions going around the entire group… all except Soren, who gave a grimace as the seemingly impossible statement was made.

"No way, God's dead?" Xenovia gasped, her and Jeanne's faces the sheer picture of shock.

"I-Impossible… how could…" Jeanne stammered, a total loss from words coming from her, Anwen clicking her tongue.

"You're lying, I never heard anything about that!" Rias yelled, Soren shaking his head, everyone giving him a shocked look.

"He's not… God's death has been confidential information among every faction ever since the end of the Great War. But… do enough digging, and the signs become pretty obvious that he's been gone for a long time." Soren said, grimacing as he clutched his chest. "Not that this world is that simple anyway…"

"I do agree. It's not as if God _made_ this earth after all. Granted, Gaea isn't exactly too fond of her children who grew beyond the need of their mother. But that's off topic." Kokabiel handwaved the mention he just made, snickering again as he looked at the shocked expressions all around, "You all already know the Devils lost their previous Kings and nearly half of their High Ranking houses. The Angels lost next to everyone besides their leaders. And seeing as pure Angels can't increase their numbers, and that Pure Devils are just as rare, meaning all sides were so ruined we had to rely on humans to survive!"

"But how… how could God have been killed? Nothing should have been that powerful." Jeanne sank to her knees as the shock continued to settle in, Kokabiel laughing again.

"There's a lot of things about this world you just wouldn't understand little girl. No being is truly immortal. Maybe ageless, all powerful or hell, maybe beyond comprehension, but if it exists, then there's probably a way to kill it." Kokabiel said, Xenovia sinking to her knees as well, the normally stoic girl as shaken up as her companion, "Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils. The Leaders of the factions sealed away this information so the God-fearing humans would keep on fearing… of course though, there's that troublesome little factor of the Association to keep in mind. That lot doesn't take kindly to being treated like fuel for the fire."

"For a damn good reason!" Soren shouted, Kokabiel scoffing.

"Lies… they're lies… it's not true…" Xenovia murmured, Soren glancing around at everyone else, the entire group shaken by this news, though Xenovia, Jeanne, and Asia had clearly taken the most from this revelation. Shock and denial were only inevitable.

"Now, try to remember I couldn't care less about that!" Kokabiel continued, his expression wholly enraged now, "What drives me crazy is the fact that after God and those Devil Kings died, it was decided to stop the war! Why would they do something like that in the middle of winning?! How dare they try to stop me from squashing my enemies right as it was getting fun?! We would've won! Even that bastard Azazel declared there would never be another war! What the _fuck?!_ "

"Because our side had taken too much damage!" Astra shouted, Kokabiel shooting a lethal glare her way, "Even if we hadn't lost our leaders like the other sides, we had still takent he hardest hits out of all of the other factions. Dad and the other leaders at Grigori pulled out because we couldn't afford anymore losses! You were there that day, you knew this!"

"Do I look like I give a damn you brat?! We still had our most powerful players in the game, so why didn't we take the chance we had to come out on top?!" In his rage, Kokabiel's power flared up without warning, the wave causing everyone present to flinch from the outwash, though surprisingly, Asia managed to stand.

"Well, you clearly don't get how strategy works…" Astra muttered, glancing at Asia as the girl stepped forward.

"If God doesn't exist anymore, then were has all the love that has been given to us coming from?" The former nun was shuddering as she spoke, Kokabiel scoffing before speaking again.

"Michael has been holding his own so far. He's the one who's been keeping the Angels and Humans together in God's stead."

"The Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent?" Xenovia said, utterly aghast. "That means… all our prayers…"

"It can't be…" Jeanne said, just as stunned as Xenovia.

"As long as the system works, prayer and exorcisms will still remain. I'm sure someone has been listening." Kokabiel snickered, Asia collapsing on the spot, Koneko catching her before she hit the dirt.

"What the…" Lucina gasped, Xenovia showing a grimace.

"It's a natural reaction… I'm surprised I can still think right now." Xenovia responded, glancing at the silent Jeanne, the blonde girl simply staring off into nowhere, Anwen then giving a growl.

"Maybe that explains why the number of believers keeps dropping…" Anwen murmured, Kokabiel chuckling at her assessment.

"For someone who fights without any refinement you're rather sharp. Yes, I would assume that decline doesn't help anything either." Kokabiel hummed, "And with no one to hold up the Balance Between good and evil, it's no wonder something as contradictory as that Holy Devil sword could be made. Which means the war _must_ continue! And I'll keep it going by taking your heads if I have to!"

"Bull shit!" Astra snapped, Kokabiel glancing at her, "You're one of the only people who thinks like that Kokabiel. So what if God is dead, that doesn't mean we need to keep fighting! We've lost enough people already on all sides!"

"You know, I'm getting tired of you. Maybe I'll kill you first, just so I can spite Azazel by showing him the corpse of his precious daughter." Kokabiel chuckled, Astra pulling out her scythe again as Kokabiel readied a light spear, but when it flew forward, the projectile was deflected not by Astra's scythe, but by the edge of Balmung, Soren panting as he stuck the sword into the ground to prop himself up, Astra blinking as he held his still bleeding chest, "Ah, I almost forgot about you, Black Dragon."

"Shut… the hell… up." Soren panted, Kokabiel humming as the young man glared at him, the red having faded from his eyes and returned to blue, but the seething anger in them was even more pronounced by the colder, darker color of them, "Warmongering bastards like you are the reason this shit keeps happening. Taking advantage of the new order, using the chaos to keep the madness going when peace is right in front of us! So what if God and the original Devil Kings are dead?! This world is still turning, isn't it?! Even without people like them, things keep going! Divine power doesn't mean _shit_ against progress and how this world works! Adaptation, changes! When the world changes, the people in it follow suit! I never gave a shit about God my entire life, hell, I think being told to follow someone because it'll save your soul is the most bullshit thing I've ever heard! Why the fuck should I give up what makes me myself for something like that? Why should I be told how to _be_ a good person? Stand up on your own damn feet if you have them."

"What are you getting at?" Kokabiel hummed, Soren gripping his sword and standing straight.

"My _point,_ before I go off on a stupid tangent again, is that I don't give a damn what your BS reasons are or how strong you are now. I won't let you hurt my friends, destroy this town, or send this world back into war! And if some of you here really need something to follow, look for it yourself and pick something, I don't give a damn what that is." Soren pulled Balmung from the ground and held it level to his shoulder, the blade gleaming as the moonlight hit it, "So sling around all the crap you want Kokabiel, I'll stand here and stop you, you got that?!"

"Heh, in that state, I'd like to see you try." Kokabiel chuckled, and in a flash of movement, he appeared in front of Soren, driving his fist into the boys gut before he could react, blood spewing from Soren's mouth from the hit, Kokabiel then grabbing Soren's neck and lifting him off of the ground, Balmung dropping to the dirt as the grip on its holders neck tightened.

" **Soren!"**

The others who could stand and fight shouted, but as they began to move, Kokabiel held his other hand up, forming a light spear in it and halting the others.

"Ah ah ah." Kokabiel wagged a finger at the lot, looking at Soren with a sadistic grin as the boy struggled to get free, his weakened state making it much harder to pry himself free, "You know, I just got an idea… how about I make you _watch_ as I murder every last one of your little friends here? How would that make you feel? Hm?"

 _Shlick!_

Soren gasped as the spear in Kokabiel's hand was driven through his chest, the Fallen Angel pulling it out and dropping his victim to the ground like a rag doll, Soren coughing blood onto the ground as a hand clutched at the open wound, which while not in a spot that would be directly vital, was in no way starting to heal as his wounds tended to.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't hit any of your vital areas. It'd be no fun if your life flickered out too quickly. You'll die slowly as every list ounce of blood leaves your body. And you better keep those eyes open boy… I want to _see_ the light leave them as you watch your friends die." Kokabiel chuckled and kicked Soren away, Astra shooting over and catching him in mid-air, Lucina then catching Astra to held the receive.

Sounds quickly began to dull in Soren's ears as the panicked yelling from Astra, Lucina, and Kuroka became fainter, the two eventually drawing their weapons and attacking Kokabiel, the Cadre Class merely beginning to toy with the others as they all lashed out at him, but the difference in power meant none of them were laying much of any damage on him.

And all Soren could do was watch as he weakly reached a hand out towards the fighting.

" _I'm going to fail again… I can't do anything… not again… NOT AGAIN! I don't care who's listening or if you even care… but please, dammit please, let me get up… DON'T LET ME WATCH THEM DIE!"_

As Soren's thoughts screamed to the heavens for intervention, he blinked as Fou appeared in front of him, the cath palug cocking it's head a bit as Soren stared at it with his eyes starting to sag, the small animal then stepping forward, placing its snout on Soren's forehead… and the last he saw, was a flash of bright, iridescent light coming from the familiar.

* * *

"Hello? Are you going to wake up any time soon? Or will you keep sleeping there?"

Soren shot up with a yell as someone poked him in the cheek, the boy looking around in a panic, confusion beginning to cross his face to see the area around him was seemingly wholly stopped, a weird blue hue to the surroundings, and shooting around, he saw that everyone who'd been fighting as stopped completely, everything still, unmoving.

Frozen in time.

"What the… what's going…"

"Oh my, Fou was right, you _do_ get up quickly for such a sound sleeper."

Soren shot around at the chuckle that reached his ears, more confusion rising as he saw Fou nearby, and near the creature, sitting casually on a floating staff, was a robed figure he was finding somehow familiar, the hood obscuring the individuals face.

"Who… are you?" Soren said, then remembering the wound he'd taken, scrambling to check it, his eyes widening as he saw no trace of it.

"Hold it, slow down Soren, just calm down. Fou healed your injury, though, well, I wanted to have a word with you before _they_ showed up." The robed figure state, Soren blinking as the man spoke his name.

"You know who I am?"

"Well of _course_ he does." Fou stated, Soren yelping at hearing the creature speak, his voice sounding rather young, feminine even, "This wanker right here is my Master. The idiot who sent me to keep an eye on you."

"Master… w-wait…"

"Ah, you figured it out!" The robed man chuckled, removing his hood to reveal a head topped with messy, long white hair, framing a face that for a man, would put near any woman weak into the knees from the mystical nature it had, a whimsical smile on the man's face as shining blue eyes looked Soren over, "Hmm, rather similar to your father… but your mannerisms are quite a bit different. But, yes, as you have figured out, I am your father's mentor, the First Archmage: Merlin, the Magus of Flowers. It's quite nice to finally meet you properly, Soren. How's your fixed ego and memory been?"

"Wait, th-that was you?!" Soren yelped, Merlin nodding.

"Yes, it was. Though it seems your dad's seal was a bit more secure than I thought. It took far longer for its effects to full fade than I would have thought of." Merlin stated, Soren only giving a confused, dumbfounded stare at the wizard.

"Why would you…"

"Fix your ego and restore your memories? Two reasons. One: I felt it was about time you get them back, so that you could awaken to the potential laying within you… and two: I thought it would be funny seeing the look on Van's face when you clock him for doing that!"

Merlin's casual statement of the second point only brought Soren to be even _more_ dumbfounded in look than before, Fou giving a sigh as Merlin chuckled.

"See what he's like? I had to put up with this for _centuries._ Even worse, he likes messing around in peoples' dreams. A real piece of work this one." Fou harshly stated, the childlike voice of the creature only somehow making it worse, Merlin giving the animal a look.

"Oh please, some of what I do is rather fun! Besides, sitting around in the Garden is boring like you wouldn't _believe._ I have to have my fun somehow. Van was a good student for sure, but it's been decades since we last talked, and _my_ have I been bored. But, watching you, Soren, has proved to be rather entertaining. Your luck with women is rather astounding as well. How _do_ you achieve such results?" Merlin got right up in Soren's face as he asked the question, Soren looking to the side a few times and then at Fou, the tiny creature just licking his paws.

"Uhm… I don't really know. It just… kinda happens." Soren stated, giving a shrug, Merlin breaking out into laughter, only furthering the confusion the boy was feeling at the moment. "Look I… I'm… man, I can't even be panicked properly, I'm so damn confused right now… what the hell is going on?! How did you show up if you're trapped in Avalon?!"

"Well, that one isn't precisely _my_ doing. Rather, I'd blame that crystal hanging around your neck." Merlin pointed at Soren's pendant, the boy glancing down at it, finally noticing the shine coming from it, Merlin then giving a hum, "Ah, it seems _that_ lot has finally arrived!"

"That lot… what are you-"

" _ **Last of the blood of Noxis, turn, and face those who came before."**_

Soren's eyes widened as he turned around to the source of the voice, his eyes widening as 14 figures descended, gleaming blue phantoms whose flame like bodies gleamed like crystals, each armored in some way, and carrying a weapon different than the last, Merlin looking downright thrilled to see these beings, while Fou looked as neutral as usual.

One in particular however, moved towards Soren, the phantom feminine in figure and carrying a straight sword, one that rang all kinds of bells in Soren's memories, and even more jarring to him, was when the phantom changed form, lightly landing in front of the boy with a flourish of blue light.

"My… it's been so long since I've seen your face Soren… hmhm, I honestly can't say if you look like me or your father… you look so much like both of us." The phantom gave a laugh in a light voice Soren knew all too well as it's form finished shifting, Soren's eyes as wide as they could go, tears starting to form as he saw who the phantom was, a woman. She was shorter than Soren by a small margin, but her young, regal appearance bore the telling of a mother in her soft smile and gentle eyes as they looked at the boy, long black hair flowing down past her back, standing out against skin as pale as snow, eyes shining like sapphires showing between the strands, the dark dress she wore bearing the regality of royalty.

"Mom…" Soren murmured, his voice almost a whisper, tears welling at his eyes as memories of all sorts began flooding back, "MOM!"

Soren's expression broke as he shot forward, his mother embracing the boy as he nearly crashed into her, the woman gently holding her son as he barely kept himself from sobbing aloud, a soft murmur in her voice as she spoke.

"Hmhm… you're still the same crybaby I remember. But look at you, such a pretty face… don't muddle it with tears now Soren… you'll make me cry too." The woman gently spoke, tears of her own showing as Soren kept staining the shoulder of her dress with tears, "Okay… let it out… it's okay."

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! Back then I… I could've… I should've done something! At the Citadel… I'm sorry!" Soren sobbed, his mother putting a hand on the back of his head as all that guilt held within him came rushing out.

 _WHAP!_

Soren reeled back as pain throbbed at the back of his head, reeling back to find his mother had solidly punched him there, the woman lowering the hand she'd used to strike and placing both on her waist, Merlin laughing the background, earning a glare from Soren for it.

"Could've done something? Soren Noxis Siegreich, you were eleven years old! The fact you were still in the city during that battle is something I regret, but, I do not regret saving you… do not blame yourself for what happened." The woman stepped over to the boy and gently put her hands on his face, her thumbs wiping away his tears, "So stop crying and smile for me please?"

"But even if I was… if I had just been strong enough… You wouldn't have had to do what you did… It's my fault…"

 _WHAP!_

"I don't see you for eight years and the first thing you do is blame yourself for my passing? Hagh… you are definitely Van's son… you blame yourself for far too much and put too many things onto yourself."

Soren held his head as it had been hit again, blinking as his hands were brushed aside, his mother placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair in a familiar manner to him.

"What's even going on right now?" Soren murmured, his mother chuckling as she stood straight.

"Thank that strong spirit of yours calling out… that, and your powers finally coming back." The woman stated, Soren looking up at her with a nonplussed look, any confusion so far to it he was expressionless, "Your father's pesky little seal made it hard getting through sooner though as well… that man, I swear I will have words with him once I see him again!"

"Uh… m-mom…" Soren murmured, his mother sighing, then looking around at the other spirits, the woman stopping for a moment when she saw Merlin, the magus waving casually as he leaned on a hand.

"But… I'm glad you have this many people to fight with but um… I'm seeing far more pretty girls than I am boys… Soren, did you become a womanizer when I wasn't looking?" The motherly smile turned into a teasing smirk, Soren's face turning red as he shot up and furiously began shaking his head, Merlin glancing around at the frozen in place fight as well.

"N-No! Things just kind of… happened! But… I can seriously get back up and fight?" Soren asked, getting a nod, then looking at Merlin and getting another nod, "Then…"

" _Not_ before I give you a message however." His mother held up a finger to stop him, Soren blinking, the woman chuckling as she lowered her hand, "You see… you've finally undone the seal your father placed on your powers, as I mentioned."

"Huh?"

"Hmhmhm… the real power sleeping within you… the Power of Kings, whom only those of the royal houses of Eonis wield." The woman stated, gesturing to the other 13 phantoms around them, then tapping the pendant around Soren's neck, "Your father may be a brilliant magus, but even a seal of his can break under the right conditions… and you found them Soren. Your strong emotions and desires, the will to protect your friends and loved ones, has broken through the seal on your powers. It's a power you do not need to fear, not like Bahamut's current power… a power that will let you and those around you defeat the foe in front of you. And, well, this little crystal right here helped too."

"The Power of Kings… I remember this! Yeah… Nyx… Nyx, one of your guards, she always told me about it during training!"

"Good, then I don't need to explain it." The woman stated, drawing the sword at her side, holding the black bladed weapon out to Soren, "Take it… it's one of the weapons I gave you before I left for the throne, though I doubt you remembered. I chose to give you a bit of a head start and passed a portion of my powers to you at the time."

"Huh?"

"It was in the hopes that you'd be able to use them to protect your friends." The woman planted the sword in the ground, Soren looking at it then back at his mother, "And… I wanted to say the goodbye I wasn't able too before. I left without any warning so I could save you and everyone else, none of you knowing I wouldn't come back… but, I'm glad, knowing I didn't sacrifice myself in vain to save everyone from the Scourge. I mean, look at you… you've grown up into such a fine young man, and for a mother, that's enough to ease any regrets."

"Lux, we do not have forever sadly… don't ramble on." A far older, masculine voice spoke up, another phantom lowering down and changing form into a dark haired but elderly and bearded man in a suit with a regal cape behind it, a soft smile coming from him, "Ahh… it's been far too long Soren, it is good to see you again."

"Grandpa!" Soren gasped, the elderly man chuckling, then putting a hand on the boy's head.

"Well, I'd say you've taken after your mother in looks… but, not that I'm here to give a message… instead… I believe we have 12 others to convince to lend their aid." The man spoke, Lux nodding and turning around, facing the other phantoms.

"Right! Hey, the rest of you! For a little bit, lend my son your powers! Please."

" _ **The boy already bears power given by you and your own father. Why should we aid as well?"**_ It was impossible to tell _which_ of the phantoms was the one speaking, but, Lux's irritated look was directed at the one holding a broadsword, so Soren guessed that's who the speaker was.

"I said for a little bit! Until dawn, lend your powers to Soren until then!" Lux restated, her father nodding.

"I agree with my daughter. Until dawn, let the boy wield the fullest extent of his powers to fell the evil facing him. Your weapons will return to their Tombs once that has happened… but this is not a task that can be achieved alone." The man stated, murmuring going around the phantoms, Lux sighing in an irritated manner.

"A King does not stand alone! His strength comes not from himself, but of those before and beside him! A King is nothing without those who support him, the Glaives who stand by his side. Aren't those the words all of you sought to uphold in life!?" Lux shouted, Soren's eyes wide at the commanding tone in her voice, "Just because we have transcended death does not make us exempt from that rule! We are Kings of Noxis, the strongest bloodline of all Eonis' royal houses, and you're saying you'd abandon the last of us because you don't feel like it? HA! Some kings you are!"

"And there she goes…" The elderly man sighed, Soren looking to the side in a slight tinge of worry, though still looking as confused as he had been before at everything that was going on.

" _ **Insolent child! Just because you are one of us does not mean you can speak out! You fulfilled your role as destiny required… if this unchosen child falls short, we are not to be held responsible!"**_

"So you _would_ just let the bloodline fade out on a whim because of that dumb propehcy? HA! What a shame…" Lux sighed, a mocking tone in her voice as she closed an eye, then looking at Soren, "Well? You're the one in question here, say something."

"Uhm… look… I don't know what the whole deal is with all of you, and, frankly, I'm so confused right now I barely know how to process all of this. But, please, if you can lend me your power, even for just a bit, then do so! I want to save these people here… and it's not just them, it's everyone in this city! If we don't stop Kokabiel here and now, he'll kill everyone in this city just to reignite the Three Way War! You'd seriously just let that happen?!" Soren shouted, the lead phantom scoffing.

" _ **The kingdoms of Eonis had no matter during that war. We have no care for the realm outside our lands."**_

"How can you say that?!" Soren snapped, "Look, like I said, I don't have any idea what the heck you are or how you think, all I know is the lot of you are my ancestors… if you really _are_ past Kings then act like it! I think a proper King wouldn't be concerned with just his lands, but those outside his as well, as a threat to one can become a threat to another! If Kokabiel is allowed to continue, he won't stop until he gets his war, and he'll drag _everyone_ into it! So, get off your fucking high horse and help me and my friends kill the bastard, Astral's forbid!"

" _ **You dare…"**_

"Oh, I fucking dare! I _refuse_ to be told to shut up and sit down! I want to protect the people I love, and I refuse to be unable to do that ever again! So, if you're powers can help me do that, then I have two options: Either convince you to lend them to me, or take them for myself!" Soren yelled, Lux looking rather impressed with her son as he snapped at his ancestors with enough anger in his voice to bring them to silence.

" _ **Hmph… fine. Until dawn, we shall lend you the powers we hold. Prove your worth in this battle, Last King."**_

The phantoms then extended their arms, their weapons flying out and circling around Soren, his grandfather returning to his phantom form, his own sword joining the others, and Soren glanced back at his mother as she pulled her sword from the ground.

"Nice job. These guys always were a bunch of stubborn pricks." Lux chuckled, her sword turning into a phantom form and joining the ones encircling Soren, "I would say good luck, but you don't need it… so, give that bastard hell alright? I can't wait to be able to talk to you again once you make it home, where I can reach you far easier… so, goodbye for now, alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" Soren nodded giving a smile as Lux chuckled, "Soon… I'll go home and see everyone again… but for now, I have business to take care of here so… thank you, all of you! I won't let the powers you're letting me borrow go to waste!"

"That's my boy… now, go give that Fallen Angel hell!"

"A quick word in, before you go." Merlin spoke up, Soren turning to the magus as he approach, Lux putting a hand on her hip. "I do want to thank you for looking after Fou after I sent him to meet you. Would it trouble you some if you kept him around? I do find the events that occur around you interesting. And I feel a lot more important thigs will happen around you as well."

"Well… little guy has been around this long, I don't see the trouble." Soren stated, Fou then jumping to his shoulder.

"I don't mind either. I rather like hanging out with these ones." Fou stated, Merlin nodding.

"Well then, best of luck. I'll speak to you again, young prince."

"Right."

* * *

The entire fight had stopped once the light from Fou had shone out and nearly blinded everyone present, all looking towards it, Soren sitting up and wiping the blood off of his mouth, a glow coming from his pendant, the young man standing up, Kokabiel yelling in shock as everyone else showed relieved looks.

"What?! How?! How are you standing, you should be bleeding out?!" Kokabiel shouted, then spotting Fou wagging his tail, and somehow looking incredibly smug as he looked at Kokabiel, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Just a little something people would call divine intervention. Well, kind of." Soren stated, cracking his knuckles as his aura rose, but rather than Bahamut's void black aura, it was his own shining blue aura, constructs of crystal drifting into the air, blue light drifting off of Soren's eyes as he lifted his right hand, the shine from his pendant getting brighter, and one could see black starting to edge across his hair as the aura around him flared up. "Guys, sit back… I've got it this time."

"Hahahah, what?! You only made me _stronger_ when you went at me with your Balance Breaker, what makes you think you still have a chance?!" Kokabiel's laugh was silenced when pain suddenly shot through his shoulder, going reeling back as the air burst as a bolt of blue light shot by him, Soren skidding to a stop far from where he was, everyone else around looking around in surprise, Soren holding a different sword, the black, straight blade of his mother.

"What was that?!" Rias yelled, Soren spinning the sword in his hand as he turned to face Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel glaring at him as he held his shoulder.

"Whoa… did senpai just teleport?!" Issei gasped, Astra blinking her eyes as she looked at the two positions Soren had been in.

"He had to have… but, where'd that sword come from?" Astra murmured, Lucina then looking up at the barrier as a multitude of lights began showing past it.

"More importantly, what are _those?"_ Lucina asked, everyone looking up, the lights then coming down through the barrier shattering it to pieces, the thirteen lights finding their way to Soren before bursting outwards, all of them forming phantom weapons that spun around the young man, who lifted his free hand towards Balmung, the sword floating up before shooting towards it's owner, Soren catching it and returning the sword in his right hand to the circling weapons around him, spinning Balmung and planting it's tip into the ground.

"Why you little… this time I'll make sure you _stay down!"_ Kokabiel roared and fired a barrage of light spears at Soren, the young man throwing his hand out, the phantasmal weapons flying forwards and impacting the spears, the air filling with explosions as the attacks were cut down with ease, the phantasms reappearing around Soren as he relased his hold on his sword, "What the hell… what kind of power is that?! Some kind of Sacred Gear?"

"Far from it!" Soren said, "This is a power I had with me the entire time. I guess you could say it's magic. An old one from an age I don't think anyone remembers. I'm not exactly the only one who could use it, and hell, I don't even know if I'm the last person alive capable of it or not. But… one thing about this magic is a fact: It's not just my own. These aren't just phantasms you're seeing. Each of these thirteen weapons is one belonging to the people who came before me! Thirteen other Kings who came before, and right now, all of their power is mine to use!"

"What are you prattling on about?!" Kokabiel snarled and launched a massive spear of light at Soren, and when he dodged, rather than just simply moving out of the way, he grabbed Balmung and threw it to the side, vanishing in a blink before reappearing at the weapon, grabbing it midflight and skidding to a stop, Kokabiel blinking as he registered the movement he'd just seen occur.

"Sorry, but hitting me is about to be a helluva lot harder than it was before!" Soren snickered, tossing Balmung and adding it to the weapons circling around him, Soren then grabbing one of the bunch, a slender, single edged blade sword, throwing the weapon at Kokabiel, the blade itself warping forward before Soren followed it, the blade stabbing right into Kokabiel's chest, another burst of light following from the impact, Soren using the hilt of the sword as a grip before he turned, kicking Kokabiel square in the face before pulling the blade out, tossing it and warping to it as Kokabiel lashed at him with light spears, landing and blocking the next strike as Kokabiel turned and roared in unrestrained fury at being wounded.

"You should've just stayed down!" Kokabiel roared.

"Hah! One measly stab to the chest and you get this angry? Geez you're petty!" Soren scoffed, tossing a dagger backwards and landing with a distance between him and his foe as he used that to warp again, returning to the side of his stunned comrades as he dismissed the weapons in his hands.

"Soren, what the _hell_ is going on?!" Astra yelped, Lucina nodding in agreement since what she wanted to say had been spoken for her.

"Long story, and no time to give the short version of it for now. I'll do it later." Soren stated, looking back to Kokabiel, "But, I'm only going to have this much power until dawn. Thankfully, having all fourteen of these weapons plus the ones my mom left me is _way_ more than enough to take Kokabiel down."

"I am completely lost…" Kuroka murmured, "But, if it lets you take this guy down… then I don't think it's too big of a deal _how_ it happened."

"This is that other power of yours, isn't it?" Lucina asked, Soren nodding, "It's… different. What _is it?"_

"Again, long story." Soren stated, "So, how 'bout it Kokabiel, you ready for round two?"

"Tch… you're asking for it now you brat!"

"I take that as a yes." Soren hummed, reaching his hand out, his mother's sword appearing in his hands in a shimmer of crystals, _"Thank you… mom, grandpa, all of you. Even if it's for a short time, thank you for giving me the power to beat this bastard!"_

Soren pulled the sword back and threw it forward, a trail of blue following it as it shot forward, Kokabiel deflecting it with a swat from a light sword, Soren appearing at the sword, grabbing it and swinging it around, shattering the light sword in Kokabiel's hand, dodging and leaving a blue after image that shattered under the next blow Kokabiel tried to deliver, exchanging the straight sword for a two handed blade, ripping it through the ground, blue phantasms of he blade shooting out and slamming into Kokabiel before the blade followed and slashed clean upwards, knocking the Fallen Angel upwards.

"Gaaagh! What the hell kind of power is that?!" Kokabiel rightened out with his wings, blinking when he felt a burning on his chest where the sword had cut him, blinking at the feeling of it, "What the… what is this?"

"It's light… but, not exactly the kind you know." Soren appeared level with Kokabiel, tossing a dagger in his hands while floating there, the weapon disappearing with a flick of his wrist, "But, I think you and I are done talking. Let's go!"

"You're dead!"

The phantasmal weapons appeared around Soren again, a swing of his arm sending a few of them forward, Kokabiel slashing them out of the air, the one he'd missed being used as a warp point by Soren, the phantasm solidifying to reveal a cross bow, Soren firing multiple bolts of light from it as he flew backwards, Kokabiel screaming as the bolts impacting with his wings, faltering in the air, turning around and flinging two massive spears of light, Soren tossing a dagger beyond their reach and warping out of their path, aiming the cross bow ahead of the two, energy charging at the tip before it was fired, the larger bolt streaking off and blowing through both missed light spears, causing both to explode, Soren whistling as he looked at the crossbow.

"Damn this one is useful. I'll have to get you back ASAP once I can." Soren hummed, dismissing the crossbow, drawing a shield when Kokabiel rushed him, light gleaming as Soren blocked the strike from his enraged enemy, flinging the shield to the side to deflect the blow, driving it's edge into Kokabiel's gut, sending his foe flying into one of the taller buildings, Soren giving no time for rest as he threw a sword to it, landing amid the now scattered cubicles of the building, a hiss coming from the young man's throat, and he looked to the side when his phantasm weapons blocked a spear of light that was aimed straight for his head.

"How… how have you gotten so powerful so fast?! What the hell is this?!" Kokabiel appeared from the shadows, Soren looking at a hand for a moment.

"Well, it's not exactly all mine. I made a deal that I've only got all this power until dawn. After that, I've gotta build back up. But… it's more than I need to beat you Kokabiel."

"Bullshit… what _I_ want to know is why the hell this damn light is burning _me!_ That kind of thing only happens to those Devil scum!"

"I did say it's not your ordinary kind of light." Soren responded, batting a light spear out of the air with the sword in his hands, throwing it forward, Kokabiel batting it away, thinking he'd stopped the teleport as the weapon flew to the side, only to get blasted by another strike that came through the shroud of the first one, the Fallen Angel being blasted out of the building, and as he fell, he sent a swarm of light spears flying at Soren as he pursued him out, the air being filled with blue and yellow flashes as the bolts of light were met, Soren blasting through one of the clouds of smoke as the descent continued, throwing forward every phantasmal weapon he had, Kokabiel screaming as all of them impacted him and sent him flying to the ground, the Fallen Angel crashing back into the square.

And as Kokabiel sat up, Soren lowered to the ground and stuck Balmung in his foes face, a calm expression on the young man's face, Kokabiel growling as the sword hovered in front of him, the wounds across the Fallen Angel's body making it clear to the onlookers who'd exactly won the fight.

"Well then, go on! Kill me, that's what you want, right?!" Kokabiel snapped, Soren giving a small hum.

"Not my call to make. Astra! Whaddya say? Should I put the rabid dog out of his misery right here, or let things be dealt with like they should?" Soren looked to Astra, who walked forward and looked down at Kokabiel, the Cadre Class growling as the girl knelt down.

"Kokabiel, for the crime of treason for trying to incite a war, the theft of items belonging to our allies, and a good long list of several other things… I _don't_ sentence you to immediate death." Astra's statement got a confused glance from the others, but the smirk on her face said she had something a bit worse in store, "Rather, as punishment, you'll be frozen in the lowest circle of hell as punishment. And I'm pretty sure you're aware that anything frozen down there in Cocytus _doesn't_ thaw out. Soren, knock his sorry ass out."

"Way ahead of you." Soren satted, swinging Balmung around, and as Kokabiel began to well, the butt of the weapon impacted right on his skull hard enough one could hear a clean _crack_ sound as blood began dripping from Kokabiel's skull, the Fallen Angel falling limp to the ground with a gurgle, but clearly not dead. "And that's the end of that."

"I wanna get a kick in." Astra stood up and followed it with a good hard kick to the side of Kokabiel's head, smirking as it lulled to the side without a reaction, "Yeah, eat _that_ you crazy son of a bitch!"

"Astra, he's unconscious, he can't hear you." Soren chuckled, a wave of his hand dispelling the aura around him, though while some of the phantasms simply faded, 12 of them flew off into the sky, Soren clicking his tongue as he then fell back onto the ground, giving a groan as he stared up at the stares, "Astrals that was tiring… the saying is true… the first time is always a bitch."

 _THWACK!_

"OWWW!" Soren shot up when he got stomped on his stomach, clenching it as he looked to see Astra pulling her foot back, "I… may have deserved that."

"Damn right you did!" Astra snapped, and as she was about to get to yelling at Soren as Lucina and Kuroka approached, the entire mood was snapped in two when a laugh sounded, Soren shooting to his feet, everyone looking up when they saw a gleam, a shape then coming down, a figure in white armor and blue wings of energy, Soren clicking his tongue.

"Well, look who decided to finally show his face." Soren hummed, Kuroka leaning on his shoulder as she looked at the figure.

"What took _you_ so long Vali? Got busy watching what was going on?" Kuroka hummed, the figure turning towards the two.

"Huh, so you really _did_ stick around him." Vali chuckled, then turning to the unconscious Kokabiel and picking the unconscious fallen angel up like a sack, "Considering I didn't need to step in, I'm just here to collect Kokabiel and bring him to Azazel. I think I'll take the stray priest with me as well."

" _ **Are you just going to ignore me, White One?"**_ Ddraig spoke up as Vali moved to the downed Freed and picked him up as well, the armored figure glancing back at Issei as the latter glanced at his gauntlet.

" _ **You are still alive, Red One?"**_ A new voice came from Vali's direction, his wings pulsing along with the voice, much like when Ddraig spoke through the Boosted Gear.

" _ **I was wondering when we would finally meet again. Hanging around Bahamut for so long was making me wonder just**_ **how much** _ **longer."**_

" _ **As have I, we are still fated to fight. It is inevitable."**_

" _ **Ah great,**_ **this** _ **again. Honestly, Ddraig, Albion, y'think you can just drop this petty rivalry for once?"**_ Bahamut spoke up, Soren blinking as Vali's attention then turned to him, and that was when it hit everyone around the three.

The three Dragon Emperors were all in the same place at the same time.

"I can't imagine a battle between those two… and with Bahamut here as well… this is definitely a rare sight." Rias noted, Astra nodding.

"All three Dragon Emperors together in the same place… not an often thing." Astra added.

" _ **Let's meet again soon, Ddraig, Bahamut."**_ Albion said, Bahamut just scoffing in reply.

" _ **Yes, let's, Albion."**_ Ddraig replied, Vali turning, Issei beginning to move, but Soren stopped him with a held out hand.

"Hmph, from what I've seen today, there's two things I need to say, one to both of you." Vali said Soren and Issei blinking, "First off, to the Black Dragon… while you're indeed powerful, I don't want to fight someone who can only fight me at full strength for such a short time. And for the Red Dragon, before you can understand what's going on here, you yourself need to grow stronger. Overcome that curse, and grow stronger, and someday, I'll fight either of you."

In a flash of light, Vali shot into the sky with enough force to buffet the air Soren giving a click of his tongue as he followed the trail, Issei blinking at the sight.

"Rias, Soren!" Souna's voice reached the group, the leaders of the other two teams turning to face Souna and her peerage, "Seems the White Dragon Emperor didn't need to intervene after all… still, I wonder why he's allied with Azazel."

"Heck if I know, I just met the guy a few days ago." Soren stated, blinking as Souna gave him a look, "What?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but, well, what happened to your hair?" Souna pointed at Soren directly, the young man blinking, tugging at the strands, giving a confused look, Souna then shifting her finger a bit to the side, Soren then noticing what she meant… the fact quite a good portion of his hair had turned black. Nearly half of the strands were now a midnight color, and despite the darkness of the night sky, one could see a blue tint across the entire set of strands, be them white or black, the gradient between the two showing a bit of grey between them.

"I have… no idea honestly." Soren murmured, tugging at the black strands no present on his head, "Must've happened when I was using the Full Armiger."

"Full what?" Rias asked, Soren waving a hand.

"Too long to explain right now, I'll do it latter… I feel like we've slung around enough exposition for one night." Soren said, Rias nodding in agreement. Everyone around was tired to some degree even if they weren't particularly showing it.

"Tonight is still going to be rather long… we have to repair the damage done to this part of the city. Thankfully it wasn't much… if I place the right call this should be easy." Souna hummed, looking around the various levels of destruction in the square, Soren getting a sinking feeling in his chest.

"Oh man, I do _not_ want to imagine the mound of paperwork I'm gonna have after this…" Soren murmured, blinking when an arm found it's way across his shoulder, looking over to see Astra giving him a hard look, "What?"

"If you're worried about a bunch of paper work then you've got another thing coming to you ya' got that?" Astra said, driving a finger into Soren's cheek, "You almost up and died on us tonight… if you think I'm letting you sleep then you're dead wrong!"

"What?!" Soren yelped, and when he retreated from the grasp, he came crashing headlong into Kuroka, growling as he heard her snicker.

"You're not gonna get so lucky with me either pretty boy. I've got plenty of steam I wanna blow off myself. And I need to get some payback for you making me worry." Kuroka stated, firmly holding Soren in place and burying his face in her chest.

"This is seriously happening…" Soren grumbled, managing to get free, falling back onto his rear, then looking back and up to see Lucina giving him her own annoyed look, "Can't I just get off easy because of the fact I nearly died here?"

"Normally I'd be agreeing… but I was scared too, and you're taking responsibility." Lucina stated, Soren flopping onto the ground with a heavy sigh.

"Greaatt… come on! I just had a bunch of stuff happen to me at once, can I just get a damn break?!" Soren yelped, ducking when a punch came sailing towards him, dodging back on reflex, his eyes widening when he spotted Koneko standing where he had been before, her first being pulled back.

"Senpai, even though I said I was going to give my sister a chance, you still need to be punished for keeping that kind of secret." Koneko deadpanned, Soren's eye twicting as he then grabbed at his hair.

"AGGGGH! COME ON! WHY ME?!" Soren yelled, and as he started moving to outpace the ones trying to catch him, from the distance, the sword maiden girls watched, Astra scoffing as she stuck Clarent back into it's sheathe and grapped the hilt of the broken fused Excalibur, balancing the item.

"Bunch of weirdos… so, what're you two gonna do huh?" Anwen hummed, tossing the shard to Xenovia, Jeanne looking at Anwen with a quizzical glance, "I'm thinkin' of hanging around this place for a while. I sure as heck won't be bored, that's for sure."

"Well… I don't… really know." Jeanne murmured, Xenovia glancing back at the ongoing shenanigans, raising a brow at seeing that even if Soren was acting distressed, even as he got caught he was smiling and laughing despite it, happy despite the grief over the situation he'd been feeling earlier.

"Find something to follow hmm? I wonder if he even realizes the things he says." Xenovia hummed, Jeanne and Anwen glancing at her, "Nothing… let's just rest for tonight… it's been a long fight."

"No kidding." Anwen scoffed, Jeanne looking to the others as Anwen began leaving the scene.

"That power from before… it was different… warm, and bright… there's something different about him, isn't there?" Jeanne hummed, Xenovia shrugging, "Maybe… Maybe I'll do what Anwen is, and stay around here for a while longer."

And back with the Siegreich group, Soren had managed to retreat enough to get up on a telephone pole, laughing as he stayed out of reach of the girls by jumping from pole to pole.

"Soren, get back here! I'll drag you back to our place even if I have to bust your legs!" Astra's threat came out above the various yells, Soren chuckling as he stopped on a pole and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah yeah… hehehe… thanks again mom. I'll be sure to make ya' proud, alright?" Soren hummed, then feeling something hit him on the back of the head, and from that movement, he started losing his balance, "Oh crap baskets… ahhhh!"

" **GOTCHA!"**

"WHYYY MEEEE?!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Because protagonist issues my good buddy. Haah, almost done with this volume. Just a wrap up chapter and all is well and good. Will probably take a short hiatus from this fic to work on some other things for a bit after that, but do not worry, plenty of plans in store ahead. If ya' got a question, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM. See ya' next chapter!**


	35. Life 34

**Life 34: Short Respite**

"So, let's level this out…"

"You're _actually_ from a kingdom called Noxis, in a country-"

"Continent."

"Continent… called Eonis…"

"And your mother was the Princess, then Queen, _of_ said kingdom."

"Meaning… you're a prince."

Soren nodded in confirmation to all of the statements Lucina, Astra, and Kuroka had been making, the maids listening in from the sidelines of the living room, the girls all bearing baffled expressions as Soren calmly slouched on the couch, the dividing contrast between his now black and white hair leaving a somewhat odder element to the situation.

"You could _kinda_ say my family and the retainers and staff were… kinda like the Yakuza I suppose." Soren added, putting a hand on his chin as he thought back on it, "Though… last I remember, from before my grandfather, the royal family had been very well respected. Granted as a kid half of my time was spent in the Citadel, though my mom found _plenty_ of opportunities to get me and some of my friends out and about."

"Yakuza… a royal family that's like the Yakuza." Lucina murmured, obviously milling over the comparison in her head, and Soren could swear he was able to see the images popping up in her head of various Yakuza imagery.

"Not… _quite_ like that Luci… for the most part. Just add magic into the mix and… well, that's too complicated right now." Soren waved a hand back and forth, Lucina tilting her head back and forth in a troubled fashion, Astra raising a hand, "No need to raise your hand…"

"Well, this is moreso about that magic you were using… what _is it?"_ Astra bluntly got to the point, Soren sighing. He'd been expecting that one ever since the end of the fight with Kokabiel. Of course though, not that the past few days had allowed for much as he'd been continually keeping up with the demands of the girls as "recompense" for the tiny detail he nearly died during the fight.

Which he thought was completely uncalled for as it stood. Not that some of it wasn't fun.

"Well… I don't know _all_ of the details, but…" Soren started, glancing around as he thought of it, "Well, firstly, it's known collectively as the Power of Kings. It's a magic passed down the royal bloodlines of the kingdoms of Eonis, in which all the royals can trace their bloodline back to the first King, though as far as I know that was millenia ago. The more precise name would be the Armiger."

"I know that word. "A person entitled to heretical arms", that's what it means." Kuroka said, getting a nod from Soren.

"Precisely. Though it's more than just weapons, as you saw the other night. What I did back there was called Warping. I can teleport myself a short range to dodge, or I can throw a weapon I have stored in the Armiger to use as a Warp point, and if for an attack, perform what's called a Warp Strike. The Armiger can store basically any weapon I have in my possession without limit. And considering what my mom left me, I think I have about… somewhere up to 50 different weapons in my Armiger for now."

"Does someone even _need_ that many weapons?" Raynare asked, then eyes turned to the resident owner of an impossible number of daggers that was Izayoi, the short woman merely looking around at the bunch.

"Don't look at me. My magic is quite different than the prince's there. It's replication magic, nothing more." Izayoi said, Soren raising a brow at her use of a different term of reference for him, "Now that I know of your _proper_ station, I find it unfitting to continue calling you Dog."

"Weirdly enough, I was kinda used to it."

"I can return to calling you that if you prefer."

"Hah! Good one." Soren scoffed, then clearing his throat, "As for the weapons I was using that night, those are called Royal Arms. They're special tools made for the royal in question, usually once they take the throne, but there's been some exceptions. There's been as many as there have been rulers of each nation, but, well, some stood the test of time better than others."

"What are those things anyway? And what was with the fact you were able to burn Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel, with the light they made?" Astra chimed in, Soren nodding, flicking his hand, bringing out the sword of his mother and running a hand along the flat.

"Royal Arms are… shall I say, attuned to their user. When they're made, and this is a vague memory here, the royal puts a part of their own aura into it. Right, now, there's about fourteen, and I have two. This one, my mom's sword, and then…" Soren then exchanged the straight sword for the two handed sword he'd used in the battle, balancing it in a way that would keep it from digging into the carpet, "This, my grandfather's sword. As for how the light burned Kokabiel… well, to be precise, it has to do with the nature of the element regarding it. It's Light, sure, but a… different sort of light. One meant to purify evil and darkness of all kinds."

"Uh huh…" Kuroka murmured, the sword in Soren's hand vanishing with a flick, Kuroka then looking closely at the pendant on Soren's neck, "Now what about that pendant of yours? It was glowing when you were fighting the other night."

"This… well, it's a piece of one of the Crystals that each Royal Family of Eonis guarded. I'm not quite sure _what_ happened that was the reason I was given a piece of it as a kid, but… well, that's just something I'll have to figure it out. I can't exactly say it's the _source_ of these powers… more like an amplifier." Soren held the pendant for a moment as he spoke, tilting his head as he thought about it, then letting it drop back down as he gave a breath, "So, that's basically everything I've got on that topic for now. Any more questions or we good?"

"I'm still stuck on the whole Yakuza comparison." Lucina said, Soren hanging his head, "But otherwise I'm good."

"I'm about done process all of this."

"Nyaaaa~. Nothing more from this cat."

"Alright… as for the maids…" Soren turned to the two in question, Izayoi merely shaking her head softly while Raynare was near frantic about it, "Raynare are you ever going to _not_ be nervous around me or not?"

"I-It's just… all of this is so sudden… frankly, and I mean no offense… you're taking it all rather well." Raynare said, Soren giving a hum as he laid down, putting his arms behind his head.

"It's just getting my memories back. Honestly it'd be odd if I _wasn't_ taking it well with how it turned out." Soren stated, nods all around, then he lifted a brow when he heard a ding from the elevator, "What the… is someone here to visit?"

"Ah… well, _about that._ Remember how the other day I went to go see dad so we could uh… wrap up the report about the incident?" Astra said, all eyes on her as she pressed her fingers together, "See, we had three visitors, and, well… you'll see. Come on in you three! We're not doing anything?"

"You three? What?" Soren murmured, sitting up on the couch and craning his neck to see, and as the three who'd entered came into view, he about fell onto the floor from the fault it induced.

The arrivals were none other than Anwen, Jeanne, and Xenovia, the latter two in casual clothing rather than their church garb, Anwen already looking around the place despite this being her second visit.

"There plenty of room in this place? I get it's a penthouse and all, hell we got two floors, but…"

"What the hell are you three doing here?!" Soren shouted, getting the point of the matter back to where it was as the color returned to his form, Astra patting him on the shoulder.

"Soren, darling, meet, our three newest team members… again."

"Come again?"

"Long story short wise guy, the three of us decided to stick around. Me, because, well, I'm a Slayer, I do whatever the hell I want anyway, as for _these two,_ however…" Anwen jabbed a thumb at her two compatriots, shoving her other hand into the pocket of her shorts (which frankly wasn't much), Jeanne nodding.

"You see, due to what we learned during the previous battle, well, Xenovia and I have been excommunicated from the Church… as well as branded as heretics." Jeanne spoke slowly as she said this, like the realization of it was still setting in for her.

" _Makes sense, considering this girl seemed pretty dang devout before…"_ Soren mentally noted, giving a hum.

"As we had nowhere else to go, we thought of it for a while… frankly, I was a bit desperate… I was considering either talking to Lady Gremory as well, but, Anwen suggested we approach you."

"And yet somehow this led you three to Astra and her dad." Soren deadpanned, looking to Astra, "And you didn't tell me this _whyyy?"_

"Uh… surprise!"

"I'm locking you out of my room tonight."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, you're the one who suggested the idea of joining the Association in the first place." Anwen said, Soren snapping attention back to her, "So, take responsibility for what you said."

" _That was a joking quip… Hello foot, meet mouth I guess."_ Soren thought, and the expression on his face reflected the likely amount of guilt he was feeling, "Well… before getting to the elephant in the room, may I ask just… _what happened_ after the fight with Kokabiel? Because as you three know, I spent the night running from those wanting to punish me for my near-death experience."

"I just handed these two the biggest chunk left of that Excalibur and effed right on off." Anwen stated, already taking a seat in one of the many chairs of the living room, then standing up as she seemingly remembered something. "Oh, and first note…" cue a pair of black as night, feathery wings unfurling from the short girls back, "Thanks to the red-head's dad, the three of us are Fallen Angels now."

"Say wha?" Soren murmured, glancing to the other two, Xenovia and Jeanne quickly revealing similar wings, to the shocked looks of everyone but Astra and Izayoi, the three newcomers hiding their wings just as quickly as they had come out, "O-kaaay… didn't know Fallen Angels _had_ a working resurrection system… I'm… not surprised though."

"We _do_ keep playing a game of "who has the biggest dick" with Heaven." Astra noted, Soren and the others only nodding in agreement to that. The Fallen Angels usually did tend to make things in response to other factions doing so. If one faction did it, by dead-God they were gonna do it better.

"After that, Xenovia and I discussed what to do next while we waited for Irina to wake up once she was healed. We came to the conclusion we did, and, well… let's just say parting ways… wasn't easy. As you can tell, we remained, while Irina returned to our headquarters with the Excalibur shards, as well as the Galatine I was using." Jeanne stated, Soren raising a brow. "Oh, and the core for the Nightmare will be returned to the Association, so, no need to worry there."

"Well unless the Church wants my foster mom after their asses, they better." Soren said, then looking to Xenovia, "So, did you tell Shidou the truth, or leave her in the dark?"

"Irina's faith was much stronger than ours. We didn't tell her because we weren't sure if she could handle the truth." Xenovia said, Jeanne bunching her hands together, "And as for us, we're now dangerous people who heard the truth about something we shouldn't have. And as Jeanne said, we were branded heretics."

"Maybe _now_ you see why I dislike the Church." Soren quipped, Xenovia nodding, to his surprise.

"While I still believe… I am beginning to understand the disdain you hold for our previous faction." Xenovia replied, "That, and I owe Asia Argento an apology when next I see her. If there is no God, then there is no hope of salvation or love. I said things that were wrong, and hurtful."

"We reincarnate when we die anyway." Soren muttered, shooting to his feet with a swift move, approaching to the two former church sword maidens, "Look here, both of you. This world of ours is a hell of a lot more complicated than those Catholics and Protestants claim it is. You've already seen part of it, but there's way more than that, believe me, I've seen some of it."

"For a Holy Sword user who should be respected to be cast out for knowing the truth…" Xenovia said, Soren blinking, looking between her and Jeanne and noting the looks of bitterness both had on, "It changed everything about how I look at things. I can't get their treatment out of my head…"

"Their looks were just so… scornful. It's still hard to believe people can change how they view someone so quickly." Jeanne added, Soren looking between both girls and their downcast expressions, and with a small sigh, he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around both of them. Not an affectionate gesture, but one to give comfort in seeing the distraught of these two in front of him.

"That's what I was talking about." Soren said, "Even people who were previously looked up to can quickly be turned into _persona non-grata_ when others push for it enough. We live in an ugly yet beautiful world… I'm sorry you all had to see some of the worst of it in the past few days. But don't worry, either of you." Soren stepped back, but kept a hand on both of the girls' shoulders, taking a glance to Anwen, the blonde just looking to the side, "If you really do wanna stick with us, I promise, nobody here or anyone I know in the Association would do that. I can't promise you'll exactly be free from ridicule, you already know the Church hates our guts but… well, just look at my team here. We're pretty diverse as things go… kinda."

"Considering that officially, most of us here are Fallen Angels." Astra chimed in, "So, with that I take it our resident prince here has up and approved, so all is well that ends well I say!"

"You're still banned from my room tonight." Soren deadpanned, folding his arms, Astra quickly draining of color as the punishment stayed in place, Lucina just patting the other girl on the shoulder, Soren's phone then going off, the janky, seemingly random clash of sounds that was the ring tone chosen especially for Azazel, "What's he want now?"

"You answer, we'll show the new arrivals to their rooms. C'mon you three, we've got _plenty_ of space around here." Astra jumped over the back of the couch, leading the three new arrivals along, Soren nodding and flicking out his phone from his jacket's sleeve with a quick move.

"Whaddya want now, ya' troublesome in-law?" Soren answred, Azazel giving a hearty laugh from the other side of the line.

" _Just a chance to chat. Considering how that last fight went, I figured I'd take the chance to call you in for another study session if you don't mind."_ Azazel said, Soren giving a sigh, glancing to Lucina, who simply shrugged.

"Alright fine, I'll be over in a moment."

* * *

The sound of the armor like segments of Soren's Dragon Gear sounded through the room as Azazel continued his observation of it, considering the Gear had recently come out of it's Balance Breaker state from the previous battle, meaning it's physical state had changed as well.

But, the concerting part were the black veins visible on Soren's back edging out from the base of the Gear, where it connected to the plate on his back.

"Hmm, well, seems your Gear has become more a part of you after going Balance Breaker than it was before." Azazel hummed, the Dragon Gear disappearing and revealing the leaf mark on the boy's back for a moment before he pulled his shirt back down, "Considering you went for ten full minutes with the Curse bearing down on you… this admittedly has me a bit worried."

"How so?" Soren muttered.

" _ **Sad to say, it's likely you'll only be able to use a timed Balance Breaker a few more times without major risk."**_ Bahamut said, Soren clicking his tongue, _ **"We need to find a way to break this damn curse."**_

"That's why I'm studying this Gear of yours." Azazel chuckled, Soren looking back to the Fallen Angel, "My goal now is to try and find a way to bypass the curse God placed on this Gear when Bahamut was sealed. If I understand it in full, then it's likely I can help you two devise a way to break it."

"Awfully altruistic of a Fallen Angel with a Greed Vice." Soren scoffed, taking a seat and slouching in it, Azazel giving a signature laugh at the response.

"My greed is for knowledge. This goal of mine just so happens to fulfill that lust for knowledge I have, and conveniently allows me to help out my adorable daughter's boyfriend so he doesn't go crazy." Azazel stated, Soren giving another scoff as he pulled his coat back on, "Now, one _other_ thing I'm curious about is that magic you used against Kokabiel. That wasn't some system derived from Devil magic like what your old man uses, or hell, any human mage for that matter."

"Of course you'd be curious about that." Soren hummed, flicking his hand out, summoning Balmung to his grip in a shimmer of phantom crystals, Azazel giving a whistle, "A bit more convenient than storing the thing in a dimensional pocket."

"I see."

"But, there's more to it than just being a fancy to store weapons. Elemental control, teleportation, telekinetic control of all the weapons I keep stored, automatic projectile defense with the phantom forms of said weapons, and a few other things I may not remember at the time." Soren rattled off the points, lifting a finger with each one, Azazel jotting down notes abound, "I am not going to give a demonstration of any of that while we're in a room like this. Wanna see it? Stop in one of our training sessions."

"Anticipating what I was gonna say now eh? Heh, you're getting better at this "reading people" thing."

"I've always been at that." Soren mused, Azazel chuckling again, the man then looking back when a knock came to his door, Soren raising a brow in slight confusion. "Eh?"

"Aw, looks like he's showed up. Come on in Devil Boy!" Azazel glanced at Soren as he spoke, the demi-dragon already showing he was catching on as the door opened just from the wry smirk on Azazel's face.

"Hey, sorry it took a bit, I was just…" The door opened, and Issei was the one to enter, the younger boy stopping when he spotted Soren slouching on the couch, the white and black haired young man just giving a small wave as he then slouched even lower, "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Ah yes, about that. I'm pretty well acquainted with your upperclassmen friend here Devil Boy." Azazel chuckled, Issei only giving a confused tilt of his head as Soren sighed and put a hand to his face.

"Senpai… what's going on?"

"Son of a bitch…" Soren leaned his head back and then clicked his tongue, sitting up proper and looking Issei dead in the eye, "You remember the fact I know Azazel?" A nod from Issei, "Okay, good… well, this smirking fellow in front of me is he. Issei, properly, meet Azazel, the General Governor of the Fallen Angels, and Astra's dad. Also, my secondary boss."

"Awe, what a shame, I was hoping to do a grand, dramatic reveal to the poor kid." Azazel chuckled, Soren giving him a narrowed look, "But like the Black Dragon Emperor here said, I'm Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels. Nice to formally introduce myself to you, Red Dragon Emperor."

Azazel accented the point by standing up and unfurling his own wings, twelve of them, leaving Issei in a stunned look while Soren just gave another sigh.

"Even when I try not to let you do something dramatic you do it anyway." Soren flatly said, Azazel chuckling as his wings vanished, "Whatever, I've dealt with similar levels of this."

"Oh come on, at least admit the drop in tone was kinda cool."

"Says he who has an addiction to complexity and collecting anything he's interested in. I've heard the names of your project Artificial Sacred Gears. Those things are _way_ too long."

Issei just let out an even more shocked sound at the banter between the two while Azazel laughed off Soren's ever-present ability to dish out a sarcasm buffet. It was like watching a parent and child go off with the child being the more reasonable of the two.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Issei shouted, Soren letting out a sigh again.

"Sooo… how long am I gonna be here explaining all of this?"

 _ **End of Volume 3: Swords of the Distant Past**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WHOO! That's three Volumes under the belt! Hahaha, if this was an original thing I honestly wonder how well it'd be doing on the shelf. Can't help but be curious. But hey, we've hit the 400-review mark, whoo! Granted, with my new job and all it's likely gonna start effecting my work ethic for writing. My updates may become more infrequent, but I'll likely start backlogging chapters as I try to fill in everything I can.**

 **Unless Warframe keeps eating away at my free time like it has been as of late. Whatever! Boy do I have stuff planned for the next Volume as well! Don't wanna spoil anything, but there's some things I had planned to do from the start some of you have been asking me about. And ohhhh do I have some new plans here in store as well! Hehe, well then, see you guys next volume!**

 **Re;Fell Dragons Volume 4: Songstress of the Peace Conference, coming soon!**


	36. Life 35

**_Volume 4: Songstress of the Peace Conference_**

 ** _Life 35: Poolside Crisis_**

 _CLANG_

 _FWOOM_

 _DOON_

The resonating sounds of metal slamming into metal resounded through the training room as Shu and Anwen crossed blades in what an outsider would likely have mistaken for an incredibly fierce fight, but for the two, was simply a training session in Shu's attempts to sharpen Anwen's skills as a swordsman. Considering how he'd gone about training the Gremory peerage in his previous take at such an action, the newly-reincarnated Fallen Angel girl was being put through her paces, but unlike her first clash with Shu, her powerful strikes and speedy reactions were actually holding ground against him.

For a certain measure of it anyway, considering Shu was also utterly abusing his ability to warp short distances when avoiding blows, Anwen only hitting the phantasmal afterimages left behind from the moves, much to her shown annoyance as Shu retreated back from the clash, placing Balmung on his shoulders as Anwen wiped off her brow.

"Son of a bitch, will ya' _stop_ abusing that damn teleporting thing of yours?" Anwen grumbled, sitting down on the floor, angling Clarent to be set on her shoulder.

"This is just as much training for me as it is for you and the others." Shu said, dismissing the weapon in his hands, "Not like I ever actually _used_ these powers until recently. I only did so well naturally against Kokabiel no thanks to having all the Royal Arms… and thus some of the combat knowledge of their owners."

"You did say you've got your mom and granddad's swords… you seem to be doing perfectly fine with it to me." Anwen muttered, standing back up and grabbing her sword, taking a stance again, "Well? I'm not done yet Sieg, so come at me!"

"I don't really get why you insist on calling me Sieg. It's either Soren or Shu, take it or leave it." Was the reply given by the silver and black haired young man, Anwen shrugging.

"Something about it feels more natural to me, so just deal with it." Anwen replied, Shu shrugging himself, retrieving Balmung once more, though as he took his own stance, the two ready to start up the clash again…

 _TWEEEEE!_

The shrill scream of a sports whistle brought the two sword wielders to a grinding halt, faltering in their starting steps and nearly tripping, the glance over revealing Lucina to be dropping a whistle from her mouth, the blue haired girl putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm glad you two are keeping up your training, but don't get _too_ into it please. We'll be late for school if you don't hurry." Lucina said, Shu looking like he'd just remembered needing to actually go to school was a thing, and Anwen sighed.

"Someone explain to me why the hell we got transferred in _right_ on the edge of summer break starting? Do we even _have to?"_ Anwen complained, Shu nodding.

"It's part of the cover I had that was blown the first day I got here. We're basically stuck here in Kouh Town until the school year is done because of my set of orders unless situations demand otherwise. Not that I don't mind it here that much." Shu said, again dismissing his sword, Anwen jamming hers into her sheathe, trotting out to get get cleaned up, Lucina humming as she watched her go, then looking back to Shu.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, but… what exactly happened that left you at Azazel's for so long the other day?" Lucina inquired, Shu making a humming sound.

"Well, y'see…"

* * *

"Senpai, please… what is going on? Why are you hanging out with the freaking leader of the Fallen Angels?!"

Issei's wholly incredulous reaction to seeing Shu and Azazel in the same room had… lessened from the source of it after Shu had managed to get his junior to sit down and think for a moment, but, despite being told the short term reason, the Devil boy was still wholly surprised despite knowing the kind of people the senior Dragon Gear holder interacted with.

"Well, first off, I've already told you my faction is allied with his." Shu said, Issei nodding, "And the fact he's Astra's dad." Another nod. "So, going by reason, and the fact this whacko is literally the universe's leading expert on Sacred Gears, and mine is, to be frank, unpleasant, why would I _not_ go to him for help with it?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"If this is about the fact I collect Sacred Gears, I'll be short with you kid." Azazel stepped up, pointing at Issei's left arm, "I'm currently not very interested in your Boosted Gear, at the moment anyway. It hasn't even unlocked an incomplete Balance Breaker, so right now it's not much use to me. And if I _did_ want it, well, who do you think taught the humans of the Association how to remove Sacred Gears without killing the owner?"

"Wait, that was you?" Shu lifted a brow in confusion as Azazel said that, the leader of the Fallen Angels chuckling.

"Uh… well then… why did you call me here then?" Issei asked, Azazel chuckling.

"Same reason I called the Black Dragon Emperor here in. It wasn't just to check up on your Gear. I've got some news I _think_ you'll rant to relay to both of your bosses." Azazel said, Shu and Issei glancing at each other, then back at Azazel.

"Just what the heck are you getting at?" _Both_ dragon gear holders took the jab, Azazel chuckling at the instant reaction from the two.

"Wow, looks like you two _both_ play the straight man. Let me guess though, Soren here is so much more of the deadpan tsukkomi he turns you into the boke eh Red Dragon?"

"What the heck does that even mean?"

"Stay on topic Azazel, geez!"

"Alright alright, don't get your drawers in a wad." Azazel put his hands up as he was met with confusion from Issei and an ever sharp snap form Shu, clearing his throat as he folded his arms, "Getting to my point on the matter, because of recent events, the other leaders of the Fallen Angels, Heaven, and the Underworld have decided to hold a summit."

"That's news to me."

"No way, when?!"

* * *

"So uh… what happened when you told Rias and Souna about this?" Lucina inquired, Shu giving a sigh as he put a hand on his head, the folding his arms.

"Well, see, Issei told Rias… so, I went to tell Souna, and…"

* * *

"Well, the summit I can abide, it makes sense considering recent events. But, you're _also_ saying the leader of the Fallen Angels has been hiding out within our territory for a good few months?"

"To be fair, he's technically not _in_ your territory, since he's camped out in the central city… which last I checked was a neutral zone."

"Not the point here Shu."

"Right right…"

Souna and Shu were alone in the student council room as he delivered the news of the Leaders Summit, Souna having sent her Peerage out for errands at the time, Souna's subtle glare boring it's way into Shu as he let out a sigh.

"If I were Rias I'm sure my reaction would be livider, likely saying something like "He deserves to die a thousand deaths…"

* * *

And off somewhere else, Rias suddenly sneezed in bewilderment.

* * *

"… but arguing over a being stronger than the both of us being around because of recent events would frankly be a moot point." Souna said, Shu nodding, "You seem to attract all sorts of people, don't you?"

"Honestly I think the same thing at times… for better or worse." Shu leaned on a hand and sighed, then he blinked as he felt a light bulb go off in his head, "So… if several heads of each Faction are showing up, and I don't need to guess Azazel is gonna be there, and it's likely Michael, maybe Gabriel or another of the Seraphim, will represent Heaven, who of the Four Satans is gonna be here? Money is definitely on Lucifer, but would that be it? Maybe Leviathan, since we called her in during the previous incident?"

Souna suddenly let out an irked sound as she flinched, Shu blinking as he then glanced at her, Souna scanning him over.

"Shu, word of warning… if my sister _does_ show up: Do _not_ let her see you."

"Eh?"

"I'll just say this. The new… look you're sporting since the whole bit with that decent bunch of your hair turning black…"

"It's like a third, maybe…"

"Don't get sidelined. All I'm saying is, my sister, and frankly, all of the other Satans at that, are… odd. And, well, I'm worried how she'll react if she meets you." Souna's look seemed to be one of dread, and that only confused Shu as too the context behind it.

"What like… would she hate me on sight or something?" Shu asked, Souna shaking her head, "Then explain."

"It's uh… odd."

* * *

"Somehow we went from talking about Azazel being there to her sister for a moment."

"Huh."

Lucina's eyes were somewhat lidded in a taken aback manner as Shu finished recounting the events that had transpired post his visit to Azazel.

"At the least I didn't get attacked or something. Thank the Astrals Souna is reasonable."

"You've been saying that a lot… what _are_ the Astrals?"

"I… didn't explain that, didn't I?"

Only a shake of her head was the reply Lucina gave to Shu, who gave a sigh as he put his arms behind his head, the two starting their way down the hallway now that they were in their school uniforms, having gotten changed amid Shu's recount.

"The Astrals are, simply put, the patron deities of Eonis. Well, _something_ like that, I guess. They're definitely up there on the power scale, though I don't know enough to actually give an accurate guess." Shu said, plucking his school bag off of the hook it was on, "But, each of the six kingdoms considered at least one of them to be their patron deity, well, aside from the Draconion, but I don't remember that one's name. The patron Astral of Noxis was Shiva, the Glacian, and, well, also considered a goddess of death."

"The more I learn about Noxis the more I find it hard to believe that magic of yours is light based." Lucina said, Shu putting a hand on the back of his head as he gave a chuckle.

"Then I guess adding our royal crest takes after the image of the Grim Reaper doesn't help either…"

"No, no it doesn't."

"Figured as much."

As was usual for him, Shu hopped over the railing of the upper loft to the floor below, he and Lucina meeting the rest of their contingent at the elevator door, Shu taking a moment to look over the three newest members now in their own uniforms.

Xenovia and Jeanne appeared fairly standard in the attire, though Shu found that for some reason there seemed to be… something added onto when looking at Jeanne he just couldn't peg. Whereas Anwen, on the other end, kept tugging at her skirt with an annoyed look on her face, even if a pair of spats was visible beneath the hem.

"Freakin' hate wearin' stuff like this… yo Sieg, remind me why the hell we're even attending this school in the first place?" Anwen posed the question as the lot of them entered the elevator, Shu giving a sigh as he folded his arms while Izayoi sent it downwards.

"Part of my "orders", quote unquote, was that once I got here, I was to remain here until I graduated. Hard to deny such a thing when your foster mother is one of the big wigs."

"And we're just getting into summer, so that leaves like… how many months?"

"Around six or so. Summer break here in Japan is only about a month in the middle of the school year, and graduation comes around winter time. Shu and I are third years anyway, so not like we're stuck here longer than that." Astra stated, a matter-of-fact tone to her voice.

"Good to know the time frame. And hey, Sieg, what's with that mark on the back of your hand?"

Shu blinked as Anwen pointed it out, glancing at the back of his left hand and stopping for a moment on the sidewalk, looking far closer at the black, dragon shaped mark now emblazoned there.

"Guess it was left after I undid Bahamut's seal on my Balance Breaker, doesn't really matter that much." Shu shrugged and pocketed his hand, then chuckling a bit, though something it seemed… sinister, the smirk on his face something different than his usual one, "Ah, right, do you all remember what it was I said was happening after school today?"

A bit of some confused or quizzical looks went around, Astra just whistling to herself while swinging her bag a bit, Shu chuckling as he put a hand on his hip.

"Oh you'll see."

* * *

"Ech! What the heck is _that?!"_

"That, Anwen, is a pool."

"I know it's a pool! I'm talking about the water! Haven't these people ever heard of coverings?"

Anwen stuck her tongue out in disgust as she saw the green, algae filled water of the school swimming pool, Lucina pulling a stick out of the water and making a similar "ech" sound when she saw what was clinging to it, while Izayoi was using an item to check the water.

"Hmm… seems this water's been stagnant for a long time." The maid said, Shu nodding as he put his arms behind his head.

"Souna told me they haven't used this thing since last year, so nobody was actually keeping it clean. We don't have a swimming team here so really the only reason it's around is recreation I'd suppose." Shu stated, then Xenovia spoke up.

"Might I ask, since we're all technically members of the Occult Research Club, besides Lucina, why would it make sense for _us_ to clean this pool?"

"Well, see, as a way to make up for Souna's crew having to fix up part of the city, my ass has kinda been conscripted into the student council. Souna asked me to take care of this as part of that deal so… here we are." Shu said.

"There _was_ quite a bit of damage after that battle." Jeanne noted, plugging her nose, "ugh, this smell is rancid…"

"We can use magic to clean this, right?" Astra asked, Shu nodding.

"Yeup. I'm not wastin' time working up a sweat in this heat. _And,_ once it's done, we've got the pool to use all day afterwards." Shu said, Anwen giving another noise.

"But we've got one back at our place… why the heck would we come here to swim or stuff? Not that it's a problem, especially with this heat." Anwen fanned herself with her hand, and then Shu gave another… oddly sinister snicker, pulling out his phone.

"Oh, so I guess those swimsuits you guys blew my phone up with pictures of the other day _don't_ want to be shown off?" Shu said, a glint in his eyes as he looked towards the girls, waving his locked phone a bit like he was holding some dangling item, and then all eyes turned to Astra in seconds.

"What?! It's summer so we had to get them anyway… and I _may_ have overheard Shu being given this assignment… and taken all those pictures so as to see how he'd react."

 _"That's_ why you popped into the changing stall?!" Anwen shouted, multiple glares now directed to Astra as she whistled off-key in a failed attempt to get it away.

"We don't even have those with us!" Lucina pointed out, Astra making a noise, to Lucina's confusion showing.

"Ah, so I guess the fact you have them all in your bag isn't obvious, huh?" Shu hummed, Astra hanging her head and then nodding, "Izayoi told me, just in case you all want to know how I knew."

"Hey, a girl's gotta be prepared for anything y'know?" Astra chuckled, backing up a bit, then the lot heard the gate rattling, soon entering being the Gremory Peerage, the red head chuckling as she saw the scene before her playing out only to freeze once she and her group showed up.

"Well, seems we got here just as an interesting scene was starting to play out." Rias hummed, Shu then having all eyes turn to him.

"And Rias _may_ have agreed to help out as well."

"Well there goes _my_ plan once we were done." Astra made a huffing noise, Shu shrugging, one eye closed.

"Alright, full group is here so let's see… actually, we probably have way more than enough to get this done in no time…" Shu put a hand on his chin as he hummed, and almost like he was cued to do so, Issei shot to him.

"Dude, why are we here cleaning the frickin' pool?!"

"I already explained this. Student Council biz… besides, once we're done we've got the place to ourselves." Shu said, Issei blinking. "Think about it… think about it…"

 _DING!_

Issei's jaw dropped as his mind came to the realization, Shu smirking as it was obvious what was running through the unrepentant pervert's mind now that it had really sunk in for him.

"YEEES! I love cleaning pools, I live for it! Raise your hands if you can't wait!"

"Raise two hands if you're just being a pervert."

The ever biting sarcasm of Koneko struck Issei like an arrow through the chest, Shu patting him on the back, Lucina and Astra both staring at Shu from their spots behind.

"Is it just me or is there a chance Hyoudo is rubbing off on him?" Lucina said, Astra shrugging, then chuckling.

"I dunno. Though I do _adore_ this more open Shu we've got now. Just thinking about being come onto like that again makes me all shivery! Who knew our lovely prince was such a charmer deep down?"

"Well, you're not exactly wrong on that point."

"The air around those two is nauseating." Anwen put a hand on her head while Jeanne tilted her head at how Astra and Lucina both started chuckling to themselves, Xenovia seemingly ignoring the odd, bubbly aura now around the two, and from the Gremory side, Akeno gave a chuckle.

"Those two must have so much fun." Akeno's musing seemed tinge with… something, even as her usual casual smile didn't falter, Shu then turning on his heel to face the entire entourage.

"Alright, enough chit chat! We can dick around after we get this thing cleaned up!"

"I say we blow away the student council with how well the Occult Research Club can clean the school pool!" Rias put a fist up to a small cheer from her team, the red head then blinking when, on the opposite end, the Siegreich team all had flat looks, "What?"

"So _laaaame."_ Was the muttering of five people, Jeanne just seeming a bit nonplussed while Xenovia was as unreactive as she proved to usually be.

"Don't patronize me!"

* * *

"Hehehe, g-strings and titty slings! Today freaking rocks!"

"Slow your jets Breast Dragon, we've got cleaning to do before you can get to the obligatory nose bleeding."

Issei gave a shocked sound as Shu chuckled, the senior tugging the short-sleeved shirt of the school physed clothes down over him, rather quickly for some reason.

"Breast Dragon?! Where did that come from?!"

"Well, you're one of the three Dragon Emperors and your overly proud of your fetish so… Breast Dragon." Shu shrugged as he spun around and leaned against the lockers, then his eyes suddenly narrowed, Issei and Kiba both raising their brows at the suddenly irritated look on his face.

"Senpai?"

"What's up man?"

"Well… I just realized how few of us guys are actually in this club." Shu folded his arms, Issei looking even more confused at the statement while Kiba looked like he himself was pondering the thought of it, "There's nine of us so it's kind of… we're a third of the group!"

"Huh, I never really did notice that truth be told." Kiba hummed, Issei lifting a brow.

"But isn't a third still pretty big?"

"Yes but that isn't the point. In fact, I don't even know why I brought it up, so there _isn't_ much of a point." Shu sighed again, pushing the door open with his foot, "I'm just used to an even split since my old team was like that."

"Oh yeah, don't you have like, a bunch of siblings?"

"Surrogate, but yes." Shu held out a hand as he stood at the edge of the poolside a magic circle spinning into form in front of his, "Now, let's cheat a bit and get rid of all this rancid water the easy way. _Evaporate!"_

A burst of heat shot forward from the magic circle, the wave reaching back to the point Issei yelped at it, the water in the pool soon steaming, the water level soon rapidly dropping as the cast, leaving nothing inside of the pool except for dried algae… and a _rancid_ smell in the air as well.

"UGGGH! Dude, what the _hell_ kind of smell is that?!" Issei plugged his nose in disgust as the air wafted the scent to him, Shu rolling his wrist as a ball of fire formed in his palm, the flames soon skating along the ground when he dropped the ball, burning away the algae and only leaving ashes, taking the rancid scent with it as well.

"Can't be much worse than some Stray Devil dens I've seen." Kiba's input got Shu to give a nod, Issei blinking as he looked at the blonde knight, "Oh, right, you haven't seen any dens that have had time to… well, develop. Stray Devils tend to leave pretty big messes in their hide outs if left to their own devices for a long enough time."

"What the _shit_ was with that heat wave?!"

The boys turned around as the door to the girls' locker room busted open, Anwen stomping out, only to see the now completely empty pool with only the piles of ash and whatever film was left from the old water left in it.

"The shit?"

"Shu here evaporated all of the water and burnt the algae. It'll be way easier to clean it all up like this." Kiba said, Anwen just giving a "huh" as the other girls began exiting the changing room, Shu already darting off to the grab the hose from the back room, "He's surprisingly diligent once he gets working."

"That's the fun part about it. Get Shu working on something, and he'll make sure the job gets done right." Lucina stated, a proud chuckle coming from her, "Alright, let's get to it!"

* * *

"And it's in situations like this that have made me realize I'm probably one of the luckiest mofos on this planet."

"Amen to that senpai, amen to that!"

Shu snickered as Issei held his head in pain from the impulsive usage of Christian phrases nailing him with heavenly punishment, but, the two boys only smirked in ways at the sight before them, Shu in more of a smug manner while Issei in his usual perverted way.

"So, Shu, whaddya think? I know you saw the pictures, but how's seeing this piece of work for real?"

Shu gave a hum as Astra stepped forward, Issei's not being able to help the burst of red from his nose while Shu looked more analytical. While it was true Astra certainly wasn't the most well-endowed of the group, she was still above average, especially considering her height matched Shu's, the sheer aura of confidence she gave off, pride in her form made up for it, and the well fitting black, red accented two-piece that showed just enough to leave things to the imagination, but also erotic in it's own right.

"Much better in person than through a selfie." Shu noted, Astra giggling as she twirled a bit.

"That _all_ you have to say?"

"I could, but not when other people are around."

"My my, how _teasing_ of you! Well, then, I'll wait to hear your compliments when we're alone."

"Save the flirting for home you two, the non-couples are gonna get jealous." Lucina popped out from behind Astra, stepping into proper view, Astra snickering as she flicked her fringe, and true to the bluenettes word, Rias happened to be looking over at the display with a hint of envy in her eyes.

"Go and ogle the onee-san Breast Dragon, she clearly wants you attention." Shu grabbed Issei's shoulder and shoved him off, chuckling as the second year stumbled a bit, Shu glancing back to Lucina and giving her a look over too as she looked off elsewhere, "Huh, the blue looks good on… wait."

Lucina hummed as Shu put a hand on his chin. Nothing _seemed_ off to him. The blue, string tied two-piece certainly suited her and showed her athletic figure well, yet Shu felt like _something_ was different as he looked the fellow demi-dragon over.

"Is something wrong?"

"Is it just me or is something… _different_ about you now?"

"Yeahhh… now that you mention it Shu, something _does_ seem odd… wait…" Astra moved closer to Lucina, scanning her up and down more closely, her eyes locking on the blue haired girls chest for a moment, "EH?! Your boobs are smaller?! What the heck?! Wait… but they're still bigger than mine…"

"Crap I didn't notice… I'm so used to seeing your chest wrapped." Shu put his hands on his hips as he spoke, Lucina putting an arm behind her head as she chuckled, "How?"

"Just some handy little shapeshifting is all." Lucina casually replied, Shu and Astra both looking confused, "Well, Naga told me dragons have innate shapeshifting abilities, usually so they can blend in somewhere. I mean, not that I had a problem with my chest before… but I like this more manageable size."

"Don't even think about it Astra." Shu spoke just as Astra opened her mouth to say something, the fallen angel puffing out her cheek at being preemptively shot down.

"N-No! I-I'm not ready!"

"Ah just be quiet and get out there! You're wearing a hoodie over the suit anyway, so it doesn't matter that much!"

"B-But it shows so much!"

"You wore that skin-tight church battle suit for craps sake!"

The main Siegreich trio's attention turned when Anwen's incessant yelling, the short blonde wearing a red, black trimmed two-piece of her own, and the sleeved arm of Jeanne could be seen past the open door as Anwen kept trying to pull her cohort out of the doorway, Anwen giving a stronger yell as she pulled harder, stopping herself from going careening into the pool as Jeanne yelped, losing her grip, Anwen shooting behind her and slamming the door shut to prevent retreat.

"Went to the effort of dragging your butt out here, _not_ letting you retreat now!" Anwen snapped, Jeanne shuffling in place as she pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head. "Oh _come on!_ It's just a two piece!"

"Uh… what's going on here?" Shu spoke up, Anwen angling her hips as she bore holes into the back of Jeanne's head with her eyes as the French girl shied away.

"L'arc here got self conscious once she realized a guy would be seeing her in a swimsuit. Again, you wore that dang gimp lookin' church battle attire, how is _this_ embarrassing?!"

"That hardly showed skin! This is different!" Jeanne objected, Shu sighing as he put a hand on his head, Astra slinking up from behind Jeanne, and evil grin on her face, while Lucina sighed herself.

"Oh come on Jeanney! You looked cute in it, so _why not_ show him?!" Astra cackled as she grabbed the shoulders of Jeanne's hoodie and yanked the item down, the blonde girl shrieking as the item was pulled away to reveal the black, white edged two-piece.

"GUAAAHHH!"

The _spurt_ soundof Issei's nose bursting in a geyser of red shot through the air, and even Shu seemed caught off guard with a slight blush of his own as Jeanne scrambled to try and put the jacket back on, Astra retreating as she pulled it away.

"Hahaha! Take a good grand look Shu! Ain't this cutie just got the nicest bod you've ever seen?!" Astra cackled as she grabbed Jeanne from behind and grabbed her chest, "Holy crap these are soft."

"Uh… A-Astra, can you stop?" Shu had a hand near his face as he turned away, Jeanne nodding rapidly.

"P-Please let g-go Lady Astra! It feels weird being grabbed like that!" Jeanne squirmed under Astra's scanning hands as the fallen angel kept darting around, seemingly in awe as she prodded and grabbed.

"What is _with_ this body?! You're an ex-holy maiden, so why is your aura so dang erotic?" Astra seemed almost annoyed as she finally ceased her harassment, Shu smacking her on the back of the head, "OW! Don't tell me you didn't notice it either!"

"I did. So just stop." Shu muttered, Astra snickering while Shu cleared his throat, "Uh… where's Xenovia, to change the subject."

"She was having a hard time with her… swimsuit, if you can even call it that. So, well… whatever! Let's get going!" Anwen charged forward and cannon balled right into the water, shooting up with a cheerful holler, Shu shaking his head in amusement as Astra followed suit, flipping into a smooth dive.

"Well, not arguing here." Shu shrugged, hearing snickering from behind him, yelping when he got shoved into the pool, shooting back up while spluttering, turning around to see Lucina laughing while holding her stomach, Shu giving small growl. "Oh it's on now Luci! Get over here!"

"WHAAA!"

It was Lucina's turn to shout in shock as Shu shot forward and grabbed her, yanking her down into the water via suplex, a large splash shooting into the air, Jeanne stuck watching as the two dragons shot back out of the water, Lucina spluttering even more as Shu laughed, pulling his bangs out of his face.

"Well? C'mon Jeanne, don't just stand there, jump on it, water feels great!"

"Uh… o-okay…" Jeanne edged forward a bit, and when she reached for the water, Anwen shot out and grabbed her too, the short blonde cackling as Jeanne tumbled in, the former sword-maiden shooting out with a yelp, "Geez Anwen! Don't do that!"

"You were being too slow!"

"Hahaha, well, nice to see you lot having fun." Rias chuckled as she approached from the side, Shu glancing back, "Girls, mind if I borrow Shu for a moment? I got something to ask him."

"Ask what?" Shu asked, Rias stepping to the side a bit, revealing Koneko, dressed in a standard school swimsuit with a white cap on, looking even more like the mascot than usual.

"Issei is helping Asia out with swimming, and if it's not too much trouble, could you help out Koneko here too? I'd have Issei do it, but, Koneko likes you better, so I figured she'd have an easier time." Rias said, Shu blinking a bit.

"Huh, oddly makes sense since she doesn't know how to swim, as she _is_ a nekoshou… Kuro doesn't like getting wet aside from baths."

" _Or_ when she's in the mood!"

"Not the time for those jokes Astra!" Shu splashed up a sizable bunch of water into Astra's face, the red-head laughing as she dove under t avoid the wave, "Sure, no problem, I don't mind helping. It _is_ the upperclassman's job to help his juniors after all! Though uh…"

"Go on ahead. We'll be fine messing around over here. And as you just said, it _is_ the senpai's job after all." Lucina said, though Shu could see some kind of smirk of her own, "Good luck Koneko-chan, and don't worry, Shu here's really nice, so you've got nothing to worry about while he's helping you."

"You make it sounds like I'm bad at helping people." Shu muttered, Lucina chuckled, "Hugh. Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Come on, I've got you so just keep kicking, but, not so fast, and keep your head up every now and then. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2…"

The splashing coming from feet furiously hitting the water with the most effort that the small Koneko could muster, Shu holding her by her wrists to help keep her floating as her head popped up frequently to take breaths while he slowly walked backwards in the water, occasionally checking to make sure nobody was in their path.

"Alright… we're about halfway back to the wall, so just keep it going, okay?"

"Puah!"

"And try not to take breaths like that too."

And off to the side, on the other end, Lucina was giggling to herself as she watched, Astra popping up and raising a brow.

"What's with the look Luci? You always seem oddly happy whenever the white cat shows up."

"It's because their friendship is so cute. I mean, I know Koneko's got a little crush on Shu, but it's like looking at two adorable siblings…. Which when you think about it, Shu kind of _is_ her brother in law." Lucina gave a hum as the thought came around, Astra humming herself.

"Yeah he kind of _is…_ in a way." Astra hummed again, then dropping back into the water.

"Hey… senpai?"

"Hm?"

Shu looked down as Koneko started talking, keeping her mouth above the water to keep going even though water kept splashing back up over her lips.

"I'm uh… sorry that… you had to help me… learn how to swim."

"It's fine. Besides, I like helping my cute kouhais out every now and then. Teaching someone how to swim is the least of my problems. Reminds me of dealing with my little sisters too. UGH!" Shu flinched when his back ended up hitting the lip of the back wall, Koneko still being carried forward from her momentum, her instincts making her grab onto Shu out of panic, "Whoops, uh… sorry, should've paid attention there, hehe."

"No it's… fine… you're, really nice too. Especially for a weirdo."

"Always with the slightly back handed compliments huh?" Shu chuckled, patting Koneko on the head, "And besides, I like helping people, so it's no problem."

"HEYY! Quit trying to steal our mascot for ourselves you flag-tripping senpai!" Issei shouted, Shu giving him a look.

"Ehhh? I'm part of this club too, Breast Dragon Emperor! And the heck is up with _that_ nickname?" Shu gave a flat look mixed with a smirk, Issei shouting at the usage of the new nickname again, "URGH?!"

Shu lurched forward all of a sudden when he felt a shock run through his mind, feeling a surging pain run along his back, Koneko's eyes widening as Shu put a hand on his head.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… just a sudden headache is all. I'm just… gonna go sit inside for a moment." Shu lifted himself out of the water and started walking aling, the others watching as he moved towards the pool house rather quickly, "No worries just… need to sit down for a moment! Random headache!"

 _Slam!_

The main entrance door shut behind Shu quickly as he pulled it quickly, quickly moving into the boys shower and finding a mirror, turning his back around, grimacing when he saw the black, vein like marks that had appeared from his gear showing, pulsing with red energy.

 ** _"Shit… the Curse is starting to show. I'll only be able to do so much to keep it repressed… damn, this is worse than I thought."_**

"Probably… doesn't help I was absorbing power from a mad fallen angel with a Vice that had gone crazy." Shu grumbled, his breathing beginning to steady out as the black marks began vanishing once he let his aura rise a bit, "There's only so much my magic can do to curb this damn Curse… it purifies, but it's a strong curse. Who the hell would think God would've placed something like this on someone?"

 ** _"Honestly I doubt it was intentional."_**

"Damn, and just when we were all starting to have some fun too, this happens." Shu sighed as he stepped out of the showers, rubbing the side of his head as he leaned on the outside wall, "I need to figure this out, and fast…"

"What are you doing here?"

Shu glanced up from his downward staring to see Xenovia had approached, his expression changing to an incredulous one as he saw her swimsuit, if one could even call the bunch of strings holding dark cloth over her naughty bits a proper swimsuit.

"The _hell_ kind of swimsuit is _that?!"_ Shu yelped on impulse, Xenovia looking herself over, _"That is not the one in that picture Astra sent…"_

"While I was looking, Lady Astra suggested this one instead. I don't know why, but she seemed rather… devious about it. Though, do you think it looks okay?"

"Oh of frickin' course it was her idea... and it looks fine, it's just _really_ risqué." Shu sighed as he put a hand on his head, "You realize she was probably kidding, right? I doubt she'd seriously recommend that to someone."

"Really, she seemed rather sincere?

 _"This girl!"_ Shu gave a sigh, then clearing his throat, "Well, I'm back here because I got a quick headache, so I needed to get in the shade. What about you? Getting… _that_ on take this long?"

"It was a bit tricky because of how it is, but I figured it out rather quickly. Rather, I took a while because I was thinking about something." Xenovia put her arms under her chest, Shu tilting his head curiously.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?"

"Just hear me out, okay? I have an important matter I'd like to discuss."

"Uh… okay. I get your voice in naturally like this but this feels _way_ too dramatic for a pool house scene." Shu said, then looking to the side, "Oddly now I'm reminded of this visual novel I played with Astra a few days ago… wait…"

"Just listen… I want you to make a baby with me."

"Come again?"

* * *

 _CRASH!_

"Ugh! You are _weirdly_ strong y'know that?! And your grip is like a damn vice!"

Shu shook his wrist to knock out the soreness in it, more keen on _that_ pain than the impact he'd taken to the back of his head from being thrown against one of the storage racks in store room of the pool house, the _click_ of the shutting door sounding as Xenovia shut it.

"Are you even listening to me right now!?"

"You never gave an answer. I want to make a baby with you."

"That would be a no." Even when cornered in a storage room, Shu's ability to deal sarcasm was left untouched, even when he flinched a bit when Xenovia approached, "Why are you so intent on this anyway?"

"It used to be that serving God was my only dream, my every reason for living. But now things have changed and that dream is dead."

 _"And here I realize I should probably start paying attention to the crap that comes out of my mouth."_ Shu let out a small grumbled as he thought back to the previous battle, and his own fired up speech during the heat of the moment, his intuition doing the rest.

"I've already approached Lady Astra for her thoughts on the matter."

"Let me guess, a spiel about how now you're completely free to live whatever kind of life you want, however you want to live it? Something along those lines?"

"Yes, so…"

"Here we go…"

"… I decided the life I want right now is the womanly life I never thought I would have, to create life inside of me."

"Yeah, okay, Xenovia, that's great and all, but do you even realize what you're talking about?!" Shu shot to his feet, Xenovia nodding and seeming completely unaware of the point he was trying to make, to his clear frustration as Shu began pulling at his hair.

"As I watched you fight Kokabiel, I noticed your latent powers… those of the Dragon and those of Kings. Your bloodline is powerful _and_ you possess strength beyond most others. I decided such traits are worth looking at. I want my child to have that. They should have unique, strong and powerful genese."

"That was kind of redundant. And, again, _you are talking about making a child._ You're only a year younger than me, and any of us here are some of the furthest away from being ready to be parents in this entire frickin' universe!"

"But you engage in such activities with Lucina and Lady Astra regularly, what makes this any different?"

"Oh I'dunno, the fact we're _not_ _trying to have a child!"_ Shu snapped, letting out a long groan, "Look, I know I've gotta own up to whatever crap I said during that fight, but Xenovia, you're talking about _having a baby._ Are you seriously ready for the kind of commitment being a parent requires right now?"

"I'm fully prepared to become a mother, yes. I don't understand why you're being so obstinate about all of this."

"That's precisely the point! I am _not_ ready to be a father to _any_ children. My life is too much of a mess right now for me to even consider the idea! Besides, we're still teenagers, don't you want to at least _enjoy_ the time we've got before we're actually adults… granted we're pseudo-immortal but that's not my point!"

"Then what _is_ your point?"

Shu gave a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand on his hip, Xenovia tilting her head again as the sigh continued for another several seconds, Shu lowering his hand looking a bit on the calmer side now.

"My _point_ is that having a kid isn't the kind of thing you should rush into _just_ because you want to have one. Considering you're a Fallen Angel now, you have a lot of time to think about this. I for one don't want to have to worry about a child when the world is how it is at the moment. There's too many things to worry about as it is, I wouldn't want the burden of having to protect a kid added onto that."

"But that doesn't mean you're entirely _against_ the idea of having a child, are you not?" Xenovia inquired, Shu sighing, then giving a nod.

"Of course I'm not. I just want to be sure that when I _do,_ said child can grow up in a world where they don't have to worry about dad's status in it coming back to haunt them in some manner or have all kinds of shitty things go their way. It should be the job of one generation to make sure the next doesn't have to suffer the problems they did… of course not that it helps since we just keep making our own problems." Shu let out another sigh, Xenovia still stone faced as she looked at him, _"Why am I having to say so much about this topic?"_

"Alright, I understand your side of this situation. Well then, I'll wait until you're ready to father a child. And I'll make it clear this is not a matter of if, it is when."

"Are you even gonna let me argue?!"

"Fine then… let me be more lenient. Do you promise that, once you're prepared for the role, you'll be the father of my child?"

"Am I allowed to say no or will you hound me until I agree to this?"

"Don't answer a yes or no question with another question."

"It was a legit thing to ask at this moment! You're obviously the persistent type."

"Don't try to divert from this to buy time."

"Shit, you caught onto that?"

"You keep glancing at the door like you're expecting someone to barge in here at any moment."

Shu gave a hiss and looked to the side, Xenovia leaning back into his field of view, her neutral expression somehow showing she was still expecting an answer, Shu giving another sigh, tugging at his bangs in that usual habit of his.

 _"I've got two options left, well, maybe three. I say no, and put up with either being hounded at any chance or things move on, best result, or, I say yes and just deal with what comes later… though I do wish the third option of someone interrupting would happen because this is just too freaking much in a short amount of time."_ Shu gave a long sigh again, Xenovia's expentant stare still boring into him, "Well, I narrowed it down, and…" Xenovia stepped forward, halting Shu for a moment, "Fine. I'll agree to that deal. Just be clear, while I don't precisely have plans to live forever, I at least expect to be around for the next few centuries."

"I'm patient. And with lives as long as ours, we have plenty of time." Xenovia's lack of visual reaction left Shu stumped as to how she actually felt about this, but he could at the least tell she was happy by the shift in aura alone.

And only _then_ did the door decide to fly open, Astra nearly tripping over herself with Lucina behind her.

"We've got an issue out there Shu! Rias and Akeno started-What's happening in here?" Astra stopped when she saw the somewhat disarrayed look of the room, Shu sighing, "EHH?! Were you two about to start? No fair, I wanted the pool house scene!"

"Astra not the time for your fantasies." Lucina cut in, plonking a fist down on Astra's head, "What she _was_ saying was that Rias and Akeno started going at it… predictable, they're fighting over Hyoudo."

"Freaking…"

"So, what _was_ going on in here?" Astra and Lucina said so in perfect synch, Shu flinching a bit, opening his mouth, but Xenovia got there first as she turned.

"I asked Soren…"

"More like demanded…"

"… if he would make a baby with me."

"BZZZT!" Astra shot up straight and crossed her arms as she made the buzzer noise, Lucina giving a sigh while Xenovia looked a bit confused, "While such relations _are_ allowed among our group, at the current time no baby-making is allowed! And don't you dare listen to what my dad says, he doesn't need grand-kids to mess with on top of his own, at least for now!"

"Please excuse her zeal. Astra is the resident nympho." Lucina flatly said, Astra yelping.

"I am _not_ a nympho! I merely have a _very_ healthy sex drive. It's not like all I think about is when Shu and I do it..."

"It comes pretty dang close sometimes." Lucina chuckled as she gave such a sharp remark, Astra giving a grumble as she folded her arms.

"You're definitely catching onto Shu's sarcastic edge for yourself. Someone needs to go cool off the onee-sans before they blow up the pool though."

"I'll deal with it."

* * *

"How today went from just trying to have some fun at the pool to stopping two Devil girls from blowing the place up will be forever a mystery to me at how events play out for us."

 ** _"Thus is the mystery of life when it comes to women who're competing over a guy. I feel kinda sorry for the Red Dragon. He's_** **never** ** _gonna get laid if those girls around him don't just come to some kind of agreement instead of… that."_**

"I'll just lock Issei and Rias into a room and stay by the door until I hear them going at it then."

Shu gave a laugh at his own statement, continuing to weave through the late night crowd of the city, having decided to take a walk amid the brisk summer night time, having kept merely to himself and his thoughts only as he did so.

It definitely wasn't like his walks through London, that was for sure. A lot less monsters waiting in the dark alleys to boot.

 _"Guess that's what you get with a city watched over by two Devil heirs… Strays stay well away from the more populated areas, unlike in a lot of places in Europe and America."_ Shu then gave a hum, thinking more about his location, _"Then again I'm also in Japan, which is host to it's own plethora of mythical beings… at the least the Shinto Gods do a damn fine job of keeping shit under wraps with their Exorcists… unlike a certain other group."_

A dry chuckle of sorts left his mouth as the demi-dragon took a curve to head into the nature park near the center of the city. As someone who had been to Central Park in New York _and_ the Imperial Palace district in Tokyo, both zones pretty comparable to one another, Kuoh Town's own nature square (which for the life of him he couldn't find the name for), wasn't nearly as big, bit about as nice, the center of the park itself, and thus the entire inner city, being made of a small but supposedly rather deep lake.

Not that Shu wanted to test just _how_ deep, considering as someone involved with the super natural, he knew that if one went to deep enough waters, one was bound to find some kind of nasty beast unhappy to have it's territory tread upon, such as say a Leviathan-class creature.

 _"Kinda funny those things are named after one of the Satans to boot."_ Another chuckle left Shu's mouth, and as he continued along the path, drawing ever closer to the lake with each step, he stopped when he reached the outer edge of it, the air carrying a sound to it… singing.

Curiosity overtook the demi-dragon as he continued forward, the voice becoming clearer the closer he moved to the lake, cutting through the trees to get closer faster, listening past the rustling of the leaves as he moved the branches.

The voice was clear and gentle, perfectly matching the tone of the song that was being sung, the singer a woman from the sound alone, though Shu still couldn't see who through the trees.

"Who is that?"

Shu pushed forward a bit more, stumbling a bit as he exited the thrush and came out into the moonlit, grassy shore of the lake, looking around to try and find the source of the song, and he did as his eyes found the small pier.

The singer wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see her face, but even from this distance as he slowly crept a bit closer, he was able to hazard a few good guesses. She appeared a bit on the shorter side, closer to average but not by much, light blue hair seemingly glowing underneath the moonlight, reaching past the shoulders and flowing in an almost wave like manner, red ribbons interlaced through a few strands, and clothed in an outfit almost purely white, marked by red accents and gold strands on the sleeves and hems of the jacket.

And he wasn't sure if it was a trick of the moonlight, but Shu swore he saw a pale blue glow around the girl as well as she continued to sing, eventually moving from her still stance on the pier into a slow, pacing dance around the pier.

Shu wasn't sure of how long it went on for, as he found himself caught in a trance at the girl's voice, but eventually, her movements and singing did cease, the girl coming to a still stand back at her previouos place on the pier, Shu only then registering she was turning around after a moment more.

And that was when eyes met. Another pair of royal blue eyes shining over snowy pale skin met Shu's own as the girl turned, revealing her features to be almost heart-like in shape, features even the obstinate Shu would call cute.

And then the glow… near the girl's chest, and dying down, was a light blue glow akin to that of Shu's royal magic… and hanging from the girl's neck was a golden, flower shaped pendant, inlaid to it a single blue gem like that of Shu's own pendant.

"Were you… watching?" The singer asked, Shu still looking to be in a stupor as she spoke.

 _"Who… is this girl?"_ The thought pervaded Shu's mind like a knife being run through it. Something was going off in his head. He didn't know why, or what… but something about the air around this girl was familiar to him, and in a far different way than he knew how to explain.

"Y-Yes… I… I was. My name's Soren… and, who're you?"

"Lacia… Lacia Lucis Rosette."

 _"Wait… Lucis… that's…"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And things will be found out NEXT TIME! Can't be going giving too many things at once… and DAMN this was longer than I thought it would actually be, huh… weird. Whatevs, new character, more shit, time for the Peace Treaty arc of Re;Fell Dragons!**


	37. Life 36

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 36: Three Dragons**

" _It has to be a coincidence… there's no way…"_ Shu's mind felt numb as his thoughts raced back and forth with the information the girl before him had just delivered, Lacia tilting her head at him with a curious look, Shu flinching back almost on reflex when she stepped forward, even if there was still a distance between them.

"You look… familiar. Have we met before?" The girl asked, getting even closer as she studied Shu's face, the boy lifting a brow as she did.

"I don't believe so." Shu said, feeling a quirk in his lip that was somewhere between a forced smile and a grimace. _"My memory is pretty dang sharp, and I_ think _I'd remember a girl with light blue hair from my time as a kid… wait…"_

It was like a bell got smacked in his mind. While it was true his memories _had_ returned, Shu still had the problem a lot of people did when thinking on memories of their past that they hadn't bothered treading in a long while… that they became horribly muddied or hard to fully recall in some detail. He could remember enough of his homeland to explain such details to a person sure, but anything more minute wasn't there, frankly because it wasn't like he'd ever had the time to learn any fully relevant history _of_ said homeland beyond the basics of his home kingdom.

But, there was a particular detail he _did_ recall at that moment, one having to do with the six royal houses…

"Lacia? Are you around here?"

Shu blinked when another voice called out, turning again when he heard the shuffling of the girl in front of him taking a short bow.

"Sorry, but, I have to go now." Lacia curtly said, stepping past, Shu starting to move a hand on impulse, but freezing and remaining that way, lowering his arm and watching the girl in white leave as he caught sight of another person, though, a bit to his surprise, she looked back, and as she left, one more thought came to his mind.

" _She looks like someone from House Lucis."_

* * *

"Tch… this would be so much damn easier if I actually had books for it…"

That next day, Shu was darting around the library of the residence as thoughts regarding the previous night continued to run through his head without end, taking books off, flipping through them, and placing them back on the shelves with almost record pacing to him, though a trend was followed in that every book he was looking through were all those of geography… be them of the human realm, the Underworld, or other accessible, mapped planes of existance.

"I _know_ Eonis exists… so why isn't there a map of it? It doesn't show up on maps of this plane, which means it's on another one… can't be like the Underworld, I remember enough to know…"

" _ **Did you ever put in the thought that maybe nobody**_ **outside** _ **of the place actually knows about it?"**_ Bahamut suggested, Shu sighing and slapping the latest book he'd grabbed back onto the shelf.

"But that girl… her name and her features… it can't just be a coincidence her name is ordered exactly like an Eonian royal, and those looks… House Lucis was known for hair of that same color. I remember seeing pictures as a kid and meeting someone from there with my mom… and then that pendant. The gem looked _exactly_ like the one on my pendulum." Shu pulled out the mentioned item, his eyes locked on it as it swayed, "You _saw_ the glow… it _has_ to be a shard of the Lucian Crystal."

" _ **Have you**_ **also** _ **thought that you**_ **might** _ **be over thinking this?"**_

"I am _definitely_ not overthinking this!" Shu slammed the door behind him as he left the library, a hand on his chin as he began muttering to himself while he marched down the hallway, "If she _is_ another Royal, then that means not all of them got wiped out by the Scourge… which means other Armiger users still exist as well…"

" _ **I can't tell if you're bothered by this or excited."**_

"It might be a bit of both."

" _ **Don't get too distracted. We still need to think of how to deal with the Curse. Azazel's a good help, but that nutjob can only figure out so much… and I'm not to solid on the possibility of one of his ideas."**_

"You mean the one where he recommended something incredibly dangerous, potentially lethal, and wholly reckless?"

" _ **Yes."**_

"Sounds like half of my own ideas." Shu mused, leaning on the railing of the loft and looking below at the living room as the sounds blared from the TV, Lucina, Anwen, and Xenovia playing a free-for-all in a particular mascot-based fighting game while Jeanne quietly read in one of the chairs.

Though as it was, the fact the resident Queen of Games (Astra, self-proclaimed title, not that she couldn't back it up) wasn't in the room to flaunt about her superior skills at any game possible was _almost_ odd.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And those with more sensitive ears in the room immediately reeled when an ear piercing shriek bellowed through the interior, Shu nearly falling over the rail before he was _then_ slammed into from the side, grabbing the rail to keep his footing only to see Astra picking herself up off the floor.

"Okay… _what the hell?"_ Shu grumbled, a hand near his head, Astra shooting up and then revealing her phone.

"This! Best! Day! Ever!" Astra shouted, revealing the on-screen image to be an add, Shu narrowing his eyes to look at the image closer, "The cutest idol on the air right now, Inori! She's holding a concert here in Kuoh Town!"

" _That name's familiar…"_ Soren thought, looking closely at the advertising shot, at the idols cute, heart shaped face, wavy pink hair… and his mind started grating to a halt as he saw the pendant around her neck as well… a golden, flower shape with a blue gem inlaid into it. And that was when it clicked for him. _"Bahamut… I'm not going crazy right? But this Inori girl looks_ exactly _like the girl I met last night."_

" _ **That's…**_ **not** _ **a coincidence. Can't be."**_

" _Oh so_ NOW _you agree with me!"_

"You get my point right? Look at her! The big sister inside of me craves the see this adorable imouto looking idol for myself!"

"I wouldn't exactly say "imouto" type… she looks our age." Shu said, _"Play it off, do_ not _hint you met this person. I bet the hair color change might've been a magical swap."_

" _ **You could be COMPLETELY wrong about this y'know?"**_

" _I really wish I was."_

"You're probably right, but still, she's cute as hell. We're going to that concert when it comes up, right?" Astra got into Shu's face with a downright begging look in her eyes, the boy putting a hand on his head as he felt the looks from below from everything else that had been put on hold.

"If the summit between the faction leaders doesn't get in the way, then, sure, why not… we honestly deserve a goddamn vacation after dealing with Kokabiel truth be told." Shu's words got an immediate, happy cheer from Astra, "Maybe I'll check in with Kira and see if she can set something up for summer break…"

"Wait… like an _actual_ vacation, right?" Lucina asked, Shu nodding, "Oh oh! It should be a beach trip!"

"Can I just say the weirdness of talking about a vacation when three of us here _literally_ just got here?" Anwen pointed out, yelping when Lucina unpaused the game and sent her character flying off the stage, "Not fair!"

"Hehehe."

"I agree with Soren, we probably do deserve some kind of break. But, with the summit between all of the leaders coming up, I doubt we're likely to get one any time soon." Xenovia noted, pausing when she got KO'd next, "I'm somewhat astounded I'm not as good at this as I would like."

"You'll get the hang of it. Jeanne, you wanna join in?" Lucina looked over the girl currently absorbed in her book, Jeanne shaking her head a bit as he put a hand up.

"No I'm fine… I'm not very good with technology aside from my phone anyway."

"Welp, it's Sunday, so I think I'll just go and-AH!" Shu's attempt to leave was stopped dead when he was grabbed by his shirt's collar mid-mount, looking back to see Kuroka clicking her tongue at him.

"Sorry pretty boy, but you ain't goin' anywhere right now, nya." Kuroka hummed, pulling Shu back and grabbing his arm, "Don't mind us girls, we'll be in his bedroom!"

"Hey! I wanted to go first today!" Astra shouted, giving a pouting look at Kuroka waved daintily while still dragging Shu off, the boy just sighing as he allowed it, "Tch, slippery cat."

"What're ya' gonna do?" Lucina shrugged, then waving a fourth controller, "Wanna have a rematch?"

"Oh you're on Luci!"

"We're so screwed…" Anwen grumbled, Xenovia only nodding as Asta joined them on the couch.

* * *

"It's only four in the afternoon, y'know that, right… mph…" Shu bit his lip when Kuroka leaned forward and nipped his ear as she held his chest, the only real barrier left being Shu's half-on shirt… not that Kuroka's usual kimono was that removed… compared to how she typically wore it anyway.

"Yeah but… not like having some fun in the late afternoon is so bad. Ah… hey, don't get _too_ eager, I'm leading at the start, got it, nya?"

"That was reflex." Shu flatly said, Kuroka chuckle, her tails curling as she shifted and let out a deep sigh, "Also, can I be… kinda blunt?"

"You mean besides how you usually are?"

"Oh ha ha. Well aside from… ff, crap… the fact here you're being more aggressive than _usual…"_ Shu bit his lip again as Kuroka moved, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him to his back, "Is something up? Or you just decide to see what'll happen?"

"You're bedside manner kinda sucks, you know that?" Kuroka flatly said, Shu shrugging and letting out a noise as Kuroka firmly planted her rear down on his hips as she let out a sigh again, "You _really_ wanna know right now?"

"Might give me a better incentive to play along if I'm up to speed." Shu teased, Kuroka chuckling as he sat up on his elbows, "Hey, I'm the one on my back right now, give me _some_ fun."

"Shut it." Kuroka snickered, then sighing in a more… dejected manner, "Alright, I'll be blunt: I'm gonna be skipping town until that summit is done."

"That it? I mean aside from how I _could_ just keep you laying low." Soren said, Kuroka letting out a hiss as his hands began moving.

"I just don't wanna be in the area where every last leader of the Christian Mythology factions are gonna be. AH!" Kuroka let out a sound amid it, giving a little grumble, "Not fair, you know I'm… _mmh! Stop!_ That spot is really…"

"Why the heck do you think I'm teasing you there then. Can't keep my hands on your rack all the time."

"Don't lie, you like how soft mine are."

"Touché, but, on topic."

"Ass." Kuroka chuckled, pushing back in her own manner, getting to her previous movements but still retaining a… mostly composed look, the deep flush didn't help, "Just… really fast, it's definitely not fair you don't seem to have any other weak points besides the obvious one."

"On… ff, topic. Anything else, you just… really not that keen on it?"

"It's really just that. Mmh… _shit,_ what is _with_ you down there? It got bigger _again."_ Kuroka let out a chuckle as her body shuddered all over, shaking her head to get back in order, "You're still sorting out the situation with Gremory after all since I had to pitch in against that Kokabiel… I doubt you'll have it so easy explaining why I'm with you when her big brother is around."

"Yeah that's something I'll need to sort… tch… geez, do you have to bounce that hard?"

"Sorry~, impulse, nya." Kuroka mewled, Shu rolling his eyes as the nekoshou leaned forward onto his chest, "If I felt like I could safely stick around, I could. Not like I have many places to go since I basically ditched the Khaos Brigade. Ahh… _heyyy,_ don't try to take over when you're still under me now."

"I could flip you over right now and take the lead, and you wouldn't even complain about it." Shu stated, Kuroka chuckling as she put her forehead on his.

"I won't lie about that."

"But… speaking of the Khaos Brigade… I'm almost a bit worried that… _fffhh,_ a lot like them would try to crash the party if something like this is happening." Shu let out small groan, then leaning his head back on the pillow, "Taking the logical route anyway."

"You're probably right." Kuroka said, breathing a bit more heavily herself, then flinching and hunching over for a few moments, shudders running through her body like wild before her back arched, Shu putting a hand to his ear as a loud moan left Kuroka's throat, "Haa… haa… holy fuck… even on your back you keep making me go off like crazy. Dragons are insane, nya"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Ai… will you stop nipping my ear?" Shu put a hand to the mentioned ear after Kuroka pulled away, the Nekoshou chuckling.

"Just marking you a bit. Well, not like I can claim single ownership. Just a thing really, nya" Kuroka said, then looking into Shu's eyes in a more reflective way, "Y'know, ever since your eyes turned blue, your look has been… different."

"This a Senjutsu thing?"

"Yeah. See, perks with it, proficient Senjutsu users can see a person's nature by aura alone. You can say we can see the soul… _Hey!_ Don't thrust up all of a sudden! I haven't come down yet!" Kuroka lightly hit Shu on the chest as he chuckled, then sighing, "Let me finish before we go again. I wanted to say it's clearer… gentler, even. When I first met you, your soul looked… empty, dark, like I was staring at a void. A void with something unpleasant broiling beneath it."

"Yeah, probably that damn curse." Shu muttered, sitting up, but Kuroka stayed firmly planted where she was despite the movement, putting her arms around his neck, "But, things are a bit different now after all. Ugh, I just wish I had it easier… get an awesome new power added in… but the old one is still a pain in my ass."

"It's kinda funny you can say these kinda things in a position like… this, nya." Kuroka punctuated her point by wiggling her hips, "But, if the Kaos Brigade _does_ show up, keep an eye on Vali."

"What's he got to do with them?"

"Well… he's a crazy fight nut who wants to fight Great Red, what do you think?"

"Oh." Shu hummed, things clicking into place in his head, "I'll keep that possibility in mind then. Now…"

"AH!"

Kuroka yelped as Shu chuckled and grabbed her wrists, flipping positions and getting her beneath him, that usual smirk on his face as he got above now.

"I should probably give you a reason to come home after you head out."

"What, no goodbye kiss first?" Kuroka teased, Shu snickering to himself as he bent down.

"Heh. I can do you _that_ and one better." Shu said, Kuroka yelping as he moved, then chuckling herself as she shifted.

"You never cease to surprise. Hehe, no wonder I'm sticking around with ya'… that and you _did_ help my sister out."

"Hah. So… where'd we leave off?"

"You were taking the lead about and about to make my mind go blank."

"That's your interpretation of it."

"But I'm not wrong, nya!"

"Cute."

* * *

"Is it just me, or does something feel off today?"

Shu rolled his arm as the group made their way along to school via the normal route, Lucina tilting her head at him as he kept grumbling.

"I don't think so." Lucina noted, Astra closing her eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm getting nothing from a scan." Astra added, Shu putting a hand behind his head and letting out a sigh.

"I just feel a bit off for some reason." Shu said, stopping when he felt a twinge shoot up his back, Lucina stopping as well, "Okay… I know what _that_ was."

"A Gear resonance?" Lucina gasped, everyone else looking at the two demi-dragons as they moved ahead faster, the path eventually leading right to the main entrance of school… and waiting there in front of the gate was Vali, and the White Dragon looked a bit surprised to see who approached.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting _you_ to show up first, Black Dragon." Vali mused, Shu giving a scoff.

"Yeah well, student council business makes me get here early. Sorry if I disappointed you by not being Issei." Shu bit back, Vali chuckling as he stepped off the wall, his hands remaining in his pockets as he and Shu stared each other dead in the eyes.

"Hey! Senpai, what's going o-" And almost as if he'd been cued for it, Issei turned up too, though on his own for once, and he immediately stopped when he saw Vali, clutching his left hand as the same pulse Shu and Lucina had felt shot up his arm, "What the… who is this guy?!"

"I'm Vali, the White Dragon Emperor… or, if you prefer, the Vanishing Dragon." Vali introduced, Issei's eyes wide as he recalled the previous battle.

"What do you want Vali? Not here to start a fight are you?" Shu challenged, Vali shaking his head.

"Of course not, I simply…" And in that next moment, Vali momentarily vanished from sight, appearing before Issei with a finger between the shocked boys eyes, "Wanted to re-gauge where my rivals stand. How vulnerable you are. It wouldn't take much to defeat you with my magic, almost _too_ easy."

"Tch, Boosted..!"

 _Shing!_

Before Issei even brought out his gear, Vali was met with three swords near his throat, Anwen and Xenovia on one side and Kiba on the other, though the White Dragon hardly even flinched at the blades near him, much less the threatening looks coming from everyone else around. And it was perfectly obvious why he didn't move… he didn't have to.

"Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?" Kiba said.

"It wouldn't be smart of us to allow you to start a fight with the Red Dragon Emperor here." Xenovia flatly said, Anwen's look even more venomous by virtue of her attitude alone.

"Shoulda known you were talkin' crap when you said you weren't looking for a fight." Anwen snapped, Shu stepping forward and pulling the two back, then lowering Kiba's blade.

"Relax guys… this guy's not crazy enough to start a fight in broad daylight."

"He's right about that. Besides, if all of you fighting couldn't bring down Kokabiel, you wouldn't have a chance against me, granted, there _was_ the problem of his Vice, but that's dust in the wind now. But don't take my word for it, keep going if you don't mind causing a scene." Vali looked between the three still holding their swords, and the trio stood down, their weapons vanishing, Vali's attention turning to Shu next, "I'm also rather interested in that magic you used Black Dragon. Something primal, ancient, yet it doesn't feel as powerful now as it did then. Care to explain that?"

"None of your business." Shu flatly replied, Vali just shrugging, Asia arriving with a concerned look, Issei putting an arm in front of her.

"Tell me, Soren, Issei, how do you two think you compare to those with the power in this world?" Vali asked, the two other Dragon Emperors raising a brow.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"I'm talking about your Balance Breaker. You may not have accessed it yet for yourself, but it's looking pretty incomplete. But still a four-digit ranking." Vali noted, holding up four fingers, "And we already know the issue with Soren here. His just makes his time in the realm of sanity shorter. But despite that, he's still up there, around the same level as me… I'd say triple-digits. He probably went up a few spots thanks to that new magic of his."

"That's great, so what's your point?!" Issei bit, Vali taking a casual lean to the side.

"My point is that, like me and the Black Dragon, you're a valuable player. You should be taken care of an properly nurtured. Don't you agree, Rias?" And at Vali's words, the presence of the last three members of the Occult Research Club was made known, Rias glaring at Vali with all the hate in the world.

"I don't need your advice. I've got enough on my plate with Shu as it is."

"Wow, _really_ Rias?"

"Why don't you just tell me what this is all about?" Rias couldn't hide the small smirk that came for a moment as she passed Shu when he reacted to her quip at him, but her expression quickly became serious once more as she approached Vali, folding her arms under her chest, "If you've come here on behalf of the Fallen Angels…"

"Which for the record is _my job!"_ Astra said.

"… I assure you, it's a huge waste of time." Rias finished, sighing, though Astra looked about as serious.

"Oh right, I forgot you were here Astra. Long time no see might I add real fast." Vali said, Shu raising a brow as he looked at Astra, the girl clicking her tongue.

"I'll explain later."

"Back on topic." Vali said, turning back to Rias, "Were you aware that the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon called upon the Twin Sky Dragons? It doesn't help much that the Apocalypse Dragon is around as well. People involved with the Red, White, and Black Dragons never have the best of luck. I'm fascinated. Makes me wonder how _your_ life will turn out."

A silent stare down ensued between the leaders of the two teams that made up the club and the White Dragon, Vali then giving a huff after a few seconds of being glared out.

"Calm down. I didn't come here to fight you anyway. I have much more important things to do today."

All was silent besides the humming of insects as the group watched Vali leave, Shu wincing a bit as he felt the twinge on his back and the wave of nausea run through him, feeling his back throb all the same.

" _With all three Dragon Emperors around, it's only gonna make this feeling worse… but, Vali, that guy just makes the air heavier wherever he goes."_ Shu thought, rubbing a shoulder and letting out a sigh, _"I need to fix this, and fast."_

* * *

Shu's eyes stared at the ceiling of the infirmary with a lidded, bored look. He'd shuffled his way there to nap off the nausea of the Curse kicking in for a moment, though interestingly to him, he'd been joined by Issei, who had also looked a bit fatigued after the encounter with Vali. Bahamut had theorized that, based on Vali's notes, since Issei was right on the edge of hitting the point of being able to use his Balance Breaker, it was likely leaving the novice Devil more sensitive to new, strong powers.

"So, that Vali guys is the White Dragon Emperor huh?" Issei asked, Shu nodding, the two speaking through the curtains of the infirmary beds.

"Same guy we saw nab Kokabiel the other day. He wasn't lying about me and him being on the same level either."

"Damn." Issei murmured, "I wish I could've seen how he'd fight… maybe then at least I'd know what to expect… agh, but I can't even do that Balance Breaker thing yet, so what am I thinking?"

"I can at least say you _have_ your Balance Breaker." Shu said, sitting up, "Yours is incomplete though. I doubt you'd be able to use it unless say, you gave up a part of your body to Ddraig, and that'd probably only buy you a few seconds of usage at best."

"Seriously?! Ah man that fucking bites!"

"Pretty glad you didn't get put into a situation where you'd have to do that though, right?"

"Yeah. If I think about it, that's something I'd probably have done as some kind of last resort… geez."

" _ **For starters, his Balance Breaker is the complete form."**_ Ddraig spoke up, Issei looking at the glow on his hand, Shu drawing aside the curtain to see, _**"Your incomplete Balance Breaker doesn't even compare to that guy's right now."**_

"Thanks Ddraig." Issei grumbled, "So, what's going on between the White Dragon and the Red Dragon? And what's the Black Dragon, Bahamut, got to do with it anyway?"

" _ **Buckle up rookie, this is a long story."**_ Bahamut spoke up, the dragon mark on Shu's hand glowing as the other dragon spoke.

" _ **When all the Great Powers, God, the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils went to war, the other creatures and humans were suddenly forced to choose sides to ensure their survival."**_ Ddraig began, Shu, despite knowing the story himself, listening in, _**"The only ones who refused were the Dragons."**_

"Why?" Issei asked.

" _ **The majority didn't think the war had anything to do with them. They ignored it, and lived how they pleased."**_ Ddraig answered, _**"However, in the midst of the war, two foolish dragons decided to start a massive fight, and along the way, a third one joined in, trying to stop their battle."**_

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"He is." Shu nodded, Bahamut still quiet.

" _ **Not caring about the war that had taken over the world, the first two dragons fought wildly on the battlefield."**_

"I don't get it, why were they fighting like that?" Issei asked.

" _ **Ugh, hell if I know. They probably don't remember the reason themselves."**_ Ddraig grumbled, Bahamut giving a sigh, like he knew the feeling himself.

" _ **Don't look at me either. I forgot if I stepped in because I was trying to stop the battle or was just trying to get in on the fun."**_ Said the black dragon, Shu leaning on his right hand. _**"And don't talk like it**_ **wasn't** _ **you Ddraig. You remember the battles before you were sealed damn well."**_

" _ **Butt out!"**_

"Okay I'm already over this story." Issei grumbled, Shu chuckling.

"What, don't like history?"

"Not right now man…"

" _ **It gets better."**_ Ddraig said, _**"After the Black Dragon joined the battle for whatever reason he had, be it stopping the fight or for just as foolish a reason, the Great Powers saw that unless something was done about the three, their war would be unable to continue."**_

" _ **Guess what happened next."**_ Bahamut's tone was somewhere between snark and amusement, _**"The Great Powers decided to call a temporary truce to deal with the rebellious dragons tearing the world apart with their battles."**_

"Okay you guys are making it sound like this was more than just a fight. What happened when they were stopped?" Issei asked, looking at Shu.

"There's an adage a lot of people have forgotten nowadays: Nothing is more destructive than a dragon whose fury has been unleashed."

" _ **Correct. Fury is what happened."**_ Ddraig said, _**"Their anger became wild beyond imagination. They lashed out at the leaders of the Great Powers. Already infuriated by the interference from the Black Dragon, the Red and White Dragons wouldn't stand for anyone, not even God or the Devil Kings, trying to stop them. It was payback, plain and simple."**_

"I wouldn't want to mess with them. Dragons are nuts."

"We _are_ those dragons." Shu said, Issei looking at him in surprise, "What do you think the factions did _after_ they managed to _stop_ the fight?"

" _ **See, Dragons have a certain… annoying trait. Dragons don't actually**_ **die** _ **when you destroy their bodies."**_ Bahamut said, _**"A Dragon's soul becomes one of two things once their body is gone: Dormant until they have the power to reform their body again, or, as is what usually happens, their soul is split into pieces and merged with the vagrant souls yet to be born into the world."**_

" _ **And that is exactly what happened to those three Dragons."**_ Ddraig stated, _**"Their souls were diced into thousands of pieces, and the weakened shards were merged with vagrant human souls as Dragon Gears. From that day on, those same dragons have used humans as intermediaries to fight, over and over again."**_

" _ **And the Black Dragon had a… special addition to his sealing. God, fearing the destructive power he held as one of the Dragon Gods, added an extra layer of protection… though as the result shows, this added layer turned into a Curse, dooming any who bore a piece of that Soul to fall into madness and seek nothing but destruction once their minds were gone. You could say it backfired in the worst possible way."**_ Bahamut added, Issei looking astounded at the tale that had been laid out before him.

"Let me take a wild guess… those three Dragons are called Ddraig, Albion, and Bahamut." Issei said, Shu nodding.

"Of course. It's no coincidence you, me, and Vali have met… our Gears resonate far more strongly than any other two Sacred Gears otherwise would. We're magnets for the other Dragon. It's inevitable in the grand scheme of things." Shu said, "So, you get where this is going?"

"Yeah, I do."

" _ **There have been times where the human host has died**_ **before** _ **the dragons could have a chance to meet."**_ Ddraig added, Issei looking pensive.

"And since senpai and I are alive, have met each other, and have now met the other dragon…"

"Fate would deem the three of us would get into a battle to death." Shu stated, Issei looking downcast, "Not that I give a damn about that… Descendants like me may have the worst luck imaginable, but it comes with an odd ability to take the grand stream called "fate" and fight against it's current with ease. I don't care about the idea of fighting you _or_ Vali… I just want to rid myself of this goddamn Curse." Shu was staring at the mark on the back of his left hand, sighing and sitting up with his back to Issei, and the younger boy could have _sworn_ he saw red pulsing underneath his shirt.

"Damn… I don't care if it is my fate… but I'm just a low ranking Devil and a loser who can't even use his Balance Breaker. I don't have a chance against that guy, _damn."_ Issei growled, also getting up, leaving in silence, Shu remaining, though standing to leave shortly after the door closed.

" _ **Before you leave… there's something that's been bothering me."**_ Bahamut spoke up, Shu stopping as he slid his school shirt back on.

"What for?" Shu hummed, Bahamut giving a long breath.

" _ **Those spirits… the Noxii, or whatever they're called… they knew my name and the fact you have my powers. Noxis, hell, Eonis as a whole, isn't even on this plane of reality, much less knowing**_ **where** _ **it is for either of us exactly."**_

"Go on."

" _ **What's bugging me is**_ **how.** _ **How would the souls of**_ **your** _ **ancestors, humans from an alternate plane of the world, know about me? As far back as my memory goes, I don't know a damn about Eonis… but, ever since you unleashed that magic of yours and spoke with those Noxii guys, I've been bothered by… something. It's like… something in me is tyring to wake up, and it gets all fuzzy when I dwell on it. I have no idea what it's about, or even what's going on."**_

"That… does bring up a lot of questions, actually… I didn't really think about it until now." Shu murmured, looking at the mark on his hand and then pulling out his pendulum pendant, watching it swing in front of his eyes, "I don't know as much about Eonis as I wish I did, but I _do_ remember the beings of legend who watch over the land… the Astrals and the souls of the Royal Bloodlines' past kings who were powerful enough to retain their egos beyond death. Six Astrals, but only five of the kingdoms considered one of them their patrons… all except for one."

" _ **Which one was that?"**_

"One who's name was forgotten… the God of War, the highest and most powerful of the Astrals, the Draconian. Legends say he's the one who gave the first king of each bloodline the ability to use the Power of Kings, the Bladekeeper who birthed light from darkness with wings that could create new blades within them."

" _ **You're not going to say**_ **I** _ **might be this missing Astral, do you?"**_

"I… don't really know." Shu said, slipping his pendant onto his neck, "But, something about how the Noxii knew your name, and your own fuzzy memories surfacing up are suspicious… who knows, maybe I'm right, or maybe my asshole ancestors know more than I think they do."

" _ **Well, not like we're gonna get answers until we**_ **find** _ **the place… or your dad. Whichever happens first."**_

"Yeah. Tch. Next time I see Artoria, I'm grilling her about where my old man went. I owe him a punch to the face and a _long_ talk." Shu said, stepping out into the hall, putting a hand behind his head as he glanced out of the windows, "Though not like that'll be for a long while."

" _ **Heh, who knows."**_

"We'll just have to see what the future holds I guess." Shu put both arms behind his head and looked out of the window once more, stopping and staring out over the yard, _"What's bothering me though… is that Lacia girl. Could she really be another Eonian royal like me? Or am I just overthinking things? Ugh… man I hate my life sometimes."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey bro it could always be worse. And YES, that scene with Kuroka DID happen here. Honestly not sure HOW I managed it, but, I had fun with it. Sorry for the wait, it's just that work and school have shot my leisure time in the face… twice. My updates sadly won't be as frequent, especially since I rotate between different stories, but I promise I ain't gonna let up. Just gonna have to make do! Now, onwards! Cause BOY do I have plans for Open House here, hehehehe. You're not out of the frying pan yet Shu!**


	38. Life 37

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 37: Open House Begins**

"I am _never_ gonna get used to the size of this place."

Shu's head plonked down on the edge of the frankly oversized bath tub of the penthouses _equally_ oversized bathroom, more like something from a bathhouse than something that would be in a home, wet strands of silver and black intermixing in front of his face as water dripped from them.

"Honestly, I get it's a penthouse and all but _geez."_ Shu sunk lower as he sighed, shuddering at the tingling feeling on his back, "Well, at least the hot water is making that damn throbbing stop."

" _ **I doubt the agitation will go down any time soon. With some of the leaders of the Big Three coming into this area, and considering they're all a good few tiers above you in terms of power at the moment, you're gonna have to power through until you and Azazel find a way to break the curse."**_

"It was a seal placed by freaking _God._ Not exactly gonna be as easy as the one my old man placed on my memories. Besides, I think Merlin would've cracked it by now… guy is weirdly interested in the shit that happens around me."

" _ **He**_ **did** _ **send his Familiar to watch you."**_

"True." Shu lowered his mouth into the water as he gave a hum, looking to the side to see Licht snoozing on the edge of the bath, basking in the warmth of the water, which for a _normal_ person would've been considered scalding, but since Soren was a demi-dragon, to actually feel the heat it'd have to be much higher… and floating in the water, downright sleeping, was Fou, using his tail as a float. "Kinda wonder when that guy is going to contact me again… or, probably the better question, _how_ is he going to contact me?"

" _ **Guess you'll find out when he decides to chat to you again. Not like he'll have the convenience of some weird ass time bubble thing."**_

"Yeah I still don't know how that works." Shu said, readjusting and leaning on his arms, grabbing his pendant, "I guess the powers of the royal bloodlines can do a lot more than what I'm aware of… which put bluntly isn't much."

" _ **Well… shit. We've got loose ends up the ass but almost no way to solve them. Our only seemingly viable method of breaking the curse could kill you if it goes wrong, you can't find a thing regarding Eonis and anyone who knows your old man hasn't said a damn thing about where he's been, and now we've got this summit. Did you report that news yet?"**_

"Had to. Kira probably forward it back to the Clocktower the day I sent the news in… odds are they're sending someone here to reside as our own representative to make sure the other races don't get the shaft from this deal."

" _ **As is so often a happening when things involve the Mythologies."**_

"Can't I get _one_ break from all of this crap? Just one, it's all I'm asking for right now."

"Are you talking momentary, or in a broader perspective. Because I've got a good idea for a break right now."

Shu felt his eyes lid as a dry chuckle left his throat on impulse, pulling his drooping bangs back to more clearly view Astra, the girl having sauntered in completely bare, not even a towel hanging over her shoulder for later, or, for a matter of fact, hiding her scar on top of it.

"I mean a longer term… I mean c'mon, I brought it up the other afternoon. Tropical island getaway sounds _really_ nice for a summer trip." Shu said, hardly reacting as the fallen angel slipped into the bath beside him… and both ignoring Izayoi's looming from just out of sight, "Question, is Izayoi _always_ gonna follow you around to some places?"

"You know how serious she is about maid duties." Astra said, going under for a moment.

"Considering the fact she's threatened to castrate me for doing my own _cooking…"_ Shu made a point to emphasize that point and make it a bit louder to boot, "I'm well aware."

"It is a maid's duty to attend to such details. The knowledge that you happen to be a prince will also not change my stance on what I allow you to do. In fact, if anything it tempts me even more to make sure you let me do my job." Came Izayoi's calm reply, her tone still the usual cool as ice manner of speaking.

"For all I know the monarchy system in Eonis was abolished after the Scourge hit! Not like I'd know considering I haven't been there in nearly a decade. Besides, self-sufficiency is a plus, and _do not_ act like my cooking is terrible! _You_ try surviving Artoria's cooking for a year!"

"Gotta give points to Shu here Izayoi, his cooking is dang good." Astra added, casually wrapping her arms around Shu and nuzzling into the back of his shoulder.

"I will not detract from that, in fact, I admire Prince Soren's skill as a cook, but, it _is_ my duty as a maid to attend to such things, and as such, I will." Izayoi said, "And Lady Astra, I'll get to washing your back at any time."

"Yeah not gonna be needed Izayoi. I'm not exactly planning to wash for a good hmm… how long do you think we could go before the water gets cold?" Astra hummed, Shu sighing, but with an amused chuckle mixed into it, "I'm asking a serious question!"

"I'unno, ten minutes." Soren counted, Astra humming.

"Enough for a round at least. Personally I'd prefer more but, hey, don't wanna drive off the others now… speaking _of..."_ Astra added, sliding onto Shu's lap, "I finally got around to giving the newcomers an orientation run."

"Orientation run for _what?"_ Shu asked, then holding up a hand, "Wait, no, I feel like I know where this is going since it involves you. I know it's not your nerdy past times."

"Said a nerd himself."

"Not the point. It… wait did you give them _that_ kind of talk?"

"Of course I did. I mean, after Xenovia tried to go on and make a baby I felt I had to set the ground rules with them set out by me, Luci, and the cat."

"You three have rules?" Shu snidely said, Astra chuckling as she coyly put a finger on her lip.

"Of course we do darling, we wouldn't wanna wear you out now would we? We'd hate to lose one of the funner ways to spend time with you we've got. Well, the opinion may not be shared. Anwen sure seems happy just sparing, and I'm not so sure about Jeanne at the moment… I feel like she has potential though." Astra gleaned a thoughtful look, then snickering as she leaned against Shu's front, "I have to add, you are an _expert_ at tripping flags. I mean, considering Xenovia's personality, I suppose earning her affections, whatever it constitutes as, was all a matter of the right thing at the right time, and _boy_ did you hit that nail on the head."

"That entire speech was a spur of the moment thing!" Shu said, blinking when Astra poked him on the nose. "Don't do that."

"Anwen is still a mystery to me, but then again she's a tsundere, so maybe with the right push that stubborn girl will see there's more than just a desire to fight behind that… maybe."

"You mean like with you?" Shu snickered, Astra looking back at him with a puffed out cheek.

"Hey, no condescending pot shots. Then again, you are the king of sarcasm." Astra added, "Well, for all I know Anwen could have a completely platonic thing, maybe not. I'll just see how it goes with her from here."

"Same here." Shu added, glancing over to where Izayoi was lurking.

"Now let's see, innocent little Jeanne… the poor pious maiden who lost her faith. I feel sorry for her, really I do." Astra said, giving a sigh, "I chatted with Luci about her, and she mentioned how even when you all first met her she was looking at you all starry eyed, like she was seeing someone familiar. After your "heat of the moment" stunt of the day, I doubt it'll take much for her to be head over heels, if she isn't already."

"You're awfully confident in my odd ability to just make this crap happen without trying." Shu said, leaning on his unsubmerged hand, Astra chuckling as she shifted a bit.

"Well, I suppose it's the combination of your dragon aura, as you're a magnet for _all kinds_ of people, that oh so pretty face of yours, and your uncanny ability to know what to say and when to say it." Astra let out a content sounding him, leaning back further down on Shu's front, "Let's just hope our group doesn't get much bigger. Discounting Izayoi and Raynare, you've got a six strong harem."

" _Team."_

"Right right, forgot you hate the H-word." Astra let out a laugh, then holding up three fingers, "And then there's us three leads. Luci was honestly inevitable since she's Naga's vessel, you two practically have the red string of fate tightly wound around your fingers. That, and you were basically the first decent guy her age she met. Kuroka was already looking for a mate, and she let her instincts go there, you did the rest by helping her get some ground in terms of fixing her relationship with her little sis. And then of course prettly little me… _that_ is history."

"Well considering this pretty little mark on your shoulder here I think the answer is obvious."

"True. Lust vices don't start getting agitated until the holder meets someone they're compatible with. But alas, I was too stubborn to realize it until you popped my cherry… well, Luci set it up so I'd stop being a crabby bitch. The things unresolved sexual tension will do to a person, honestly."

"You have mellowed out a lot since then." Shu then looked to the side, giving a hum, "Speaking of unresolved tension, makes me feel kinda sorry for Issei… seriously, I wonder how it goes over there sometimes… he'd come to me hollering his head off the day he gets laid, but so far that hasn't happened. Which is weird because I was _sure_ it'd happen after the Phenex thing went down."

"I think the Gremory chicks are a bunch of moment killers. They're not mature enough to handle the kind of set up you'd need to share the same guy." Astra said so with all the air of maturity she could project… that, and cockiness, "Hmm… well, that about concludes my rundown of the current group dynamics. So, you gonna "practice" with Xenovia sometime soon?"

"Give it till after the conference, I'll be able to think about this kinda stuff with those three in an easier manner when we're not dealing with the potential fate of the entire damn world is at stake from the result of this." Shu sighed again, Astra humming, then snapping a finger.

"Oh, almost forgot one more… Koneko. Well, she's kinda off limits by Kuroka's rules, for now anyway. But, it's more of a senpai/kouhai thing. And besides, you're not a lolicon… but considering how her big sister turned out…" Astra had a thoughtful look on, hiding the shudder than ran up her body, though the snide smirk from Shu told he caught it as she wiggled on his lap. "I also don't wanna imagine what'd happen to you if you _did_ do something and Kuroka found out."

"Exactly why I will _not_ going to."Shu added, looking upwards, "Why are we talking about all of this?"

"Hey, I brought it up." Astra then looked like she remembered something, looking over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, I meant to bring it up the other day but, y'know, Kuroka had her fun before she left."

"Bring up what?" Shu titled his head, Astra folding her arms.

"Here's the thing. See, Izayoi was doing her routine cleaning, and while she was in your room she found this hidden closet that had… well, you know those "yes/no" pillows?" Astra said, Shu nodding with a raised brow.

"I will add that there was quite a numerous amount. It was a walk-in closet. I believe Lord Azazel planted them as a joke." Izayoi added, peering in from around the corner, Shu raising a brow even further.

"Yeup, _loads of the things!"_ Astra said, putting a finger up, "They were all heart shaped to boot, and _god_ they were soft… maybe even softer than both of Luci's charm areas."

"Not possible." Shu flatly said, Astra laughing as he said that without restraint. "Honestly though, a walk in closet full of the things?"

"Oh yeah. I'm _so_ gonna start planting them in everyone's rooms for kicks!" Astra laughed, then coughing into her hand as her body shuddered again, "Hey, magic hands, maybe wanna slow down a bit down there?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Shu said, acting utterly oblivious as Astra shuddered again.

"I swear I'm not losing to you right now." Astra said through clenched teeth, Shu snickering as she hunched forward a bit.

"I'll take my leave until you two are finished fooling around." Izayoi left with that phrase, the sound of the door shutting sounding through the room, and Astra slumped over the side of the tub as Shu leaned on his hand.

"Ugh… dammit Shu, it was _so_ hard keeping my voice in! I was so damn close to getting you this time…" Astra muttered, a hand sliding down, sounding disappointed in herself, Shu chuckling as he wiggled the fingers of his now unsubmerged left hand, "You're getting _too_ good at this."

"Yeah well I'm also a fast learner." Shu added, Astra chuckling as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well, we've got maybe ten minutes… how do you wanna spend it wise guy?" Astra coyly said, one hand going down, "Because I have about three ideas."

"Really, cause I have a few of my own."

"Oh? Then let's see."

* * *

" _Somehow this is worse than getting stabbed through the damn chest."_

 _Clickclickclickclickclickclick_

The incessant clicking of a camera was like a dagger through his head. In lieu of the news regarding the summit, Shu had completely forgotten about Open House. Or rather, he _hadn't,_ more he'd been reminded of it… in the one way he _didn't_ want to be reminded of it.

" _I forgot exactly how this woman acts when she's_ not _in work mode!"_

Who else to be here on his end but Artoria herself, the woman going wild with her camera as Shu tried his best to look calm, but since it wasn't like his emotions were literally damaged, it was impossible for the eighteen-year-old _not_ to be sitting there with the most annoyed "someone get me out of here" look on his face possible. Probably made all the worse that Chloe had tagged along as well, and the sight of the quiet, tiny girl munching away while her mother drew attention with her obvious pride showing being too much to handle.

And considering Shu's _last_ recalled memory of Artoria before he left for Japan was of getting a book to his face and her stern scolding, remembering that she was also horridly embarrassing when not in "work mode"… and embarrassing as in "incessantly brags and gets extremely smug when her kids are involved" kind of embarrassing… was something he was hard pressed to recall half the time.

And yet, a glance over to his right, since it was almost _too_ convenient for him, Rias seemed to be suffering all the same on _her_ end, her own family, which one shall be reminded are from the Underworld, went so far as to bring a _video camera_ with them. This also included the older brother who was one of Hell's four rulers, Sirzechs Lucifer. Shu had never seen the man before, but seeing him for himself, he could best ascribe Sirzechs as a male Rias… but this entire situation, seeing the young man (at least, seemingly young) and the red-haired siblings' father fawning over the girl to his right made him highly doubt Sirzechs' station.

"It's just as bad for you too, huh?" Rias hissed under her breath, Shu sighing as he tried to hide any sign of Artoria from his view with a hand.

"Thankfully she doesn't get much worse than this… makes it hard to think she's the leader of an entire organization huh? Well, branch of a bigger one anyway."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. My brother makes it very hard to remember he's one of the Satans sometimes." Rasi said, both she and Shu sighing heavily.

And while he'd avoided doing it before, Shu then dared look back over his shoulder at Artoria, his expression faulting from shock as he saw her now holding an actual video camera.

" _Oh come the hell on! What did you not bring?!"_ Shu thought, turning around and tenting his hands in front of his face as he tried to tune out Artoria's embarrassing amount of praise… though he at least had the benefit some of the people there seemed surprised the clearly European women was speaking such clear Japanese.

Not like she had the same gift of tongues as dragons or devils did after all.

"How much worse could today get?" Shu dared said the phrase, knowing full well his odds of even more insanity just increased the moment those words left his mouth.

* * *

"Do you _have_ to follow me around?!" Shu snapped around as he ground to a halt, Artoria and Chloe stopping in sequence behind him, "You have a map!"

"Yeah but if I didn't follow you around then I wouldn't be able to see what kind of routine you have at school. That, _and_ considering the fact your "team", was it, consists entirely of girls, I figure I may as well stick with you, they're bound to show up." Artoria's tone was casual, hell, even cheerful, downright unnatural to hear from her as far as Shu was concerned, but he felt this underlying menace beneath it.

"Let me guess, Kira told you about everything?" Shu flatly asked, Artoria nodding, _"That little manx!"_

"She _also_ forwarded all of your reports to me. But, that's business, and I'm not here for business. I'll reprimand you for some of your stupid impulse choices later."

"This isn't about the fact I let the Boosted Gear end up in Devil hands, is it?" Shu said, the feeling that something was coming back to bite him was imminent. _"Thinking back, I really could have gone about that in a different way… but, too late to change things now."_

"Nothing in your mission said anything about that." Artoria said, "Only to _watch…_ and considering you've made friends with the peerage housing said Boosted Gear, thus meaning they are not a threat, you're doing your job just fine. I'm talking about your _usual_ kind of impulsive decisions."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Need I mention the fact your team is almost exclusively female?"

"That was of no fault of my own!" Shu objected, "It just… happens."

" _Suuuure,_ just happens." Artoria's tone was teasing, Shu then looking to the quiet Chloe, the girl just shrugging. "Though I'm also here as the Association representative… we're not gonna let this summit go by and let humanity get a bad deal out of it, again."

"Yeah, _that_ makes sense." Shu said, pocketing a hand, then sighing again, _"How can I get away? I need to go clear my head somewhere…"_

"Yo, Sieg! The hell is with all the parents here?!"

" _Perfect timing!"_ Shu couldn't help but give a subtle fist pump as Anwen showed up, the girl looking at him as crossly as ever. "Well, it's Open House… we did kinda talk about this."

"Yeah but I didn't hear a damn thing about it being _this_ packed! Seriously, the hell." Anwen scoffed, then leaning over to see who was behind Shu, "Who the heck is with… what the…"

It was here Soren picked up on a detail he'd missed before… _why_ Anwen looked familiar to him. The first thought _had_ been reincarnation, but that didn't fit so well. But _now_ it made sense as he looked between Anwen and the present members of his surrogate family… Anwen looked incredibly similar to Artoria, almost a perfect match for Chloe in terms of looks.

"Anwen, this is Artoria, my adoptive mother, and Chloe, one of my sisters." Shu introduced, silence between the three lookalikes… well, two, Chloe just didn't speak about much of anything anyway.

"AUNTIE?!" Anwen shouted, Shu tilting her head as the girl reeled back, Artoria doing the same.

"Niece?!"

"I'll figure this one out later… your problem now!" Shu shouted, dashing off once he saw the chance available for him to do so, leaving the scene as it was.

* * *

"And away… Whew, thank you dragon stamina for not causing me to get winded." Shu wiped off his forehead as he leaned on the rail of the walkway he was under, his mad dash somehow having led him near the gym, "Well… definitely not gonna find the others to see how they are now… then again the only one of us who'd have a parent show up is Astra… I doubt Luci's folks would bother flying in from Britian to visit here."

"Ah no way a MagiGirl photoshoot?!"

And then came the screaming of a crowd of pumped up boys, Shu yelping and jumping over the rail as a crowd of students ran by, to his utter surprise as he stared at them go by.

"What the hell is going on now?" Shu asked, turning around when he heard steps, humming to see Issei approaching, Rias, Akeno, and Asia following, "You guys saw that too, right?"

"Yeah, we're going to check it out." Issei said, Shu sighing.

"I should probably go too. Since I _am_ a member of the student council, someone might need to reign those idiots in." Shu said, nods coming from the others present, the group of now five getting on the trail, Shu making a point of it to _kick_ the door wide open for added effect, though it quickly fell short as he saw who was on stage, "What the… I knew I jinxed myself earlier."

The subject in question on stage getting multitudes of pictures taken was a girl who _appeared_ to be a bit younger than the group, not that Soren trusted such things with the life he lived, long black hair tied into twin tails and bright violet eyes, dressed in a magical girl cosplay that showed that despite her size, the girl was _very_ well developed.

"Am I awake? Is that a Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative cosplay?" Issei asked, Shu giving him a look.

"How do you know that?" Shu asked, Asia looking like she was about to ask the same thing.

"I watched the whole show in one sitting. Friend of mine was obsessed with it and insisted we do a marathon." Issei said, Shu feeling like there was something more behind that statement, details Issei was intentionally leaving out of it.

"Sounds like it was fun. Which friend?" Asia innocently asked.

"Okay, whatever…" Shu muttered, stepping forward and clapping his hands loudly, the gym carrying the echo widely, the crowd parting as he sauntered through and hopped onto the stage, "Okay camera dweebs, break it up! We're still on school with open house going. You're all _damn_ lucky our folks can't leave the main building!"

"Shit, it's Siegreich!"

"Ever since the Student Council got him on he's been ruining all of our fun!"

"All our peeping spots have been lost yo!"

"Wait, that was you?!" Issei yelped in shock at the accusation shot to Shu, however, the white/black haired young man only smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll do more than close off all your peep holes if you don't scram right now!" Shu snapped, stomping his foot on the stage enough to echo it through again, the crowd of camera holders leaving with a slew of mutters, and some looked downright freaked out, Shu sighing as he tugged at his bangs, glancing at the girl behind him, "Sorry about that, the guys at our school have issues. You here for a reason? Related to someone?"

"Mhm." The girl nodded, Shu folding his arms.

"Well, if they did, shouldn't they have said something about that outfit? Geez, Souna's gonna be pissed if she finds this." Shu pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of it while speaking under his breath. It wasn't the idea Souna could harm him, because she couldn't… he just hated sitting through her lectures. "I mean, really, _that?_ It's cute but, still."

"Hehe." The girl only chuckled, Shu feeling a jolt up his spine as that danger sense of his went off as she twirled, "Sparkle shine, your command is mine!"

And at the striking of the pose, Shu only looked nonplussed.

"Cute, but, I'm being serious." Shu flatly said.

"Oh, good, I heard the commotion and came right over, glad you handled it Siegreich." Saji then showed up himself, Shu humming as he turned.

"Yeah, I kinda ran off from something and ended up here… no idea who this girl is, but she said she's related to someone here." Shu said, Saji humming, neither noticing how the cosplayer was looking _very_ closely at Shu, "Should I stick around and lead her around to see if someone knows her?"

"Dude, you're too willing to help." Saji chuckled, Shu punching him on the shoulder, "Ow! Man you hit hard."

 _Clack!_

"Saji, Shu, what's going on here?" Souna's arrival was as commanding as usual, Shu sighing as he put a hand over his eyes while Saji turned immediately.

"Hey Prez, Siegreich said that this girl says…" Saji started, Shu counting down on his fingers, having _immediately_ realized just who the mystery cosplayer was related to the moment Souna walked in… at least he was sure he was right. It was a wild guess.

"I finally found you So-tan!" The girl said, popping out from being Shu, who then snickered a bit in a quick shot of amusement to see the normally stoic Souna suddenly go wide eyed form shock, her glasses slipping to boot, and the others present seemed about as confused… well, Rias and Akeno didn't as it was, the cosplayer hopping down from the stage and running over to Souna, "I'm so happy to see you, what's the matter, you look sad."

"I know I jinxed myself a bit, but now this is just amusing." Shu chuckled, leaning on the podium.

"Your face is red!" The cosplayer said, Souna looking to the side, "Aren't you excited to finally be seeing your big sister again? I'm gonna require a lot more happiness from you, come on!"

"Wait… big sister?" Shu took a moment when that was said, tilting his head in mystery at _why_ he didn't expect that… then it hit him like a brick, _"Wait,_ that's _Leviathan?!"_

"She has a sister?" Issei asked, the cosplayer/elder sister still bouncing around, Souna's expression flat, but her slight shuddering betraying her attempts not to snap.

"That is the lady Serafall Leviathan." Rias stated, Issei tilting his head.

"Lady who?"

"The second ranked Satan of the four leaders of the Underworld. Honestly considering who I work for I'm wondering why I'm still surprised." Shu said, a hand behind his head, _"I do not wanna remember what old man Zelretch put me through, ugh…"_

"I'd always heard things about Souna's sister, but I didn't recognize her since this is the first time we've met." Saji said, Shu letting out a hum, folding his arms, the soft feeling of something appearing on him, a glance up revealing Fou sitting on his typical perch of Shu's head.

"Your line is next!" Serafall said, "This is the part where you say how long it's been _and_ how glad you are to see me!"

"It's been quite a long time, Lady Leviathan." Rias greeted, Serafall turning to her.

"Oh yes it has, Ri-tan." Serafall giggled, "How excited are _you_ to see me. And I apologize for my friend there, he's a bit of the impulsive type."

"Oh I didn't mind at all." Serafall said, "He doesn't seem like a Devil, who is he?"

"This, Lady Leviathan, is Soren Noxis Siegreich, a member of the Association and a friend of ours." Akeno introduced, Shu lifting a hand in short wave. "Though we call him Shu for short."

"Sup." Shu greeted, Issei giving him a look for the _way_ too casual greeting to be giving someone like one of the Satans… though some more surprise came abound as Serafall shot over to Shu, looking him up and down in a resumed examination, "Uhm… what's up with the leering?"

"That's it! You look like him!" Serafall shouted, Shu tilting his head.

"I look like _who?"_

"Ryo Reigen!" Serafall shouted, Shu's head tilting even more, as much as was feasibly allowed with a human skeleton.

" _Who?"_

"The male lead of Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven!" Serafall said, Shu raising a brow, "I'm serious, you do! It took me a moment but I would definitely notice something like that!"

"Huh, she is right senpai, you _do_ look like the guy-OW!" Issei yelped as Shu promptly clocked him on the back of the head.

"Not helping!" Shu snapped, then blinking when Serafall had a twinkle in her eyes, "What?"

"You're a straight man type! Just like Ryo is!"

"That doesn't mean a thing." Shu flatly replied, Serafall then zipping around to Rias again.

"Hey Ri-tan, what's Sor-tan like aside this huh?" Serafall asked, Souna covering her face with her hands as Rias chuckled, Soren feeling this shudder up his back as Rias glanced at him with a smug expression.

"Why of course. Shu may act like, well, how you've seen, but he's not so bad once you get to know him. Sure he's impulsive and has an obvious penchant for sarcasm, he's a good hearted person who means well. I doubt my peerage would have defeated Riser had he not helped us train for the battle." Rias said, her words being honest praise, but the fact she was giving them to indulge the hyperactive cosplaying Satan was making it hard for Shu to take the words in a positive manner.

"Just like a protagonist type!" Serafall giggled, Shu putting a hand on his head.

"That is _very_ subjective." Shu objected, _"I need a way out of this…"_

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't even introduce myself did I?" Serafall said, twirling around to him, Shu waving a hand back and forth.

"I kinda already know who you are, so it's not needed." Shu said, sighing, Souna clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Listen to me, I am responsible for the entire Student Council here." Souna firmly said, "Even if you _are_ family, this is inappropriate school attire, you're going to have to change!" and one of the only times Shu had ever heard Souna raise her voice, much less look troubled. Looks like her troubles with her older sister runs deep.

"Why do you have to be like that? Can you hear the tone of your voice right now? You're borderline violent." Serafall said, yet again spinning around, "You'd know that I'd never ask for anything! All I want is to be a magical girl."

"I think you've got that part down already." As quick with the sarcasm as ever, sighs came from some of the others as the snark left Shu's mouth not even a _second_ after Serafall said that, "Wait… I just remembered… Souna, you mentioned you _didn't_ want me to meet Serafall… I still don't get why, well, mostly."

"Ugh… right, that." Souna muttered, Serafall giggling again, "Well, considering you've already learned a bit of it… I mean, considering earlier…"

"Ohhh! I just had an idea!" Serafall declared, Souna putting a hand over her eyes as she let out a deep, annoyed sigh, "You could totally be my co-star Sor-tan!"

"Co-star?" Shu tilted his head in bewilderment, Serafall nodding enthusiastically. "Okay yeah, I don't need to hear more… LICHT!"

On cue, the small cat appeared on his shoulder, only to promptly yowl in shock when he was grabbed, Shu tossing the familiar like a ball, eyes following the black spot as he flailed about, Licht landing on the floor in a heap, and just as Shu had planned, despite the lack of reactions from others, Serafall looked downright stunned as Licht shook himself out of the ruffled state, Shu taking the moment and dashing out of the gym before anyone could register he'd actually moved.

" _ASSHOLE!"_ Licht shouted, scurrying off as the others began registering that Shu had vanished.

"Ahh he's gone! I had so much to tell him!" Serafall whined, Souna sighing.

"He made the right decision right there is what he did." Souna said.

* * *

"Gagh, why am I spending so much time running away today?!"

Shu slumped against the railing of the rooftop as he grumbled his words out, having jumped up to the spot to make his escape all the faster, and he looked to the side as Fou hopped off of his head and onto the railing himself.

"I almost forgot you were there." Shu said, leaning on a hand, "Lemme guess, Merlin wanted to watch?"

"Fou." And a nod was the answer Shu got, the boy sighing.

"Of course. Geez, can this… no, not gonna finish that phrase, I'll just make it worse!" Shu shouted, slumping down and laying down, staring at the sky with lidded eyes, "What am I saying, it's only gonna get worse from here anyway. It _always_ does."

" _ **Do you mean "worse" in a good way, or a bad way?"**_ Bahamut asked, Shu sighing.

"I honestly do not know by this point."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And so goes part 1 of the Open House bits… next chapters gonna be expository as SHIT. And oh poor Shu, your troubles with Serafall are not yet done… really though it's gonna get crazy soon enough. Not that his place ISN'T a bag of cats at the best of times, HAH! See ya next chapter folks!**


	39. Life 38

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 38: Connections**

"Well, Azazel certainly did a fine job of hooking you up… though isn't this a bit flashy for someone who was _supposed_ to be undercover?"

"Not like I can help the fact our Gears resonated and blew that one out of the water on day fucking one."

Artoria chuckled as Shu let out a heavy sigh, the entire Siegreich team (plus maids) seated around the living room as Artoria took what was _normally_ Shu's main spot in one of the single chairs, Chloe off to the side at the table munching on an assortment of sweets.

"So… why call this big meeting?" Shu asked, Artoria humming as she looked over the group.

"I wanted an idea of your team makeup… so, let's see…" Artoria said, first looking to Anwen, probably for the obvious reason, "You, possible-relative of mine, what can you do?"

"It's Anwen." The girl said, Artoria giving a firm look, Anwen sighing, and a flick of her hand produced Clarent from thin air, much in the same manner as how Shu drew and stored his own weapons as it was, Anwen flipping the blade around and sticking the sheathed tip into the carpet, a _click_ sounding as she pulled it out a bit, "I don't have much in the way of magic, but I've got this puppy. All I need really."

"Clarent eh? We may just be related after all… I can review your technique later, see if it's up to par." Artoria hummed, Anwen flinching a bit, though the process moved quickly as Jeanne fell under the woman's scanning eye, "You're next little saint girl, name and whatever weapons or abilities you have."

"Little saint girl?" Jeanne tilted her head in confusion at the statement, Artoria's eyes narrowing for a moment, Jeanne flinching a bit before getting to her feet, producing her spear with a quick move of her hand as well, the banner coiling around the shaft, "My name is Jeanne L'Arc, and I have this… it's supposed to be the same war banner carried by Joan of Arc during the war, and it has a powerful defensive magic to it."

"Hmm, so you're more of the guardian fighter. Hmm, so Mordred and Joan of Arc huh? We should have information on relics that can help you two." Artoria said, a wave of her hand getting Jeanne to sit back down, she and Anwen looking at each other to what the woman had mentioned, attention now turning to Xenovia, "Alright, the expressionless one, what about you? You look a bit familiar though…"

"My name is Xenovia Quarta. I believe you should know my mentor." Xenovia answered, Artoria snapping a finger.

"Right, your Griselda's student. Hah, she's gonna be _pissed_ when she finds out my kid got you on our side, haha!" Artoria let out a sinister sounding chuckle to it, Shu putting a hand over his eyes in seeming shame to her attitude, "Aight kid, what've you got?"

And in the same sort of instant-shimmer, Durandal popped into Xenovia's hands, Artoria humming at seeing the large blade, "Holy Sword Durandal. As a Natural Holy Sword wielder, I have the ability to use it, but, due to its wild powers, I can't keep it out for long. Aside from that, Anwen, Jeanne and I also possess the same capabilities of Fallen Angels since Lord Azazel reincarnated us several weeks ago."

"Hmm. We can probably help you with Durandal there, but we'd have to analyze it first. I'll start arranging something after this summit is over with." Artoria waved her hand, and Xenovia dismissed her weapon and sat down, "Azazel's kid, what've you got besides the generic powers?"

"Astra, and, well, I've got a scythe." Astra pulled her rosary off of it's chain and twirled it into it's proper form, Artoria putting a hand on her chin, "It's an Artificial Sacred Gear my old man made, I call it Scuderia… you don't want to know the name my dad had planned for it. It was long, stupid, and utterly baffling. Aside from its ethereal blade being sharp enough to cut dragon scales…"

"Unproven." Shu pointed out, Astra looking at him with an amused smirk.

"It can also focus my aura to attack from a range, or I can increase the size of the blade if needed." Astra finished, twirling the weapon back down to its rosary form.

"Well, not much more needed there then. Just general improvement on the power curve I guess." Artoria hummed, then turning to Lucina, "Faustus, how've Shu's sword lessons been coming along for you?"

"Quite well actually. I've also been taking kendo lessons at school to have some more tricks. Though as for my Dragon Gear…" Lucina looked at her back as the shimmer of the mentioned item showed behind her, "We haven't been successful in finding ways to unlock my Balance Breaker."

"Shu, get on that soon as you can." More or less a direct order came out of the woman's mouth, Shu sighing, "Alright, the cait sith mentioned something with you and some new magic, what'd that be?"

"This." Shu answered, a flick of his hand producing his mother's saber, Artoria glancing back at the three newest members of the team as Shu stood, waving his hand, multiple phantom weapons shimmering around him as he placed the sword in his hand back to it, and to the obvious surprise of Artoria, he made a short warp to the backside of the chair she was sitting on merely with a step, "Not to mention this."

"Explanation. Now." Artoria demanded, Shu sighing.

* * *

"So, that's where Van ended up running off too." Artoria folded her arms as Shu finished recounting both the fact he had his memories fully restored, as well as the truth about his origins and the nature of his newly unleashed powers, "Guy always had a habit of attracting people, and you're obviously proof he got _someone_ knocked up. Who'd have guessed it'd be a princess? Always thought he was too awkward for that type. Damn."

As Artoria spoke, she bit down on her thumbnail in a particularly bitter looking manner, Astra leaning in next to Shu and putting a hand up. "Is it just me or is she weirdly bitter over what she just mentioned?" she said, "It almost sounds like she's some ex who never got over the breakup."

"Not like I have any idea what my dad was like at my age." Shu replied, "Uhm, Artoria, can we get to the point of things here?"

"Right right, just thinking of the old days… damn that dense idiot." Artoria visibly changed her tune when Shu gave her a glare, the woman chuckling as she waved a hand, "Yeah yeah. So, with power sets out of the way, here's a serious question… which of the lot of you is sleeping with my son here eh? Or, at the least, who _wants_ to?"

"That is _not_ what I meant by "get to the point" for Astrals' sake!" Shu snapped, his hand meeting his face when Astra and Lucina's hands shot right into the air, Xenovia raising a hand halfway, Anwen looking to the side with a scoff, and Jeanne sheepishly raising a hand of her own for a couple seconds, Shu sitting back down with a heavy sigh as Artoria snickered in snide amusement. "For hell's sake girls… don't feed her ego."

"Well it's not like we're lying." Lucina pointed out, Astra nodding.

"Why lie about the fun times we have, eh Mr. Charmer-who's-finally-initiated-himself." Astra teased, Shu looking to the side as Artoria's snickering got worse.

"Ohh? Considering your reaction after cute little Kira came onto you, I'm surprised to hear that." Artoria said, Shu giving her a glare.

"We _do not_ talk about that!"

"I still wanna know that story." Astra pointed out, Lucina nodding rapidly, Shu showing a drop of sweat as eyes turned on him, "You wanna tell us finally?"

"No, never." Was the flat, adamant reply from Shu, who cleared his throat, "Since we're all here, we might as well discuss the summit. If I had to make a guess to where it's gonna be held, my gut is telling me Kuoh Academy itself."

"The school? Why?" Anwen asked, throwing her arms back over the top of the couch.

"It's an obvious location. Lucifer's and Leviathan's little sisters attend the school, and since it's the center of the Devils' hold in this area, it makes it particularly safe outside threats… _most_ outside threats." Artoria stated, "We have the likes of the Khaos Brigade around who'd use the chance to try and take down multiple leaders at once and upset fragile peace we have right now and throw the world into anarchy as one option here."

"Let's not forget Loki. That crazy bastard will stop at nothing to bring about Ragnorak. I only got out of my last run in with the guy because Thor had the good graces to show up." Shu said, tilting his head when the girls all looked at him with various levels of astonishment at his rather _casual_ way of saying he'd fought against a god before, "What?"

"You've fought one of the Norse gods before?" Astra voiced the question, Shu nodding.

"Not like I made any headway. It was when I was training to unlock Balance Breaker, and I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Odin dropped Thor down to where the fight was to clean it up, but before that it was a mess… frankly I'm not _quite_ sure how I got out of that mess with only a few scratches."

" _ **A few? You almost lost a freaking arm during that fight! That nutball Fenrir had you pinned to the ground before you shoved Balmung through his leg!"**_ Bahamut said, Shu clicking his tongue at yet again being corrected on his obvious undermining of the severity of some of the things he'd been caught up in. _**"If I didn't know any better I'd say you do this to try and sound cool."**_

"Shut up."

"Don't be too surprised, he does this all the time." Artoria said, waving a hand about, "Being in the Association leads to all sorts of crazy or weird things happening… but I'm sure the lot of you know enough about that what with the last incident the lot of you were all involved in."

It was silent, but the expressions on the girl's faces said enough to get the point across, Artoria only nodding, then looking to the side… at the maids specifically.

"So… about those two." Artoria then took a moment, staring at Izayoi specifically, getting up and scanning the short girl over, "You look like someone I know… are you related to Grayfia Lucifuge by any chance?"

"No. I'm aware she and I bear a physical similarity, but, we're not related." Izayoi stated, "And allow me to introduce both of us. We're the maids of the Siegreich household. I am Izayoi, personal attendant to Lady Astra, and this is Raynare, attendant to the prince… or, she would be, if she wasn't terrified of dragons. Despite our best attempts she has yet to be able to actually perform her duties because of it."

"And I have told you a thousand times I _do not_ need a maid." Shu said, "Raynare is free to do what she wants… though not having her flinch every time I try to chat her up would be helpful."

"Who's fault do you think part of that _is?"_ Raynare flinched the minute the snide remark left her mouth, Shu giving a smirk as he glanced back at her.

"Hey look, you're being sarcastic with me, that's a step up." Shu responded, then turning back to Artoria, "So, that's the whole lot of us… well, there's one more, but she's skipping town until the summit is over."

"That SS Class Stray Devil right? The Nekoshou?" Artoria asked, Shu nodding in response, the woman giving a hum, "Alright then… well, I can say this is dismissed, so, do whatever. I wanna go look around the town and get a better sitrep. Chloe, you staying here?"

"Yep." Chloe's pile of sweets was, somehow, even _bigger_ than before, the small girl's head popping up from behind the stack, Artoria nodding and getting up, silence following before she left, then Shu sighed as he stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"So, with that out of the way…" Shu turned to Astra, the girl tilting her head, "How Vali knows you. You haven't explained that yet."

"Oh yeah… that." Astra muttered, eyes on her as she sighed, "Long story short, he's my surrogate brother. I don't know all of the details behind how he ended up under dad's care, but, one day, he just showed up back in Grigori while I was still recovering from… _that…"_ Astra's hand hovered over the center of her chest, where her scar was, "With this kid about my age in tow, and as usual for him he just up and said "You've got a new brother, he'll be training here for a while."… and that's more or less how Vali and I know each other… we grew up together, at least until he started traveling around doing who knows _what."_

"Well that at least explains how Azazel has him as a contact." Shu said, then giving a chuckle, "It's a bit odd how we Dragon Emperors find ways to intersect I suppose. Also… Kuro said I should keep an eye on Vali, just to be safe… he's a fight nut, right?"

"As big a fight nut as you can get." Astra added, then stopping the typical twirling of a strand of her hair, "He just might…."

"Just might what?" Lucina asked, the three new additions looking at Astra in expectation.

"He might just rat our asses out to start a fight and have some fun. My best bet is Khaos Brigade… Ophis has been stirring up trouble for some damn reason as of late." Astra grumbled, a hand on her chin, "Ugh, but we should moreso worry about how _all three_ Dragon Emperors are in the same area for now when it comes to drawing in trouble."

"HEY!" Shu snapped, but, relenting in a visible manner, Astra's point was rather sound. If trouble was going to be drawn to anything, it'd be the resonating power of the three Dragon Emperors being in such close proximity.

"Speaking of Dragon Emperors… what about the Curse?" Lucina asked, Shu looking to the side, "You and Azazel have been thinking of ways to break it… has there… been any progress?"

"None from the methods we have but, we got… _one_ idea that could work." Shu said, all attention on him as he flexed his left hand, "Before I say it, _yes,_ I am aware this idea is stupid, dangerous, and potentially the type that _could_ get me killed. Just putting that out there."

"Well don't beat around the bush and say it then." Anwen said, Shu folding his arms.

"The idea is to take a shard of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing and force them to merge with the Ruina Draco. _Theoretically,_ the opposed forces of their powers should start trying to cancel one another out, which _theoretically_ could be enough to break the Curse. It'd be up to me to reform the Ruina Draco into something new, because, _theoretically,_ doing this would overwrite the Ruina Draco itself, since it's a byproduct of the Curse of Bahamut. _Theoretically._ " The extra amount of emphasis Shu was putting on the fact all of it as theoretical moreso caused flat looks to be given to him, Shu sighing and letting his arms drop, "Look, we went over every other option we could. Heck, I even tried using the Power of Kings on my Gear, and all _that_ did was suppress the Curse instead of cleanse it."

"So, I take it you're out of options and have no other means of action then?" Xenovia inquired, Shu nodding, "A rather precarious situation… a lot like when we fought Kokabiel."

"Yeah except this time I may not _have_ a choice in how I go about it." Shu added, glancing at his pendant, "I'm lucky Fou and Merlin pitched in to unlock my memories so I could get my Power of Kings back and call the Noxii to help me, but I doubt I'll be so lucky twice."

"So basically… we're stumped." Anwen said, all around hanging their heads, "Well, can't get much worse, can it?"

"Hello!"

Eyes shot to the balcony when a new voice spoke, eyes going wide to see _Serafall_ dropping in from the balcony entrance, Shu's eye twitching as the short Devil King waved cheerily at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Shu shot right up to the Devil King as she bounced into the room, Serafall giggling as she twirled her staff behind her back.

"Souna's busy so I decided to find you so we could talk! You ran out before I could say anything more about my idea!" Serafall said, Soren sighing as the team all looked at him in confusion as to the entire situation at hand.

"Uh… Shu, who's that girl and what's going on?" Lucina asked, Shu sighing and facing the others, gesturing to Serafall.

"This is Serafall Leviathan, Souna's older sister. She's here for open house and I'm guessing the summit." Shu glanced at Serafall as he spoke, the Devil girl nodding.

"Yeup. I'm here with Sirzechs as well."

"Knew that one already."

"So uhm… forgive me for being informal Lady Leviathan, but, what are you doing at our place?" Astra asked, Serafall giggling.

"Like I said, Souna is busy, so I followed you guys here so I could talk to Sor-tan about making him my costar!" Serafall responded, Shu's forehead meeting his head as the shifting of heads to look at him was audible.

"I had no input in any of this, she just decided to do it because I look similar to some character from an anime she watches." Was the explanation from the boy, and he pulled his phone out when the tone for a received message rang, "Souna? What now…"

" _Soren, I'm busy handling Open House and preparations for the summit in the next few days. As Vice-Vice President, I want you to keep an eye on my sister until then."_ Was what the message read.

"She fucking sold me out!" Shu yelped, his fingers closing on his phone to the point one could hear the plastic starting to give before he let up.

"You were rude back at the school Sor-tan, running off before I could say more about my plan!"

"You already said that!" Shu snapped, sighing as he felt the eyes boring into him, "I'm going for a walk."

"Ehhhh?! But I have so much I wanna talk about!" Serafall waved her arms as Shu shot for the balcony and leapt off, Astra walking over and putting a hand on the Satan's shoulder… a notable tense addition to the grip.

"He'll be back in a bit… now, what's this _idea_ of yours, Lady Leviathan, I'd _love_ to here what you plan to drag him off for." Astra said, a dark sort of chuckle coming form her, Lucina sighing.

"And she's about to go off… anyone else wanna ditch and go to the town for some shopping?" Lucina asked, getting three affirmatives from the others as Serafall started going off, unawares to Astra's motives.

* * *

"And my ass somehow came here…" Shu sighed as he pocketed his hands, standing on the small pier of the artificial lake, his plodding around to cool his head leading him back to the center of the nature park, "At least it's quiet and calm here… good to cool off."

" _ **Y'sure you didn't come here hoping you'd run into that Lacia girl?"**_

"Hell if I know…" Shu sighed, sitting down, staring down at his reflection in the water, "I hate it when the answer to one question just brings up dozens more. What's the point of remembering who you are when nobody has answers about _where_ you came from? Maybe I'm deluding myself into thinking that girl is an Eonian too… I'm probably just trying to find answers where there aren't any."

"You know about Eonis too?"

"Of course, I was born there. I just don't know enough to… wait…"

Shu moved his arm off of his eyes as he realized someone else had arrived, blinking to clear his vision… and spotting Lacia staring down at him.

"Hello." Lacia said, Shu yelping as he shot up, barely avoiding slamming Lacia's head with his own, shooting around with a surprised look on, yelling even more when his backwards movement ended up sending him falling off of the pier.

"SHIIIT!" Shu yelled as he fell back fist into the water, hissing as he sat up, grumbling as his now drenched clothes sagged on him and clung close as he pulled himself back onto the pier, "Ugh… I hate this… _Evaporate!"_

 _Snap!_

A small burst of heat shot up around Soren, quickly drying him off, then freezing when he remembered someone else was present, Lacia tilting her head as he adjusted his jacket.

"Uhm…"

"You can use magic too?" Lacia asked, Shu tilting his head.

"Wait so… you _can_ use magic?" he asked, the girl nodding, "And you know about Eonis." Another nod, "Which means you know what this is." He pointed at his pendant.

"Of course. I have my own Crystal Shard as well. I couldn't possibly mistake the energy coming from it as anything but." Lacia held up her own pendant, Shu blinking as he looked between it and his own a few times, then snickering.

"HAH! Look at who was right Bahamut!" Shu snapped, Lacia tilting her head the other way when Shu let out the victorious laugh, Bahamut just sighing as the young man snickered some more, "Which means the idea other Houses survived the Scourge is feasible… maybe more of them left Eonis as well, who knows… agh, wait, sorry, I'm being a bit quick about this. I know we introduced ourselves before but…"

"Soren Noxis Siegreich, correct?" Lacia said, Shu nodding, "Which means you're a member of House Noxis, and your mother would have been Lux Noxis Aeternea, right?"

"You know about my mom?"

"Lady Lux had quite the reputation due to her travels across Eonis as a teenager. My own mother spoke very highly of her, I believe they were old friends." Lacia stated, Shu showing clear surprise in his expression.

"Okay, before we go further, just… hold up for a moment." Shu held up his hands to stop Lacia from continuing, then placing them together and placing his index fingers over his mouth, "Why in the _hell_ are you going along with this idea so damn fast?"

"We're both Eonians sent away due to the Scourge, it makes sense we'd freely explain our situations, no?"

"Yes but… things don't _normally_ go this well for me." Shu said, earning another confused tilt of the head, "Ugh it's just… I spent _eight years_ trying to figure things out and now that part of that has gone _this_ smoothly it's just… I honestly expecting something to come out of left field and prove me wrong about my guess you were Eonian too."

"Why would you come to that kind of idea? You must have some truly terrible luck if you'd think something like that would happen all the time." Lacia's words were blunt, and Shu felt the sudden bite of them hit him like an arrow to the chest saying "Has Terrible Luck" jutting out of him.

"You're as biting as Koneko but somehow that came off as innocent rather than blunt sarcasm." Shu murmured, sighing deeply, "It's been a weird spiral of things for me alright, so, something going smoothly and _that_ quickly is hard to process."

"I take it life hasn't been very kind to you, has it?" And as the question was asked, again in a tone too good natured to be intentionally harsh, Shu felt multiple pricks in him, more arrows in his mind saying "Constantly being attacked", "Literally cursed", and "Spent years with amnesia" being chief among them.

"You could say that." Soren muttered, tugging at his bangs as a hiss left his mouth. "And bizarre happening in three… two…"

"So that's why the air here seemed heavy… it's been quite a while."

"AHA!" Shu shot towards the new voice with a triumphant scoff, but his look quickly changed to utter bewilderment when he saw the one who did speak was not only standing a few feet from him, but was a short, cute girl with black hair and dark eyes dressed in gothic Lolita fashion… and looking at him with this oddly bored by whimsical smile, "What."

"Someone you know?" Lacia asked, her tone not changing, but for a moment, Shu could've sworn her expression changed to an equally bewildered look that screamed "Oh what now?" more than a polite, affable air.

"Uh… no… are you lost or something kid?" Shu asked, the odd girl tilting her head, Lacia notably raising a brow at looking _just_ below her face.

"What the…" The blue haired girl murmured, Shu raising a brow at the silence he was getting.

"You really don't remember, do you?" The girl said, only confusing Shu more, and it showed, "I'm, not talking to you boy… mostly… I'm talking, to your dragon." She pointed at Shu in an odd manner, more like she was pointing at the faint shimmer of his Dragon Gear… at _Bahamut._ "Long time no see… Bahamut."

"Wait… you know Bahamut?!" Shu gasped, the girl chuckling, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ophis, the Infinite Dragon, and it's been a long time, Dragon God of Sacred Darkness." The girl's words got yet again a shocked expression, nothing but an utterly dumbfounded look from Shu with Lacia seeming to show the same expression, but to a lesser degree.

"What."

" _ **Why the hell does this girl only have x bandages covering her chest?!"**_ Was what Bahamut had to say… despite being the subject of the matter entirely.

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **To be deadly honest this cliffhanger was entirely deliberate on my part because I thought it'd be hilarious. May as well be full disclosure with THAT ONE at the least. Hehehe… oh I'm gonna have so much fun with the rest of this volume.**


	40. Life 39

Re;Fell Dragons

 **A/N  
Okay, so, real quick before I start up. From hereon out, Shu will be referred to by his **_**actual**_ **name of Soren outside of dialogue… frankly I use it so much in side things I'm more liable to type that out of muscle memory, so, I'm making it permanent.**

* * *

 **Life 39: Key to the Lock**

"Where the hell is your sense of priorities?!" Soren snapped, Bahamut giving an "eh", "Don't 'eh' me! She's talking about you!"

" _ **Like I know what's going on here! I've never even met Ophis. I'm just as confused as you are!"**_ Bahamut spoke aloud, Soren glaring at the mark on his left hand, then back to Ophis, the strange girl's flightly smile not faltering.

"How rude of you Bahamut. I, know it's been quite a few millennia since we last met… but that's no way to greet an old friend." Ophis said, Bahamut making a clicking sound.

" _ **I don't know what you're getting at. I don't know you."**_

"Yeah but _she_ knows you… and what was that 'Dragon God of Sacred Darkness' thing?" Soren asked.

" _ **How would I know?!"**_

"Hmm? I, thought for sure an Eonian Royal would know… wait, how much time has passed since that day… I seem to have forgotten… time is such a… nebulous thing for me." Ophis put a hand on her(?) chin, glancing at Soren and Lacia, the two looking even more confused at the mention of their origins, "Have the Eonians forgotten the name of their God of War?"

"What are you getting at?" Soren asked, then blinking when he thought about it, his eyes widening, "No way... is that why the Noxii knew about Bahamut?!"

"Ah, you're catching on." Ophis hummed.

"I don't mean to sound rude but uhm… I'm rather lost." Lacia chimed in, eyes turning to her, "Allow me to… catch up. So, this little girl here is in fact Ophis, the Infinite Dragon, and she(?) knows _your_ dragon, Bahamut… who in fact may actually be connected to Eonis like us."

" _ **Not like I would know. I've been around for a good dozen… few, I think, maybe, millenia."**_ Bahamut said, _**"Though… some memories have been oddly fuzzy since those Noxii guys showed up."**_

"So those memories _are_ there… seems your fall didn't cause much damage." Ophis said, then humming, "Ah, I, see now… there's a seal."

"Eh?" Soren took a step back when Ophis leaned in closer, tilting her head, the extremely close proximity of the dragon causing Soren's Dragon Gear to burst into form on his back against his will, Lacia almost falling off the pier when she jumped back in surprise from it, Soren's looking back at the almost shuddering "feathers", "Bahamut? What the hell?!"

" _ **Hey, like I can stop that from happening in a situation like this!"**_ Bahamut snapped, Soren stepping back more from Ophis.

"Maybe… hmhm." Ophis raised a hand, Soren getting prepared for an attack as a glow appeared at the dragon's raised hand, and he moved to the side when a phantasmal snake shot from Ophis hand, though to his surprise, it changed direction in the air, diving not for him, but his Dragon Gear, the fangs of the phantasm digging into the segment it latched onto.

"What the…" Soren stopped when a pulse shot through his body, feeling like an electric shock had just run through him, his eyes wide as it turned from a dull throb to a burning pain starting form his back and then through his entire body, "Ngh… the hell...?"

Soren barely got to remain conscious as the snake vanished with a flick of Ophis' wrist, his vision already starting to go black as he lurched forward, the shaded, now almost disturbing smile of the dragon before him being the last thing in his vision before the world went black.

* * *

When Soren's eyes opened again, he wasn't sure he'd actually returned to consciousness. It was too dark, and then the fact he couldn't really feel anything below, or above, him at all… it was more like he was floating.

But, it was all black… deep, dark, infinite black.

" _What the hell now?"_

Soren shifting around as he put a hand on his head, moving his hands up, finding he was strangely fully visible in this strange black space around him, and he looked behind him when wisps of blue light began snaking up, turning to see that _just_ ebbing out through the enveloping darkness was a light, dark but surely present… something about that light familiar as the ebbing flow of it passed him, but it still looked smothered, but, it was escaping.

" _What_ is _that? It's… light? No… it's something else…"_

 _Fwoooooonnn_

He turned again when a deafening howl of wind blew past him, finding himself face to face with a _titanic_ figure not even the flowing "light" (whatever it may be) fully illuminated, the figure humanoid in form, but with a sleek bulk to it, limbs struck out, strung up by near equally massive chains, each length of the bindings oozing with… _something,_ an inky blackness almost like smoke.

And they were shuddering as the figure shifted, chains trying to bind back movement, massive wings fighting back against their restraints as the figures head lifted upwards, Soren's eyes widening to see that, under some kind of brim of a helmet, eyes the same blue as the "light" behind him were revealed.

" _ **So… thou art the last of the Noxian blood… the one unbound of fate…"**_

"Bahamut?!" Soren gasped as the all too familiar voice spoke… yet it was also different. The voice was deeper, one could say grander in tone even, "No… you're not… the one I know, are you?"

" _ **I am, but I am not… not as**_ **you** _ **know**_ _ **Fledgling… but I have always been as well."**_

"I don't do cryptic." Soren grumbled, a small chuckle coming from the figure before him, Soren then noticing something on his chest, a seal… one that was cracking.

" _ **With time… we will meet again Fledgling… when the me you know… has reclaimed that which was stolen."**_

"Uhm… what." Soren's expression was of confusion, looking back as the ebbing "light" drew closer, eventully coming to nearly blind him, the young man lifting an arm as it rushed closer, and he heard final words from the chained figure behind him…

" _ **May you prove yourself Fledgling… may you prove yourself worthy to those who came before."**_

* * *

It was the feeling of a soft bed beneath him that clued Soren in that _now_ he'd returned to actual consciousness, but as he sat up, his movements were slow, and his head throbbed like it had just been slammed by a hammer.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Soren grumbled, putting a hand on his head as he kept grumbling, _"But… what I saw… that wasn't just some dream… whatever did to me… is that why?"_

 _Doooon_

It was like a clang to his head as he recalled what had happened. Ophis's snake having done _something_ to his Gear that caused him to lose consciousness…. But furthermore, the fact it had _happened at all_ left him sitting there stunned, even bringing out the Gear and looking it over, and there he saw it… a snake like mark left where Ophis's power had struck it.

"What did Ophis even do to me? Tch… I'll have to have Azazel take a look to figure this out." Soren dismissed his Gear with a thought, sliding out of the bed, grumbling when he stumbled a bit, sighing as he left the room, his body still feeling like he'd been run over as he shuffled down the hallway. "Huh… normally there's a commotion about now…"

Soren raised a brow as the living room as oddly empty, the usual routine being some sort of movie blaring through the room… though there _was_ a light coming from the dining room.

"What now?"

Soren hopped the loft rail, hissing as the impact sent a shock up his sore body, muttering a few curses as he stood up and proceeded towards the lit space, peering his head in from the corner, his eye _immediately_ starting to twitch.

Various fixtures normally part of the dining room had been moved aside, the main table and all it's chairs shoved off and stacked in the corner, the light coming from a spot-light style lamp fixated just in the center, shining on a bland, white table, Lacia on one end looking like she was struggling _very_ hard to keep a straight face as Astra sat in front of her, executing the Gendo pose as she stared the blue haired girl down, Lucina bearing a flat expression all too akin to Soren's typical reaction face as she held the pole holding the spotlight, Xenovia, Anwen, and Jeanne on the side, while the maids were nowhere to be found.

"What in the name of Cocytus is going on here…" Soren's statement got the attention of those present, the lights flicking on as Izayoi appeared, as usual, seemingly from nowhere when he entered, "Astra, what's this?"

"An interrogation! This is the girl who called us in through your phone when you passed out!" Astra said, Soren putting a hand on his head.

"I tried to explain as best I could… she insisted on this." Lacia said, Soren noticing a twitching in her lips.

"I told Astra we didn't need to do this whole thing, but, well…" Lucina shrugged as she flicked the lamp off, Astra chuckling as she folded her arms beneath her chest. "Don't look smug about this, you know as well as I do this was a dumb idea."

"A dumb idea but a fun idea!" Astra cackled, Soren whapping her on the head with a paper fan, "AH! Hey, no _manzai_ routines!"

"So, how are you feeling?" Lucina asked, kicking the lamp off, flinching at the _crash_ that sounded, "Whoops."

"Besides feeling like I got mauled by a Bandersnatch, I'm fine." Soren replied, then turning to Lacia, pointing to Astra, "And I apologize if she did or said anything weird or vaguely… you know what, I just apologize for _anything_ she did."

"HEY!"

"Ah, no, it's fine… though I'm not so sure if they believe my story." Lacia put her hands up, Astra again tenting her hands.

"Well how would you expect us to react when we hear freaking _Ophis_ suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Astra asked, Soren again whapping her with the fan, "I didn't even deserve that one!"

"That _is_ what happened." Soren said, Astra looking even more surprised when he manifested his Gear, showing the snake mark on it, "Convinced now?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Do you know what Ophis even did to your Gear?" Jeanne asked, Soren shaking his head, the Gear vanishing in a shimmer. "I'll get Azazel to check latter… might I ask _why_ you felt the need to set up an _interrogation_ instead of just asking questions in the normal way?"

"Seemed more fun." Astra said.

 _WHAP!_

"Of course that's your reason." Soren sighed as Astra now had a hint of smoke coming off of her head from the third hit of the paper fan, Soren dismissing it much in the same way as his weapons, flexing his wrist.

"So, lemme get to the point of the matter here…" Anwen stepped up, shoving her hands into her pockets, her loose hair waving about as she sauntered to the edge of the table, "The whole Ophis deal is… concerning… I, for one however, am _far_ more curious why you're so nonchalant about all of this… I mean for dead-God's sake girl, you saw Sieg get _attacked_ by a dragon!"

"One in the form of a little girl, but, she has a point." Soren pointed out, _everyone_ looking at Soren with obvious confusion, "I'm just as weirded out by that fact."

"We'll come back to that." Lucina murmured, "But, that _is_ the question we didn't ask… who exactly _are you?"_

"Lacia Lucis Rosette. Like Soren, I'm a surviving member of the six Eonian royal houses. My mother left Eonis with me eight years ago in order to try an assure at least one of the houses survived." Lacia said, Soren lifting a brow as she looked to her, "Neither of us honestly thought others would escape… especially not house Noxis, considering Lady Lux's fate…"

"Wait, hold on… was the fact I was around _not_ a known thing?" Soren asked, Lacia shaking her head.

"No. As far as the other Houses knew, Lady Lux never had a child, even after she married." Lacia said, Soren pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, still moving way too fast for me." Soren sighed again, putting a hand up when Lacia looked at him in confusion, "I spent like.. the past eight years with magic seal induced amnesia, and only got all my memories back… what…"

"A few weeks ago." Xenovia said.

"A few weeks ago." Soren repeated, "While I am trying to figure out all this stuff about Eonis, just having it spat out like this is… jarring. Normally people try to beat around the bush when it comes to information in the line of work we deal with."

"I can attest to that. Much of the information higher ups give tend to… lack some details at times." Xenovia added, Anwen scoffing.

"Ahaha! That's why I got into the Slayer business. Ya' don't take a job unless you can take care of it, and you know _exactly_ what you're getting into. Way better." Anwen chuckled, Jeanne sighing.

"And look at where that got you." Jeanne said, Anwen looking at her with a glare, it still being astounded how brutally honest the French girl was… without seeming to have any intent of harshness behind any of it. "Though… they are right. In our line of work, we don't often get many details on our assignments until… well, usually we have to figure that part out on our own."

"At the least Association informants tend to give all of the _known_ information for a mission." Lucina said, putting her hands behind her head, "Not that we've had many big assignments past the Excalibur incident…"

"For now we should just focus on the summit. That's technically our next assignment anyway." Soren said, Lacia tilting her head.

"Summit? Here? For what?"

"The leaders of the Christian Mythology faction are meeting here in this town at the high school here in this district of town to discuss recent events and possibly make a solidified peace treaty." Izayoi rattled off, "The prince, Lady Astra, and the other mistresses…" cue blushing Jeanne, unreactive Xenovia, sighing Lucina, and glaring Anwen, "Are joining with Soren's foster mother as representatives of humanity in this case, so as to avoid a situation like the post-Great War era."

"Isn't holding such an important meeting at a _school_ a rather… shall I say… dangerous gamble for them to pull though? I know leaders tend to be powerful… but that's like painting a target on your back and asking for someone to cause trouble." Lacia's statement got everyone in the room to give a collective sigh, the air changing to reflect the sudden air of "We know damn well."

"The leaders of factions tend to be… strange." Soren said, then, as his hand fell off of his face and limp to his side, his wide eyed expression was one of sudden remembrance, "Speaking of leaders… Serafall… did she leave?"

"Her? Nah. We watched some MagiGirl shows and now she's holed up in the library on a double manga and anime binge." Astra said, a casual tone to her voice, then beginning to falter, "But that still means we have to put up with her until the summit is over…"

"And Shu isn't going to be able to run out every time." Lucina muttered, Soren edging away when he saw the storm cloud brewing over the twos heads.

"We'll just have to figure that problem out…" Soren grumbled, flopped down into a chair.

"What _does_ Serafall want with Soren anyway?" Jeanne asked, putting a hand on her chin, "We never did hear most of it… that and the rest of us went shopping while Astra kept her busy."

"She said "co-star"… I can _only_ imagine it's some kind of Underworld TV show or something." Soren put a hand on his head again as he sighed, nods going around as that _had_ to be the answer.

"Right on the mark Sor-tan!" Serafall popped in right on cue, Soren's hand moving and slapping back down onto his forehead.

"OH COME ON!"

"See, the idea was, since my show is based on Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, and since you look so much like Ryo, you'd make a perfect co-star for my own MagiGirl show back in the Underworld!" Serafall spun around as she spoke, Soren sighing as he put a hand to his face, "So, whaddya think, it'll be _loads_ of fun. You'll be able to go around the Underworld, I can show you the Sitri territory, oh, and there's also…"

"She's gonna keep going is she?" Soren grumbled, the others in the room nodding, "Ugh… alright. I'll think about it."

"REALLY?!" Serafall immediately stopped her rambling and got in Soren's face at those words, stars in her eyes as he nodded.

" _After_ the summit is over. I'd rather focus on the now." Soren said, Serafall whooping as she spun off.

"Yeayyy! I got an adorable co-star!"

"I didn't…" Soren grumbled again as the flighty Satan bounced out of the room, emanating her sheer joy, "say yes… ugh."

"You did know she wouldn't get that "I'll think about it" actually means no, right?" Astra asked, Soren only nodding as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, with that done, might I ask all of you to please clear out of here so I can place all of the dining furnishings back in their proper place?" Izayoi requested, everyone immediately filing out into the living room and taking seats, Soren sighing as he scanned around, his eyes stopping on Lacia.

"So… uh… sorry about that." Soren said, Lacia shaking her head.

"Not at all. It at least seems your life is… a rather interesting one." Lacia hummed, giving a musing giggle, "Filled with interesting people as well."

"Yeah you should see my pals at the Association… they're about as weird." Soren chuckled, then humming when he noticed Astra's intent staring at Lacia, "What's up?"

"I _just_ noticed something about this girl… she actually looks really familiar." Astra murmured, a hand on her chin, Lucina then tilting her head.

"Now that you mention it Astra, yeah, she _does_ look familiar." Lucina said, then snapping her fingers, "She looks like that idol who's having a show in town! It was…"

"Inori, right?" Lacia asked, then giggling again, "I look like Inori because I _am_ Inori."

"What?" Astra asked, and with an almost casual flick of her wrist, Lacia's hair faded from aqua blue to bright pink in seconds, Astra's eyes going wider as dinner plates at the change, "EHHHHHH?!"

"Inori is a stage name I took on. See, House Lucis, as with each of the houses, was granted a special power on top of the Power of Kings. House Lucis is considered the House closest to the Astrals, and thus, we can heal people in the way of communion with them. Song. I can heal people, both physically and spiritually, with singing." Lacia explained, a hand near her chest, near her pendant, "So, with some lessons from my mother and help from the retainers who came with us, I became a singer to make use of that ability, as a way to help people on a grand scale."

"You just move at your own pace, don't ya?" Anwen said, leaning back with her hands behind her head, Lacia chuckling as her hair returned to it's normal color.

"I suppose I do."

"Well… this has all been _very_ interesting." Soren noted, looking at Astra as the girl continued to gawk, "Uh… Astra, you okay?"

"KYAAAAAAA! It's really her! Inori is right here in my living room right now! AHHHHHHH!" Astra's squeal of sheer delight as added by her grabbing Soren and shaking him like a rag doll as she screamed, "Can you believe it Shu?! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"How should I-MMMPH!" Soren was cut short when Astra's shaking when to grabbing him, downright smothering him in her chest, Soren struggling to get free as Astra kept laughing, Lacia tilting her head with a twitching mouth again.

"Wha?"

"Uh… sorry, she's a big fan." Lucina apologized, Lacia only blinking.

"I can see that…"

* * *

"Very interesting."

"Why choose _now_ to interfere in such things, Ophis?"

On the roof of one of the buildings adjacent to where the Siegreich residence was, Ophis turned from watching the antics of the group to a figure behind her, a cloth on their shoulders, the voice indicating a young man, drifting in the breeze of the late evening air.

"Ah, of course you come here, Planeswalker." Ophis hummed, the young man behind her chuckling as he angled a hat on his head, keeping all features but his slender chin hidden from view.

"Well, no matter how many times I observe this event that is coming, it never ceases to interest me, especially in this world, where so much is different. So, tell me Infinite Dragon… why did you use your powers to damage God's corrupted seal?" The man asked, Ophis humming as she turned back to the image before her.

"I, saw the lock… so I, provided the key. As a way for me, to help an old friend." Ophis replied, swinging her legs from her seat on the edge of the building, "It is up to the boy is he decides to turn it… and unlock the power sleeping within him."

"Hmhmhm… he's already an Unbound… I don't doubt the holder of the second Fell will find a way to do so. What do you think, Ouroborus?"

" _ **I think… I'll be glad to have a chance to fight the old Bahamut once again. This new one is weaker… yet strangely, in the other sense, far stronger."**_

"I, noticed that too… this reborn Bahamut… feels stronger in another way." Ophis hummed, "Perhaps that… is why he chose that boy."

"Well then, let's hope you throwing a spanner in the works proves eventful Ophis." The young man turned, the cape on his shoulder flying in the air for a moment, "I'd hate to step in for damage control if that Curse goes out of control. It'd pain me to bring turmoil to such a happy group of people."

"You're too kind, Planeswalker."

"Hmhmhmhm… perhaps I am."

* * *

 **A/N  
And another one down! Man, almost 40 chapters into this now, hehehe. Well, we draw closer, and BOY do I have an idea for the thing-which-we-all-know-is-coming-this-volume. I hope it will turn out as awesome as I imagine it to be.**


	41. Life 40

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 40: Daywalker**

"SOUUUNAAAA!"

 _BAM!_

The door of the student council room blew open as Soren came barreling in, skidding to a stop from the flying kick he'd performed to do so, Souna sighing from her chair at the end of the long table, setting down the papers in her hands as Soren stalked over and glared her down, Tsubaki keeping to the papers she had as well, ignoring the broiling storm in front of her.

"What?"

"You sold me out! Why in the _hell_ did you tell Leviathan were I live?!" Soren snapped, Souna adjusting her glasses.

"I told you in the text message. As Vice-Vice President, I'm having you give my sister a place to reside until the meeting is done."

"You couldn't have just set her up a at a hotel?! She made me marathon that Magical Girl Milky… whatever show it was with her all night! Admittedly, it wasn't that bad, but that's not my point!"

"Admittedly I was in a bit of a panic, and knowing your track record in dealing with people, mainly the opposite sex…"

"Don't misread things I have no control over."

Souna just stared at Soren as he folded his arms, the glint of her glasses being the only hint his interruption annoyed her, "… and taking the situation into account, I took the first action that came to mind as an… aftermath of managing to escape my sister."

"So you told her my address?!"

"Admittedly it wasn't the best idea I had."

"Oh no duh!"

"You're resourceful. I'm sure you and your group can figure out a way to manage my sister for a few days." Souna said, Soren giving her a lidded look, "What?"

"I want compensation for this." Soren said, Souna raising a brow as the white/black haired young man gleaned that devious smirk of his.

"Siegreich, if you request _anything_ weird of my master…" Tsubaki said, Soren waving a hand, though the fact his smirk widened into a devious grin said he had _something_ up his sleeve.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head off Tsubaki, I won't be unreasonable with the prez." Soren said, turning back to Souna, the glasses wearing girl sighing and adjusting her glasses.

"Fine. I suppose I can fulfill some kind of request as payment for making you watch my sister. What is it?"

"I want a trip into the Familiar Forest for my group." Soren said, Souna's eyes moving to Licht and Fou, the two familiars having appeared on Soren's shoulders as he mentioned the forest, Souna's glancing immediately communicating her question, "I met Licht when I was in Greece, not in the Forest, and Fou… special case, but same deal. Association members either summon their familiars or find them out in the wilds since we operate in a lot of unregulated areas."

"And since you're operating here in Japan, you want access to the Forest to supply your team with Familiars?" Souna asked, Soren nodding, "A… surprisingly reasonable request of you, actually… despite the smirk."

"Who said that was it?" Soren said, Souna sighing.

"There's what I was expecting." Souna grumbled, "What's the catch to this?"

"You _also_ have to cosplay with your sister. She so _sweetly_ told me how she wants you to take some shots with her before she left for the Underworld after the summit." Soren's smirk told all as a snicker escaped his mouth, Souna's hands tensing as she leaned on the table, Tsubaki's eyes wide as the request was made, "Sound good?"

"A-A trip to the Familiar Forest I can abide, but… th-that… there's so much to do before the summit, I wouldn't have time."

"It'd be _after_ the summit." Soren said, snickering like a mad person.

"This isn't because I pulled you into the council is it?"

"Whaaaat? Nooooo~. It's nothing about _that."_ Soren teased, Souna giving him a small glare as he coyly tilted his head.

"I said nothing suspicious!" Tsubaki snapped, Soren glancing at her.

"It's not suspicious, it's asking her to have some fun with her big sis… I'm sure it'd keep Serafall off your back for a while too if you did it." Soren's phrase got Serafall to freeze for a moment, and he chuckled when he could see the look in her eyes. "Soooo?"

"F-Fine… but to be clear watching my sister _is not_ denting the time you need to keep helping us at the Council." Souna said, pointing a finger at Soren, the young man shrugging, a hand being placed on his hip.

"Eh, I don't mind _that_ much. A'ight, I said what I wanted to, have a good day then!" Soren left with a flippant wave as he turned, stopping and looking at the door, glancing back at Souna… and at the dent in the wood, "I'll uh… fix this later."

"I'm not sure what was worse… his stoicism when we first met, or this." Tsubaki noted, stacking the papers in her hands, noting how Souna was staying quiet, "Souna? Is something wrong? Your face is a bit red."

"It's nothing."

* * *

"Haaaahhh, seeing all these people with their parents milling about is nice… but geez."

" _ **Can't help your mother and father are busy so much. That and the fact we're on the other side of the world…"**_

Lucina only nodded to Naga's statement as she leaned against the railing of the roof, staring down into the yard where students and parents were milling about for the afternoon, a slightly wistful air about the girl as she turned around.

"That too. Though, honestly speaking, it's better they're not here. I wouldn't want them being around when the Summit happens. It'd be too dangerous for them."

" _ **Also true. So, what shall we do now? Club activities are out for Open House as it is."**_ Naga said, Lucina folding her arms.

"I dunno. Shu is probably gonna stay after to help out the Student Council for a bit to speed things along today, he did say he was going to see Souna… though that's probably more having to deal with Lady Serafall." Lucina put a hand to her head, letting out a hum as she thought. "Maybe go and see how the ORC crew is doing?"

" _ **One idea."**_

"Ah, this is where you went!"

The opening of the door back down got Lucina's attention, Jeanne peering out and stepping into the opening, Lucina nodding to address her.

"Wassup?" Lucina asked, Jeanne standing properly, a bit to Lucina's slight annouance, "Jeanne, you can relax you know?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm still just used to how things were run back in the Church." Jeanne said, Lucina shrugging, "Ah, I came up here to say Lady Astra was looking for you. She wanted some help with something her father gave her… preparations for the summit and all."

"Right, Astra's getting loads of work dumped on her by her dad." Lucina said, giving a thoughtful hum.

"At the least it seems she has it handled with Izayoi, most of the time." Jeanne said, Lucina nodding, pulling out a hair tie and starting to pull her hair back into a tail, watching as Jeanne moved to the rail, looking out over the crowds below, "It must be nice… being able to have time with your parents like that.

"Don't you have parents somewhere? I know you were with the Church, but, still. I thought you were probably the daughter of priest or something." Lucina said, "Huh… I just realized none of us know that much about you three besides the minimum."

"Well, to be precise… no, I don't have parents… or, I don't know them. I don't know which is true." Jeanne said, Lucina looking at her, "Me, Xenovia, and Anwen were all raised in the Church ever since we were little. None of us know who our birth parents are, and, well, as you know, once it was found out Anwen was descended from Mordred and could draw out the Clarent, she was excommunicated immediately."

"When was that?" Lucina asked, Jeanne humming.

"About… around five years ago now." Jeanne said, "We began training once we were around eleven. Our teacher, Griselda Quarta, was actually against it. She said Anwen should be allowed to prove herself beyond her bloodline, but, as you can tell, that didn't happen."

"Ah… so, what about you two?" Lucina asked.

"Ahehehe… it's not really anything special. I actually find my childhood rather boring." Jeanne said, "Up until Xenovia and I found out about our abilities, it wasn't anything to make a big deal out of. Being raised by nuns and learning scripture… it doesn't make for a very notable childhood."

"Ehehe, can't be worse than being cooped up in a big mansion with no friends but the maids and butlers." Lucina murmured, "I didn't actually have anything eventful happen until Naga woke up, and _that_ didn't change much. I didn't start having a lot of interesting things happen until I met Shu. And look where that got us eh? Hehehe. Still, I can't imagine it… a life like his, where even growing up he was going on adventures and doing all kinds of crazy things. Most people in the world wouldn't even think of that."

"Soren is… very interesting. Though, I'm sure the same is true about everyone else in the Association as well." Jeanne let out a chuckle, Lucina giving a hum, a little, devious smile starting to show.

"Yeah, that is certainly it. I mean, I still wanna meet the other Freelancers too, Soren's made his family sound like a lot of fun… and maybe we'll start making a bunch of other friends in the Association too." Lucina mused, leaning on a hand, "So… what _do_ you think of him?"

"Th-think of who?" Jeanne said, Lucina giving a "You know who I mean" face, "O-Oh, Soren… w-well… when we met, something about him seemed… mystifying. See, besides being able to use Joan of Arc's banner, I have… another skill."

"Really?" Lucina asked, Jeanne nodding.

"Yes. It's a type of sixth sense. I have a… unique sensitivity to peoples' auras that most don't. In a way, it's both a form of soul-reading and even clairvoyance. I can see the way an individual's aura ebbs and flows, and I can even tell what their nature is just from looking for a while." Jeanne said, Lucina's eyes widening, "If you're curious, I can tell you what I see from your aura."

"You just read my mind. Alright, go ahead. I wanna hear this." Lucina giggled, Jeanne staring at her intently for a moment, nodding before she spoke again.

"You're just as you are on the outside… bright and full of life… and, I can see another… a flame… I assume it must be Naga's power mingling with yours." Jeanne tilted her head as she hummed, nodding again and showing a grin, "Perfectly suitable for someone like you."

"Well thanks." Lucina giggled, then leaning in, "So, what does _Shu's_ look like eh?"

"H-His? W-Well…" Jeanne suddenly gained a blush, looking to the side and twiddling her thumbs, "When I first met him… I admit I was… stunned. His aura was so… _different_ than any other's I had seen before. Now I suppose it's because he's from that… Eonis place."

"Annnd? What did you see?"

"Even though he and Xenovia were, at the time, showing animosity… his aura felt warm, kind… like he'd help us even if he hadn't been ordered to do so."

"Sounds like Shu." Lucina mused, "He liked to act like a broody edgelord, but, he can't help it… if he sees someone in need of help, he can't resist taking the chance."

"Yes but… there was something else there too. Something… darker." Jeanne added, Lucina glancing at her, "Something was there, beneath the surface… and it felt cold, oppressive. It was… rather freightening to feel. It was the exact same feeling that came out when he fought Kokabiel."

" _ **That would be the Curse."**_ Naga said, _**"Bahamut's powers feel that way because of how the seal placed by God began to corrupt. It's a sad thing… it's why Bahamut wouldn't let Shu use his Balance Breaker, or even use the Gear at all."**_

"I can't imagine what having to shoulder that kind of power is like." Jeanne said, her hands gripping tightly, and Lucina showed a brief look of surprise when the French girl's expression then changed, "But then… the way his aura felt when he. It felt… how do it put it? If normally, his aura is warm and kind, then, like that, it was like feeling warm sunlight on my skin. I still don't get it."

"You know, you say things in _really_ dramatic terms sometimes."

"EH?! I-I do?!"

"But, sometimes I think there isn't really any other way to describe some things." Lucina added, Jeanne letting out a hum, both girls looking forward back down on the lot, "Hmm… what to do _now?"_

"Well, not like there's much left to do in the day here at school." Jeanne murmured, "We could just go home."

"Didn't Anwen and Xenovia get asked to help the ORC with something?" Lucina said, Jeanne nodding, "Eh, they've got it. Maybe… depends on what it is."

"If it's training then we shouldn't have anything to worry about… _maybe…_ Anwen can get… excited." Jeanne murmured, both tilting their heads awkwardly at a particular memory of the state the training room in the Siegreich base was left in due to the hot-headed Anwen getting a bit too overzealous. "They'll be fine I'm sure."

* * *

"Clearly, I have missed out on something here."

The scene Soren found himself coming across as he approached the ORC building at the behest of text-message from Rias was one that… frankly, should have surprised him just a _bit_ more than it actually did. The scene of Xenovia chasing what, upon observation, looked to be a blond girl likely in her first year with Durandal in hand seemed too likely a thing she would do upon being asked to "help" with something, Issei, Koneko, and Asia in view of the scene as well.

"Oh, senpai, what're you doing here?" Issei turned to face Soren from his sideline observations of the ongoing happening, Anwen sitting on the ground and grumbling to herself in an unintelligible manner, the annoyance radiating off of her, Soren's expression saying all as he looked at her, "Uh, oh, yeah, she's been like that for a while now."

"Came here to fight a vamp… freaking hell… not some darn scrawny shut in…" Anwen's grumbling finally made a bit of sense, Soren giving a hum as he made sense of it.

"Well, as for why I'm here, Rias shot me a text… she's busy with something with her brother, right?" Soren brought up the message on his phone, Issei nodding.

"Yeah… I guess she asked you here to help us with Gasper." Issei said, Soren pointing off to the on-going chase.

"Gasper the poor kid being hounded by Xenovia?"

"Yeah… and to clear it up, that's actually a boy."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've met a trap." Soren let a sigh out, an image of a particular pink-haired fellow he knew well coming to mind, Issei looking confused by the statement however.

"You know a lot of weird people, huh?" Koneko quipped, Soren nodding as he put a hand over his eyes.

"You have _no idea_ Koneko." Soren said, lowering his hand and putting it near his mouth, "Oi! Xenovia, give the kid a break!"

And right on cue to it, Durandal came flying into the ground next to Soren, Issei and Asia yelping in shock at the sudden event, Xenovia appearing from a streak of blue light in the moment to follow, pulling the blade from the ground swiftly.

"What the hell was that?!" Issei shouted, Xenovia tilting her head.

"I've been practicing the same kind of warp magic Soren can use. Sadly it seems despite the powers he's given me, I'm not quite at the same level as him." Xenovia said, more attuned to the fact of that more than anything.

"Of course you're not. The powers I _can_ grant are pretty limited… also, I'd recommend using a dagger when you do that." Soren stated, his tone matter-of-fact in saying, Issei letting out a chuckle.

"By now I think I should be used to this but I'm not."

"I don't understand why you have to be so mean to me!" Gasper, meanwhile, let out a cry from where he was slumped against a tree, looking utterly terrified as Xenovia turned back to him.

"A healthy mind resides in a healthy body!" Xenovia said, a hand on her hip, "Trust me, you won't think I'm so mean when you're stronger. Hm."

"Half-wrong." Soren said, lightly chopping Xenovia on the back of the head, the girl letting out a small sound, "We're talking about a Devil here, that term is _way_ different in how it works. Besides, he's a bishop, physical skills aren't as necessary. Useful, yes, healers need to defend themselves, but not a massive priority."

"Yes but Gasper was a shut in until now, his body is incredibly weak." Xenovia said, Soren humming, then pointing a finger back to Issei.

"Any one of you back there, what am I dealing with?" Soren asked, Issei giving a hum, Koneko stepping up.

"He's a vampire." Was the curt reply from the nekomata. "More accurately, half-vampire."

"Ohh, so he's a daywalker then." Soren hummed, a hand on his chin.

"I know that look." Issei muttered, a foreboding feeling going through him, "That's the look he gets when something troublesome is brewing through his head."

"Hey!"

"Who was the guy who threw weighted rubber balls at us just to _gauge_ our strength levels again?" Issei deadpanned, Soren turning to him with a smile that was just a bit _too_ pleasant to the point it became unnerving, "Uhh… senpai?"

"Who's also the guy with the highest level of power at the moment?" Soren said, Issei nodding quickly, the killer aura around Soren dying down, the young man then turning to Anwen, "You're just gonna keep moping ain't ya?"

"I came here with Xenovia 'cause I heard we were gonna be training with a vampire. _That…"_ Anwen pointed to the still cowering Gasper, "is not a vampire! He's a wimpy excuse for one!"

"Why do you think he's being trained?"

"I don't even want to be doing this!" Gasper whined, now cowering behind a tree.

"It's boring though!" Anwen whined, shooting to her feet and getting in Soren's face, "When you're training with someone you're supposed to be able to fight back! What the hell kind of "training" happens when the other person is some scrawny wimp who's a lame excuse for a vampire?!"

"That is an insult to healers everywhere." Soren quipped. "Are you that bored that you're just gonna sit there and mope?"

"What else is there to do?!" Anwen flopped to the ground with that, and to the astonishment of the others, started rolling around as she complained, "There's so much crap going on with the leaders coming here and I don't like just wandering around town looking for something to do! I need to fight something or else I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Ugh… I could make a quip about your age, but you _are_ sixteen… but, still." Soren sighed and pulled his phone out, flicking it open to the text app, "Artoria… your maybe-relative is throwing a tantrum here at the school and she wants to train, mind coming and picking her up? And… send."

"You did not just text that woman!" Anwen shouted, sitting up straight, Soren showing the text, "Are you nuts?!"

"I like to think everyone is just a little bit insane. You said you were bored and wanted to train, and Artoria's probably the best swordsmanship teacher you can get soo…"

"You're just messing with me!" Anwen snapped, Soren shrugging, "Ahh! I'm outta here!"

"She'll catch up with you!" Soren called out, snickering as Anwen retreated, "Hehehe, ohh she's in for a _hell_ of a time."

"Dude you are cruel." Issei noted, Asia leaning over, Soren only snickering again.

"She'll be fine. Now, Gasper, was it?" Soren turned again, stopping when he saw Koneko had moved over to Gasper's hiding spot, holding out a couple cloves of garlic in front of his face.

"Gasper, you'll feel better if you eat this." The same deadpan as expected from Koneko, yet with the appearance of her cat ears and tail, and the twitching of said ears, it was _all_ to easy to see she was actually screwing around as Gasper shrieked in terror.

"NO WAY! You trying to kill me?!" Gasper shot off as fast as he could, Koneko giving chase in a somewhat stilted manner as she stoically tried to convince Gasper to eat the garlic.

"That's cold." Soren murmured, though he sounded almost impressed at it.

"Koneko seems like she's having fun too." Asia giggled.

"Who knew she'd ever care enough to tease someone?" Issei remarked, and from the distance, the lot heard the tell-tale scream of one who'd been caught, that same moment following up with Soren's phone going off.

"Huh, Artoria got here sooner than I thought." The demi-dragon gave a hum as he checked the message, _"Hmm… watching Gasper though, it's clear having been shut in like Rias said he was left him with bad physical abilities… but, he's a Bishop, so there's gotta be more than that… a Sacred Gear of some kind."_ He thought, "Hey, Issei, does Gasper…"

"Hey, looks like you guys are having fun!" Saji appeared from the sidelines, approaching the spectating group. "Heard Rias released her dangerous Bishop, so I came here to check them out."

"I wouldn't really say _dangerous."_ Soren muttered.

"Yeah, more like nervous wreck." Issei added.

"Another pretty blonde?!" Saji, however, was more attentative to Gasper, Soren and Issei both sighing in almost the same way.

"Pretty but also a dude." Both dragon gear holders spoke in unison, Saji going white with shock before collapsing to his hands and knees.

"A dude?! Why, why have I been forsaken so?!" Was the melodramatic response, Soren's expression falling to one of disbelief with lidded eyes as Asia tilted her head with a strained sort of smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know right? Believe me, I know exactly how you feel Saji." Issei said, Soren looking to him next.

"Not surprising.

"Well…" Soren let out a groan at that too familiar, smarmy tone, the group turning to see Azazel walking out from the brush, "don't tell me the households of the Devil Kings have all come out to play together, cause that would just be too sweet."

"And now the troublesome father in law, whaddya want Azazel, I thought you and Astra were busy?" Soren's blasé attitude didn't shift as Azazel approach, even as Issei's own aura became tense, Asia's eyes going wide at hearing Azazel's name.

"We were yes, finishing up some things isn't really that hard. Unlike the Devils and Heaven, we Fallen Angels don't have _that_ much to sort out for the summit." Azazel said, Soren humming, the man then turning to Issei, "Ah, hello there Devil Boy, or should I be saying Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Hi Azazel." Issei lifted his hand to draw out his Sacred Gear, stopping when Soren grabbed his wrist and shook his head, "But senpai!"

"Relax Red. Besides, none of us could beat this guy in a fight if we _tried."_ Soren said, Issei clicking his tongue.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you mean _that's_ Azazel?" Saji gasped, on reflex alone, a shine showing at his left hand, Soren humming to see the black, lizard like piece before nodding, "And did you call him "father in law" just now?!"

"Well Astra and I aren't even engaged but this old nut right here might as well be my in-law." Soren made the point by jabbing a thumb at Azazel, the Fallen Angel laughing as he folded his arms.

"Rather true. My lovely daughter does adore our snarky Black Dragon here. And I do admit I'm rather fond of him myself." Azazel stated, patting Soren on the head, quickly having his hand batted away, the man then putting a hand on his chin as he overlooked the Devil group, Xenovia leaning on Durandal with what _could_ probably be a bored look for her. "On topic at least, I decided to pay a visit here. Is that Holy-Devil Sword guy here?"

"No, he's not, and for you own good, stay the hell away!" Issei snapped, his Boosted Gear appearing.

"Seriously dude?" Soren muttered, sighing yet again.

"Always the feisty one ain't ya?" Azazel mused, "No Holy Devil Sword though? Bo-oring! Hey you, adorable vampire!" Azazel's call got Gasper to peer out of his newfound hiding place, Azazel humming as he took a quick look over, "Forbidden Balor View huh? Y'know this type of Sacred Gear can wind up extremely dangerous if the user's capacity is too low. And let me guess…" Azazel's attention turned to Saji, "you've got the Black Dragon Pulse, Absorption Line, correct? During practice you should get that one to connect to the Vampire to drain off all that excess power no one can control. You're welcome in advanced."

"Take away power?" Saji murmured.

" _ **You really haven't bothered experimenting have you?"**_ Bahamut chimed in then, _**"Remember how I mentioned Viltra made up for being a weak Black Dragon with a bunch of powers? That, that was what I meant. Play around with your Gear a bit, you'd be surprised what it can do."**_

"Bahamut told you about Viltra and you didn't check? Wow, a bit lazy wouldn't ya think?" Azazel mused, "But, yes, of course it can. Your Gear has one of the powers of the Evil Black Dragon King, the Prison Dragon Viltra. That Gear scatters the power of whatever it comes into contact with, of course, attaching itself to another object for a period of time is another perk."

"This thing is more badass than I thought." Saji hummed.

" _Although…"_ Azazel said, attention back to him, "There _is_ a faster and simpler way to go about it: He could drink a bit of either of our two Dragon Emperors' blood."

And as if on _cue_ to that remark, the minute it was said, Soren made a short warp behind Gasper, the kid yelping as the senior student appeared and nicked his thumb with a quick swipe of his hand, the vampire yelping as a small line of red dripped off Soren's digit.

"Well then why not? It'll save time won't it?" Soren said, Gasper shaking his head quickly, "Huh?"

"No! I hate blood, the smell of that stuff just makes me wanna puke!" Gasper whined.

"Anwen was right…" Soren muttered.

"You're like the worst vampire ever." Koneko said, Gasper wailing again.

"Why are you so mean to me Koneko?!" Gasper's whine got Soren to wince a bit from the noise, the young man sighing as he wiped his thumb off with a rag, the wound gone in the next moment.

"Whatever."

"Well, the blood thing is best, but I'm sure you guys will figure something out." Azazel said, turning away, then stopping and looking back to Soren, "Ah right, Shu, you wanted me to look at your Dragon Gear right?"

"Yeah. Better now than later actually." Soren said, trotting over to Azazel, "Xenovia, you gonna stick around and help them out?"

"I would, but out of caution I'll go with you. At the least, to be safe in case the Governor General… tries something." Xenovia said so as she dismissed Durandal, Azazel laughing.

"Oh don't you worry holy-sword girl, I wouldn't do anything to my favorite daughter's boyfriend. Astra would try to cut off my wings if I did." Azazel said, "Alright then, let's go, I'm sure this is important."

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Issei called out, Azazel stopping again, "Why did you hide your identity from me when we first met?"

"Oh that? Well… it's just kinda my thing really." Azazel said, starting off again.

"You get used to it, don't worry." Soren said, turning forward, flinching a bit as he felt a pulse shoot along his back, gritting his teeth, _"Damn… now?"_

* * *

"Huh, I see… this is definitely the kind of mark Ophis would leave."

Azazel hummed as he traced a finger along the snake mark on Soren's Gear, a sort of tablet in his hand with panels of data on it, Azazel, flicking the screen with his finger a couple of times.

"So, did anything _happen_ after Ophis' snake bit your Gear?"

"Well…" Soren thought on it, his mind going back to that vision, of the chained figure shrouded in shadows, still feeling the rumble of the being in him with the mere thought of it, "I saw… someone… someone who was chained, and I was in… I don't even know, it was like a void, dark shadows with light ebbing through them… their voice it was… it was like Bahamut's but at the same time it wasn't his."

" _ **Eh? The hell are you talking about?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren putting a hand on his head, Azazel humming as he continued flicking through the data he had, continuing to look over the Gear in the meanwhile, Xenovia on the sidelines, watching attentively.

"Something about "I am… but I am not… but have always been" or, something like that, it was weird. I don't like cryptic shit." Soren muttered, feeling a shudder run down his back, "Azazel, can you _not_ do whatever you did?!"

"Sorry sorry, some of the adjusting feeds back through the plate on your back… hmm, this _is_ odd…" Azazel said, Soren raising a brow, "You're about to say "What is?" right?" no response, "Hahaha! Well, simply put… nothing is actually _off_ with your Gear, believe it or not."

"Off as in…"

"As in nothing about it has really changed… what's _odd_ however, is what Ophis _did."_ Again, a raise of a brow from Soren as the "wings" folded closer to his back, "If you want me to summarize, she put a "key" into the "lock." Whatever vision you saw was because Ophis made a crack in the seal on Bahamut's soul."

" _ **So it's basically up to us to make that crack bigger."**_ Bahamut muttered, giving a huff, _**"Hardly changes the actual problem… though I do admit I've felt a bit… odd since then. Like something is just buzzing in my head… well, it would if I…**_ **had** _ **a head anyway. Kid, can I count yours?"**_

"Priorities!"

" _ **Right right. Well, it's like… something is waking up. I have no damn clue what it is but its**_ **there.** _ **And it feels… familiar, almost nostalgic."**_

" _I wonder… does it have to do with what I saw in my vision? Was that really Bahamut I saw?"_ Soren put a hand on his chin, his Gear vanishing and he turned to face Azazel, "Well, what does this mean? Do we have new options or… are we still stuck on the only plan we have?"

At that note, Xenovia perked up in a more attentive manner, Azazel leaning back in his seat and letting out a deep sigh, cracking an eye open to see the set, anxious expression on Soren's face.

"Sadly, no." Azazel said, Soren feeling this weight press down on him, "We're still at the only two options we had… either you assimilate parts of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing to make a new Gear… or we hope for a damn miracle."

"So… no progress." Soren let out a grumble, a hand tensing into a fist and a breath coming from him, "Alright then… guess we really don't have a choice."

"Soren?" Xenovia tilted her head, Soren nodding and tenting his hands.

"I'll have to go with option one then…" Soren said, lowering his hands, his expression stoic, "I'll use the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing to break this curse then… even with the risk that entails."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Took. Too. Long. UGH! Whatever, I'm on Christmas break now so all I've got is work eating up time… and gaming time sinks… freaking FFXV Comrades, get a story update soon I already cleared it… and Switch games… and Pokemon Ultra Moon…. AGH!**


	42. Life 41

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 41: Mystery**

"So, you really intend to go through with that plan?"

"What other choice do I have in the matter? I have to be willing to take the risk that comes with it. Besides, Sacred Gears respond to the will and desires of their holders, I can totally make it happen if I want it to!"

Somehow the levity in Soren's statement only made him falter on it, Xenovia's stoic expression as she leaned back on the elevator rail not exactly helping the matter.

"I know I should probably be more on edge about the whole idea… but really with how often I find my ass in life or death scenarios, the whole "assimilate or die" thing is not something incredibly high on my list of "Things I have great concern over" for whatever reason." Soren said, letting out a sigh, "It's reckless, stupid, potentially something that'll cause who knows how much damage, and the mentioned risk to my life it poses."

" _ **Sounds about normal for the crap we get caught up in."**_ Bahamut said. _**"And if we thought there was trouble enough alone, let's also remember your old man has something of a rep among the mythological factions. Merlin's protégé and all. Your surname alone is probably gonna cause a debate at that summit."**_

"Shit, I completely forgot about that." Soren put a hand to his head as he gave another sigh, then looking up to Xenovia, "No input?"

"I don't feel a need to berate you or argue the point. If the only option you truly have is to use the powers of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing to break the Curse, then I won't object." Xenovia stated, "Of course, I can't speak for everyone in our group."

"Yeah that's another problem."

"Though I'm sure Lucina and Lady Astra would come around if you simply laid out the terms." Xenovia added, Soren looking to the side, "Though at the same time I'm not comfortable with the idea of you dying either."

"I really don't…"

"You _did_ promise to father my child after all."

"And _there_ it is!" Soren put his hand to his face as he sighed, "Then again I did agree to that one so it's kind of on me now isn't it?"

"I also recall you saying that while you don't plan on living forever, you do want to live for the next few centuries." Xenovia added, Soren nodding to it, then the girl moved forward and got in his face, "So with that in mind, you yourself said how long you plan to live. So don't cut it short."

" _ **Hey, the kid convinced near omnipotent spirits of his ancestors to lend him their powers by being an audacious little shit. Breaking a seal placed by God is about on par with that."**_

"That was supposed to be a compliment, right?" Soren murmured, looking to the side as he ignored the fact Xenovia was pressing into him more, "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Yes." Was the flat reply from the girl, Soren sighing once more, though the elevator came to a halt right then.

"We can have a talk about this _later…_ probably after the summit is over." Soren said, slipping out from between the wall and Xenovia, the girl giving a nod as she followed him out, and the sight the two were met with as the living room came into view was Artoria sitting in a chair sipping tea, and Anwen sprawled on the couch with spiral eyes and unintelligible mutterings coming from her mouth, "Artoria, I said "pick her up" not torture her."

"I did pick her up." Artoria said, "I also had a sparring match with her so I could gauge this girl's skill with a sword, since she may be a relative of mine and all."

" _Yeah but your definition of train is equal to torture, I'd know."_ Soren let out a sigh as the thought ran through his head, and next he knew, a tome came flying through the air right at his face, Xenovia's head snapping back as the young man was sent flying into the wall, Soren upside down and sliding down onto the floor, the tome still on his face and Artoria back to sipping her tea as she sat back down.

"What just…" Xenovia murmured, looking back to Artoria.

"You don't even need to say a thing for me to know what you're thinking kid. And my training methods are perfectly sound." Artoria stated, Soren rolling to an upright position, an imprint of the cover of the tome left on his face as it dropped off.

"Yes, sound from the perspective of an insane person." Soren replied, "Either way… how did Anwen shape up to your standards?"

"Well, her style definitely needs work, clearly she's of the "self-trained" variety, but there's plenty of potential." Artoria said, setting the teacup down, "And, I sent word of my idea back to the Clocktower. They'll have word on any artifacts we know of or have that could help out with this one and the saint girl."

"Well not like it'll be hard. Mordred and Joan of Arc, can't be tricky to find any relics pertaining to them." Soren added, then noting the look on Xenovia's face, "Hm?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm curious what you two mean by relic." Xenovia stated, both Association members looking at her, "In the Church, "Relic" typically meant some kind of holy artifact, like the Ark of the Covenant or Holy Grail…"

"Which is _actually_ a Sacred Gear, proper name being the Sephiroth Graal." Artoria added, "When we say relic in the Association, we're referring to any artifact relating to some past being, be it a Hero or some deity, even items left from the Age of Elders count as well. It can be basically anything, from an entire location to something as simple as, well, a grail."

"Age of Elders?" Xenovia asked, Soren waving a hand through the air.

"Enough for now! There's too much to explain to these guys but focus needs to be elsewhere." Soren took a chair, Artoria nodding, "What about preparing for the summit, how is that going?"

"Well, Azazel and I have discussed some things. We at least have an edge in having the Fallen Angels on our side, but as for the Underworld and Heaven, that's another problem. But, I'd at least like to believe Sirzechs is a more reasonable person than the _previous_ rulers of the Underworld."

"Well I can definitely tell you Leviathan is definitely… fuuuuuuuu…" Soren's expression faulted as a particular fact came to mind, Artoria tilting her head as the boy continued to drone in the drawn out curse.

"What? Is something up here?" Artoria asked.

"Well, actually uhmph…" As Xenovia started speaking, Soren shot up and slammed a hand over her mouth, letting out a chuckle as he also grabbed her arm and began pulling Xenovia back.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Now uh… I need to tell Xeno here something so we're just gonna go around the corner for a minute!" Soren did as he said, giving a small glare to Xenovia as he backed her into the wall, "Are you nuts?! You seriously weren't about to tell her about Serafall being here were you?!"

"It only seemed appropriate to be honest with her." Xenovia stated, Soren shaking his head.

"No no no no. Serafall is too problematic! I'm only dealing with her being here because I cut a deal with Souna to get our tails into the Familiar Forest. There is no way in _hell_ I am letting the woman know one of the four Satans is camping out in my place!" Soren snapped, but keeping his voice down, glancing back out into the living room to make sure Artoria hadn't decided to listen in, as he was sure she'd likely do, but she instead was now looking at a tablet she'd produced, "Especially not when the whole summit thing hasn't even been resolved yet."

"I understand. Though how will we even keep Lady Serafall away?"

"It's not like she stays around here for long before going off to bug Souna. So long as Artoria is out to her hotel before she gets back here, we'll be in the clear." Soren said, giving a sigh, "Man this entire thing has just been trouble without end."

"I'm afraid you may jinx things if you continue to talk like that." Xenovia said, Soren sighing once more, both turning when the elevator door opened up.

"Heyo! Everyone's favorite ojou is home! Sorry I'm late, I was…" Astra came to a stop when she saw the situation at hand, namely, Soren's way of having Xenovia against the wall, "EHHH?! Shu, I thought you weren't going to do anything until after the summit?"

"I'm not doing anything." Soren said, moving his hand away, though he caught the small pout Xenovia made, shrugging, "Where've you been at?"

"Ah, well, after me and dad finished up what we had to, I ran into Rias getting done with her own meeting. Believe it or not, she asked me for love advice!" Astra said, giving a chuckle as she sauntered past, "I expect we'll be hearing about the Red Dragon getting some after the summit is done and over with."

"It'd be about damn time. That idiot doesn't notice a single thing and it's a bit annoying." Soren said, the group moving back into the living room, Anwen stirring into a more conscious state as she sat up, "Ei, blondie's up."

"Shut it." Anwen muttered, shooting a glare to Soren, "I blame you for what I went through!"

"And now _you know_ how a good portion of my life was." Soren said, Artoria's air changing to oddly prideful as she let out a chuckle despite the accusatory finger being pointed at her, "Then again _everyone_ who trained under her got that treatment… but we, her kids, got the most, ain't I right Chloe?"

"Mhm." Hidden behind a box of sweets, Chloe poked her head out and nodded, vanishing behind the box again with the sounds of her munching coming from it, Soren sighing.

"Guess that works."

"Pff, please, try being my dad's kid. He's nice but you don't even wanna _know_ what it's like being family to the maddest of the mad scientists of the mythologies when he gets going." Astra stated, holding up a finger, then turning to Izayoi, "Izayoi, back me up here!"

"I can attest to the governor generals… zeal. He's often considered severing his own arm so that he can install a prosthetic "omnipotent arm" he created." Izayoi said, Soren and Artoria both having the same look.

"That makes too much sense." Both foster-mother and son said in tandem, making similar motions to putting their hands to their eyes as they sighed.

"I'm goin' to bed." Anwen sighed herself and shuffled off, twitching a bit when she felt Artoria's eyes on her, zipping off then with a quick dash.

"Well, she makes a good point though. It's late, and with the summit in a few days, the lot of you need all the rest you can get. Where's Faustus and the saint girl?" Artoria's answer came with another ding of the elevator, the woman humming as the two girls entered the living room with shopping bags in hand, "That answers that one."

"I feel like we missed something." Lucina said, Soren waving a hand.

"Nothing much really." Soren stated, rolling a shoulder, "But Anwen had a point… I need to sleep on some things too."

* * *

" _What… this place again?"_

It again wasn't actual consciousness that greeted Soren's eyes when they opened, but once more that shifting void, the drifting feeling falling stopping as his position righted itself until his footing became solid, Soren turning around to again come face to face with the restrained figure, the chains binding him shifting as he moved.

" _ **So… you return hmm?"**_

"Not like it was by choice." Soren muttered, looking around, tapping his foot and finding he really _was_ on some kind of solid ground, "Where in the hell am I? I've seen my subconscious before, so what the hell is this?"

" _ **This is not your subconscious child of Noxis."**_ The figure said, Soren raising a brow, _**"The depths of one's soul are different… as you can see."**_

"Well, Eonian arts do focus on the soul a lot… but this is a void, so what the heck is up with this? Is this mine, or Bahamut's?"

" _ **Thy soul and mine are joined, you know this Fledgling."**_

"So you're saying my soul and Bahamut's, since you're apparently him, are one and the same because of the Sacred Gear?" Soren sat down and leaned on a hand as he spoke, a nod coming from the figure, "Well that makes no damn sense. You can pull a Sacred Gear from somebody safely if you know what to do, and Dragon Gear's are even more different. They _seal_ a soul within another, they don't bind them. Hell, the dragon soul even separates after the host dies to find another fragment down the line."

" _ **Perhaps in the rules of thine own world, but I am no ordinary dragon… much like Ophis and Great Red, the state of being to which I exist in is far different… the Bahamut which you know is not aware of this fact. He retains none of my memories, as you have surely found."**_

"So you _are_ him… but, wait, if the Bahamut I know is another version, or, I guess is proper, a reincarnation, then just who in the _hell_ are you?" Soren asked, putting a hand on his chin as the memory of the Noxii crossed his mind once more, "The Noxii knew about Bahamut though, saying something, what was it… I could barely hear it during their murmurings though…"

" _ **Hahaha… in due time child. That's something you'll easily find out though, with no doubt."**_ The figure rumbled in amusement, then groaning as the chains pulled back before slacking a bit, _**"Though let me say this: What Ophis caused has opened the way to you fledgling…"**_

"Yeah I kinda figured that one out." Soren replied, turning a finger in his ear, "Sadly the only idea I have right now is to shove pieces of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing into the Ruina Draco and hope it works out."

" _ **If your will is strong enough, then it may be so."**_

"Just freaking say "your odds are slim" for hell's sake." Soren sighed, putting a hand on his head, "You do recall I said I don't do cryptic, right?"

" _ **That I do."**_

"Then why the hell do…"

* * *

"GAGH?!"

Rather than slipping back into consciousness, Soren rudely woke up when something impacted his face and jerked his head to the side, the moment of shock getting his mind alert instantly as he blinked, reorienting his head as he could, noting a foot still on his head, his vision trailing down the leg to a barely covered rear on his chest, more peering over revealing Xenovia was the offending kicker.

To his right was Lucina and his left as Astra, a situation he was a bit more used to than this one.

" _When did she even get in here? Astra and Lucina are in here more often than they're on rooms so I'm used to it… but talk about a rude awakening… I was also interrupted."_ Soren sighed as he grabbed Xenovia's ankle and moved her leg aside, but when Xenovia rolled off his front, as if in reaction, her legs then clamped down on Soren's chest like a vice, surprising him more when she rolled again and flipped _him_ over, Soren finding him again with Xenovia's weight pressing into him and his face now shoved into the pillow.

"Okay _this_ is gonna need to be dealt with if I'm ever gonna willingly share a bed with her!" Soren growled and craned his head as much as he could to see, shifting an arm to try and make a grab to free himself… and he did find himself grabbing something after a moment, "What the…"

 _Squish, squish_

"Bahamut… tell me what I'm grabbing, _now."_

" _ **Well… it's round, and soft…"**_

"It's her ass, isn't it?"

" _ **Yeah."**_

"Dammit!" Soren snapped, muffling his voice with the pillow, though when the sudden tightening of his grip earned a sharp _moan_ from the sleeping Xenovia along with a slackening of the grip of her legs, he looked back up with a surprised glint in his eyes. "Is she…?"

 _Squeeze, squeeze…_

In response, a couple more light moans and further loosening of the grip on him, Soren giving a sigh before continuing in a more massage like fashion, and once Xenovia's legs loosed enough to where he could move, he shot to his knees before she could clamp back down as she rolled over, Soren clicking his tongue as he rolled his wrist, Xenovia's face bearing a particular strong flush to it now.

"Of all the ways I started a morning, this is _maybe_ one of the weirdest."

" _ **How high on the list? You've been caught in some weird situations."**_

"Probably just below waking up to Astra riding me." Soren said, flipping out of the bed, throwing on a sweat jacket as he left the room, "That one being under when that Hippogriff attacked our camp when Stolfo and I were in Greece."

" _ **Didn't he befriend the thing?"**_

"Yeup." Soren nodded, putting a hand behind his head as he vaulted over the balcony rail to the living room, turning on his heel towards the kitchen, "Though I think if I had to say what was the _weirdest_ thing that's happened in my life as a whole… hmm, maybe when I was studying with Zelretch? Well, that's definitely up there… he sent me to a few places with that magic of his… hmm, one of those might qualify."

"Your life sounds like it was very eventful."

"Pssh, that's just ever since I was eleven, even before that was-wait…" Soren's rummaging through the cupboards stopped, and he shot around to see that the on who'd spoken was Lacia, the light-blue haired girl seated at the table, giving a dainty wave as one hand kept lightly wrapped around a coffee mug, "EHHHHH?! What are you doing here?!"

"That shy maid with the black hair let me in."

"I asked _what_ are you doing here, not how did you get in, but thanks for answering that." Soren said, giving a sharp breath as he clicked his tongue, "You just up and left the other day, not that I wasn't sure it was due to your own thing… so what're you doing back here?"

"What, I can't stop by to see how you're doing after what the Ophis did?" Lacia responded, taking a sip from her mug, and Soren couldn't help but feel like there was a slight hint of snark in the statement as he folded his arms.

"Point taken. But aren't you busy with the preparations for that concert you're having?"

"That's not for a few days, so I have time." Lacia said, "Besides, once I told my mother about you she downright insisted I take the time to talk to you a bit."

"Uh, wait, you what?" Soren shot around from having started rummaging again, Lacia nodding to confirm what she'd said as he froze up a bit.

"Well of course I told her! My mother and her retainers have been cut off to information from Eonis every since they left with me, so hearing about another person from there, much less the son of Lady Lux herself, she both insisted I talk with you a bit more, and she'd actually like to meet you too."

"You _do_ remember I'm dealing with a summit between factions that could very well alter the course of what happens to this world, right?" Soren said, a brow twitching while Lacia nodded, pushing the mug in her hands slightly forward.

"Of course. I'd wait, but, you're free today, right?"

"Uh… for the most part, yes." Soren slowly nodded in response, Lacia letting out a giggle before clapping her hands together.'

"Then let's go on a date!"

"Huh?" if Soren's expression could be described from that one phrase, it'd be that his eyes had gone to nothing but white circles as his jaw slacked just a bit, "Y-You really do just move along at your own pace…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And cutting it here, mainly because there's gonna be another heap o' exposistion coming along next time! Let's see, what other details to add in there before getting into the conference itself? That's also just gonna be a heap of fun, heheheh. See ya'll next time!**


	43. Life 42

Re;Fell Dragon

 **Life 42: Black and White**

"I'm never gonna understand the bit of leaving the same place at different times… hugh, whatever, may as well go about humoring her I guess." Soren gave a small sigh as he flicked his phone to check the time, adjusting the brim of the cap he had on as he glanced through the crowd milling about in the plaza that the meeting point was supposed to be. "Still not sure what this is about…"

"Heyyy! Soren!" Lacia's voice calling from the side got the young man to look over, flicking his cap's brim up for a better view as the girl trotted towards him, dressed in a stylish white sundress with yellow ribbons along sides of it, a light shirt beneath the dress, Lacia herself humming as she looked Soren's own ensemble over, a black shirt under a white jacket, stylish slacks and sneakers, and the white cap on, Soren again tugging the brim as the wind shifted by a bit, "You're a pretty trendy dresser."

"Grow up 'round some of the people I did, and _live_ with who I do, you pick up some fashion sense." Sorem said, pocketing his hands, Lacia giving a small giggle to the statement, "So… what's the plan here?"

"Hmm? You don't have a plan of your own?" Lacia asked, putting a finger on her chin as she tilted her head, Soren making a gagging noise as he bent over, "I figured you go on lots of dates considering, well, the obvious."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorta busy with Association stuff most of the time so we don't really do much "out of the house" couple stuff."

"Must be nice." The three words were said under the girl's breath, but Soren picked up on it easily enough with his more acute hearing, though as he opened his mouth to respond to it, his lips curled into a particularly sly smirk as his eyes gleamed.

"Eh? What was that, I think I heard you say something?" Soren asked, giving a pleasant by teasing expression as he angled his cap again, Lacia clearing her throat as a small flush showed up.

"Nothing! It's not anything important." Lacia said, Soren's expression being matched by his chuckle that he was definitely thinking a particular thing as Lacia looked at him with an obstinate blush.

" _Something to tease her over!"_

"Ehhh? Really?" Soren hummed, angling his head a bit, then pointing at an ear, "See, demi-dragons have more acute senses than normal humans, so I'm pretty sure I heard…"

"It's nothing I swear!" Lacia spat, clearing her voice again as she then grabbed Soren's arm, "Now, I believe I asked you on a date, right? If you don't have a plan, then let's go around the plaza and look. This is my first date, so try picking up, okay?"

" _She's trying to turn the tables on me, cute."_ Soren thought, his smirk only widening as bit as he relented and let Lacia lead, "Okay then, tell me Ms. Moves-at-her-own-pace, what's your own grand plan?"

"Uh, well…" Lacia let out a hum, Soren stifling a bit of a chuckle to her overly thoughtful look.

" _She didn't exactly think past the "ask the guy out" step huh?"_

"What did the notes say…" Lacia murmured, then snapping her fingers, "A movie! Let's start with a movie!"

"Simple choice but alright." Soren mused, then glancing back over his shoulder as Lacia led him off, spotting the familiar blackish red topped head of a particular Fallen Angel peering out from behind a light pole in a _bad_ disguise of facemask and glasses… only for said person to be yanked back with a flare of dark blue, _"Thanks for keeping her in check Luci."_

"Lemme go! We need to keep watch!" Around said corner and pole, Astra struggled against Lucina's hold on her, the demi-dragoness sighing as she pulled down the facemask and plucked the glasses off of Astra's face.

"You're being too paranoid." Lucina said, Astra shaking her head.

"It's not paranoia! As the two Alphas, whenever there is a chance of a new involvement it's our jobs to observe! How else can we make anything work?" Astra said, getting free and looking back around the "hiding" spot.

"Not that you're wholly _incorrect_ but come on, this whole date peeping thing is a bit _too_ cliché don't you think? We're not the Gremory peerage." Lucina stepped out into direct view as opposed to slinking around as Astra darted around from hiding spot to hiding spot while they followed after Soren and Lacia, Astra giving a snicker.

"Ah, but it's _also_ rude to interfere!"

"He already saw you!" Lucina snapped, sighing as Astra pressed herself to another wall. "I get the concern but I mean, she _is_ from Eonis too. I think the fact the two hit it off pretty easily is a _good thing."_

"I do too but we need to keep the hierarchy in mind." Astra said, Lucina giving her a look.

"I'm pretty sure our spots on your little chart are safe and secure." Lucina remarked, Astra then shooting out.

"They went into the theater! After them!"

"This is a bad idea Astra." Lucina's remark fell on deaf ears as Astra shot forward, the demi-dragoness sighing.

" _ **There's just no stopping that girl once she gets going, is there?"**_ Naga murmured, Lucina shaking her head.

"Nope."

What followed was what Soren himself had to quantify completely as the "textbook shoujo manga date." After the movies, runs to nearby restaurants and sweet shops were what followed, and as he observed how Lacia acted, it became progressively more obvious that she wasn't the kind of person who got out very much… if the awe to some things was any give away for it.

* * *

"Mmm, wow this is so good!" Lacia let out a cute sounding keen as she pulled the spoon she had out of her mouth, a rather sizable parfait in front of her, "sizable" meaning big enough to be one of the café's _challenge menu_ items, Soren showing a small twitch on his brow as he looked around, pulling his caps brim down as he let out a small chuckle.

"Y'know… for someone of your… size…" He wasn't going to call her small. Of anything Lacia was at least an average height, but she was a downright twin terms of size despite and admittedly okay curves to her slender form, so the sight of someone like _her_ downing such a big desert item was drawing stares of amazement from the other tenants… and Astra staring out from one booth, Lucina just enjoying her own item, "It's kind of impressive you can, well… down that."

"It takes a lot of energy to perform on stage." Lacia stated, setting the spoon down, "But, it's also because my performances are a way for me to train my powers. The audience doesn't know it, in fact, they think what happens is just special effects."

"BUUUFAAA! S-So… wait, l-lemme get this straight, you're _actively_ using your magic in front of hundreds, if not thousands, of people?!" Soren's tone was one of utter bafflement after the spit take he did.

"Yes. Is that problematic?"

"Very!" Soren said, Lacia tilting her head as the boy put a hand over his face, "Most of the human population isn't aware of the actual existence of magic or… anything like that really. It's not that common for humans without special connections to develop supernatural awareness, so all sides try to keep them out of it… usually. So, just up and doing that in public is just… jarring to hear about, to say the least."

"I have explained how I channel it." Lacia stated, Soren nodding, "But, again, I do so to relieve the people's woes and pains. After all, it's what Lucians do. It's a nice way to help people, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I can't really deny that line of logic." Soren murmured, folding his arms as he sat back. "So, why did you _really_ ask me out today? I mean, aside from it being clear you don't really get out that much."

"Mmmm…" Lacia made a grumbling noise as she puffed out a cheek, Soren letting out a snicker.

"Sorry sorry, force 'a habit. But, honestly, is this really _all_ you wanted to do?" Soren asked, Lacia looking to the side, "I mean for crying out loud it was obvious you were referencing a shoujo manga."

"How did you know?!"

"Does that really need to be asked?"

The quick retort and glance to Astra, who quickly leaned back to hide answered the question easily.

"I admit I… grew up rather sheltered." Lacia murmured, clearing her throat as Soren gained a sly smirk as he leaned on a hand, "If you insist… well, the real reason I asked you to come out with me is… I… I wanted to know what it is that _you_ know about Eonis."

"Pff… hehehehe…" Soren couldn't help it as he started chuckling with a hand over his mouth, Lacia looking at him with a surprised gasp.

"What? Is it really so far fetched that I'd ask that? We both would've been young and… well, I was curious. See, before my mother and I left, I never left the capital of Lucis much… and I always heard lady Lux was an adventurous person, so, being her son, I assume you've been around." Lacia said, prompting Soren's stifled chuckling to turn into quiet laughter, "Why is this funny to you?"

"Sorry, sorry! It's just… if you seriously wanted to talk about that, you coulda just been up front! Not that today hasn't been fun so far." Soren said, flicking his cap up a bit, a pleasant, amused smile on, "If you wanted to talk about Eonis, then there's no problem. But… maybe after we're done here."

"Of course! I mean… talking about something like that around so many people is, well… definitely not a good idea." Lacia said, Soren giving her a smarmy looking smirk, "Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not I'm not." Soren cautioned, again messing with his hat, "I also don't do crowds so… yeah."

"Hmhmhm, and here I thought you were Mr. Big and Bold. What with the amount of girls who live with you." Lacia giggled, Soren looking to the side as the girl spun her spoon at him in a toying manner, the light haired girl giggling again.

"Hey that's just coincidental!" Soren muttered, falling silent when he felt two glares boring into the back of his skull. "Okay maybe not _entirely_ coincidental. I have a bad habit of saying what is apparently the right thing in the heat of the moment… at least, for some. Anwen's just sticking around because its convenient for her _and_ she got a power boost out of it."

"She's the temperamental one right?" Lacia asked, sticking more parfait into her mouth, "So, it's _not_ for such reasons as… I assume most of the others."

"Pretty much." Soren said, glancing back over his shoulder, Astra and Lucina shifting back from staring at him, "So… parfaits!"

"Parfaits!"

* * *

"And this park again… aside from it being basically the only sizable one in _town…_ I've been spending a lot of time here in retrospect." Soren sighed in an amused manner as he tossed a rock across the surface of the park's lake, Lacia chuckling as she found one of her own.

"It is a nice place, I don't blame you. It's also nice and quiet… course there's the observers." Lacia noted, looking over to where Astra was doing a bad job of hiding behind a tree, Lucina not even bothering to hide and instead happily munching on a crepe, "Well, observer."

"Ehehe, sorry." Soren mused, toying with his pendant, "So, Eonis. I say… before I get into my possible abuse case of a childhood, what about you? I don't know much about Lucis… but, I do remember it was a holy nation. You guys considered… which Astral was it Lucis has as their patron? Hmm…"

"Salacia, the Hydrean." Lacia said, "The goddess who blessed my bloodline with our innate ability to heal and affinity to water, just as Bahamut blessed the Noxians with their power to empower their followers and gain strength through those same bonds."

"Easy to forget that while the Power of Kings is the same at it's base, the way the bloodlines were blessed by the Astrals changed their functions if you can't look into it. And… wait, Bahamut? As in, my dragon?"

" _ **She means the**_ **other** _ **me I guess."**_

"Hmm, of course. The Bladekeeper and God of War. Not a lot of texts remain about him, but, the Dragon God of the Void who gave the original Six Kings their abilities before the other Astrals further blessed them. You… didn't know this?" Lacia asked, tilting her head.

"No I did not know that!" Soren said, chucking the stone in his hand, the item skipping all the way to the other shore before smacking into a tree, "Uh… whoops."

"Well… actually, I'm not _that_ surprised. Like I said, not much text remains on him. We Lucians still recall him through, due to our connection to the Astrals. Though… perhaps you simply didn't learn enough before the Scourge struck." Lacia murmured, a hand on her chin, "Well, I don't know enough about that disaster. But, back on topic, yes?"

"Yeah… before I feel the metaphorical brick hit my face again." Soren muttered, sitting down on the bank, "And, slight correction, Noxis's patron Astral is Shiva… though that's what my memory says, I dunno, I was like eight. So, what we know about the actual place."

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm not that knowledgeable on the lands outside of the Lucian capital city, Sanctus." Lacia said, also taking a seat near Soren, "For me, it was mostly just schooling, learning about the long history of the kingdoms and the Astrals who saved the inhabitants of Eonis when the Age of Elders ended. I got to see the city every now and then as I got older, usually to tag along with my mom when she would head into the city. It's how she taught me to use my abilities, helping those who came to Sanctus for healing. She always said 'Our songs give salvation and comfort to those who hear them. The Purifying Light, that is what a Lucian is' is what she'd always go on about."

"Though our powers _do_ have a natural purification effect." Soren noted, Lacia nodding, leaning forward and drawing a finger through the water in front of her.

"True. A light to cast out not darkness, but corruption." Lacia said, sitting back up and looking at the golden twilight sky, "But, well, as you can imagine, that kind of childhood didn't lead to a lot of adventurous things. Honestly, I spent more time trying to sneak _out_ of the palace than I did staying _in._ I gave our retainers a lot of trouble because of it."

"So being out in the world itself is a pretty big deal for you huh?" Soren asked, Lacia nodding.

"Yes. It may not be Eonis, but, I think this realm is just as wonderful, both for the advancements and imperfections it bears… but, at the same time it saddens me a bit. The humans of this realm are caught between so much with hardly any way to fight back. And those who can are incredibly rare when compared to the number of humans as a whole." Lacia had a wistful tone to her voice as she spoke, Soren nodding as he leaned on a hand.

"Yeah. But, it's why the Association was founded after the Great War… to gather together those rare, exceptional humans and create a group who _could_ fight back, give humanity a chance. Honestly, being only half human is something I think is a blessing in disguise." Soren laid down as he spoke, Lacia glancing over, the accented fact his eyes were in-human standing out to her further. The deep, royal blue color belied the cat-like pupils he had as part of his draconic nature. "Humans aren't really that special. They're weak, fragile, and compared to the other races barely live that long… but, I think that's _exactly_ what makes them, us, special."

"Well, without a lifespan that's functionally forever…" Lacia noted, glancing over herself to see Astra and Lucina both listening in, but, from the tone in the air, it was clear they took it seriously, "What choice does humanity have but to make the best of that time?"

"Exactly. I think it's why humans were entrusted with things like Sacred Gears and the like, because of those facts." Soren sat up, giving a chuckle, "And here we go, off on a tangent."

"Well it _was_ on topic." Lacia pointed out, Soren nodding.

"Yeah. _But,_ you wanted to know about my childhood in Eonis, so, let's see…" Soren folded his arms and hummed, and he felt amused when he felt Astra's and Lucina's attention shift to him, "Mom was… well, if I had to pick a word for her, it'd be spontaneous. The Noxis family is kinda run like a Yakuza family. We work from the shadows in terms of running the kingdom, keeping out of the public light as much as the rulers of a kingdom are able to. But, you'd never not see a Noxian King being the first one into a fight, and the last one out."

"The bravest of all Kings is what I was told." Lacia said, "Those who never stand alone, the Guiding Lights."

"And the bloodline with the cruelest fate." Soren noted, a hand bunching up into a tight fist for a moment, "And… well, my childhood wasn't really one that was cooped up. I went to public school like any other kid rather than some up town prep school, my best friends were the kids of my mom's retainers, and we spent _a lot_ of time exploring the parts of the city we were allowed to visit… course not without a retinue of Crownsguard trailing behind us everywhere we went."

"Sounds like it was fun." Lacia mused, Soren giving a chuckle that soon devolved into a long sigh, prompting a confused look from Lacia.

"Remember how I said my childhood could count for a possible abuse case?" Soren noted, Lacia nodding, "See, my mom was a real outdoorsy type. Didn't like sitting down for long and since granddad was still the current ruler, she used that to, well… tour the kingdom. A lot. It's how I recall her saying she and my dad met. And after me and my friends were finally old enough, she started taking us out of the city quite often."

"You seriously got to see outside of the city?!" Lacia got right in Soren's face as she asked that, the silver-haired young man nodding, pushing aside a bit of the black strands of his mop of hair. "I always heard the lands outside the cities were daemon infested, was that true?"

"Only at night, and even then every settlement has lights with Holy elemental stones packed into them to ward them off." Soren's response got Lacia to back up, and now she only seemed more eager to hear more, "Noxis is a pretty interesting place… there's only a few big regions but, well, I suppose it's a nice place… aside from the pissed off or more territorial fauna that roam around who hunters have to deal with. My mom was very proud of the fact she had a rep with the hunters due to her and her friends taking jobs during their first tenure around the kingdom." Lacia only nodded as Soren continued, "Not to mention she was _obsessed_ with fishing, and insisted I learn to at all her favorite spots. Pff, I actually remember when she dragged us along to Galdin Quay one day as she attempted to catch the King of the Quay. I think it was called a Murk Grouper or something."

"Must have been a large fish." Lacia remarked, "Since Sanctus was built on the water, fishing was a common thing in the city, a lot of restaurants I remember had specialty dishes too! Wait… Murk Grouper? I know that picture actually!"

"Yeah it was like this _super_ big deal that my mom managed to catch it." Soren said, "My friends, Ardeo, Sobre, and Velox, were yelling out heads off to encourage her as she and her friends pulled it in. Hehehe, not much more fun than jumping into the water to help lift the damn thing. Not that we were easy to see in the picture, pushing the thing up from the bottom with our faces barely poking out."

"Hehehe, I do remember seeing it, and I _do_ remember four boys peering out from helping lift it. So you were one of them then." Lacia hummed, Soren giving a chuckle, "It certainly seems like there wasn't much wrong so…"

"Well, camping was also a big part of lots of those trips… and recall I mentioned aggressive and/or territorial fauna." Soren added, Lacia showing a realization in her eyes, "Let's just say I learned how to fight from helping fend off whatever came too close to camp. Probably didn't help that Ard and his mom's cooking practically drew them in sometimes. Good stuff though."

"So… you trained by fighting _actual_ creatures in the wilds?" Lacia asked.

"And sometimes with Sobre and the royal trainer… but it was mostly my mom handing my a dagger and saying "kill this thing"… at the least she wasn't crazy enough to sic anything bigger than a dog." Soren's remark was bizarrely nonchalant in the statement, "Though in comparison to how Artoria trained me… maybe I should count my blessings. Least mom never threw me into a fight with a goddamn griffon… sure it was tame but I was freaking twelve!"

"That… wow I… don't have anything to say about that." Lacia looked forward with her eyes wide, "I'm not particularly good in a fight… I mean, I learned a thing or two but in Lucis it's not like the royals fought alongside the soldiers like Noxians do. That does sound… exciting though."

"It was surprisingly efficient… and not that my mom _forced_ me to actually finish it… of anything at the least she made sure I never got hurt… too badly." Soren let out a long sigh as he put a hand over his eyes, Lacia giving a hum as she glanced over to him, "Man my life is all sorts of whacked out insanity."

"I suppose there's two sides to it all huh?" Lacia murmured, "I mean, my story sounds completely boring in comparison, but even with something as fantastical as what I'm seeing from your end… it couldn't have been that pleasant."

"Well not that _most_ of it wasn't fun. Seeing your mom and her friends take down some big ass monster then eating a chunk of the thing for dinner the following night is one helluva story to tell." Soren noted, Lacia giggling at the remark, Soren giving a snicker then giving a sigh, "Y'know, with the summit coming up it does worry me a bit. The optimistic side of me says everything is going to be fine, that the leaders we have now are actually smart enough to put aside differences and work towards making peace. But, then there's the other, similarly powerful people who _don't_ want peace. I don't doubt we're going to be attacked during the summit."

"Are you really so sure there's people out there who don't want the mythologies to become peaceful with each other?" Lacia's question got Soren to sigh again, the young man laying down to stare at the sky.

"It's really sad to say, but, yes." He responded, Vali coming to mind at the moment, a person intent on fighting tougher and tougher opponents to prove himself, "There's a lot of things I could be, and likely am, wrong about. But this one, I know I'm right. Someone out there, be it the Khaos Brigade or some other faction, doesn't want the balance of the world to shift to peace. It doesn't really matter what race anyone is… it's a flaw any sentient being has. There's always an outlier who, when a call for peace is made, will reject it and demand to fight instead."

"Just like Niflheim." Lacia murmured, Soren nodding, "The only kingdom in Eonis that didn't want to accept the possibility of peace between the six countries… it's too fitting the kingdom who wanted war had Ifrit as their patron Astral."

"Yeup. And we're counting down to only a few days left until then. Heh… you can practically feel the tension sometimes." Soren pulled on his cap as he stood up, "And then there's the dang fact I got what's going on myself… ugh, can I just go back to having it easy?"

"Hehehe, well, life isn't always that way, is it?" Lacia asked, Soren sitting back down with a dejected sigh, "But… I liked talking like this. I'd like to hear a bit more about what you and Lady Lux did on those trips, it sounds like touring your kingdom was fun."

"It really was, even if I can't remember some of it due to how young I was." Soren said, standing up and pocketing his hands, "So, this date still going or you good for the day huh?"

"Hmhm, I think I'm good for now." Lacia said, looking to Lucina and Astra, "And besides, I think those two may want to talk to you later. But, again, it was fun, so thanks for accepting my offer."

"Hey it was nothing. But next time, don't refer to a manga aight? Just go with it. It's more fun that way!"

"Ehehehe, I'll be sure to keep that in mind then." Lacia then gave a hum, clapping her hands, "I just had an idea! If the summit goes well, how about you and your friends come to my concert?"

"YOU BETTER SAY YES!" Astra's scream from the sidelines got Soren to give her a look while Lucina put a hand to her forehead, the intense look from Astra getting Soren to chuckle as he turned back to Lacia, the girl expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Alright then, sounds good by me. Just hope the world doesn't blow up between now and then huh?"

"Then you better be sure to make sure it doesn't happen." Lacia giggled as he put her arms behind her back and leaned forward a bit.

"I'm pretty good when it comes to being a defiant little shit, so, hey, wouldn't be the first time I spit in fate's face." Soren chuckled and turned to Lucina and Astra, "Aight you two, let's head on home now… oh, uh, Lacia, want me to take you back to where you're staying?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine. But… maybe expect to see in me in a couple days, 'kay?" Lacia hummed, Soren tilting his head at her as she put a finger to her lips, "It'll be a surprise!"

"Heh… well, can't really knock you out of your pace then, can I?" Soren asked, getting a shake of the head in response, both he and Lacia giving chuckles to it, Lucina giving a hum as she nodded and then snapped her fingers.

"And _there's_ the spark." Lucina noted, Astra then chuckling.

"We get to go to an Inori concert! Hell yeah!" Astra cheered, throwing her fist high in the air, Lucina sighing in amusement.

"If things go well. And they should. We're all a pretty lucky bunch." Lucina noted, folding her arms, _"But, Shu's right… there's his problem in the mix of this too. Even if things go well with the factions, what about the Curse? There's so much going on in such a short area of time…"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **That it is Lucina, that it is. With all the happenings coming around, a lot will be going down and it will be SOON… man these next few parts are gonna be fun to write… though college and such is shooting my schedule in the face. Ah well, I'll make do like I always manage to! See ya next time!**


	44. Life 43

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 43: Bonds**

"Alright you two, let's recap on the rules: Come at me like we're actually fighting to the death. The protective spells I set up will make sure we don't actually injure each other if blows _do_ connect, but, don't hold back, got it? It'll be a win for you two if you can land a hit in on me. Anything more, and we'll call that extra credit." Soren was pacing in front of Jeanne and Xenovia, the two girls standing in the center of the training room with their respective weapons at the ready, Soren cracking his knuckles as he stopped pacing around, waiting for an answer to the question.

"Understood." Xenovia said, raising Durandal to the ready, Jeanne nodding and twirling her spear into a proper hold, Soren giving a small chuckle.

"Alright then. We start… now!" With a flick of his wrist, multiple phantasmal weapons shimmered into form around Soren, a swipe of his arm sending them towards the girls, the two stepping past the phantasms and dashing forward, their simultaneous attack being dodged by a hair as Soren stepped back, a flash of blue leaving his body, the sword and spear hitting only the crystalline afterimage he'd left as Soren then pulling Balmung from the ether, slamming both weapons down in the same instant as his backwards movement.

Amid the lock though, Jeanne raked her spear up along the length of Soren's blade, the polearm catching on the guard and yanking it up, Xenovia rising for a slash in response, and the ring of metal sounded as Soren produced a second sword to block the move, ducking and dismissing both weapons in his hand, Jeanne and Xenovia stumbling from the sudden carry of momentum, Soren knocking both back with quick strikes from an arm and leg, pocketing his hands as the two steadied themselves from the skidding.

"Come on, something as simple as a head on move won't get me, you know that." Soren remarked, moving his head to the side when Xenovia lunged at him, grabbing her wrist as she sailed by and shoulder throwing the girl to the floor, keeping his hold on her arm, "And something a bit more than head on charging, eh Xenovia?"

"You did say a head on charge wouldn't work." Xenovia said, Soren raising a brow when she gave a smirk, moving back when Jeanne's spear shot past him, Soren stepping past the following series of slashes and jabs, the let loose flag blocking out his view in the times it flashed by, but a certain tell tale sound caught his ear and got him to smirk, Soren catching Jeanne's spear and looking up, Xenovia appearing above him with a dagger in her left hand, Durandal coming down on him, Soren flipping up with his hand still on Jeanne's spear, Xenovia's sword smashing into the ground as Soren proceeded to spring board off as Jeanne's back, skidding to a stop and turning.

"Well, that was a nice one. You actually took my advice and used a dagger." Soren mused, Xenovia snickering as she stood straight, Jeanne rubbing her back where she'd been kicked.

"A bit faster and I bet I would've got that hit in." Xenovia remarked, "Good job on keeping his eyes blocked Jeanne."

"We both knew it wouldn't last too long, but, it was definitely worth a shot." Jeanne said, spinning her weapon back into her normal grip for it, Soren chuckling as he shut his left eye in the normal habit of his.

"I can say that definitely would've worked against someone else. I'd say keep that in mind as a kind of finisher." Soren said, flexing his right fingers a bit, "So, how to continue huh?"

"While I'm sure you'd love to continue sparring, I have some news for you."

"WAGH?!"

Soren jumped to the side when, as per the usual, Izayoi appeared seemingly from nowhere near him, the silver haired maid sighing as Soren muttered.

"Do you always have to pop outta nowhere like that?" Soren asked, Izayoi simply ignoring the comment as she flicked out her watch for a moment.

"I'd simply like to inform you that the perverted lizard has arrived… several minutes late on top of that."

"You seriously timed him?" Soren only got Izayoi's usual stoic look in return, the young man sighing.

"Being punctual is an important fact of life." Izayoi stated, Soren putting his arms behind his head. "I would like to think such things would be important to you."

"Believe it or not, no." Soren said, getting his ear yanked for it as the small woman began pulling him off.

"Then I'll simply make you keep schedule. Come along." Izayoi remarked, Soren yelping the entire time as she pulled him off.

"We'll get more practice in later, ow, you two!" Soren yelped, Xenovia and Jeanne both staring at the scene with near similar expressions of shock to what they were witnessing as Soren's yelps followed back in.

"I know we're new around here, but I can't help but feel Izayoi wasn't this pushy with him before the whole prince thing." Jeanne remarked, Xenovia nodding, then shifting her sword and pointing it at Jeanne.

"Even though Soren's left, I don't think we should stop training." Xenovia said, Jeanne nodding as she stepped back a few paces and spun her spear, the flag curling around the shaft.

"I agree. With the summit coming up, we need to be as prepared as we can be. So, en garde!"

* * *

"You can let go now!" Soren batted Izayoi's hand away from his ear, rubbing the side of his head as he muttered while continuing the pace, "Was that entirely necessary?"

"No." Was the blunt reply, Soren rolling his eyes as the two stepped into the hall.

"KYAAA!" Only for Soren to be immediately barreled over to the floor, Izayoi sighing as she looked down at the case, Raynare letting out a pained groan as she got herself up from an arm, Soren stuck beneath the girl and staring up in an unamused manner from the small bit of his eyes poking out from her pressing chest.

"Raynare, the heck now?" Soren muttered, Raynare shooting up with a yelp as Izayoi tapped her on the shoulder, Soren sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's Issei isn't it?"

"Why is _he_ here?!" Raynare practically shrieked as the baleful gaze of Issei came out from around the corner to glare at her, the fallen angel retreating behind Soren as he stood up, the chuckle coming from Issei, downright telling he was doing this to mess with Raynare. "Well!?"

"I'm helping him get some practice with his Dragon Gear in." Soren said, Raynare yelping again as Issei made a noise, "Issei, stop freaking the delicate thing out, you'll make her faint!"

"I am not delicate!" Raynare snapped.

"Really? Scared the big bad red dragon is gonna eat ya'?" Soren hummed, a smarmy smirk on while Issei gave a snicker, Raynare glaring at him in response, "Alright alright, I get it, enough of the teasing."

"It was just getting fun though." Issei hummed, Raynare then dashing behind Izayoi when Soren moved forward, not that it helped considering the fact Izayoi didn't provide much in the way of cover.

"I'll take her aside and talk about this." Izayoi said, bowing to the two boys, "Excuse me."

"Good day." Raynare bowed as well, scurrying off after Izayoi, Issei being sure to follow along with a rather subtle glare.

"You're not letting it go are you?" Soren asked, Issei folding his arms.

"She freaking killed me, not to mention what came before all of that!" Issei stated, Soren shrugging, since the point was solid and did justify the animosity, "But, whatever… she's being punished, and I'd personally not like people to get killed."

"Honestly having to be Izayoi's subordinate is definitely a better punishment than death." Soren said, directing Issei to follow him, "Aight, let's go find Luci so we can get started."

"So, how're we gonna train huh? Sparring, some kind of mystic art that'll release our hidden potential?" Issei sounded downright giddy on the last bit as he and Soren walked up to the second floor, Soren chuckling at the idea.

"Well, if this was Dragon Ball, then maybe, but what we're gonna be doing is definitely gonna be on the mystic side of things." Soren said, stopping at the door to his bedroom, turning into the room, "Luci, you ready to… oh come on…"

"Took you long enough to arrive! I've been waiting here for ages now!" Astra was the first sight to greet him when he entered, sprawled on his bed and wholly exposed without a scrap on her except for some loose ribbons covering the particularly naughty bits, though from Soren's flat expression, Astra immediately got the mood was a bit different… especially when Issei peered in and proceeded to go down with a geyser of blood coming from his nose, "It's time for that already?"

"Astra how long have you been in here?" Soren asked, looking over to the nearby couch, Lucina's dark blue hair peeking out from behind it with headphones on and blocking out sound as she was playing a game, Issei holding his nose shut as he stayed on the floor.

"Long enough to get myself ready." Astra said, shifting around enough the ribbons on her ample chest falling with the light bounce that followed from them, Soren putting a foot on Issei's head to keep him from looking up, a puddle of blood beneath him. "Pff, weak."

"Ogle your gaggle all ya' want Issei, but not mine." Soren said, Issei nodding to show he understood, Astra giving a sigh and getting up, throwing on a robe to _mostly_ cover herself.

"I can wait till you three are done with your dragon training." Astra pecked Soren on the cheek as she walked past, leaning up towards his ear, "Me and Luci are gonna go with you all night, 'kay?"

"A threesome?! All night?!" Issei snapped, shooting upwards as Soren moved his foot, "Senpai what the hell do you guys _do_ here?!"

"Train, play games, watch movies and have _lots_ of sex." Astra stated, waltzing out of the room with a way, "Toodles for now!"

"I'm so jealous…" Issei grumbled, plugging up his nose, Soren sighing as he used a quick spell to get rid of the blood on the floor.

"Maybe if you weren't so oblivious." Soren muttered, walking over to Lucina and plucking off her headset, the girl looking up to him by tilting her head back, "Hey, we're about to start up, you ready?"

"Yeup. Wasn't playing online so I can just save and shut off here." Lucina did so as she said it, Issei sitting down on one of the nearby chairs, "So… how _does_ this "special training" work anyway?"

"Yeah that was my question." Issei stated, Soren chuckling as he hopped over the couch and sat down.

"Rather than just sitting here and explaining, it, I'll show you." Soren then leaned forward a bit, putting a hand near both the other two's faces, magic circles forming at his palms, _"Mind Meld!"_

In the instant Soren said those words, the scenery suddenly changed from the lavish bedroom into an open square in some kind of city, behind Soren being a massive sky scraper reaching past even the walls around the square that led out to the rest of the city, Lucina and Issei yelping as Soren pocketed his hands.

"Welcome to the Citadel, the central part of the capital city of Noxis, Signiferi!" Soren called out, his voice echoing across the air, then a chuckle left his mouth, "Well, a replica of it. This place is really important to me, so I can manifest it in my mental plane."

"Mental plane?" Issei asked, Soren nodding as he tapped the side of his head, Lucina still looking around at what was replicated around her.

"Practice enough and it's possible to delve into your own subconscious. It's a convenient way to train when, say… I dunno, you've got a dragon in your soul." As Soren said that, a shape suddenly shot by, said shape descending rapidly and crashing into the ground behind Soren, a massive black dragon rising up proudly with his wings flaring out, "Luci, Issei, meet Bahamut."

" _ **Hahahaha, nice to meet you lot face to face."**_ Bahamut settled down, and following him came two more dragons, one slender and blue like they could cut through the air, and thirdly, a grand red dragin followed by flames who landed on the wall of buildings just behind Issei, _**"Naga, Ddraig, you two fell behind!"**_

" _ **Seems the years haven't dulled how fast you can be."**_ Naga mused, moving her head down and nuzzling Lucina, _**"Nice to see you again Luci."**_

"Naga! Hahaha, wow, it's been so long since I got to see you like this!" Lucina chuckled as she returned the nuzzle by hugging Naga's snout, Issei turning to the red dragin, Ddraig as he looked down at him.

" _ **Long time no see partner."**_ Ddraig chuckled and then looked up at Naga and Bahamut, _**"And if it ain't the divorced couple. If we were in another place I'd be hoping to fight you two like old times again."**_

" _ **You'd get your tail kicked. Again."**_ Bahamut pointed out, chuckling when Ddraig growled at him.

" _ **Now now you two, chill out."**_ Naga said, her tone calmer as Bahamut and Ddraig growled at each other, _**"We're here to help Luci and Issei out with their Balance Breakers, not get into petty squabbles like we used to."**_

"Precisely. We can have a match or so later." Soren said.

"We're gonna be training with Balance Breakers?" Issei asked, Soren holding up a hand.

"I'm going to he _helping_ you two train up to yours, to be extra precise." Soren said, "Dragon Gears are a bit different in that remark. Just to get it out of the way, one way you could use it, though only for a short while and in an incomplete form, would be to allow the Dragon to possess a part of your body."

"Sounds dangerous." Issei remarked.

" _ **It is."**_ Ddraig said, _**"You'd be completely giving that part of your body over, and it'd be that way forever… of course having the excess magic extracted would return you to normal."**_

"Eesh, doesn't sound worth it." Issei remarked, then looking between Lucina and Soren when they looked at him, "Okay well… I would probably do something like that if I really had to."

"Well, this training is to help make sure you don't have to." Soren said, Bahamut moving closer to him, "Both of you are near points where you're just about on that edge of being able to use your Balance Breakers. The only thing that's really needed is some more power and the right motivation… or, to be precise, what we at the Association call a Trigger."

"A Trigger?" Lucina asked, Soren nodding.

"Think about when Kiba made that Holy-Demon Sword. Not only did he get a power boost by absorbing that crystal, but the honest will in his soul to surpass Excalibur acted as one. Sacred Gears change form and grow based exactly on the will of their users. In some cases, if the will is strong enough, one can even change the form of their Gear entirely to better suit them." Soren stated, "This is basically what a Balance Breaker _is._ The wielder's will surpassing the natural limitations of reality to draw out the innate abilities of their Gear and alter it's form to it's fullest. Due to that law, basically anyone who can achieve their Balance Breaker has managed a minor form of reality manipulation."

"But like… doesn't magic like that exist?" Issei asked, "You know, like teleportation, moving between planes, whatever else Akeno told me that flew over my head."

"Ahaha, well, you're not wrong." Soren said, "The problem with reality manipulation is pretty difficult and only some races or very special cases actually get proficient at it. Space-time is a pretty damn strange thing, but there are those who have a mastery over it. For example, my old teacher, Zelretch. He has a magic called Kaleidoscope, which is one of the only abilities I know of that lets somebody not only move between different planes, but also different realities and timelines. Honestly I doubt the old man is even from our reality, or at least, there's a possibility people like him only exist as one being only."

"Now we're getting into alternate realities and timelines?! That's just even more confusing!" Issei muttered, putting a hand to his head.

"Soren was just answering your question dummy." Lucina stated, now seated on Naga's head, Issei giving her a look, "So… how _would_ we figure out what our Trigger is? It can't possibly just be something that's just that kind of "happens once then you can always do it again" kind of things like in the games."

"Well, it is but it isn't." Soren said, snickering a bit as he looked over to Lucina, "It's true though, that once you unlock your Balance Breaker, you can go back into it far more easily than the first time you activated it. Trigger's depend entirely on the person, and it's entirely possible there's multiple for the individual in question. A Trigger can be many things… a pure moment of rage, the desire to gain more power… maybe even outrageous expressions of one's libido."

"Huh?" Issei could only raise a brow as Lucina and Soren looked at him specifically, the boy pointing at himself and getting a nod, then chuckling, "Ahehehe, well, sure! I mean, you've seen my awesome Dress Break move. I'm the Red Dragon Emperor who's Sacred Gear is powered by his lust and passion for boobs!"

" _ **You're going to ruin my reputation."**_ Ddraig muttered, giving a long sigh, _**"Not that it won't work. Any kind of desire that spurns one's willpower is good enough to make you stronger."**_

"That and I know a Fallen Angel with a particularly strong Lust Vice as proof." Soren remarked, the whimsical face of Astra flashing into his mind before he cleared his throat. "But, with that in mind, I at least wanna explain why I want to start this… Issei, with the White Dragon around, you're going to _have_ to get stronger… and being incredibly blunt, you kind of suck."

"Y-yeah…" Issei muttered, hanging his head.

"An average human without any special powers from bloodline… but, luckily, you won't have to worry about your lack of talent dragging you down." Soren's words got Issei to look at him in surprise, the other boy nodding, "Being a Longinus wielder who was reincarnated into a Devil already knocks out one of the biggest problems you would've had. The issue with human wielders is that even IF they're lucky enough to have a Longinus, they're _still_ human. No matter how fast, how strong, what ability they possess, they'll always be fundamentally more fragile than any other race."

"Ouch…" Issei muttered.

" _ **It's why the humans in groups like the Association are in many ways, much more than human."**_ Bahamut stated, _**"Many of them are half-bloods, Descendants, or have had some kind of magical enhancement that's made them far stronger than your average human. The kids foster mom is descended from King Arthur himself and she's toting around his holy spear, the Rhongomyniad, and that thing is about even with the True Longinus in terms of power."**_

"Seriously?!" Issei yelped, Soren nodding.

" _ **You'd be surprised how many items exist in this world that have powers equal or stronger than some Sacred Gears that exist."**_ Naga stated, _**"So, what say we get started with all of this hmm?"**_

"The question though, is _how_ ware we doing this?" Lucina asked, stretching her arms, "I mean, I get we're in this mental plane and stuff but…"

"Well, that one is pretty easy." Soren said, jumping onto Bahamut's head and waving his arm to form an array of phantasmal weapons, "Focus on a thought, a single desire, emotion, driving force as well as your dragon… and come at me with everything you've got!"

"WHAT?!" Issei yelped, Lucina and Naga just sighing while Ddraig chuckled.

" _ **I'm on board with that idea, let's go!"**_ Ddraig flipped Issei up onto him with a quick move, Soren chuckling as Bahamut took off as Ddraig let loose a gout of flames from his maw, Bahamut responding with a blast of black lightning that was followed by Soren loosing his phantasm weapons at Issei, who shot through them with a Dragon Shot, but got slammed in the shoulder by one and had to grab onto Ddraig's scales to keep from tumbling off.

" _ **I swear, that lot only think about fighting. Soren just said there's more ways to unlock a Balance Breaker."**_ Naga chided, Lucina chuckling as she leaned back.

"Yeah but what else can you expect from Soren? He sees it as the best way to gauge someone's powers." Lucina stated, looking up at the swooping figures of Bahamut and Ddraig, her eyes locked on Soren as a warm smile came to her face, "But, he's sweet, even when he can be a brash hot head. He's doing this all to help Issei get stronger so he can help the people he cares about. Heheh, he's not good at saying it himself, but Soren really does care a lot."

" _ **Of course. He's a person who's strength comes from his kind soul and bonds with others."**_ Naga said, _**"So, what about you Luci? Where does you strength come from? My powers are rather simple… white flames that destroy magic itself, just as much a tool to attack as they are to defend. It's about as simple as Ddraig's Boosted Gear is, but if you use it right, you'll be able to do a lot of things."**_

"Yeah, I know." Lucina said, looking at her hand.

" _ **So, why is it you want to use those powers… or more precisely, who for? I mean, I already know the answer to that… obviously the boy who makes you feel like your life has a purpose now."**_ Naga's statement got Lucina to show a blush even as she smiled more, Naga chuckling, _**"I think that's what you should try and make your Trigger. But, that doesn't mean just rely on Soren… stand as his equal, continue to be the supporting pillar he needs. He's already said it, he can't do all of this alone."**_

"Yeah… he can be like this because people are at his back. Because he has people pulling him up when he stumbles… but we can't just stay behind him. Yes… I want to stand beside Soren, because that's the best way I'll be able to help him!" Lucina then stood up, chuckling as a sword of flames burst to life in her hand, "Naga, take us up! We're joining in!"

" _ **Hehehe, alright then, if you say so!"**_ Naga's wings sent a gust downwards as she lifted into the air, the blue dragon letting loose a blaze of white fire from her maw as she neared the other two dragons, making them stop in midair as she closed the distance, _**"Sorry for the wait, but the third team has arrived!"**_

"Let's get this going!" Lucina shouted, Soren and Issei chuckling.

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" Soren shouted, grabbing a sword out with a flash, Issei charging a shot near his gauntlet.

"Hehehehe, you've got that right!" Issei shouted, the fight resuming, three Dragon Gear users and three dragons, all thrilled as could be as they clashed in the air above the mimicked tower, the kind of battle that if it had spectators, would be a sight to behold, even for something that was little more than a simple sparring match, the sky blazing with black, white, and red as those on the dragons all smiled as they clashed.

* * *

"Ahhh, man how long were we sparring like that for? It was in a mental thing so why do I feel sore?" Issei slumped down in the chair as they finally pulled out of things, Soren and Lucina however looking no worse for wear despite Issei's exhausted expression.

"Well, taking things in, maybe about an hour. Time can be a bit tricky to follow when you're dived in like that." Soren noted, checking his watch-device, "Yeah, around an hour. Oh yeah, Issei, how's training that Gasper kid going? You haven't had to resort to the blood method yet have ya'?"

"Gasper? Ah yeah, it's going great now! We had a good heart to heart and now he's motivated as can be! We're getting him focused on using his Sacred Gear to stop separate objects rather than accidentally stopping everyone. Kids got some work to do, but, I'm sure he'll get there."

"Well, I have to admit, you're actually pretty reliable when you wanna be." Lucina giggled as she leaned on a hand, Issei chuckling.

"Hey, I know I'm a perv, but Gasper's my junior. It's my job to help him out isn't it?" Issei asked, Soren chuckling as he nodded.

"Of course." Soren said, "No wonder all those girls like you though. They probably don't meet a lot of honestly good guys."

"Huh? Wait, are you saying there's actually girls around that have a thing for me?" Issei tilted his head with a questioning look, Soren sighing as he stood up.

"You'll get it one of these days. So, anything else you wanna stick around for or you gotta scram?" Soren asked, Issei then tapping his hands together.

"Right, Akeno-san needed me for something today! I gotta go so I won't be too late. See ya at the summit!" Issei dashed out with a wave, but then quickly poked his head back into the room, "Oh, and thanks senpai, this has really helped! I swear, I'll hit Balance Breaker in no time!"

"I'll be waiting to see that day then!" Soren called out, chuckling as Issei dashed out, the door nearly slamming shut behind him, "You okay Luci?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Lucina brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear, looking at Soren, "Soren, I want to say it openly so… but, I want to become your equal. Not just in our relationship but, in power too. Not just in making sure you're okay mentally, but I want to be able to stand beside you in battle by being just as strong. You said it before "A King never stands alone." If your powers come from having allies, then we, I, will work my hardest to be side by side with you!"

"Luci…" Soren murmured, Lucina grabbing his hand, and he couldn't help but give a warm smile in return, Lucina's face turning a shade of red, "Alright then. I'll be glad to see that happen. I'm just glad to have you around, but, what you wanna get up to is your business. We're boyfriend and girlfriend aren't we? Heheh."

"Exactly." Lucina said, quickly kissing Soren for a moment chuckling as she put her arms around his neck, "Hey, wanna play our little game?"

"I thought you and Astra agreed on a joint thing tonight." Soren remarked, Lucina chuckling as she stood up and adjusted her skirt.

"Well, she doesn't know yet, and I'm sure she got caught up with business. It's only the afternoon. So, wanna go?" Her sultry tone combined with the way Lucina leaned forward and tugged at her shirt got Soren to cough into a hand a bit as he showed a small flush and nodded, Lucina giggling as she stood straight and grabbed the remote controls on the table, "Alright, so, since it's the bit… what's the rules again? Hmm, what game to use this time?"

"Winner gets to decide position and takes the lead, and in the case of a possible total wipeout victory, the penalty is servicing of the winner. In the possibility of a tie, then we both lose a piece of clothing." Soren said, drawing his finger along the case of games, "And I say this time… Tekken 7."

"Didn't that character from the new Final Fantasy get added to the roster?" Lucina tossed Soren the remote as he inserted the game, the boy nodding as he then sat down next to her while she swapped her remote for a control stick board.

"Yeup."

"His powers are kinda like yours wouldn't you say?" Lucina said, Soren shrugging.

"I guess, though Eos is _totally_ different than Eonis… though I have noticed parallels. Who knows, maybe someone figured it'd make a good fictional story over here." Soren remarked, "And isn't using that fight stick kind of unfair?"

"What, scared I'll dominate you?" Lucina chuckled, Soren smirking.

"Like hell. I've got good reflexes, lets see how this goes!"

"Hehehe, you're gonna get schooled."

"No, you are."

"Oh ho ho, I don't think so!"

* * *

"Heyy! Putting your fingers there right now is unfair! I'm supposed to be leading!" Lucina let out a whine while Soren only snickered as he kept his back propped up on the arm of the couch, both of them with clothes a total mess, Lucina's shirt up to reveal her chest and her panties hanging off of her ankle, only her skirt covering what was going on under the waist, while Soren's shirt as on another side of the room entirely and his sweats drawn down just enough.

"Well every time I do this you seem to enjoy it. Astra was right, you're a natural back there." Soren mused, Lucina puffing out a cheek even as she let out a noise as she kept trying to move steadily.

"You're also being punished! You cheated last round so there's a penalty." Lucina said, making a groaning sound as she moved her hands around, "Come on… don't you have a spot anywhere else than there… mmmhhh… stop moving!"

"That was involuntary. And I did nothing of the sort with cheating, that was a totally fair round. Sure I still lost but, I didn't." Soren said, Lucina muttering as she then shoved his face into her chest, "Is this necessary?"

"Just be quiet and take it." Lucina said, pressing Soren's face in further, to which he rolled his eyes, Lucina biting her lip as a low groan left her throat when all that got was _another_ action being done to her, "Ahhhh, I said I'm supposed to be leading! A three point attack is… ahn… not fair Soren!"

" _More like a sparrow reversal actually… and you sorta brought this on yourself. I prefer fair play."_ Soren thought, a steady pace continuing on for a little while, Lucina struggling to keep her voice down and maintain her lead among it before shoving Soren back down and nearly crashing her lips to his.

"Ah… come on… you're being… gonna… I'm gonna…" Lucina gasped out between breaths, Soren only giving a smirk in reply to her gasping.

 _BANG!_

"Hey, what the heck is with the wait here?!" The door flew right open and Astra barged in, though at the _exact_ moment she did, the stumbled a bit as she felt what came from the area of the couch as the muffled sound of Lucina's voice came through the room, "Holy crap that was a hard one…"

"Hmm… Astra?" Lucina rose up from the couch, a nearly dazed and silly look on her face as she then gave a giggle while wavering about a bit, "Where've you been huh? Soren and I have been going for _hours."_

"Dad called and I got caught up in business. This summit is demanding." Astra stated, moving over to the couch and looking over as Lucina gave a small yelp, Soren moving his hand away from her rear, "Dragon girls are just the best, eh Soren?"

"Yeup." Soren murmured, putting an arm over his eyes as Lucina let out a murmur while rubbing her rear end a bit, Astra snickering as she lifted the girls skirt.

"I've _got_ to ask, how did it feel eh Luci? I mean, I know myself, but for you is my question." Astra asked, Lucina giving a hum as she laid down on Soren's chest and nuzzled into him, Soren peering an eye out.

"Kinda like I had a tail… sort of." Lucina replied, "It felt… really nice though… hehehee, you may've made Soren a bit too good Astra… I was leading but I felt sooo niiice."

"Well from how you are right now I can definitely tell. You're practically drunk." Astra leaned on a hand as she showed a smirk while Lucina only giggled again, "And of course Soren is awesome thanks to me. I mean, he was pretty good before, but now? Ah, I get warm just thinking about it!"

"Astra, I'm still awake and can hear all of this." Soren remarked, Lucina giving a shush sound and moving her hips a bit.

"Just sleep a bit." Lucina hummed, giving another dazed little giggle while Soren only sighed.

"Hey, we agreed on a threesome tonight Luci!" Astra said, Lucina humming.

"Mhmmm… after we've rested a bit. Besides, it's only the afternoon." Lucina waved a hand about, Astra sighing.

"Evening, actually. It's six thirty." Astra remarked, "You're not actually that worn out, are you Soren?"

"It was Tekken 7, she had a fight stick… I only won about twenty times out of like… almost fifty matches. Some of them were almost perfects." Soren remarked, back to covering his eyes completely as Lucina kept murmuring in her dazed state, Astra clicking her tongue and sucking in a breath.

"You _do_ know going against Luci in a fighting game is a _terrible_ idea right?"

"Hey for our records twenty out of fifty is a pretty good score against her."

"Fair." Astra changed the hand she was leaning on for a moment, then giving a hum as she stood and twirled around, "Alright, you two can nap. Once that's down and dinner is eating, it'll be an active night anyway! Ah, with the summit coming up we need to make it as nice as possible!"

"Don't trip a death flag." Soren groaned out, Astra giggling as she spun around again, "What'd Azazel even want with you?"

"Eh, just some final preparations for everything. How many troops we're dragging along, what we're going to say to certain questions that might be brought up, so on and so forth. We've got a good number of answers to the most likely questions that'll come up. At best the first topic is going to be about Kokabiel. Though dad froze him solid all the way down in Cocytus so we ain't seeing him again. Ever." Astra's statement of it was almost casual, Soren making a hissing sound, "That and… your whole situation. Though I'm sure we'll manage that one easily."

"Yeah." Soren moved his arm and pulled up his left arm, staring at the mark on the back of his hand, _"It'll work… it's reckless and stupid, but it_ has to. _If I want it to, then the Gear will respond and change… it doesn't matter if the seal was made by God, if Ophis could crack it, then I can shatter it!"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I threw this all out in like… two days. Honestly I'm kinda impressed with myself but being honest I've done worse in a day. Well, there's not much else to do here, so we're on to the summit from here! See ya' guys next chapter!... and this is about as close as I'll be getting to an actual lemon scene so… here ya' people go.**


	45. Life 44

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 44: The Peace Summit Part 1: Negotiations**

"Alright kiddos, the big night is coming up, get your tails in gear and let's go! Prep time is done and over!" Artoria's booming commands blew through the hallway as she went to each door of the occupied rooms in turn and slammed on them with a surprising amount of force for a woman of her non-muscular looking build, the members of the team having dispersed in preparation, Soren, Lucina, and Astra out first, the former two in their Association combat uniforms while Astra was garbed in her usual attire, the three following the woman out into the main room.

"Quite the regal looking get up." Astra hummed as she looked over Artoria's far more ornate garb, far more like a military uniform, and hanging at her waist was what _seemed_ like some kind of rapier with an odd hilt and guard made from some strange white strands of some kind.

"You can thank Soren's father for the techniques the Association uses with our gear." Artoria said, adjusting a sleeve, "A special weave that's just as strong as a suit of enchanted armor."

"Considering my coat only got singed when I blocked a Power of Destruction blast and all." Soren added, Chloe popping up from behind him, her own "battle attire" a concealing armored coat that one could compared to a particular sci-fi series. "When did you get there?"

"It's a shame we have to expect a battle during a peace summit though." Lucina sighed as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, mutters of agreement going around the rest in the room.

"Yeah but what can you expect with tensions being as high as they are right now eh?" Astra noted, then turning back, "Oi, sword maidens, you three done yet?!"

"Don't get too anxious princess!" Anwen snapped in return hopping off of the rail herself, raising a brow when Astra looked her over, "What?"

"Do you just… have a thing with short shorts? Ohh, wait, I get it, cause your flat you wear clothes that draw attention to your legs!" Astra chuckled as she pointed out the fact Anwen's attire, aside from the more basic looking duster, as per her usual casual wear had her typical frayed short shorts and black thigh highs, Anwen backing away as Astra bent down, her face , "I mean not that your legs aren't nice and all…"

"Big boobs like what the rest of you have would get in the way for someone like me." Anwen said, "Besides, I'm proud of my legs, thank you very much!"

"Yeah but Xenovia ALSO uses a sword and she does fine, I use a scythe, and Jeanne has that spear of hers." Astra pointed out, Anwen just huffing, Xenovia and Jeanne entering view right on cue, "Ah and right on time as well!"

"So newbies, how're the uniforms treating you?" Artoria asked, the three new sword maidens looking to her.

"Well, much better than those Church battle attires… honestly I never understood the need for them to be… like that." Jeanne said, her own uniform also bearing a short shawl on the shoulders with some added armor.

"And for what it seems, the way they can move is rather impressive." Xenovia added, her coat shorter but the base uniform being standard fare akin to Lucina's, "No doubt it's easy to fight in."

"Of course it is." Soren chuckled, "Good defense and without having to give up mobility to do it. So, with this, everyone is ready to head on out, right? Izayoi, Raynare, hold down the fort!"

"Understood." Was the reply from Izayoi as she suddenly popped into view as usual, Raynare stumbling down beside her, "Good luck at the negotiations. Lord Azazel also sent word that he would have liked to join you, but, duties called for otherwise."

"Of course." Astra noted, sighing.

"Didn't expect much from that crow anyway." Artoria said, looking over the teens around her then nodding, "Alright kids, let's get a move on. The fate of the world is hinging on tonight, so let's get this to go right!"

" **Yes ma'am!"**

As everyone began moving however, Artoria put a hand on Soren's shoulders, the young man stopping in his tracks.

"Soren, you'll be fine won't you? After what happened before…" Artoria said, Soren brushing her hand off.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, I've got a plan to deal with my Gear… though it's kind of on the insane side." Soren said, Artoria sighing, Soren tapping her on the arm, "Hey, trust me. It'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

The meeting room for the summit was a somewhat rearranged staff room within the main school building on the Kuoh Academy campus, Artoria striding into the room with the authority of her position, even if all of the other leaders in said room were even further from human than she was. A dull red glow from outside of the window was the tell of the barrier surrounding the campus grounds for the sole intent of keeping interlopers who'd wish to cause chaos out.

As Soren and company entered the room, the young man took a moment to scan the table and those present. On the side of the Devils were two, Serafall, dressed in a far more formal black shirt and dress, and a man who Soren could only call a taller, male version of Rias, without doubt her elder brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. Behind the two Satans were Souna and Tsubaki, as well as the Gremory peerage sans Koneko and Gasper. And nearing to Sirzechs was Grayfia, the woman glancing at Soren as he passed, though, it seems _everyone_ was looking towards him at the moment, and he honestly wished he didn't know why.

For the Fallen Angels, Azazel sat casually at the table, Vali standing behind him, Astra stepping over to join her father, Vali giving her a quick glance that was only returned with a small glare.

And lastly among the Three Factions was Heaven. Heading for them was a serene looking man in ornate gold and red garb, incredibly long blonde hair flowing down from his head and gentle blue eyes scanning the newest arrivals, a halo over his head indicating his status as an Angel. And just behind him, to Xenovia's surprise, stood Irina, who could only look away as her former allies look to her.

"Hey, Soren, who's the angel?" Lucina whispered, Soren looking to the blonde man as Artoria took the last seat at the table.

"That would be the Archangel Michael." Soren said, Lucina looking back to the man, a wave from Artoria's hand making the group line up back against the now shut door, Sirzechs giving a nod.

"And with that, everyone's here." The red-haired gentleman said, and Soren caught the man look over to him for a moment before gesturing to Rias and her peerage, "This is my sister Rias and her retainers. They're the ones who fought Kokabiel alongside the Associations resident team here in his surprise attack a few days ago."

"That is a rather impressive feat, I thank each one of you for all of your hard work." Michael said, his scanning gaze lingering just a moment longer on Soren, or more precisely, the dragon marking on the back of his left hand, "Especially since Kokabiel's Vice had gone out of control."

"Once again I apologize." Azazel said, his tone as casually cocky as usual for him, Artoria giving a small sigh, "It seems one of my boys caused you a bit of trouble. I'm especially sorry towards my Association friends, since normally my lot know better."

"Dad." Astra's tone was a cautioned one, Artoria clapping her hands.

"So then, with all of us here, shall we begin this summit?" The woman said, and a tense tone was already in the air as the leaders all exchanged looks between one another…

* * *

And just outside the barrier blocking the school, Lacia stood in front of the school gates with her eyes boring into the pale blue, crystalline structure.

"So… Soren and his friends are inside here, during a meeting to decide whether or not the three Biblical factions will go to war again or not." The girl's hand moved to grasp her pendant, it's dim glow pulsing beneath her hand.

She'd felt drawn to the place the moment it had began glowing, like something had compelled her to get up and do so for almost no reason. But, as she stood in front of that barrier, able to make out the shining lights of Angels, the darkness of Devils, and the in-between nature of Fallen Angels stirring about within the barrier, all poised for the outcome of the meeting between their leaders, it was making sense in her mind _why_ she'd felt like she had to be there.

"The Lucii… they can feel it through out Crystals, what's going on inside of Soren." Lacia let out a breath, reaching a hand out to the barrier, her pendant's glow getting brighter as her slender fingers began to brush the edge of the structure, "There needs to be more… something more to reawaken the Bladekeeper's power… the power of two Kings should be enough, right?"

* * *

"You'll find the rest of the details about the incident in my official report on the matter." A magic screen shut as Soren finished retelling the Kokabiel incident, Souna and Rias stepping up in turn.

"As a witness and participant, I can confirm the validity of the report given by Sir Siegreich." Rias said.

"I as well. As another witness, I too can verify for both Lady Gremory and Sir Siegreich." Souna added.

"Good, that'll be all." Sirzechs said, Soren letting out a grumble over having to be so formal throughout it.

"Thank you, all three of you." Artoria said, looking to Azazel and Astra with a silent gesture.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the Fallen Angels would like to express his opinion on their report?" Sirzechs asked, Astra glaring lasers at the back of her father's head as he leaned on a hand.

"Kokabiel went rogue, therefore my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant." Azazel said.

"So he acted on his own?" Michael asked, Azazel chuckling.

"Well he never had my permission if that's what you're asking. Heh, but something tells me the damn fool wouldn't have destroyed the whole town if he knew I was staying here… well, if his Vice hadn't gone wild. He did threaten my daughter, which is enough reason for me to punish him myself." Azazel replied, Astra putting a hand to her head, Azazel then looking to Soren, "But I will add this is now the second time Siegreich has resolved an incident with rogues from my faction and returned them alive for due process rather than outright killing them."

"Try and stay on topic, if you please." Sirzechs said, Azazel then pointing to Vali.

"I sent the White Dragon Emperor in to resolve the issue as added reinforcements in case Soren and his cronies couldn't resolve it themselves. They did, so he collected Kokabiel, and now he's frozen stiff in the lowest level of Cocytus. He won't be bothering you again." Azazel added, Michael giving a hum.

"What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation. Taking his incredibly agitated and out of control War Vice into account, it seems he was rather dissatisfied with the status quo. Though, that _could_ have been his Vice influencing him."

"I've already taken that into account. Believe me, we Fallen Angels have been looking into methods to quell the more troublesome types of Vices for centuries now. A solution is hard to find when a new problem comes up the second you solve another." Azazel added, and behind him, Vali's air had become rather cold, as if he knew what would be said next, "Though the war ending halfway through really stuck in Kokabiel's craw. What he wanted was perpetual combat, but at this late stage in the game, I have no interest in a war."

"The seeds of discontent…" Serafall murmured, Azazel scoffing.

"That behavior isn't exclusive to my faction." Azazel added, Serafall taking on a pouting look.

"Again, I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand." Sirzechs said, looking to Artoria, "Lady Asheworth, you've said very little so far. What are your thoughts on the matter? Considering the kinds of things the Association deals with on a regular basis, I'm curious."

"My boy and his team along with your sister dealt with a threat to their home. It was already personal since that bastard's cronies went after one of my daughters as well. But, my thoughts don't matter as much in my personal opinion. They did what all Association members do. Saw a crisis, responded, and quelled it. That's what we do. And in doing so, they saved a lot of lives. That's all that matters to me." Artoria stated, folding her hands in front of her.

"A well said sentiment." Michael said, "But, considering the Associations tendencies for dabbling in both forbidden arts and handling dangerous items, I feel the need, as it is relevant, to discuss the leader of your team here."

The air became tense as focus centered squarely onto Soren, the young man's hands tensing up as Michael's gaze turned to him.

"And on several levels… he's not only the child of Van Paracelsus Siegreich, the sorcerer who learned his incredibly advanced craft from Merlin Ambrosius himself, but he's also the current Black Dragon Emperor. And judging by the presence of the Dead Count Brand on his hand, it's obvious the boy's time towards falling to the curse is near." Michael said, Soren flinching a bit under the soft but almost harsh words from the angel, Lucina taking a moment to grasp one of his hands to stop his agitated shuddering.

"Lord Michael, forgive me for speaking up… but the Brand being on his hand doesn't mean anything." Astra said, stepping forward, "I'll inform you he and my father have been looking for a solution to the problem… the Curse taking hold isn't an inevitability."

"I agree with the girl Michael." Artoria added, the tenseness in her tented hands being the only betrayal of her own agitation, "It's rather presumptuous of you to assume he's already a lost cause because the Brand has appeared on him."

"I'm merely referencing the incidents of the past with the previous holders of that Dragon Gear." Michael stated, "I'll be the first to admit it was in no way planned for the seal on Bahamut to become a full on Curse, and I give my sincerest apologies to Siegreich for having to bear that burden." But, the apology only got a silent glare, it being clear to everyone in the room it wasn't an apology nor sympathy Soren wanted from the archangel, "And I understand it's simply not enough… the problem is simply that we in Heaven have no way to break the seal ourselves. At the time it was made, we didn't know nor understand the kind of powers Bahamut had originally possessed… it was an unpredictable outcome, the way his powers reacted to Divine magic coming into contact."

"Well look at that, Heaven admitting they screwed up." Azazel mused, Astra whacking him on the head, "If you'll allow me to add to this, considering I'm old pals with the boy's father, I think the issue is moot. Not only has Van been off the grid for about two decades, he didn't even teach the boy a thing _about_ magic, that was all his dragon's doing. And second, as my daughter informed, we've been working on a solution. We've settled on one idea, but let's just say it's rather… reckless. But… we could very likely come up with a better, less dangerous solution to this problem if we just made peace and were done with it. That _is_ what this grand summit is for, right?"

"Azazel has a point… that would be far more resources and minds at hand in finally stopping these pointless happenings with the Black Dragon." Artoria said, a hand now resting on her "sword's" hilt. "This three way stalemate isn't doing this world any favors, and my side is left to clean up your messes more often than not. In fact, had it not _been_ for the Great War to begin with, I doubt the Association would be needed. Humanity may be frail but they don't need to be drawn into the conflicts of the supernatural without reason. Not to mention the systems Heaven and the Underworld run. If it wasn't for the Association, many of your runaways would have nothing to look forward too but a life of being hunted down. Personally speaking, I think _both_ need a major reform, _especially_ the Underworld's Master/Servant system. Being completely honest as well, with God and the original Devil Kings being dust in the wind, I don't see why there _hasn't_ been reform among your factions."

"Whoa now, going a bit far are we?" Azazel mused.

"No, she's right." Sirzechs stated, "It has been a rather troublesome situation. With many of the 72 Pillar houses being destroyed, the noble Devil families that do remain are all vying for power, and misusage of our Evil Piece system is rampant… but, even as the current Satans, there's little we can actually do when almost all of the nobility and the remaining Pillar houses would almost surely be against us."

"But it's not that we don't want to try." Serafall added, "It's terrible when someone uses their Servants for despicable reasons. Devil or not, some actions are simply inexcusable."

"Huh, you lot are actually reasonable." Artoria hummed, looking to Michael.

"It's a somewhat similar situation in Heaven." Michael said, "For all that we Seraphim can manage, without God, just keeping things going is hard enough, especially since we have almost no way to replenish our numbers at the moment."

"And _that's_ why this peace would be a good thing!" Azazel said, gesturing to Jeanne, Xenovia, and Anwen, "Allow me to present these three. When they decided to join Siegreich, they discussed what to do with my daughter, and all three willingly allowed themselves to be converted into Fallen Angels… or, to be extra precise, _reincarnated._ These three girls are the first successes in the Fallen Angels' own attempts at a reincarnation system like the Evil Pieces the Devil's have. We get peace, and I'd gladly help you guys out in making a system to produce Angels to replenish your forces from your willing lambs."

"You're not trying to coerce us, are you?" Michael asked, Azazel shaking his head.

"Hardly, I'm just stating a benefit. But, there is another problem, and it's not even among one of our own powers." Azazel added, "You've already addressed the Black Dragon Emperor and the potential for disaster that could come from him. But there's two others that are equally destructive. The Red and White Dragon Emperors. So, I'd like to hear thoughts from all three of them."

"So we get opinions here too, huh?" Soren remarked, grasping Lucina's hand a bit tighter, "I'm not going to be naïve and say I want all of the fighting to stop. Well, okay, _I do,_ because I don't want the generations that come after ours to keep having to clean up after our messes. But… I think the mythologies, and I mean _all of them,_ not just your three here, should strike a peace treaty. There's more out there than us and all of you know it, threats bigger than even just one faction as a singular being. We can't protect our reality by acting like a bunch of grade schoolers having petty arguments over the tiniest things."

"What I want is to fight someone as powerful as me." Vali said, his gaze looking to Soren.

"Not like you need a war to find powerful opponents." Astra sniped, Vali giving a sigh.

"I suppose." Was Vali's reply, Astra scoffing in annoyance at him.

"And you, Red Dragon Emperor? Thoughts?" Azazel asked, Issei fumbling about a bit.

"Uh… wow, well uh… see, I'm not really good at coming up with stuff on the spot so, uh…" Issei murmured, Soren getting this sneaking feeling of where this was going as Azazel showed a trademark smirk.

"I see. Well then why don't I make it a little easier for you Issei." Azazel said, and Astra's look showed she was having the same line of thought as Soren as to where this was going, "Try to focus here. If we start fighting again, you'll _never_ be able to have your way with Rias Gremory. But, if we have peace instead, prosperity and propagation become far more important."

"You mean like… _babymaking?!"_ Issei's tone became downright thrilled, and the _smacks_ of multiple hands meeting multiple faces followed suit, Rias' face getting red but she didn't seem as embarrassed about the subject as she could be.

"That's right, imagine _those_ training sessions." Azazel said, Astra again whacking him on the head.

"Dad, come on, this is supposed to be a serious meeting." Astra said, but her expression showed she was _also_ thinking on this, and she even had to wipe her mouth a bit as she started chuckling, Soren giving her a look as she did.

"Well I mean it's true." Azazel said.

"Hey I'm right here!" Rias snapped, but her reaction was less offended more… seemingly desiring to keep that idea private, Grayfia sighing in exasperation.

"It's as simple as that. Peace means a daily dose of Rias lovin', war means no sexy time at all. That simple enough for you?" Azazel said, Issei's look turning into shocked revelation, Soren pulling his hand down his face in exasperation, Issei's look going from dopey to serious in turn.

"Peace is number one! Yeah, peace for me please! I'm donna do it with Rias so hard!" Issei shouted, more sighs coming around.

"I'm gonna need to give that kid some pointers." Soren muttered, raising a brow as he noticed Sirzechs _barely_ keeping in laugher with a hand covering his mouth, "Issei, mind reading the room a bit?"

"Ah…" Issei stopped dead and then cleared his throat, "Well anyway, bottom line is, I'm not gonna use y power unless I'm helping Rias and my friends! I wanna fix this world just like senpai does, it'll be awesome!"

"Heh, nice one." Soren remarked, an amused grin showing on his face now. "Well, guess that's how it is. Two to one for us Dragon Emperors on peace versus war."

"Red Dragon Emperor, did you still have a question you wanted to ask me?" Michael looked to Issei as he spoke, Soren and co. looking to each other but just shrugging. Happenings that went on aside from their own thing were expected, so no reason to dwell on it.

"I do. Although I didn't figure you'd remember that." Issei responded.

"I made a promise."

"Alright." Issei took in a breath before speaking again, but he was full and steady as he spoke, "You weren't fair to Asia. I wanna know why you guys kicked her out of the Church. She loves God more than anyone."

"Issei, stop." Rias put a hand on the boy's shoulder, but his expression showed he wasn't deterred in wanting to speak his mind.

"After God was destroyed, only the system remained." Michael however, did respond to it, absolutely no sign of offence on the angel's face, "The only thing we had to keep the faith was our authority to grant divine protection, mercy, and miracles. Even with me at the center the Church is barely functioning right now. Consequently, there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect our system."

"So you had to. I mean, Asia could heal Fallen Angels and Devils on top of humans." Issei noted.

"It's why I mentioned the idea of reform. Michael, if your system is broken, then your better option is to fix it, not cling to the scraps you have left." Artoria stated, Michael nodding.

"A fact I understand well. But with our current resources reforming the system is near impossible. The faith of the believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. A threat to the system is a threat to our survival, therefore anything that could negatively effect it had to be removed." Michael said, Xenovia and Jeanne looking at one another.

"That's why Jeanne and I suffered Asia's fate too." Xenovia said, Jeanne putting an arm out as she stepped forward.

"Let me." Jeanne said, taking in a breath, "Lord Michael, I understand us learning the truth of God was one of those threats… but was such unfair treatment truly warranted?"

"For you and all the others, no, it wasn't." Michael said, Jeanne's hands bunching up a bit, "You are hardly heretics, we should have discovered another way so that you could have avoided the pain you've no doubt had to suffer because of these foolish actions we took. I ask you forgive, from both of you."

"Apology accepted, Chief Michael." Xenovia said, Jeanne giving a nod, though almost a bit reluctantly. "It's interesting. I grew up in the Chuch so I must admit, I do have a few regrets. But to be perfectly honest I am more than satisfied with my life as a Fallen Angel, and as a member of this team… no, this family I'm honored to be part of."

"Me too." Jeanne said, putting a hand to her chest, "I will admit, after what we faced, my faith has been shaken. But, with the life I've been given, a chance to see the world through a new perspective… I'm not dissatisfied. I've had fun with these people, they're all so kind. But even then… I feel sorry for the other believers."

"I do too." Asia stepped up besides the other two, her kind air shining about her, "And I'm so much happier as a Devil. I've met people I cherish who also care about me in turn."

"All of you have forgiving spirits, and I thank you for that." Michael bowed his head a bit, then Azazel gave a hum.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of her… wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you? Ah, right, the one I assigned to work as Soren's maid as punishment. By the way kid, she still a nervous wreck?" Azazel asked, Soren sighing.

"Being Izayoi's mook isn't doing her any favors." Soren remarked.

"Yeah but you should be apologizing!" Issei snapped, Azazel glancing to the now angry boy, "You wanna know why that Fallen Angel bitch killed her!? Because she wanted to be like you, you stupid asshole!"

"Hmm?" Azazel's gaze got Issei to flinch, but he tried to remain stalwart, Azazel sighing, "Naturall, I take full responsibility. So to atone, I will satisfy you in a way only I can."

"WHAT?! You already put that bitch under Soren, what the hell can you do now?!" Issei snapped, Rias stepping forward and putting a hand on him.

"Calm down Issei." Rias said, but before any other words could be said, there was a sudden pulse through the air, and next everyone else knew, there was a strange frozen feeling about everything, and with the sudden appearance of Lucina's Dragon Gear and all of the holy swords the others had appearing in their grasps, that something had happened.

"What in the hell?" Soren muttered, looking around at the altered space and those who were frozen, Chloe, Asia, Akeno, Souna, and Tsubaki.

"Is it just me or did time stop?" Issei asked, Soren giving him a flat look.

"Wait, if it did then why are we still moving?" Lucina asked, Jeanne adjusting her polearm so the flag would wrap around the shaft.

"Those of us with superior powers weren't affected." Azazel stated, Arotoria humming as she stood up from her seat.

"Thank our dragons for that one." Vali said, then gesturing to the sword holders, "And for those, it'd be their various swords protecting them."

"What, I don't understand." Irina murmured, and when her eyes fell to her old friends, she looked away, almost as if in shame.

"I suppose that also means I'm just that cool." Astra noted, considering she wasn't frozen but her Gear was still in it's pendant form. "And your Gear ain't out either, just like Soren."

"Guess we're both just that strong." Vali snickered, Soren moving to the window and looking out, narrowing his eyes as she saw the expanded magic circle hovering above the building.

"Oh that's not a good…" Soren muttered, Artoria joining him at the window and clicking her tongue.

"Well I think I can guess who's behind this." The woman said, gripping the hilt of her weapon tightly, the sound of a blast drawing everyone else to the edge of the room as bolts of energy began raining down, dozens of cloaked figures appearing from the circle above, their bolts cutting through the frozen forces of both sides easily without any resistance.

"Huh? Who're those ass hats?" Anwen balanced Claren on her shoulders, Serafall giving grumble.

"They're magicians, likely an independent faction against the Association." Serafall stated, then making an annoyed sound, "They're so rude! I'm a real life magigirl and they're flat out ignoring me!"

"Serafall I don't think that should be your priority right now!" Soren snapped.

"I'm maybe more on the proper side of that end." Astra noted.

"Priorities!" Soren snapped, Astra just shrugging as she toyed with her rosary.

"But what is this power?" Michael said.

"It was likely the half vampire boy." Azazel noted, "He had to have either been coerced or forced into creating Balance Breaker like conditions for them."

"You mean Gasper?!" Issei gasped.

"Huh, so this is what the kid can do at full power eh?" Soren mused, folding his arms.

"Gasper has the power to stop time, so it's safe to say that yes, it is him." Sirzechs said, Soren finding the statement to be an all too obvious one, "Seems he has fallen into enemy hands."

"Wasn't Koneko with him Rias? How the hell did they get past her?" Soren asked, Rias' hand's balling into fists.

"I have no doubt Koneko put up a good fight. But odds are she was overwhelmed, though I doubt she was injured too much. But still. Terrorist magicians dare harm two members of my peerage?! Tch, I'll make them pay for this disrespect!" Rias snapped.

"Our guards are disappearing." Michael spoke up, the rest of the frozen forces of the three groups vanishing with each blow into a smear of light particles.

"That's teleportation magic… what, are these hacks too spineless to kill off enemy soldiers?" Artoria scoffed, attention turning to her, "Apologies, but, with how they keep pouring in, that means someone hooked up that transport circle before the barrier was put up."

"And unfortunately our magical transport troops are completely sealed off from us." Grayfia noted.

"So we've been cornered." Azazel said, Soren giving a hum as she stared out at the barrage of shots impacting the magical barriers forming in front of the building, giving a small mutter as everyone started turning away from the events outside.

"Yes. Their timing along with the usage of Lady Gremory's bishop could not have been more perfect." Michael said.

"Cheap bastards!" Anwen snapped.

"Then we've been betrayed, but by who?" Irina asked, Soren looking at Vali, who hadn't moved the entire time.

"What? You're looking at me as if accusing me of this." Vali said, Soren giving a huff.

"Not that I don't have reason to." Soren said, sighing, "But there's no evidence, so there's no point instigating something right now."

"Smart move." Vali responded, Soren just pocketing his hands.

"I recommend we take action soon. If they've somehow found a way to make Gasper stronger, none of us will survive." Sirzechs said, Issei giving a confused hum.

"No one is strong enough to beat him? How could Gasper have that much power?" Issei asked, Kiba and Rias turning to him.

"Because, he's a mutation piece." Kiba answered, Issei raising a brow to mark his question even more.

"It's a phenomenon that causes many strange results." Rias said, "The Bishop piece I used to turn Gasper into a Devil should have needed several of my chess pieces, however, only one of them ended up being used. It was a Mutation Piece."

"I guess that means he's pretty awesome?" Issei said, Rias nodding.

"Awesome in that his potential is utterly incalculable. That's why he was sealed away." Rias said, "So…"

 _ **BLAM!**_

The interrupting sound could hardly be called quiet. It cut through the air with ease and rang in everyone's ears, and when they turned to the source of the noise, Soren was standing at an open window, a sniper rifle with a smoking barrel in his hands, the young man lowering the weapon as he watched a few of the enemy magicians fall before shutting the window and looking to everyone else, planting the rifle on the floor.

"So if that got everyone's attention, we should stop all this damn chatter." Soren said, leaning on the propped up rifle like it was a cane almost, "If there's a problem on hand then there's no point for us to chatter about. We just need to get our tails out there and solve the problem. It's a bunch of mid-ranked magicians, they're just mooks."

"I agree with Soren here." Artoria said, her hand balancing on the grip of her weapon, "There's no reason for us to stand around. All of you are some of the most powerful beings in reality, and these are obvious rogues. There's no reason to hold back and show mercy."

"Yes but with time frozen like this and that magic circle open, the forces we take out will only return immediately." Sirzechs said, Artoria giving a sigh.

"Then deal with the vamp kid first while we have the option, and get somebody or a few to hold these damn flies off." Artoria stated, "It's better than sitting around and doing nothing. Don't see why a time freeze is holding us back."

"We have enough people to have a few guard the frozen four here anyway." Soren stated, dismissing the rifle with a flick of his wrist.

"Sirzechs, I have an unused Rook in the place where my peerage and I normally hold meetings." Rias said, Sirzechs humming.

"An unused Rook huh? Castling could be possible then." Sirzechs noted.

"Then let's quit beating around the bush and do that." Soren said, pointing to Rias and Issei, "Send those two in so they can handle it while we fend off those magicians and buy time so we can break that stupid magic circle."

"Point made Soren." Astra added, whipping out her rosary into it's full scythe form, "Rias?"

"Agreed. They stole my servant, so I'm going to steal him back." Rias nodded, Sirzechs taking a moment of silence, Grayfia clearing her throat.

"I recommend using some of Sirzechs' power to do so. Then as Siegreich suggested, someone else would be able to go with her."

"I'll gladly do that!" Issei said, stepping up, "I promise I'll protect her!"

"You can go with her." Sirzechs said, Artoria balancing her blade on her shoulder as she stepped into view.

"So, we have a plan and we can stop with the pointless chatter, right?" Artoria asked, Vali then stepping up.

"Wouldn't it just be better to take out the half-vampire along with the terrorists?" Vali suggested, but all he got where rather unpleased looks, "If you'd like I could do it for you."

"You're such a dick!" Vali snapped, Soren giving an annoyed grumble of curses.

"Vali try to be a little more considerate okay? After all, we're trying to make peace here." Azazel said, Vali just giving a huff as she leaned against the wall again.

"Sorry, it's just hard for me to do nothing like this." Vali said, Azazel chuckling.

"Alright, then why don't you go welcome those magicians along with our Association friends?" Azazel hummed, Vali shrugging.

"Fine by me so long as they don't hold me back." Vali said, Soren giving him a glare.

"Don't test us." Soren said, turning to Rias and Issei, "So, you two good to go?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Rias said, Soren chuckling as he flicked Balmung out into his hands.

"Wasn't worrying… so if that's how it is now… let's see. Nah, done thinking about it." Soren said, throwing open one of the windows, "So, how about we give these assholes a warm welcome huh?"

"Hey, you're not the leader here." Artoria said, taking a moment to glance at her frozen in place daughter, "Chloe's frozen too, so I'm leading the charge."

"Of course." Soren said, looking out at the swarm of magicians and snickering, "This meeting just got a helluva lot more interesting!"

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And so the start of the climax of this volume begins! Let's see, probably got a couple more chapters to go, and the next one is gonna be a big one to boot! And oh will it be fun. Aight, see you guys next time!**


	46. Life 45

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 45: The Peace Summit Part 2: Awaken Bladekeeper!**

"Well, if you Association lot don't mind, I'll be going first on this little welcoming wagon, that fine with you, Goddess Rhongomyniad?" Vali stepped to the opened window first, Artoria giving the young man a stern look before sighing, giving a shrug.

"Do whatever. Seeing the Vanishing Dragon will likely shake them up more… besides, Rhon alone would be more than enough, so let's make this a show." Artoria said, Vali not even needing another word before his Gear flared out on his back as he leapt from the window, streaking up past the magicians to a place where he was clearly seen amid the swarm.

"I'm calling a BB." Astra quipped, and to her guess, in a flash of blue light, Vali's Balance Breaker armor formed over him.

"He pulled that off fast!" Issei remarked, looking at his gauntlet, "If I did that, I'd have to give something up, and I doubt I'd be able to hold it for long."

"You'll get it soon enough… besides you might have to sooner instead of later." Soren said, Issei looking at him with a tilted brow, the other young man just shaking his head, "It's nothing."

All of the shots that the magicians shot at Vali didn't event get close as dozens of small barriers appeared and vanished in each instant they drew even an inch close, and without wasting any time at all, bolts of energy arced from Vali's hands and raked through the swarm of magicians, though as they all burst into bits of light, they returned through the portal above just as quickly, and Artoria let out a sound as she tapped the butt of her weapon's hilt.

"Ehhh, so that's how it is huh? We may not even _need_ to go out there if the brat is ripping through things." Artoria remarked, Soren giving her a look, "I was being sarcastic, shut it."

"I didn't say a thing." Soren said, shutting an eye as he started the familiar habit of pulling at his fringe, "Still, even with just that, it's easy to see how strong he is."

"Yeah, like stupid strong!" Issei added.

"True, but his power also feels dangerous to me." Xenovia remarked, Jeanne nodding along with it.

"There's something sinister about his power, something more… it's not just the power of a dragon he carries." Jeanne said.

"Whatever. We said we were gonna take the charge so let's quit sittin' around and do just that!" Soren said, Artoria giving a snicker as the others of the group nodded in turn to Soren throwing a fist into the air.

"Well then, allow me to take the lead." Artoria said, stepping onto the window and leaping from it in one swift move skidding to a stop on the dirt below, the Siegreich team following suit behind her, and as the Magicians began to turn their attention to them, and with a wave of her arm, Lucina sent up an aura that caused any of the spells that came close to them to instantly vanish in a burst of white fire, "Peh, awfully persistent even when they can't land a hit."

"Like annoying little flies." Astra twirled her scythe into her normal grip as she spoke, and Artoria chuckled as she placed her right hand on her blade, her fingers slowly wrapping around the hilt.

"Then we just need to keep swatting them down!" Artoria said, drawing her weapon in a flourish as she stepped forward, light trailing after the almost lance-like sword as it was drawn from the sheathe, and the air itself felt as if it was swirling around the weapon as the drawing swing sent a burst of power forth that raked through the magicians, "Listen well you rogue rats! You're face to face with Goddess Rhongomyniad herself, the Queen of the Storm and descendant of Arthur Pendragon! With this lance in hand…"

 _ **BOOOM**_

"I WASN'T EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH! Who interrupted me!?" Artoria immediately snapped at the sound of the explosion, the incredulous staring from the teenagers falling flat despite what happened, Soren immediately letting his hand meet his face in an audible slap.

"What is _with_ everyone's priorities today?!" Soren snapped.

"Can we also maybe focus on the explosion?" Lucina pointed out, jabbing her sword near the dying flames, then blinking as she looked over and spotted someone… new, "Who's the chick with the staff?"

"Huh? Wait… ahhh, it's just Cattleya Leviathan, pff, not even worth the effort." Artoria gave an annoyed sounding huff as she placed her weapon on her shoulders, and the objective shout could be heard from where they were, the flames dying down to reveal the leaders who'd remained in the building had formed a barrier to protect those were still frozen, now gathered in place by Kida and Irina.

"Kay got it, we're just skipping over the Leviathan thing, cool." Soren muttered.

"I can hear you ya' know?!" Cattleya snapped, an angry glare being shot at Artoria, who just tugged huffed and turned away, "Oh don't ignore me you annoying human wench!"

"What are you thinking Cattleya?" Sirzechs challenged, Cattleya looking back to him with a smug look.

"If God and the Devil King are dead then there should be a revolution in this world!" Cattleya said, and below on the field, the Siegreich team all had one easily describable expression on while Artoria turned a finger in her ear, and that expression was incredulous.

" _It was one sentence but it was so cliché!"_ All six members of the team had the same thought in varying manners, but all of their own experiences had just lent to dealing with those who were… anything _but_ the kind of villain Cattleya obviously was.

"Cattleya stop this right now!" Serafall shouted, and Cattleya's look shifted to disgust. "What are you trying to do?!"

"Serafall. You stole my Leviathan title and now question me. How dare you?"

"Yeah can we just move on with all of this?" Artoria said, Cattleya shooting the now bored looking woman a furious glare as both the barrier and the Devil woman descended to the ground.

"Okay uh, not to break the pace but can someone _please_ explain who this cow-titted glasses bitch is?" Anwen said, Cattleya looking downright offended by the comment, not that anyone actually cared what she felt.

"She's a descendant of the original Leviathan from way back when and is part of this idiotic splinter faction in the Devils." Artoria curtly summed up what needed to be said, Anwen nodding.

"Aight, all I need to know." And as if to punctuate the girl's point, Clarent quickly flashed with its signature red lightning.

"Yes and it's a name I intend to steal back after today when I kill that little tramp who took it!" Cattleya stated, Artoria just putting her arms behind her head, Rhongomyniad neatly tucked under one arm as she did so, the glasses wearing devil clenching her staff even tighter at the blatant decision to ignore her. "Dare ignore me do you?!"

"I suppose it's too much to hope we're just caught up in a Devil's coup de ta?" Azazel asked.

"Doubt it!" Soren quipped, the girls nodding along with his vocalization of their thoughts.

"I think it's more than that." Michael said, and a sneaking suspicious was rising about what he would say, "Her plan is most likely to take over the whole world."

"Oh, Michael nailed it! Nobody wants a world where the deaths of God and the Devil King are covered up." Cattleya said.

"That's subjective!" Soren sniped, not getting even a glance.

"So since you have clearly failed, we will take this decaying realm and reform it for ourselves instead!" And at that statement of Cattleya, most expressions were unreactive or just downright miffed at how obviously cliché she was being.

"Did this bitch read the Dummies Guide to Villainy or something? Seriously how much more "Cliché Dumbass Reformist Villain" can you get?" Anwen quipped, Jeanne giving an awkward chuckle and stilted little grin.

"And yet she seems entirely earnest about it… it's rather sad actually." Jeanne said, and then Azazel broke out into laughter to Cattelya's clear annoyance, topped with the irritation from the sniping from the Association bunch.

"Azazel, what do you find so funny?" The Devil woman said, Azazel showing an amused smirk.

"Decaying, reform? The Clarent girl is right, it's horribly cliché." Azazel stated, "Come on, you have to know the first villains to die _always_ say crap like that."

"Not to mention that kind of motivation is a _really_ stupid one. And your reasons are horribly petty." Soren remarked, Astra nodding as well.

"Yeah and come on, who would _really_ want to rule the world? Even the leaders of small countries have to assign delegates to help cover the things they can't! A ruler of the world wouldn't be able to keep up with a single thing going on because there'd be so much. Honestly I'd just stick to a faction or such where leadership is over a group instead of a small bunch managing, well, _freaking everything!"_

"Astra that's a bit too much thought for slinging verbal abuse." Soren said, Astra taking a moment.

"Yeah maybe it was." Astra admitted, Cattleya now glaring at the both of them.

"I'll teach you to mock me!" Cattleya snapped, then Azazel stepped in front of the two as they got ready for a fight with a mere step over from where he had been.

"This sounds like fun, so allow me to take her on." Azazel said, Soren and Astra lowering their weapons, Soren particularly sticking the tip of his blade into the dirt and leaning on the hilt.

"Cattleya, you have no intention of backing down?" Sirzechs asked, only getting a scoff from Cattleya as she started to rise into the air, Azazel following suit with a short leap up.

"Not at all. Don't get me wrong, you were a good Devil King, but you won't have that or anything else after tonight!"

"Doubtful." Sirzechs said, "Shall we then?"

And as the barrier rose back up, Soren was looking at the two combatants above with a somewhat flat gaze, then he sighed as the two's auras flared, causing the lesser Magicians to get blown away by the burning power alone.

"So who wants to bet Azazel isn't gonna be taking this chick seriously no matter what he says or does." Soren quipped, Astra twirling her scythe so she could lean on the stock.

"Knowing dad he's just gonna use this fight as an excuse to try out a new toy." Astra stated, looking up as the Magicians came on back while Azazel and Cattleya's fight raged above, and as expected, Azazel hardly seemed to be taking it seriously as he dodged or deflected the attacks being launched at him, though Soren took note of the dark, almost snake like aura being used.

"And these annoying guys are back." Lucina muttered, looking annoyed as the raining shots continued to get eaten up by her flames, "How much more time do we need to buy them over there?"

"However much they need I would assume." Xenovia said, "Jeanne, can you go and add to the defense?"

"The leaders are strong enough, I doubt they need the extra layer. Besides, I'd rather be out here." Jeanne stated… then everyone looked at Artoria as she was muttering between the swings of her blade, "Uh… Lady Asheworth?"

"AGH!" Artoria let out a yell as she slashed again, giving a hiss as she placed her weapon on her shoulder, "Of all the stupid idiots to deal with… I would've much preferred an actual enemy show up, like oh I dunno, some fallen Celtic King's Ghost, that annoying Du Lac brat trying to earn my favor, that Queen of Harlots, hell I'd even take _LE FAY!"_

"What?" Was the flat reply from all of the others at the sudden shouting from the woman that was coupled with another mighty swing of her blade that went and slammed into the gate above, Artoria hissing that the thing didn't even so much as crack, while Soren was sighing and putting a hand over his eyes, in the meanwhile any magic shots that came near him being stopped by phantom weapons.

"She _really_ hates the Le Fay house." Soren stated, Anwen stopping her sudden move to charge and showing an oddly stilted smile as a nervous little chuckle came out of her mouth.

"Everyone just shut up and get to wrecking!" Artoria snapped, shooting off into the swarm with a yell, the teens just watching as the flashes of her blade tore through everything.

"She's not gonna need help." Soren remarked.

"She may not need it, but it would be useful wouldn't it?" Everyone turned as they heard Kiba's voice, Irina with the Devil swordsman as they entered Lucina's defensive area, "Seems like you've been having fun.

"No actually it's been rather boring." Soren said, swiping his arm to let loose phantom blades to rip through the magicians starting to surround them in a wild torrent.

"Wait where the heck did Vali go?" Astra muttered, looking around for the White Dragon before shrugging, "Whatever. Luci, you wanna go?"

"Sure why not, playing defense has gotten a bit lame anyway!" Lucina smirked as she swung her sword out, her and Astra charging off to engage, Soren clicking his tongue as he took to the defense in turn.

"If we team up again, then none of these magicians should be a problem." Irina stated, Soren looking back to the three sword maidens and their temporarily uneasy looks.

"You lot sure you can fight together again?" Soren asked.

"Not like I care." Anwen said, her obstinate expression staying, "I'm just glad to knock some heads!"

"As hot headed as ever." Irina remarked so as Anwen shot in with power flying from her blade with each slash she took.

"Then I'm cutting the defense now! Kiba, let's go!" Soren said, Kiba nodding as he shot past the barrier, Soren following suit as he threw a dagger and warped off, leaving the other three to go back to back as a troupe of magicians surrounded them amid the fighting.

"Well this is a welcoming party isn't it?" Jeanne murmured, Irina pulling her Excalibur Mimic out in it's thread form.

"Why?" Irina said, Jeanne and Xenovia looking to her, "Why didn't you two tell me the truth? That you weren't traitors but had just been exiled?"

"Honestly Irina, I was still reeling from learning all of it… my head was a mess for quite a while." Jeanne said, Xenovia tightening her hold on Durandal.

"In order to tell you that, I also would have had to tell you that God no longer exists, and none of us could do that to you. And I didn't have the strength to tell you." Xenovia said, her eyes rapidly scanning the magicians as their attacks began charging, Jeanne throwing up a barrier as they were let loose, Irina sucking in a breath, "Irina?"

"Well then come on! We can't let these talks be thwarted, right?" Irina looked to her two friends as she said so, both of them nodding, "Because if peace gets established then Fallen Angels won't be my enemy anymore!"

"And neither will believers in God." Xenovia said.

"Then I guess this battle is so that we can be friends again!" Jeanne swiped her spear to lower the barrier, the other two girls nodding to her, and then a blast from Clarent came blazing by, Anwen dropping near them.

"Okay so it's nice the lot of you have had a moment, but maybe focus on the fight?!" Anwen snapped, the other three only nodding before they joined her charge.

"And then there's that." Soren gave a hum as he lowered to the ground, looking up to Azazel and Cattleya's fight, shading his eyes a bit at the sudden explosion of that dark aura the devil had, and he let out a hum, "Bahamut, is that aura odd to you?"

" _ **Yeah, it is… that and the snakes. I'm maybe thinking she got power from Ophis…"**_

"You sure?"

" _ **Hey what**_ **other** _ **being do we know that focuses power through snakes?"**_

"True." Soren said, turning to look back at more of the magicians, clicking his tongue, "Come on, Issei, Rias, hurry it up!"

"DRAGON SHOT!" A red bolt shot past Soren from behind and slammed through a group of Magicians, Soren snickering as he turned to see Issei and Rias arrived with Koneko and Gasper.

"Hah, nice one!" Soren snickered, Issei returning the grin.

"No prob, everyone okay?" Issei said.

"Never been better!" Astra shouted, a swing of her scythe leaving a red line in the air, bursting it with a snap that blew away the magicians caught in it with a torrent of rose petal like shards falling to the ground, Rias retreating to the barrier with Gasper, the others falling back around it.

"Can we kill them now?" Koneko asked, her tail twitching a bit to show some annoyance from her.

"We're supposed to protect this area until the gate closes so let's focus on that first!" Issei said, "Senpai, any progress?"

"Well Artoria smacked the thing with a blast from Rhon and it didn't so much as crack, so we're not making much progress here." Soren said, tugging at his bangs a bit before shooting back into the fight as the others did so, a particular amount of concentrated blasts coming at him from the side that were stopped by phantom weapons layering up, but the bursting apart was enough to send him skidding back and into the wooded area, letting out a grumble as he stopped, "If that'd hit that probably would've hurt. Tch, wish I had more Royal Arms, my Arsenal is too weak against this many stupid Magicians with just two of them!"

"I mean you seemed to be doing just fine even then."

"AAAGH?!" Soren downright jumped as the bushes shuffled a bit, Lacia's head popping out from the leaves, leaving the young man to rapidly blink as he stayed stuck in his shocked pose, "The hell are you doing here?! Actually, no, better question, how'd you get past the barrier… and stay unaffected by the timestop?!"

"My pendant." Lacia pulled out said item, Soren noticing how the gem inlaid in it was glowing in a dull but noticeable manner, his form finally relaxing.

"Is… is that really it?"

"Uh huh."

"Uh… wow… uh… okay." Soren muttered, his mind clicking back in place to where they _were,_ "Okay no seriously, _what are you doing here?!_ We're kind of in the middle of the battle to try and make peace here!"

"I know. But I came here because something compelled me to." Lacia stepped out from the bushes and brushed herself off, picking a leaf out of her hair, Soren raising a confused brow, "The Lucii, my ancestors. I didn't hear any words but… I felt like they could sense your own power, the shifting going on inside of you. Perhaps both our powers would be enough to release what's ebbing through."

"Uh… o-kay." Soren muttered, his bewildered expression causing Lacia to tilt her head, "Seriously, why are you here. Sorry, it's just… fight mode, not in a mental state to process anything remotely complicated."

"Ugh… I suppose I'm here to help you break the curse." Lacia let out a sigh before she simplified it.

"Ah."

"So… what's this about a time stop?"

"Dhampyr kid with a Scared Gear that controls time."

"Oh. Well, that explains why the sky looks weird, even for the inside of a barrier." Lacia remarked, Soren nodding, and then right before the two's eyes, the shimmering sky began to change from a warped pulsing to a solid appearance, but the red color remained, and a moment or so later, the gate vanished as well.

"Whaaaaaat." Soren was blinking rapidly for a moment to make sure he _had_ seen that happen, and Lacia only gave a hum.

"Ah, the sky changed."

"That's you're reaction?!" Soren snapped, giving a hiss as he materialized a sword, "Gagh, I need to get back to the battle!"

"Wait!" Lacia reached a hand out to grab Soren as he threw the blade, just managing to grab his sleeve as he warped off, Lacia blinking once they found themselves at the edge of the trees and back onto the flat clearing of the courtyard, still swarming with dozens of magicians, Soren looking back at Lacia as she daintily waved at him while still holding the edge of his sleeve, "Uh… hi."

"This day has just gotten so many different levels of… OH SHOVE OFF!" Soren snapped as the magicians onslaught of attacks began again and only met the defense of his phantom weapons, though as he moved to send them flying, lightning arced through the air and tore through the magicians around him and Lacia, Akeno lowering into view with a chuckle.

"Don't start falling behind now Soren. Getting lost in the middle of a battle now, that's unlike you!" Akeno teased, Soren's right eye twitching.

"Shove off! You've been frozen in time for the past fifteen minutes while we've been batting these assholes around!" Soren snapped, Akeno only shrugging before flitting off, Soren giving a mutter, Astra and Lucina then dropping in around him, "Oh hey you two."

"Hi." Lacia said, waving to both of the other girls, who were staring at her with surprised expressions, "I've kinda been here the whole time, hehe."

"You know I want to be surprised but considering you can sneak up on Soren…" Astra murmured, Soren giving her a look, "Well it's true."

"Look, she's here, we're fighting, no point making a complaint." Lucina said, "If she can help us someone, be it taking down these stragglers or something else, I don't see a reason to."

"I'm not that good in a fight but I _can_ heal people." Lacia stated.

"Good enough!" Lucina said, jumping back into the fight with flames blazing from her sword.

"All we got now are these dumb stragglers! Let's hope dad finishes up soon yeah?" Astra said, Soren nodding to her as Astra shot into the air with her scythe whirling around.

"Speaking _of_ Azazel, how is he doing?" Soren murmured, looking up to Azazel and Cattleya as he warped Lacia over to the others, and he squinted when he saw Azazel pull something out of his coat, a small, almost spear-like dagger with a soft-ball sized gem on the end of it's hilt that began glowing as Azazel raised it up, "Is that some new Artificial Sacred Gear?"

" _ **No way… I know that aura!"**_ Bahamut said, Soren's eyes going wide as the glow intensified around Azazel, Soren feeling a twinge on his back as the light faded away, revealing Azazel to now be covered head to toe in golden armor marked by glowing purple gems like the one from the dagger, _**"How the shit did he contract with Fafnir?!"**_

"Say what?!" Soren snapped, Astra landing next to him and nodding as she placed her weapon across her shoulders.

"That's dad's newest toy, the Downfall Dragon Spear and it's Balance Breaker, Downfall Dragon Another Armor… probably the coolest name he's ever been able to give to one of his creations honestly." Astra noted, all eyes present turning to the sight above as Azazel shot forward when Cattleya charged, his light spear easily cutting through her attack and leaving a bloody gash in her side, Soren's face shifted to bewildered disgust when Cattleya's arms shot out and split into multiple noodlelike limbs to latch onto one of Azazel's arms.

"That's not right." Soren muttered, Lacia next to him with a blank, white eyed look, and following that, with the limbs melted onto his armor, Azazel spun his spear around and drove it through his own arm just a short ways below the shoulder, and as Cattleya fell back from the sudden slack, Azazel's spear shot forward and drove right through the Devil's head, turning her into nothing but ash along with the severed limb. "That's hardcore."

"Well looks like dad _finally_ found an excuse to do that." Astra remarked, Azazel's armor vanishing, "Dad you know Izayoi is gonna chew you out hard for this one right?!"

"Ah it won't be a problem!" Azazel said, a magic circle sealing up his self inflicted wound, his remaining hand catching the falling gem, "And yet again there's still plenty of room for improvement. But I guess you can stay with me a little longer, my Dragon King Fafnir."

"Cool so, now all we got left are the stragglers." Soren cracked his knuckles as he turned around, then a chuckle came from him as he saw that _everyone else_ was already taking care of that problem, Astra back to leaning on her scythe while Lacia just folded her arms behind her back and rocked on her heels a bit, "Dammit guys don't hog all the fun!"

"Nice, they annihilated everyone-GUAGH!" Azazel was hit from behind by a blast of energy that shot him straight into the ground, the Fallen Angel getting up from the crater not even looking scratched, in fact he only looked amused as he leaned on his hand, "Ugh, ya' got me. Must be losing my edge. Bad Vali!"

"Sorry Azazel, things look more interesting on this side!" Vali said, Soren and Astra giving him flat stares.

"Son of a bitch where the hell have you been this entire time?!" Soren snapped.

"Vali what's the big idea? You couldn't beat any of the Leaders and you know it!" Astra called out, Vali chuckling.

"I might as well try if I feel like it though." Vali said, Astra just sticking her tongue out at him in disgust.

"You know I kinda wish this was a surprise to me. Of course that guy betrayed us." Soren said, the words of a certain black cat coming to mind as he put his hands on his hips, Azazel standing up and brushing himself off.

"I can understand, but there's something I'd like to ask you." Azazel rose up to be level to Vali, the White Dragon giving a hum, "You know Shemhaza my Vice-Governor General. Well he's recently informed me of a faction gathering the dangerous elements and members of the Three Great Powers and whatever other group decides to join in. What were they called again? Ah yes, the Kaos Brigade!"

"That sounds accurate." Sirzechs noted.

"Ah yeah those whackjobs. We've been tracking them for a while." Artoria noted, sliding her weapon back into it's sheathe, "So why is this brat with them huh?"

"Whoever their leader is must be strong, but why would anyone gather such dangerous people together?" Serafall said, and Azazel gave a chuckle.

"I bet can guess that one." Azazel said, "It has to be Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon, is that it?"

"Huh? Isn't Ophis the same person who used that snake on Soren?" Lacia asked, Soren nodding as a hand tensed.

"Yeah. That little girl happens to be called the Infinite Dragon God, a Dragon even God was afraid of." Soren said, Lacia glancing at him, moreso at his back, and the shimmer of his Gear.

"Yes, it's true I've sided with Ophis, but believe me neither one of us have the slightest thought for world domination." Vali said, Astra just giving a mutter.

"Ehh? Well at least you're not being cliché about it." Astra said, her sniping getting passed over with a huff from Vali.

"We're just a group who formed in order to use our power, that's all." Vali stated.

"Well that makes more sense. Siding with Cattleya seemed a little beneath you, but, both of you had Devil titles stolen so I wasn't sure." Azazel said, Soren lifting a brow.

"Say what? This asshole is a Devil King Descendant?" Soren grumbled, Lucina having a similar expression on his face.

"A Devil King Descendant with the White Dragon Emperor… which means he's also half-blooded. That's not… _so odd."_ Lucina pointed out, "I mean unless he's descended from Lucifer or something."

"My full name is Vali Lucifer." Vali confirmed it right there, Lucina letting out a small noise as Soren and Astra looked at her, "I'm the direct descendant of one of the dead Devil kings, my-GAGH!"

The sudden burst in the air, and Soren's equally sudden vanishing and appearece with sword in hand as Vali was sent reeling to the ground signaled his usage of his warp abilities, Soren landing light as Vali got up, the black blade of Soren's mother pointed at the white armored figure.

"Okay we freaking get it. Descendant of fucking Lucifer himself who was born to a human and that means that despite being half Devil you could have a Sacred Gear, and as luck would have it that Gear was the Divine Dividing. Can we not drag this crap out and _get it over with already?!"_ Soren's biting tone actually got a chuckle out of Vali as he stood up, looking at the chink now in his armor as he then looked at Soren.

"I can agree with you there. I don't quite like going on like that." Vali said.

"I mean with those things in mind, you're very existence seems more like a joke." Azazel said, Vali chuckling again.

"I would go with miracle personally. But to each their own." Vali said, and to prove his point, from behind his Gear's wings appeared eight black Devil wings, only having them remain for a few moments before allowing them to vanish, Soren wincing a bit as he felt his back ache, glancing back as he felt the pulsing of the Ruina Draco becoming agitated.

"I have a feeling this will be the best White Dragon Emperor the world has even known. Past, present, or future." Azazel remarked, Issei notably clenching a hand tightly.

"The best Dragon ever…" Issei murmured, Soren looking to him and then to the dragon mark on his left hand.

" _I hate the idea behind it, but I really don't have a choice… dammit…"_ Soren let out a hiss as the thought came about to him, looking back up to Vali.

"Issei Hyoudo." Vali spoke again, getting Issei's attention, "Fate can be cruel, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, maybe." Issei bit, a glare coming to him.

"I am the strongest dragon, and I carry with me the blood of the Devil King. _You_ are just a lowly human however. Before becoming a Devil you weren't even an impressive student in high school. That is to say, aside from the Boosted Gear, _you are nothing._ It's disappointing. It's so disappointing that it's funny. Even though we are rival Sacred Gears, we are as far apart as the sky is to the ground, no, _more_ than that!"

"You got a point there Vali?" Issei growled, Vali only nodding.

"I do. I think you should try harder." Vali said, and the look from his masked visage became absolutely menacing, "I think you should try being an avenger. I could kill your parents if that would help!"

"Enough!" Soren snapped, swiping a hand, "The hell would you get out of that?! Are you really so intent on a fight with Issei you'd stoop that low to draw out more of his power?! That's sick, it's something only scum would do!"

"Well I mean you couldn't deny it'd be potent." Vali said, and Issei was already shaking with anger, "Think about it. Losing something as precious as his parents would surely let him act on that tragic fate! His parents would probably be grateful to me for their murder. Any death I could grant them would be far more exciting than their current boring life. Yes, let's go with that!"

"That's just… tch, damn, what the hell happened to you since you left? That's way too cruel." Astra grumbled, Lucina gritting her teeth.

"He's freaking psychotic!" Lucina growled.

"I'm so gonna kill this asshole." Issei growled, Soren looking to him as he was starting to feel a small surge of power rising up, "Why should my parents have to die for his damn convenience?! Like I would just sit idly by and let him take anything from me!"

Soren gasped as Issei's shouting beget full blown fury, one of his shirt's sleeves ripping to reveal a bangle on his arm that let out a glow as Issei's power exploded outwards as his Gear gleamed brightly.

" _ **Welsh Dragon Overbooster!"**_ Ddraig's voice called, a torrent of fire bursting skywards as Issei roared, the pillar bursting to reveal the young man now covered in gleaming red, draconic armor from head to toe, his eyes glowing a fierce emerald as he clenched a fist.

"So that's his Scale Mail." Soren murmured, flinching a bit when he felt another pulse on his back, _"Damn, that power burst just agitated it…"_

" _ **This may not be good."**_ Bahamut noted, letting out a small hiss of his own.

"Nobody hurts the people I care about! I don't care who they are!" Issei roared, Vali giving a chuckle.

"Look Albion, the boy's power has gone up exponentially!" Vali sounded downright thrilled with the sight before him.

" _ **The Sacred Gear uses strong emotions to sustain itself. You're facing pure rage from him right now."**_ Albion said, Vali chuckling again. _**"Well done. That is one of the most appropriate ways of drawing out the dragon."**_

"So what you're saying is, I'm even better at drawing our his dragon than he is at being one." Vali said, Issei giving a snarl in response.

"Yeah, keep talkin' douchebag! ASCALON!" Issei shot into the air as a blade shot from his gauntlet, his first strike being dodged by Vali, Soren blinking at the sight of the blade Issei had.

"No way, why does Issei have Saint Georgios' sword?" Soren noted, Bahamut humming.

" _ **Must've been given it by Heaven or something. That gives him a bit of an edge though. Not even a Balance Breaker can stop a sword like Ascalaon from cutting through it."**_ Bahamut said, Soren flinching a bit as both auras of the two dragons burst into brilliant flames as they slammed into one another, _**"But your Gear being agitated is another thing… they keep this up even the suppression we have going won't keep that dumb Curse down."**_

"Yeah… I can fell that." Soren grimaced as he shut an eye, and just under his collar black markings were starting to edge up onto his neck, and the fight broke up for a moment when Issei was sent to the ground with a call of _**Divide,**_ Issei slamming a fist into the ground, "Issei, you good?!"

"Are you alright?!" Rias called out, Issei nodding as he rose back up.

"I'm good! Don't worry about me! I'll beat this guy… _especially_ since Rias is watching!" Issei shouted, his Gear gleaming as he rose back up and lifted his arm high, "I WON'T LOSE IN FRONT OF HER!"

" _ **BOOST!"**_

"Heh, adorable." Vali scoffed, and Issei's eyes widened at the sight of the light being expelled from Vali's Gear.

"What did he do?" Issei asked.

" _ **He sent the excess energy he got from you out through his wings."**_ Ddraig stated, _**"By doing that he can maintain his power at the upper limits of his capacity."**_

"So that means no matter how amazing he is then he still has a limit!" Issei observed, Vali chuckling as power charged at his hands.

"Exactly! During your fight with Kokabiel you were fighting for the sake of your friends weren't you? Well, that was before the Black Dragon stepped in, but… does this mean I should kill your friends before I kill your family?!" Vali let the shots loose not at Issei, but at those on the sidelines, Issei getting between Asia and the shot headed for her, Vali then swooping for Rias, "WHAT ABOUT HER?!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Issei snapped and tackled Vali, forcing him up into the air again, "Stop fucking around you piece of shit!"

"That's it! Get angrier, hate me more and more! Get stronger and stronger for me! Let's have some real fun!" Vali said, his voice letting out his clear excitement as he blasted Issei away again, Issei screaming as he was launched back.

"Ddraig, transfer power to Ascalon!" Issei shouted, holding his left arm forward.

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_

The next punch Issei landed shore away part of Vali's helmet, revealing the shocked look in the other dragon's eyes as he reeled back from the empowered blow.

"Hells yeah!" Soren pumped a fist from the hit, then he blinked when another call sounded, Vali being wrapped in a green aura, his wings beginning to pulse the same color, "He's moving power to Vali now… wait, I get it!"

"Get what?!" Astra asked.

"I'm gonna Boost whatever power you absorb along with whatever you're releasing at the same time!" Issei roared, his grip on Vali's wings like a vice, "Eventually your precious wings won't be able to take anymore!"

" _ **The mechanisms are going into overdrive, we must restarted the system."**_ Albion said, but Issei was already rearing his fist back.

"FEEL THE POWER OF THE DRAGON SLAYER!" Issei roared, his fist crashing into Vali's chest, the armor beginning to crack under the blowing it away, Vali landing and clutching his chest, although his wings remained, Issei landing on the ground, and Soren's eyes trailed from the scattered pieces of the Balance Breaker to a cracked blue orb on the ground, and he moved his right hand over his marked left hand, his look growing sullen.

"Bahamut, should I?" Soren murmured, Vali already starting to stand back up as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

" _ **Wait, you're seriously thinking…"**_ Bahamut stopped speaking as Soren remained silent, the black marks now reaching up onto his face, Bahamut giving a breath, _**"We may not have a choice. You sure? You'll be blowing through your friends moment in the spot light."**_

"I'll pay it back to him somehow." Soren stated, "Hey, girls… sorry, but… I'm about to do something really stupid and reckless again."

"Soren, what are you…" Lucina stopped when Soren looked to her and the others, and despite the markings on his face, he was able to give a pleasant, reassuring smile as the familiar inky black aura covered him while the mechanical wings of the Ruina Draco formed at his back, "Soren, no, you can't!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have a plan… though, well, it's pretty crazy." Soren said, Xenovia shooting forward and grabbing Lucina when she stepped forward, Lucina looking back in shock while the other girl shook her head, "Thanks Xenovia, I owe ya. I promise, I'll be all right."

"Xenovia stop, we can't let him!" Lucina snapped, Astra gripping her scythe tightly as she was clearly trying not to do the same, and Xenovia shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, but he has to do this… we can't help him with this even if we want to." Xenovia said, and Lacia looked to Soren as he started stepping off while the aura around him began flaring, Issei and Vali looking over to him as he stepped over, and when Soren looked up, his eyes went from blue to gleaming red.

" _ **BALANCE BREAKER!"**_

With the roaring call from Soren, the aura around him burst upwards, and like in the battle with Kokabiel, it burst around as sickening noises sounded in time with the transformation, the aura bursting to again reveal the diabolic form of his Balance Breaker, Issei flinching in confusion as he saw the form.

"Senpai, what's going o-AUGH!" Issei barely got so much as a moment to react before Soren had shot forward faster than he could see, a fist slamming into the chest part of his armor and sending it flying into shards just like Issei had done to Vali, who looked just as stunned as Issei fell back onto his rear, gasps coming from everyone else around, "What the… senpai?! Why?!"

"Sorry Issei… I'm kinda stealing your spotlight from ya." Soren said, picking up a nearby fallen green gem from Issei's Gear along with the one dropped from Vali's, "But… this is kind of something I have to do. But, hey, you beat the guy in the first round with an incomplete Balance Breaker, so points to you then."

"Wait, what's going on, what is he doing?!" Rias shouted as Soren looked at Vali, who was already showing a smirk, and Azazel stepped in front of the other leaders when they began moving, Artoria looking downright scared at the sight before her.

"Azazel what the hell?! We can't let Soren stay like that, you know what the Curse does!" Artoria yelled, Azazel nodding.

"Yes, but this is also our plan." Azazel said, getting raised brows, "Of all the ideas we had, the most plausible but also the most dangerous was for Soren to force parts of the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear into his own and use their cancelling forces to destroy the Ruina Draco and reform it with whatever power lay dormant beneath that corrupted seal."

"Azazel, even then, the danger of that is astronomical." Michael stated, "Forcing two opposing forces together like that could be lethal… no, it _would be."_

"True… but, little tidbit, the kid got a bit of help from Ophis not that long ago." Azazel's statement got another round of shock from everyone, "Yeup. She used one of her snakes to crack that little seal… now we just have to see if he can turn that key."

" _ **Kid, there's no going back from this, are you sure?"**_ Bahamut said, Soren looking around at the others then to the two gems in his hand, giving a nod. _**"You better be prepared then."**_

"Do I have another choice? Sacred Gears respond to what one's feeling, so if my will is strong enough, then this'll work, no matter the odds!" Soren said, looking to Vali and then Issei, giving a breath as he gripped the gems tighter, his wings shifting around to his sides, and with a yell, Soren forced the two gems in his hands into the upper parts of the wings, green and blue light beginning to burst from them as inky shadows edged out from the armor around him, and the next sound out of his voice was a pained howl as the three auras burst up into a swirling pillar.

" **SOREN!"** Lucina and Astra couldn't help the shout as the pained howls continued as Soren began thrashing about, his body twisting and jerking in what could be nothing but sheer agony as the screams became downright inhuman in their distortion.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAAADDD!" Soren's howl got the others to pause as he began clawing at the "helmet" covering him, howling again with another burst from the three swirling auras, everyone around being pushed back from the sheer force, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

"What's going on?!" Lucina shouted, Xenovia having to put more in to hold her back, and Azazel had moved to restrain Astra as she began fighting too.

"Let me go! He's suffering under that! We can't just stand by and watch!" Astra screamed, and Michael managed to step forward.

"The forcing together of these powers he's doing must be drawing out the consciousnesses of the previous holders of his Gear… their mad ravings are coming out in full force as the Curse is being driven wild." Michael said, another burst of power forcing everyone back more, "If this keeps up, he'll burn out long before the Gear shatters!"

"What?!" Lucina gasped, and her expression became almost broken as she looked at the howling form of Soren, Astra almost going limp in her father's grasp as those words came out.

"No… no way, he can't… Soren wouldn't…" Astra murmured, and from the sidelines, Lacia was watching with a more discerning eye, and her expression changed as she saw another gleam amid the torrent of black, blue, and green surrounding Soren. A small, blue gleam like a star appearing in the night sky.

"His Crystal." Lacia murmured, grasping at her own pendant, looking down to see the glow emanating from between her fingers, and she clenched it tighter as her jaw became set, a feeling of knowing washing over her as she pulled the pendant off of her neck, one step being taken, and then she'd rushed forward away from the group, everyone gasping as she ran through the storm undettered.

"Lacia what are you doing?!" Lucina screamed, Astra struggling again.

"You can't get close to that!" Astra yelled.

"I can help him! No, _we_ can help him!" Lacia said, looking back to the others as she continued to press ahead despite the air buffeting her back and the feeling her skin was starting to burn, "I just need to get close enough… enough so that our Crystals can resonate… if I can do that then… AGH!"

Lacia was knocked back by another burst and another pained howl, and the burst of power from this one was enough that the barrier began to crack, but Lacia struggled upward, beginning to trudge forward regardless.

"We may have only just met, Soren… but so many people care about you, and I can perfectly see why… so please, don't give into whatever's hurting you… push past it, like a King would! Because you're not alone… a King never stands alone!" Lacia shouted as she pushed through the final few feet, the hand holding her pendant reaching out until the item touched Soren's armor, a bright light beginning to shine from both crystals, Lacia gritting her teeth, "Astrals above and Kings of the past, hear the prayer of this Lucian… please, grant us power… grant the power to save this Noxian boy… and to free the Bladekeeper's power he carries within!"

And with another howl and burst in the air as Lacia's voice rang out, the air flashed with a brilliant blue light that engulfed everything…

* * *

It was like she crashed into water as a feeling of consciousness came back to Lacia, opening her eyes as she slowly drifted down, looking around as the space around her pulsed between pitch black, dark blue, and bright white.

"What is this place?" Lacia looked around again as her descent stopped and her feet came to solid ground, despite there not seeming to be anything, and she flinched when a violent red pulse shot around, the sound of chains reaching her ears, looking over to see the hunched over figure of Soren still screaming in agony as he grasped at his head while his body pulsed between shades of emerald, blue, and black, chains binding his form and shifting as he violently struggled.

"GET OUT! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Soren screamed, and Lacia spotted dark wisps floating around… and that was when the voices reached her.

" _Destroydestroydestroydestroy…."_

" _Killkillkillkillkillkill…"_

" _EverythingeverythingeverythingeverythingEVERYTHING!"_

" _BurnitallburnitalburnitallBURNITALL!"_

"What on earth…" Lacia murmured, her attempt to get close resulted in another red pulse shooting around, Soren yelling again as he reeled in clear pain, "Soren, listen to me! They're just voices, you don't have to give in! Soren!"

" _ **Their madness is too great… your words can't reach him, Lucian Princess."**_ The rumbling voice of Bahamut greeted Lacia, the girl turning around to see the suspended figure.

"The Bladekeeper…" Lacia murmured, looking back to Soren as he continued to write, "But there has to be something! He'll die if this keeps up! He only did this so he could break that seal and the Curse!"

" _ **Yes… but maybe the odds were against him, even with Ophis' added power."**_ Bahamut said, Lacia's eyes widening, thinking back to that snake that had latched to Soren's Gear before.

"Are you really so quick to give up?" A small hiss came through the air, Lacia looking down to see the same white snake from before near her feet, "I, put this snake into the boy precisely for when this happened. You, Lucian girl, you believe he can be saved, right?"

"Of course. There's people who care about him waiting. He _has_ to live." Lacia said, the snake slithering over to Soren's form, moving and drawing out his shining crystal, "The crystals resonance… they must have brought me here…"

"And they are what can break that seal. I, did my job, and gave a key… now he, must turn it." The snake vanished with those words, Lacia grasping her pendant again, the sound of Bahamut shifting getting her attention a bit.

" _ **It is a matter of his will. A King does not stand alone… perhaps if you do break through."**_ Bahamut said, Lacia nodding as she grasped her pendant, holding the item out, a blue aura beginning to rise around her as she began breathing steadily.

"Of course… it's not just my voice that needs to reach him, but the voices of everyone else calling for him to return!" Lacia's eyes opened as her aura flared, her pendant floating in front of her as she released it, ebbing flows of energy turning into water that began snaking towards Soren, and she flinched a bit as a red glare shot across her form, "This curse… it has no logic or reason, it's like an error in a computer… but… Soren, listen to me! Those voices are nothing more than remnants of the past. Remember why you did this and focus! Listen not just to me, but to everyone else calling out to you!"

Lacia's voice then rang out, her words in a language different from others as she began to sing, the tone carrying across the space, the bright light of her aura reaching out and drawing to closer to Soren, his screaming falling silent as his writing stopped, his expression still shocked but going wide, the space around the two beginning to crack apart… and that was when the voices managed to come through.

" _Soren! Please, please you have to fight this! You said you'd be all right!"_ Lucina's voice reached through first, her words amplified by Lacia's singing.

" _You freaking dumbass! You're always so damn reckless! But you always pull through, so get up and do the impossible like you always do!"_ Astra's shouting reached through, Soren starting to shift as he placed his hands on the ground, beginning to rise up as the chains around him shuddered.

" _You swore you would be able to do this! You didn't tell me about your plan just to die now did you?!"_ Xenovia broke through next, Soren rising up more despite the obvious struggle, Lacia's aura washing out more as the air began shifting, and even the restrained Bahamut began moving, more and more cracks appearing along the "wall" of the space, the mad ravings of the wisps trying to fight back as they also grew in intensity.

" _You gave us a new life. Please Soren, you still have so much to do in this world!"_ Jeanne's voice came next, Soren managing to just stand, one hand shifting about like he was trying to grip something, the wisps circling around him even faster as the chains pulled down, Soren growling as he began pulling back up, the glow coming from his dangling pendant beginning to brighten.

" _I didn't decide to stick around for no reason jackass! You're actually fun to hang out with, so quit screwing around!"_ Anwen's shouting got through, Soren's hand grasping down and producing a sword, the sword of his mother, his arm beginning to shift over, Lacia's singing growing even louder as both Crystals glowed brightly, the chained Bahamut even shifting as his own binds loosened as well.

" _SO COME BACK TO US!"_ Came the collecting shout, Soren letting out a roar as he swung the blade in his hand, the chains around him shattering as the wisps vanished with screaming terror as the "wall" shattered along with the swing, light shining through the space as it changed from the shapeless void into an open plain of emerald hills under a blue sky, Soren stumbling and driving his sword into the ground to prop himself up, but a smile broke out as he looked at the weapon.

"Hehehe… thanks mom… you helped me again." Soren murmured, standing straight, looking at the rolling clouds in the freed sky above, his expression one of wonder, "Wow…"

"Ahahaha! It worked it worked!" Lacia bounced up as she cheered, nearly tackling Soren to the ground as she leapt at him, the young man catching her while the momentum caused them to spin around.

"W-wait, Lacia that was you helping me?!" Soren gasped, Lacia nodding, stepping back.

"Not just me thought, everyone else too." Lacia said, Soren's eyes widening.

"Right… I heard them calling out. Hehehe, I really can't do anything without their help can I?" Soren mused.

" _ **KID!"**_ Soren and Lacia looked up when a shape shot by, the Bahamut Soren was more familiar with landing before them, the black dragon chuckling as Soren gave him a thumbs up, _**"Ahaha, that crazy plan actually pulled through!"**_

" _ **Indeed, it did."**_ The other reverberating voice carried out, Soren and Lacia turning as Bahamut gained an awed look on his maw, the two Eonian royals seeing before them the full, grand figure that had previously been hidden, the armor covering this Bahamut's body a gleaming onyx black edged in silver, the wings shifting at the back of the figures flowing, segmented cape like extensions from the armor being less natural wings, and instead numerous swords arrayed like a set of wings, _**"Hmhmhm, seems you've done it again, Fledgling."**_

" _ **No way… you're…"**_ Bahamut murmured, the other him nodding as his form lowered, planting the main sword in his hand into the ground, the sword a straight tapered blade with a grip that angled out into two smaller bladed points and with a claw like pommel, the weapon a grand black and silver like a Royal Arm, and Soren took a note copies of the blade made up that Bahamut's wings, _**"No… I know who you are."**_

" _ **I am you after all."**_ The Astral said, and all three gasped when his form began to shimmer into drifting light, _**"Or… a manifestation of the powers that seal had locked away, to be precise. Hmhmhm, my role has come to an end, and my power shall return to it's rightly holder… it is up to thou to decide what ye shall do with it. Prince and Princess, you have the blessings of the Astrals with you… go forth, and decide your own fates."**_

"Right." Soren nodded, the fading Astral nodding with a hum before looking to his other self, the shimmer light eventually turning into a full form and only leaving the sword planted into the ground, the light shifting forward and wrapping around Bahamut in a multitude of swirls, Soren and Lacia's eyes widening when Bahamut's form changed from that of the dragon, to the dragon knight of his Astral form, Bahamut looking at himself once the change had completed, closing his hands then giving nod.

" _ **I remember now… the life I had as an Astra, it's all flooding back to me."**_ Bahamut hummed and then gave a chuckle, kneeling down to take a closer look at the two on the ground, _**"So, what say we head back and show them we succeeded, yeah?"**_

"Of course!" Soren nodded, turning around to the sword, stopping for a moment when he saw it had shrunk down to a size big enough for him to grasp, and as he reached out for the hilt, he stopped just as his fingers brushed the hilt, "Hmm…"

"What's up?" Lacia asked, Soren then placing his hand on his chin.

" _ **What, thinking about what kind of form you want this power to take?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren then shrugging.

"Heh, I guess I'll just leave it up to my gut. Let the new Gear form in a way that suits me best, yeah?" Soren said, Lacia and Bahamut nodding, Soren turning back to the sword and grasping it, "Now let's head back!"

As he pulled the sword from the dirt and raised it, the gap it had left shined with light, the shine bursting out and washing over all three present…

* * *

A silence fell over the gathering as the dark mix of colors all suddenly changed to a brilliant shade of blue, another burst of power shooting through the air and shattering the barrier in the process, the pillar of light bursting away to leave dust in the air as the dark night sky was now revealed, gasps starting to come around as they saw the result.

Lacia opened her eyes as her hands closed around her pendant, and her expression brightened to see that Soren had returned to his normal form, but with a _bit_ of a difference: every last strand of his hair had now turned black, a blue sheen present across the entire length of it.

"Hey, guys, thanks!" Soren said, looking back to everyone else with a turn on his heel, the faces of all of his friends brightening as he gave them a reassuring grin and a chuckle, flicking his hair a bit as he turned back to Vali who was staring at him in struck silence, "Sorry for the wait Vali… I also seemed to recall you asked me for a fight, right?"

"W-whoa! Senpai, what happened?!" Issei shot up to his feet, Soren glancing at him as he put a hand on his hips, "You just… your hair too! It's all black now!"

"Seriously?" Soren muttered, grabbing some of the strands, "Huh, it is. Eh, I probably look better with it like this anyway."

"Mind telling me what just happened?" Vali remarked, Soren chuckling as he cracked his knuckles.

"Just broke a glitched out Heavenly seal and happened to release some dormant power is all." Soren said, stretching an arm behind his head, then revealing his left hand, the mark that _had_ been there no longer present, "So now I don't have a thing to worry about!"

"If the mark is gone… then he really did break the curse." Michael said, awe on the archangel's face.

"Issei, Lacia get back for now. I'll deal with Vali from here." Soren said, looking over to Lucina and Astra. "I did say I was sorry so keep that on the record!"

"You're making this up to us once we're back home got it?!" Lucina shouted, Soren flinching a bit while Astra only glared at him.

"Yeah I'm definitely gonna be worn out for a while…" Sore muttered, clearing his throat and turning back to Vali, "So, where were we?"

"About to fight!" Vali said, instantly going back into his Balance Breaker, Soren having an eye shut, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Nothin'… just feels less impressive now." Soren said, holding up his left hand, a smirk coming to his expression, "Let's see what we got now… _Ultima Regalia!"_

In a flash of blue light from the back of his hand, the flash formed a plated glove on his hand that briefly shot up to halfway up his forearm with the scale like plating, the main segment on the back of his hand bearing a blue gem bearing the mark that had previously been on his hand itself, and two of the plates on his fingers were red and white.

"Huh, a bit smaller than I thought it'd be." Soren noted, flexing his fingers a bit, and to his slight surprise, with a heavy sound to it, in his grip formed the silver and black sword he'd grabbed within that space inside of him before, "Ah, that's more like it."

"A gauntlet and a sword, is that all you've got now?" Vali asked.

" _ **I wouldn't be so quick to judge."**_ Albion stated, Vali humming, _**"The form may have changed… but that boys power has grown beyond where it was before."**_

"Well than this will just be more fun!" Vali said, Soren producing Balmung and placing its tip into the ground as he placed the other sword across his shoulders.

"Yeah, it sure as hell will be!" Soren said, though before he could make another move, a loud snapping noise rang through the air, and when _everyone_ present had regained their bearings from the sudden shift in the air they had felt, confusion all around to, of all places to find themselves in now, a brightly lit yet rather empty city, all of the spectators to the about to start battle finding themselves on stop of a collapsed building overlooking the vegetation ruled square Issei and Vali were now in, "What the fuck?

"Forgive me for intruding like this, but I felt it more appropriate to give these two a battlefield whereupon they could fight without having to restrain themselves!" A new voice rang through the air that grabbed everyone's attention, something about the male voice weirdly soothing, all eyes turning to the source of the voice, it's owner standing atop a pillar.

The one who'd spoken was a young man dressed in an impeccable but rather flashy style, a flowing scarf or shawl of sorts fluttering in the air, the man adjusting the had on his head to properly show his eyes as off-white hair flowed out from under the hat, his eyes a gleaming shade of gold.

"Well well, look who showed up to watch." Azazel hummed, "What're you doing here Planeswalker?"

"Him?!" Sirzechs gasped, Artoria tilting her head.

"Planeswalker huh?" The woman mused.

"Hmhmh, it really has been a while, hasn't it Azazel." The young man took a short bow, but then he gestured back to Soren and Vali, "But the main event is over there! Don't worry, I'll return you all back to where you were once this battle concludes, so make it a show boys!"

"Wait a sec, who in the hell even are you?!" Soren snapped, pointing the sword in his left hand at the figure.

"Hmhmhm, a thing for another time Little Prince." The mysterious man said, bowing again before vanishing, Soren giving a huff, and then he looked back over his shoulder when he heard a loud crashing, spotting shimmering phantom blades behind him as Vali pulled back from an attempted punch to his back.

"Kinda rude eh White Dragon?" Soren hummed, turning around as the phantom weapons dispersed and started spinning around him, a white aura starting to cover his body, small drifts of light beginning to appear, "Well, an open area like this is actually better in my opinion."

"I agree with you there! There's no reason to worry about collateral damage in a place like this!" Vali shouted, charging forward again, Soren smirking as his blades clashed with Vali's gauntlets, the two getting eye to eye as the clash of their flaring auras flared up into a bright flash, both skidding back from the blows, Soren chuckling as he stopped himself with Balmung.

"Yeah… no reason to hold back. This fight's in the bag now!" Soren shouted, a swipe of his arm causing his phantom weapons to fan out behind him, his expression steady with it's small grin as he planted his left hand sword into the ground, "Now… time to count up your sins!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This battle will conclude in the next chapter, and OH will it be awesome! I admit I wished not to make this chapter stupidly long because, well, hey, but whatever it's fun either way! This volume is almost overwith and the rest of this finale will be awesome! Time for a full out battle without having to hold anything back, hahahahaha! I have some stuff in store here! See ya next time!**


	47. Life 46

Re;Fell Drgaons

 **Life 46: Prince of the Void**

"So, this is the true power of my boy's dragon hmm?" Artoria let out the observation as he eyes tracked the battle between Soren and Vali, the white dragon's attacks missing by miles as Soren dodged each one with rapid warps, each one however, a mere blink as he moved to the side without any assistance from his weapons, masterfully guiding the phantasmal blades to strike at Vali as she shot close and struck with the swords he had in hand, warping away whenever Vali tried to strike him.

"Rather interesting if I must say… that element coming from him isn't exactly light, is it?" Azazel hummed, a hand on his chin as he focused on the energy coming off of the blade sword in Soren's left hand, the flow of it shifting outwards into a blade much longer than the original sword, the cleaving strike being avoided by Vali but leaving a glowing gash in the ground where it had struck, Vali's following attack missing as Soren vanished with a smirk on his face, the young man skidding to a stop behind Vali.

"That's quite the trick you've got there. Easy way to make sure I don't touch you." Vali said, Soren leaning a bit on Balmung as he chuckled.

"Well that's kinda the idea. I know what that Gear of yours can do, so like I'll actually _let you_ touch me." Soren said, dashing to the side with another warp as Vali shot at him, and the boy snickered as Vali's fist crashed through the nearby pillar, "Oh don't tell me you were holding back now!"

"I wasn't too sure what you were capable of with this new power of yours, so I apologize for that." Vali said, slamming a fist into the open palm of his other hand, "But now I get it… you're not going to _need_ a Balance Breaker to match me as you are now. Hehe, but as far as I'm concerned that only makes this more fun!"

"Though there's definitely still more to it." Soren remarked, dodging Vali's following blast of energy, returning it with a swarm of phantasmal weapons, the air filling with the sound of their attacks colliding again as the two rose up higher, their stray blows leaving craters in the ground below where they missed or reflecting off of the barrier raised to guard the "spectators."

"That's freaking insane! All he did was change up his Gear, how is he so strong now?" Anwen said.

"It's because he can fully use the highest extent of his powers. Without the detrimental effects of the former Ruina Draco present, and no curse, the boy can fight without holding back." Michael said, "That power is also far different. It's primal, ancient… like something from the Age of Elders."

"Does it matter?" Artoria asked, folding her arms and looking back to the rapidly moving flashes of aura in the sky, "That boy is gonna use that power for good, and he's got this lot to reign him in if he ever got close to jumping off the deep end."

"Like we'd ever let him." Lucina said, tapping a foot, letting out a small grumble, "HEY! SOREN! Finish this fast, you owe me got it?!"

"Luci I'm not sure he can hear you with what's going on up there." Astra remarked, Lucina still stamping her foot, "And I think we just gotta live with the fact he's always gonna do reckless stuff like this."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Lucina sniped, though silence came back over everyone as the barrier was rattled by stray blasts again, not a crack showing across it, and a quick scan by Lucina showed the mysterious young man from before was watching not more than a few buildings away.

"Come on, that can't be all is there?!" Soren snickered as he rolled to dodge one of Vali's kicks, but the white dragon responded by throwing a fist that caught Soren mid-roll, the gauntleted hand clamping onto his face as Vali then blasted downwards with his grip firmly help.

"Got you!" Vali shouted.

" _ **DIVIDE!"**_

It was like Soren's aura was sucked away and into Vali's gauntlet, a sudden feeling of sharp weakness coming to Soren as the fall continued… but his expression however didn't seem to change much, in fact, his smile only widened, and Vali gained a cautious expression due to the expression.

"Bahamut!" Soren shouted, clashing his left hand onto Vali's gauntlet, the gem on the back of the glove shining with a bright silver light.

" _ **BOOST!"**_

"What?!" Vali gasped, Soren breaking the hold on him with the call causing his aura to return, Vali flinching a bit and firing a blast to send Soren flying backwards while he got slammed by a dual slash from both of Soren's swords, both flying off from the simultaneous blows and into the walls of nearby skyscrapers, both fighters pulling themselves out of the cracked craters and dropping to the ground with rubble falling around them. "Tell me, what just happened?"

"Simple, really." Soren said, raising his gloved and, raising the fingers with the red and white plating on them, a cocky grin best described as "shit eating" marking his face, "This little baby can use the abilities of _both_ Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Don't know to what extent yet, _buuuut…"_ the ground then sparked as he grabbed the sword that went with the Gear, a gash being left in the ground as Soren brought it up and pointed the weapon at Vali, "Enough chit chat. Why don't you quit coming at me with that basic Scale Mail now yeah? I know your Gears have way more to them than _that."_

"Ohh, I see, you want to fight _that_ do you?"

"Well it wouldn't be fun otherwise now would it?"

"Not, it wouldn't."

" _ **Vali, are you sure about using**_ **that** _ **here?"**_ Albion said, Vali letting out a huff, _**"I take that as you saying it doesn't matter."**_

"He's a strong foe. If I don't fight to my fullest how can I expect him to do the same?" Vali said, rising back up into the air until he was above the buildings, Soren rising to the roof of one with a series of warps, planting the sword he'd used for the movement into the gravel under his feet, "Though I must admit it's rather to the point of you, some might say even a bit hasty."

"Well I don't like dragging things out. Why wait for some lame "dramatic moment" to pull out the big guns when you can do so from the start?" Soren remarked, a wave of his hand dismissing the sword in his grip back to the aether, Vali letting out a laugh at the sentiment.

"Now that is something I can agree with! Alright then, let's fight for real!" Vali said, his armor beginning to shine as the wings of his Gear flared out, his aura beginning to rise and pulse across the location, _"I, who am about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream." I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, and I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!_ _JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!_ "

Soren lifted an arm as Vali's aura washed out in a torrent through the air, the opposing one's body becoming wrapped in bright blue light, his form enlarging and expanding into an absolutely massive form, still akin to his Balance Breaker armor but not absolutely titanic, like an actual dragon, Soren letting out a whistle as Vali's new form towered over him.

"So this is a Juggernaut Drive eh? Gotta say, pretty impressed! Your power is even more impressive than I thought it was!" Soren noted, shaking his left hand, swinging his arm around and bringing the hand near the right side of his face, closing his fingers into a fist, his aura beginning to rise and flow, causing his hair and clothes to shit from the movement.

" _ **And due to his massive power reserves this guy can actually control it. Normally a Juggernaut Drive comes with a heavy rise in stamina cost and a drive on sanity… but by using his power reserves instead of his life force… but that also means there's a time limit. But that just wouldn't be fun!"**_ Bahamut said, Soren nodding in response, _**"Well then, let's show him what an Astral's power can do!"**_

"Hells yeah!" Soren said, the gem on his gloved hand shining as he let out a breath, _"I am the Dragon of the Void, he who's power erases and creates, the god of gods who alters destiny's weave. I stand by the Infinite and challenge the Dream. My blades shall cut all and create the future as light and shadows converge into one. May my soul shine as the stars, and my roar shatter the heavens. I shall become the Black Dragon of Resolution, may the sacred darkness of the Void burn through my soul! BALANCE BREAKER!"_

In an even greater torrent than Vali's power being released, Soren's aura washed over the entire area like crashing waves as a pillar of light shot into the sky, scattering the clouds and revealing the glow of daybreak, the pillar washing away as the air rang with the slash of a sword through the air, the area in front of the slash being rend asunder, Vali looking back from the gash he'd avoided to the source, the rising light revealing the form that had been taken by Soren.

Rather than the full armored transformation he had taken before, this new form as far simpler. Soren had retained his human form and appearance, instead, this Balance Breaker had garbed him in light, but regal armor. The scale like armor shone an onyx black, marked in silver edging, his left arm fully covered and ending in the same plated glove from the previous Gear, the ensemble over a brilliant black attire, the coat flowing down to his knees while a short cape flowed from the shoulder armor, atop Soren's head a black circlet that twisted upwards into short, branching horn like extensions. With a swipe of his hand, many copies of the sword held in his left hand formed at his back with loud clashing sounds, each of varying size as they formed, arranging into wings at his back, the blade wings humming with power as Soren shot into the air, bringing himself level with Vali, changing the sword in his left hand to his right, and another swing of his arm fanned out his Armiger weapons again.

"So, how do you like this? Not quite as all changing as a regular Scale Mail, but I think this gets the job done." Soren said, lifting his sword and pointing it at Vali.

" _ **I'm more impressed with this level of power you're outputting despite it."**_ Vali replied, Soren's smirk widening a bit as Vali took a ready stance, _**"It feels downright exhilarating! Finally, a fight where I can enjoy myself!"**_

"Well then come out me, White Dragon of Supremacy, show me what your real power is!" Soren yelled, both of their auras blazing to life as they charged, the air flashing as their powers collided, the force of the shockwaves from the following clashes being felt even past the defensive power, the spectators taking various bracing stances as the air around them whipped about and shook with power as the two fighters shot through the air at speeds even the trained eyes of the Leaders were finding hard to track, Vali's now massive size and range keeping up with Soren's quick blinks across the sky as he attacked with swarms of phantom weapons, and each direct slash of his blade dragging the blades of his wings with them, cutting through the blasts of power Vali shot at him and nimbly avoiding or warping past the swiping claws and tail.

"Ahahahaha! Well ain't that just incredible? The kid's true power is beyond even that of one of the Heavenly Dragons going all out, and he's just using a basic Balance Breaker! Gotta hand it to ya' Artoria, your kid is one hell of an interesting subject! No wonder Merlin likes him so much!" Azazel cackled as he raised his remaining arm against the rushing air.

"I never really thought he had this much in him, heh, goes to show what happens when you underestimate someone!" Artoria mused, her stance steady even as she had an eye closed.

"Strong…" Chloe murmured.

"Man… we've got a lot of catching up to do." Astra spoke out amidst the others stuck in shock at the sight of the battle above them, an almost wistful look on the fallen angel's face, "Soren just keeps going to far away places."

"But that's the point of having his back." Lucina stated, a hand at her chest, "To have the will to keep going, to be by his side no matter how far ahead he leaps, and match pace every step of the way!"

"Hehe, damn right Luci." Astra said, chuckling at the absolutely love filled expression on Lucina's face, then raising her hands to her mouth, "HEYYYY! Soren, don't go getting too far ahead of us now ya' here?! You said you needed us to keep you going, how're we gonna do that if you keep moving ahead so damn fast? Hehehe, bet your sweet ass we're gonna be following suit pretty boy! We won't be behind you for long, from today on, we're all with you every step of the way till the end!"

"Kehehe, don't those two realize I can't be distracted right now?" Soren let out an amused chuckle as he blocked a strike for Vali, the claws being caught between the phantasmal swords, Soren's audacious grin growing wider as the warm feeling in his chest grew into a burning heat, his aura rising even more as he broke away from Vali's attacks and came crashing down with all of his swords following after his blade in a torrent of an attack, Vali being blown aside and barely being given a chance to try and counter before he was rushed again by a storm of phantom blades, Soren appearing from the air with power pulsing across his sword, casting it down and right onto Vali, sending his foe rocketing downwards onto the ground of the central square.

"Hahahahaha! Marvelous! _This_ is how dragons should do battle! The Black Dragon Emperor against the White Dragon Emperor, truly a sight to behold!" The mysterious young man, on his own end, looked positively thrilled from the battle, his arms thrown out in a grand gesture as Soren hovered above the impact area.

" _ **That get him?"**_ Bahamut asked, Soren dodging past a beam of light with a small movement, _**"Nope! Still up apparently!"**_

"Yeah but we expected as much." Soren remarked, the dust cloud that had been kicked up being cast aside as Vali's wings furled outwards again, "Y'know, it just crossed my mind you haven't used Divide a single time since this started!"

" _ **It's not like it would matter. If I Divided your power you'd just Boost it back to where it was and more, or use Divide on me yourself. We'd lock ourselves into a stalemate of taking and restoring our power ad nauseum. And I don't like stalemates."**_ Vali replied, Soren giving a chuckle as he lowered down onto the roof of the building below him.

"I can agree there, it'd get boring if we just did that." Soren replied, placing his sword into his left hand and drawing out Balmung again with a flick of his wrist, "But, I feel like now's the time to end this, don't ya think?"

" _ **Agreed! We'll decide who wins now!"**_ Vali rocketed forward, Soren warping out of the way as his foe blast through where he had been, the top of the building being completely shorn away by Vali's charge, and his massive form quicky reeled around to released a blast of power from his mouth, Soren turning in the air and swinging his left hand sword in front of him, the power coursing along the blade flashing between a silvery white color and a shadowy blue, the blade cutting through the blast and sending it careening off in two different directions.

" _ **DIVIDE!"**_

" _ **BOOST!"**_

The second Soren's aura started to drop, his Gear responded in kind by boosting it right back up, Soren letting out a yell as he raised Balmung up, the blade glowing with golden light as he brought it down to join his other blade, the attack dissipating the beam, both blades swinging down and being brought back up as Soren shot forward, both his and Vali's Gears beginning to sound their calls almost endlessly as they charged one another.

Vali's talons came roaring for him, Soren's block sending sparks flying, while Balmung's blade cut into the talons without regard, but the blow sent Soren flying backwards as the motion was completed, Soren pointing the left hand sword at Vali, the swords of his wings flying out and pelting the white dragon as he blocked them, Soren throwing Balmung above Vali and warping too it, coming down with a yell as he struck with the blade, a blaze of light following the slash as it impacted, Vali letting out a roar as the blade cut into him, Soren being shaken off and thrown away, recalling Balmung with a move of his hand and braking in the air.

" _ **Hehehe… I forgot you had that thing!"**_ Vali's gaze fell to the glowing sword in Soren's hand, roaring as he let loose a storm of energy shots, Soren dashing forward through the torrent, rolling past shots and warping past others, Vali slamming his hands together to make the bolts converge inwards, Soren glancing over his shoulder as the enclosing sphere around him, but his grin only widened as the storm of energy converged on him, the explosion rocking the air and the ground, those watching flinching in a moment of fear as the dust cloud began drooping.

But, the shock was for nothing as Soren reappeared above the impact zone, not even touched by the attack, raising his left hand sword straight, his blade wings moving out and arranging tips inward into a circular formation with the main sword remaining in the center, the shifting aura beginning to pulse around the formation in waves of silver and dark blue, Soren gripping Balmung with both hands, causing it's own aura to flare far past the normal length of the sword, leveling it to his head and directing it at the charging formation in front of him.

Not to stand and watch, Vali began charging his own attack, both at his maw and his wings, Soren's grin matched by the flaring aura from his eyes as they gleamed.

" _ **MEGA FLARE!"**_ Soren and Bahamut's voices rang as one as Balmung was thrust forward, both streams of power joining into one as they burst through the air, Vali's return attack colliding with the beam, but the clash barely lasted a few seconds before Soren's attack blew Vali's away, and Vali only had another moment of shock before it collided, the resulting explosion nearly blinding the spectators with the sudden flash as it collided with the ground.

"Did… did he do it?" Issei did what he could to look past the smoke as Soren lowered into it, a swipe of his blade casting it away and revealing the massive crater that had been left from the attack, Soren looking through the smoke that was left, letting out a whistle as he set Balmung across his shoulders, the smoke moving enough to reveal to anyone else watching that Vali, while reverted back to his normal form, was still standing, even if he looked like he'd been thrown through a blender and then chucked back out.

"Well, you're pretty damn sturdy if you can still stand after taking that _and_ Balmung head on. Guess that's the perk of having both Albion _and_ Lucifer's blood in ya'." Soren remarked, Vali letting out a chuckle as he wiped his chin off.

"Barely though." The young man admitted, collapsing to a knee, "Hehe, you're strong, Soren… I'll concede, you've won today."

And with a snapping sound, everyone had suddenly found themselves back in the courtyard of Kuoh Academy, the night time still strong, Soren and Vali looking over when they heard clapping, the hat wearing young man dropping down near them.

"Bravo, both of you. Quite a fight between two Dragon Emperors if any." The young man stated, then taking a bow before the others, "And to the leaders of the factions, I bid you adieu. Another time perhaps? Events from hereon will be interesting no doubt. Farewell!"

"Hey hold on!" Soren snapped, though with a flourish of his coat, the young man had vanished into the air, Soren clicking his tongue as he planted Balmung in the ground, "Damn, now that's another thing on the list. Who the hell was that guy?"

"A Planeswalker, someone who even I'd be cautious about trying to fight." Vali remarked, managing to stand back up, and following that, someone else dropped in from above, Soren blinking as the new arrival spun a staff to his shoulders, "Bikou? What are you doing here?"

"We're about to go fight with the northern Earth Gods, so I was sent to find you and bring you back. Though seems you may need some rest, because _my_ you're messed up." The new arrival replied, Soren staring at the young man with a quizzical look.

"I see. It's about time." Vali responded, not giving any hint of reaction to the remark about his current state, Soren then feeling this ding go off, pointing at Bikou as he made a sound.

"I remember you!" Soren snapped, Bikou looking at him, "You're that trickster asshole I met during a case in China! You're with the Khaos Brigade? What did hell freeze over?"

"I'm kinda surprised you two know each other." Azazel remarked, Soren giving a huff.

"Yeah, Sun Goku's descendant. Me and a Shinto Exorcist friend of mine were tracking down a troublesome Gumiho that'd jumped over… then the monkey over there dropped in and ruined the whole thing!" Soren snapped, Bikou taking a moment to look the black haired young man over, then he let out a laugh.

"Ahaha! Oh wow, it really is you Siegreich, I didn't recognize ya' with the new look. And maybe the fact you're not just speaking in that bored deadpan." Bikou responded, Soren giving an annoyed huff.

"I never did expect you to become a member of the Khaos Brigade Bikou, but I have to say, the White Dragon Emperor and Sun Goku _do_ look good together though." Azazel remarked, his hand on his chin.

"Hahahaha! Well, charm and beauty do run in my family, so I look good with just about anybody! Until next time, Black Dragon Emperor!" Bikou said, twirling his staff and tapping it to the ground, a dark portal opening beneath him and Vali, the two sinking down into it.

"Next time we meet, I'll be sure to snatch victory from you, bet on it." Vali said, Soren dismissing his sword as the two vanished, his armor vanishing with another small flash.

"Yeah whatever." Soren muttered, stretching his arms and putting them behind his head, "Man the paperwork for this is gonna _suck!"_

"SOREN!"

"GWAGH!"

Azazel let out a laugh as Soren was quickly railed by Lucina and Astra tackling him to the dirt, the boy letting out a groan as the two gripped him tight.

"Come on you two, we covered this already! Can I not do one reckless thing and get my ass railed for it?" Soren said, Lucina looking at him with a solid glare.

"That wasn't just reckless! What if it hadn't worked?! You could've died!" Lucina bit, Soren flinching a bit.

"Well yeah but, I didn't, and it broke the curse and I even got some nifty new powers from it." Soren said, his hand on Astra's head to keep her from doing anything not to be done in public out of "habit", and his face gained a slight hint of red as he looked to the side, "Besides… I don't think I'd have pulled it off without you guys there to help."

"You're not getting off easy if you look cute when you're blushing." Astra said, Soren giving a slightly nervous chuckle as they stood up, Astra starting to mess with bits of his hair, "You look better with black hair."

"Yeah I've kinda been assuming that much. And thank you." He said, looking over to the others, snickering as he threw his arms up, "But hey, a win is a win! Hehehe, I beat the freaking Vanishing Dragon, how's about that for one hell of a night eh?!"

"Yeah don't go and get all braggy got it?! I've beaten bigger before." Anwen said, Jeanne leaning in.

"Bigger but maybe not as powerful." Jeanne stated, Anwen looking to her with a surprised expression.

"Did you just…?!"

"Enough of the comedy routine you two." Xenovia said, Lacia popping up as well.

"And with all of this resolved it _also_ means the concert trip is on yeah?" Lacia noted, Astra jumping up with a whoop, "Hehehe, I'll be looking forward to seeing you all there."

"Heh, of course, though…" Soren looked off to the school building, chuckling at the sigh of the troops from all three factions working together to repair the damaged buildings around, "With all three factions working together on something now, even as trivial as this, makes ya' think this really can work out huh?"

"Of course it will. The leaders we have now are actually smart and reasonable." Artoria said, approaching with Chloe in tow, "With this too, it means the Association will have an easier time operating in a lot of areas. With the main three as our allies now, our jobs are about to get a lot more interesting too."

"I wish I could've used me new sword more." Chloe noted, patting the hilt poking out from her coat, her mother patting the girl on the head.

"Eh you'll get plenty of chances. I bet you and Soren are gonna have _quite_ the story to tell the other Freelancers at your next meeting." Artoria remarked, Soren nodding as he put his arms behind his head again.

"Oh they are gonna be blown the hell away! Hehehe, can't wait to see their faces!" Soren said, then snapping a finger, and if one followed his gaze they'd find he was looking at Sirzechs, "Right, there's something I needed to do!"

"What is that boy gonna do?" Artoria hummed, Soren clearing his throat once he'd gotten near Sirzechs, getting the man's attention.

"Uh, Lord Sirzechs? I know this may be imposing but, well… I have something of a request." Soren said, Sirzechs looking to the boy with a casual grin forming.

"Well, with peace forming, I don't see a reason not to listen to a request from the newly minted Black Dragon Emperor. Feel free to ask." Sirzechs said, even if Grayfia was giving him a look, "Grayfia, his actions here prove who he is… what has to do with his father doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah that's actually something I wanna ask about, but, not today." Soren said, taking a breath, "Okay, I'm just gonna be forward with you. For the past few months since I arrived, I've, well… been letting Koneko's older sister stay with me."

"What?" Grayfia asked, though Sirzechs seemed curious more than anything, even holding up a hand, "Sirzechs?"

"Well, you were certainly right about being forward." Sirzechs mused, "Now, I'm aware the Association does tend to take in Stray Devils and put them under their protection if they have reason to. But, do you mind me asking why you'd take in one so… dangerous."

"Because she's not a bad person." Soren said, her words steady and firm in what he meant, "Yes, Kuroka lost control, but, she did what she had to so she could defend Koneko from what their previous Master was going to try to do. I know the laws of the Underworld work differently than here but… I'd like to ask if you could pardon her for what she did."

"And that is _very_ forward." Sirzechs mused, looking the young man over again, particularly holding on the unwavering look in his eyes, "If so, do you mind my curiosity as to why you'd request this?"

"Because I want to help her and Koneko fix their broken bond." Soren said, and he glanced over to see Koneko watching from the sidelines, "Kuroka did what she had to, to keep her precious little sister safe. I trust her enough to believe her side here, and Koneko said she was willing to give her another chance. But, as long as she's marked as a dangerous Stray… well, you'd know."

"I wanna give a second there." Artoria stepped in, Sirzechs and Grayfia turning to the woman, "Plenty of the Strays we take in have similar stories. Striking out and fighting back against Kings who misuse their authority to treat them more as tools and objects then servants and companions in battle. Sirzechs, you and I both know misuse of power like that is wrong, and nobody deserves to be punished for merely defending themselves. Going mad with power and killing someone they serve without due reason? Yes. But not for trying to get out of a bad deal."

"Hmm… well, I have to agree with you." Sirzechs said, Artoria giving a surprise sounding hum, "It's true that, while many cases of Stray Devils are given out for proper wrongdoings that need to be punished accordingly, just as many are done solely because of a Servant striking out against a wrongful Master. A lot of people share the sentiment you two do, but with the nobles disagreeing heavily on how the system should be run and what exactly one who is granted a King Piece is allowed to do with their servants, not much can be done to settle problems without potentially sparking a civil war. As you can imagine, that's something we'd much prefer to avoid."

"Of course. With your dwindled numbers, it's more practical to focus on bolstering the Devl population again before sorting out those kinds of problems… even if it's a problematic moral case to let those kinds of things slide." Artoria said, Sirzechs nodding.

"And I assure you none of us among the Satans approve of those kinds of actions. I agree with you in that what Koneko's former Master did to his Servants was wrongful, but the fact is the system is essentially rigged in favor of the Master. And fixing that system won't be easy, but, if we're going to make this peace treaty work, my people are going to have to start learning a thing or two about humility." Sirzechs said, and Soren's eyes widened as he started catching on, "So, I'm willing to put this through and get the truth out. Not just for Kuroka, but for all the Strays who've been exiled for wrongful actions like that. So, yes, Black Dragon Emperor, if you're willing to help us if needed, I'll do whatever I can to get your friend pardoned."

"That was… th-thank you!" Soren said, perking up, "I… honestly didn't think this would go that well."

"I like to think of myself as a reasonable man. And besides, you're a friend of my little sister, so I don't have a reason to doubt your honesty." Sirzechs said, then looking to Koneko, "Though I do have to wonder what Koneko thinks."

"Senpai already said it. I'm willing to try." Koneko curtly said, her tail wagging a bit, "Hey, hey, senpai, I also put up a fight against those mages."

"I'm sure you did. You wouldn't let them get Gasper so easily huh?" Soren remarked, patting Koneko between her cat ears, a happy little mewl coming from her, "But… you'll honestly try to view Kuroka as your sister again? I mean trust me I know damn well she's difficult at times but… I really think it'd help both of you."

"I said I can try. But… with some conditions from you." Koneko stated, and in the background Lucina was giving an amused little chuckle, Soren nodding as he stood straight, but there was a notable waver in his posture.

"Sure but… maybe later." Soren muttered, a sudden look of exhaustion coming to his face, "Because I can't… fake it anymore…"

And promptly following that, Soren fell forward and proceeded to faceplant into the dirt without another word out of his mouth.

"Soren?!" Lucina yelped as she dashed over, rolling Soren over, the girl raising a brow to see he didn't even seem harmed… he'd just collapsed, "What the?"

"He's probably completely exhausted from the fight." Azazel remarked, looking down at Soren as Lucina placed his head in her lap, "Breaking the seal, making a new Gear _and_ using its Balance Breaker, not to mention that Mega Flare attack in such a short time definitely took up every scrap of energy he had. He must've been struggling just to stay awake in order to say all of that before it finally caught up to him for real."

"Well, Soren is nothing if not sturdy." Astra remarked, looking at the stump of her father's arm, "Sooo… whaddya going to do about that?"

"Hmm? Oh I got something in mind, don't worry." Azazel said, Astra humming as she helped Lucina heft Soren up, "So, let's say we all head home eh? I'm about ready to crash too!"

"I can agree there." Artoria said, stretching her arms, "We've got plenty to face later anyway. We're gonna need all the sleep we can get."

Nods came from the others, and Astra and Lucina's looks lingered on Soren's sleeping expression for a moment, and they could see the peaceful smile forming as he gently snoozed away.

"Yeah, let's go home!" Lucina said, throwing an arm up.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And this volume is now almost done and over with. PHEW. I have no idea what it is about this particular arc being something of a slog but it IS… whatevs, the closing chapter is gonna be fun as hell. And BOY gotta thank Yuki Hayashi tracks for getting me through the battle, epic music always helps the mood, hehe. Well then, see ya' guys in the closer, and I'll have some news for the next volume after, because we're gonna start getting into legit original content! Well, as original as a fanfiction as heavily inspired by the Nasuverse as this one happens to be. Self-deprecation jokes!**


	48. Life 47

Re;Fell Dragons

 **Life 47: Encore!**

When Soren's eyes opened again, it wasn't precisely his own room or some other familiar place he found himself waking up in. The ceiling was littered with all kinds of hanging objects, and he was on a rather soft, of _all things,_ bean bag of sorts, and looking around revealed the space to be an incredibly large, circular room with bluish light filtering in from the many windows dotting the towers of scattered items, be them books or other strange implements, somewhere in there being a bed… and at a desk, with fingers typing away on a keyboard with their back to Soren, was a rather familiar white haired individual…

"Merlin?"

"Ah, you're finally here!" Without even missing a beat, Merlin shot around and rolled his chair over to Soren, who was still looking around the place.

"Yeah but… where _is_ here anyway?" Soren asked, sitting up more on the… _thing,_ noticing a particular light weight on his head, his nose getting brushed by a familiar fluffy white tail, "Fou?"

"Ugh, so he tagged along did he?" Merlin murmured, looking a bit annoyed at the presence of the cath palug… who just kept sleeping away even as Soren turned him around. "Whatever, I _did_ ask Fou to keep an eye on you."

"Uhm… my question?"

"Ah yes, of course!" Merlin snapped his fingers, the chair under him vanishing as the magus stood up, "Well, first off, I think you'd probably like to know that, right now, you're actually, well, asleep."

"Yeah I remember. I passed out from fatigue after fighting Vali and getting Sirzechs to consider pardoning Kuroka." Soren remarked, folding his arms, then giving Merlin a stare.

"As for where you _are,_ you, Soren Noxis Siegreich, are in Avalon right now." Merlin said, Soren raising a brow, "I _did_ say you were sleeping. I simply pulled your subconscious into a homunculus body that takes on the form of whoever is using it."

"Wait… Avalon… as in, _that_ Avalon?! I'm in the Reverse side right now?!" Soren shot to his feet, Fou remaining unmoving on his head, Merlin only nodding casually.

"You consciousness is anyway. If you were _actually_ here, even being a demi-dragon wouldn't stop you from imploding because of the sheer mana and ether concentration. Even if Avalon is called a paradise I would say it's more like some kind of weapon due to that fact." Merlin's casual tone was enough to throw Soren off in one big way as he flopped back down on his previous seat, "In fact I'm only safe myself because I stay holed up in this tower! Granted it's also quite impossible for me to die until the universe ends because of how Avalon works as well."

"That's not reassuring." Soren muttered, putting a hand to his face, "So… why did you drag me here?"

"Hmm, why did I?"

"YOU FORGOT?!"

"Just kidding!"

"Ech…" Soren felt this irk come about him as Merlin snickered, a glare coming from the dark haired young man, Merlin waving a hand.

"Hey hey, I'm just playing around with you, calm down a bit will ya?" Merlin said, still getting a flat glare, "Alright alright. I pulled you here for a few moments because, to be incredibly frank, you've achieved something _incredibly_ interesting."

"You're talking about the Ultima Regalia yeah?" Soren asked, Merlin nodding, "Hmm, can I even call it when this isn't my real body?"

And a flick of Soren's hand producing the Gear, Merlin nodding rapidly as he then shot over and grabbed Soren's hand to look it over.

"Huh, I guess I can." Soren remarked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I've always been rather fascinated with Sacred Gears. For items that supposedly have such basic forms, they're far more malleable than many believe them to be… amazing, I can feel the mixed auras in this! Who would have thought merging shards of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing could create such a powerful item?" Merlin suddenly went onto rapid fire as he ran fingers across the metal plating, Soren's eye twitching a bit from it, causing a flicker of the silver and dark blue aura to flash across the Gear, "Hmm, and this aura here… not quite darkness, but not quite light either."

" _ **That would be the Void element."**_ Bahamut said, Merlin sitting back with a hand on his chin, _**"It's an innate power I possess. As you can guess by the name, it stands between light and darkness. It's also got the ability to use Boost and Divide along with channeling that element and being able to create my signature blades."**_

"Blades?" Merlin asked, Soren standing up and raising his hand, the slamming sound of the sword component of the Gear sounding as the weapon appeared in Soren's hand, the young man setting the tip of it onto the floor, "Interesting. I _could_ ask you to show me the Balance Breaker personally, but I'm worried that might blow the roof off."

"Hehehe, probably." Soren mused, sitting down again as he dismissed the Gear, Merlin nodding with a hand on his chin.

"Certainly impressive, and a Gear like that gives you a very impressive amount of potential growth. It will be _very i_ nteresting to see where things go for you and your friends from here on out." Merlin hummed, then giving a small snicker, "Well, when you _do_ wake up odds are you'll come across something very interesting. A sort of… potential paradise for you I suppose."

"The hell does that mean?"

"Don't worry I saw it in a doujinshi before, it'll be fine!"

"Where do you find those in this place?!" Soren asked, Merlin then pointing off to the computer, "Ah I was… gonna ask about that."

"I get surprisingly good internet connection here… despite being on another plane of reality. Ah the wonders of magic." Merlin said, Soren's eye twitching once more.

"Magic or not, how the hell does this place have _any_ kind of reception?!" Soren snapped, Merlin just shrugging in response. "That's not a response!"

"Hehhe, well, it's enough for me." Merlin replied, leaning on his staff a bit, "Hmm, well, we can chat more later when something else that's interesting comes up. Maybe when you make some new skills perhaps? Well, see ya!"

"Hey wai-"

* * *

"Ahh! Man that was… crap he's never let out that much before! At least not all at once!"

"Freaking told you so Luci! Soren's got a thing for thighs, I _knew_ this would get awesome results!"

Soren's eyes snapped open, but the attempt to shoot up in time with it was stopped when his chest was sat on, familiar black-red hair fluttering in front of his eyes in front of the lacy black panties now in front of his face, though that wasn't the _only_ weight on him either.

"Ohh, it's all over you too, hot… wonder if I can work it into these boobs of yours." Astra chuckled as she grabbed Lucina from behind, the dragon girl giving a small yelp.

"Astra stop! You know I'm sensitive there!"

"Exactly!"

"Astra, Luci, what are you two doing?" Soren's deadpan tone got both girls to shoot around to look at him with surprised looks, Lucina's face getting the reddest of the bunch, not helped by the small flecks of a certain _thing_ on her face.

"So-Soren?! Uh… w-we were uhm…" Lucina stammered, Astra moving into more direct view while Lucina shot for a nearby towel.

"I was showing Luci how to give a proper thighjob!" Astra said, Soren putting a hand to his head as he sat up.

"That explains the spats." Soren remarked, rolling an arm and then stretching the other, "Hmm, not as sore as I thought I'd be."

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Lucina asked, Soren nodding as he laid back down with his arms behind his head.

"I'm fine. Was just exhausted from how much power I used." Soren said, then moving onto his side and looking at the two girls, "So mind explaining _why_ you two were doing what you were to me while I was asleep? It's more polite to wake me up first!"

"Well, we tried…" Lucina murmured, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"But you weren't budging. And it was _there,_ all at full mast, so, we took initiative." Astra said, then looking over a bit, "And after _that_ I'm partially surprised you're still up. Well, you _are_ a demi-dragon."

" _ **Demi-god now technically."**_ Bahamut remarked, _**"But that's more of a formality of sorts. I'll leave you dorks to what you will."**_

" _ **We're having some words later!"**_ Naga interjected, Bahamut just making a noise, Soren feeling the dragons presence fade a bit from his mind.

"Formalities, whatever." Soren sat up again, looking at his left hand, the mark that had been there before gone, then setting it down, "As for why I wasn't waking up, well, blame Merlin. He decided to yank my consciousness to Avalon and have a small chat… weird guy that mage."

"Considering he _did_ send his familiar to keep an eye on you and such." Lucina said, "Oh, and as for everyone else, Artoria is doing some wrap up stuff with Azazel, and Lacia mentioned having to go off to get ready for the concert in a few days.

" _Which we're going to right?!"_ Astra got right up in Soren's face with a very taut tone to her voice, Soren only nodding slowly to the forceful demand on the fallen angel's part. "Alright! Though, before that, you owe us!"

"Owe you for… oh." Soren stopped himself when the two girls both got in his face with similar glares, "Riiight… hey I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." Astra said, placing both hands on Soren's face and kissed him hard, pinning him down to the bed as she separated and showed a smirk, "We've got the entire rest of the day!"

"Sorry, but we're not letting you off for a while until you make it up to us." Lucina said, slinking over to Soren's other side, "You got a while to sleep… so you're not sleeping tonight either."

"Can't I at least get something to freaking _eat_ first?" Soren murmured, Astra chuckling as she started nuzzling into him.

"I can get Izayoi to bring us some snacks every now and again." Astra stated, Soren just sighing as a small grin came to his face.

"I guess I had this coming huh?"

"Yeup!"

"Now be quiet and… well, then again we do chat a lot when we do this." Lucina noted, Soren letting out a laugh.

"Yeah we do… alright then…" Soren hummed, the black strands of his hair falling around his face as he laid his head back for a moment, "Let's have some fun then!"

* * *

Waking up again for Soren was met with a bit of a groggier feeling to it then the instant "snap" from before, but he didn't mind because it was a pleasant feeling as he slid up on his arms, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up straight and gave a yawn, looking down at the happily sleeping Astra and Lucina with a warm look on his face, both bearing an afterglow about them.

"Now to be quiet…" Soren murmured, quietly slinking off the bed and throwing on some light clothes… and _that_ was when he finally picked up on the fact the TV was on, and a familiar pair of black cat ears were sticking up from the couch, a smirk coming to Soren's face as he started quietly moving, a small snap coming from his fingers as he then hid his presence, getting closer and closer until he was within mere inches, "So when did _you_ get back?"

"Mrrroowwww?!" Kuroka let out a shocked yelp as she then reeled back on the sofa, Soren letting out a laugh at the panicked reaction of the Nekoshou, "What the… Soren?! How did you sneak up on _me?!_ And what's with the hair? _"_

"I've gotten to know you well enough to figure out how to dupe even _you_ Kuro. And aftereffect of things, I'll explain later." Soren said, jumping over the top of the couch and taking a spot, "But, seriously, when did you get back?"

"Not that long ago." Kuroka said, picking up the controller and getting back to the game, "I didn't really go _too_ far. Enough where I could keep an eye on some things to know when it'd be safe to come back in. No idea what _happened_ down there, but, considering the city didn't get blown to smithereens it means the conference went well."

"Not without some trouble." Soren remark, Kuroka chuckling, "Yeah we kinda got attacked by a bunch of rouge magi being led by one of the original Devil King descendants. Not that she lasted long, Azazel took good care of that problem without any trouble. Turned out it was a lot from the Khaos Brigade."

"Ah yeah _them…_ my old troupe is with 'em... they _should_ be fighting the Northern Earth gods or something, nya." Kuroka mewled, Soren nodding, "So, am I gonna hear the whole story right now or is that gonna be a bit later?"

"Well, maybe not the full story but… I did ask Sirzechs to take on the idea of pardoning you for what happened. Surprisingly, he agreed with me and mom in that there's a lot of wrongful cases of things with Stray Devils. Pretty reasonable guy actually, I get the feeling we'll be getting along pretty well in the future." Soren's statement however, stopped registering much after the "pardoning" bit, the nekoshou pressing pause and turning to Soren with a wide eyed look, "What?"

"You… seriously went and asked _Lucifer himself,_ immediately after the whole fiasco, if he could pardon an SS-Class Stray Devil?!" Kuroka got a simple nod in return from Soren, who was, per his usual habit, tugging at the right side of his fringe.

"I mean I knew I was being pretty forward about it, but… well, thinking ahead on things, I figured it'd be best to try and cover that quickly so that, y'know, you and Koneko could patch things up. You'd definitely be a better senjutsu teacher than I am. All I know are the barebones basics and how to stealth myself and that's about… Kuro why're you giving me the same look you do when you're in heat?"

"You thought ahead one way without thinking about the other, _did you?"_ Kuroka mused, tossing the controller aside and starting to creep over to Soren, tugging at her kimono as he began backing up.

"Well admittedly at the time I was mostly forcing himself to stay up as long as I could… shit, I'm gonna have to hear what Koneko's conditions were later too." Soren gave a grumble of his own, then hardly flinched when Kuroka pinned him down, though a bit to his surprise, probably more surprising to him he expected something a tad different, all Kuroka did was star using him as a pillow, "Well you certainly got me due to that look you had."

"Hey don't think I _don't_ wanna. I was gone for a few days, do you know how agitated that can leave a girl, nya?" Kuroka pouted, Soren raising a brow, "Well, a girl as active as me."

"Astra still has you beat but, point made." Soren remarked, patting Kuroka between her ears, getting a pleased purr from her, "I'm just glad you're back at the least."

"Of course you are." Kuroka mewled, then falling silent for a moment, keeping her face down into Soren's shirt, "And… thanks. Thanks for helping me again… even if it wasn't when I was around."

"Hey it's what I do." Soren chuckled, putting an arm behind his head, "So? If things go well would you do that? Teach Koneko how to user her Senjutsu?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I would. It's the main reason I was planning to try and get her back at some point." Kuroka said, leaning her chin up, then sighing, "But, I guess as long as you're around and buddy buddy with that Gremory girl and close to Shirone and all, I guess there's no need to do anything by force."

"Probably wouldn't be a good idea for you to do that anyway." Soren remarked, flicking his free hand, his phone popping into his grip with the same kind of shimmer as his weapons, "Huh, quite a few texts… all from Issei? What's up with him now?"

"Hmm? The red dragon boy sent you some stuff?" Kuroka asked, Soren nodding as they sat up, flicking his phone's screen to open it up.

"Yeah. I dropped it into the Arsenal before the conference started since I expected a fight. Don't much like my stuff breaking on accident because I left it in my pockets." Soren said, opening the text screen, then immediately going wide eyed, "By the Astrals… pff, hahahaha! Wow, Rias actually went and did it! She finally got the perv between her legs!"

"Nyaaa?! Lemme see lemme see! Did the kid add pictures because he was dumb or what?" Kuroka leaned in to look at the screen, then breaking out in her own cackles at reading the overly enthusiastic messages, "Nyahahaha! Wow, you're _kouhai_ really does lose it huh?"

"Hehe, yeah. Well, hey, I say him getting banged by Rias is good enough compensation for me stealing his spotlight from him earlier, so now things even out. Heh, guess Astra's advice to Rias payed off too." Soren gave a hum as he set his phone down on the table, putting a hand on his chin, "Things really have changed up huh?"

"Course they have." Kuroka said, then sliding over to Soren, "And _speaking_ of banging, how about it huh? I know how fast you can recover, so let's go!"

"I have the distinct feeling this kind of "post big event celebration sex" thing is gonna be consistent from here on…" Soren remarked, Kuroka chuckling as she started pulling more at her kimono, "But not that I'm arguing."

"Nyahaha, alright then… hmm, should we take the bed? Luci and Astra probably won't wake up…"

"This couch _does_ lift out into another one."

"Then problem solved!"

* * *

"Holy _shit_ talk about packed." Soren probably had the most incredulous look among the entire group as he saw the sheer number of people filing into the hall where Lacia's concert was being held, the Siegreich group having been able to get in the front row thanks to the special tickets.

"Of course it's packed! Lacia, or, I guess Inori in this case, is the best idol _ever!"_ Astra, on one hand compared to the normally dressed other side of things with the group, was decked out in various merchandise… practically in the "typical idol fan" getup, swinging around the requisity glow sticks even currently in her excitement, "And we get to be in the front row! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Nice to see you're so enthusiastic." Soren noted, glancing over to Kuroka, who was, per her usual, clinging to him, but actually dressed in normal clothes and not showing her nekoshou ears and tail, "Heh, pretty odd seeing you without the ears and tail."

"I just don't feel like it, not in a crowd this big." Kuroka stated, "Never really been to a concert before."

"Same." Lucina, Anwen, Xenovia, and Jeanne all said so in tandem.

"I was pretty much shut in for years." Lucina said.

"Xenovia and I were raised in a church so… yeah." Jeanne noted, her more stoic friend giving a nod.

"I just didn't care." Anwen flatly stated, her arms behind her head as she leaned back in the seat, "When is this gonna start?!"

"Just be patient. Though the place is filling up fast." Soren remarked, but on cue to his words, seemingly so anyway, the main lights all shut off and redirected to the stage, mist starting to pour out from the sides as the lights focused, showing a silhouette just behind the tarp near the back of the stage, and with a crackle of fireworks going off and a burst of light that shortly shut out the spotlights in turn, and a blue gleam then cut through the flash before the light itself dispersed, revealing on the stage Lacia, in a wonderfully elaborate dress and her hair in it's pink coloration, a bright smile coming to her face as she looked up to the crowd and raised an arm in a wave.

"Hello everyone!" The girl cheered, the crowd already going nuts, Soren putting a hand to his ear as Astra seemed to be trying to yell even louder than anyone else, Kuroka in particular clamping her hands over her ears hard. "I'm so glad so many people could make it today! Ehehehe, I've had such a wonderful time here in this city so far, and I'm so glad to be here now! A lot's happened since I arrived, and it's been so much fun!"

"Boy don't we know _that."_ Soren remarked, bumping Lucina with his elbow, the girl giggling as she nodded.

"And I can say it's got me to learn a lot as well!" Lacia gave a wink that, while the crowd plus Astra went nuts for it, if one noticed, and the others in the Siegreich group _definitely_ noticed, the look was particularly aimed at Soren in his dead center spot in the front row before Lacia went back to a "looking at everyone in general" mannerism, "So to start off the night, how about we "Melt" huh?"

"Wha?" Lucina murmured, Astra shooting into view as the crowd cheered again.

"Melt is a song by Ryo Supercell that's uber popular on Niconico! Inori's cover of it is absolutely _awesome!"_ Astra cheered, throwing her glow sticks up high, everyone else looking at her with the same deadpan look, "Oh don't look at me like that!"

"And I thought seeing her when she's turned on was a weird contrast to her typical "ojou-san" attitude." Anwen muttered.

"You get used to it." Lucina said, Astra ignoring Anwen's comment as she went back to cheering her lungs out.

"Alright then, let's start!" Lacia called, flipping a hand up into the air, her pendant also starting to glow…

* * *

"And we got backstage passes too! Best. Day. EVER!" Astra was jumping for joy as the group moved to the backstage area post-concert, Soren chuckling as he pulled her down when she accidentally let her wings come out.

"Calm down a bit will ya'? Lacia said her staff know the whole ordeal but don't go showing your wings like that so easily." Soren said, Astra just chuckling as she put a hand behind her head.

"Right, yeah. Slip up on my part." Astra said, bonking herself on the head as she stuck her tongue out, Soren just shaking his head, "It can't be much further can it?!"

"Hey, everyone!" Lacia calling to the lot however, got their attention as she rushed over, out of her performance outfit and in more comfortable looking clothes, her hair back to it's normal bright blue now that she was off the stage, "I'm so glad you made it! How was the show?"

"Amazing! Front row seats to a concert like that were the _best!"_ Astra said, immediately shooting in front of Soren before he spoke, the young man sighing again.

"You're incredibly talented, no wonder people enjoy your shows so much. For my first experience in a concert, it may be hard to top." Xenovia stated, Lacia giggling.

"Why thank you Xenovia, it's appreciated!" Lacia said, then humming when she spotted Kuroka, "Who's this?"

"I'm Kuroka, the one you probably didn't meet. I was skipping town for a few days." Kuroka said, casually leaning on Soren's arm as she gave a dainty little wave.

"Ah yes, Soren mentioned you before. Well, it's certainly nice to meet you." Lacia said, Kuroka giving a hum.

"A nice girl eh? Whatever, not bad, and plenty cute. Seriously Soren you keep scoring." Kuroka teased, Soren shoving her away by the face as he sighed.

"Ah, speaking of, Soren, there's someone who'd like to meet you here, actually." Lacia said, the others all raising brows at the mention of it, the group raising their brows for a moment as the girl gestured off to the side and stepped over, and the group as a whole were immediately blown away by who entered from aura alone. The woman had a powerful air of regality about her as she walked in almost as if drifting on the air itself, and in short description the best they could say was that the woman was an older Lacia, the two being dead ringers for the other, with only the differences in age showing on the woman's face making it clear the two were mother and daughter rather than say, sisters.

"Holy cow…" Lucina murmured, "Even without saying _anything_ I feel like I'm staring at a queen."

"That's cause she is." Soren remarked, his hands in his pocket.

"Greetings, the seven of you must be the ones my daughter has been telling me all about." The woman said, her eyes lingering on Soren for a bit of a longer moment, clearly studying his features, and a pleasant smile came to her face as she made a short bow, "I'm Lacia's mother, Stella Lucis Rosette, the, at least as far as I can tell, former, Queen of Lucis. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you all, especially the son of my old friend Lux."

"You knew my mom?" Soren asked, Stella nodding.

"Yes. We were rather close during our childhoods, but, the duties of our respective kingdoms didn't leave much room to communicate except by the occasional messages as we got older." The woman said, Soren giving a hum, "And to say I was surprised to hear she'd birthed a child would be somewhat an understatement. I knew she had married but, that was something that wasn't well known. You look quite a lot like your mother, if I must say."

"That slightly androgynous look of his _is_ choice." Astra remarked, Lucina and Kuroka nodding along with her as Soren rolled his eyes and sighed, Stella chuckling a bit at the sight.

"Your friends are rather interesting Lacia." The woman said, the idol girl chuckling as she put her arms behind her head.

"Soren's something of a magnet for interesting things… both weird and troublesome." Lacia remarked, Soren giving a slightly defeated expression as he put a hand behind his head.

"Ahahahaha, so, he's the type trouble _finds,_ rather than the one who _finds_ trouble instead huh?" Stella remarked, a hand on her chin, and it was just a powerful feeling of teasing about her as she said so. "Well, if the lot of you don't mind, I'd love to talk with you all for a while before the night ends. I'm sure that with recent events, all of us will be quite busy no?"

"Man that actually just kinda hit me." Soren murmured, giving a sigh, then chuckling, "Sure why not? I like exchanging stories… though I can't help but wonder what kind of weird happening might cap all this off."

"Frequent happening I presume?" Stella asked, the Siegreich group nodding in synch, "Hmhmh, well, I do quite enjoy interesting happenings."

"Same with me." Lacia said, taking a step over to Soren, "And perhaps _one_ more thing as well…"

"Huh?" Soren remarked, this kind of dulled surprise going through the group as Lacia grabbed his jackets collar and pulled him into a kiss, Stella putting a hand to her mouth in the most evident surprise, whereas Lucina and Astra just exchanged a look saying "Knew it" before sighing themselves, Soren left blinking as Lacia pulled back, the girl giggling at his expression, "I _seriously_ need to get used to this…"

"The confession, no matter how it is, _always_ gets you huh?" Lucina remarked, Soren shrugging as he again had a hand behind his head.

"Hmhmhm, I think it's cute." Lacia remarked, Soren hanging his head.

"Another thing I won't be able to live down… wonder what'll happen next?"

* * *

"So, starting from this day forward, I have become the advisor for the Occult Research Club."

The reactions in the club room were, to say the least, mixed. The sight of Azazel in Rias' normal chair was, for the first point, jarring in one manner but not at all surprising in another, and then there was the fact his left arm had returned, yet for the ones who knew the man more personally, there was this sneaking feeling about to it. Further adding to it were the facts Souna and Tsubaki were present as well for this, and even further in the back, Artoria was leaning against the wall, while Chloe was snacking on one of the couches next to Koneko.

And Rias was not looking pleased in any way or form either.

"Wait you can't be serious?" Rias asked, Azazel chuckling.

"Oh but I am! I asked Sirzechs and everything! He told me I should talk to Serafall's little sister about it." Azazel's remark got the eyes of the other teens to turn to the accused, Souna adjusting her glasses.

"Look, I didn't have much of a choice." Souna said, "If I didn't agree to it then my sister threatened the worst. She said she'd come instead."

"Rias let him stay." Soren deadpanned, "We do not want that crazy girl here."

"You sound almost traumatized." Rias amusingly remarked, Soren pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's not that I think she's bad, but Serafall is _not_ the kind of person you consistently hang out with! Maybe if she mellowed out a bit I'd be less objective but… well, Souna you know what I mean right?! Sure she was out most of the time but when she _was_ over it was merry hell!" Soren snapped.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Artoria said.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"So basically, what you mean is you sold us out." Rias remarked.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it." Souna said, already going for the door as she spoke, Tsubaki bowing before following her.

"Honestly I think we're better off with Azazel." Soren said, Rias just sighing as she put her hands on her hips.

"Dude, how'd you get that arm?" Issei asked, Azazel snickering while Astra had a dread filled expression on as her father began fiddling with his sleeve, his hand then _opening up_ and the fingers extending out, revealing the appendage to be robotic.

"Ohh yeah. My new friend here is the Omnipotent Arm I made during all my Sacred Gear research." Azazel said, the extended hand then turning into a drill before back to normal as he pulled his sleeve back, the forearm then flying off like a rocket, everyone in the room ducking as it crashed around, "I've always wanted to equip something like this, and I'm _so_ glad I did, haha!"

"And yet despite my attempts at stopping you, you finally found an opportunity to." Izayoi, per normal, appeared out of nowhere near Azazel, the man chuckling as the flying arm returned to it's dock, "Seems me not being present at that battle was a small error."

"Ah come on, it was practically unavoidable. What was I supposed to do, _let_ Cattleya blow up in my face?" Azazel's remark was far more in the playful side, Izayoi's eyes shifting _just_ a bit into the tiniest of glares.

"Forgive my frankness milord, but do you ever wonder why I scold you so?" Izayoi said so as she pulled out a knife, Azazel however just laughing off the threat.

"And yet you look as deadpan as ever." Azazel said, looking back to the teenagers, "Now, Sirzechs _did_ have one condition for me, and Artoria added onto it as well since the club also includes you lot." He gestured to Soren and company to make his point, "I cannot stay here unless I provide a gift to you."

"Yeah? What kind of gift?" Gasper asked, poking his head out of the box he'd retreated into amid the mess caused by the flying arm.

"Dad don't do something weird now." Astra remarked, Azazel waving a hand about.

"Relax it's not weird." Azazel stood up, snickering as he leaned on the desk, "As long as I'm around, I will help all of you properly develop your immature Sacred Gears and other such abilities. The mysterious Boosted Gear and Ultima Regalia with unpredictable evolutions, the Holy Karma Dragon, the Holy Devil Sword, Forbidden Balor View, even my daughter's lovely little Scuderia. All of these, including the innate abilities you possess such as Rias' Power of Destruction and the sword maidens and their weapons. I can use the research I've done to evolve them on an individual basis!"

"And with the Associations far reaching contacts and knowledge on a lot of things, it's possible we can provide particular Relics that can help you lot improve even more with some added modifications to what you can do with them. I've already got my boys in the Knight Division looking out for things for the sword maidens, and there'll be plenty more to come in the future." Artoria stated, folding her arms under her chest, "So, I'll be happy to be working with you from here on, even if I won't be here very often."

"I'll drop in now and again." Chloe curtly stated, "Big Bro is fun."

"If by fun you mean chaotic." Soren muttered.

"So then, from now on you can call me "Mr. Azazel" okay?"

"I'll stick with "Dad" thank you very much." Astra said, raising a hand up as she spoke.

"I can't think of you as anything but my troublesome father in law, so I'll stick to just Azazel." Soren added.

"And nothing person but that just feels weird in my mouth." Issei said.

"Oh yeah, Soren, Astra, _about_ you two. I decided to bite the bullet and put out a declaration to my faction you're officially enagged. Takes care of the hassle and sets things up for the future. It'll be amazingly advantagous to have the reawakened Dragon God of Sacred Darkness as my son, hehehe." Azazel looked smug as she said so, but, he looked decidedly disappointed when the two on the chopping block hardly reacted, "Oh come on at least look a _bit_ surprised."

"Admittedly we saw this coming at some point." Astra noted, Soren nodding as he put his arms behind his head.

"I mean our entire arrangement at my place has involved hours of discussion and arrangement so… this was somewhere down the line actually." Soren said, Lucina then stepping up.

"I don't really mind Astra being the "face" alongside Soren when it comes to our group. I'm not that good with public things anyway so, no skin off my back." Lucina mused, Azazel then shrugging.

"Well that's that then. So, I look forward to working with you all!" Azazel said.

"Hold it! I didn't even agree to this, how can we even trust you?" Rias asked.

"You can trust him because of me." Soren said, Rias just giving a pout. "You _do_ trust me yeah?"

"Of course I do, you're my friend. Azazel however, is shifty." Rias pointed out.

"Oh yeah, _by the way,_ Sirzechs gave me another message for _you_ as well!" Azazel said, Rias raising a brow. "See, it seems that when he stayed at Issei's house previously, he learned the importance of a good skinship between Household members. Notably for you Issei. Apparently that's what the Red Dragon Emperor needs to charge his power."

"Have you seen his "finisher" at all?" Soren deadpanned.

"Okay, I don't get what you're saying at all." Issei said, Azazel smirking.

"Alright then, this is an official order in the name of the great Devil King Lucifer! All of the current female members of the Gremory Household side of the Occult Research Club are hereby directed to move in with Issei immediately! There you go!"

"WHAT?! But… we finally got all the way the other night." Rias murmured, Issei somewhere between speechless shock of delighted surprise and some kind of abject terror.

"Issei what does Rias mean by that?" Asia asked, honestly confused, "Wait, does this have to do with why I wasn't allowed in your room the other night?!"

"Uh, no, yes, no, maybe… ahhhhhh!" Issei screamed, Soren letting out a laugh as he put his arms behind his head.

"Hahahahaha! Well that's sure as hell _one way_ to move things forward!" Soren cackled.

"You're not helping!" Rias snapped, Soren just shrugging as he shut an eye and smirked at her.

"Might as well deal with it Ri. But hey, keep to my advice kay?" Astra winked as she put a finger to her lips, Rias fiddling with a bit of hair as Issei looked between the two girls.

"Huh?! Bu-Rias what is she talking about?" Issei asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh I just gave her some romantic advice is all. By the way you're welcome, Breast Dragon Emperor." Astra winked again before bursting out into laughter of her own, while Lucina sighed with a hand on her head, Soren cackling again as Rias' face became nearly as red as her hair was, Issei looking utterly dumbfounded.

"What is with these people?" Anwen murmured.

"A wonder of the world huh?" Jeanne chuckled a bit as everyone else started chattering away, Xenovia looking a bit more pensive, "Xenovia?"

"I get it… what draws people like Lucina and Astra to Soren. It's not that he's powerful, it's that he's a good person." Xenovia noted, stuck staring at Soren's mirthful expression, and when he looked over to the three of them, Anwen and Jeanne _both_ took note of the small blush Xenovia got when he waved at them.

"I did not know she could look like that." Anwen said, Jeanne nodding slowly.

"Well, I think that's the mark. So here's to the future for all of us! Hehehe, it's gonna be hella fun!" Soren called out, throwing a fist into the air, cheers coming from the others in time to his enthusiasm, the young man chuckling again, "Kehehe, things are gonna be so awesome from here on out, I can just tell!"

 _ **Re;Fell Dragons, Volume 4  
Songstress of the Peace Conference  
End**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that's this volume final done and wrapped up! Phew, was one hell of a ride. From here on, for the most part here I plan to start diving into some more original material. Can't stick too close to things now, this group has their own things to do y'know! Hehehe, well, see ya next volume!**


	49. Life 48

Re;Fell Dragons

 _ **Volume 5: Pointless War of the Island Resort**_

 **Life 48: Prelude to a "Disaster"**

Summer had begun to arrive in Japan. The air was still and hot, cicadas buzzed through the air where silence ruled, and the city was bustling in the pre-break buzz of the day.

And as for the state of things in the Siegreich household? Well thanks to that wonderful invention known as air conditioning, they hadn't a care in the world about the summer heat wave bearing down on Kuoh Town. Everyone was lightly dressed to their own degrees of the word, and the buzzing sound of fans and the AC could be heard just below the blaring sounds of the TV, Lucina, Anwen, and Xenovia all planted firmly in a gaming chairs with a controllers in hand, well, a particular sort of game pad in the case of Lucina. Good thing these controllers were made of stronger plastics than the standards, because with how fast and hard the girls were jamming the buttons as they played, they'd have broken standard controllers long ago.

Of course it came with the issue there was a sticker marked on them that read "Courtesy of Azazel" and all attempts to remove them had failed, so they were stuck with the reminder of the most troublesome father ever.

On the couch meanwhile, Jeanne was reading through a stack of books while Kuroka was using the girl's lap as a pillow in the absence of Soren.

"Maaan… what is with Japanese summers? That heatwave hit and suddenly it's hotter than hell here, good thing we've got this AC… still, I wanna go outside! We have a pool, why don't we use it?" Anwen muttered, slumping a bit in her chair.

"Hey if you wanna bail and jump on in, feel free! Not like my winning streak is gonna break." Lucina said, a smirk on her face as she held a charged attack, Anwen's eye twitching as her character was sent flying off-screen. "Nobody is stoppin' you."

"Bite me! Like I'm backing down from a challenge… Xenovia why are you camped in that corner?!" Anwen snapped when Xenovia took a turn to send her character flying, the ever-deadpan girl just giving a hum.

"The items kept dropping around there, so I was using my available resources." The blue haired girl said. "Oh, the Smash Ball spawned."

"MINE!" Anwen snapped.

"Don't think so!" Lucina said, jamming a few buttons, Anwen screaming as her character was smacked aside and Lucina claimed the item. "Hehehe!"

"Dammit why are you so good at this?!"

"You should see my win streak against Soren. Heheh, worth it _every_ time we play our little game." Lucina snickered as she leaned forward a bit, then humming, "Hmm… I wonder what Soren and Astra are up to in Tokyo about now?"

"Well they are dealing with the aftermath of the Peace Conference. I imagine it's a lot of paperwork." Xenovia said, Anwen giving a scoff.

"Hah! Knowing that girl she's probably pulling something and wasting time no thanks to that Vice of hers." Anwen chuckled, Lucina hanging her head.

"The sad part is that sounds really plausible."

* * *

"DOOOONE!"

Soren threw up his arms and let the pen he'd been holding go flying off to who knows where, the swivel chair he was sitting in spinning as he did so. Elsewhere in the office of the Association Tokyo HQs main office were about two other stacks of books and papers, the one at the kotatsu with the familiar brown fox ears of Kira, while at another desk, Astra's dark-crimson hair was visible under a pile of papers from having long since given up.

"So much paper… why is there so much? We should've been done with this crap days ago!" Astra shot up as she yelled, paper flying everywhere, not to mention her wings coming out on an impulsive reaction to her frustrations. "Ahhh, what's worse is that dad should've been taking care of most of this! Why did he shove it all on me?! He knows I hate working in the summer!"

"That's maybe too specific isn't it?" Soren said, twisting the lower bits of his hair. "You should probably say intense heat."

"Ehhhh, I don't caaaare which one!" Astra's head came back down onto the desk with a _thunk,_ her wings retreating back along with the sound. "Why? Why does Japan get so hot? Why is this office so stuffy?"

"My office is not stuffy!" Kira shouted, leaning out from her own pile of things, her tail twitching from some obvious annoyance. "Well, okay maybe it's stuffy for an ojou's standards. I'm a proud shut-in! Too much space is just a waste!"

"And now you see why." Soren said, leaning back in his chair. "Well at least the… _hotel_ is nice."

"You shoved it out." Astra said, a wry little grin on her face. "You know me well enough. I wouldn't just settle for some ordinary on-the-strip hotel. I do have my standards after all _darling._ So of course I'd pick the best love hotel around!"

"Don't switch from ojou to perv so quickly!" Soren slammed his hands down onto the desk. In the same moment, Kira shot right over with a pen and notepad in hand, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Love hotel antics?! What did you do?! For how long?! Was anything weird involved?!" Kira rapidly asked, Soren giving the kitsune a weird look, but merely hanging his head with a sigh. There was no way he'd be able to stop Astra now, not when the Fallen Angel was looking so proud of herself.

"What _didn't_ we do is the better question." Astra so proudly said, then she looked to the side. "Okay well that's actually a good list in and of itself now that I think about it. There are certain things we all agree to just not do. But for what we _do_ have fun with… well for one since we know what we're do, foreplay is always the kick off!"

" _And I'm tuning this out."_ Soren turned the chair away as Astra started going off on that extensive list, Kira only sounding giddier with each words that flowed from Astra's thin lips. But there was a saving grace to this, as a ring reached his ears. "I'm gonna go take this call!"

Soren didn't even interrupt Astra's rattling off as he ducked out of the office and into the hallway. Rather than his phone, the ringing was coming from the familiar pocket watch device. With a flick of its top, the lid opened and a glow came to it, a projection of Artoria coming into view.

"Artoria? I thought you were as busy as me and Astra." Soren remarked, his foster mother giving a chuckle.

" _Funny."_ The woman said. _"Actually, how_ is _all of that going? I do kinda feel sorry for that girl… Azazel is mighty troublesome."_

"Tell me about it. So, why're you actually calling?"

" _Well… in light of recent events, and with how your current assignment went with everything that went down, I came to a conclusion. I'd say your group has earned themselves a vacation for a week."_

It took maybe a half a second for Soren to hang-up on impulse and then dash back into the office.

"Hey Astra, good news, we're getting that vacation I was hoping for!"

* * *

"Huh, normally he lets me say more before hanging up." Artoria hummed as she shut the pocket watch, the woman just shrugging over it. "Eh, after all of that it won't really be a big problem. He'll figure it out himself… probably in like a day with the help of his… team? Can I really call them a team when half of them are sleeping with him? Eh, Kishinami will certainly appreciate the help. Now… as for those relics for the church girls."

* * *

"Okay now that I put more thought into it… I'm suspicious about this entire thing."

Soren sighed as he leaned against the rail in the elevator, Astra fanning herself off with a traditional Japanese hand fan she'd picked up while they were in Tokyo. Since the call from Artoria, the two had finally gotten back to Kuoh Town after the past couple of days of dealing with the needed work after the peace conference business and everything that had to be finished up there. Soren had always hated paperwork post big operations, and it definitely seemed to be even more so the case for Astra.

"Ehhh? Why would we have to be suspicious of a vacation? I mean c'mon, the word itself is _vacation,_ meaning you get time _off_ from doing work. Why would we have to end up doing _anything_ but relaxing somewhere?" Astra remarked, still fanning herself off, causing the longer portion of her bangs to bounce about with the motions of the fan, the artificial roses in her hair also shifting a bit in the forced breeze. She was really trying to keep herself cool, not helped that the elevator was kinda stuffy… clearly nobody had been using it for a while.

"There's just a feeling I have… I mean really I do hope we can do that, just relax and hang out but… I just have a feeling things might not be THAT simple." Soren said, rubbing the back of his head, Astra just giving a shrug as she continued fanning herself off.. Then a thought came to mind… _"Under normal circumstances, Astra wouldn't hesitate to start rubbing up in such a closed space… she was certainly on her game back at the hotel… hmm, I wonder if it has to do with the heat. Hehehe… let's test that theory shall we?"_

Soren got a cat-like grin on his face as he snickered. While Astra was continuing to mutter about the heat, Soren slunk up behind her with a quick, smooth step, and in one quick motion…

"Ahhh?!"

Astra let out a surprised squeak as Soren's hands quickly slid up under the hem of her shirt, the Fallen Angel letting out a pleased shudder as his slender fingers grasped onto her chest.

"H-Hey~, no fair, sneaking up on me like thaaaa… oh come on you know I'm weak in that spot!" Astra had a grin on her face as she playfully whined while Soren just snickered.

"Well then don't leave me with an opening." Soren said, placing his chin on Astra's shoulder, giving a hum, Astra squeaking again under his kneading and prodding, helped when he moved another hand down past the band of her skirt. "Hmm… not just softer than usual, I think you've gotten bigger too… my fingers are sinking in even more. Hehe, it's like grabbing a pair of mochi-balls. Hey, Astra, does the heat affect your body in ways like this?"

"Whaat? It just makes me, auuu, tired is all… ah! Right there, right there!"

"Y'sure? Cause I know well enough how sensitive you can be." Soren murmured, lightly kissing Astra's neck, eliciting a sigh from the Fallen Angel. "But this is quite a bit more… you were just like this at the hotel too. I'm thinking the heat really _does_ get to you in more ways than one."

"If I say it does…" Astra's voice was breathy now, and she shuddered as Soren let out a breath past her ear. Just the fact his voice was softly in her ear as he was touching her was probably turning Astra on even more than the stimulation. "What else are you going to do? We're almost at the top~, there won't be a lot of time~."

"True, and we _do_ still have to tell everyone else about the vacation." Soren said, snickering as Astra backed her waist up into his own, silently pushing for more as she squealed while his fingers continued working her. "But what about you? Would _you_ be able to hold out if we do run out of time in here?"

"That's a hard one to answer~." Astra replied, Soren already seeing the edges of her Vice mark peeking out from under her shirt's collar. "After all… I don't have much the same self-control… that you do, _darling~…_ ohhh crap… s-seriously Soren you're getting too good at this! I'm already gonna…"

"Hmm? You're gonna what?" Soren mused, the cat-smirk on his face. He took a second to check where the elevator was, then snickering again. "I mean this thing IS sealed and likely soundproof… and we've got two more floors to go. Besides not like you're ever afraid of letting your voice out."

"You're so unfair!" Astra said so in a teasing manner, her face the same shade of red as her cloak by now. "But yeah… I don't, not at all… besides… I'm sure Luci can already tell we're back anyway."

"Likely case." Soren said. He snickered again as Astra stopped trying to talk and the moan she started giving grew louder. Turning his lover around, Soren muffled Astra's rising scream with a deep kiss that made her already shuddering body tighten up, Astra's arms wrapping around Soren's neck tightly as she downright screamed into the kiss.

 _Ding!_

With the sound of the elevator door opening, Soren broke off the kiss, supporting Astra a bit as her arms slipped, the fallen angel breathing heavily, an air of afterglow now there as Astra straightened her clothes out.

"Well that was fun." Soren hummed, giving a chuckle as Astra latched herself to his arm.

"I'm getting back at you tonight." Astra said, prodding Soren in the chest as she said so, Soren giving a laugh.

"Hey don't threaten me with a good time." Soren remarked, Astra pecking him on the cheek as they exited into the main hallway.

"Cocky ass." Astra mused, Soren scoffing in amusement. "Hey everybody, we're back from doing all my dad's dumb paperwork he shoved onto me!"

"Holy crap Luci was right." Anwen murmured, making the fact obvious Astra still had the air of burning afterglow about her, that and her hair was still a bit messy. "Were you two seriously doing it in the elevator?!"

"Sort of. He didn't even put it in!" Astra whined, Soren shaking his head while Lucina laughed. Jeanne was now blushing behind her book while Kuroka was stirring from her latest nap. Xenovia didn't even sway from the concentration she had put into the current match of the game.

"Yeah cause if I did I'd have had to shut the door." Soren said, clearing his throat. "In other terms though, I've got some news: We're going on vacation for a week!"

"Vacation?!" Lucina yelped.

"Where?" Jeanne reasonably asked, Soren clearing his throat.

"I… don't actually know, I hung up so we could get out of there." Soren said, giving a sigh, especially when all the stares turned towards him in response. "But hey look, Artoria set it up which means it's all expenses paid by the Association, and the place is definitely gonna be somewhere we've got jurisdiction. Which means for _once_ we shouldn't have to deal with sudden events that could possibly mess with history."

"Don't go talking too soon, you'll jinx us." Anwen muttered.

"Though such a thing would be nice." Xenovia added. "After dealing with the likes of Kokabiel and then how the Peace Conference went, some kind of break from such things feels needed."

"I'm guessing it's an island, so we're going swimsuit shopping first thing." Astra said. "Because odds are we're gonna be at a beach! And before it gets asked, it's a girl's duty. You can't just go to a beach with the same swimsuit you'd do so at a beach! And why is that? Luci, answer!"

"Because you'll also need clothes for just walking around." Lucina answered, then humming. "I do need a new sundress and hat speaking of… my chest got bigger again and now my old one doesn't fit."

"Why not just use morphing magic like you've been using?" Jeanne asked, Astra then putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Jeanne, my innocent gal-pal, that's not the point of the matter." Astra remarked, waving a finger, Jeanne just looking confused about it. "You see, there is an appeal to a young woman on a beach in a well-fitted sundress. A feeling of warmth, a feeling of romance! The wonder of a beauty fully displaying herself in a pure way as her love walks beside her against the setting sun! A sundress combined with the right figure and attitude is the epitome of summer romance!"

"Is it weird she's so eloquent about this?" Anwen murmured, while otherwise, Soren was coughing into a hand while Lucina was humming a small, happy tune.

"She is an heiress to the Fallen Angels. I suppose the manner of speech sticks in despite it." Xenovia. "So, if it is a beach trip, would it merely be some resort around here, or perhaps an island?"

"Probably the latter. There's a lot of magical spots around the Association monitors in the ocean… some of them get turned into resort spots due to being generally pretty safe." Soren said, moving his free hand about as he spoke. "So odds are it'll be one of those places… so I also suggest we get packing soon."

"And on _that_ note…" Astra then grabbed Soren tighter and began pulling him off. "I'm taking this pretty boy the bedroom to get back at him! If someone wants to join us feel free!"

"Hey! Astra you've had Soren to yourself for a few days now! You can't just hog him as soon as you get back!" Lucina jumped over the side of the couch and chased Astra up as the heiress let out a laugh, the sound of Soren's exasperated sigh coming through the echo.

"Hmm… do I or do I not?" Kuroka edged up from the spot she was napping, a bit of hair stuck at her lips as her sleepy eyes blinked. After a moment of contemplation, the nekoshou shrugged and laid down again. "I'll have my fun later… this spot is too warm. Nyaaaaa~."

"You know it's kind of surprising how cat-like you actually are." Anwen remarked, looking over to see that Jeanne's face wasn't even visible behind her book now. "Aren't they also maybe a bit _too_ active… or is it just some kinda thing of not being human? Xenovia, what do you think?"

"Probably has to do with being non-human." Xenovia said. "A thing we ourselves should keep in mind, might I remind you."

"Ah… yeah. Man it slipped my mind. Forget we're Fallen Angels now sometimes." Anwen hummed, then coming to a realization. "HEY! Lucina totally just skipped out on finishing our game!"

"But… they are all rather close." Xenovia said, looking up towards the loft. "I wonder… how I'd be able to do the same myself."

* * *

"Y'know, I kinda forgot Soren sleeps a lot more than most people do."

Lucina glanced over from the card game she and Astra were playing at the time. It had been several hours since the group had taken to the air in a private plane courtesy of the Association to head to their destination, wherever the heck it was. And on what probably had to be some kind of record, Soren had been sleeping through most of the plane ride, Kuroka (in cat form) sleeping on his lap.

"Mostly cause we always keep him up, hehe." Astra mused, slapping some cards down. "Three fives."

"Hmmm… bullshit." Lucina said, Astra clicking her tongue as she flipped over what she'd moved and revealed only two cards… and they weren't even fives. "Astra have I mentioned you have a terrible poker face?"

"Shut up." Astra muttered, taking the rather big stack of cards, meaning she nearly had the entire deck. "Ahh come on! This game isn't as fun with just two people! Anwen, Xenovia, Jeanne, join in so we can have a bigger challenge!"

"Ehhh? Alright then, but I'll warn ya', I'm pretty lucky when it comes to cards." Anwen said, moving to a seat besides Lucina as the bluenette began reshuffling the deck.

"Hmm? Is that so?" Astra hummed, a hand on her chin as she looked Anwen over. Then in a flash, Astra yanked up the hem of Anwen's shirt, revealing that the short blonde was wearing her red bikini rather than normal undergarments. "Oh ho ho? What's this? Already wearing your swimming outfit?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Anwen snapped and pulled her shirt back down, Astra bearing a sly look. Meanwhile, Xenovia had slid over and taken the seat by Astra. Jeanne was still reading her book, but had herself moved to a seat opposite where Soren and Kuroka were so she could listen in. "Let's just play!"

"So, remind me, what are the rules of this game?" Xenovia said, Lucina now dealing hands to the four of them.

"Bullshit is easy." Anwen said. "All you gotta do is set down cards and say what you did… only the point is to try and lie about it. And if someone calls your bluff by saying "bullshit", then you gotta reveal what you put down. If you put down what you said, then that person has to take the pile. If you _did_ lie, then you take the pile."

"And play goes with all of us trying to empty our hands. It's why I passed around the entire deck and left the extras in a pile." Lucina said, fanning out her hand. "First one to empty their hand wins, then we tally up however many the others have to decide the other spots."

"We'll decide the rotation for who gets to spend time with Soren and when like this!" Astra said, Lucina chopping her on the head. "Ow!"

"We agreed we were gonna draw lots. Besides we still don't know what there even is to _do_ where we're going." Lucina then gave Astra a narrowed look as the Fallen Angel opened her mouth, the coming joke being _incredibly_ obvious. "Don't… I'll take the first move. Hmm… two ones."

"So what are the odds we might run into some of Boss' Association pals while we're there?" Anwen asked, giving a hum, plucking some cards from her hand. "Three fives."

"I doubt we'll be the only ones there." Jeanne added her input finally. "I'd actually like to meet some of them. We could make new friends along the way too."

"Yeah, and learn about any of Soren's past women troubles." Astra mused, giving a snicker. "Two aces."

"I do admit to being rather curious to what he was up to before meeting all of us." Xenovia said, scanning her hand. "He was active with the Association for around seven years, right?... one four."

"There's probably lots of adventures in there… I am actually kind of curious what some of Soren's stories from then are too." Lucina said. "So… how much longer have we got? Oh, and one ace."

"Bullshit." Anwen said, Lucina smirking behind her fanned hand as Anwen checked the card, then gave an irked sound. "Dammit! I though you layered the cards!"

"It probably would've looked a bit thicker." Jeanne said, Anwen just growling.

In the meanwhile, Soren was finally starting to stir awake. As his head had been leaning near the window, the first thing he was able to see outside of the window was the view. Blue ocean as far as it could go, but as the plane edged to the side, that was when an island came into view. One of a decent size, if not exactly super large, with a sole mountain peak visible among it, and one entire half of it, at least something close to that anyway, being a small bunch of high-rises and various recreational looking squares (among them a casino and an amusement park)… despite what would, to some elicit an awed response at the obvious resort paradise, Soren's face instead notably dropped.

"Oh… this is where she sent us… I knew I was right to have a bad feeling."

* * *

"Wahooo! Island resort vacay!" Astra was the first to rush out of the small airport of the island, cheering as she twirled around. "Ahahahaa, this next week is gonna be the best!"

"And conveniently, Soren's powers make all the luggage easy to store." Lucina said, Soren giving a chuckle as he walked past, Kuroka still in cat form and riding on his shoulder.

"Yeah… though I'm sure there's someone who'd reprimand me for doing so back in Eonis." Soren remarked, scanning around. "So if I had to guess… then someone should be meeting us around here now, right?"

"That would be correct. It's nice to meet all of you… well, all of you who aren't Soren."

The group turned to the sound of the soft voice that spoke. The one who spoke was a short, brown haired girl with eyes of a darker shade of the same color. Her pale looks were cute, but plain, enough that one could say the short girl was rather nondescript. And her expression was totally neutral.

"Hello there. My name is Kishinami Hakunon, and I'm the island's current overseer." The girl introduced herself while taking a short bow. "Lady Artoria told me you'd be arriving."

"Hakunon? Wait if you're the one who's here now…" Soren said, then shaking his head, "Uh, wait, context first. Everyone, uh, Hakunon is a friend of mine from the obvious place. She's not really a fighter herself, but she's pretty damn good at managing things and making plans."

"Hmm, plain but cute." Astra noted. "Nice to meet ya' Kishinami. I'm the fiancé, Astra Rose, Azazel's daughter. In order for the rest of us, you've got Lucina, Ms. Alpha."

"Hey there."

"Kuroka… the pet… uh… bad wording. She's not a normal cat."

"That should be obvious." Kuroka punctuated that by jumping from Soren's shoulder and turning into her normal form.

"And then our three newbies… sorta. Not sure if we can still call them newbies. Xenovia, Jeanne, and Anwen." Astra pointed to the three sword-girls in order, Xenovia and Jeanne giving waves while Anwen seemed preoccupied with something else. "And… hey wait where're the maids?"

"They went ahead of us after we landed." Soren said, turning back to Hakunon. "So yeah, that's everyone."

"Again, it's nice to meet you all." Hakunon bowed again… only to actually proceed to faceplant onto the ground. Cue moment of shocked silence…

" _ **SHE PASSED OUT?!"**_

"Uh… forgive me for that." In a moment more, Hakunon stood back up, still neutral in expression even with the red mark now on her forehead. "I just haven't had a lot of sleep for a few days now."

"Ohh man I saw this one coming… it's Neria isn't it?" Soren got a nod when he asked, the demi-dragon sucking in a sharp breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How bad is it this time?"

"Well she remodeled part of the casino district and brought along a bunch of her robots… not to mention what else is going on here." Hakunon said, Soren giving a long sigh. There wans't even a need of words for him to get the intent that was going into the stares coming from the girls now.

"Okay so… Neria is something of a troublemaker." Soren said, getting nods. "And uh… well, the _reason_ I seemed a bit moody is because, let's just say this island has a reputation… we call it "The Island of Troublemakers"… for very good reasons."

" _ **WHAAAAAT?!"**_ Was the reaction from all but Xenovia and Kuroka, Hakunon then clearing her throat.

"I promise you all that, well, for now anyway, there shouldn't be a problem… that and, if what Lady Artoria told me about recent events is true, if things get… hectic again, there shouldn't be any problem in quelling it. I've been informed all of you are quiet strong and carry powerful tools and abilities with you." Hakunon said. "Neria and her… I'll say rivals, it's odd, are strong themselves but… I wouldn't say THAT strong."

"I'll explain when it's relevant too… honestly we have nothing to worry about, I promise." Soren said, Astra pouting.

"Good, because I've got two checklists to fill out!" Astra said, all eyes on her now.

"Two?"

"Yeah. One for the obvious vacation bits. You know, beachside relaxation, exploring the nearby woods, maybe even climbing that mountain up there. And then the other one…"

"I already know where this is going." Soren sighed again, covering his eyes.

"… is for various lovemaking scenarios!" Astra seemed all too proud of her second declaration. While the others just sighed as they shook their heads, Hakunon, not even missing a beat, tilted her head while looking at Soren.

"A lots happened in the past few months of my life… lots of cruddy things but a lot of good things too." Soren said, folding his arms. "So, hopefully before things decide to get weird for us and interrupt this vacation, where're we staying at?"

"I'll guide you all there now. If you'd just follow me." Hakunon gestured off and took the lead. Though as the group began to leave, Kuroka stopped for a moment, a quizzical look on the nekoshou's face.

"Is that ki I sense?" Kuroka hummed as her ears and tail twitched, an odd feeling in the air for her. Though it was also met with a wry grin. "Hmm… I know it's supposed to be vacation, but maybe I'd be fine with a bit of trouble… smells like fun to me, nya."

"Hey Kuroka, don't go lagging behind!" Soren called out, Kuroka trotting off with a giggle.

"Coming nya!"

Oh if only a summer vacation could be so simple for this merry band of misfits.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I'mma just point out how ironic it is I'm doing the summer thing at the start of freaking fall… buuut that's what I get for putting this story on hiatus until Fate Grand Order's Summer event... and then like another month after. This volume is also gonna be pretty much all original material so it'll take a bit longer to do since I have some more plans to do… seriously Xenovia and Kuroka are the only canonical characters involved in this arc. That and, well… work and college are eating up my time for various reasons…. Also does that one scene in this chapter count as a lemon or not? Hmmmm….**


	50. Life 49

**Life 49: The Neurotic Empress of ROMA**

"… and this is where you'll all be staying for the duration of you visit here on the island."

A collective "wow" left the group as Hakunon directed their attention to the rather tall building in front of them, one of many of the high rises dotting this particular half of the island, though in a manner that was just absolutely cheesy, this one had a giant "HOTEL" sign, and nothing else, slapped onto the vert top of it.

"It's location is also well away from the entertainment district, that's where Neria has made a basecamp of sorts at… I'd advise avoiding that area but knowing her odds are she'll come crashing in at some point. For which I do apologize. She's just, impossible to control at times." Hakunon said, Soren waving her down in a casual manner.

"Don't worry about it. After the things we've dealt withthese past couple of months, franklyspeaking dealing with someone like Neria would probably be refreshing… too many high stakes as of late." Soren said, then throwing up a hand. "Alright, let's get set up, then it's too the beach!"

* * *

"And while the girls are all getting changed, let's make sure nothing weird is here. Knowing Artoria odds are she set _something_ up with all this."

Now on his own time, Soren had taken to snooping around the section of the hotel the group had been put into. It for the most part looked like your typical high-class vacation stay place… but as someone who'd been with the Association for close to a decade Soren knew better. There was always _something_ hidden away in these places. Whether it was to be on the safe side of things, or even just an addition by the regular occupant, locations like this were never what they seemed.

There wasn't many rooms left anyway, it wasn't like this was the penthouse back in Kuoh Town. He'd only had to duck into a few. The bedrooms had more than enough room for the entire entourage… but now there was only one more to check.

"Maybe I'll be lucky."

He really should have known better.

What else could be said about this room but "love nest"? Furnished in a way he could only call extensively gaudy, the bed in the center of this painfully red room was this heart shaped bed with a backboard of one heck of a gaudy shade of gold shaped like a crown… and _then_ there was the banner that dropped down into his face:

 _ **GOTCHA BRAT!**_

"DAMMIT MOM YOU DO THIS EVERY DAMN TIME!"

 _WHAM!_

"Prince?"

"AGH!"

Soren nearly jumped to the ceiling as he turned around, Izayoi, of course, having just appeared out of nowhere, as per the usual for the maid.

"Stop sneaking up on me!"

"Sorry. Though it seems you found something quite… interesting." Izayoi remarked such as she looked at the door Soren was keeping shut by force now. "I don't doubt it'll see much use."

"Yeah no. We'll just keep things to the normal rooms, thank you very much. So, how're things looking?" Izayoi backed away as Soren laid out the terms, and the maid nodded.

"Lady Astra and the others are finishing up their preparations." Izayoi said, "I was asked to tell you to go on ahead. Something about the right setting for showing off."

"Of course that's how those two are thinking." Soren could already imagine how Astra and Lucina no doubt where in agreement that it'd be boring to show off what they'd picked out inside this place. "I'm guessing a line was 'if you don't show it off at the beach itself then there's no point', right?"

"Rather close. I'll get Raynare, and we'll help you set up down at the beach Lady Astra picked out."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"And now _that's done."_

Soren wiped off his brow as he shoved one more umbrella into the sand of the beach, taking a second to use the hem of the beach hoodie he was wearing to get off some other bits of sweat. His shorts were the same ones he'd worn during the time they helped the ORC clean up the school pool… mostly cause he just didn't take the time out to go get a new one.

The set up on the beach was simple but enough to match all of them. A series of beach chairs and umbrellas both opened and closed, off to one end being a set up volleyball net, Raynare was sorting items through at a few coolers, and Izayoi was checking things on, among the various foodstuffs she'd brought around, a barbecue. Because what else could one do during summer?

But then another thing… the fact the two maids were also in swimsuits… _maid outfit swimsuits._ Complete with extremely short, frilly skirt part on the bottoms and headpieces.

It didn't take much for Soren to guess what kind of shop Astra, likely culprit, found the things in.

"Well talk about working fast! Guess nobody was waiting long."

Astra's familiar snickering got Soren to turn around, the red-headed Fallen Angel coming up ahead of all the other girls.

"So? We're all here, what do ya' think?" Astra swung an arm out as the others came up, and so Soren put a hand to his chin as he started looking the choices of swimsuit over.

Astra, being the first one there, and line of sight, was who he looked at first. No surprise, her choice was a bikini, but she was _clearly_ aiming for the arousal factor. The actual cloth was in ways, sparse. What needed to be covered certainly was, but the thing looked deceitfully easy to remove. At the least there was the near-see-through cloth she had wrapped around her waist that went with it.

Along the line, Lucina followed suit. A wide brimmed sun hat was atop her head, and it was clear her hair was done up beneath it, a braided portion at the back of her head while the rest was done in a ponytail. It was almost like night and day when he took a glance back at Astra, as Lucina's choice of dark blue swimsuit was far more conservative in design while still being a two-piece, it's own tie-threads a nicely contrasting shade of yellow, while nearly covering most of it was a thin white coat to go with the hat as well.

Kuroka… was still wearing her usual clothes, minus a layer at the least. She didn't really even seem to care much at all as her tails waved back and forth.

Xenovia had stuck to something simpler. A generic black bikini suit with a pair of torn jean short bottoms, left loosely open. At the least it was a better choice than the one mostly made of strings that she'd been wearing before then.

Jeanne had gone and put her hair up into one _very_ long ponytail, one that curled about as a show of her typical method of braiding it. Her choice of suit this time was a white and black one piece underneath a white jumper. Soren would question the long sleeves but it looked pretty light all things considered.

Anwen… had only added a purple and black, close fitting jacket over the same red two-piece she'd had at the pool before. With her though, was this particularly odd surfboard. A gleaming shade of gold with blue lining on it, and Soren could swear there were leather bands on the bottom of the board.

"Well, I see choices I certainly like… and two questionable ones." Soren's eyes flitted to Kuroka and Anwen, the nekoshou just shrugged.

"What? I don't feel like swimming in the ocean." Kuroka answered, a passable reason.

"And I just didn't feel the need to pick out something new." Anwen leaned on the surfboard, just getting shrugs from the others. "Now c'mon, let's stop messing around! I'm hitting the waves!"

"There's not that many y'know?" Astra called, Anwen just laughing.

"I'll make my own then!" Anwen yelled, already hitting the water as she turned around.

"Well then… what're we gonna do?" Soren said, turning back to the others… though he felt that one was gonna be answered pretty quickly.

* * *

"Up it goes!"

"Xenovia, catch the spike!"

"On it!"

A game of volleyball is what it was. The two sides were teams of three. On one end, Lucina, Astra, and Kuroka. The other Soren, Xenovia, and Jeanne. Anwen was off in the distance riding waves and yelling her head off, while near the other things, the maids were working on food… well, more that Izayoi was doing the actual cooking at Raynare was conked out on a chair with a mark on her head courtesy of a misfire sending the volleyball at her head during an earlier round.

As it was now, the ball was spiked by Astra, Xenovia diving to knock it back up with a quick hit from her arm.

"I've got it!" Jeanne slid as the ball wavered from the awkward deflection, knocking the ball right up into the air.

"Nice one!" Soren shot forward as the ball began to arc downward. As he leapt up, a pulse of blue energy shot across his right arm, and when he slammed the ball with his open palm, it was sent downwards with a burst of energy blasting through the air… and heading right towards Kuroka.

"That one's mine!" Lucina slammed her foot into the sand as Kuroka dived out of the way, the demi-dragon shooting forward and knocking the ball up with another pulse of energy of her own, "Astra!"

"Rose brand spike, comin' up!" Astra had a brief flash of rose petals move over her arm as she jumped into the air, her return spike zipping past Soren's head as he was _still_ falling back to the sand. Jeanne was quick to dive down and pop the ball back up, Soren landing and tapping it upwards further.

"Now it's mine!" Xenovia launched into the air to follow it up, well, more like produced her dagger and threw up near the ball and warped to it. With a sharp swing of her right arm, Xenovia's palm slammed into the object and shot it down with enough force that, when Lucina attempted to intercept, it actually _paused_ for a moment, before then bouncing off behind her with the spin it had, landing into the sand with a loud slam.

And Lucina was left waving her arms a bit as they were now feeling sore from her attempted interception.

"Owowow! Geez, I forget how strong Xenovia is! That one stung!" Lucina rubbed her forearms, Xenovia having a smug little gleam about her as she rolled her right arm.

"I was always noted to be rather strong, even before becoming a Fallen Angel. I have to be in order to wield Durandal properly." Xenovia said, now rolling a wrist.

"I would not be surprised in the slightest if you were either a Descendant or inherited some hero's spirit." Soren said, patting Jeanne on the back as the blonde was leaning on her knees. "You good?"

"Yes. It's just everyone sends the ball flying so hard, playing defense is getting close to tiresome." Jeanne said, standing straight. "I'm also getting rather hungry."

"Well then thankfully for all of that, the food is prepared." Izayoi then came up with a prepared cart of various barbecued items, from skewers of meat and vegetables, confectionaries, well-prepared pieces of watermelon, and various other summer-appropriate treats. With a particular wave of a fan off towards the crashing waves, it barely took a few seconds before Anwen rushed back over, drenched from head to toe but clearly more occupied in finding the source of the scents bombarding her nose. "Good, now we're all here."

"I smelled meat so heck yeah I'd come running. Whoo, those waves are _hot!"_ Anwen's points maybe should've been reverse but frankly nobody cared as they got to digging in.

"I'm surprised you know how to surf. Did you take lessons before or something?" Xenovia said, Anwen giving a smug grin as she slapped the back of the golden surfboard.

"Ah I'm just a natural like that is all! This puppy here rides smooth!" Anwen snickered as she drew the kebab stick back with a chunk of meat in her mouth, "Ish the best!"

"Heh… hmm, I wonder if there's any good fishing spots around here. I'll check the guide Hakunon handed me earlier." A hum then left his throat… particularly because he could feel a sudden chill up his neck. _"I've been wary about this since Hakunon told us but… please oh please just let it be paranoia messing with me for once in my life!"_

"ROOOOMMMMAAAA!"

"OH SON OF A BITCH!"

While everyone else looked promptly confused to the sudden yell they heard along with Soren's clearly irritated shouting, what followed was the teenager wheeling around, throwing up a barrier dome with a wave of his hand, and whatever was sailing towards them collided with it dead on... and proceeded to bounce off like a ball and go flying, somehow, in the _same_ direction to then impact right onto the sand.

"… what was that?" Lucina spoke what was on everyone's mind as Soren lowered the barrier, and he stepped past the others towards the lowering cloud of sand that had been shot into the air.

"I heard someone shouting "Roma" before the impact." Jeanne said, squinting her eyes. "Does anyone else see something… sparking, inside of that dust cloud?"

"Yeap I see it too." Astra said, shading her eyes. "Soren is this that crazy girl you mentioned?"

"Ugh… sadly yes." Soren went to the edge of what was now a crater in the beach as the dust cloud fell away fully. As he did, he raised an arm up, because the _moment_ he came into view of whoever the victim here was, his hands slammed against the head of the individual.

"Praetor why did you do that?! I was going to make a grand entrance as greetings to you after so long!"

"Appreciate the thought Neria, but next time don't fly in on one of your automatons right on top of us! So get your head straight!" With a heft of his arm, whoever was shouting went over Soren's shoulder and right into the surf, the teen clicking his tongue as he folded his arms… then came the mechanical whirring.

"Hey hey hey hey! What was that?!" Soren looked over as the whirring led to the still sparking automaton dashing out of the crater and over to him. The machine was humanoid in shape, but stout and widely set, like it was half a platform, too, and its voice was like a young person's, though the androgynous sound stood out. Its body was a gleaming brass color, and marked on one side was "R.O.M.A" in bold red letters. "Why would you throw the Empress in such a way?"

"Ah relax Cleo, she'll be fine. If Neria was that easy to get rid of half the problems she causes wouldn't exist. She rides around on top of you as proof of that."

"Then why did you throw her into the sea Praetor?!" The robot said, Soren just pointing off.

"Relax my loyal retainer! Such a thing could never keep me down!" A spray of water blew into the air as the same girl's voice from before sounded through the air, amplified as it was from what the others could tell, like the girl was deliberately aiming to stand out as the water spray fell around her, rainbow in the air included.

She was a lovely girl for sure, a face that edged between both beautiful and cute, skin near the shade of snow, bright lime-green eyes, glimmering blonde hair that flowed free with a white bow tied into it. Though there was _one_ thing the others noted as they examined further. Neria was definitely a girl who'd been blessed in her growth, bouncy, large breasts held back only by the striped cloth of the top-part of her swimsuit and the loose, dress like outerwear, and nicely wide hips… except her height was downright a stark contrast, as she was shorter than Anwen even.

" _This girl's tiny but her ego is utterly titanic!"_ It was one of those moments of a shared thought. And it was a true statement. As Neria strode onto the beach, her aura of confidence was absolutely dominating to the air around everybody, even if right now she was drenched head to toe from seawater… though maybe that was only helping her image because it also came with this bizarre aura of self-aware eroticism.

"Greetings, my Praetor's wonderous entourage! I am Neria Augustus Germanicus, proud Descendant of Nero Augustus Germanicus Caesar, and that lovely, adorable automaton is my dear partner, Cleo!" With a grand gesture of her arm, and the automaton sliding over to her side, that also came with a sudden burst of, all freaking things right now, _fireworks_ from behind them, clearly coming from Cleo at that, as if to accentuate the grand introduction. "Feel free to bask in the glowing greatness before you, my beloved commoners!"

Despite the grand theatrics on display, to say the reactions were what this girl was expecting would be putting it kindly. Every member of the team had flat expressions, and Soren's hand had met his forehead so damn hard it left a red mark that peeked out under his bangs.

"Neria… you're off of your meds again, aren't you?" Soren flatly said so, and one could almost swear the necks of the girl's creaked like old gears as they all looked at him in bewilderment… even moreso when the theatrical girl shied away a bit, fiddling with some of her hair.

"S-sort of… it's been hard as of late to procure proper supplies what with that annoying fox and her sisters running around the other side of this island. Honestly… I came here with my adorable assistant to have a proper time and she just _had_ to come and make trouble like always!" Neria started pouting as she stamped a foot in the sand, and Cleo promptly began popping around her mistress in clear worry… despite the expressionless face her head had… well at least until the faceplate retracted to reveal a simple screen displaying emoji expressions.

"No no my Empress, don't look so down! You're perfectly fine as you are, be it as your calm self or when expressing your more audacious side!" said the automaton, Soren giving a heavy sigh.

"You said fox… I'm taking a wild guess but… how many of them are around this time? Cleo?" Soren said, the robot turning to him while Neria started muttering to herself, looking to be back in stride.

"Only three of them, thankfully… but the most troublesome of those nine sisters is here too." Cleo replied, Soren's hand again coming to his face with a hard slap.

"Okay uh… this is all moving kind of fast so can we get some proper introductions done here?" Astra said aloud, Soren nodding as he pocketed a hand.

"Yeah okay just… eesh." Soren let out a breath, then gestured with his none pocketed hand at Neria and Cleo. "Everyone, the stacked shorty here is Neria, Hakunon's partner and long time pain in my freaking ass. She's normally stationed in the Rome Branch due to her heritage, and she's a member of the Mages Association like Kira. The robot…"

"Automaton! Cleo is an automaton, Praetor! There's a difference!" Neria shouted, Soren looking at her with a flat gaze for a moment.

"No there isn't. This is Cleo. She's one of Neria's oldest projects and her general aide, I suppose you could say… also the local yes-man and professional suck up." Despite the fact Soren had blatantly gone so far as to insult the two, Neria gave a prideful huff and Cleo's screen changed to a smug looking emoji.

"I am very proud of my loyalty to the Empress." Cleo said, Soren whacking the automaton on the top of her head. "OW!"

"You don't feel pain Cleo, shut up." Soren said, then turning back to the others, "As for this troublesome fox Neria mentioned, her name is Fuka no Mae. She and her sisters are descendants of Tamamo no Mae, and considering Tamamo was an avatar of Amaterasu, that also means the nine of them have kitsune blood in them. Fuka in particular is the most troublesome of the bunch. _Also_ someone who I'd call a pain in my ass, but for different reasons than the egomaniac next to me."

"I will take that remark with pride as to my grand abilities, so I forgive you Praetor!" Neria threw an arm up, Soren again giving her a flat look.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up for a moment!" Kuroka suddenly perked up herself, grabbing onto Soren's right arm, "What's this about another youkai woman?! And a kitsune no less?!"

"Uhh… what? Why are you getting huffy?" Soren said, Kuroka giving a pout of her own.

"We're talking about a descendant of Tamamo no Mae here… and with which you said I can only assume that when you say "different reasons" you mean a youkai with tendencies like mine."

"Oh… well uh… you're not exactly _wrong."_ Soren said, Kuroka nodding her head.

"And I know me better than anyone. Another person with similar habits would be annoying for me to deal with." Kuroka said, then giving a whine, "I won't let some mangy fox try to infringe on my territory!"

"OW! Don't go and bite my ear because you're getting clingy!" Soren yelped as Kuroka leaned up and nipped his ear a bit _too_ hard unlike her usual toying around.

"Uh… okay so can we get a bit back on track now?" Anwen spoke up as Kuroka started climbing onto Soren while mewling in complaint, to the clear amusement of Lucina and Astra. "Didn't that plain-faced girl say the shorty here took over an entire part of the island?"

"That I did!" proudly proclaimed the empress girl. "I mean it's not that big of a problem. I merely added a touch of _ROMA_ to this island city! Besides everybody does it when they come here, the island is reset after the occupants leave anyway."

"She's… not wrong about that actually." Soren remarked, a hand between Kuroka's ears in order to pacify the clingy nekoshou.

"Ohh, Roman style. Well _that_ explains why I feel so much lust energy from that particular area!" Astra slid up to Neria with a smug little grin, "Are you throwing Roman style orgy parties over there?"

"I mean not on purpose." Neria said. "They just began on their own, as thus is the spirit of ROMA!"

"Quite the thing to say." Xenovia had still been eating the entire time this had been going down, and now the metal skewer was being held between her teeth. "You also said you're descended from Nero himself… if I remember history correctly Nero had quite the reputation as a hedonistic tyrant."

"Ehhh? Hedonistic yes but a tyrant?! Not at all!" Neria said, the raised brow making her huff. "Nero was beloved by his people more than anything, but the senate, not so much… I do admit though, my great ancestor's failing was that his love was not unconditional. It was too much, and so it burned like the fire I assure you he did not cause!"

"But, even though not many records exist of the time during Nero's rule, it _is_ rumored he played the fiddle while watching the flames." Jeanne pointed out, Neria biting her lip for a moment.

"I… have no defense for that. My great ancestor was not… mentally well so to say, even for the time."

"And then there was what got built _after_ the fire." Lucina added, and then Neria looked like she'd been near stabbed.

"Twas meant to be a monument to the people!" Neria said, but then sighed. "But I do admit the timing of the great hall's construction, as well as its placement, could have been much better. _But,_ that is why I aspire to be an empress even greater than he! Such will be _my_ ROMA!"

"We'll just ignore the debauchery side of things and presume she's a lot better when she's _not_ like this." Lucina's remark got Soren to give a nod as he folded his arms and sighed once more.

"Yeah, I can confirm that one." Soren said, then shoving Neria back to Cleo. "Okay Neria, nice of you to stop by and introduce yourself and Cleo, but we're kinda in the middle of lunch and well… you've already left a crater in the beach so if you could _kindly…"_

"Wait!" Neria slammed a foot onto Cleo's platform as the robot angled, Soren's shoving being rendered short. "If it's lunch you desire, I can provide a much finer feast than simple beach side barbeque!"

"Careful there shorty, you're gonna tick off the head maid." Astra, at that comment, immediately grabbed Izayoi by the arms when the silver haired maid went for her knives _immediately_ at the oh so unintentional slight aimed at her cooking.

"Hah! I mean no insult, but…!" Neria hopped up onto Cleo's head, the robot shifting up so the short girl was towering over the others. "As the current lord of this island, t'would be a shame if I did not treat the guests of honor with the proper care! With my trusted praetor and his companions here, I would be committing a shame to Roma were I not to show the needed hospitality! Now come all, let us venture to my glorious city!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Didn't the plain-faced chick say we should stay away from that end of the island?" Anwen spoke up to break the dead quiet that had followed, of which Neria had gone from composed to looking downright nervous as everyone just stared at her, nobody even feeling like they could muscle up the energy to look unamused by the display they had seen.

"W-Well, as said the… the result of my modifications were not quite entirely planned." Neria coughed into a hand as she sat down. "I cannot deny the spirit of Roma but… ugh, did my trusted assistant really say such things?! I can't possibly be causing that much trouble for her! It's all those stupid foxes' fault! Things were going perfectly fine here until they showed up and riled up those stupid boars!"

"Well I guess _this_ is why Artoria sent our asses here." Soren sighed and approached Neria, sighing again. "Alright Neria, how about we cut a deal? Look, the lot of us wanna actually _enjoy_ this vacation, and as your friend I _do_ believe you weren't trying to make a mess… but knowing the Mae sisters whatever mess they cause is definitely not something they'll bother to clean up on their own so… how about this? We help you solve the problem with my least favorite bunch of jackals, and you help us make this vacation worthwhile. Your creation magic _would_ be helpful for some things."

"Wait, creation magic? It shouldn't be possible for mortals to wield that kind of power." Jeanne said, Xenovia humming to herself.

"I think Soren means item creation magic. Perhaps the girl can create any kind of inanimate object with ease? Such a skill would actually be rather powerful with the right training." Xenovia said, Jeanne nodding thoughtfully, Anwen just shrugging while continuing to wolf down food.

"And, I suppose we could also let you show us around what you've done." Lucina went to Soren's side and pat Neria on the head, the smaller girl looking up at her in surprise. "You sound like you're really proud of what you've done, and I hate seeing people bummed out so… while we do want to do our own thing, you can show us around, fine by you? Admittedly I am rather curious to see _how_ you built these things."

"You're… actually interested in what I did?" Neria asked, Lucina nodding.

"Yeah! I mean, if Soren says he trusts you, then I don't see a reason not to. He wouldn't just ask anyone to lend a hand, so you _have_ to be good at what you do." Lucina's words immediately made Neria brighten up, and cue the shorty getting back to her feet and letting out a whoop.

"Alright then! My vigor is renewed! I agree to your offer praetor, and you honor me with your kindness Lady Lucina. Alright then, to my Roma we shall go! And after… yes I would very much like it if you stopped those sisters from messing with my things so Hakunon can also rest." The last part had Neria drop right out of her grand platitudes as she twiddled her fingers, Soren chuckling while Lucina giggled, before the bluenette then looked to the side and gave the others the sweetest of grins to keep them from rejecting going along.

"Well then I guess lead the way for now Neria. I'd help if you told us the gist of things on the way too. Hakunon implied there's been… messes." Soren said, Neria nodding and hopping off of Cleo, tapping the robot on the head.

"Of course. Cleo, transport mode!"

"Yes my Empress!"

Adding to the likely to grow pile of incredulous expressions from the group, Cleo, with the loud clanks and whirs of gears, changed from her relatively small robotic shape… into a full out, chariot-like vehicle with more than enough room to carry everyone, and with a snap of Neria's fingers, so formed a pair of robotic horses that quickly hooked to the thing.

"Well everyone? Pile on!" A small hologram displaying Cleo's emoticon expressions rose up at the front of the chariot as Neria jumped onto the platform at the front. Everyone of the main group looked between each other, silently communicating various things about this, Soren again releasing a sigh.

"Okay, I have this feeling things can only get weirder from that can turn into a chariot? Not the oddest thing I've seen in my life. Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oof, this took too long to finish up. End of semester cramming and work have been demolishing my free time these past few weeks, especially with work cause of the holiday season. I did put some things up on my profile since I'll be using that to mark my current status when it comes to updates or what I'm working on. And just how ironic is it I'm doing a summer arc in the freaking winter?**


End file.
